Najlepszy przyjaciel mojego brata
by BreeBernee
Summary: Minęło 7 lat odkąd Edward i Bella ostatnio się widzieli . Dorastali razem, a następnie stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy poszli razem do szkoły średniej , Edward stał się bardziej odległy czego skutkiem,przerwały się ich więzy przyjaźni .
1. Rozdział 01  To tylko początek

**Rozdział 1- To tylko początek**

„_**Deepening**____**shadows**____**gather**____**splendor**____**as**____**day**____**is**____**done**_

_**Fingers of night will soon surrender the setting sun**_

_**I count the moments darling till you're here with me**_

_**Together at last at twilight time"**_

"Twilight Time-by The Platters

To była ulubiona pora Belli. Zwolniła bieg do szybkiego chodu, chcąc obejrzeć, jak na horyzoncie zachodzi słońce. Oślepiające światło igrało na tafli jeziorze. Chłodny wietrzyk delikatnie powiał z nad wody, powodując mienienie się fal kolorami purpury, błękitu i różu. Mogła również poczuć delikatny zapach sosen rosnących w pobliżu drzew.

To była bardzo sielankowa scena do momentu, gdy z jej iPod zaczęło grać „Twilight Time"-The Platters. Złożyła przysięgę przed sobą i już prawie nacisnęła guzik wyłączający.

Zaczęła szurać butami, kiedy zauważyła starszą parę przechodząc obok niej, trzymającą się za ręce. Dla starszych małżeństw była jedynie ofiarą losu.

Bella pozwoliła piosence grać dalej, jednocześnie pozwalając, by wspomnienia z _nim__związane_nawiedziły jej myśli.

Zatrzymała się i podeszła do krawędzi ścieżki, by spojrzeć na Green Lake. W mijających dniach myślała tylko o nim, ale jego niespodziewany, jutrzejszy powrót sprawił, że robiła to coraz częściej i wcale jej się to nie podobało.

Kiedy słońce już zaszło i nastał wieczór, Bella wbiegła na ścieżkę Green Lake prowadzącą do domu. Dotarła do Linden Avenue i mieszkania, które dzieliła razem ze swoim starszym bratem Emmettem.

Sąsiedztwo nie należało do najbogatszych w Seattle, ale było bardzo miłe. Bella chciała dostać się na Uniwersytet Waszyngtoński, choć jej ojcu i bratu nie podobał się pomysł przeprowadzki na własną rękę.

Bella, Emmett, Edward i Alice znali się odkąd byli dziećmi. Ich rodziny

stały się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Widocznie Cullenowie zajmowali się nieruchomościami i kiedy usłyszał o sytuacji Belli, porozmawiał z Charliem o wynajmie lokum. Mieszkanie znajdowało się blisko uniwersytetu i jeśli Bella potrzebowała miejsca do zatrzymania, to mieszkanie było do jej dyspozycji.

Na początku Charlie był niechętny. Jako szeryf policji w Forks wiedział, że byli ludzie, którzy bardziej zasługiwali na taką wspaniałomyślność. Miał także świadomość, że Cullenowie będą tracić pieniądze pozwalając Belli na mieszkanie w tym miejscu.

Po dłuższym negocjowaniu, zdecydowali, że nastąpi przerwa w płaceniu czynszu, ale Emmett miał zamieszkać z Bellą, by pomóc w zapłacie. Charlie całkowicie popierał pomysł, aby Emmett zamieszkał z młodszą siostrą, bo choć miała zostać w tym mieszkaniu, on nie miał już żadnych oporów, gdyż nie podobał mu się jedynie pomysł, by zamieszkała sama.

Bella nie miała z tym problemu ponieważ kochała swojego starszego brata. Oczywiście on testował jej cierpliwość i poczucie humoru wiele razy, tak jak zwykle robi to starszy brat, ale w rzeczywistości wciąż miała go przy sobie.

Siedem lat później, mieszkając ze swoim starszym bratem była odporna na jego urok. Kiedy naprawdę się nad tym zastanowiła, mogła winić za to tylko siebie. Gdyż, kiedy była nastolatką, ubóstwiała Emmetta. Każdy to robił. W szkole średniej był popularny, jako jeden z najlepszych członków w drużynie futbolowej, wszystkie dziewczyny chciały z nim chodzić.

Cóż, albo z Emmettem albo z _nim_.

Wypuściła krótki oddech.

_Edward_.

Mogła teraz w myślach wypowiadać te imię bez żadnych zbędnych emocji.

Emmett i Edward byli typami, u których dziewczyny budziły się rano, by pójść do szkoły. Tylko z jednym z nich, w ten sposób mógł się spełnić licealny sen dziewczyny. Zarówno dla Emmetta jak i Edwarda szkoła średnia była codzienną próbą umiejętności i fizycznych zdolności o których świadczyły potykające się o siebie dziewczyny.

Konkurencja nie była zbyt duża, ale ani Emmett, ani Edward nie brali

tego na poważnie. Zawsze szukali sposobu, aby być wyżej od drugiego, choć na koniec dnia, jeden zawsze był gotów, bez wahania pogratulować drugiemu.

Bardzo dobrze nawzajem się uzupełniali. Emmett grał jako linemen1, a Edward na pozycji rozgrywającego. Gdy grali w koszykówkę, Edward był obrońcą kosza, a Emmett środkowym. Emmett był duży i kłótliwy, a Edward - szczupły i ugodowy. Emmett czasami doprowadzał do konfliktu, ale Edward zawsze był tam, by to złagodzić.

W środku tego wszystkiego była Bella jako ich mediator.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek padło pytanie typu „kto rzucił piłkę dalej" albo „kto miał najlepsze przyłożenie", ona była od udzielania rad.

Kiedy byli dziećmi, Bella brała swoją rolę na poważnie. Lecz gdy dorośli i ich figle

stały się bardziej absurdalne, wybierała któregokolwiek, byle tylko zakończyć tę głupotę.

Mogłaby teraz rozmyślać o ich dziecięcych doświadczeniach z czułością, bo tęskniła za dawnymi latami. Ale dalsza część ich przyjaźni w szkole średniej? Nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że wspomnienie tamtego okresu wywoływało u niej żal i smutek.

Prawie całe swoje życie była zakochana w Edwardzie.

Jeśli spadłaby i skaleczyła się np. w kolano, Emmett kazałby jej iść do domu. Edward opatrzyłby jej skaleczenie i upewnił się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Przypuszczała, że był taki troskliwy z powodu swojej młodszej siostry Alice, ale fakty były takie, że był naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem.

Sprawiał, że zakochanie się w nim było takie proste.

Emmett uważał na nią, ale to Edward ją chronił. Stali się sobie bliżsi, jednak gdzieś tam w ich relacjach coś się zmieniło. Emmett i Edward rozpoczęli studia do czasu gdy Bella był w ostatniej klasie. Chociaż nie byli już obecni w liceum w Forks, ich reputacja była legendarna. To nie pomagało gdy w weekendy, Emmett i Edward przyjeżdżali do domu ze studiów, a w piątki każda dziewczyna w szkole próbowała zrobić plany z Bellą w nadziei, że oni także byliby ich częścią. W ten sposób, dostarczając nadzieję sercu każdej dziewczyny z liceum, że mogłyby mieć jakąś szansę.

Wracając myślami do tamtego tematu, Bella chciała zasznurować sobie usta,

jeśli naprawdę miała być uczciwa, to zaczęło się kiedy była pierwszej klasie a Emmett i Edward byli w ostatniej. Ona i Edward nadal byli blisko, ale czuła, że on się od niej oddala. Wtedy przypisywała to wyłącznie nadchodzącemu wyjazdowi na studia.

Kiedy Emmett i Edward wyjechali na Uniwersytet Waszyngtoński w Seattle, utrzymywał z nią kontakt, lecz Bella czuła, że kiedykolwiek Edward z nią rozmawiał był bardzo ostrożny. Na jej ostatnim roku, kiedy zdecydowała, że będzie się ubiegać o przyjęcie na Uniwersytet Waszyngtoński, Edward przeniósł się w trakcie semestru do Berkeley. Laureat nobla w Medycynie został tam profesorem i Edward skorzystał z okazji, by wyjechać.

Wiadomość o jego przeniesieniu bardzo ją zraniła. Część niej podejrzewała, że nie chciał się z nią więcej przyjaźnić i fakt, że przeniósł się do innej szkoły zanim ona nawet zdecydowała się gdzie będzie studiować, potwierdził jej podejrzenia. Tylko ona nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego uczucia Edwarda do niej zmieniły się tak drastycznie. Łamała sobie głowę, próbując przypomnieć co takiego mogła zrobić, że zdecydował się wyjechać, lecz nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Próbowała rozmawiać na ten temat z Emmettem. Najpierw, zapewnił ją, że nie miała nic wspólnego z wyjazdem Edwarda do innej szkoły. Ale kiedy Bella uparła się, Emmett powiedział jej, by dała sobie z tym spokój. Wyjaśnił jej, że Edward był gotowy na zmiany oraz, że powinna być szczęśliwa ze względu na niego.

Nie widziała Edward przez siedem lat. Miała o nim wieści tylko od Emmetta i Alice, ale kiedykolwiek on bywał z wizytą w domu, ona była poza miastem odwiedzając na Florydzie swoją mamę i jej męża Phila.

Przyszło jej na myśl, że specjalnie planował swoje wizyty tak, aby mogły zbiegać się w czasie z jej pobytem na Florydzie.

Bella próbowała utrzymać z nim kontakt, ale w końcu on przestał odpowiadać na jej telefony i maile. Emmett tłumaczył jej, że Edward jest naprawdę zajęty i nie powinna oczekiwać, by oddzwaniał albo pisał cały czas.

Czasami chciała walnąć Emmetta, za te kłamstwa, który to miał poziom wrażliwości otomana. Bez Edwarda, który łagodził skutki tępej osobowości Emmetta, za każdym razem czuła się naprawdę zraniona.

Wtedy zrozumiała, że Emmett jest taki jak Charlie i nauczyła się brać jego komentarze z rezerwą.

Potrafiła też udzielać mu podobnych uwag. To wydawało się ulepszać ich relacje, ale to było ostatnie odkrycie i Bella nadal starała się, by zawsze być przygotowana na atak ze strony Emmetta.

Teraz, po siedmiu latach bez żadnego kontaktu, Edward miał pojawić się jutro. Pytała się Emmetta czy data jest poprawna i on tylko upewnił ją w tym, że wszystko się zgadza. Edward odwiedzi ich, podczas kiedy ona była w tym samym Stanie.

Jej pierwszą reakcją była myśl by wyjechać. Część jej chciała, by wiedział jak to jest zostawić kogoś jakby był po epidemii dżumy, ale ona nie była mściwą osobą. Jeśli cokolwiek ją ciekawiło to, to dlaczego wracał.

Krótko rozmawiała o tym z Alice i okazało się, że miała ona wkrótce brać ślub i

chciała, by jej brat był częścią wszystkich przygotowań do tego wydarzenia.

Było teraz ciemno. Niebo było obsypane gwiazdami, a uliczne światła paliły się. Zwolniła tempo i zatrzymała się z przodu domu, który dzieliła z Emmettem. Ich mieszkanie było na rogu. Były to dwie historie z brązowym bocznym torem i detalicznymi kamieniami na ganku. Bella pobiegła na tył domu i weszła na werandę.

Sięgnęła po klucz pod matą i otworzyła drzwi. Wyjęła klucz z zamka i weszła do środka. Zdjęła swoje buty i podeszła do lodówki nastawionej na zero stopni. Wyjęła butelkę z wodą, zdjęła czapkę i zanim butelka dotknęła jej warg, usłyszała, jak Emmett woła ją z wnętrza domu.

- Bella? Co zatrzymało cię tak długo? - Wywróciła oczami i wzięła łyk wody z butelki.

- Bell? -zawołał, przełknęła i powiedziała,

- Tak. Jestem tutaj. Tylko wezmę wodę.

- Czy zapomniałaś swojego telefonu komórkowego?

- Nie.

- Więc, dlaczego nie odbierałaś? - Bella skończyła i wzięła kolejny łyk wody z butelki za nim odpowiedziała. - Bo była wyłączona.

- Wyłączona? - mogłaby przysięgnąć, że usłyszała kilka głosów zanim Em jej odpowiedział. - Co, jeśli coś by się stało? Co jeśli potrzebowałbym ciebie?

Bella powiesiła czapkę na butelce od wody i weszła w głąb domu. Szła w dół holu, przechodząc obok jadalni, torując sobie w ten sposób drogę do pokoju dziennego.

- Jaki nagły wypadek? Niech zgadnę. Nie mogłeś znów znaleźć pilota? Przysięgam, Emmett. Jeśli położyłeś pilot w niewłaściwym miejscu znowu, skopię twój... - przerwała w połowie zdania, kiedy zauważyła, że Emmett nie był sam.

- Co do diabła on tutaj robi? - zwęziła oczy na Emmetta zanim obróciła się, by spojrzeć na ich gościa.

- Grzeczniej, Bello. Nie mogłabyś przywitać się jak normalna osoba? - odpowiedział Emmett rzucając Belli ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Powiedziałeś, że nie będzie go aż do jutra. - poprawiła się, chowając kosmyk włosów za ucho ale zapomniała, że miała je związane w koński ogon. Nagle była świadoma faktu, że dopiero co wróciła z biegania i prawdopodobnie wyglądała jak spocona mysz.

- Przyjechał dzień wcześniej. Czy to zbrodnia, że ktoś wrócił do domu dzień wcześniej? – Tym razem Emmett zrobił krok naprzód i spojrzał na Bellę z prawie oskarżycielskim wzrokiem.

Zanim mogłaby cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć, usłyszała Edwarda:

- Cześć, Bella.

Jego głos nie zmienił się jak i jego wpływ na nią. Czuła jak jej ramiona odprężają się i

rozluźnia swoje pięści. Po chwili, odpowiedziała:

- Witaj, Edwardzie.

Emmett głośno westchnął. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie był dobry w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć. Zaszczyciła Edwarda najkrótszymi spojrzeniami jakim tylko mogła, kiedy go witała. Nie chciała spojrzeć na niego. Wiedziała, że jeśli to zrobi będzie stracona. Nie chciała dać mu tego rodzaju władzy nad nią. Zamiast tego, skupiła swoją uwagę na czapce wiszącej na butelce wody jakby był na niej wyryty sens jej życia.

Po chwili Emmett powiedział:

-Edward skończył swoją pracę wcześniej niż przewidywano i zdecydował się wziąć wcześniejszy lot. On tylko przyszedł. - Bella teraz czytała etykietkę na swojej butelce jak gdyby jej życie zależało od wiadomości, że woda w butelce pochodzi z najczystszego górskiego źródła w Tybecie.

- Przywiozłem go. - dodał Emmett i spojrzał na Edwarda, który przyglądał się Belli gdy ta patrzyła się na swoją butelkę wody. Emmett odchrząknął.

Bella wzięła krótki oddech zanim spojrzała w górę i została zaskoczona, widząc, że Edward przyglądał jej się bardzo uważnie. Oblizała swoje usta zanim ,zapytała:

- Jak minął twój lot? - Oczy Edwarda poszerzyły się na chwilę, gdy jej odpowiadał.

-Ja - był w porządku. - Kiwnęła głową.

-Dobrze, jestem pewna, że wy dwaj macie duże zaległości do nadrobienia. - Obróciła się, by wejść na schody, prowadzące na górę do jej pokoju.

Jednak Emmett jej przerwał.

-Idziemy do Blacków, by coś zjeść i wypić. - Bella odwróciła się do Emmetta i odpowiedziała:

- Mam, nadzieję, że będziecie dobrze się bawić. - na co jej brat zrobił krok naprzód.

- Kiedy powiedziałem „my", miałem na myśli całą naszą trójkę.

- Nie jestem głodna. - Jednak jej żołądek zdradził ją burczeniem, na co Emmett się uśmiechnął.

- Słuchajcie chłopaki, idźcie beze mnie. Właśnie wróciłam i musiałabym wziąć prysznic i przebrać się, a to zajmie trochę czasu.

Emmett wziął swój płaszcz z poręczy.

- To dobry pomysł. Pójdziemy prędzej przed sobą. Zamówię coś dla ciebie i spotkamy się tam, kiedy będziesz gotowa.

- Emmett - Bella błagała.

- Bądź tam za dwadzieścia minut.

- Muszę napisać wypracowanie!

-Ty zawsze musisz napisać wypracowanie.

- Tak. I one są czasochłonne.

- Wyjdziesz coś zjeść tak czy owak. - Poślizgnął się na swoim płaszczu.

Miała, zamiar powiedzieć mu, co mogłaby zjeść kiedy Emmett wystąpił naprzód

- Bella. - na cichym głosie, dodał - Proszę. - Wiedziała, że to było dość poważne, jeśli on ją błagał.

Skrzyżowała ręce i odpowiedziała:

- W porządku. - Obdarował ją szerokim uśmiechem i powiedział,

- Dobrze. Widzimy się za chwilę. - Bella pobiegła po schodach i usłyszeli, jak trzasnęła drzwiami.

Emmett podszedł do frontowych drzwi, a Edward podążył za nim.

Kiedy byli już na chodniku, Edward zapytał:

- Jesteś pewny, że to dobry pomysł? - na co Emmett wzruszył ramionami.

- Będzie dobrze. - wsiedli do jego ciężarówki.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Edward - wyglądała na naprawdę wściekłą.

Emmett przekręcił kluczyk i ciężarówka zadudniła.

- To nie była wściekłość.

- Skoro to nie była wściekłość, to co to było? - Edward spojrzał na przyjaciela. Emmett położył palec na swoim podbródku.

- Powiedziałbym, że to jest rozdrażnienie z odrobiną zniecierpliwienia. - Brew Edwarda

zmarszczyła się.

- Emmett, to jest wściekłość. - Ten tylko potrząsnął swoją głową.

- Kiedy Bella jest wściekła, jej łokcie są rozrzucone i jej pięści latają. - Oczy Edwarda poszerzyły się.

- Nie pamiętam, żeby wcześniej kiedykolwiek się wściekała. - Emmett podniósł palec.

- Ach. Ale widzisz, ona mieszka ze mną od przeszło siedmiu lat. Lubię myśleć, że uczy się rozładowywać gniew pod moim kierownictwem. - Edward przebiegł ręką po swoich włosach.

- Sugerujesz, że wkurzałeś ją wiele razy przez ostatnie siedem lat tylko dlatego, że sądziłeś, że mogłaby potrzebować lekcji jak rozładować swój gniew? - Emmett śmiał się.

- To nie jest zabawne. Zamęczałeś ją przez ostatnie siedem lat.

- Jestem jej starszym bratem. Czego innego mógłbyś ode mnie oczekiwać? - Edward pocierał grzbiet swojego nosa.

- Ona prawdopodobnie chce urwać mi głowę.

Minęła minuta nim Emmett odpowiedział:

-Nie, nie urwie. - Edward spojrzał na Emmetta.

- Czy chcesz urwać mi głowę? –

Kącik ust Emmetta uniósł się do góry.

-Nie.

Em zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle i spojrzał na profil przyjaciela. Sam nigdy nie był człowiekiem gadatliwym i nie rozmawiał o uczuciach. W ogóle. Jednak po chwili, zaryzykował i powiedział:

-Nie wiem co zdarzyło się między tobą i Bellą, ale to nie może być nieprzebaczalne. -

Edward spojrzał przez okno, a później na Emmetta. Analizował jego wypowiedź zanim wyznał:

-Naprawdę stęskniłem się za tobą bracie. - Emmett uśmiechnął się i światło zmieniło się na zielone. Wcisnął gaz i samochód ruszył . Wtedy odpowiedział:

-Tak, dobrze wiemy jakie my Swanowie robimy wrażenie na ludziach. - na co Edward zachichotał.

Wkrótce byli juz pod knajpą Blacków. Emmett wjechał na parking i zaparkował.

Wyskoczyli z niej i poszli do baru.

- Czy to jest dobre miejsce? - spytał Edward.

- Tak. Czy pamiętasz Jacoba Blacka? - Edwarda pomyślał przez minutę. -Tak. Grał w piłkę nożną dla Szkoły średniej z La Push. Był naprawdę dobry w odbieraniu.

- To jedno. To jest bar jego taty, czasami Jacob mu pomaga.

- Czym się teraz zajmuje?

- Reperuje klasyczne samochody. - Znaleźli jakieś puste stołki na końcu baru i usiedli.

- Nie grał w piłkę na studiach? - Emmett potrząsnął głową.

- Jego ojciec jest chory i nie chciał zostawiać go samego. - Edward kiwnął głową.

Wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak za barem zbliżył się do ich.

-Hej, Emmett. Co mogę podać tobie i twojemu kumplowi? - Emmett uścisnął dłoń z barmanem.

- Embry. - Zwrócił się do Edwarda chcąc go przedstawić.

- Czekaj, Edward Cullen? Czy nie byłeś rozgrywającym w liceum? - Edward kiwnął głową. - To było dawno temu.

- Czy nadal grasz?

- Nie.

Starszy pan z solą i pieprzem z pomalowanym końskim ogonem, odezwał się z końca baru.

- Embry, zamierzasz z nimi rozmawiać czy przyjąć ich zamówienia?

- Przepraszam. - Embry spojrzał na Emmetta. - To co zwykle? - ten kiwnął głową.

- A co mogę tobie podać? - spytał Edwarda.

- Cokolwiek zamówił Emmett, będzie w porządku. - Embry wyjął dwa kufle i wylał

bursztynowy płyn z kurka. Podał je chłopakom.

- Czy jest coś jeszcze, czego potrzebujecie? – powiedział Emmett.

- Czy kuchnia jest nadal otwarta?

- Pewnie.

- Bella przyjedzie za kilka minut i będzie chciała zjeść obiad. – Na dźwięk imienia Bella, oczy Embryego rozjaśniły, co nie uszło uwadze Edwarda. –Bella przyjedzie? - Emmett uśmiechnął się zanim wziął łyk piwa.

- Dam znać w kuchni . - i szybko się zmył.

- Czy nie zamierzasz czegoś zamówić dla niej? - spytał Edward.

Emmett potrząsnął głowę.

- Oni wiedzą co lubi Bella. - Edward napił się piwa. Wtedy dodał,

- Domyślam się ,że często tu przychodzicie.

- Tak. Bella przyjaźni się z Jacobem. - Emmett wziął kolejny łyk piwa.

- Och. - Edward spojrzał na swoje piwo. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądał Jacob, ale nie potrafił. Jak Bella zaprzyjaźniła się z nim? Czy oni są tylko przyjaciółmi? Spojrzał na Emmetta. Czekał na wyjaśnienia od Emmetta, ale jego uwaga została przeniesiona na Bellę wchodzącą do baru. Jej twarz była lekko zaróżowiona od biegu, a jej włosy były rozpuszczone, ale nadal trochę wilgotne od prysznica.

Kiedy podeszła do nich, wydawało się to jakby działo się to w zwolnionym tempie.

- Edward?

- Co? - oderwał wzrok od Belli i spojrzał na Emmetta.

- Pytałem czy chcesz coś z kuchni? –

- Nie. - Embry był na drugim końcu baru, podchodząc do ich miejsca, wtedy zauważył zbliżającą się Bellę.

- Bella! – Stanęła za Emmettem i Edwardem.

- Cześć, Embry.

- Co mogę ci podać? - Normalnie brała lemoniadę, ale wiedziała, że potrzebuje czegoś trochę mocniejszego.

- Co powiesz na Fat Tire? - Embry kiwnął głową i sięgnął do lodówki. Wyjął wysoką butelkę piwa i otworzył napój.

Odkąd Emmett siedział w jednym końcu baru, jedyne dostępne siedzenie było obok Edwarda.

Mogła się założyć, że Emmett upewnił się, iż tak będzie.

Embry postawił jej napój przed pustym miejscem obok Edwarda. Zawahała się zanim zajęła miejsce.

- Szklankę? -spytał Embry.

Bella machnęła na to ręką.

-Nie, dzięki. - Wzięła i przybliżyła swoje piwo. Musiała coś przekąsić i czuła, to w żołądku.

Musiała coś zjeść bo inaczej alkohol pójdzie jej prosto do głowy.

- Embry, jest Leah?

- Tak. Przygotowuje właśnie coś dla ciebie. - Uśmiechnęła się.

-Dzięki. - Embry odwzajemnił jej się nawet większym uśmiechem.

-Żaden problem. - Zwlekał przez minutę zanim został wezwany przez innego klienta w drugim końcu baru.

- Bella, musisz przestać to robić. - powiedział Emmett .

-Robić co? - Bella spojrzała na brata, ale odkąd Edward usiadł pośrodku, jej spojrzenie kończyło się na nim. Przez co szybko odwracała wzrok. Świetnie.

- Wiesz. Doprowadzasz Embry do szaleństwa.

- Co? Wszystko, co zamówiłam to piwo.

- On praktycznie ciągle się potyka, kiedy uśmiechasz się do niego. - Tym razem Bella pochyliła się nad barem, by spojrzeć na Emmetta.

-To miało znaczyć, że będzie gotowy, by spotkać się zemną ponownie, kiedy skończy swoją zmianę. - Edward zakrztusił się swoim piwem.

Emmett poklepał go po plecach.

- Bella, nie chcemy słuchać o twoich paskudnych podrywach. Oczywiście to jest naprawdę traumatyczne dla niektórych z nas.

- Um. - Bella wskazała na siebie.

- Garnek. - Następnie wskazała na Emmetta. - Kocioł. - Edward zaśmiał się.

Embry wrócił z obiadem Belli.

- Proszę bardzo. - Grillowany ser i pomidory. Bella nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

-Dziękuję . - Emmett odchrząknął. Uśmiech Belli osłabł nieznacznie.

- Podziękuj Leah ode mnie.

- Pewnie. - Embry udawał, że poleruje bar obok Belli, ale wtedy Leah krzyknęła, że jest jeszcze jedno zamówienie.

-Uh, przepraszam. - Obrócił się, by pójść i podać zamówienie, ale przed tym potknął się lecz odzyskał równowagę zanim upadł na twarz.

Wyraz twarzy Belli pozostał bez zmian, ale Emmett wypuścił mały chichot.

- Emmett, przestań! - Bella upomniała go, kiedy Embry zniknął.

- Naprawdę musisz położyć kres jego niedoli. - Kącik ust Belli uniósł się nieznacznie. - Ale jest taki świetny w całowaniu. - Emmett wstał szybko.

- Idę porozmawiać z Billem. - Ruszył z dużą szybkością na drugi koniec baru, co zaskoczyło Edwarda. Oboje z Bellą byli przez chwilę cicho zanim Edward powiedział:

- Więc ty i Embry. . . - Bella wzięła francuski smażony narybek.

- Nie. Tylko mówię takie rzeczy, by wprowadzić Emmetta w zakłopotanie. - Edward uśmiechnął się zanim wziął łyk piwa.

Bella opracowywała swoje kanapki i francuskie narybki kiedy Edward niańczył swoje piwo. Cisza nie była niewygodna, ale dało się wyczuć napięcie.

-Więc...

-Co..

Oboje rozpoczęli równocześnie.

Edward powiedział,

- Proszę. Mów. - Bella zawahała się zanim odpowiedziała,

- Przepraszam za wcześniej. - Edward popatrzył na nią ze zmieszanymi uczuciami.

Bella przesunęła się na siedzeniu. - Kiedy byłeś u nas dzisiaj w domu . Nie chciałam zabrzmieć tak. . . wrogo. - Edward wzruszył ramionami.

- Powiedzieć, że zostałaś zaskoczona to prawdopodobnie za mało. - Bella wzięła długi łyk piwa. Po chwili, odpowiedziała:

- Coś w tym stylu. - Nie chciała przeprowadzać tej rozmowy właśnie teraz. Siedem lat niczego, a tu nagle siedzi obok niego pijąc piwo. To było zbyt dużo, by znieść to w tej chwili. Powiedziała:

- Emmett powiedział, że przyjechałeś tutaj, by pomóc Alice w ślubie. - Kiwnął głową.

- Ja tylko. . . to jest niesamowicie uprzejme. –

Spojrzał na nią.

- Dlaczego?

- Dlaczego chciałbyś pomóc w ślubie?

- Dlaczego nie?

- Ponieważ jesteś facetem. - Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć , ale je zamknął. Po chwili

powiedział,

- Nie wiem co dokładnie dla mnie zaplanowała.

- Och. - Wzięła gryza swoje grillowanej kanapki z serem i powiedziała - Czy spotkałeś już jej narzeczonego? - On kiwnął głową.

- Właściwie ich zapoznałem.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Chodziłem do szkoły z Jasperem w Berkeley.

- Zapomniałam, że chodził do Berkeley.

- Więc, pomagasz w ślubie Alice? - Kiwnęła głową.

- Jestem druhną.

- Och. To powinno być zabawne. - Obdarzyła Edward złowrogim spojrzeniem.

- Nie? To nie jest zabawne. - Nie mógł sobie poradzić z uśmiechaniem się.

Pociągnęła długi łyk piwa.

- To źle, prawda? - Bella postawiła piwo na barze.

- Alice nie jest właściwie taka zła, to druga druhna, wprawia mnie w zakłopotanie.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Jest naprawdę apodyktyczna i zadręcza mnie głupimi szczegółami. - Obniżyła swój głos. - Myślę, że ona jest trochę zbyt powierzchowna. - Edward kontynuował słuchanie.

- Ma na imię Rosalie. - Brwi Edwarda zwęziły się.

- Znasz ją? - spytała Bella.

Odchrząknął i kiwnął głową.

- Sądzę, że jest siostrą Jaspera. –

- Tak.

- Chce zrobić wszystko dla Alice na przykład przyjęcie przedślubne i wieczór panieński. Kocham Alice, ale to będzie bardzo drogie.

- Rozumiem.

- I wydaje mi się, że Rosalie ma bardzo kosztowne gusta.

- Tak.

- Jeśli miałabym prawdziwą pracę i nie chodziła przez część czasu do szkoły, to nie byłoby problemu.

- Czy powinienem porozmawiać o tym z Alice?

- Boże, nie! - Bella chwyciła rękę Edwarda. Spojrzała w dół na jej dłoń i jego rękę i szybko zabrała swoją. Obniżyła swój głos.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku. - Obdarował ją dobrym naturalnym uśmiechem.

- Proszę, nie mów nic Alice ani Rosalie. Nie powinnam tego mówić na pierwszym spotkaniu.

Jestem kiepską druhną.

- Nie martw się tym.

- Nie, jestem zaszczycona, że Alice chce bym uczestniczyła w jej ślubie. Nie powinnam się

skarżyć.

- W porządku. Możesz dać sobie upust. - Bella wzięła głęboki oddech. Jak to możliwe? Nie rozmawiali przez prawie siedem lat i czują się tak jakby kontynuowali znajomość, gdzie skończyli.

Wszystkie obawy i rozczarowania, które czuła kiedy Edward był tu teraz wydawały się być odległymi wspomnieniami. Bella pamiętała, że miał talent do wyciągania jej ze złego humoru. A może to było piwo.

Przedtem Bella nie chciała o tym myśleć nigdy więcej, przyszedł Emmett.

- Czy zjadłaś już obiad?

- Tak.

- Jestem gotowy, do wyjścia. Jestem pewny, że Edward jest zmęczony, a ja mam jutro wczesną zmianę.

- Przepraszam, Emmett. Jeśli wiedziałbym, nie chciałbym... - -powiedział Edward.

Emmett machną ręką.

- To żaden problem. - Edward wyjął swój portfel.

- Już wszystko załatwione - powiedział Emmett.

- Dzięki.

Pomachali na pożegnanie Billemu i Embremu i wyszli.

Kiedy podeszli do swoich samochodów, Emmett zapytał,

- Więc twoja dziewczyna ma na imię Rosalie? - Bella zatrzymała się przy swoim samochodzie.

- Więc, ja... - Edward spojrzał na stojące obok rodzeństwo. - To skomplikowane.

- Słyszałem, że jest cudowna. - Emmett nieobecny szukał kluczy w swojej kieszeni.

- Um, pewnie. - Edward pocierał kark patrząc na ziemie.

Bella zaparkowała obok nich.

- Zobaczymy się w domu, Emmett.

- Ok. Bell.

Zawahała się zanim powiedziała,

- Dobranoc, Edward.

Edward spojrzał na nią zanim odpowiedział,

- Dobranoc, Bella. - Weszła do swojego auta i wyjechała z parkingu. Odjechała przed Emmettem i cieszyła się, że będzie w domu przed nim. Miał zawieść Edwarda do domu Cullenów, mieszkali jakieś dziesięć minuty drogi od nich. Przynajmniej, mogła udać, że śpi, kiedy Emmett przyjedzie do domu.

Potrzebowała czas dla siebie, by się zadręczać. Oczywiście znał Rosalie! Jest siostrą Jaspera. Prawdopodobnie znali się od dawna. Bella nie chciała nawet myśleć o tym jak długo się spotykają.

Zatrzymała się przed domem i wyłączyła silnik. Położyła swoją głowę na kierownicy. Tak wiele zdarzyło się dzisiejszego wieczoru, a jednak była pewna, że to dopiero początek.

Nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego tak się wygłupiła. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że obraziła dziewczynę Edwarda w ten sposób. Powinna trzymać język za zębami tak jak planowała. Bella nie chciała teraz myśleć co sobie pomyślał Edward po uwagach, które powiedziała pod adresem jego dziewczyny. Powstrzymywała łzy, które cisnęły się jej do oczu. Wysiadła z samochodu i weszła do domu. Wtedy wspięła się po schodach do swojego pokoju. Bez włączania światła, rozebrała się i znalazła starą koszulkę na swoim łóżku.

Weszła na łóżko i leżała tak przez chwilę, próbując zasnąć, nie myśląc o dzisiejszym wieczorze. Niestety, pod kołdrą w ciemnej sypialni, jej myśli zawsze błądziły ku Edwardowi.

W szkole średniej, myślała o wszystkich scenariuszach dla nastoletniej dziewczyny, która mogłaby pójść dalej z chłopakiem w którym była zakochana. Ale ostatnio, jej uczucia były pełne żalu o to co mogło się zdarzyć. Była zraniona i trochę rozgniewana przez fakt, że Edward wyciął ją ze swego życia. Przebolała fakt, że było to proste dla niego, odejść bez żadnego pożegnania. Ale to czego naprawdę nienawidziła to było to, że chociaż Edward mógł postawić sprawę jasno, nie chcąc z nią utrzymywać żadnych stosunków, mała część niej miała nadzieje, że miałaby szansę być z nim. Po dzisiejszym wieczorze, Bella wiedziała, że nie było żadnej nadziei.

1W futbolu amerykański, linemen jest ten, który specjalizuje się w grze na głównej linii.


	2. Rozdział 02  Urocze stworzenie

**Rozdział 2- Urocze stworzenie**

_**The world is a vampire, sent to drain**_

_**Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames**_

_**And what do I get, for my pain?**_

_**Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game**_

"_**Bullet with Butterfly Wings"**_1 by The Smashing Pumpkins

Bella zacisnęła rękawice w pięści i uderzyła w worek treningowy. Następnie walnęła lewym sierpowym. Czuła ból na kłykciach, który był dowodem na to że, jej uderzenia były prawdziwe. Słuchała Smashing Pumpkins ryczących w jej iPodzie, próbując zagłuszyć swoje myśli. To pomagało do pewnego stopnia, lecz gdy tylko następowała przerwa w muzyce, jej myśli wciąż podążały do Edwarda. Minęły trzy dni od wieczora u Blacków ale wyglądało na to, że Emmett i Edward nadrabiali stracony czas i planowali wspólnie każdy wieczór. Nie mogła uniknąć spotkania z nim, ale zdołała wyłączyć się od ich męskich wycieczek, które miały na celu uściślić ich więzy przyjaźni.

Za wyjątkiem, wydarzeń ubiegłej nocy. Emmett pracował dla Seattle Parks w Redakcji, w której właśnie zaczął rotację dla Discovery Park, który jest największym parkiem w Seattle. Odkąd sezon letni się zaczął, coraz więcej ludzi wychodziło, by cieszyć się ładną pogodą i naturalnym otoczeniem. Pierwotnie, Edward i Emmett planowali pójść na boisko do rzutów, ale odkąd Em był zmęczony po jego długiej zmianie, zamawiali pizzę i oglądali mecz, gdzie grali Mariner2.

Bella mogłaby przebywać w swoim pokoju dopóki byliby na dole i zacieśniali ich przyjaźń, ale już oglądała mecz, kiedy Edward pojawił się z pizzą, by później nie odstąpić jej brata na krok. To był najdłuższy wieczór w jej życiu.

Jakimś sposobem pierwszej nocy po jego powrocie, udało jej się nie patrzeć na Edwarda. Kiedy byli w barze, zdołała utrzymać swój wzrok na swojej grillowanej kanapce z serem. Chociaż to nie było łatwe. Jednakże, samo siedzenie z nimi w kuchennym świetle było zaspokojeniem dla oka a nawet więcej.

Biła pięścią w worek, jak gdyby próbowała wyłonić jakiś sens z samej siebie. Nawet po tym wszystkim, w tym roku, Bella nadal miała nadzieję, że ma szansę u Edwarda. Bała się, że została przejrzana ubiegłej nocy, chociaż wiedziała, że to była beznadziejna sprawa.

Mogła poczuć na swoich kłykciach rany pod rękawicami i dyskomfort, ale nie ze względu na

niewygodę, lecz dlatego, że była pewna, iż Edward zauważył jak zaczęła się na niego patrzeć.

To nie była jej wina. Od minuty w której otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła stojącego na ganku Edwarda z pudełkiem pizzy, wiedziała, że była w tarapatach. Musiała powstrzymać się od zabrania jedzenia z jego rąk i rzucenia go na przeciwną ścianie i ...

Wykonała półobrót kopiąc worek i uderzyła go prawym sierpowym. Musiała wyrzucić z siebie całą frustrację, zanim wszyscy znajdą się w domu Cullenów dzisiejszego wieczora.

Bella nic nie mogła poradzić, że nienawidziła siebie za ciągłe reagowanie na niego w ten sam

sposób, kiedy był w pobliżu. Myślała o tym, jak pierwszy raz się zobaczyli, mogliby spotykać się jak przyjaciele, ale wiedziała, że to było niemożliwe. Najbardziej frustrowało ją to, że wydawało się, iż Edward wydawał się nieporuszony ich rozstaniem.

Powróciła myślami do momentu, kiedy byli sami w kuchni.

_Początek retrospekcji_

_Bella zaprowadziła tam Edwarda by odłożył pizzę, dopóki Emmett był na górze, by wziąć_

_prysznic i przebrać się. Podczas gdy Edward wkładał pizzę do piekarnika, Bella podeszła do lodówki po piwo. Emmett był całkowitym koneserem piwa , więc Bella kucnęła na podłodze, by popatrzeć na duży wybór i przeczytać rodzaje dla Edwarda. Bez ostrzeżenia, podszedł i stanął za nią. Opierał się jedną rękę na drzwiach, a drugą na boku lodówki. Kucnął obok niej, jego twarz była na tym samym poziomie co jej, gdy czytał etykiety na butelkach od piwa. Próbowała utrzymać na nich wzrok, jak gdyby jej życie zależało od tego, ale oczy ją zdradziły i zaczęła przyglądać się Edwardowi, jak jego wargi poruszały się kiedy czytał nazwy._

_Przygryzła wargę, kiedy powiedział Michelob._

_Nie wiedziała na jakie się zdecydował, ale kiedy sięgnął by je chwycić, Bella zauważyła_

_małą bliznę pod jego prawym uchem. Edward zdobył ją wchodząc na drzewo. Pośliznął się i przez to skaleczył część swojej twarzy. Blizna była mała i prawie niewidoczna._

_Wtedy, kiedy nie udało mu się wspiąć, był bardzo smutny, ponieważ założył się z Emmettem oto kto pierwszy dotrze na szczyt drzewa. Zwycięzca w zamian miał usiąść obok Lauren Mallory w autobusie następnego dnia. Nie tylko przegrał zakład, ale jego duma także została zraniona. Bella współczuła jemu. Po tym jak jego ojciec Dr. Carlisle opatrzył otarcie i zabandażował je, Bella pocałował go w opatrunek. Powiedziała mu, że jest jej przykro, że nie będzie mógł usiąść obok Lauren w autobusie, ale za to mógłby usiąść obok niej. Właśnie zaczęła jedenaście lat a Edward miał już skończone dwanaście. Teraz na pewno nie była jedenastolatką i chciała znów pocałować jego znamię pod uchem, na co miała straszną ochotę, ponieważ współczuła mu._

_Koniec retrospekcji_

Muzyka zmieniła się na Pretty Handsome Awkward - Used . Nic nie mogła poradzić, na mały

uśmiech, który pojawił się na jej wargach i dalej kontynuowała maltretowanie worka treningowego. Emmett robił kanapkę, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek. Spojrzał na swój strój i poszedł, zobaczyć kto to. Otworzył drzwi i był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył Edwarda.

- Hej, Edward. Co ty tutaj robisz? - Wzruszył ramionami.

- Byłem w sąsiedztwie.

Zaprosił go do środka, Edward wszedł i podążył za przyjacielem do kuchni. Em

kontynuował składanie swojej kanapki.

- Głodny?

Edward potrząsnął głową. Emmett kontynuował nakładanie sera i pieczonego mięsna na kanapkę.

- Myślałem, że mieliśmy przyjść wieczorem do ciebie.

- Tak. Wiesz, że tam będzie jedzenie, prawda? - Edward spojrzał na kanapkę Emmetta, którą

zbudował, z przebłyskiem niedowierzania .

- Tak. To jest tylko przekąska. - Emmett położył kromkę chleba pszennego na stosie mięsa i sera.

- Um. Ok.

- Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz niczego jeszcze? - Odgryzł spory kęs kanapki.

- Tak, w porządku. Alice zaplanowała coś dużego na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Emmett burknął coś, ale Edward mu przerwał,

- Co? Masz pełne usta.

Em podniósł piwo i wziął łyka. Po chwili, powiedział:

- Naprawdę? Myślałem, że mieliśmy tylko wyjść, by coś zamówić i przywieść.

- Tak, więc, kiedy powiedziałem Alice, że macie przyjść dzisiaj wieczorem, zrobiła z tego dużą sprawę i nalegała, że musimy przygotować coś do jedzenia.

Emmett uśmiechnął się. - Ona gotuje?

Edward wywrócił oczami. - Ona robi klopsikowe kanapki.

- Ach! Moje ulubione!

Zaśmiał się i potem powiedział, - Tak. Więc może powinieneś przestać jeść, by nie rozczarować Alice, gdyż już jadłeś.

- Mówiłem już, że to tylko przekąska.. A poza tym, - trzymał kanapkę, - Nie będzie innej pory do naładowania energii, aż wyjdziemy i kto wie na jak długo starczy jedzenia.

- Będzie dużo jedzenia. Alice zaprosiła też Jaspera i Rosalie.

Brwi Emmentta złączyły się.

- Twoja dziewczyna będzie tam dzisiaj wieczorem?

- Emmett. - rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Co? Najwyższy czas by ją poznać.

- To nie jest tak, że ją ukrywam. Jej praca wymaga, by dużo podróżowała.

- Więc, słyszałem, że jest piękna.

- Od kogo o tym słyszałeś?

- Od Belli. - wziął kęsa swojej kanapki.

Tym razem brwi Edward zeszły się. - Ona poznała Rosalie?

Emmett zastanawiał się i przełknął.

- Nie, tylko widziała ją na zdjęciach.

- Och. - Zawahał się zanim odpowiedział:

- Poza tym, gdzie jest Bella?

- Myślę, że jest nadal w garażu.

- Co ona tam robi?

- Wali w worek treningowy.

Edward spojrzał na tylne okno, za jakimiś znakami bytności Belli, ale kiedy usłyszał ostatni

komentarz przyjaciela, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego.

- Co robi?

- Bierze lekcję z kick boxingu.

- Naprawdę?

- Więc, tata dostał zgłoszenia o jakichś napadach ulicznych, słyszał że są gdzieś w okolicy i chciał aby Bella była w stanie sama się obronić.

- Więc, ona ćwiczy kick boxing?

- Próbowałem uczyć ją jakichś chwytów, ale. . . - oczyścił swoje gardło - Ona potrafi być naprawdę agresywna.

Jedna z brwi Edwarda wygięła się. - Agresywna? Co masz na myśli?

- Jej uderzenia są naprawdę szybkie i nie okazuje litości.

Edward trzymał wybuch śmiechu. - Nie sądzę by ją w sobie miała. Ale zastanówmy się -

uśmiechnął się - Z takim bratem jak ty, przypuszczam, że naprawdę nie miała żadnego wyboru.

- Hej, jeśli wdałbym się w jakąś bójkę, najpierw o pomoc poprosiłbym Bellę a potem ciebie.

Edward zarzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchł śmiechem. Potem odezwał się, trochę spokojniej:

- Pomyśl, Emmett. Bella?

Emmett obniżył głos i odłożył kanapkę.

- Koleś, ona potrafi być naprawdę brutalna.

Edward potrząsnął swoją głową. - Myślę, że przesadzasz.

Emmett wskazał swoim podbródkiem drzwi obok lodówki. - To są drzwi do garażu. Sam się

przekonaj. - Podniósł kanapkę, ale zanim ugryzł, powiedział, - Jeśli Smashing Pumpkins gra, nie przerywaj jej. Puszcza ich tylko, jeśli naprawdę chce się odseparować.

- A co, jeśli gra coś innego? - Edward stawał się coraz bardziej dociekliwy. Myślał przez chwilę zanim odpowiedział:

- Powinno być w porządku. Tylko się nie podkradaj do niej.

- Dobrze. - Edward miał spytać, dlaczego nie mógłby podkraść się do Belli, jeśli była w nastroju do skopania czyjeś dupy, ale pomyślał, że to lepsze od tego. Emmett przyłapywał Bellę w bojowej pozie. Edward podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Ryknęły dźwięki _Pretty Handsame Awkward_. Spojrzał na Emmetta, który pokazał mu uniesionego kciuka w górze.

Edward wkroczył do garażu. Bella odwrócona był do niego plecami, więc nie wiedziała, że wszedł. Miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, by wiedziała, że nie jest sama, ale był całkowicie zaskoczony tym co zobaczył . Jej ruchy były pewne i silne, co go zaskoczyło. Jej ciosy były głośne a jej kopnięcia stałe. Dostarczyła każdym uderzeniom i kopnięciom tyle wdzięku, którego Edward nigdy nie widział, czegoś równocześnie tak delikatnego i potężnego.

Jej twarz wyrażała intensywne uczucia, odkrył że, jest niewiarygodnie prowokująca. Wyglądała jakby chciała złamać kogoś w pół, a mimo to nic nie mógł poradzić, że to było takie urzekające. To było jak oglądanie,uroczego stworzonka, które chciałbyś posiadać, ale nie mogłeś ponieważ jego siła była zbyt przytłaczająca. Edward zawsze pamiętał Bellę jako zamyśloną, uprzejmą i czasami nieśmiałą.

_Początek retrospekcji_

_Ubiegłej nocy, było tak samo, wieczór ciągnął się, była mniej ostrożna i nawet przyjazna._

_Po zdobyciu punktu w grze, Emmett poszedł do kuchni, by wziąć więcej piwa i pizzy, zostawiając Edwarda i Belle na tapczanie. Samych._

_Bella była w środku. On siedział po jej lewej stronie, a Emmett po prawej. Kiedy Emmett poszedł do kuchni, Edward czuł, jak jego ciało napina się._

_Poruszył się na swoim miejscu i zapytał, - Podobał ci się mecz?_

_- Tak. - po chwili powiedziała, - A tobie?_

_Pokiwał głową. A potem odpowiedział, - Nie wiedziałem, że interesujesz się baseballem._

_Wzruszyła ramionami. - Możesz nazwać tę część procesem indoktrynacji._

_Uśmiechnął się. - Procesem indoktrynacji?_

_- Między naszym ojcem i Emmettem, nie było innej drogi, wykorzystałam szansę._

_- Mogę to zrozumieć. - wypuścił cichy śmiech._

_- Emmett twierdzi, że powinnam być wdzięczna. Facet, z którym skończę będzie mnie czcił._

_- Nie sądzę, że twoje uznanie dla sportów jest czymś co będzie czcił._

_Zanim mogłaby odpowiedzieć, Emmett wrócił ze świeżym piwem i kolejnym kawałkiem pizzy._

_- He, jedyną osobą, która powinna starać się zdobyć pierwszą bazę jest lepsza w telewizji._

_Oczy Edwarda poszerzyły się na usłyszany komentarz, ale Bella pośpieszyła się i odpowiedziała:_

_- To nie twoja sprawa jak daleko dostanie się Edward._

_Edward podniósł się ze swego siedzenia. - Ale, Ja.._

_- Poza tym, ja nie pozwalam facetowi dostać się do pierwszej bazy, aż do trzeciej randki._

_Obrócili się by spojrzeć na Bellę. - Nie pozwalasz? - Obaj zapytali jednocześnie._

_- Nie. - Miała mały uśmiech na twarzy, kiedy to powiedziała, - Ale w przypadku Edwarda,_

_prawdopodobnie pozwoliłabym mu dostać się do drugiej bazy._

_Emmett zakrztusił się swoim piwem i plunął śliną, - Nigdy nie żartuj o takich rzeczach! - Zadrżał. Edward spojrzał na Bellę, która stanowczo skupiała swoją uwagę na ekranie telewizora. __**Czy ona naprawdę myślała o mnie w ten sposób? Albo może tylko próbowała zripostować**__**poprzedni komentarz Emmetta? **__Edward nie miał żadnego pomysłu a jednak, nic nie mógł poradzić na ewentualność, że Bella go pociągała._

_Koniec retrospekcji_

Muzyka ucichła i Edward skorzystał z okazji i odchrząknął, by zawiadomić ją o swojej

obecności. Bella spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła go stającego w drzwiach. Zanim następna piosenka zaczęła się, podeszła do swego iPod i wyłączyła go.

Spojrzała na niego i spytała:

- Edward?

- Przepraszam. - Wepchnął swoje ręce do kieszeni. - Emmett powiedział, że jesteś tutaj.

Mrugnęła kilka razy zanim odpowiedziała - Co tutaj robisz? Myślałam, że mamy iść dzisiaj

wieczorem do ciebie.

- Och, tak. Byłem w sąsiedztwie.

- W porządku.

Cholera, pomyślał Edward. Nie rozumiał, że był taki oczywisty.

Bella podeszła do niego. - Czy coś jest nie tak?

- Nie, dlaczego?

- Dobrze, przypuszczam, że powinniśmy być u ciebie za godzinę i. . .

- Och, Alice przysłała mnie, by kupić coś na dzisiejszy wieczór i zorientowałem się, że byłem

niedaleko, więc postanowiłem wpaść. - Naprawdę tego nie przemyślał. - Czy potrzebujesz pomocy w czymkolwiek?

Bella uniosła brew. - Aaa, masz na myśli z przygotowaniem się?

Otwierał swoje usta kilka razy, ale nic nie powiedział. Bella odpięła zapięcia na swoich rękawicach i rzuciła je na półkę z narzędziami. Edward zauważył jej okaleczone kłykcie i zapytał. - Dobrze się czujesz? - Wziął dłonie Belli w swoje i sprawdził, czy wszystko z nimi dobrze. Poruszyła się w miejscu. - Nic mi nie jest. To nic takiego. Próbowała się wyrwać od niego, ale on nie puścił jej.

- Może mój ojciec powinien to obejrzeć.

- Nie! - Oczyściła swoje gardło kiedy spojrzał na nią. - Mam na myśli, że jest w porządku. To

zdarza mi się cały czas. W tym momencie wszedł Emmett.

- Co wy… - zauważył, jak Edward trzyma dłonie Belli.

Edward zabrał ręce, ale Emmett powiedział - Co się stało, Bella?

Schowała ręce za plecami. - Nic.

Em podszedł do niej. - Niech spojrzę.

Spróbowała obejść Emmetta, ale był ogromny, nie było żadnych szans. Zawahała się

zanim pokazała mu swoje ręce. Kiedy zobaczył, że jej kłykcie są zakrwawione i potłuczone, powiedział:

- Coś ty do diabła robiła?

- Nic. - Zabrała ręce i odeszła by wejść do domu.

- Isabello Mario! - Emmett deptał jej po pietach. Edward odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

Bella szukała w zamrażalniku jakiegoś lodu. - Wszystko ze mną będzie dobrze.

- Dlaczego to sobie zrobiłaś? - Wyciągnął rękę obok Belli i wziął torebkę zamarzniętego groszku z zamrażalnika i podał go jej.

- Nie miałam nic do roboty, więc pomyślałam, że tylko zadrapanie, a i straciłam rachubę czasu gdy ćwiczyłam.

Emmett potrząsnął swoją głową. - Wracając do tego, to ty naprawdę nie musisz czuć bólu. - drwił z niej. Spoglądając na jego wielkość i krzepę, Emmett naprawdę się troszczył. Bella spróbowała dać mu uspokajający uśmiech. - To mały ból.

- Mały? - Emmett potrząsnął swoja głowę. - Wyciągnij swoje ręce.

Czując się winna za zmartwienia Emmetta, Bella zrobił jak kazał. Emmett położył torebkę z

zamarzniętym groszkiem na jej dłoni. - Jak się czujesz?

- Lepiej.

Em zwrócił się do Edwarda. - Choć tutaj.

- Co? Nie, wszystko jest w porządku. - Bella spróbował zabrać ręce.

Emmett trzymał je na okładzie. Powiedział: - Edward, trzymaj to na jej dłoniach, kiedy pójdę

szukać jakiejś maści i środków przeciwbólowych.

Kiwnął głową i zajął miejsce przyjaciela. Emmett wyszedł z kuchni i poszedł do łazienki na piętrze by szukać opatrunków.

- Musisz być bardzo zdenerwowana z jakiegoś powodu. - Edward powiedział, kiedy trzymał zimny okład na ranie.

Bella spojrzała na opakowanie z groszkiem, które Edward trzymał na jej kostkach.

Pod spodem, jego ręka dotknęła jej dłoni. Byli rozgrzani w porównaniu do torby z groszkiem.

Wzruszyła ramionami. - To było coś co, zdecydowanie zapamiętałem o tobie.

Bella spojrzała na niego i powiedziała: - Co?

- Co skłoniło cię do tego?

- Ja, wiem, że to było głupie. - spojrzała z powrotem na opakowanie z groszkiem.

Po chwili Edward zapytał - Więc, co cię tak zasmuciło?

Bella westchnęła. - To nie było smutne.

Edward czekał na jej kontynuację. Po chwili powiedziała:

- Tylko zagubiłam się w swoich myślach.

- O czym myślałaś?

- O niczym.

Zachichotał. - To musiało być coś, skoro twoje kłykcie są tak okaleczone z powodu tego całego myślenia. Spojrzała na niego. Edward ponownie wpatrywał się w nią z tą samą intensywnością. Po minucie Bella powiedziała,

- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

Zabrał pukiel włosów z jej policzka. - Nie wiem.

- Edward, nie zachęcaj jej - Emmett wszedł do kuchni i położył maść i Advil na kuchennej

wysepce. Zabrał rękę. - Nic takiego nie robiłem.

- Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi i jej przytrafił się jakiś wypadek, byłeś tam, by opatrzeć jej skaleczenia i stłuczenia co jak sadzę, tylko zachęcało ją bardziej.

Bella czuła, jak jej policzki płoną. - To nieprawda! Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić, że miałam

kłopoty z koordynacją ruchową..

- To wydawało się pogarszać się kiedykolwiek Edward był pobliżu. - Emmett odkręcił nakrętkę od maści. - Nie, to tak się nie działo! - _Nieprawdaż_? zastanowiła się.

Emmett podnosił brew na nią i wtedy spojrzał na Edwarda, który nadal trzymał torebkę

zamarzniętego groszku na skaleczeniu. - I nie zaprzeczaj, że nie lubiłeś iść jej na ratunek.

Oczy Edwarda poszerzyły się. - Co powinienem zrobić? Tylko zignorować to, że zawsze się

kaleczyła? Emmett potrząsnął głową i nabrał trochę maści z tubki. - Bella nie jest tak krucha jak sądzisz. - Zabrał zimny okład z jej skaleczenia. Edward spojrzał na Emmetta, który smarował maścią jej kłykcia. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że Bella była krucha. - Ale Emmett drążył dalej. - Wiesz, chodzi mi oto co mówiłem, jeżeli wdałbym, się w jakąś bójkę, chciałbym aby Bella była po mojej stronie.

- Co powiedziałeś? - Bella była ogłuszona.

Emmett kiwnął głową. - Bello, przeszłaś długą drogę. Nie potrzebujesz ratunku.

Bella uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała jak jej starszy brat ostrożnie nakłada maść na jej skaleczenie.

- Tak, więc co teraz robisz?

Emmett nie stracił wątku. - Troszczę się o moją małą siostrę.

Telefon zadzwonił zanim Bella mogłaby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Emmett wręczył maść Edwardowi. - Skończ to za mnie. - i poszedł do bezprzewodowego telefonu, który leżał na kuchennej ladzie .

Przeczytał, kto dzwoni. - To z pracy. - Poszedł do holu i mogli usłyszeć, jak rozmawia przez

telefon, choć reszta jego rozmowy była stłumiona.

Edward kontynuował nakładanie maści na kłykcia Belli. Po chwili, powiedział:

- Sądzę, że on trochę drażni się ze mną.

Brwi Belli złączyły się. - Dlaczego tak myślisz?

- Nie sądzę, że lubił, kiedy zwracałem uwagę na to, że kiedykolwiek się raniłaś.

- A ja nie sądzę, że tak jest.

Nałożył ostatnią porcję maści na jej skaleczenie i poszedł do zlewu, by umyć ręce. - Więc, on

zdecydowanie zabrzmiał jakby był rozdrażniony.

Bella podeszła do wysepki kuchennej i otworzyła pudełko Advil. - Mogę gwarantować, że nic z tego nie zostało skierowane do ciebie. Edward otworzył lodówkę i wyjął butelkę wody. Otworzył ją, a potem wręczył ją Belli. Wzięła ją, włożyła pigułki do ust, by następnie popić wodą. Po chwili powiedziała:

- Zawsze znajdowałam się w takiej sytuacji jak ta. Jeśli skaleczę się, pomagasz mi, a Emmett

popada w smutek.

Edward zachichotał. - Jeśli rozumiesz to w ten sposób, że czas, kiedy próbowałem nauczyć cię jak jeździć na deskorolce nie był stracony, to tak.

Bella skupiła się na wspomnieniu. Zdołała w tym czasie: zwichnąć kostkę i rozwalić nos.

Oparli się obok siebie na ladzie w kuchni. Bella studiowała zranienia na swoich kłykciach, Edwardjej się przyglądał . Po chwili powiedział:

- Założę się, że to nie jest tak źle jak wygląda.

- Nie, ale to znaczy, że kariera prezenterska moich rąk jest skończona. - Oboje zachichotali.

Wtedy Edward powiedziała: - Domyślam się, że powinienem zacząć się już zbierać.

- Proszę, spróbuj opanować swoje podekscytowanie.

- Kocham Alice, ale ona skłania mnie do. . .

- Przeholowania? - Uśmiechnął się.

- Aktualnie, ona jest lepsza w utrzymaniu prostych spraw.

- Jeśli spróbujesz mnie spytać, czy nie musisz wystroić się na dzisiejszy wieczór, mogę cię

zapewnić, że dostanie świra, jeśli ubierzesz się w jeansy.

Uśmiechnęła się. - Dobrze. Myślę, że Jasper jest dla niej dobry. Złagodniała odkąd się spotykają. - Kiwnął głową potwierdzająco.

To wyglądało tak, jakby trzecia jednostka dołączyła do rozmowy, ale żaden z ich nie był skłonne do uznania tego. Po chwili Edward odezwał się - Wiesz, wracając do tego, byłaś dość intensywna. Spojrzała na niego. - O czym ty mówisz?

- Pojmuję, dlaczego Emmett chciałby cię mieć po swojej stronie, jeśli wdałby się w jakąś burdę. Nic nie mgła nic poradzić na śmiech. - Walić w worek, a osobę, to dwie zdecydowanie różne rzeczy.

- Nie wiem. Walczysz naprawdę dobrze.

- Dzięki, ale sądzę, że przesadzasz.

- Sposób w jaki biłaś worek był dość gorący.

Nagle, zastanowiła się nad swoim wyglądem. Ubrała starą koszulkę do noszenia drzewa i czarne buty z pracy, które wystawały spod nogawek spodni. Sięgnęła w górę i

dotknęła swoich włosów, z których zrobiła kok, ułożony na "chybił trafił", potem je rozpuściła, a teraz były w bezwładnym końskim ogonie. Nawet nie chciała rozmyślać jak pachniała. Poruszyła się w miejscu.

- Co się stało? - Edward spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem.

- Um. - Zgarnęła zabłąkany pukiel włosów ze swojej twarzy. - Zdaje się, że kiedykolwiek się

widzimy, jestem albo spocona albo paraduję po domu w piżamie.

Uśmiechnął się i powiedział, - Więc?

- Więc co? - Zrobiła krok by wyjść z kuchni i obróciła się w stronę Edwarda. - Jak bardzo było ostro?

Oczy Edwarda włóczyły się po jej twarzy i jego wargi skroiły się uśmiechu. - Jak bardzo nie było? - Potrząsnęła swoją głową. - Obojętnie. Jak powiedziałeś.

- Co? - Wszedł za ladę.

- Och przestań, Edward! Czy oglądałeś siebie ostatnio?

- Co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek?

Spojrzała na niego i zrozumiała, że on nie załapał o co miała na myśli. - Nieważne.

- Co, nie? - zrobił krok w jej stronę kiedy próbowała wyjść z kuchni.

- Założę się, że jak tylko wyskoczysz z łóżka, wyglądasz dobrze.

Jego brwi złączyły się w górze. – Myślisz, że znajdziesz we mnie coś atrakcyjnego?

- Och, no dalej, Edward! - Nienawidziła siebie, kiedy się rumieniła. - Miałeś wielbicielki w

szkole średniej.

- To Emmett je miał.

- Nie, to się tyczyło was obu.

- Nie, wszystkie dziewczyny lubiły Emmetta - powiedział.

- Tak, ale podkochiwały się w tobie - powiedziała.

Zaśmiał się. - To nieprawda.

- Czy naprawdę zamierzasz stać tu i mówić mi, że nigdy nie zauważyłeś, jak wszystkie dziewczyny praktycznie włóczyły się za tobą, mając nadzieję, że je zauważysz?

Myślał o tym przez chwilę. - Zawsze sądziłem, że one są zainteresowane Emmettem.

Bella gapiła się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Po chwili, otrząsnęła się i powiedziała, - A co z tym, kiedy w ostatniej klasie Jessica Stanley praktycznie weszła do twojego śpiwora?

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Emmett mi powiedział.

- Myślałem, że pomyliła mnie z Emmettem.

- To było oczywiste, że ona naprawdę cię lubiła.

Przebiegł palcami po włosach i wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc, jestem pewna, że na studiach było inaczej. - Dała mu wyczekujące spojrzenie.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Musiałeś być tam naprawdę popularny.

Potrząsnął swoją głową.

- Prawda.? - powiedziała.

- Nie byłem zbytnio popularny.

- Pewnie. - spróbowała obejść go dookoła, kiedy zrobił krok, by zablokować jej drogę

.

- Zaczekaj.

- Na co? - Spytała.

- Więc, zrozumiałaś, że daleko mi do atrakcyjności?

Myślała, _czy on jest poważny? _Ale, powiedziała, - Jakie to ma znaczenie?

- Jestem tylko ciekawy.

- Edward, możesz mieć każdą dziewczynę, którą tylko zechcesz.

- Ale, ja nie pytam o każdą dziewczynę.

Nienawidziła tego, kiedy patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Ta ekspresja w jego oczach, sprawiała, że teoretycznie był niewinny, ale mały uśmiech, który skradł się na jego wargi wyraził jego figlarny zamiar. Alice nadała tytuł temu spojrzeniu _Wpływowiec_. Bella słyszała liczne historie od Alice o tym jak Edward wymykał się kiedy byli jeszcze dziećmi.

Co naprawdę świadczyło o tym, że _Wpływowiec _działał, w opinii Belli, był to kolor oczu Edwarda. Było łatwo utonąć w tych bursztynowych tęczówkach. Były piwne, ale to zmieniało się w zależności od jego nastroju. Były zielone kiedy był spokojny i opanowany. Stawały się jaśniejsze prawie jak kolor bursztynu, kiedy był nerwowy albo czymś się ekscytował.

Właśnie teraz były koloru ciepłego bursztynu. Zastanowiła się, czym mógłby teraz być podenerwowany albo podekscytowany.? Nie sądziła, że jej odpowiedź obchodziłaby go. Oblizała usta, nerwowym zwyczajem, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Była uratowana od odpowiedzi, kiedy oboje usłyszeli Emmetta zbliżającego się do kuchni. Klął

wystarczająco głośno by można go było usłyszeć na zewnątrz. Edward odsunął się i zobaczył Emmetta idącego w ich stronę przez hol.

- Emmett co się stało? - spytała Bella.

- Eric Yorkie dzwonił, że jest na zwolnieniu. Jego siostra spodziewa się dziecka a jej mąż jest poza miastem. - Przebiegł palcami po swoich włosach.

- Czy wszystko jest w porządku? - spytała.

- Ona przyjechała kilka tygodni za wcześnie ale, oni nie są tym zbytnio zatroskani. - Podniósł ręce Belli aby sprawdzić czy już z nimi lepiej. Kiedy został usatysfakcjonowany, puścił je i powiedział:

- Wygląda na to, że muszę iść dzisiaj do pracy.

- Och nie, - powiedziała.

- Kilku z nas rozdzielą na wieczorną zmianę Erica, więc nikt z nas nie będzie pracował pełnych ośmiu godzin.

- Czy będziesz w stanie, zrobić to dzisiaj wieczorem? - spytał Edward.

- Będę tam przez godzinę i wtedy może zdążę. - Nie krył rozczarowania w swoim głosie.

- Och, więc. . . być może nie powinnam wychodzić dzisiaj wieczorem, - powiedziała Bella.

- Co? - Emmett i Edward powiedzieli równocześnie.

- Dlaczego nie? - spytał Edward.

- Więc, pojedziemy razem i, jeśli Emmett zamierza tylko zostać tam przez … -

- To jest idiotyczne, Bella, - przerwał Emmett. - Pojedziemy razem, ale jestem pewien, że

ktoś może cię odwieść później do domu, więc nie musisz wychodzić wcześniej.

- Ja mogę cię odwieść , - zaproponował Edward.

- Ale to będzie już drugi raz, kiedy przyjedziesz tutaj dzisiejszego wieczora.

Edward poruszył się w miejscu. - Ja nie mam nic przeciwko.

Emmett powrócił do swojej kanapki, którą jadł. Pomiędzy ugryzieniami powiedział:

- Oni nie mieszkają tak daleko, więc jaka to różnica?

- Świetnie. - Bella przekręciła oczami. - Więc idę się przygotować. - opuściła kuchnię i

spróbowała nie stąpać głośno, wchodząc przez schody..

- Co w nią wstąpiło? - spytał Emmett.

- Nie wiem. - Oglądał jak skręciła na rogu, zanim zwrócił się do Emmett i powiedział:

- Od razu powiadomię Alice, że wcześniej wyjdziesz.

- W porządku. To zobaczymy się później. - Emmett kontynuował jedzenie swojej kanapki.

Edward sam poszedł do drzwi.

1 1Świat jest wampirem/ zesłanym by wysysać/ Tajemni niszczyciele/ trzymają Cię nad płomieniami/ I co takiego otrzymuję/ Na mój ból?/ Zdradzone porządania /I trochę miejsca w grze (źródło; .pl)

2 Drużyna bejsbolowa z Seattle


	3. Rozdział 03  Wpędzisz mnie do grobu

**Rozdział 3- Wpędzisz mnie do grobu**

**A niech cię dziewczyno! wpędzisz mnie do grobu**

-Edward Cullen_ Twilight_

Cullenowie mieszkali w Wallingford, który znajdował się po drugiej stronie Green Lake, gdzie teraz Bella i Emmett wynajmowali lokum. Miejsce znajdowało się, niedaleko uniwersytetu, więc miało liberalną atmosferę, przeważnie ustalaną przez rodziny mieszkające w sąsiedztwie. Budynek w którym mieszkali Cullenowie przypominał dwa pokolenia Craftmana. Został przebudowany z nowoczesną atrakcyjnością i przywrócono mu historyczne detale pierwowzoru. Dom z zewnątrz był brązowy z białymi zdobieniami, ganek otaczał biały płot a skrzynka na listy była z kamiennymi szczegółami. Krzaki jaśminu, hortensje i nagietki były posadzone dookoła werandy i wzdłuż linii chodnika prowadzącego do domu. Czerwone geranie, stojące na ganku spływały kaskadami na ganek.

Bella i Emmett odwiedzali wcześniej Cullenów, ale dla Belli każda wizyta była ciężką próbą. Za każdym razem, kiedy witała u nich w przeszłości, nawet gdy Edward wyjechał, myślała, że był w domu, np. siedząc na sofie czy chodząc po swoim pokoju, co sprawiało tylko, że pragnęła go bardziej. Gdyby tylko mogła walnąć się, za bycie tak żałosną jak patrzenie z utęsknieniem na krzesło na którym mógłby siedzieć Ed, zrobiłaby to.

Teraz zmierzała do ich domu, wiedząc, że Edward rzeczywiście jest tam w tej chwili, nie mogła nic poradzić na lekkie zdenerwowanie. Kiedy myślała o tym, kiedy ostatni raz wyskoczyli gdzieś razem było to w starym domu państwa Cullenów w Forks.

Próbowała pozbyć się dreszczyku emocji, który ją zalał, kiedy wchodziła razem z Emmettem do domu. Bella nie chciała tego odczuwać zwłaszcza odkąd Rosalie rzekomo tam była. Bała się, że będzie musiała oglądać ją i Edwarda jako parę. Prędzej wolałaby włożyć sobie do oczu zardzewiałą łyżkę.

Kiedy zajechali, jej myśli pracowały na najszybszych obrotach. Rodzice Alice i Edwarda, dr. Carlise i Esme, czekali tak długo, tylko na ich pojawienie się, by następnie zrezygnować z kolacji, by móc pojechać na inscenizację Aidy w Operze w Seattle.

Po tym jak wyszli tego wieczora, Alice zwołała wszystkich do kuchni, by każdy mógł przygotować sobie kanapki. Bella było lekko zaskoczona tym, że będą jeść w kuchni, a nie w jadalni. Alice zwykle robiła wielkie przygotowywania, ale zdała sobie sprawę o co naprawdę chodziło Edwardowi, kiedy mówił, że Alice chce utrzymać sprawy łatwo.

Była zdołowana, przebywaniem blisko Rosalie i Edwarda, ale Jasper pomógł jej poradzić sobie z tym, powodując, że to było łatwiejsze do wytrzymania. W czasie kolacji, ciągle zabawiał ją interesującymi trywialnymi faktami o wojnie cywilnej, o której się uczyła, a dla niego było to zwykłe hobby.

Za każdym razem, usypiali każdego swoją rozmową, ale nie było tam niezręczności. Jasper był naprawdę dobry w rozmowie o niczym.

Po skończeniu posiłku, przeszli do salonu. Emmett właśnie musiał już iść do pracy i Bella widziała jak niechętnie wychodzi, kiedy poszła za nim na zewnątrz by sie pożegnać. Mogła zauważyć jak spojrzał ostatnia raz na Rosalie.

Nie miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, by rozmyślać nad jego zachowaniem, ponieważ Alice woła ją z powrotem do salonu. Na pewno upewni się dlaczego Emmett zachował się w ten sposób. Grali w scrabble, w chwili gdy weszła do pokoju. Bella rzeczywiście uwielbiała tą gre i nie mogła się doczekać swojej kolejki. Pod czas gdy grali, ich rozmowy koncentrowały się głównie na nieistotnych szczegółach z pracy, ślubu i szkoły.

Bella dowiedziała się, że Rosalie była maklerem samochodowym. Często podróżowała by spotkać się z potencjalnymi klientami i oceniać stan samochodów, które miały być odnawiane. „_Świetnie."_ _P_omyślała Bella. Rosalie nie tylko była śliczna, ale jeszcze do tego znała się na samochodach.

„_Emmett byłby zainteresowany tym faktem."_

Dowiedziała się, że Jasper i Emmett poznali się w Berkley, ale usłyszała, że po tym jak skończył studia, zajął się branżą reklamową. Był niezależny i podobno dzięki temu odniósł wielki sukces. Miał talent do wystąpień publicznych i do uatrakcyjniania produktów klientów dla konsumentów. Bella wiedziała już, czym zajmuje się Alice. Nie wiedziała tylko tego, że Alice jeździ między Seattle, Nowy York i San Francisco by nie tylko nadążyć z pracą, ale także utrzymać związek z Jasperem. Jazz mieszkał w Południowej Karolinie, ale wciąż nie zdecydowali się, gdzie zamieszkają po ślubie. Jasper przyznał, że może wykonywać swoją pracę gdziekolwiek, ale odkąd Alice była nabywcą dla Nordstorm, ograniczyła się do miejsc, które były zawsze zaznajomione z najnowszymi trendami w modzie. Jeśli chciała by zostać w Stanach Zjednoczonych, z pewnością byłby to Nowy York.

Bella chciała zapytać co robił Edward, ale nie miała na to odwagi. To było tak jakby Alice umiałaczytać w jej myślach i ostatecznie zapytała Edwarda:

- Jak idzie tobie praca?

Bella skupiła swoją uwagę na płytkach, ale tak naprawdę nie patrzyła na litery. Chciała dowiedzieć się w tej chwili każdego szczegółu z życia przyjaciela.

Kiedy Edward dowiedział się, że dr Pruisner zamierza uczyć w Berkley, przeniósł się tam w

nadziei, że będzie miał okazję współpracować z nim. To zmieniło się po tym jak skończył studia i kontynuował pracę u dr Pruisner, który był profesorem od wirusologii. Był pod wrażeniem zapału Edwarda i po tym jak skończył studia, doktor zaoferował mu stanowisko w jego personelu badawczym.

- Więc, badasz wirusy? - zapytała Bella.

- Można to tak określić - usiadł na kafelkach, przy planszy.

- Czy planujesz iść do szkoły medycznej? - Bella spojrzała na swoje płytki z literami.

A on wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Nie sądzę bym chciał być lekarzem.

- Nie pozwól by ojciec to usłyszał - powiedziała Alice.

- Dlaczego nie? - zapytała Bella.

- Bardziej interesują mnie badania.

- Więc, co studiujesz? - drążyła.

Zawahał się zanim odpowiedział:

- Studiuję hematologię.

Bella spojrzała na niego znad swoich scrabbels

- Co to takiego?

- To nauka o krwi - wtrąciła Rosalie.

Edward spojrzał na nią ostro - to jest trochę bardziej skomplikowane.

Zaskoczona Bella, odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Uczysz się o krwi?

Edward spiorunował wzrokiem Rosalie, która westchnęła i powiedziała:

- Ściślej mówiąc, jest to nauka o krwi i jej zaburzeniach.

- Oh - podjęła na nowo studiowanie swoich kostek od scrabble.

Rosalie kontynuowała:

- Edward zwykle interesuje się zaburzeniami we krwi. Teraz nie może zdecydować się czy chce skupiać się na badaniach o typach cukrzycy czy nad wirusem HIV.

- Obie są równie fascynujące - powiedział Edward.

Już miał opisać jak wirus atakuje komórki krwi, kiedy Rosalie podniosła dłoń:

- Proszę, nie zawracaj nam tym teraz głowy.

Edward otwierał i zamykał usta.

Po raz pierwszy tego wieczora, Bella poświęciła minutę by przyjrzeć się Rosalie i Edwardowi. Udało jej się uniknąć, oglądania ich razem pod czas kolacji przez skupianie całej swojej uwagi na rozmowie z Jasperem.

Podczas gry wszyscy siedzieli przy dużym kwadratowym stole. Edward i Rosalie siedzieli obok siebie. Bella była wdzięczna za to, że nie siedzieli zbyt blisko siebie, gdyż ledwo to tolerowała. Nie sądziła, by mogła wytrzymać widoku jak byliby zajęci jakąkolwiek formą kontaktu fizycznego. Udało jej się ukradkiem zerknąć na Rosalie, która była pochłonięta kostkami od scrabble na planszy. Wydawała się być skupiona wyłącznie na grze, co zaskoczyło Bellę. Jak ona mogła poświęcać tyle uwagi grze, kiedy Edward był wystarczająco blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki? Bella nie sądziła, by mogła trzymać ręce z dala od Edwarda, jeśli on byłby _jej _chłopakiem. Bella spojrzała na swoje kostki i wtedy niepewnie zerknęła na Edwarda. Również analizował swoje płytki z literami, ale w tej chwili spojrzał na nią, ich oczy spotkały się na krótko. Szybko zabrała wzrok i z powrotem zwróciła swoją uwagę na litery. Z zewnątrz Edward i Rosalie wyglądali jakby nie byli zainteresowani sobą, w co było trudno uwierzyć. Bella doszła do wniosku, że byli tym typem pary, która nie okazywała swoich czułości publicznie.

- Czy to przypadkiem nie jest CDC1 w Atlancie? - Bella popatrzyła na Edwarda.

- Tak - potwierdził.

- Więc, zamierzasz przeprowadzić się do Atlanty?

- Jeszcze nie wiem.

Zapadła krępująca cisza. Wówczas Jasper powiedział:

- Myślę, by pójść porzucać ręcznikami. Wszystkie jakie mi zostały to rozmiary X, Q i L.

Alice zaproponowała:

- Obejrzyjmy jakiś film! - Jednym susem znalazła się przy kinie domowym i otworzyła szafkę, gdzie ukrywali kolekcję DVD.

- Zaraz wrócę, tylko muszę skorzystać z łazienki - Bella wstała i poszła w stronę kuchni. Przeszła przez nią, omijając pralnię by dostać się do toalety.

Po tym jak skończyła, wyskoczyła z łazienki i wzięła swoją komórkę, by sprawdzić pocztę. Miała dwie nowe wiadomości. Jedna była od Jacoba, a druga od Angeli.

Odczytała wiadomość od Jacoba:

„_Cześć, Bella! Wróciłem. Nadal jesteśmy umówieni na jutro?"_

Odpisała mu:

_'Hej! WB! Mam plany na wieczór, ale możemy zrobić coś po południu. Zadzwonię jutro."_

Śmiała się z siebie. Jacob spędził ostatni tydzień w Oregonie. Miał naprawić swojego

Mustanga z rocznika 1965. Pojechał tam, ponieważ ktoś miał brakujące części od samochodu, których potrzebował. Pracował już ponad rok nad swoim autem i Bella nie sądziła by wkrótce miał je skończyć, ale ciągle upewniał ją, że już prawie skończył...

Bella uwielbiała jedno w Jacobie: jego nieustający optymizm. Znała Jacoba odkąd była w ostatniej klasie liceum, ale nie stali się prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, aż do czasu kiedy przeprowadziła się do Seattle. Jacob zrezygnował ze sportowego stypendium na Uniwersytecie Waszyngtońskim, ponieważ jego ojciec miał wylew. Został z nim by pomóc mu szybciej wrócić do zdrowia.

Najważniejsze było to, że Billy dochodził już do siebie, ale czasami potrzebował laski, gdy chciał pochodzić. Billy nigdy nie czuł się winny „zatrzymując" swego syna jak to zwykł nazywać, ale Jacob, nie widział innego wyjścia. Rodzina zawsze była na pierwszym miejscu, młody Black nie chcąc stracić okazji, uczył się w publicznym collegu w Forks. Po tym jak zdobył stopień AA, dostał się na logistykę na Evergreen State collage w Olimpic, gdzie był ważnym biologiem, który kładł nacisk na ochronę zwierząt. Po pierwszym semestrze, zrezygnował z dalszej edukacji. Pracował na półetatu dla człowieka, który potrzebował pomocy przy naprawie Cadillaca Sedana z rocznika 1953. Po tym jak samochód był gotowy, zdobył uznanie w tym fachu.

Jack przeprowadził się do Seattle, ponieważ tam, jak twierdził było łatwiej znaleźć pracę. Bella podejrzewała, że to mogło odbyć się z jej powodu. Billy popierał pomysł przeprowadzki i koniec końców Jacob wyjechał razem z ojcem. Otworzyli bar Black's, ponieważ ojciec potrzebował określonego celu i Jacob myślał, że to będzie dobry pomysł w zainwestowaniu pieniędzy, które zarobił na naprawie samochodów.

Przez ten czas, Jacob i Bella stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Wiele wieczorów spędzała w garażu Jacoba, kiedy on pracował. Kiedy już w końcu wychodzili gdzieś razem, Bella wyrażała się jasno, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, ale to nie zatrzymało Jacoba przed przekroczeniem wyznaczonej granicy ich przyjaźni.

To był okres w czasie ich przyjaźni, kiedy przekroczyli tę linię. Bella nie chciała rozpamiętywać tego. Szybko wyznaczyła nowe granice ich przyjaźni i Jacob nie naciskał.

Zdarzyło się to 2 lata temu i nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale nadal byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Bella planowała przyszłość, tak by spędzać z nim czas.

Wysłała wiadomość do Jacka i otworzyła od Angeli. Bella sądziła, że chce ona tylko potwierdzić ich plany na jutrzejszy wieczór. Zaczęła czytać wiadomość od przyjaciółki:

„_Zadzwoń do mnie jak tylko to możliwe. Musimy o czymś porozmawiać."_

Bella zerknęła z kuchni do salonu i zobaczyła, że tamci nadal próbują zdecydować, jaki wybrać film.

Wyszła przez tylne drzwi na ganek i zadzwoniła do Angeli. Ta odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.

- Hej, Angela! Co się stało? Właśnie przeczytałam twoją wiadomość. Miałam wyłączony telefon, ponieważ jestem w domu Cullenów. - zaczęła Bella.

- Oh wow! Co tam u ciebie? Czy jest tam Edward? - Zapytała.

- W porządku, właściwie to w ciąż tu jestem.

- I? - Ledwo podtrzymywała własne podekscytowanie.

- Co i?

- Jak tam Edward?

Bella westchnęła.

- Dobrze, jak również jego śliczna dziewczyna.

- Oh, tak mi przykro.

- Tak, do tego Emmett musiał iść teraz do pracy, więc utknęłam.

- Chętnie zaoferowałabym ci się, by cię odwieść, ale właśnie jestem w drodze do Forks.

- Co? Dlaczego? Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Moja mama ma problemy z biodrem, więc nie powinna przez pewien czas chodzić. Jadę do domu by pomóc z domem i moimi braćmi.

- Przykro mi. Czy wszystko będzie z nią w porządku?

- Tak. Była na zewnątrz, pracowała w ogrodzie i potknęła się o wystający korzeń. Sądzę, że jest bardziej przygnębiona tym, że jest sama niż czymś innym.

- Czy jest coś, co mogłabym zrobić?

- Nie, ale nie jestem pewna jak długo będę w Forks.

- Oh.

- To znaczy, że nie będę mogła wrócić w porę, przed wyjazdem Emmetta na jego zjazd.

Bella przeklęła.

- Kompletnie o tym zapominałam.. Czy to w przyszłym tygodniu?

Angela roześmiała się.

-Tak, wiem powiedziałam, że zostanę z tobą w czasie kiedy Emmett będzie poza miastem, ale nie sądzę bym mogła.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Powinnaś być ze swoja mamą.

- Dzięki, naprawdę mi przykro.

- Bez obaw.

Rozmawiały jeszcze kilka minut, przed tym jak się pożegnały. Bella usiadła na jednym z krzeseł stojących na werandzie. Nie było sposobu by Emmett zostawił ją samą w domu przez tydzień. Ile próbowała go przekonać, by pozwolił jej biegać wieczorami. To zajęło miesiące negocjacji. Nie było wyjścia by mogła przekonać brata, zanim wyjechałby, że poradzi sobie sama przez tydzień. Myślała o tym by zadzwonić do brata i powiedzieć mu co przytrafiło się Angeli, ale w końcu zdecydowała, że tego nie zrobi. Mogła tylko obstawiać przy swoim, że nic jej się nie stanie, gdy będzie sama przez tydzień.

-Hej! Tutaj jesteś! - Bella odwróciła się i zobaczyła Alice wchodzącą na ganek – Zastanawialiśmy się, co się z tobą stało.

- Przepraszam, musiałam zadzwonić.

Alice usiadła na krześle obok niej.

- Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Tak - Alice uniosła na nią brwi.

- Nie - Bella siedziała bez ruchu na krześle i opowiedziała Alice o jej kłopotliwym położeniu. Po tym jak skończyła, Alice stwierdziła:

-Bella masz 23 lata, czym Emmett tak się martwi?

-To połączenie jego i ojca. Pozwolili mi zamieszkać w Seattle tylko z tego powodu, że miałam mieszkać z Emmettem. Sądzą, że dojdzie do jakieś katastrofy, jeśli zostawią mnie samą.

- Mówią o ciągłej ochronie.

- Wiem! Wiesz co Emmett powiedział dzisiaj Edwardowi? - Nie czekała na odpowiedź Alice – Jeśli wpadłby w jakąś burdę, to wolałby mieć mnie po swojej stronie. Uwierzyłabyś?

Alice potrząsnęła głową.

- Skoro jest taki pewny, moich zdolności skopania komuś tyłka, dlaczego nie chce pozwolić mi, zostać samej w domu przez tydzień.

Alice wzruszyła ramionami.

- Wiesz co jest najgorsze w tym wszystkim? Nie ważne jak bardzo będę się starała przekonać go, że poradzę sobie sama, ostateczny głos w tej sprawie będzie miał ojciec i będę musiała wrócić do Forks, podczas gdy Emmetta nie będzie.

- Charlie by tego nie zrobił.

- Tak, zrobiłby - Bella westchnęła sfrustrowana - Nie chcę opuszczać lekcji i pracy, tylko przez to, że mój brat i ojciec nie pozwalają mi żyć własnym życiem.

- Jestem pewna, że są tylko zatroskani o twoje dobro.

- Alice! To jest faszyzm.

Alice nic nie mogła poradzić na mały chichot . Po chwili, Bella opanowała się

- Przepraszam, nie powinnam zawracać ci tym głowy.

- W porządku - wyciągnęła rękę i poklepała przyjaźnie Bellę po kolanie.

- Co wy tutaj robicie? - Edward ustał w przejściu.

Alice spojrzała na brata.

- Bella jest trochę przygnębiona.

Zrobił krok wchodząc na ganek.

- Dlaczego?

- To nic takiego, teraz jest już dobrze - odpowiedziała Bella.

- Musi wrócić do Forks na tydzień podczas, gdy Emmett będzie poza miastem - wtrąciła Alice

Edward spojrzał na Bellę.

- Planujesz odwiedzić swojego ojca?

- Nie - Bella skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

Nie zamierzała mówić nic więcej, więc Alice wyjaśniła sytuację przyjaciółki.

Bella przekręciła oczami.

- To naprawdę straszne, ponieważ ona ma zobowiązania ze szkołą i pracą - wyjaśniła Alice, gdy patrzyła na brata.

- Nie musicie się tym martwić. Postaram się przekonać Emmetta, będzie dobrze, ale... - widziała, że to beznadzieja sprawa. Emmett pakowałby jej walizki, podczas gdy ich ojciec czekałby na nią w ciężarówce.

- Ja mogę zaoferować się, by zostać z tobą Bella, ale muszę wyjechać we wtorek do Nowego

Jorku. Muszę załatwić kilka spraw odnośnie pracy i ślubu.

Przez chwilę Bella była pełna nadziei, ale kiedy usłyszała o tym, że Alice musi wkrótce wyjechać, nie sądziła by Emmett lub Charlie przystali na to. Kochają Alice, ale jeśli ona nie zamierzała zostać z Bellą cały tydzień, to nie miało znaczenia.

- Dlaczego nie mogłaby zostać właśnie tutaj? - Alice i Bella spojrzały na Edwarda.

- Tak, ale Alice mówiła, że wyjeżdża we wtorek. - przypomniała Bella.

- Tak, ale ja ciągle tu będę - wyjaśnił.

Alice uśmiechnęła się – to byłoby naprawdę miłe z twojej strony, Edwardzie.

Bella poprawiła się na krześle.

- Nie, poczekajcie.

- Jestem pewien, że Emmett zgodziłby się na to - zasugerował Edward.

- Charlie może nie, ale porozmawiam z nim - zaoferowała się Alice.

- To nie znaczy, że będziemy tu kompletnie sami. Mama i tata również tu będą - powiedział

Edward. To uspokoiło trochę Bellę, ale ten układ zbytnio jej nie przekonał.

- Ale, nie czuła bym się zbyt komfortowo, narzucając się twojej rodzinie cały tydzień.

Alice i Edward szybko ją zapewnili, że nie będzie nadużycie uprzejmości.

Bella była niechętna na ten układ. Pomysł spędzenia tygodnia z Edwardem było zarazem

ekscytujące i zniechęcające. Sprawy między nimi na pozór wydawały się w porządku, ale jeśli

panowałaby tam atmosfera pełna napięcia, będzie jej ciężko to zlekceważyć. Nadal nie wiedziała, dlaczego nabrał takiego dystansu przez wszystkie wcześniejsze lata i potem po prostu zerwał z nią wszelki kontakt. Ale nie potrafiła odmówić, spędzenia całego tygodnia z Edwardem, to był jej pomysł z szarlotką "a la mode". Zaczynała się ślinić na myśl o ich możliwościach.

- Bella?

- Huh? -zauważyła, że Alice nie ma i że Edward zajął miejsce siostry, tuż obok niej.

- Gdzie Alice?

- Poszła porozmawiać z Charliem.

- Ale ja nie rozmawiałam jeszcze z Emmettem.

Kącik jego ust delikatnie się uniósł - Załatwimy to, jeśli zdobędziemy najpierw zgodę Charliego, Emmett też będzie musiał na to przystać. Bella poprawiła się na krześle.

- Ale ja się nie zgodziłam.

Zawahał się zanim odpowiedział

- Alice wydawało się, że pasowało ci to.

Alice jakimś sposobem musiała czytać w jej myślach o szarlotce „a la mode".

- Ale - była zdesperowana jak się usprawiedliwić - co z Rosalie?

- Co z nią?

Patrzyła na niego zszokowana. Wówczas powiedziała - Jestem pewna, że ten układ nie spodobałby się jej.

- Nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

- Nie wiesz tego.

- Zaufaj mi.

- Czy naprawdę będziesz to robił tak często? - Edward spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, ale Bella

kontynuowała – zamierzasz mówić mi, że ona nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu, iż praktycznie spędzisz tydzień z inną kobietą?

Spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Edwarda a on odpowiedział:

- Nie ma czym się niepokoić.

- Jak możesz... - i wtedy uświadomiła to sobie. Oczywiście Rosalie nie miałaby czym się martwić. Była żeńskim odpowiednikiem szarlotki „a la mode". Kiedy porównywała siebie do Rosalie, Bella czuła się jak żeński odpowiednik kiepskiego ciasta cytrynowego jakie można dostać na stacji paliw - tak, zgaduję, że nie.

- Więc jak zostaniesz? – zapytał

Bella wstała i schowała telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

- To nie jest tak, że mam jakiś wybór - następnie weszła do domu. Edward podążył za nią.

- Nie chcę, żebyś czuła się zmuszana do zostania tutaj.- Byli w kuchni. Bella odwróciła się i

spojrzała na Edwarda.

- Niech pomyślę, jechać do Forks i zostać z Charliem albo zostać tutaj z tobą. Eee. Sądzę, że

wolałabym wybrać trzecią opcję, którą jest odrąbanie sobie nóg nożem od masła. - Następnie

odwróciła się by wyjść z kuchni by dołączyć do przyjaciół, ale Edward złapał ją w porę za ramię.

- Dlaczego jesteś taka zdenerwowana? Myślałem, że będziesz szczęśliwa mogąc tu zostać. – Bella zwęziła oczy.

- Chodzi ci o to, że powinnam być zadowolona, bo spędzę czas z tobą, gdyż nie widziałam ciebie przez ostatnie 7 lat?

- To nie to co...- przewał jej.

- Albo może powinnam być wdzięczna - jadowicie wymówiła przedostanie słowo. Edward cofną się o krok na jej ton i powiedział:

- Bella, celowo źle mnie zrozumiałaś.

- Naprawdę? Ponieważ siedem lat temu dałeś mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego i teraz przypuszczam, że mam być zachwycona, że otrzymałam ten przywilej spędzenia z tobą czasu.

- Tak właśnie sądzisz?

- A co innego miałabym myśleć, Edward? Byłeś jedynym, który zakończył naszą przyjaźń. Potem wyjechałeś i już nigdy więcej ciebie nie widziałam. A teraz to wszystko, ni z stąd ni zowąd bez względu na dzień, widuję ciebie częściej niż kiedykolwiek przez ostatnie siedem lat i zachowujesz się tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

- Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić.

Wyrwała swoją rękę z jego uścisku. Omal zaprzeczyła temu, ale to miałoby sens.

- Czy wszystko w porządku? -Rosalie ustała w progu kuchni. Bella poczuła jak w jej oczach

zbierają się łzy, ale zamrugała powstrzymując je.

- Chcę wrócić do domu.

- Bella - odezwał się Edward. Bella złapała się za ramiona.

- Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze, chciałabym, by _Alice _odwiozła mnie do domu.

Rosalie spojrzała na Bellę i potem na Edwarda. Bella odwróciła się przed spojrzeniem Edwarda. Patrząc wszędzie z wyjątkiem Rosalie czy Edwarda. Młody Cullen przyglądał się Belli z obolałą miną.

- Jest w salonie z Jasperem- powiedziała Rose, odsuwając się na bok. Bella szybko wyszła

zostawiając ich w kuchni. Odnalazła Jaspera i Alice w pokoju, siedzących razem na kanapie.

- Bella jesteś gotowa - zerknęła na przyjaciółkę i wstała – Co się stało? O co chodzi?

- Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. Chciałabym być już domu. Odwieziesz mnie?

Alice zrobiła krok do przodu.

- Myślałam... - Jasper wstał i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Kilka sekund później Alice powiedziała.

- Oczywiście, że odwiozę cię do domu.

Bella podeszła do drzwi zwykłym tempem. Kiedy wychodziły, Edward przyłączył się do nich.

Rosalie nie było w pobliżu.

- Bella, pozwól mi się odwieść do domu - prosił Edward. Potrząsnęła głową. Jasper pochylił się i wyszeptał coś na ucho Edwarda. Wyglądał jakby zamierzał odpowiedzieć coś przyjacielowi, ale się powstrzymał. Spojrzał na Bellę i powiedział – Dobranoc Bella.

- Dobranoc – odwróciła się i Alice podążyła za nią.

Jazda do domu była cicha. Bella była wdzięczna Alice, że nie zadawała jej żadnych pytań. Kiedy zajechały na podjazd, Bella odblokowała pas bezpieczeństwa i już chciała podziękować Alice, kiedy przyjaciółka załapała ją za ramię, by ją zatrzymać.

- Przykro mi, że nie czujesz się najlepiej.

- Nic mi nie będzie.

- Jeśli nie będziesz mogła być na przymiarce sukien druhen, zrozumiem.

_Cholera pomyślała._

– To w ten weekend?

-Tak w niedzielę.

Dziś był piątek.

- Powinnam sobie z tym poradzić.- Po chwili dodała – zabiorę także ze sobą Emmetta.- spojrzała na Alice.

- Charlie zgodził się byś została w naszym domu, więc Emmett też powinien. - Zawahała się zanim zapytała- Więc jak, będziesz?

- Tak - ale nie brzmiała zbyt przekonująco.

- Skoro Emmett wyjedzie wcześnie rano w poniedziałek, zasugerował, że to dobry pomysł z

przymiarką sukien druhen, ponieważ będziesz mogła zostać u nas.

- Ale to niepotrzebne. Mogę właściwie przyjść na wieczór w poniedziałek.

- Mówił, że czułby się lepiej wiedząc, iż jesteś z nami zanim wyjedzie.

Bella oparła głowę o zagłówek fotela.

- Mogę odwołać wyjazd do Nowego Jorku, jeśli to będzie łatwiejsze dla ciebie.

Bella spojrzała na Alice.

- Oh, nie. Nie rób tego. Wiem, że to naprawdę ważne dla ciebie by skończyć tę pracę. I jestem

pewna, że chciałabyś również sfinalizować szczegóły ślubu.

- Te rzeczy mogą zaczekać - odgarnęła włosy z twarzy Belli – Wiesz, że jesteś moją najlepszą

przyjaciółką na świecie.

Bella zaśmiała się.

- Więc dlaczego jestem tylko druhną?

Alice uśmiechnęła się.

- Rosalie jest siostrą Jaspera. To rodzaj dawania i dlatego ona będzie moją główną druhną.

- W porządku, będę pamiętać kiedy będzie moja kolej na za mąż pójście.

- Ja będę dla ciebie główna druhną - stwierdziła rzeczowym tonem fakt.

Bella zaśmiała się ponownie.

- Czy nie jesteśmy zbyt pewne siebie?

Alice spojrzała na Bellę z poważną miną.

- Jestem siostrą Edwarda więc to mój obowiązek.

Bella otwierała i zamykała usta kilka razy.

Alice pochyliła się i powiedziała

- Samodzielnie uporządkujcie sobie sprawy.

Bella ponownie walczyła napływające łzy i rzuciła ze zgrozą:

- Alice, proszę nie żartuj w ten sposób.

- Od kiedy to żartuje o takich sprawach?

Bella wypuściła drżący oddech.

- Wy Cullenowie zamierzacie wpędzić mnie do grobu. - Alice zaśmiała się.

Powiedziały sobie dobranoc i Bella weszła po schodach do domu. Poszła prosto do swojego pokoju, zdjęła bieliznę i położyła się do łóżka .Kiedy jej głowa trafiła na poduszkę, natychmiast zasnęła. To był niespokojny sen, ponieważ nawet we śnie, nie potrafiła uciec przed obolałym wyrazem twarzy Edwarda, kiedy wychodziła z ich domu.

Edward otworzył drzwi do swojej sypialni, z nadzieją by pójść spać i zapomnieć o spojrzeniu Belli, kiedy wychodziła z domu. Miał tylko kilka merów do pokoju, kiedy zobaczył Rosalie siedzącą na jego łóżku w piżamie. _Cholera. P_omyślał. Zapomniał, że została w jego pokoju utrzymując pozory. Rosalie odłożyła książkę - Co się stało? Rozmawiałeś z nią, zanim wyszła? Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na pustym miejscu - Nic. Nie zdążyłem z nią porozmawiać.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Jasper nie sądził by był to dobry pomysł. Mógłby powiedzieć, że wyglądała na naprawdę

zmartwioną.

- Kurde, mogłam to zobaczyć.

- Rosalie- powiedział ostrzegającym tonem.

- Przepraszam, to jest tylko...to jest naprawdę dziwna sytuacja.

- Tak

Położyła książkę na stoliku nocnym przy łóżku.

- Zamierzasz jej powiedzieć?

Spojrzał na Rosalie.

- Dobrze ci z tym będzie?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Chcę byś był szczęśliwy, Edwardzie.

- Co z Jasperem i Alice?

- Przedtem nic nigdy nie mówili, ale dzisiaj Alice stwierdziła, że była zaskoczona gdy przyniosłam swoje rzeczy do twojego pokoju.

- Więc, zgaduję, że nasze udawanie przepadło. - Jedna z brwi Edwarda wygięła się.- Ale co z tobą? Co z tym zrobisz?

Podniosła rękę - Nic mi nie będzie. Jestem dużą dziewczynką. Poradzę sobie z tym. Było łatwiej używając ciebie jako wymówki.

Po chwili mały uśmiech skradł się na jej usta.

- Poza tym, nigdy nie wspomniałeś jaki słodki jest Emmett.

Oczy Edwarda rozszerzyły się.

– Uważasz, że Emmett jest słodki? - Rosalie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie sądziłem, że jest w twoim typie - stwierdził Edward.

- Też o tym nie myślałam. - Zaśmiała się Rose.

- Bella wydaje się miła - po chwili powiedziała.

- I jest – potwierdził Edwarda.

- Mam nadzieję, że to się uda.

- Nieźle z tym wszystkim namieszałem.

- No cóż, masz cały tydzień by to naprawić.

- Tak, jeśli najpierw nie rozerwie mnie na strzępy. Nie sądzę by myślała o mnie w ten sposób.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

- No cóż, dorastaliśmy razem. Jestem pewien, że postrzega mnie jako typowego starszego brata.

- Oj, nie wiem.

- Co?

- Ona nie patrzyła na ciebie jakbyś był jej bratem.

- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz - odwrócił się by spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę.

Rosalie podniosła dłonie w obronnym geście i powiedziała:

- Tylko stwierdzam to, co widziałam.

- Więc, czy mogę odzyskać swój pokój z powrotem? - po chwili zapytał Edward.

- Wyrzucasz mnie? - Rosalie udała oburzenie.

- Możesz spać w pokoju dla gości - powiedział uśmiechając się.

- Przebrałam się już w moją piżamę. - Spojrzał na jej koszulę nocną. Był to najzwyklejszy biały materiał z cienkim paskiem nad kolanami. Rosalie zastanawiała się nad zwykłą piżamą.

- Hej, miałeś swoją szansę, skarbie - powiedziała Rosalie.

Edward zaśmiał się.

- Nie martw się już wychodzę. - Chwycił spodnie od piżamy zanim wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, pożegnał się - Dobranoc Rosalie.

- Dobranoc Edward.

Zamknął drzwi i poszedł na dół. Doszedł do wniosku, że Alice i Jasper powinni już spać, więc

kiedy wchodził do salonu był trochę zaskoczony widząc Jaspera siedzącego na kanapie,

przełączając różne kanały w telewizorze.

- Hej, Edward - odezwał się Jasper, bez rozglądania się.

Zawahał się zanim odpowiedział.

- Hej - rzucił piżamę na oparcie od sofy i zajął miejsce obok przyjaciela. Siedzieli tak w ciszy przez kilka sekund dopóki Jasper przełączał kanały i w końcu zostawił na reklamie regularności materaca.

- Ta część, kiedy wskakują do łóżka z kieliszkiem wina była niezła - poinformował Jasper.

Edward spojrzał na Jaspera.

- Aha, okey.

-To daje publiczności wrażenie, że te łóżko mogłoby naprawdę zapewnić dobrą noc do spania.

Edward nic nie mógł poradzić na uśmiechanie się. Po tym jak obejrzeli grę w kręgle rozegraną na materacu, Jasper stwierdził.

- Lubię Bellę. - Edward spojrzał na przyjaciela, a ten kontynuował - Słuchała mnie jak mówiłem o ciekawostkach związanych z wojną cywilną.

- Prawdopodobnie zauważyła, że wszystko w niej jest ciekawe.

- Myślę, że tak, - odłożył pilot od telewizora. - Więc, będziesz dzisiaj spał na kanapie?

Edward zawahał się zanim odpowiedział.

- Zamierzałem iść spać do pokoju gościnnego.

- Czy Rosalie jest zdenerwowana?

- Nie sądzę.

Jasper myślał przez minutę

- Nie sądzę by była .

- Czy ty... - Edward przebiegł palcami po włosach - Lubię Rosalie, ale nie w ten sposób.

- Wiem.

- Wiedziałeś? - zapytał zaskoczony Edward.

- Nie sądziłem byś był w jej typie - spojrzał na Edwarda, który miał częściowo otwarte usta.

- Po za tym jest jeszcze sprawa związana z Bellą.

- Jak sprawa?

- Wiesz.

Edward otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Jasper mu przerwał.

- Nie martw się, nikomu nic nie powiem.

- Co ty...

- W porządku Edward.

- Ale - Jasper poklepał go po ramieniu - Sygnały jakie nadajesz kiedykolwiek jesteś blisko niej, nie są trudne do zauważenia.

Edward potarł sobie kark i przełknął ślinę. Zanim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, Alice weszła do salonu. Wstał.

- Gdzie mama i tata - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Jeszcze nie wrócili - poinformował Jasper.

Alice spojrzała na brata.

– Myślałam, że już śpisz - Edward potrząsnął głową.

- Co z Bellą? - zapytał. Patrzyła na Edwarda przez minutę zanim odpowiedziała.

- Nie za dobrze.

- Może powianiem z nią porozmawiać - zrobił krok do przodu, ale Alice zatrzymała go unosząc do góry dłonie.

- Ona teraz śpi.- Edward głęboko westchnął. Alice kontynuowała - Zostanie tutaj od niedzieli.- Edward zmarszczył brwi.

- Jak ją przekonałaś? - Alice wzruszyła ramionami - Nie ważne, pomyślałam, że powinieneś

wiedzieć. - Kiedy się odwróciła by pójść na górę, Edward poprosił:

- Alice poczekaj – i kiedy się odwróciła, kontynuował - Dziękuję.

Alice przechyliła głowę na bok. Tylko upewnij się, że nie stracisz okazji. Masz więcej niż dosyć czasu by to przemyśleć.

-Alice... - zaczął Edward, ale ona pokręciła głową. -Nie musisz niczego tłumaczyć. Byłam

szczęśliwa kiedy zacząłeś spotykać się z Rosalie, ale tylko dlatego, że myślałam, że jesteś

szczęśliwy. Więc, dobrze się z tym czujesz - Alice pocałowała brata w policzek i powiedziała:

-Tylko nie spieprz tego tym razem - odwróciła się i weszła na schody. Jasper wstał i podążył śladem Alice.-Dobranoc Edward.

- Dobranoc - odpowiedział przyjacielowi. Usiadł na kanapie i wziął do ręki pilota. Po minucie

przełączania kanałów, wyłączył telewizor. Wziął spodnie od piżamy i poszedł do pokoju

gościnnego. Zrzucił z siebie ubranie i włożył piżamę. Kiedy leżał na łóżku, chłodne prześcieradło sprawiło, że trudniej było mu zasnąć. Ale kiedy mu się w końcu udało, wspomnienia Belli w garażu bijącej worek, odgrywały się w jego pamięci. Zamiast nakładania maści na kłycia, śniło mu się, że je całuje.

1 Centers for Disease Control ( Centra Kontroli Chorób )


	4. Rozdział 04  Raczej opuściłbym to

**Rozdział 4- Raczej opuściłbym to, niż cierpiał z tego powodu**

_**Nie chcę być Twoim francuskim kluczem**_

_**Kolejnym nieprzyzwoitym wypadkiem**_

_**Raczej opuściłbym to niż cierpiał z tego powodu**_

_**Nigdy nie będę Twoim francuskim kluczem**_

Poranny strumień światła wpadał przez okno w sypialni Belli, prosto na jej twarz. Przewróciła się na drugi bok, słońce miarowo wypełniało cały pokój. Pomysł sprawdzenia, która godzina nie wypalił, ale nie mogła tego dłużej unikać kiedy jej telefon zadzwonił i popłynęła z niego piosenka _Monkey Wrench- _Foo Fighter.

Bella nic nie mogła poradzić na uśmiech, kiedy odezwała się do rozmówcy:

- Cześć Jacob.

- Hej Bella. Czekałem kiedy zadzwonisz.

Bella sprawdziła godzinę na telefonie i wywróciła oczami.

- Jacob, jest zaledwie 8 rano.

- Powiedziałaś, że zrobimy coś razem po południu.

- Taak po południu, a właśnie teraz jest ranek. - Zaśmiał się

- Więc, kiedy już nie śpisz, ja tylko... .

- Nie. Wracam spać.

- Bella... - zaczął.

- Jacob, zadzwonię do ciebie za parę godzin.

- Ale - nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć, gdyż rozłączyła się i rzuciła telefon na podłogę. Poprawiła swoją poduszkę i zakryła nią głowę. Nie była rannym ptaszkiem. To wszystko.

Emmett podniósł dzbanek z kawą i nalał sobie pełen kubek. Wziął swoją czarną kawę. Postawił ją z innymi rzeczami do rozcieńczenia kofeiny. Kiedy w końcu skończył pracę musiał jeszcze zostać do późna w nocy ponieważ, ktoś lub jacyś ludzie pomyśleli, że byłoby zabawne okręcić drzewa w parku, papierem toaletowym. Nie byłoby to nic wielkiego gdyby to było jedno drzewo. On i inni strażnicy znaleźli kilka drzew obrzuconych papierem w różnych częściach parku. Popił kawę i ubolewał nad faktem, że nawet gdyby mógł rozedrzeć na strzępy winowajców tego zdarzenia, to nadal byłaby to zbyt mała kara.

Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, był naprawdę w złym humorze, ponieważ musiał wcześniej wyjść z domu Cullenów poprzedniego wieczora. Nigdy nie zazdrościł Edwardowi niczego, ale cholera, nic nie mógł poradzić na poczucie małej dawki tego uczucia, że skończył on z kimś tak zapierającym dech w piersiach jak Rosalie. Jego kubek z kawą był prawie pusty i zaczynał czuć się ponownie człowiekiem, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Bella wspominała coś o wyjściu gdzieś razem z Jacobem. Emmett nie mógłby dopuścić by pokazać mu ją tak wcześnie. Chłopak był bardziej zniecierpliwiony niż golden retriever. Musiał porozmawiać z Bellą głównie o nim. Odstawił kawę na blat i poszedł otworzyć. Był gotowy wdać się w przemówienie o tym jak skopać tyłek, komuś kto w nierozsądnych

godzinach odwiedza ludzi. Kiedy otworzył drzwi i zorientował się, że to nie Jacob tylko Edward, przywitał się.

- Uh, Cześć.

- Cześć - Edward przebiegł palcami po włosach. Emmett odsunął się na bok i jego przyjaciel

wszedł do środka.

- Kawy? - zapytał Emmett kiedy weszli do kuchni.

- Nie dziękuję - Emmett nalał sobie kolejna porcje kawy i napił się.

- Jak było w pracy? - zapytał Edward.

Emmett potrząsł głową.

- Musiałem posprzątać papier toaletowy z krzaków.

- Powinienem mimo to pytać?- zaśmiał się

- Zgaduję, że był to rewanż, za ciągłe chodzenie do toalety.

- Przykro mi - powiedział Edward.

Emmett wzruszył ramionami i wziął kolejny łyk kawy. Następnie zapytał:

- Jak u Rosalie?

- Świetnie - i wtedy przypominał sobie co mówiła zeszłego wieczora o Emmecie - Więc, co o niej sądzisz?

- Jesteś szczęściarzem, gnojku.

Edward wypuścił mały chichot:

- Jest świetna.

- Świetna? - Emmett odstawił swój kubek - Ona jest jak ciasto czekoladowe, gorąca krówka

(cukierek) i lody waniliowe .

Edward zapomniał o tym, że Swanowie używają jedzenia do opisania swoich przeżyć. Kiedy byli dziećmi, Emmett miał starcie z jego matką i porównał ją do świeżo upieczonych czekoladowych ciastek i szklanki mleka.

- Aż tak, co? - naigrywał się Edward. Emmett odchrząknął.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie w porządku, - ostrożnie zaczął - powiedziałbym, że Rosalie jest bardziej jak marchewkowe ciasto, oczywiście dla mnie.

Emmett wzdrygnął się

- Dlaczego mówisz coś takiego?

Edward zawahał się za nim odpowiedział

- Może dlatego, że Rosalie myśli, że też jestem jak marchewkowe ciasto.

Zajęło minutę by ta informacja się rozeszła. Oczy Emmetta zalśniły.

- Zerwaliście ze sobą? - Edward uśmiechnął się.

- My właściwie nigdy...byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

- Więc czemu mówiłeś, że to twoja dziewczyna.

- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że nią jest.

Emmett zamierzał zaprzeczyć mu, ale nie potrafił. Zamiast tego potarł twarz i napił się więcej

kawy. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami i powiedział

- Okej.

Edward zapominał również, jak łatwo idzie udobruchać Emmetta.

- Więc to jest powód twojej wizyty dzisiaj? - Zapytał Em.

- Nie właściwie, Bella...powiedziała, że źle się czuła ostatniego wieczora i poprosiła Alice by ją odwiozła. - Brwi Emmetta zmarszczyły się.

- Spała już, kiedy przyjechałem do domu. Nie sprawdzałem jej. - Po tych słowach wyszedł z

kuchni. Kiedy stali na schodach Edward powiedział:

- Zanim tam pójdziesz, chciałbym osobiście powiedzieć Belli o Rosalie.

Emmett spojrzał na schody prowadzące na górę i następnie na Edwarda

- W porządku.

Edward zawahał się, nie wyobrażał sobie by za pierwszym razem Emmett pozwoli mu wejść na górę i zobaczyć się z Bellą. Zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

- Drugie drzwi po prawej to jej - poinstruował go przyjaciel.

Edward stał przed drzwiami sypialni Belli kilka sekund, zanim zapukał.

- Bella ?Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Pomyślał, że może nie ma jej w pokoju. Otworzył drzwi i wkroczył do środka. Obejrzał się dookoła. Bella nigdy nie była typem dziewczyny, która przepadała za jednorożcami i kwiatami. Miała kilka zdjęć wydrukowanych w ramkach i powieszonych na ścianie. Nie było tam żadnego innego obrazu, żadnych bibelotów lub innych typowych żeńskich dekoracji. Edward wkroczył dalej do sypialni i oparł się o wpół otwarte drzwi. Zerknął na łóżko Belli na pierwszy rzut oka, wyglądało na nieużywane, ale wtedy zauważył ruch ręki między poduszkami. Poczuł się trochę zaniepokojony, kiedy nie mógł zauważyć żadnego innego ruchu. Zrobił dwa kroki w stronę jej łóżka i dotknął jej ramienia. Było ciepłe. Edward sięgnął po poduszkę na której leżała głowa dziewczyny i nią poruszył.

- Bella?

Żadnej reakcji. Położył rękę na jej ramieniu i delikatnie nim potrząsnął

- Bella?

Tym razem odwróciła się i wybełkotała:

- Nie teraz, Jacob. Jest nadal za wcześnie. - Edward stał w osłupieniu _Ona oczekuję Jacoba_,

pomyślał. Bella zatrzepotała oczami i je otworzyła. Przelotnie zerknęła na Edwarda i ponownie je zamknęła.

- Bella to ja Edward - odchrząknął - Nie Jacob.

Panna Swan po raz kolejny otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na swojego gościa. Kiedy zdała sobie

sprawę, że istotnie to był Edward, a nie Jacob, usiadła na łóżku.

- Edward? - zebrała włosy z twarzy i potarła rękami zaspane oczy.

- Ja... - Edward zamrugał zszokowany, kiedy zorientował się, że nie miała na sobie żadnego

ubrania. Spojrzała w stronę, w którą Edward się gapił. Zauważyła, że była ubrana jedynie w bieliznę, więc naciągnęła na siebie przykrycie. Rozejrzała się za ubraniami, lecz leżały one przy stopach Edwarda.

Przeklęła cicho pod nosem i zapytała

- Co do cholery się wydarzyło? - Sprawdziła pod pościelą i znalazła swój stanik zakręcony w

prześcieradle. Wypuściła kolejną wiązkę przekleństw - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Była wdzięczna, że przynajmniej miała parę swojej najlepszej bielizny.

- Emmett powiedział, że mogę przyjść i ciebie zobaczyć, - jego spojrzenie włóczyło się po niej. Bella spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

- Nie, to znaczy, chciałem się upewnić, że z tobą wszystko dobrze po ostatniej nocy. - Tym razem miał dobre wyczucie by odwrócić wzrok.

- Dlaczego nie pukałeś?

- Pukałem. Byłaś zakopana pod poduszkami - brzmiał jak winowajca i był zdeterminowany nie gapić się na nią, ale nie mógł powstrzymać siebie i ukradkiem zerknął w jej stronę. Wzięła

prześcieradło ze swojego łóżka by się okręcić, ale sposób w jaki Edward się na nią gapił, sprawił, że Bella poczuła, iż zdecydowanie musiał coś widzieć. Poczuła poranne światło na plecach i jęknęła, orientując się, że połowa jej nagiego ciała była oświetlona przez cały czas.

_Wspaniale _pomyślała, zrozpaczona_. _Bella czuła trzy ćwierci do śmierci. Z jaskrawym porannym słońcem, nie było żadnej pomyłki.

Edward widział każdy cal jej ciała.

- Bella? - Emmett wołał ją z dołu. Mogli następnie usłyszeć jak wchodzi po schodach.

- Zamknij drzwi! - Bella wyskoczyła z łóżka i próbowała owinąć się prześcieradłem.

- Ale... - przesunął się w stronę drzwi, lecz nic nie mógł poradzić na przyglądanie się Belli jak

próbuję opatulić się prześcieradłem, na którym wcześniej spała.

- Edward, zamknij drzwi! - rozkazała.

Razem sięgnęli po drzwi i w tym samym czasie je zamknęli.

Kilka sekund później, Em był już pod drzwiami i zapytał.

- Bella? Czy wszystko w porządku? - zniżył przy tym głos - Czy Edward jest tam nadal z tobą?

- Tak. Wszystko w porządku. Tylko daj nam minutę - powiedziała przez drzwi.

Przez chwilę była cisza, zanim Emmett oznajmił - Jacob jest tutaj.

- Nie, na dole - odpowiedział starszy brat.

- Powiedz mu by tam został.

-Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz bym go wysłał do domu? - Zaproponował Em. Bella wywróciła oczami.

- W porządku - po tych słowach od razu usłyszała jak Emmett schodzi na dół po schodach.

Odwróciła się by spojrzeć na Edwarda. Zaczynał do niej docierać fakt, że stał bliżej niż sądziła. Trzymała mocno prześcieradło przy swoim ciele. Oczy Edwarda dryfowały po nagich ramionach i szyi Belli.

- Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że spodziewasz się kogoś. - Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby jej w zeszłym tygodniu, że Edward Cullen mógłby być w jej pokoju i, że ona byłaby praktycznie naga, pewnie umarłaby na uraz spowodowany niepohamowanym śmiechem. Spojrzała na niego i zauważyła, że jego oczy mają kolor ciepłego bursztynu.

- Przyszedłeś tylko po to by sprawdzić jak się czyje?

- Wyglądałaś wczorajszego wieczoru na naprawdę zmartwioną.

- No cóż, teraz wszystko ze mną dobrze - zorientowała się, że może poczuć zapach Edwarda.

Pachniał czystością i czymś jeszcze czego nie umiała zidentyfikować. Powstrzymała siebie przed skłonnością do przytulenia się w miejsce powyżej jego kołnierza. Zamiast tego, cofnęła się o krok, ale poczuła za plecami drzwi. Jej głos zachwiał się trochę kiedy zapytała.

- Czego chcesz, Edwardzie?

Bella oglądała serię emocji przechodzących przez twarz młodego Cullena. Zauważyła również, że jego oczy zmieniły barwę na czekoladowy brąz.

- Przyszedłem porozmawiać z tobą. - powiedział zmagając się z każdym słowem.

- O czym? - dociekała dziewczyna.

Chłopak musnął włosy na jej lewym ramieniu i pozwolił sobie koniuszkiem palca wlec się,

dotykając jej skóry, podczas gdy jego kciuk musnął zagłębienie jej szyi. Ponownie wrócił dłońmi na jej ramiona. Bella była pewna, że jej serce wyskoczyłoby z piersi, jeśli dalej kontynuowałby te tortury.

- Edward? - Nic nie mogła poradzić na westchnienie kiedy wypowiedziała jego imię. Ciężko było jej się skupić - O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

- Co? - Był zaabsorbowany przyglądania się w jaki sposób wygina szyję.

- Powiedziałeś, że przyszedłeś tutaj porozmawiać ze mną.

- Tak - spojrzał na jej usta. Serce Belli waliło jak oszalałe w klatce piersiowej.

- Może powinnam się ubrać - oznajmiła

- Ubrać? - powiedział, nadal trzymając ją za ramię.

- To jest naprawdę niezręczne - podciągnęła wyżej prześcieradło.

-Jeśli wiedziałbym, że praktykujesz spanie nago, nie przyszedłbym..

- Ale to był przypadek - tłumaczyła się Bella. Kącik jego ust drgnął nieznacznie

- Jaki znowu przypadek?

- Ostatniej nocy, byłam zbyt zmęczona by założyć piżamę. Miałam na sobie biustonosz, ale w

jakimś sposobem musiał odpaść. - Uśmiechną się jeszcze szerzej na jej tłumaczenia.

-To nie jest zabawne, - zwęziła oczy patrząc na niego.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz problem z utrzymaniem na sobie ubrań. - Drwił z niej. Bella polizała usta, zanim odcięła się na jego komentarz.

- I tobie wydaje się, że zamierzam nie nosić ubrań.

- Co sprawiło, że tak mówisz? - zapytał ją ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Bella obdarowała go znaczącym spojrzeniem. Zajęło mu chwilę, by zdać sobie sprawę, że trzymał rękę na drzwiach tuż obok głowy Belli. Co za tym idzie, że jego ręce blokowały drogę wyjścia. Druga ręka w dość stanowczym uchwycie trzymała biodro dziewczyny.

- Przepraszam. - Edward rozluźnił uścisk i zabrał ręce. Nie miał pojęcia co w niego wstąpiło, kiedy pół naga Bella stała tuż przed nim.

Bella miała już coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszeli znów Emmetta przy drzwiach.

- Bella? Jak długo zamierzacie tam być? - zapytał starszy brat przez drzwi.

- Mówiłam ci - Bella otworzyła drzwi. I zauważyła, że Jacob był razem z Emmettem na korytarzu. Obaj brali udział w tym wydarzeniu. Bella na „chybił trafił" starała się okręcić prześcieradłem, a Edward wyglądał jakby ktoś przyłapał go na zjadaniu ciastek prosto ze słoika.

- Oh - tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wydobyć Em. Jacob miał zbolały wyraz twarzy. Odwrócił się i

odszedł.

- Jacob zaczekaj! - Bella ruszyła za przyjacielem, ale Emmett zatrzymał ją.

- Może powinnaś coś na siebie włożyć - zasugerował. Spojrzała na swój strój i przeklęła. Następnie wróciła do pokoju.

- Pójdę sprawdzę co z Jacobem. - Zaoferował się Emmett i zszedł na dół. Bella weszła do sypialni i podniosła swój stanik. Potem pozbierała resztę ubrań i zrzuciła z siebie prześcieradło. Edward natychmiast się odwrócił. Usłyszał szuranie jej szuflad i powiedział.

- Przepraszam Bella.

Sfrustrowana tym, że nie mogła znaleźć czystej podkoszulki, chwyciła sweter wiszący w jej szafie i włożyła go.

- Za co ? - zapytała, potem podeszła tam gdzie stał Edward i podniosła z podłogi swoje dżinsy.

- Za... nie wiedziałem, że ty i Jacob... - przerwał.

Tym razem, Bella założyła dżinsy i zapięła rozporek i guzik. Sięgnęła pod łóżko po parę klapek.

- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? - Edward na te słowa odwrócił się.

- Przepraszam, że przyszedłem tutaj kiedy spodziewałaś się Jacoba. Mam nadzieję, że nie

zniszczyłem tego co było między wami.

Bella zatrzymała się i spojrzała na chłopaka

- Sądzisz, że czekałam na Jacoba?

- No cóż, mówiłaś tak - w tym czasie Bella podniosła ręce do góry.

- Nie mam czasu na to. Jacob jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. Nie chcę go skrzywdzić - Wyszła z

sypialni i Edward poszedł za nią. Kiedy zeszli na dół ze schodów, Bella zawołała – Jacob! -

Wkroczyła do salonu i zobaczyła Emmetta, samotnie oglądającego wiadomości. - Gdzie Jacob? - zapytała brata.

- Wyszedł. – odpowiedział.

- Co ? - Ustała naprzeciw telewizora. Em spojrzał na siostrę.

- Hej, oglądałem to. Wkrótce idę do pracy.

- Gdzie on poszedł? - dopytywała się Bella.

- Nie wiem - próbował rozglądać się dookoła Belli. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

- Tak po prostu pozwoliłeś mu wyjść?

-Nie było zbyt wiele, co mógłbym zrobić. Był bardzo zmartwiony. - Bella przeklęła i poszła do drzwi.

- Jadę za nim.- Emmett wstał.

- Bella!

- Wiem, że nie lubiłeś zbytnio Jacoba, ale był i jest naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem. - Bella zabrała klucze .

- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że nie lubię Jacoba. - Bronił się Em.

- Nieważne. - Wzięła swój portfel i wyszła z domu.

- Zamierzasz iść za nią? - Edward spojrzał na kumpla. Emmett potrząsnął głową

.

- Jest bardzo zdeterminowana.

- Sprawy między nimi wyglądają na bardzo poważne.

- Nie wiem - stwierdził Em.

- No cóż, muszą być skoro za nim poszła.

- Przestałem próbować ich rozgryźć dawno temu - Emmett z powrotem usiadł na ruszył się i usiadł obok przyjaciela.

- Jak oni się poznali? - zapytał zaciekawiony.

- Poznali się w Forks, po tym kiedy on i jego ojciec przeprowadzili się do Seattle. Ojciec Jacoba potrzebował pomocy przy pracy w barze. Charlie coś wspominał o tym i Bella postanowiła pomóc. To było 3 lata temu. - Em zakończył swój opis.

- Czy nadal pomaga w barze? - zapytał Edward.

- Nie, ale nadal przyjaźni się z Jacobem.- poinformował Edwarda.

- Czy ona z nim... nieważne - zawahał się nad zadaniem pytania. Przez chwilę siedzieli cicho na kanapie zanim Emmett zapytał.

- Powiedziałeś Belli o Rosalie?

- Nie miałem okazji - stwierdził Edward trzymając się za przegub nosa.

- Ah, prawda - Emmett zmarszczył brwi.

- Co ? - Edward spojrzał zdezorientowany na przyjaciela.

- Musieliście być pochłonięci innymi sprawami - przy tych słowach Em uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Do niczego nie doszło - bronił się Cullen.

- Nie ważne - drażnił się Swan.

- My tylko rozmawialiśmy - usprawiedliwiał się Edward.

- Ale nie miałeś okazji powiedzieć jej o Rosalie? - drwił przyjaciel.

Edward otwierał i zamykał usta, potem stwierdził.

- Szanuję Bellę i nie zrobiłbym niczego by ją skrzywdzić. - Emmett analizował wyraz twarzy

przyjaciela, następnie powiedział:

- Tak, wiem.

Edward został jeszcze godzinę, ale Bella nie wróciła. Wtedy Emmett musiał iść do pracy. Więc Edward wrócił do domu, czując jeszcze mniej nadziei, niż kiedy wyszedł z domu. Myśl, że Bella czekała na Jacoba tego ranka, zaniepokoiła go bardziej niżby chciał.

Bella zaparkowała przed domem Blacków, który znajdował się niedaleko baru. Mieszkali jakieś 10minut drogi od domu Belli. Zauważyła zaparkowany, na podjeździe motocykl Jacoba. Wysiadła zsamochodu i skierowała się w stronę skromnego domu. Zapukała do drzwi i po kilku minutachotworzył Embry.

- Hej, Embry - przywitała się. Embry uśmiechnął się, ale to nie był jego zwykły szeroki uśmiech.

- Hej Bella.

- Czy jest Jacob? - zapytała.

- Tak, ale - Bella nie czekała na zaproszenie by wejść do środka. Zobaczyła Bill'ego siedzące w kuchni.

- Cześć Billy - zawołała.

- Cześć Bella, co tam u ciebie? - zapytał mężczyzna.

- Jacob jest przeze mnie przygnębiony. - Black spojrzał na nią zaskoczony jej śmiałością.

- Więc, to by tłumaczyło, dlaczego zamknął się sam w garażu.

- Wykopał mnie z stamtąd. - poskarżył się Embry.

- Przepraszam - Bella skierowała się do tylnych drzwi. - Idę z nim porozmawiać.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? - zapytała Embry.

- Będzie dobrze - wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy znalazła garaż, drzwi były zamknięte, ale niezablokowane. Kiedy weszła do środka, _Best of you _Foo Fighter's ryknęło z garażu. Bella zalazła wystające nogi Jacoba spod Mustanga. Przyciszyłamuzykę i ustała obok samochodu. Po chwili chłopak zapytał.

- Co tutaj robisz, Bella?

- Przyszłam porozmawiać z tobą - stwierdziła dziewczyna.

- A o czym mamy rozmawiać? - zapytał młody Black.

- No dalej, Jacob. Możemy porozmawiać, proszę?

Minęła kolejna minuta, zanim Jacob wysunął się spod samochodu. Miał biały podkoszulek i dżinsy ubrudzone jakimś smarem. Podszedł do półki z narzędziami by wytrzeć ręce szmatką.

- Więc, mów. - Powiedział chłodno. Bella podeszła kilka kroków by być bliżej niego

- To nie to co myślisz.

- Nie wiem. To wyglądało na oczywiste, co ty i ten facet robiliście.

- Ten facet to Edward. - Jacob przestał wycierać ręce i odwrócił się twarzą do Belli

- Edward Cullen? - Bella przytaknęła.

- Przyjaciel Emmetta. - to nie było pytanie. Minęła minuta zanim Jacob stwierdził.

- Więc, to on jest tym jedynym. - Bella potrząsnęła głową.

- Nic między nami nie zaszło.

- Racja - wrzucił szmatkę na półkę z narzędziami.

- Nic nie było - Bella uniosła podbródek. Jacob odwrócił się i poprzekładał narzędzia na półce.

- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to on był powodem dlaczego wyjechałaś z Forks.

- Wyjechałam z Forks by się uczyć.

- W tej samej szkole co on.

- On dawno skończył zanim ja zaczęłam tam chodzić. - Bella podeszła do półki z narzędziami i stanęła obok przyjaciela.- Nie był przyczyną, dlaczego wybrałam UW1.

- Może i nie był przyczyną, ale miał wielki na to wpływ - Odwrócił się twarzą do Belli - Czy

zapomniałaś z kim rozmawiasz?

- Jacob... - zaczęła Bella.

- Byłem tutaj, Bella. Byłem tutaj, kiedy go nie było.

- Ja... - Odwróciła się i oparła plecami o półkę - Ja troszczę się o ciebie, Jacob.

- Wiem. - spojrzał na nią - Tylko myślałem, że my... - dotknęła jego ramienia.

- Nigdy nie sugerowałam, że... - podniósł rękę.

- Myślałem może, że robiliśmy jakieś postępy. - Bella tylko na to cofnęła jego rękę.

- Jacob, staraliśmy się chodzić na randki, ale ja nie potrafię - wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Próbowałam, ale nie byłam z tobą fair. - Obdarował ją jednym ze swoich długich spojrzeń.

Musiał uciec wzrokiem. Jego mina przypominała jej o innych czasach kiedy zagubiła się,

zapominając Edwarda.

- To nie uczciwe. - poskarżyła się.

- Kto powiedział, że będę walczył uczciwie?

-Jacob, nic na to nie poradzę, że czuję to w ten sposób. Wiesz o tym. Wcześniej tyle razy o tym rozmawialiśmy. - Odsunęła się od półki. Stanęła plecami do przyjaciela.

- Nie ma najmniejszej nadziei.

- Martwię się o ciebie. - Zawahała się zanim dodała - naprawę cię kocham.

_Ale nie w taki sposób, _pomyślała. Jacob zabrał rękę z jej ramienia

- Ale?

Nie potrafiła zmusić się by to powiedzieć. Wiedziała, że jeśli zrobiłaby to, to wszystko by się

zmieniło. Niskim głosem powiedział.

- Bella nie możesz wybrać dwóch opcji. - Bella wzdrygnęła się na te słowa

- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? - Odwróciła się twarzą do niego.

- Przez cały ten czas który cię znałem, tego ranka Emmett pierwszy raz pozwolił mi wejść na górę do twojego pokoju.

- Byłeś wcześniej w moim pokoju.

- Tak, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Emmett właściwe to pochwalił. - Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej - Jak długo Edward jest w mieście? Nawet nie cały tydzień? I Emmett pozwolił jemu wejść na górę bez namysłu.

- To dziwne?

- Tak i to bardzo. Emmett prawdopodobnie pozwolił mi iść na górę, tylko po to, bym mógł

zobaczyć na własne oczy, co się wydarzyło. Bella nie ukryła zbolałej miny.

- Emmett nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.

- Przepraszam. Ja tylko... - westchnął głęboko i zrobił krok w kierunku Belli - W sposób w jaki Edward na ciebie patrzył nie pozostawia co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, że jest coś między wami.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że między nami nic nie ma – zdenerwowała się Bella.

Jacob patrzył na Bellę przez dobrą minutę.

- Ale chciałabyś by coś było, prawda?

Bella otwierała i zamykała usta. Nie potrafiła temu zaprzeczyć.

Jacob, tylko zniżył swój głos.

- I jeśli jesteś uczciwa, co jeśli ja byłbym na górze w twoim pokoju tego ranka, nie pozwoliłabyś mi tak długo zostać jak jemu.

Bella zawahała się. Zastanawiała się. _Czy Edward naprawdę był tak długo w moim pokoju._

Powróciła myślami do porannego incydentu. Wszystko wydawało się wydarzyć tak szybko. _Za szybko. _Podpowiadał jej cichy głosik w jej głowie. Spojrzała przed siebie na swoje ręce.

- Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Czuję coś do Edwarda, ale nie sądzę by czuł to samo do mnie. Również się o ciebie troszczę. - Jacob tylko ją przytulił. Stali tak przez chwilę, zanim chłopak wyszeptał jej do ucha.

- Czy jest cokolwiek, co mogę zrobić by przekonać cię byś dała mi szansę? - Bella poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Spojrzała na przyjaciela. Był przeciwieństwem Edwarda. Jacob miał ciemną karnację i był wyższy od Edwarda o pół stopy**. Edward był szczupły, ale Jacob był nie tylko szczupły, był również umięśniony w taki sposób, ze jego muskulatura wyraźnie się odznaczała. Przyciśnięta do klatki Jacoba, Bella przypominała sobie o jego budowie ciała. I chociaż czuła coś do Edwarda, nie była odporna na wspaniałą budowę ciała przyjaciela. Była tylko człowiekiem. Więc, kiedy Jacob pochylił się i przykrył jej usta swymi, pozwoliła sobie na pocałunek. Kiedy zacisną ramiona wokół niej, nic nie mogła poradzić na to że, objęła ramionami szyję Jacoba.

Jacob zachęcony działaniem Belli, stając się śmielszym, pogłębił pocałunek, czym kompletnie ją zaskoczył. Znów odebrał to jako znak jej zachęty. Jego ręce zsunęły się na jej talię i podprowadził ją w kierunku samochodu, przygwożdżając ją do auta. Całujący Jacob zwykle przypominał ciepły letni dzień. Był przyjemny i obiecujący. To nie zdarzało się zbyt często, ale kiedy w końcu ją całował, Bella nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że to on był sprawcą odczuć o których wciąż myślała i lubiła je doświadczać. Ten pocałunek jednak był gwałtowny i niepodobny do poprzednich. Jacob nigdy wcześniej nie był aż tak śmiały, aż do teraz. Można było wyczuć i zrozumieć tą głębie. Nigdy nie brała pod uwagę myśli, że Jacob czuł aż taką pasję do niej. I stał się bardziej namiętny. Bella zdała sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi odwzajemnić jego uczuć. Kiedy poczuła ręce Jacoba przesuwające się na jej tułów, oderwała się od niego.

- Jacob? - zapytała. Oparł swoje czoło o jej, próbując złapać powietrze. Po kilku sekundach

odezwał się.

- Cokolwiek? - Bella uciekła wzrokiem. - To było miłe. - Uniósł głowę .

- Miłe? Tylko miłe? No dalej, Bella! To było niesamowite. - Spojrzała na niego przepraszającym wzrokiem.

- Dla ciebie było niesamowite, ale ja nie czuje tego samego do ciebie Jacob. - Powoli ją puścił.

- Przepraszam - wyszeptała. Jacob zrobił krok do tyłu.

- Więc, zgaduję, że to koniec.

- Co? Co masz na myśli?

- Bella, proszę nie zadawaj mi takich pytań, jeśli chcesz byśmy byli nadal przyjaciółmi. -

Podtrzymywała łzy napływające jej do oczu. Kiedy przeprowadziła się do Seattle, Jacob był jej pierwszym przyjacielem. Zebrał palcami włosy z jej twarzy.

- Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

- Naprawdę mi na tobie zależy - nienawidziła siebie za to, że głos jej się załamał.

- Wiem, ale nie mogę... nie mogę się z tobą przyjaźnić, wiedząc, że kiedy całujesz Edwarda,

będziesz to robić z nim o stokroć większą namiętnością niż ze mną.

- Ale mówiłeś. - Poniósł rękę by ją uciszyć

- Wiem. To było niesamowite i będę strzegł tego wspomnienia, ale mógłbym także nakazać tobie byś nie angażowała się w to całym sercem.

- Jacob - nie mogła nic więcej powiedzieć. Potrząsł głową.

- Edward jest szczęśliwym sukinsynem.

- Przepraszam - powiedziała cicho Bella.

- Nie przepraszaj - pocałował ją w czoło - Będę miał cię na oku, Bella. - Odwrócił się i wszedł pod samochód by kontynuować pracę. Bella stała tam oszołomiona. Jacob wrócił do pracy z

samochodem tak, jakby przeprowadzili zwykłą rozmowę. Czuła, że powinna powiedzieć coś

więcej, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Zamiast tego, odwróciła się i wyszła z garażu.

Pojechała do domu, kiedy z powrotem była w swoim pokoju, w końcu pozwoliła sobie by zapłakać i opłakiwać stratę przyjaciela.

Bella nie mogła uwierzyć, że zgodziła się na to. Po tym jak się wypłakała, co zdawało się trwać godzinny. Próbowała skupić się na wypracowaniu, które musiała napisać. Uspokoiła się, zrobiła sobie kubek gorącej kawy i rozłożyła potrzebne rzeczy na kuchennym stole. Była gotowa przystąpić do pracy i po pięciu minutach od włączenia laptopa, zauważyła, że ekran był czysty i jej kawa była chłodna. Próbowała wziąć się do roboty, kiedy Alice zadzwoniła, zapraszając ją na kolację

- Tylko dziewczyny - powiedziała.

Właściwe to było łatwe, zgodzić się na spotkanie z Alice. Po zajściu z Edwardem w jej sypialni i pocałunku z Jacobem, zgodziła się trochę rozerwać. Bella nie rozumiała wtedy ze w stwierdzeniu 'tylko dziewczyny' mieści sie także Rosalie. Czuła się jakby utopiła kociaki w poprzednim życiu, zasługując na taki los. Uporały się z kolacją w japońskiej restauracji. Rozmowa była sztywna i Bella utrzymywała wzrok na swoim talerzu. Nie wiedziała, że Alice i Rosalie uwielbiały sushi, więc próbowały zachęcić ją by ją skosztowała. Bella nie nawiedziła surowych ryb, więc zamiast tego zamówiła kurczaka. Pieczonego, oczywiście. Po tym jak opróżniły butelkę saki, Bella czuła się trochę bardziej rozluźniona, ale niewystarczająco by zapomnieć o wydarzeniach z dzisiejszego dnia. Alice pomyślała, że to dobry pomysł wyciągając gdzieś Bellę i dowiedzieć się co się wydarzyło, ale czuła się okropnie zostawiając Rosie z Edwardem, który nie zamierzał być dobrym kompanem. Jasper wyszedł na kolację z jakimiś stałymi klientami, dla których stał się przyjacielem.

Alice pomyślała, że nie było by złym pomysłem zabierać ze sobą Rosalie. Ale nie zdołała

zrozumieć co spowodowało, że Edward nigdy nie przedstawił jasno rodzaju związku z Rosalie. Rose też nie wyjawiła tego, przez traktowanie Belli w stosunku do niej i pomyślała, że Edward potrzebuje co najmniej dobrej chłosty.

Kiedy skończyły kolację, zastanawiały się co dalej. To nie było trudne dla Belli udawać zmęczoną, ale Rosalie upierała się, że jest jeszcze wcześnie i powinny wypić co najmniej po jednym drinku.

- No dalej Bella, tylko jeden drink - Alice namawiała przyjaciółkę.

- W porządku. - Bella wywróciła oczami.

Trafiły do ekskluzywnego klubu. Panna Swan nie sądziła by mogły tam wejść, ale Rose poradziła sobie z oczarowaniem bramkarza, który wydawał się być bardziej szczęśliwy wpuszczając je do środka. Zamierzały znaleźć wolny stolik, w tym czasie Rosalie poszła zamówić drinki. Bella i Alice, usiadły na krzesłach i zajęły jeden dla przyjaciółki. Po chwili Bella rozejrzała się po klubie. Światła były przyciemnione i techno rytmy rozprzestrzeniały się po całym klubie. Niczego wcześniej nie zauważyła, ale kiedy przyjrzała się bliżej ludziom obecnym w klubie, okazało się, że byli sami mężczyźni, tylko mężczyźni.

- Um, gdzie są wszystkie inne kobiety? - Bella spojrzała na Alice.

- Prawdopodobnie w innym klubie. - Alice zaśmiała się.

- Czy jesteśmy tu bezpieczne? - Bella nie spokojnie poruszyła się na swoim siedzeniu. Rosalie

wróciła z kolejką drinków i postawiła je na stoliku.

- Alice ty przebiegła lisico.

- Co? - Alice uniosła swój napój, coś w rodzaju koktajlu owocowego. Rosalie zaśmiała się i upiła swojego martini.

- Czy coś przegapiłam? - Bella spojrzała na Rosalie i następnie na Alice.

- Alice ma zabawne poczucie humoru. - Bella czekała na kontynuacje ale zamiast tego odezwała się Alice.

- Doszłam do wniosku, że jest to jedyne miejsce, gdzie można dostać dobre drinki, trochę

potańczyć i nikt by nam nie przeszkadzał. Bella wciąż wpatrywała się w Alice i kiedy dziewczyna nic nie powiedział, Rosalie wtrąciła.

- Na miłość boską, Bella. Jesteśmy w barze dla gejów. - Oczy Belli rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu. Wówczas zauważyła, że Rosalie przyniosła z powrotem drinki.

- Zaczekaj, dlaczego dostałam shota i pół litra piwa?

- Kochanie, wyglądasz jakbyś tego naprawdę potrzebowała. - powiedziała Rosalie.

- Wiem, że mówiliśmy tylko po jednym drinku, ale obydwa można liczyć jak jedno. To jest jak połączenie alkoholi.

- Połączenie alkoholi?- Bella zapytała nieufnie.

- Albo możesz opowiedzieć nam co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. - Alice wzruszyła ramionami.

Bella potrzęsła głową i strzeliła sobie shota i następnie szybko upiła sporo piwa.

- Czyż Edward nie przyszedł do was z wizytą dzisiejszego ranka? - Bella skuliła ze strachu się i napiła się piwa.

- Kiedy wrócił, poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju. - Wtrąciła Rosalie. Bella postawiła łokcie na stoliku i zakryła dłońmi twarz.

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - Alice położyła dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciółki.

- Tylko się trochę martwiłam. - oczyściła gardło - Emmett wypominał, że miałaś drugiego gościa. Bella nadal zakrywała twarz dłońmi, ale jęknęła.

- Kto to był? - Rose zapytała Al.

- Jacob Black - odpowiedziała przyjaciółce.

- Jacob Black? - Rosalie spojrzała na Bellę i następnie na Alice.

- Pochodzi z Forks - Alice wzruszyła ramionami.

- Dziewczyny! - ostrzegła Bella.

- Um... jego ojciec posiada bar Black's. - Alice zignorowała Bellę.

- Słyszę co mówisz - Bella zabrała ręce z twarzy.

- Pracuje nad remontowaniem samochodów. - zaoferowała Alice.

- Naprawdę? - brwi Rosalie zmarszczyły się. Rose i Alice dały Belli wyczekujące spojrzenie.

- Lubi reperować stare samochody. - Po chwili wyjaśniła Bella.

- Naprawdę? Czy jest w tym dobry? - Rosalie poprawiła się na krześle.

- Tak, właściwie jest bardzo dobry. Odnowił stary model Kadilaka, jakiś czas temu, a facet dla którego pracował był pod olbrzymim wrażeniem.

- Czy pracuje nad czymś teraz?- Bella podejrzliwie spojrzała na Rose.

- Nad Mustangiem.

- Który rocznik? - zapytała Rosalie.

- 1960 któryś. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

- Czy on... - Rosalie praktycznie podskakiwała na siedzeniu. Alice uciszyła ją uniesieniem dłoni.

- Rose, nie zadręczaj nas tym teraz, proszę. - Rosalie zestrzeliła przyjaciółkę miażdżącym

spojrzeniem, ale następnie odwróciła się w stronę Belli z szerokim uśmiechem. Bella powoli

uciekła od niej.

- Sądzę, że potrzebujesz kolejnego drinka - zaśmiała się Rosalie. Bella spojrzała na swoje piwo i była zaskoczona, że już je prawie skończyła.

- Ale dziewczyny powiedzieliście, że wypijemy tylko po jednym drinku.

- Oczywiście, że tak - potwierdziła Rosalie i poszła po jeszcze więcej alkoholu.

- Zaczekaj. - Bella spojrzała na Alice, która poklepała ja po ramieniu.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

Jakąś godzinę później ich stolik był przepełniony rozmaitymi kieliszkami, które w większości

opróżniła Bella. Powinna była być zła na Alice i Roslie, ale po zatańczeniu ABBY _Dancing Queen _naprawdę nie widziała żadnego powodu by być zmartwioną. Jak ktoś może być wściekły, kiedyABBA gra? Wówczas kiedy zaczęło grać _That's the Way _zespołu K.C. & the Sunshine, Bellapraktycznie potknęła się o krzesło kiedy chciała wrócić na parkiet, ale Rose i Alice zatrzymały ją.Alice przyniosła Belli butelkę wody.

- Musisz być spragniona po tańcu. - Bella wzięła butelkę i wypiła duży łyk wody. Kiedy skończyła, odstawiła butelkę z głośnym łoskotem i wytarła usta wierzchem dłoni.

- Nienawidzę tańczyć w klubach ponieważ jacyś przypadkowi kolesie zawsze starają się o ciebie dotykać, ale jest tu bardzo fajnie. Nikt nie stara się mnie poderwać i oni tańczą, gdyż to naprawdę lubią. - Rosalie potrzymała się od śmiechu.

- Więc, co jeszcze się wydarzyło kiedy Edward przyszedł do twojego pokoju.

- Oh - Bella upiła trochę martini Rosalie, ale odstawiła je orientując się, że to nie jej.

- Gdzie to ja byłam?

- Spałaś, kiedy poczułaś, że ktoś dotyka twojego ramienia i woła cię po imieniu.- zrelacjonowała Rose.

- Prawda. - Bella opowiedziała dziewczynom jak to była do połowy naga i jak Edward

przygwoździł ją do drzwi.

- Byłaś naga i Edward przygwoździł cię do drzwi? - Alice poprawiła się na krześle.

- Nie, byłam owinięta prześcieradłem. - sprostowała Bella.

- Co jeszcze się wydarzyło? - dociekała Rosalie.

- Nic. Emmett nam przerwał. - Napiła się wody. Alice jęknęła. Wtedy Bella zdała sobie sprawę do kogo mówi. To było wystarczająco złe, po tym wszystkim pożądała chłopaka Rosalie. Rosalie nie musiała wiedzieć, że Bella była wystarczająco kompromitującej sytuacji z Edwardem. Odwróciła się w stronę Rosalie i zaczęła się tłumaczyć.

- Ale to nie było tak, że ja byłam …nic nie zrobiłam.

- W porządku, Bella. - uspokoiła ją Rosalie.

- Nie ja nie... - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale Rose jej przerwała.

- Nie martw się tym.

- Więcej wydarzyło się z Jacobem niż z Edwardem - wypaplała Bella. Rosalie i Alice gapiły się na dziewczynę.

- Zapomnijcie co mówiłam. - Bella skurczyła się na krześle.

- Nie zapomnimy. - Alice podsunęła szklankę z mocnym trunkiem w stronę Belli.

Bella nie miała chęci na kłopotliwą kłótnię. Więc wzięła kieliszek i wypiła jego zawartość.

Następnie przystąpiła do opowiedzenia im co wydarzyło się w garażu Jacoba. Kiedy

skończyła, Rose i Alice dalej się na nią gapiły z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

- Co? - zapytała zaskoczona Bella. Tym razem to Rosalie strzeliła sobie drinka i stwierdziła

- Miałaś pracowity dzień. - Zanim mogły spytać o więcej szczegółów, zaczęła grać przez klub

znajoma piosenka _Staying Alive – _Bee Gees. Bella szybko wstała przewracając krzesło.

- UWIELBIAM TĘ PIOSENKĘ. - Bella zaciągnęła przyjaciółki na parkiet, skutecznie

kończąc ich rozmowę. Rosalie i Alice praktycznie były wleczone przez Bellę po parkiecie przez niemal godzinę.

Następnie Rosalie zajęła się ich rachunkiem i obie z Alice zabrały Bellę do domu. Kiedy weszły do domu Belli, Emmett i Edward siedzieli na kanapie i oglądali _Centrum Sportowe _w telewizji.

Dziewczyny pomagały wejść Belli na górę, kiedy usłyszały Emmetta.

- Co tam przemycacie, panie? - Edward stał obok przyjaciela przyglądając się całemu zajściu.

- My tylko chcemy pomóc Belli dojść do pokoju. - Wytłumaczyła Alice.

- Em, niedźwiedziu! - Bella pognała ze schodów w prosto na Emmetta, okręcając wokół niego ramiona.

- Co wy do jasnej cholery zrobiliście z moją siostrą?- zapytał Emmett, starając uwolnić szyję z uścisku siostry.

- Mogła wypić kilka drinków za dużo. - Rosalie zeszła ze schodów.

- Kilka? - Emmett otworzył już usta by coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale był zaskoczony sylwetką

Rosalie, kiedy schodziła ze schodów.

- No cóż, tak długo jak dopilnowaliście by nic jej się nie przytrafiło.

- Alice wiesz, że Belli nie można dawać pić alkoholu.- Edward zrobił krok do przodu. Alice miała zamiar coś powiedzieć, już w tym celu otworzyła usta, ale przerwała kiedy Bella zawołała.

- Edward jest tu! - Wyrwała się Emmettowi i dopadła Edwarda. Edward patrzył na siostrę

karcącym spojrzeniem. Alice jedynie wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała.

- No co?

- Dobrze Bella, czas do łóżka. - zarządził starszy brat.

- Nie - nadal trzymała ręce owinięte wokół szyi Edwarda.

- Nie chcę jeszcze iść do łóżka. Skryła twarz w szyję Edwarda i dotknęła je ustami. Na ten kontakt oczy Edwarda powiększyły się.

- Um - jęknął patrząc na Emmetta, który machał głową.

- Staję się trochę … agresywna, kiedy za dużo wypije. - Emmett mówiąc to parzył na Alice.

- Czy coś wydarzyło się w klubie? Alice potrzęsła głową.

- Byłyśmy w barze dla gejów - Emmett pokazał znak ulgi. Potem odwrócił się w stronę siostry.

- Dalej, Bells. Jestem pewien, że Edward ma już dość.

Bella jedną ręką trzymała we włosach Edwarda a drugą chwyciła pasek od jego dżinsów. Przycisnęła siebie do niego

- Nie, chcę zostać z Edwardem.

- Um - Edward ciężko przełykał. Patrzył na Alice, która gapiła się na nich i Rosalie, która trzymała dłoń przy ustach podtrzymując wybuch śmiechu. Emmett pocierał się po karku. Wyglądał bardziej na zażenowanego niż wściekłego. Kiedy Edward poczuł palce uczepione jego zapięcia od paska i drugą dłoń, która wcisnęła pod rąbek jego koszuli, siłą woli powstrzymał się by zamknąć, gdy dziewczyna położyła ręce na jego torsie. Chciał zaprowadzić Bellę do pokoju by poszła spać. To nie tak, że nie cieszył się jej zainteresowaniem, ale jej stan ducha był zachwiany. Jeśli cokolwiek zdarzyłoby się między nimi, Edward chciał by była trzeźwa i świadoma tego. Edward pochylił się i wyszeptał coś na ucho Belli. W ostatnich sekundach, odsunęła się od niego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Okey - powiedziała i pobiegła na górę po drodze potrącając Alice i Rosalie. Edward podążył za Bellą na górę. Kiedy Edward stał na szczycie schodów, Emmett zapytał go.

- Coś ty jej powiedział? - Obojętnie wzruszył ramionami - powiedziałem jej, że ją zabiorę do

sypialni i utulę spać. Alice i Rosalie zeszły ze schodów i dołączył do Emmetta w kuchni by napić się kawy. Podczas gdy, czekali na Edwarda w kuchni, Rosalie zadała kilka pytań o pracę Emmetta. Emmett był zadowolony móc opowiedzieć o jego ostatnim przypadku w którym próbował złapać bandytów od papieru toaletowego.

- Czy często zdarzają się takie sytuację z papierem toaletowym? - zapytała rozbawiona Rosalie.

- Nie, ale myślę, że sprawcy są determinowani by to powtórzyć. - Na usta Emmetta skradł się mały uśmiech zanim powiedział.

- Ale wszystko zdążyliśmy uprzątnąć, zanim ktokolwiek mógł to zobaczyć.

- Więc, ktokolwiek to jest, jest jeszcze bardziej zdecydowany niż był przed tym jak obrzucił

papierem toaletowym drzewa w parku.

Emmett zaczął mówić o możliwościach schwytania ich, ale przerwał nagle i powiedział

- Nie chcesz o tym słuchać. - Rosalie poprawiła się na krześle - Oczywiście, że chcę. – Emmett spojrzał na nią ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem i powiedział.

- Nie musisz udawać. - Położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. - Nie udaję, lubię cię słuchać, gdy coś

opowiadasz. Emmett zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi.

- No cóż, gdybym mówił o czymkolwiek, słuchałabyś? - Uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła.

Myślał przez minutę i powiedział.

- Dobrze, to dzisiaj wyniosłem śmieci.

- Oh - uniosła brew.- I wtedy oblałem wężem ogrodowym meble, które stały za domem.

- Brzmi ekscytująco. - zachichotała Rosalie. Emmett potrząsnął głową.

- Jeśli to dla ciebie brzmi ekscytująco, poczekaj aż usłyszysz to.-Pochylił się i zniżył głos.

- I także wyładowałem zmywarkę i włożyłam do niej brudne naczynia dzisiaj rano.

- Jesteś człowiekiem od przygód i intryg. - Zaśmiała się Rosalie.

- Teraz się ze mnie śmiejesz. - Udawał zbolałą minę.

- Nie, - poklepała go po ramieniu. - lubię mężczyzn, którzy mają wydzielone obowiązki w domu. Mam na myśli to, że nie muszę się przejmować tego typu sprawami. - Emmett uniósł głowę i się zaśmiał. W trakcie całej rozmowy, Alice przyglądała się Rosalie i Emmettowi. Była oszołomiona tym jak dobrze wydawali się przy tym wyglądać, choć nie wyglądali by byli sobą zainteresowani. Znała na tyle dobrze Rosalie by wiedzieć, że nie podtrzymywała ona własne go uroku. W końcu gdy zauważyli obecność Alice, Rose spojrzała na nią. Zauważyła spojrzenie Alice w który było pełno zdumienia i błędnie zinterpretowała jej upominające spojrzenie. Rosalie wyprostowała się i usiadła daleko od Emmetta.

Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Edward jeszcze nie zszedł z góry.

- Powinienem położyć Bellę do łóżka - powiedział Emmett.

- Jestem pewna, że zejdzie za chwilę. Bella była... dość kłopotliwa. - Emmett napił się kawy i

oznajmił.

- Lepiej dla niego niż dla mnie. Ona robi się naprawdę sentymentalna względem mnie.

- Co? Nie lubisz imienia Em – niedźwiedź - dokuczała mu Rosalie. Skrzywił się na czułe słówko, którym nazywała go Bella, kiedy miała dziewięć lat. Zanim mogli bardziej rozwinąć ten temat, Edward wszedł do kuchni. Jego włosy były w nieładzie a t-shirt był pognieciony. Wyglądał na człowieka, który właśnie testował własne ograniczenia. Alice w zdziwieniu uniosła brwi, zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale Edward uniósł ręce.

- Jadę do domu - stwierdził.

- Co się stało? - dopytywała się Alice.

- Co tak długo? - zapytała Rose. Edward już był przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Pozostali poszli za nim. Zgarnął płaszcz z poręczy.

- Przepraszam Edward, sam powinienem położyć Bellę spać. - Wtrącił Emmett.

- W porządku - założył płaszcz, pożegnał się i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

- Edward, poczekaj! - Alice poszła za nim. Rosalie odwróciła się w stronę Emmetta.

- Dzięki za kawę. -Emmett uśmiechną się- To była dla mnie przyjemność. Stali w holu przez

minutę, zanim usłyszeli wołanie Alice.

- Dobranoc Emmett - pożegnała się Rosalie i wyszła. Emmett stał w przejściu.

- Dobranoc. - Przyglądał się jak Rose wchodzi do samochodu Alice i kiedy była w środku,

odjechały.

Zamknął drzwi i zgasił światło na ganku. Wspiął się na górę do swojego pokoju. Kiedy sięgał po klamkę od swojej sypialni, zerknął na drzwi Belli, które były zamknięte. Myślał o tym by sprawdzić co u niej, ale zrezygnował z tego. Był pewien, że Edward zadbał o to by z jego siostrą wszystko było dobrze. Wszedł do pokoju i usiadł na łóżku. Potarł dłońmi twarz i palcami przejechał po włosach. To był długi wieczór, ale przyjemnie się skończył. Przebrał się i wskoczył do łóżka, śnił o tym, że częściej rozmawiał z Rosalie.

1 Uniwersytet Waszyktoński


	5. Rozdział 05 Zdjęcia

**Rozdział 5 - Zdjęcia**

_**Jeśli pójdziesz, jeśli pójdziesz**_

_**Zostaw mnie tu samemu sobie**_

_**Wtedy będę na ciebie czekał**_

_**Yeah, jak długo musisz na to czekać?**_

_- In My Place _Coldplay

Koncert Mozarta na pianinie nr 21 był jak balsam, który ukoił dudniący ból w okolicy skroni. Bella nie zamierzała nigdy więcej wypić tak dużo. Alice i Rosalie miały talent do wypominania twoich występków. Miała ochotę skopać sobie tyłek za podawanie się ich sile przekonywania. Kiedy pokazały jej jasny sklep, były gotowe do przymiarki sukien dla druhny tego ranka, chciała rozszarpać je na strzępy. To nie było uczciwe, że tylko ona odczuła efekty przepicia. To mogło być możliwie, jeżeli nie byłyby ludźmi. Bella czuła jak jej mięśnie się rozluźniają, pod wpływem delikatnej melodii granej na pianinie, która zabrzmiała w całym butiku sukien. Nie mogłaby długo pozostać zła na nie, ponieważ Alice upewniła się o przygotowanie jej ulubionego śniadania : świeże jagody z jogurtem, chrupiące musli z dodatkiem szklanki świeżo wyciśniętego soku z pomarańczy. Nawet Rosalie starała się jakoś naprawić sytuację, wybierając jej ubrania, które by pasowały podczas gdy Bella była pod prysznicem. Ale, kiedy wróciła, Rosalie zasugerowała, że Belli potrzebny będzie koniecznie wypad na zakupy. Bella zamknęła oczy, skupiając uwagę na granej melodii. Utwór, który się teraz zaczynał to druga część i Bella czuła jak się unosi dzięki crescendo składającego się z wiolonczeli i pianina. Nigdy nie przyznałaby się przed kimś, że w szkole średniej kiedy chodziła na mecze, by zobaczyć Emmetta grającego w football ale też w rezultacie Edwarda, słuchała w pierwszym rzędzie trybun muzyki klasycznej, mieszanki Mozarta i Beethovena z iPoda podczas gdy grali.

Fottball była dość makabrycznym sportem, ale dla Belli muzyka sprawiała, że wydawał się on nie aż tak brutalny, gdyż w tym błogim zamieszaniu mogła oglądać grę Edwarda.

Był zwinny, silny, a jednak ostrożny. Bella czuła jak przez jej ciało przechodzi ciepło, na to wspomnienie Edwarda w tak pierwotnej postaci. To dało jej do myślenia, że jeżeli Edward był zwinny, silny i jednocześnie ostrożny. Wczoraj kiedy przycisną ją do drzwi jej sypialni a jedynym w co była ubrana to prześcieradło.

- Ah myślę że twoja druhna w końcu zaczyna czuć się lepiej - Krawcowa włożyła i pociągnęła suknię Belli, którą miała na sobie.

- Czy ona ? – Alice wspięła się po stopniach do przymierzalni, gdzie była Bella.

- Miała delikatny rumieniec na twarzy. Możliwe że rozmyśla o dniu ślubu i ewentualnie o panu młodym?- Krawcowa mrugnęła kiedy zabierała gorset. Bella powstrzymała się przed przewróceniem oczami – Nie, muzyka jest bardzo relaksująca- Alice uniosła brwi - Naprawdę? Mogłabym przysiądź, że się zarumieniłaś. - Tym razem Bella wywróciła oczami a Alice nie przerywała – Nigdy nie widział nikogo, kto by się czerwienił słuchając Mozarta - Bella wzruszyła ramionami. Alice wsłuchała się pilniej w utwór – Ta część faktycznie brzmi znajomo.

- Naprawdę?- Bella istotnie nie słyszała komentarza Alice, ponieważ przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Skuliła się wewnątrz ze strachu. _Ach!_ Pomyślała _Oczywiście, Rosalie nie będzie miała problemu z przymierzaniem gorsetu_ .

- Tak – Alice dotknęła palcem policzka – Sądzę, że Edward grał to na koncercie – Bella zdała sobie sprawę, że Alice ma rację i zaczęła starannie badać rąbek swojej sukni. Rosalie przeglądała magazyn - Edward gra na pianinie?

- Odkąd był bardzo młody- Alice spojrzała na odbicie przyjaciółki w lustrze.

- Jak to się stało, że nie grał nigdy więcej?- zapytała Rose, Alice wzruszyła ramionami - Przestał grać na ostatnim roku szkoły średniej - Bella przypomniała sobie ostatni raz kiedy słyszała jego grę. To było jeszcze w Forks i wtedy kiedy Edward zaczynał się od niej oddalać. Bella wtedy czekała na Alice w starej rezydencji Cullenów i usłyszała jak Edward ćwiczy. To nie było coś zwykłego do słuchania, podczas gdy Edward grał. Ale coś czego nigdy przedtem nie słyszała. Kiedy Edward w końcu zauważył jej obecność. Przestał grać i Bella zrozumiała to jako zaproszenie by usiąść z nim. Robiła to niezliczoną ilość razy, ale stosunki między nimi wówczas były bardzo napięte, miała nadzieję, że Edward zacznie być znowu sobą.

- Co grałeś? - zapytała. Edward zawahała się zanim odpowiedział – Nic, tylko coś co stworzyłam - Bella uniosła brwi – sam to skomponowałeś? – Spojrzał w przestrzeń i potarł sobie kark.

-Tak.

- Jest śliczne - Nigdy wcześniej nie używała tego słowa, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć innego słowa do opisanie melodii, którą grał. Spojrzał na nią.

- Podoba ci się? - przytaknęła.

- Zagrasz to jeszcze raz?- znów się zawahał.

- Nie wiem - Bella ponownie poczuła budującą się między nimi ścianę. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Przepraszam, nie zamierzałam przerwać twoich ćwiczeń. Sprawia mi przyjemność słuchanie twojej gry na pianinie. Właściwie poczekam na Alice w jej pokoju. - Poruszyła się by wstać, ale trzymał ją za rękę.

- Nie zaczekaj - Bella ponownie usiadła. Przyglądał się jej przez moment zanim kontynuował - Naprawdę ci się podoba? - Obdarowała go ciepłym uśmiechem.

- Oczywiście, że się podoba Edwardzie. Wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie okłamała - Odwrócił się do niej twarzą i dzieliło ich kilka centymetrów.

- Wówczas jeśli zapytam cię o coś… powiedziałabyś mi prawdę? - Bella wiedziała, że Edward mógł być niepewny na temat oczywistych spraw. To nie zdarzało się zbyt często, ale kiedy już Edward pokazywał tą stronę siebie to tylko dla wybranych kilku osób. Była jedną z tych osób, przez które przechodziły z tego powodu dziwne dreszcze. Bella położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Nie ma się czym martwić Edwardzie .– Jakiś nie wiadomy wyraz, przemkną przez jego twarz, którego Bella nie potrafiła rozpoznać.

- Skąd… - Bella trąciła jego ramię - Ta część była naprawdę piękna.- Edward zamrugał kilka razy.

- Naprawdę lubię słuchać jak grasz, mam nadzieję, że zagrasz to ponownie - Tylko wzruszył ramionami. Puścił jej dłoń - Coś jest nie tak? - zapytała zatroskana Bella. Spojrzał na nią,- wyraz zainteresowania malował się na jej twarzy. To było wszystko.

- Nie jesteś – uciekł od niej spojrzeniem. – To nie jest jeszcze gotowe. Ta część nie jest jeszcze gotowa. Zagram ci to innym razem. Zanim cokolwiek mogła powiedzieć, Alice wróciła do domu, Edward przeprosił i wyszedł.

- Bella dobrze się czujesz?- Bella ocknęła się ze wspomnień i zauważyła, że Alice jej się uważnie przygląda. Zamrugała kilka razy i spojrzała w bok – Sądzę, że wbiła mi szpilkę w plecy .

- Skończyła jakiś czas temu - Alice nadal patrzyła na nią krytycznie. -Możesz teraz iść i zdjąć sukienkę.

- Oh – Bella odwróciła się by wyjść z przebieralni, ale Alice położyła rękę na jej ramieniu.

- Bella, w jednej chwili jesteś cała zarumieniona a w następnej wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebowała wsparcia. Czy coś wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy? - Bella gładziła sukienkę - O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

- Kiedy Edward pomagał ci w twoim pokoju - Bella przestała majstrować przy sukience i pomyślała o tym chwilę. - Nie.

Alice uniosła brwi.

– Był w twoim pokoju z tobą przez jakiś czas i jego wyraz twarzy kiedy zszedł na dół… - Bella otworzyła szerzej oczy.

- Co powiedział o tym co się wydarzyło? - Alice wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

- Nic nie mówił, nie chciał powiedzieć.- Bella zamknęła oczy.

- Co się wydarzyło, Bella? - Otworzyła oczy i zauważyła, że Alice patrzy na nią z prawdziwą troską. Zawahała się.

- Nic - Alice otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Bella ciągnęła dalej. - Przysięgam. Wszystko co pamiętam to drogę do łóżka. Później przyszedł Edward… - Bella spojrzała na sufit - I wtedy… sądzę, że rozmawialiśmy, ale nie pamiętam na jaki temat i …ułożył mnie tak jak powiedział.

Rosalie usłyszała rozmowę i weszła i stanęła za Alice.

- Ale! Musiała być jakaś rozmowa ponieważ kiedy wrócił na dół, wyglądał jakby ktoś go napastował - miała mały uśmiech na ustach - w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa.

- Rosalie - upomniała Alice przyjaciółkę.

Bella była zaniepokojona.

– Ale nic się nie wydarzyło! -_ O, nie!_ Pomyślała._ Czy coś się wydarzyło ?_ – Niczego nie pamiętam.

Rosalie wywróciła oczami.

- Jak chcesz. Mogę teraz przymierzyć moja sukienkę?

- Ale – Bella próbowała się tłumaczyć, lecz Rosalie była już w przymierzalni. Spojrzała na Alice i bardzo cicho zapytała- czy ona jest zmartwiona?- Al zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - nie, wcale-_ Pewnie jest tylko znudzona, ponieważ chciała usłyszeć jakieś szczegóły_ pomyślała. Bella poszła by zdjąć sukienkę. Kiedy skończyła, ekspedientka zabrała strój i Bella usiadła na pluszowej sofie, którą wcześniej zajmowała Rose. Były tam magazyny ślubne, leżały wszędzie i to była ostania rzecz na której temat chciała cokolwiek czytać w tej chwili. Rose wyszła z przymierzalni i oczywiście wyglądała cudownie. Jej sukienka nieznacznie różniła się od Belli, ponieważ to ona była główną druhną. Sukienka Belli była z mniejszą tasiemką na sukni z budową sylwetki w kształcie litery A. Alice postanowiła, że będą koloru zielonego. To przypadło również do gustu Rosalie. Spódnica sięgała jej do kostek, ale Rosalie spuściła tylko poniżej kolan. Miała niezadowolony wyraz twarzy.

- Ta spódnica jest za długa- oznajmiła Rosalie trzymając się za biodra.

- Mogłybyśmy cal skrócić - zasugerowała krawcowa.

- Może o dwa cale?- zapytała przyszła druhna – Tak dwa cale i każdy będzie się skupiał tylko na tobie - stwierdziła Al.

- Oczywiście, że nie – uśmiechnęła się Rosalie. Chodziły tam i powrotem i tak przez pół minuty, zanim mogła chwilę odpocząć. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, Rose kłóciła się z Alice o długość spódnicy. To miał być ślub Alice na miłość boską.

Szybko opanowała wzbierającą w niej złość. Wiedziała gdzie mogłyby skierować się jej myśli i nie chciała żadnych negatywnych uczuć między nią a dziewczyną Edwarda. Sprawa wydawała się wystarczająco trudna, zwłaszcza po incydencie. w jej sypialni poprzedniego ranka. i niejasnej sprawie z tym co wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy. Bella ułożyła głowę na oparciu kanapy. Doszła do wniosku, że Rosalie jej nienawidzi za bycie w tak kompromitującej sytuacji z jej chłopakiem. To nie była jej wina. Troszczyła się o własne sprawy i wtedy wrócił Edward po tym, jak znikną na tak długo, skomplikowana sprawa. Jeśli coś, to było z jego winy. Dlaczego wplątałby siebie w tego rodzaju sytuację z nią, jeśli miał już dziewczynę? Postanowiła wówczas, że będzie się trzymać z dala od Edwarda. To było jedyne wyjście by mogła siebie przed tym ustrzec. Wiedziała, że jeżeli wpadnie w więcej tak żenujących sytuacji z Edwardem to będzie jedyną, która zostanie skrzywdzona. To byłaby jej wina ponieważ byłby pełna nadziei i tak byłoby to wszystko na nic. Nie będzie się mazgaić nad tą kwestią nigdy więcej. Kiedy usłyszała dźwięk swojego telefonu, wyciągnęła komórkę, ale to nie jej dzwoniła. Zauważyła, że dźwięk wydobywa się z drogiej torebki Rosalie.

- Rosalie, sądzę że twój telefon dzwoni.

- Mogłabyś go odebrać za mnie? - Rose nadal negocjowała długość swojej spódnicy. Bella przeszukiwała torebkę Rose i znalazła telefon w zewnętrznej kieszeni. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz - Chyba dostałaś nową wiadomość - zawołała Bella.

- Och, przeczytasz ją dla mnie? Oczekuję dziś wieści od ważnego klienta.

- Okej - Bella weszła w menu wiadomości i zauważyła, że tekst był od Edwarda - Um..to właściwie wiadomość od Edwarda.

- Oh – Głos Rosalie nie brzmiał zbyt przerażająco. Bella pomyślała, że Rose musi być na nią naprawdę wściekła – Możesz sprawdzić czego chce ?

- Um… ale .

- Prawdopodobnie zamierzał powiedzieć by przywieść do domu jakieś jedzenie - zasugerowała Alice. Bella nic nie mogła poradzić na cichy śmiech. Poszła na całość otworzyła i przeczytała wiadomość na głos.

_Alice nie odpowiada. Jak długo zamierzacie tam być?_

Alice westchnęła z frustracją.

– Mówiłam mu, że nie chcę by ktoś nam przeszkadzał w trakcie przymiarek. I dlatego mam wyłączony telefon. Rose wymamrotała coś uchybiającego na temat facetów, którzy nie rozumieją tego rodzaju spraw.

- Um… chcesz bym mu odpisała? - zapytała Bella.

- Powiedz mu, że to zajmie nam tyle czasu ile trzeba- wtrąciła się Alice.

Bella wysłała wiadomość. I nie mniej jak po minucie, napisał ponownie i Bella przeczytała wiadomość na głos:

_Czy będzie to następna godzina? Może dwie godziny? Jak długo?_

Alice i Rosalie obróciły się w stronę Belli z frustrowanymi minami. Jeżeli Edward stałby właśnie tutaj, Bella była pewna, że powyrywałyby mu ręce. Bella uniosła dłonie do góry.

– Zajmę się tym – wysłała mu następną wiadomość:

_Edward po tej stronie Bella. Jeżeli nie chcesz by powyrywano ci kończyny, radzę byś przestał pytać jak długo to zajmie._

Nie upłynęło nawet 10 sekund a Edward odpowiedział.

_Czy to naprawdę Bella_?

Bella odpowiedziała twierdząco. Tym razem minęło pół minuty zanim odpisał.

_Co robisz z telefonem Rosalie?_

Bella westchnęła i wpisała następną wiadomość:

_Rosalie właśnie teraz przymierza swoją sukienkę i poprosiła bym sprawdziła jej telefon. Myślała, że może to być jej klient._

Minęła minuta i Bella pomyślała, że to go usatysfakcjonowało. Już odkładała telefon z powrotem do torebki Rose, kiedy ten zadzwonił. Bella sprawdziła, kto to i okazało się, że był to Edward. O mało co a upuściła by telefon.

- Kto dzwoni? – zapytała Rosalie. Bella przełknęła z trudem.

– To Edward- wstała by oddać telefon Rose.

- Na co czekasz, odbierz. Jestem teraz zajęta – krzyknęła Rosalie.

Bella skuliła się w sobie ze strachu i odebrała telefon.

– Halo?

- Bella? - zapytał głos po drugiej stronie

- Tak..

Minęła chwila zanim odpowiedział.

– Myślałem, że będziesz przymierzać swoją sukienkę.

– Przymierzyłam już i teraz kolej na Rose.

- Rozumiem – odchrząknął – Czy jest tam Alice?

- Um… tak. Chcesz z nią porozmawiać?

- Nie, nie trzeba. Po prostu nie mogłem się do niej dodzwonić.

- Al wyłączyła swój telefon.

- Aha – zawahał się zanim się odezwał –No cóż, pozwolę ci wrócić do… czegokolwiek co tam robicie - powiedział w pośpiechu.

- Jest coś czego potrzebujesz?

- Nie

- Jesteś pewien? Twoja wiadomość wydawała się być bardzo pilna. – Przez jakiś czas była cisza.

- Edward? Jesteś tam?

- Widziałaś wszystkie wiadomości?

- Tak, Alice dyktowała mi co napisać - dalej cisza. Bella kontynuowała – Alice pomyślała, że może chcesz by przywiozła coś do jedzenia.

- Nie dzięki - Po upływie kilku sekund Bella odważyła się zacząć.

- Um, chcę cię o coś zapytać –Zerknęła w górę i zauważyła, że ma widownie w Rosalie, Alice i krawcowej – Chwileczkę – spojrzała na numer Edwarda i wpisała go na swoją komórkę - Pozwól, że oddzwonię do ciebie z mojego telefonu.

- Okej - rozłączyła się i odłożyła telefon Rosalie do jej torebki.

- Będę na zewnątrz, kiedy skoczycie.

- Nie zajmie nam to długo- stwierdziła Alice.

Bella wyszła przez główne drzwi. Po drugiej stronie ulicy był park i ławka, którą od razu zauważyła. Przeszła przez drogę i usiadła na ławce, upewniając się, że Rosalie i Alice będą w stanie ją zauważyć jeśli wyjdą zanim ona skończy rozmawiać. Zawahała się zanim zadzwoniła do Edwarda. Odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.

- Bella?

- Tak to ja.

- Co się stało? - zapytał.

- Nasza rozmowa byłaby podsłuchiwana - cicho zachichotał.

– A jak teraz?

- Nie jestem już w butiku. Jestem w parku naprzeciw sklepu.

- O co chciałaś mnie zapytać, o co nie mogłaś zapytać przy Roslie i Alice?

Bella oblizała wargi

– Sądzę, że jestem ci winna przeprosiny.

- Za co ?

- Ostatnią noc.

Usłyszała wahanie w jego głosie.

- Dlaczego musisz przepraszać?

- Nie pamiętam co się wydarzyło, ale Alce mówiła, że wyglądałeś… może na trochę zdenerwowanego, kiedy wyszedłeś.

- Nie byłem zdenerwowany, Bella.

- Czy cokolwiek się wydarzyło? - Usłyszała gwałtowne zaciągnięcie powietrzem.

–Nie.

- No dalej, Edward.

- Nie martw się o to. Po prostu dużo wypiłaś - Bella się zaniepokoiła.

– Opowiedz co się stało - zniżyła swój głos - Czy zrobiłam coś żenującego?

- Nie powiedziałbym, że to było żenujące.

- Zaczekaj, więc jednak coś się wydarzyło - w tym momencie Edward głośno się zaśmiał. Bella położyła rękę na czoło, podczas gdy w drugiej nadal trzymała telefon. _Cholera,_ pomyślała.

- Czy ja…czy…cię obmacywałam? – Edward zaśmiał się ponownie .Bella drgnęła. Ostatni raz kiedy tak dużo wypiła było po zakończeniu studiów. Pocałowała Mike Newtona _w policzek _i od tamtego czasu nie dawał jej spokoju. Unikała go jak zarazy.

Wypuściła długi, sfrustrowany oddech.

- Jak beznadzieja byłam?

- Nie tak beznadziejna –Bella wstała i w tempie usiadła powrotem na brzegu ławki.

- Nie tak beznadziejna?- Przeklęła – Zdefiniuj „ nie taka beznadziejna" .

- To nie było naprawdę aż tak beznadziejne.

- Jeżeli nie było tak źle, to czemu nie chcesz mi opowiedzieć?

- Nie chcę byś zaczęła histeryzować z tego powodu.

- Nie histeryzuję.

- Bella.

- Edward, jeśli mi nie powiesz, zacznę się czuć względem tego naprawdę fatalnie i nie będę zdolna spojrzeć ci w twarz.

- Nie odczuwaj tego w ten sposób.

- Jak bym miała to zrobić? Musiałam cię molestować w jakiś oczywisty sposób. Jestem okropnym człowiekiem.- Ed zaśmiał się na te słowa.

- Nie, nie jesteś. - Po chwili kontynuował. – Kiedy wszedłem do twojego pokoju, byłaś już gotowa do snu.

- W porządku.

- Więc, pomogłem ci ułożyć się na łóżku, ale… nie chciałaś mnie wypuścić, więc leżałem z tobą dopóki nie usnęłaś.

- I ? – zapytała

- To było wszystko.

-Naprawdę?

- Tak.

Po chwili odezwała się Bella.

- Więc, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tego tak po prostu!

- Nie sądziłem, że to było coś ważnego.

Tym razem Bella odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Dziękuję

Po chwili Edward zapytał.

– Tak więc, o której skończycie?

Bella zaśmiała się.

- Sądzę, że już prawie skończyłyśmy. Dziewczyny dyskutowały na temat długości spódnicy Rosalie.

- Oh - brzmiał jakby był zawiedziony.

- Potem zamierzamy wrócić do mnie, więc mogę podrzucić kilka rzeczy zanim wrócimy do twojego domu.

- Oh - Te oh miało nutę optymizmu.

- Zamierzam wrócić do dziewczyn i sprawdzić czy są one bliżej końca tego przymierzania. Zobaczymy się później?

- Oczywiście

Powiedzieli sobie dowidzenia i Bella poszła z powrotem do sklepu z sukniami druhen.

Edward rozłączył się i zapisał w swoim telefonie imię Belli z numerem jej komórki. Nic nie mógł poradzić na uśmiech, ponieważ miał jej numer, choćby nawet, że zdobył go przypadkowo przez to, że zadzwoniła ze swojego telefonu. Nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek będzie miał szansę by go użyć, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie ona w jego domu przez tydzień, więc nie ma to znaczenia. Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł na werandzie z tyłu domu jego rodziców. Opowiedział Belli wersję ocenzurowaną, tego co się wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy. Nie kłamał w istocie o tym co stało. To co pominął Edward, to jak trudno było mu opuścić Bellę . Nie miał pojęcia, że jest zdolna do takiej eksplozji w okazywaniu uczuć.

Było prawdą, że pomógł jej się położyć spać , ale był całkowicie zdecydowana by Edward się do niej przyłączył. Była na łóżku, klęcząc w jego kierunku. Złapała jego dłonie w swoje i zaprosiła go by wszedł na łóżko razem z nią. Prawie przyznał jej rację wtedy i tam. Zamiast tego delikatnie posadził ja na łóżku i następnie zajął miejsce obok niej.

- Bella, jestem tutaj by otulić cię do snu, więc możesz zasypiać - Bella przysunęła się bliżej i wyszeptała: - Ale ja nie chcę teraz spać. - Wtedy obdarowała go delikatnym pocałunkiem tuż pod jego uchem .

- Bella, - sięgnął po jej twarz, by móc na nią spojrzeć - dużo wypiłaś. Musisz być zmęczona.

- Nie, nie jestem - pochyliła się nad jego dłońmi by następnie wziąć je w swoje. Następnie pocałowała jego dłoń i potem nadgarstek.- Widzisz?- Wówczas zaczęła pocierać kciukiem jego kostki. Był zaskoczony tym jak śmiała zaczynała być i część niego miała nadzieję, że to dlatego, że ona czuję coś do niego. Zanim się zorientował co się stało, Bella wspięła się na jego kolana i siedząc okrakiem przystąpiła do składania delikatnych pocałunków na jego szyi.

Edward trzymał ręce z dala od niej, ale kiedy poczuł jej usta na swojej szyi, stracił panowanie nad dłońmi. Położył jedną rękę na biodrze, by ustabilizować ją, a drugą za jej szyją. Wtedy przewrócił ją na plecy.

- Bella. Nie możemy - Spojrzał w dół na nią. Edward nigdy nie sądził, że mógłby kiedy kolwiek zobaczyć Bellę z tego punktu widzenia. Jej włosy rozsypały się dookoła niej i patrzyła na niego z takim wyczekiwaniem .

- Edward - owinęła swoją nogę wokół jego i zgięła kolano, przyciągając go bliżej do swojego ciała. Następnie włożyła dłonie w jego włosy, by przyciągnąć jego głowę dla lepszego dostępu do jego szyi i pocałowała go z otwartymi ustami w obojczyk. Bella powtarzała pocałunek, ale tym razem mężczyzna poczuł koniuszek języka na swojej skórze.

- Chryste, Bella. - ledwo udało mu się, wydusić te słowa.

Hej druga ręka nieprzytomnie krążyła pod jego koszulką tam i z powrotem na poziomie jego pleców. Chciał by jego oczy pozostały otwarte kiedy poczuł ciepło z dłoni przyciskany do jego pleców, potem badaniem jego torsu. Następnie jej palce muskały skórę tuż przy szczycie dżinsów. Oczy Edwarda rozszerzyły się kiedy zdał sobie sprawę o zamiarach Belli kiedy zmagała się z paskiem jego dżinsów. Zanim mógł skierować gdzie indziej samolubne dłonie Belli, porzuciła próbę dostania się do jego spodni i zabrała ręce. W czasie gdy obmyślała nowy cel, przyciągnęła jego głowę bliżej jej ust i ugryzła lekko płatek jego ucha. Bella stanowczo i mocno przyciągnęła jego biodro, doprowadzając do zderzeniem się z jej. Edward otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast wydał niski jęk , kiedy poczuł ruchy bioder Belli naprzeciwko swoich. Następnie odsunęła jego głowę od swojej, by utorować sobie drogę swoimi ustami i koniuszkiem języka z jego obojczyka na linie jego szczęki. Zatrzymała się przy jego wargach i zaczęła mówić mu na usta.

- Dlaczego nie odwzajemniasz pieszczot? Nie chcesz mnie?

Mógł poczuć alkohol z jej ust. Ona dużo wypiła. Ich oddechy były nierówne i zajęło to minutę by Edward się opanował. To było trudne, ale Edwardowi udało się wyplątać siebie z jej uścisku. Usiadł obok niej i przytulił ją do siebie opierając jej głowę na jego piersi. Edward owiną ramię wokół niej delikatnie gładząc ją po włosach.

- Jesteś niezwykła.

- Ale mnie nie pragniesz.

- To nie tak – podniosła głowę by móc na niego spojrzeć.- Nie wiesz, gdybyś wiedziała jak trudno było tobie odmówić.

- Ale odmówiłeś.

Odsunął jej policzek by mogła na niego spojrzeć, powiedział: - gdybym troszczył się o ciebie trochę mniej ,wówczas bym nie odmówił. Wyglądało na to, że te słowa uspokoiły Bellę i błyskawicznie zasnęła. Jeszcze raz upewnił się, że głęboko śpi, zdjął jej ramie z niego i zszedł z jej łóżka tak by jej nie zbudzić.

Kiedy wrócił do domu wziął bardzo długi i bardzo zimny prysznic.

Ponownie usiadł na krześle na werandzie. Było późne po południe i wieczorem miała przyjechać Bella i zostać przez tydzień. Był troszkę zawiedziony, że Bella nie będzie pamiętać co się stało ostatniej nocy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie na dobrą sprawę, że nic nie pamięta, ponieważ jeśli poczułaby, że to była pomyłka, ona przypuszczalnie nie wybaczyłaby mu za to, że pozwolił na tak dalekie posunięcie. Edward zawsze zastanawiał się, co byłoby gdyby Bella kiedykolwiek czuła coś do niego i jeśli ostatnia noc był tylko próbką ich możliwości, był jeszcze bardziej zdecydowany by dowiedzieć się co mogłoby z tego być.

Po przymiarkach, Alice I Roslie zabrały Bellę do domu by mogła wziąć rzeczy potrzebne w czasie przebywania u Cullenów. Bella zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna przedtem się spakować. Alice systematycznie sprawdzała jej rzeczy, pochwalając i nie aprobując tego co brała, wówczas Rosalie zajęła się badaniem osobistych rzeczy w pokoju Belli. Rose wskazała na wydruk, wiszący na ścianie naprzeciwko jej łóżka.

- Co to za zdjęcie? - Bella wkładała kilka koszulek do torby, kiedy Alice przyjrzała się obrazkowi.

- Um, to obrzeże Forks - Bella zabrała koszulę od Alice.

Alice podeszła do zdjęcia i przyglądała się mu. Na pierwszy rzut oka , widać typowe drzewa , które są bardzo powszechne w Forks. Ale po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu, Alice zobaczyła cel, bramki przyklejone wśród drzew.

- Czy to niedaleko boiska od piłki nożnej? - zapytała Alice. Minęła chwila zanim Bella odpowiedziała.

- Taak.

Alice spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i potem podeszła do dwóch pozostałych zdjęć wiszących bliżej drzwi.

- Powinniśmy już wychodzić, - Bella wyglądała na zmieszaną.

- Poczekaj. - Alice oglądała drugie zdjęcie. Rozpoznała, że to wnętrze sali szkolnej. Pomyślała, że to dziwne, żeby Bella posiadała takie zdjęcia, ale wówczas Alice zobaczyła , że był tam wielki fortepian na scenie. Alice szybko spojrzała na trzecie zdjęcie i zajęło jej minutę zanim zdała sobie sprawę co zobaczyła. Alice odwróciła się do Belli.

Rosalie zapytała.

- Dlaczego masz zdjęcia ze szkolną salą? I czy to boisko jest puste?

Bella poruszyła się w miejscu pod przenikliwym spojrzeniu Alice. I w odpowiedzi na drugie pytanie Roslie, Alice powiedziała.

- Nie, to łąka.

Rose odwróciła się by spojrzeć na Alice i potem na Bellę, która zrobiła te zdjęcia na rozpoczęciu meczu. Rose czekała aż którakolwiek Bella lub Alice przemówią. Kiedy żadna nie podjęła próby, zapytała.

- Co się dzieje dziewczyny?

Alice spojrzała na Rose.

– Nic.- uśmiechnęła się – Dasz nam chwilkę?- Rose chciała zaprotestować, kiedy usłyszały brzęczenie kluczy w frontowych drzwiach.

- To Emmett - wyjaśniła Bella.

Oczy Rosalie rozjaśniły się. Poprawiła swój top i powiedziała: - Idę dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. - Szybko wyszła z pokoju. Bella była zaskoczona zachowaniem Rosalie. Chciała skomentować to jak prawdopodobnie Edward nie będzie zachwycony tym, że jego dziewczyna flirtuje z jej bratem, kiedy Alice powiedział.

- Bella, przepraszam - komentarz Alice' spowodował, że Bella miała się na baczności.- Nie ma za co przepraszać.

Alice podeszła do Belli i owinęła ramiona wokół niej.

- Nie miałam pojęcia.

- Alice, proszę nie. - Bella poczuła jak jej gardło się zaciska.

Alice puściła Bellę i spojrzała na nią.

- Mam na myśli, że wiedziałam, ale nie zdawałam sobie sprawy jak bardzo.

a- Przestań - Bella spojrzała w bok nie czekając by Alice dostrzegła zbierające się w jej oczach łzy.

- Okej- opuściła dłonie. Po chwili powiedziała - Jesteś prawdziwą córeczką tatusia - Bella zaczęła nerwowo wykręcać sobie dłonie, ale spojrzała na Alice po jej wyjaśnieniu.

- Co?

- Emmett jest śmiesznie łatwy do rozszyfrowania. Nosi swoje myśli i uczucia w rękawie, ale ty… - Obdarowała Bellę łagodnym uśmiechem. -T o tak jakbyś miała obronną ścianę, która ochrania twoje uczucia lub coś.

Bella zaśmiała się cicho. Po chwili powiedziała - Proszę, nic nie mów.

- Bella – zaczęła Alice.

- Proszę, Alice. Wiem, że Edward…

- Edward, co?- Bella skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. – Wiem , że on nie czuje tego samego do mnie. - Alice otworzyła usta, ale Bella uniosła rękę. - I on jest z kim innym.

Alice odetchnęła z frustracją i spojrzała na sufit.

- Zamierzam zabić Edwarda - wyszeptała.

- Co?

- Nic. - Alice delikatnie gładziła grzbiet swojego nosa. Następnie podeszła do torby Belli i sprawdziła co jest w środku. Potrzęsła głową i zaczęła wyrzucać rzeczy.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?- Bella zbierała ubrania, które Alice wyrzuciła.

- Musimy załatwić kilka spraw zanim wrócimy do mnie - wyrzuciła na zewnątrz starą koszulkę Bella wyrwała ją , zanim Alice mogła na to spojrzeć.

- To zostaje - ton Belli był zdecydowany.

Alice chciała zapytać, ale postanowiła Belli niczego nie wyjaśniać, więc zamiast tego, tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Bella spojrzała do torby.

- Moja torba jest praktycznie pusta!

Alice uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Wiem.

Odetchnęła z frustracją.

- Alice! W co do diabła mam się ubierać?

Kącik ust Alice uniósł się nie znacznie.

- Nie martw się. Nie planuję włóczenia się po domu w połowie ubraną.

- Alice.

- Tylko zatrzymamy się w centrum handlowym i naprawdę szybko kupimy to co potrzebne.

- Nie - jęknęła Bella.

- To będzie szybko i bezboleśnie.

- Co będzie szybkie i bezbolesne?- Rosalie weszła do pokoju idąc za Emmettem.

- Zamierzamy zrobić zakupy zanim wrócimy do mnie - stwierdziła Alice z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

W ciągu kilku sekund oczy Rosalie pojaśniały.

- Zakupy?

- Dlaczego potrzebujecie iść na zakupy? Bella ma już pełną szafę ubrań. - skwitował Emmett.

Alice i Rosalie spojrzały na niego niedowierzająco.

- Co? - Zapytał. Bella zamknęła oczy i położyła dłonie na czole.

Wówczas Rosalie powiedziała: - oh, ale ja zaprosiłam Emmetta do domu na obiad.

Alice uśmiechnęła się.

– To dobrze. Jestem pewna, że chciałby spędzić trochę czasu z siostrą zanim wyruszy w podróż.

Emmett odchrząknął i poruszył się w miejscu, następnie powiedział: - Zamierzam wziąść prysznic i przebrać się.

Kiedy Emmett wyszedł, Bella zapytała: - Zaprosiłaś Emmetta na obiad?- spojrzała na Rosalie.

Skręciła ręce za plecami.

- Tylko pomyślałam-

- Nie, nie zrobiłaś tego - Bella zrobiła krok w kierunku Rosalie- Emmett nie jest najmądrzejszym facetem, ale ma wielkie serce. I tak mi dopomóż jeśli ty…

Alice zagrodziła jej drogę.

- Bella.

- Masz już Edwarda. Jak możesz to robić?- Bella poczuła dłoń Alice na swoim ramieniu i się uspokoiła. Rosalie miała szeroko otwarte usta, ale szybko je zamknęła. Po chwili powiedziała - Nigdy nie skrzywdziłabym Emmetta.

Zwężyła oczy patrząc na Rose.

- Nie obchodzi cię Edward?

Alice wtrąciła - Bella, jest coś co powinnaś wiedzieć.

- Edward nic ci nie powiedział? – zapytała Rosalie.

Spojrzała na Rosalie i potem na Alice – Powiedzieć, co?

Rose odetchnęła z frustracją.

- Powiedział, że z tobą porozmawia. I wszystko wyjaśni.

Alice przerwała. - Jeśli chce jej powiedzieć, w takim razie nie powinniśmy.

Rosalie stała naprzeciwko Belli i położyła dłonie na jej ramieniu.

- Nie jestem tak okropną osobą jak sądzisz. Nigdy nie skrzywdziłabym Emmetta lub Edwarda. I troszczę się o Edwarda, ale …- Spojrzała na Alice szukając pomocy. Bella obróciła się by spojrzeć na Alice. Następnie Alice powiedziała - Edward naprawdę musi ci powiedzieć resztę.

Bella powiedziała: – Co tu wyjaśniać? – Sprawy były bardzo bolesne i oziębłe dla niej. Edward miał dziewczynę i to nie była ona.

Alice i Rosalie wymieniły niepewne spojrzenia. Bella powiedziała: - Oh, no dalej! Powiedzcie mi.

Alice powiedziała: - Nie do nas należy powiedzieć tobie o tym.

Była napięta cisza. Bella obdarowała każdą pytającym wzrokiem, ale żadna z nich nie zamierzała nic mówić. Odwróciła wzrok od nich i jej oczy zatrzymały się na zdjęciu z łąką. Jej rysy złagodniały. Frustracja, którą czuła, powoli ustępowała, ale na te miejsce zaczęło ją, nękać strapienie odnośnie odroczenia powiedzenia jej prawdy przez nie.

Nie była już dzieckiem i chciałaby by były z nią szczere. Dobrze sobie radziła sama. Ma tylko z Emmettem i Charliem umowę i samo w sobie było umiejętnością to, że Bella nauczyła się w ciągu roku doskonalić siebie. Czasami mogli być apodyktyczni. Kogo ona chciała oszukać? Jeśli będziesz szukać w słowniku słówka apodyktyczni, prawdopodobnie będzie tam uśmiechnięte zdjęcie z Emmettem i Charliem. Znała część powodów, dlaczego byli tak opiekuńczy, ponieważ kiedy Renne i Charlie się rozwiedli, Bella ciężko to zniosła. Nie potrafiła myśleć o tym okresie swojego życia bez smutku. I kiedy Edward zniknął z jej życia, czuła się tak jakby, wracała do dzieciństwa, zastanawiając się co źle zrobiła. Myślała, że poradzi sobie z tym lepiej, ale Emmett wiedział, że ona cierpi. Patrząc wstecz, Bella zdała sobie sprawę, że było to tylko wyjście i wiedziała, że nie chce widzieć jej smutnej. Dlatego, zrobiłby wszystko by móc otrzymać od niej jakąś reakcję. Było z tym łatwiej kiedy przeprowadzili się do Seattle. W Forks wydawało się, że ma trwałe wspomnienia o Edwardzie. I teraz, było jak na karuzeli. Szła na przód z swoim życiem. Chociaż mogła, polegać na Emmettcie kiedy pierwszy raz przyjechali do Seattle, Bella czuła jakby stworzyła dla siebie życie. Wszakże, od powrotu Edwarda, życie które ostrożnie trzymała w ryzach zostało wstrząśnięte .

Była przyzwyczajona na odpowiadanie sobie na pytania. No i Emmett również, domagał się jej uwagi od Edwarda, Alice, , a nawet Rosalie okazały się być bardziej wymagające, każdego dnia.

Wyobrażała sobie raz, że już jest po ślubie i jej życie powraca na pozór do normalności i porządku. Bella odwróciła wzrok od zdjęcia z łąką. Nie lubi jak jej uczucia zaczynają być targane w tak wielu kierunkach, ale Bella także nie była pewna czy byłaby zdolna na powrót do samotniczego życia, które stworzyła dla siebie.

Alice zawahała się zanim powiedziała: - wiem, że jesteś właśnie teraz zaniepokojona, ale zaufaj mi kiedy mówię, że sprawy nie są tak złe na jak się wydaje.

Zanim Bella mogła powiedzieć cokolwiek innego, Emmett ukazał się w drzwiach. Ocierał swoje dłonie razem, wówczas gdy powiedział: -tak więc, panie co jest w menu tego wieczora? Mógłbym zjeść niedźwiedzia. - Bella praktycznie podbiegła do niego i narzuciła ręce dookoła niego.

- Bella? Co jest?- spojrzał na Rosalie, a następnie na Alice - Co wyście do diabła jej zrobiły teraz?- Alice zrobiła krok do przodu- Ona sądzi, że zakupy są formą tortur.

Emmett niezdarnie poklepał Bellę po plecach.

– Um, wszystko będzie dobrze. To jest to co dziewczyny robią- Minęła minuta zanim Bella wypuściła z objęć Emmetta. Pociągnęła nosem zanim odpowiedziała.

- Ale ja nie jestem jak inne dziewczyny- Uśmiechnął się

- Nie , jesteś lepsza.

Cichym głosem powiedziała: - proszę, pozwól mi zostać w domu. Nie chcę wyjeżdżać. - Poczuła się jakby znowu miała osiem lat i nienawidziła siebie za to. Chciała tupnąć nogą i powiedzieć wszystkim by zostawili ją samą, ale nie miała w sobie odwagi.

Każdy oferował słowa otuchy w tym samym czasie. Ale Emmett uniósł swoje dłonie i powiedział: - no dalej, Bella. Udajesz jakby to była twoja pierwsza piżama party.

- Emmett.- Łza ściekła po jej policzku. Dotknął jej twarzy i wytarł łzę szorstką stroną swego kciuka.

- Bella, wszystko będzie dobrze. Edward tam będzie. Zawsze uważał na ciebie. - Tym razem Bella wybuchła płaczem. Emmett spojrzał na Rosalie a następnie na Alice z paniką w oczach. Alice wzięła Bellę w swoje ramiona.

- Emmett idź śmiało i zabierz Rosalie do mojego domu. Niech moi rodzice wiedzą, że będziemy później na obiedzie. - Poklepała Bellę po plecach. - Zajmę się nią.-Emmett nie krył swojej ulgi. Był już za drzwiami zanim Alice mogła się rozmyślić, ale Rosalie zwlekała. Otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Alice potrzęsła głową. Kiedy Alice usłyszał zamknięcie drzwi, złapała Bellę za ramiona i odsunęła od siebie by móc na nią spojrzeć. Wówczas powiedziała. -Idziesz się doprowadzić do porządku i następnie idziemy na zakupy.

- Alice - Bella szlochała.

- Bądź idziesz się umyć i wracamy do mnie.

Bella wytarła łzy z twarzy i próbowała uregulować swój oddech. - Raczej wolałbym zostać właśnie tutaj.

- Wiesz ,że nie ma takiej opcji.

- Ah! Nie lubię takich wyborów.

Alice westchnęła.

- Teraz zaczynasz być irytująca.

Bella wytarła więcej łez zanim skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

- Myślę, że pójdziemy na zakupy. Nie sądzę, bym mogła jechać do twojego domu właśnie teraz.

Weszła do łazienki i umyła twarz. Kiedy spojrzała na siebie w lustrze, jej oczy były czerwone i opuchnięte. Jęknęła.

- Co się stało? – zapytała Alice

- Wyglądam jak zombie.

Alice weszła do łazienki. Umieściła ręce na ramionach Belli.

- Odwiedzimy salon piękności podczas gdy będziemy w centrum handlowym. Mogą tobie dać paczkę ogórków chłodzących, które pomogą na opuchnięcia.

- Nie. Nie wyprawa do salonu.

- Dalej - wypchnęła Bellę z łazienki. Zatrzymały się jeszcze w pokoju by wziąć torbę Belli i wyszły do centrum handlowego.

Kiedy tam się dostały , zatrzymały się w salonie. Bella kręciła się blisko drzwi, w razie czego, gdyby potrzebowała szybkiej drogi ucieczki. Alice rozmawiała z recepcjonistką i po kilku minutach recepcjonistka odprowadziła Bellę do przebieralni

- Dlaczego mam przymierzać szlafrok? – zapytała.

-Nie martw się. Dobrze się tobą zajmą- uspokoiła ją Alice.

Bella zamrugała kilka razy.

- Czekaj, wychodzisz?

Alice uśmiechnęła się do niej uspokajająco.

- Idę tylko załatwić kilka spraw dla ciebie. Wrócę, kiedy oni skończą.

- Co masz na myśli „kiedy oni skończą" - Bella wyglądała jak zwierze zamknięte w klatce- Co oni zamierzają zrobić?

- Tylko jedną z tych ochładzających maseczek i wtedy umyją twoje Split ends

- Alice.

- Spodoba ci się.

- Ale, - powiedziała Bella- nie znasz mojego rozmiaru

Alice spojrzała na nią niedowierzająco.- Proszę?

- Ale nie wiesz co mi się spodoba.

- Oh, wiem co lubisz, Bella. I to dlatego jest dobrze, że nie będę przy tobie

- Alice! Nie założę niczego jeśli mi się nie spodoba.

Poklepała Bellę po ramieniu tak jak matka to robi marudzącemu dziecku.

– Oh, spodoba ci się. Nie martw się - Potem Alice zniknęła za drzwiami.

Recepcjonistka uśmiechnęła się do niej profesjonalnie i wskazała gestem dłoni drogę do przymierzalni. Bella nie miała wyboru. Weszła do środka, zdjęła swoje ubranie i włożyła szlafrok, który jej przynieśli. Kiedy wyłoniła się z przymierzalni, recepcjonistka odprowadziła ją do salonu fryzjerskiego. Wycieczka po salonie piękności to nie jej sprawy i nic nie mogła poradzić na poczucie niepokoju przez to, że pozwoliła Alice wciągnąć ją w to.

Ale, jeżeli miała być ze sobą szczera, Bella była bardziej zirytowana faktem, że straciła odwagę by postawić się samej sobie. Fryzjer i jego asystentka podeszli do niej by porozmawiać o jej włosach. Bella nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś mówi o niej jakby jej tam nie było.

- Radzę tylko by były schludne - powiedziała Bella.

Fryzjer uśmiechnął się do niej i położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

- Skarbie, oczywiście.

Wywróciła tylko oczami. Alice oczywiście powiedziała im, jak sobie z nią poradzić. Wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. Kiedy poczuła się trochę rozluźniona, zdała sobie sprawę, że wolała być tutaj zamiast w domu Cullenów. Nie chciała brać pod uwagę powrotu tam. Asystent pomógł jej usiąść na krześle z umywalką by umyć jej włosy. Bella przechyliła głowę do tyłu i asystent odkręcił kran i delikatnie zwilżył jej włosy. Kiedy były całkowicie mokre, zakręcił kran i przystąpił do wmasowania szamponu w włosy.

- Wow! To miłe uczucie. - mężczyzna masował jej skórę głowy.

- O, to dobrze. Alice powiedziała, że potrzebujesz TLC - zarumieniła się.

- I słuchaj kiedy tobą skończymy, będziesz miała Edwarda w zasięgu ręki.

Bella omal nie usiadła, ale nie mogła ponieważ asystent nadal robił jej masaż głowy.

- Powiedziała ci o Edwardzie.

- Nie, właściwie to nie. Tylko to, że chciała by byś dobrze dla niego wyglądała. - Westchnął.- I tak będzie.

Bella zachichotała.

- Czy bywał tutaj wcześniej?

Skinął głową.

- Kilka razy przycinał u nas włosy .

Bella nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie Edwarda, kiedy ktoś tutaj mył mu włosy. Asystent, którego imię brzmiało John dalej woskował jej włosy, kiedy mówił o Edwardzie. Sądziła,że będzie zaniepokojona rozmawiając o Edwardzie, ale otwarty i przyjazny sposób nastawienia Johna spowodował, że trudniej było jej się smucić. Po tym jak John skończył, owinął jej włosy ręcznikiem i pozwolił jej z powrotem usiąść na krześle. Została oddana w ręce fryzjera o imieniu Robert. Prawił jej komplementy na temat koloru jej włosów, ale powiedział: - lecz skoro jest lato , dodamy pewne delikatne pasemka. - Bella wyglądała na zaniepokojoną tą sugestią i powiedziała: - zamierzam iść na wesele za parę tygodni.

Poklepał ją po ramieniu.

- Nie martw się. Nie będziesz wyglądała jak skunks. To bardziej będzie wyglądało na muśnięcie słońca.

Bella chwyciła się za podłokietniki. Dwie i pół godziny później, Robert skończył z włosami Belli i John nakładał błyszczyk na usta. Alice uśmiechnęła się , kiedy weszła i zobaczyła przyjaciółkę.

- Wyglądasz niesamowicie, Bella!

Bella zaczekała aż John skończy nakładanie pomadki zanim powiedziała: - Co do diabła powiedziałaś im by ze mną zrobili.- Alice zaśmiała się.

- Czy widziałaś siebie?

Robert odwrócił krzesło, by Bella mogła zobaczyć swoje odbicie. To nie była dramatyczna zmiana, ale była zdecydowanie zauważalna. Jej długie brązowe włosy, które zwykle opadały delikatnie blisko łokci. Zostały obcięte poniżej ramion i po-stopniowane. Robert miał racje co do koloru. Wyglądało jakby jej włosy musnęło słońce. Normalnie włosy miała koloru kawy, a teraz były kasztanowe. Okład chłodzący pomógł na opuchnięte oczy i błyszczyk, perłowy kolor, sprawił ,że jej usta właściwie wyglądały na większe.

- Co do … -Bella tylko gapiła się na siebie. Robert zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie podoba ci się?

John patrzył na Bellę i na jej odbicie.

- Czy to przez błyszczyk ?

- Ja…ja- patrzyła na odbicie Johna, Roberta i Alice, którzy wszyscy przyglądali się i czekali na jej

Odpowiedź. Minęła minuta zanim powiedziała: - wyglądam cholernie dobrze.- Wszyscy się zaśmiali.

Następnie Alice powiedziała: - Już jesteś piękna. Tylko potrzebujesz małego dostrojenia. - John i Robert pokiwali głowami w porozumieniu.

Z nowym przypływem pewności siebie, może była teraz gotowa, aby pojechać do domu Cullenów.

- Teraz pozwól mi pokazać co mam dla ciebie. - Powiedziała Alice.

_Może nie - _pomyślała.

Bella zeskoczyła z krzesła fryzjerskiego i Alice zaprowadziła ją do salonu, który wcześniej zajmowała Bella kiedy miała maseczkę orzeźwiającą. Alice miała kilka toreb.

- Alice, proszę powiedz mi, że część z tego jest twoje. - Potrzęsła w zaprzeczeniu głową - To wszystko dla ciebie.

- Ale - pomachała rękoma - to wszystko to tylko niezbędne rzeczy.- Alice otworzyła pierwszą torbę i tam znajdowało się kilka par bielizny i parę staników.

- Kupiłaś mi bieliznę?

- Hej, ty poważnie potrzebowałaś kilku - Bella wywróciła oczami. Przystąpiła do szybkiego pokazania co jest w pozostałych torbach. Alice wiedziała, że jeżeli to przeciągnie, to straciła by Bellę. Bella nigdy tak naprawdę nie dbała o szczegóły w ubraniach. Po tym wszystkim Bella była oszołomiona.

- Bella. - Alice zamachała dłonią przed jej twarzą. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy.

Alice zmarszczyła brwi

- Nie podoba ci się?

- Właściwie jestem tylko zaskoczona.

- Dlaczego?

- Myślałam… naprawdę podobają mi się wszystkie rzeczy, które mi kupiłaś.

Alice podskoczyła i klaszcząc.

- Widzisz. Nie było się o co martwić. - Bella uśmiechnęła się.

- Teraz zanim pojedziemy, chciałbym byś zrobiła jeszcze jedną rzecz - Uśmiech Belli znikł, tak szybko jak się pojawił

- Co?

- Obiecaj.

-Ale, ja już…

- Ostatnia rzecz!

-W porządku. Obiecuję.

- Włóż to.

Bella wzięła od Alice torbę, którą trzymała. Zajrzała do środka i wyciągnęła

Śnieżno białą bluzkę zakończoną rękawami.

- Tylko zdejmij bluzę z kapturem I zostaw swoje piersi na wierzchu.

- Ale… - Bella zrobiła to o co prosiła ją Alice i włożyła koszulę. Kiedy zaczęła zapinać guziki, Alice potrzymała ją by nie zapinała guzików tuż pod linią biustu.

- Nadal możesz widzieć mój biust. - Bella zapięła koszulę, tam gdzie powinna być zapięta.

- I o to chodzi - Alice wywróciła oczami.

- Ale dlaczego, nie mogę zapiąć guzików pod szyją?

- Ponieważ w ten sposób jest ładniej.- Odwróciła Bellę powrotem do lustra.

Bella patrzyła na siebie naprzeciwko lustra. Nic nie mogła poradzić na uśmiech. To było tylko jedna rzecz z ubrań, którą zmieniła i to zrobiło taką różnicę. Jej ciemne dżinsy ładnie kontrastowały ze śnieżno białą bluzką. Ta koszula miała wyeksponować jej wstydliwość, którą miała użyć, ale też podkreślała jej w jakiś sposób figurę.

- Spójrz na siebie! - zawołał John.

- Dzięki. - Uśmiech Belli stał się szerszy.

- Proszę. - Podał jej kolorowy błyszczyk, którym wcześniej ją malował, ale ten był nieodpakowany.

- Oh, nie mogę - Starała się go oddać.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Potraktuj to jako mały prezent ode mnie i Roberta.

Nie potrzymała się i uścisnęła go.

- Dziękuję.

- No już chodźmy! Mam przeczycie, że ktoś padnie jak cię zobaczy.- Alice podarowała Belli zagadkowy uśmiech.

- O nie - Bella już sobie wyobrażała jak Emmett obsesyjnie wysyła wiadomości do Alice.

- Mam chyba z pięćdziesiąt wiadomości. - Brwi Belli zmarszczył się. Emmett mógł być irytujący, ale pięćdziesiąt wiadomości tekstowych było po za jego normalnym poziomem utrapienia.

- Od kogo?

Alice wywróciła oczami. Bella zawahała się zanim zapytała - Edward?- Alice uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko. Bella sapnęła z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie zrobił tego!

- Okej. Może nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć.

- Co pisał?- zapytała Bella. Mały uśmiech skradł się na wargi Alice.- O to warianty _:" O której wrócicie do domu?"_ i _„czy już prawie skończyłyście?"_ i ostatni mój ulubiony.- Bella patrzyła na Alice z wyczekiwaniem.

- Zaproponował, że osobiście może po ciebie przyjechać, bym ja mogła nadal robić zakupy.

Bella zaśmiała się i potrzęsła z niedowierzaniem głową. Była pewna, że Alice przesadza. Edward nie mógł być aż tak interesować, tym kiedy ona w końcu przyjedzie. Pożegnały się z Robertem i Johnem i skierowały się do samochodu Alice. Jechały w ciszy. Alice zerknęła na Bellę, kiedy zatrzymały się na czerwonym świetle.

- O co chodzi?- zapytała. Bella wyrwała się z oszołomienia.

- Huh? Oh, ja tylko… zajmie mi trochę czasu kiedy oddam ci pieniądze.

Alice machnęła ręką.

- Nie martw się o to.

Bella zaprotestowała.

Alice ponownie machnęła ręką.

- Powiedziałam nie Mart się o to. - Kąciki jej ust uniosły się.

- Wyraz twarzy Edwarda, kiedy cie zobaczy będzie wart tego.

- Alice sądzę, że pokładasz na to zbyt dużo nadziei. Nie łatwo zaimponować twojemu bratu przez dziewczyny.

Bella potrzęsła głową - Czy teraz nie pokładasz w to zbyt dużo nadziei.

- Więc, wkrótce się przekonamy. - Alice skręciła w długą drogę, która prowadziła do jej domu.

Bella nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo jest zdenerwowana tym, że zobaczy Edwarda kiedy tam dotrą. Wycierała dłonie o swoje dżinsy. Alice zauważyła ten gest i zaśmiała się cicho.

- Nie martw się. - Pierwsza wyszła z samochodu. Bella została jeszcze w samochodzie by się uspokoić. Alice wskoczyła do bagażnika i zaczęła wyciągać zakupy. Kiedy poczuła, że jej serce wraca do normalnego rytmy, wygramoliła się z samochodu.

- Co tak długo was zatrzymało? Myślałem, że coś się stało.

- Jezu, Edward. Czy Rosalie nie powiedziała tobie, że spóźnimy się na obiad.

- Tak , ale to było trzy godziny temu. Mogłyście…- W tym czasie Alice zamknęła bagażnik od samochody. Edward zobaczył Bellę wychodzącą z samochodu.

Bella powiedziała cześć.

Edward czuł, że ma otwarte usta, ale nic nie mówił. Szeroki uśmiech rozszerzył się na twarz Alice. Następnie powiedziała: - Dalej Bella. Chodźmy coś zjeść.

- Okej - zamknęła drzwi i obeszła samochód. Była trochę zakłopotana, tym jak gapił się na nią Edward. Jego ręce były pełne od toreb, które Alice miała w bagażniku.

Bella zapytała: - czy potrzebujesz pomocy?

Zajęło minutę zanim zrozumiał pytanie. Kiedy zadał sobie sprawę, że sięgała po kilka toreb, Edward zająknął się.

- Nie, poradzę sobie.

- W porządku - Bella schowała kosmyk włosów za ucho i ruszyła za Alice do domu.

Edward patrzył jak Bella odchodzi. Była uosobieniem piękna.

Bella odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego.

- Edward?

Potrząsł głową i wyzbył się oszołomienia. Była taka sama, ale nie.

- Przepraszam - starał się ja dogonić by kontynuować przestudiowanie jej wyglądu.

Bella zauważyła, że on znowu się na nią patrzył. Uśmiechnęła się i zapytała: - Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Tak - nie mógł od niej oderwać oczu i Bella wciąż była w zasięgu jego wzroku. Robili to jakiś sposób przed domem i w kuchni.

Wyrwali się z tego zamroczenia, wtedy kiedy Emmett się odezwał- co się stało Belli?

Rosalie pacnęła go w ramię.

- To tak wyglądają dziewczyny- powiedziała Bella.

- Ale jesteś moją siostrą- Bella wywróciła oczami.

Jasper obszedł dookoła kanapę i powiedział: - wyglądasz cudownie. - Bella uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Dziękuję.

Edward był trochę w złym humorze. Zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien pierwszy to powiedzieć, zamiast tylko się na nią gapić. Emmett spojrzał na wszystkie torby, które miał na rękach Edward.

- Jezu, czy wykupiliście całe centrum handlowe?

- Nie tylko sklep z bielizną damską. - odgryzła się Bella.

- Do czego potrzebny jest ci ten rodzaj ubrań? - Zapytał starszy brat.

Bella położyła ręce na biodra.

- Więc, odkąd zamierzasz wyjechać na cały tydzień, będę miała mnóstwo okazji do… -

- Bella - ostrzegł ją Emmett. Bella otworzyła usta, ale Edward był pierwszy

- Tylko zaniosę tę rzeczy. - Obrócił się w kierunku schodów.

- Gdzie idziesz? - Zapytała Bella.

- Będziesz spała w pokoju Edwarda - Wtrąciła Rose.

- Co? - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie Bella i Emmett.

- Edward będzie spał na kanapie.

- Ale - powiedziała Bella.

- Ja będę w pokoju gościnnym. - Rosalie spojrzała na Edwarda by dodać mu odwagi do rzucenia jej wyzwania, ale on nic nie zrobił. Rosalie chciała by było jasne dla Emmetta, że nic między nią a Edwardem, nie ma.

Emmett otwierał i zamykał usta kilka razy, ale po kilku sekundach powiedział: - Oh. Okej.

Bella zająknęła się

- Ale... ja nie ... dlaczego?

- Bella, dlaczego nie pójdziesz ze mną na górę. Pokarze ci mój pokój i wszystko wyjaśnię. -zaproponował Edward. Bella rozejrzała się po całym pokoju. Wszyscy udawali, że są pochłonięci czymś innym, oprócz Emmetta.

Bella powiedziała bezgłośnie –_ Co się tutaj dziej?_

Emmett tylko wzruszył ramionami. Westchnęła z frustracją.

Edward powiedział: – chodź Bella. – I ruszył kierunku schodów.

Bella nie miała wyboru i ruszyła za Edwardem. Wspięli się na klatkę schodową w kształcie litery L i kiedy weszli na szczyt, Bella zobaczyła, że było tam łącznik, obejmujący cały obwód drugiego piętra z otworem na środku można było spojrzeć na dół na holl. Pokój Alice znajdował się w pierwszych drzwiach przy schodach. Poszli w kierunku końca łącznika, gdzie usytuowany był pokój Edwarda. Carlisle i Esme mieli na piętrze apartament oddzielony małym salonem. Bella właściwie to nigdy wcześniej nie była w pokoju Edwarda. Za każdym razem, gdy tam była, by zobaczyć się z Alice, przebywała tylko w pokoju gościnnym, wspólnych obszarach domu i w pokoju Alice. Przekręciła gałkę w drzwiach i je otworzyła, następnie wcisnęła przycisk po jego lewej i pokój zalało słabe światło. Bella zauważyła, że włączyła funkcję ściemniania i była ona na niskim poziomie.

W pokoju znajdowało się ogromne okno, które prawie całkowicie zajmowało jedną ze ścian. To było jak płótno, które dostarczało trójwymiarowy portret miasta. Była noc, więc niebo było ciemne, ale panorama miasta była oświetlona. Niedaleko okna stało łóżko Edwarda.

Jego wielkie, puste łóżko.

- Um, dlaczego nie mogę po prostu zostać z Alice?

- Jasper zostaje z Alice.

- Racja. – Bella nie mogła oderwać oczu od jego łóżka. To musiało być łóżko królewskich rozmiarów. Wiele pytań przeszło jej przez głowę, ale najbardziej dominujące pytanie było czy kiedykolwiek z kimś je dzielił.

Wówczas przypomniała sobie o Rosalie.

Nagle poczuła się słabo. Edward postawił torby przy drzwiach. Kiedy zauważył wyraz jej twarzy, zaniepokoił się.

– Czy dobrze się czujesz?

Przełknęła ślinę.

- Nie wiem.

- Co się stało?

- Nie sądzę, bym mogła tu zostać.

- Wszystko w porządku. Nic mi się nie stanie na kanapie.

- Nie, Chodzi mi o to, że może to ja powinnam zając kanapę.

- Nie bądź, niemądra. Chcę ciebie w moim pokoju w nocy.

Bella spojrzała na Edwarda. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę jak jego słowa mogły być odebrane, poprawił się.

– Chodzi mi o to, że będziesz musiała zostać tu tylko na jedną noc. Rosalie jutro wyjeżdża i wówczas mogłabyś zając pokój gościnny.

- Oh. – poczuła się trochę lepiej, ale nie dużo.

- Posłuchaj. – Wziął ją za rękę. - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać na temat Rosalie.

- Właściwie jestem, naprawdę zmęczona. – Bella czuła narastający, głuche pulsowanie za jej oczami.

- Ale to zajmie tylko sekundę.

- Alice naprawdę zmęczyła mnie bardzo w centrum handlowym.- To była do połowy prawda. Nie robiła nic poza zakupami, ale przeżycia w salonie były tak samo wyczerpujące. Pocierał kciukiem wierzch jej dłoni. Edward wydawał się podejmować jakąś decyzję i po chwili powiedział.

– Oczywiście, jesteś zmęczona. Ja tylko… - Patrzył na nią przez minutę – Porozmawiamy o tym z samego rana.

Bella skinęła głową.

- Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem tobie wcześniej, ale wyglądasz… - powiedział a jego oczy błądziły po jej twarzy. Bella poczuła jak się rumieni.

Nie było tam żadnych słów, więc zamiast tego pochylił się przesuną ustami po jej skroni. Następnie powiedział niskim głosem: – Dobranoc.

Puścił jej dłoń i podszedł do drzwi. Spojrzał na nią ostatni raz, zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Bella usiadła na podłodze u stóp łóżka Edwarda. Oparła się o nie i przyciągnęła kolana do klatki piersiowej. Następnie mogła położyć czoło na kolanach. Cały dzień był kompletną porażką i na dodatek czuła się bardzo wyczerpana. Nigdy nie doświadczyła tak wielu emocji w tak krótkim czasie.

Wiedziała, że to co ma do powiedzenia Edward jest ważne, ale nie sądziła, że ma siły by znieść kolejny wywiad z Cullenem. Alice była bardzo intensywna i miała wrażenie, że rozmowy z Edwardem będą takie same. Bella zdała sobie sprawę, że musi iść spać najszybciej jak to możliwe, zanim Alice przyjdzie w celu przeprowadzenia dochodzenia.

Była głodna, ale wolała raczej pozorować spanie niż stanąć wobec wszystkich na dole. Czuła się jak tchórz, ale była w sobie samozachowawcza. Nadal miała tydzień na opuszczenie tego domu. Odnalazła torbę podróżną, w którą schowała i wyciągnęła starą koszulkę, którą Alice o mało co nie wyrzuciła. Szybko zrzuciła klapki i ubrania i włożyła koszulę do spania. Podeszła do przyciemniacza i zgasiła światło. Pokój był wystarczająco jasny dla niej by mogła zobaczyć drogę do łóżka Edwarda. Światła miasta rzucały delikatną poświatę na łóżko, które wyglądało na niezwykle zapraszająco. Jego kołdra była koloru węgla drzewnego, pościel i poduszki miały uzupełniający kolor granitu. Nic nie mogła poradzić na uśmiech na to jak męskie to wszystko było i kiedy położyła głowę na poduszkach, Bella wetknęła nos w nie, wydychając zapach Edwarda. Ochrzaniała siebie. Nie była pewna, czy będzie zdolna teraz zasnąć. Bella przytuliła policzek do poduszki. Przypominała sobie inny poranek w jej pokoju, kiedy to podtrzymywała siebie przed wdychaniu jego zapachu. To było dziwne, jak z tym teraz czuła się tak znajomo, ale tak naprawdę o tym nie myślała, od kiedy mogła teraz poczuć jego zapach, bez martwienia się o konsekwencję. Dokuczliwe uczucie w głębi jej świadomości wynurzały się, ale zamiast tego Bella, pozwoliła sobie zanurzyć się w wspomnieniach z marzeń o Edwardzie. We śnie, Bella otwarcie okazywała uczucia względem Edwarda. To było bardzo żywe. Dotykała i smakowała jego. Jej ulubiona część ze snu była wtedy, kiedy czuła budowę jego pleców. Miał takie szerokie ramiona. Również pamięta uczucie zawodu, że nie chcę odwzajemnić jej dotyków. Zamiast tego był po prostu zadowolony z tego, że ją trzymał.

Był to słodko- gorzki sen. Kiedy się obudziła następnego ranka, była trochę poirytowana, że nie mogła zatrzymać żadnego z jej snów. Wszakże Edward był bardzo miły i wrażenie, kiedy jego ramiona obejmowały ją dawały jej uczucie bezpieczeństwa i pewności. Przyznała przed samą sobą, że nie pomyśli o tym śnie jeszcze raz.


	6. Rozdział 06 Przemiana

**Rozdział 6 - Przemiana**

_**Moje biedne serce  
>Jest takie smutne<br>Odkąd odszedłeś  
>Skoro jesteś tym jedynym, który mnie gasi<br>Tylko ty jesteś tym jedynym, który może mnie ponownie rozpalić**_

_Turn Me On -_ Nora Jones

Edward wyciągnął się na kanapie w salonie przykrywając oczy ramieniem. To była wygodna kanapa jego matki, podczas jej kupowania, upewniła się czy jest wystarczająco długa i szeroka by pomieścić go lub używając jej słów - „Mojego chudego syna".

Po tym jak pokazał Belli swój pokój, a ona zdecydowała się w nim już zostać, nie widział sensu w reszcie wieczoru. Edward czekał cały dzień by ją zobaczyć i kiedy w końcu się doczekał, ledwo co znalazł okazję by z nią porozmawiać.

_Ale do cholery ona wyglądała wspaniale - _pomyślał.

Dorastając Edward patrzył na nią tak jak na swoją własną siostrę, Alice. Tyle, że Bella potrzebowała więcej uwagi.

Ostatecznie pomyślał, że Bella nie potrzebuję aż tak dużej opieki i po prostu użył tego jako pretekstu by być bliżej niej. Oczywiście dobrze dbała o siebie, podczas gdy był w Berkeley. To nie tak, że myślał, że będzie żyła w nędzy lub bliżej śmierci bez niego, ale z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy ją tak niezależną i silną i do tego energiczną. Edward wiedział, że Emmett miał przy tym wiele pracy.

Bella naprawdę przeszła na swoje, tak jak on wiedział, że mogłaby to zrobić. Od dłuższego czasu była tylko siostrą Emmetta, a następnie stała się Bellą, której bratem jest Emmett.

Emmett, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Jedną z rzeczy, które wzbudzały sympatię Edwarda do Belli, to jej szczera ignorancja tego jaka piękna była naprawdę. Wszyscy chłopcy ustawialiby się w kolejce jeśli mogliby, gdyby Emmetta tam nie było by rozgonić ich jak muchy. Przez pewien czas Edward był częścią linii obrony, głównie dlatego, że Emmett był jego przyjacielem i chciał pomóc ochraniać jego młodszą siostrę. Czasami Bella widziała w nim DRUGIEGO BRATA.

Koniec końców, nie wiedział jak do tego doszło, był w środku tego zanim się zorientował, ale Edward już nie chciał by Bella postrzegała go jak DRUGIEGO BRATA.

Widząc ją ostatniej nocy po ich powrocie z wyprawy po centrum handlowym, powróciły wspomnienia które miał, kiedy po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego uczucia wobec Belli nie zmieniły się.

Bella zaczęła być niezależna latem, tuż przed rokiem szkolnym kiedy jego rodzice zabierali ich do swojego domku nad jeziorem. Oczywiście zaproszeni byli Swanowie. Charlie odrzucił zaproszenie, ale Emmett i Bella towarzyszyli im. On i Emmett przyjeżdżając pierwszego dnia od razu weszli do wody, czy to na narty wodne, surfing czy jakiekolwiek inne sporty wodne, na które mieli ochotę. Alice i Bella zazwyczaj wstawały później w ciągu dnia i głównie wylegiwały się na słońcu. To był ich nawyk, kiedykolwiek zostały w domku, więc Edward nie spodziewał się niczego niezwykłego.

Edward i Emmett chcieli spędzić najbliższy dzień w wodzie i skierowali się do chatki. Wzięli z lodówki kilka napojów gazowanych i mieli zamiar iść na taras, kiedy zauważyli, że Alice oraz Bella już tam były. Zazwyczaj leżały na brzegu jeziora.

Emmett zrobił z tego dużą sprawę, o to, że były tam i w co były ubrane lub raczej jak skąpo były ubrane. Zapytał je co się stało z ich starymi strojami kąpielowymi i Bella odpowiedziała mu, że nie noszą jednoczęściowego stroju kąpielowego odkąd skończyły dwanaście lat. Kiedy Emmett, zrozumiał co to oznacza, że ubierały się w ten sposób - w prawie nic- od lat, o mało co nie dostał ataku serca.

Alice upewniła go, że nic im nie będzie, ale wyjaśniła tego dnia, że grupa kolesi naprzykrzała im się, więc wróciły. To wydawało się uspokoić Emmetta, ale przysiągł, że jeżeli zauważy kolesiów, którzy przeszkadzają im, wówczas rozszarpie ich. Emmett wyraził się jasno, że nie chce by dziewczyny schodziły na brzeg jeziora _ubrane w ten sposób_ po raz kolejny. Alice odpowiedziała krótko, że się zgadza, wiedziała, że lepiej będzie, pozwolić mu ochłonąć. Bella miała zamiar się spierać, ale zamiast tego przekręciła się na brzuch i odpięła górę. To spowodowało, że Emmett opuścił taras w panice. Po tym Emmett nie zbliżył się do tarasu, w czasie gdy dziewczyny były tam obecne.

Patrząc na to teraz, Edward poczuł się dość naiwny z tego powodu. Oczywiście Bella mogłaby leżeć w bikini, ale faktycznie zobaczyć ją w jednym było potwierdzeniem tego co czuł.

Edward pragnął Belli.

I za to siebie nienawidził. Bella patrzyła na nie go i ufała mu, że ją ochroni. Niezliczoną ilość razy, szukała u niego porad i ufała jego osądom. Nie chodzi o to, że Emmett był złym bratem, ale niektóre sprawy były dość drażliwe i oziębłe z Emmettem. Bella szukała u Edwarda zrozumienia spraw, które były między wersami. Podobały mu się proste, przyszłościowe perspektywy Emmetta na życie.

Sprawy były wcześniej dobre lub złe, słuszne lub niesłuszne, proste lub trudne. Emmett pomógł zwalczyć tendencję Edwarda do ciągłego przemyślania wszystkiego.

Emmett był jego najlepszym przyjacielem a Bella była jego siostrą. Gdyby ujawnił swoje uczucia względem Belli, skończyłoby się to dla niego katastrofą. Bella nigdy nie dawała żadnych sygnałów, że widziała w nim kogoś więcej niż tylko brata. Był w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak to mogłoby ją zranić, gdyby wykorzystał jej zaufanie jeżeli kiedykolwiek zdecydowałby się pokazać co czuje. I czy w odwecie Emmett mógłby go zastrzelić za skrzywdzenie Belli? Niepojęte. Naprawdę cenił przyjaźń Emmetta i wiedział, że szanuje on go i jego lojalność wobec ich przyjaźni.

Mógł nigdy nie okazać swoich uczuć do Belli, ponieważ nie mógłby stracić żadnego z nich.

- Oh, dobrze. Już się obudziłeś. - Alice położyła jakieś ubranie na jego stopach. - Wzięłam to dla ciebie.

Edward usiadł.

- Czy Bella się obudziła?

Alice pokręciła głową.

- Poszłam spróbować ją obudzić, ale ona… - mały uśmiech igrał na jej ustach, zanim dokończyła - Ona nadal śpi. Może ty będziesz miał więcej szczęścia. - Skierowała się w stronę kuchni. - Zamierzam zrobić śniadanie.

Edward zeskoczył z sofy z ubraniami w dłoni i pobiegł na górę. Nie mógł zasnąć do bardzo późna. Alice i Jasper byli pierwszymi, którzy poszli spać, ale Rosalie i Emmett siedzieli i do późna rozmawiając.

Około pierwszej nad ranem, Edward wszedł do pokoju gościnnego i padł, około piątej nad ranem Rosalie wykopała go i wrócił powrotem w oszołomieniu na kanapę.

Było kilka minut po ósmej rano. Normalnie byłby wściekły na Alice, że budzi go tak wcześnie po burzliwej nocy, ale nie tylko był zadowolony, że nie przespał ranka, Edward ponadto był chętny zobaczyć Bellę. Zakodował sobie w głowie, by upewnić się, że kupi Alice drogi prezent ślubny.

Skorzystał z łazienki na górze by się przebrać i odświeżyć a następnie poszedł do swojego pokoju by obudzić Bellę.

Zapukał do drzwi.

- Bella?

Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Miał poczucie deja-vu jakby przezywał tą sytuację, która spowodowała, że zawahał się tylko przez chwilę, zanim otworzył drzwi.

Bella nadal spała. Odłożył swoja piżamę na biurko i podszedł do swojego łóżka. Leżała na boku w koszulce. Nie wiedział, że wstrzymał oddech, przewidując jej stan ubrania lub rozebrania, które mógłby odkryć. Był facetem, więc był trochę zawiedziony, że nie będzie żadnej powtórki występu innego ranka, ale jednocześnie mu ulżyło, ponieważ nie sądził by coś tak błahego jak prześcieradło, mogłoby go powstrzymać tym razem. Sięgnął po jej ramie i delikatnie potrząsnął.

- Bella? Jest ranek. Czas wstawać.

Zmarszczyła czoło, ale się nie obudziła.

Pochylił się niżej.

- Bella?

Przewróciła się na plecy.

- Nie Alice. Jeszcze nie. Jest za wcześnie.

Nic nie poradziła na uśmiech. _Więc może nie spodziewała się Jacoba tamtego ranka, _pomyślał.

Edward sięgnął po nią i dopasował dłoń do jej twarzy.

- Bella obudź się. - Odnalazł kciukiem jej policzek.

Był zaskoczony jej natychmiastową odpowiedzią. Oparła się o jego dłoń i sięgnęła po nią swoją by trzymać ją.

Jego imię wyszło w długim westchnieniem.

- Edward. - Wówczas Bella wzięła jego rękę i wlokła ją poprzez swój obojczyk i na piersi. Pochyliła się pod wpływem jego dotyku i ponownie westchnęła.

Edward zamrugał kilka razy i ciężko przełknął.

- Bella? - Drugą rękę ponownie przyłożył do jej twarzy, starając się ją obudzić.

- Jeszcze nie, Alice.

Był zażenowany.

- To nie Alice, To ja Edward.

Przyciągnęła jego dłoń, tak by wtulić w nią twarz.

- Tak - Któremu towarzyszyło kolejne długie westchnienie z jego imieniem.

_O czym ona śni?_ Zastanawiał się.

Powtórzył.

- To ja Edward. Jestem właśnie tutaj. Bella, - dodał dla równowagi - to nie sen.

Bella zaczynała się uśmiechać, ale słowa Edwarda spowodowały, że uśmiech znikł i jej brwi ponownie się zmarszczyły. Dopiero po minucie mrugania, otworzyła oczy.

- Alice? - zapytała.

- Nie, tu Edward.

Jej oczy zrobiły się bardziej skupione i rozszerzyły się w rozpoznaniu.

- Edward?

Uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział.

- Więc w ten sposób, dotarłem do drugiej bazy?

Bella była świadoma, że jedna z jego dłoni pieszczotliwie dotykał jej twarzy, ale kiedy zobaczyła drugą na swojej prawej piersi, dlatego, że _ona_ ja tam trzymała, wyskoczyła z łóżka, odrzucając od siebie dłonie Edwarda.

Wypuściła wiązankę przekleństw.

Edward uniósł swoje dłonie.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że…

- Próbowałem cie obudzić.

- Przez obmacywanie mnie!

- Jesteś tą, które położyła tam moje dłonie.

- To kłamstwo!

- Alice próbowała, obudzić cię zanim, wysłała mnie tutaj, gdyż myślała, że będę miał większe szczęście w dokonaniu tego.

- Ale nie musiałeś.

- Przysięgam - patrzył na nią z prawdziwą szczerością. - Nie zainicjowałem tego.

Bella otworzyła i zamknęła usta. Nie mogła za bardzo mówić.

- Dlaczego nie?- Nienawidziła siebie za uczucie rozczarowania. Zrozumiała, że śniła i pomyślała, że Edward potrzebował jakieś zachęty, dlatego w jej śnie, ona…

- Czy to szkolna koszulka footbollowa z Forks do treningów?- Edward przerwał jej rozmyślania i pochylił się by bliżej jej się przyjrzeć.

Bella zatrzymała kołdrę przed sobą, blokując mu widok.

- Należy do Emmetta.

- Bella - poniósł lewy rękaw koszulki. Miała ona wydrukowane nazwisko CULLEN wielkimi literami.

- Wiem, że umiesz czytać - puścił rękaw.

- Jak to zdobyłaś?

- Ja… była razem z ubraniami Emmetta. - Edward czekał na ciąg dalszy. Bella wzięła głęboki oddech. - Robiłam jemu pranie i kiedy je sortowałam, znalazłam koszulkę. Musiała się zamieszać z jego rzeczami po jego treningu.

- Dlaczego trzymałaś ją przez cały ten czas?

Bella nie mogła niczego wyczytać z jego twarzy. Podniosła swój podbródek w obronie i powiedziała:

- Zamierzałam ci ja oddać, ale nigdy nie miała okazji.

Edward poruszył się w miejscu.

Bella zrzuciła kołdrę i zaczęła wychodzić z drugiej strony łóżka.

-Lepiej pójdę się przebrać.

Szła przy łóżku i spojrzała na niego.

- Prawdopodobnie chciałbyś ją z powrotem.

Edward stał i ciężko przełknął kiedy zobaczył Bellę. Jej gołe nogi wydawały się nie mieć kąca i stała na środku jego pokoju w jednej z jego koszulek. Realizacja uderzyła go.

- Czy wkładasz tą koszulkę do spania każdej nocy?

Bella szurała stopami.

- Nie każdej nocy. - Trzymała brzeg koszulki kiedy Edward obszedł dookoła łóżko.

- Czy nie miałaś jej na sobie innego ranka kiedy ja…

- Mówiłam ci, byłam za bardzo zmęczona by przebrać się w moją piżamę. - Skuliła się ze strachu. Nie chciała by wiedział, że jego koszulka jest jej piżamą.

Zmarszczył brwi na wiadomość, że śpi w jego koszulce i nic po za tym. Przebiegł palcami po włosach.

- Prawdopodobnie chciałbyś ją odzyskać. - Zniżyła głos. - Tak więc, możesz oddać ją Rosalie.

Ostatni komentarz spowodował, że spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Dlaczego miałbym, chcieć dać ją Rosalie?

- Czy to nie jest to, co gracze w football robią? - Edward wciąż na nią patrzył i nie miał pojęcia o czym ona mówi.

- Wy faceci dajecie własne koszulki swoim dziewczynom.

- Ah, ale ona nie ubiera takich rzeczy do spania.

Bella skuliła się.

Zrozumiał jak jego słowa, mogą być źle zrozumiane, Edward poniósł dłonie i powiedział.

- Chodzi mi o to, że ona nie jest moją dziewczyną.

- Co? - na jej twarzy malowała się nieufność.

- O tym właśnie usiłowałem ci powiedzieć ostatniej nocy.- Zrobił krok na przód.- Rosalie nie jest moją dziewczyną.

- Nie rozumiem. To dlaczego…

- To skomplikowane.

Bella rzuciła mu wyczekujące spojrzenie.

Edward wziął głęboki oddech.

- Kiedy się pierwszy raz poznaliśmy, byliśmy na kilku randkach, ale nic między nami nie zaiskrzyło. - Potarł sobie ręką kark. - Ale wszystkim się wydawało, że jesteśmy parą i … to było właściwie wygodne dla nas obojga. I to wówczas sprawiało, że Jasper i Alice byli szczęśliwi.

- Jak to było wygodne?

Edward wsadził ręce do kieszeni.

- Rosalie potrzebowała kogoś do towarzystwa przy spotkaniach, na które była również mogła być przez klientów. Czasami był to tylko obiad. Innym razem był wyjazd na weekend gdzieś. Jeździłem z nią, by jej klienci nie myśleli, że była dostępna do innych spraw, poza znalezieniem im samochodu.

- Ale to nie wydawało się zbyt sprawiedliwe dla ciebie.

Wzruszył ramionami,

- Nie miałem tego na myśli.

Bella nie była pewna co ma czuć związku z tą wiadomością. Część niej była podekscytowana faktem, że Rosalie nie jest jego dziewczyną, ale pomyślała, że to dziwne, że tak chętnie udawał chłopaka Rosalie.

Usłyszeli Alice, wołającą ich z dołu.

- Hej tam, śniadanie prawie gotowe!

Edward odpowiedział:

- Będziemy na dole za minutę.

- Lepiej pójdę się przebrać, - Bella pociągnęła za kołnierz koszulki. - Oddam ci ją tak szybko jak to możliwe.

- Nie, chcę byś ją zatrzymała.

- Nie mogę.

- Podoba mi się na tobie.

Bella poczuła się jakby temperatura w pomieszczeniu wzrosła o dziesięć stopni. Zmniejszyli dystans między sobą i Bella instynktownie wróciła do trzymania brzegu koszulki.

- O czym śniłaś? - Zapytał.

Bella próbowała odwrócić wzrok, ale nie mogła. Mogła zobaczyć, że oczy miał koloru bursztynu. Zastanawiało ją, czym prawdopodobnie był zdenerwowany.

- Nie pamiętam. - Skłamała. Siłą woli się nie zarumieniła.

Jedna z jego brwi uniosła się, dzięki czemu zyskał figlarny wyraz twarzy.

- Naprawdę? Brzmiało …żywo.

Myślała, że jej kolana ugną się pod nią, ze względu na zamiar malowany się w jego oczach.

- Um…- to było wszystko co zdołała z siebie wyrzucić.

Obniżył swój głos.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem, byś w ten sposób wypowiadała moje imię.

Zanim Bella mogła zaprzeczyć, Edward pochylił się i jej ciało zareagowało na spotkanie z jego ustami.

Ale ich wargi ledwo się otarły, kiedy usłyszeli, zbliżająca się Alice.

- Śniadanie jest gotowe!- Pojawiła się w drzwiach. - Co wy robicie?

Stali kilka metrów od siebie w tym momencie.

Bella wykrztusiła: - my tylko rozmawiamy.- Rzuciła Edwardowi zażenowane spojrzenie, nim kontynuowała. - Zamierzam iść…- odsunęła się i poszła do łazienki na korytarzu.

- Co się stało? - Zapytała bez głośnie.

Edward wzruszył ramionami.

Kiedy usłyszeli jak Bella zamknęła drzwi od łazienki, Alice stała w drzwiach, położyła ręce na biodrach i zapytała.

- Powiedziałeś jej?

Edward zamrugał.

- Powiedzieć jej co?

Alice odetchnęła z frustracją.

-O Rosalie!

- A, tak.

- I?

- I co?

Kochała brata, ale czasami mógł być tak tępy.

- Czy z Bellą jest dobrze? Jak przyjęła tę wiadomość?

Edward ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

- Wydaje się, że dobrze.

Spojrzała w górę i zamknęła oczy. Po chwili powiedziała: - możesz teraz iść na dół.

- Ale…

- Idź, zanim śniadanie wystygnie.

Nienawidził, kiedy Alice grała Esme, ale nie zamierzał się spierać. Wyszedł niechętnie.

Alice miała wrażenie, że Bella prawdopodobnie potrzebuję kilku minut, by się pozbierać. By pomóc Belli, Alice przygotowała kilka nowych ubrań, kiedy przyjaciółka była w łazience.

Potem zeszła na dół by dołączyć do pozostałych. Jasper i Rosalie byli w kuchni i jedli śniadanie przy stole. Edward stał przed otwartą lodówką.

Po kilku minutach, Alice powiedziała.

- Sok jest na stole.

Edward wybudził się z oszołomienia.

- A, tak.

Podszedł do stołu i sięgnął po jedną z szklanek i nalał sobie trochę soku. Uniósł szklankę, ale nie pił.

- Czy wszystko w porządku, Edward? - Rosalie zapytała.

- Czy masz zamiar to wypić - zapytał Jasper.

Edward podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć Rosalie i Jasper, którzy rzucali mu zainteresowane spojrzenia.

- A, tak. - wziął łyka, odstawił szklankę na stół, by potem gapić się na nią.

Alice wróciła do stołu i usiadła obok Rosalie. Spojrzała na Jaspera z drugiej strony stołu, potem w lewo na Rosalie. Rzucali Alice, pytające spojrzenia, ale ona tylko wzruszała ramionami.

Próbując rozluźnić sytuację, Jasper zaczął.

- Więc do jak późna został Emmett zeszłej nocy?

Rosalie zachłysnęła się kawą, którą piła.

- A, tak - Na ustach Alice pojawił się groźny uśmiech.

To wyciągnęło Edwarda z oszołomienia.

- Poszedłem do pokoju gościnnego około pierwszej, potem przyszła i wykopała mnie około piątej, tak mi się wydaje.

Filiżanka z kawą Rosalie wylądowała z głośnym łoskotem na stole.

- Mamy o wiele więcej wspólnego niż sądziłam.

Edward zmarszczył brwi.

- Naprawdę? Na przykład co? - Znał ich na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie mają nić wspólnego. Rosalie przymknęła oczy, patrząc na Edwarda.

- Emmett nie pasuje mi do twojego typu. - Powiedziała Alice.

- Emmett jest bardzo interesującym rozmówcą.- Powiedziała tonem, stwierdzającym prawdę.

Alice spojrzała na Rosalie z niedowierzaniem i Edward nie martwił się by ukryć śmiech.

Rosalie poruszała ramionami do tyłu.

- Co?

Mały uśmiech pojawiła się w kąciku ust Jaspera.

- Rose zapomniałaś, że oni dorastali z Emmettem.

Rosalie otwierała i zamykała usta kilka razy, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Zamiast tego zarumieniła się. Rosalie naprawdę się rumieniła.

- Ty się czerwienisz.- skwitował Edward.

Alice pochyliła się, by bliżej przyjrzeć się twarzy Rosalie.

- Masz rację. Wow. Nie przypominam sobie, bym wcześniej widziała twój rumieniec.

- Nie! - kolor zmógł się na jej policzkach.

- Ludzie, jesteśmy tutaj dorośli.- Jasperowi zrobiło się trochę żal siostry. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by jego siostra reagowała w ten sposób na kogokolwiek.

- Przepraszam. Właściwie jest naprawdę ładny.- Uśmiechnęła się Alice.

Edward podniósł ręce na znak rozejmu.

Alice usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

- Właśnie wpadłam na pomysł.- Ciągnęła dalej, zanim ktokolwiek mógł uciec przed usłyszeniem tego. - Ślub jest za parę tygodni razem z Rosalie rozmawiałam o pewnym rodzaju złączenia wieczoru panieńskiego z obsypywaniem typowych ślubnych rzeczy.

Rosalie była uradowana, zmianą tematu i dodała, - czy zdecydowałaś co chciałbyś robić?

- No cóż, myślałam odkąd Jasper nie miał planów z wieczorem kawalerskim. - Spojrzała na Edwarda aby to potwierdzić, który nie miał bladego pojęcia o wyrazie swojej twarzy, powiedziała: - dlaczego by nie pojechać do domku rodziców nad jeziorem na weekend? Wszyscy z nas?

- Chatka?- zapytał z odrobiną ostrożności.

- Tak. Zadzwonimy również do Emmetta. Prawdopodobnie dołączy do nas w sobotę, ale jestem pewna, że będzie za. - Alice spojrzała na Rosalie.

-Tak, mógłby - poruszyła w miejscu.

- Brzmi nieźle. - Powiedział Jasper.

Wszyscy patrzyli na Edwarda. Zawahał się zanim odpowiedział.

- Sam nie wiem. Nie ma tam dostępu do Internetu, a ja muszę skończyć pisać wypracowanie dla Dr. Pruisnera. Zamierzałem pracować nad tym w weekend i wysłać do niego e-mailem.

- Myślałam, że nadrobiłeś wszystkie zaległości. - Powiedziała Alice.

- Wziąłem trochę pracy ze sobą, w ten sposób mogłem, wyjechać wcześniej.

- Edward to tylko jeden weekend. - Miała lekki wyraz rozczarowania.

- Nie sądzę, bym mógł to przeciągać jeszcze dłużej. -Wsunął ręce do kieszeni.

- Więc, masz cały tydzień by nad tym popracować, przed weekendem. Chyba, że... - przerwała Rosalie, by rzucić mu znajomy uśmiech. - Może masz jakieś plany, podczas gdy Bella zostanie tutaj.

- Nie mam… My… - przebiegł palcami po włosach. - Przemyślę to. - Opuścił kuchnię i wyszedł przez jedne z francuskich drzwi, które prowadziły na ganek. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, upewniając się, że nikt za nim nie idzie.

- Dlaczego jest taki niechętny, by jechać?- Zapytała Rosalie.

Alice wzruszyła ramionami.

- Wydawał się, być pełen lęku o coś.- Powiedział Jasper, następnie popijając kawę.

- Zwykle jeździliśmy do domku przez cały czas z rodzicami razem z Emmettem i Bellą. Nie wiem czemu, tak się zachowuje. - Stwierdziła Alice.

- Cóż, jeśli mamy zamiar jechać w ten weekend do domku, to lepiej zacznę dostosowywać moje plany. - Jasper wstał i obszedł stół, by pocałować Alice w policzek zanim poszedł na górę.

Alice zwróciła się do Rosalie.

- Byłby problem ze zmianą twoich planów?

Rosalie pokręciła głową.

- Zostawiłam ten weekend wolny, bo nie byłam pewna co właściwie chcesz robić, ale w ciągu tygodnia mam zamiar, być w Port…- Rosalie przyłożyła dłoń do ust.

Alice uniosła brwi w stronę Rosalie.

- Co to było w ostatniej części.

- Nic.- pozbierała naczynia po śniadaniu i podeszła do zlewozmywaka.

Alice kroczyła za Rosalie i była w szoku, widząc Rosalie rzeczywiście myjącą naczynia.

- Co się dzieję?

- Co?

- Rosalie Hale, ty nigdy nie zmywasz naczyń.

Rosalie zakręciła kran i spojrzała na Alice. Przygryzała wargę zastanawiając się czy powiedzieć Alice o jej planach.

Mały uśmiech rozciągnął się na ustach Alice.

- Czy zamierzasz jechać do Portland by zobaczyć Emmetta?

Usta Rosalie były częściowo otwarte.

Oczy Alice rozszerzyły się w szoku.

- O Mój Boże, Rosalie! Poważnie?

- Sshh! -Rosalie zniżyła głos. - Proszę nic nie mów. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę jadę, go wcześniej zobaczyć, ale ostatnia noc…- Westchnęła.

Alice pochyliła się do przodu.

- Co się wydarzyło wczoraj w nocy?

Rosalie potrzęsła głową.

- Tylko rozmawialiśmy i naglę…- Rosalie znowu się zarumieniła. - Nie mogłam utrzymać rąk przy sobie.

Alice zmarszczyła brwi.

- Wiem!- Otrząsnęła się. - Mówił coś o konferencji w Portland i o tym jak się nie może doczekać seminarium na temat ustawy chroniącej drzewa.

- Co?

- Nie wiem . Coś na temat przesadzana drzew kiedy będą zebrane.

- Okej.

- Był naprawdę podekscytowany i ciągle bez końca o tym mówił. - Rosalie wzięła głęboki oddech. - Cały czas oczekiwałam, że coś wypróbuje, cokolwiek zwłaszcza kiedy Edward wyszedł, ale w ten czas zaczął mówić na temat pożarów lasów. I w tym rzecz, że był naprawdę poważny w tym co mówił.

- To brzmi jak Emmett - Alice zachichotała.

- Naprawdę? Myślałam, że był po prostu udawał lub może trochę zdenerwowany.

- Czasami ma tylko jeden tok myślenia.- Alice pokręciła głową.

- Naprawdę? - Tym razem ton Rosalie był dwuznaczny.

- Więc przez cały ten czas, mówił na temat drzew i pożarów?

Rosalie przygryzła dolną wargę.

- Cóż, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam faceta, który wydawał się nie być mną zainteresowany. I praktycznie wskoczyłam mu na kolana, chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę.

Alice opadała szczęka.

- Ale do niczego nie doszło. - Rosalie wydawała się być zawiedziona.

- Nic ?

-Więc poznaliśmy się bliżej, ale kiedy chciałam… posunąć się trochę dalej, wiesz co powiedział?

- Co?

- Powiedział: _moja siostra jest na górze_. Strasznie się tym martwił. - Westchnęła Rosalie.

- Tak, co cały Emmett.- Alice cicho się zaśmiała.

Rosalie odwróciła się do Alice.

- Wiesz czy Edward powiedział Belli o…

- Tak, rano.

- Dzięki Bogu.- Rosalie rozluźniła ramiona i odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Więc, zamierzasz powiedzieć Belli, że planujesz odwiedzić jej brata? - Dokuczała jej Alice.

Rosalie miała przerażony wyraz twarzy.

- Nie… nie wiem. To miała być właściwie niespodzianka. Powinnam?

- Powinnaś co ? - Bella weszła do kuchni.

- Rosalie zamierza pojechać do Portland. - Wyjaśniła Alice.

- Aaa, tam gdzie jest konferencja Emmetta. - Bella podeszła do stołu kuchennego. Stała już na nim szklanka soku obok dzbanka, więc wzięła i się napiła.

- Właśnie - Alice spojrzała na Rosalie.

Rosalie rzuciła jej nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

Bella spojrzała na Rosalie i na Alice, które wydawały się , zagłębiać w pewien rodzaj oglądanego meczu.

- Czy wszystko w porządku?

Rosalie uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Belli.

- Tak. Świetnie. - Była za bardzo skora.

- Nie było by miło, gdyby Rosalie spotkała się z Emmettem podczas, gdy tam będzie? - Zapytała w odręczny sposób.

Rosalie szturchnęła łokciem Alice w bok. A ta nawet nie drgnęła.

- Ah, tak. Sądzę , że to sprawa Emmetta i…- zawahała zanim dokończyła.- Rosalie.

- Więc, jeśli tak się stanie, że się spotkają, podczas gdy tam będą razem…

- Alice - ostrzegła Rosalie.

- Co? - Powiedziała bezgłośnie.

Bella okrążyła kuchenny stół i podeszła do nich, podczas gdy stały przed zlewozmywakiem.

- Rosalie masz jakieś plany z Emmettem w Portland?

Rosalie ciężko przełknęła zanim odpowiedziała.

- Zamierzam zrobić mu niespodziankę.

- Ah - Bella zawahała się zanim powiedziała. - Spodoba mu się to. Mam nadzieję, że miło spędzicie czas.

- Naprawdę? - Rosalie zarzuciła ramiona dookoła Belli. - Dziękuję.

Bella, która jak Emmett i Charlie nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego okazywania uczuć, poklepała niezdarnie Rosalie po plecach.

- Nie przepraszaj mnie. Właściwie powinnam cię przeprosić. - Bella puściła Rosalie i poruszyła się w miejscu.

- Za co?

- Za to co powiedziałam wczoraj. - Bella patrzyła na podłogę.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Jeśli już, Edward… - Rosalie przerwała kiedy Alice zakaszlała.

- W każdym razie, wszystko to już przeszłość. Jestem po prostu zadowolona, że sprawa została wyjaśniona.

- Bella, miałam nadzieję, że mogłabyś nam z czymś pomóc. - Powiedziała Alice.

- Oczywiście - Bella zwróciła swoją uwagę na Alice.

- No cóż, zdecydowałyśmy, że nie będziemy urządzać wieczora panieńskiego lub weselnego( cos tam) - Wyjaśniła Alice i spojrzała na Rosalie.

- Właśnie, Alice zdecydowała, że chce zrobić coś innego.- Rosalie spojrzała na Alice, która skinęła głową.- Ale trochę schrzaniliśmy sprawę i miałyśmy nadzieję, że mogłabyś nam pomóc.

Bella odczuła ulgę, kiedy Alice powiedziała, że nie będzie wieczoru panieńskiego czy też….

Na wszystko inne, co chciały zrobić Bella była chętna.

- Alice zamiast tego w ten weekend chce pojechać do domku rodziców nad jeziorem .

- Ah, brzmi nieźle- Belli naprawdę podobał się ten pomysł.

- Myślałam nad tym, że mogli byśmy wyjechać w piątek i wrócić w poniedziałek rano.- dodała Alice.

Rosalie kontynuowała

- Byłby mały…

- Mogłabyś zadzwonić do Emmetta i zaprosić go - powiedziała Alice.

- Sądzę, że się zgodzi - powiedziała Bella. To było wystarczająco łatwe. Jeżeli to wszystko co miała zrobić, by im pomóc, ten pomysł podobał się jej jeszcze bardziej.

- Ale jest inna sprawa przy której liczyłyśmy na twoja pomoc. - Wyjaśniła Rosalie.

- Oh. Co to takiego?

- Może spróbowałabyś przekonać Edwarda, by pojechał? - Zapytała Alice.

Ostatecznie pomysł nie był aż tak atrakcyjny jak wydawał się być minutę temu.

- Co?

- Od kiedy chłopcy niczego naprawdę nie planowali dla Jaspera, pomyślałam, że byłoby dobrze dla wszystkich, spędzić trochę czasu razem. - Zaproponowała Alice.

- Ale Edward jest niechętny do tego pomysłu. - Dodała Rosalie.

- Wymyślił jakiś pretekst z pracą. - Dokończyła Alice.

- No cóż, jeżeli ma jakieś zajęcie.

- Ale to nic, nie może tego zrobić przed weekendem. - Wtrąciła Rose.

- I wesele jest za dwa tygodnie. To by miało dla mnie wielkie znaczenie, gdybyśmy przed tym wszystkim, mogli spędzić razem czas.

Wyraz twarzy Alice sprawił, że Bella poczuła się podle.

- Chcę pomóc, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego myślicie, że Edward mnie posłucha.

- Fakt, że zamierzasz to wykorzystać. - Weszła w słowo Rosalie.

- I gdy zapytasz go… milutko, jestem pewna, że nie odmówi.

- Milutko? Czy to nie to, czego próbowaliście, a on nadal nie chcę jechać. - Wtrąciła Bella.

- Nie jeśli ty zapytasz. - Powiedziała Alice.

- Nie widzę, jako by to zrobiło różnicę. - Odpowiedziała Bella..

Rosalie wyrzuciła ręce w górę.

- Boże Bella. Po Prost użyj swój kobiecy podstęp na nim.

- Co? - Zapytała Bella.

Alice wywróciła oczami.

- To co ona ma na myśli to, to, że jeżeli będziesz po prostu sobą, Edward pojedzie z nami nad jezioro.

- Nie sądzę, by to zadziałało. - Ton Belli był sceptyczny.

- Poprawmy cie trochę. - Uniosła i zrobiła kok Belli i przypadkowo związała jej włosy. - Mhh. Świeżość po prysznicu. To podziała. - Rosalie tapirowała włosy Belli w swojej dłoni, nadając im wygląd fal.

- Oo, i tutaj jest błyszczyk od Johna - Alice uniosła przedmiot.

- Skąd to wzięłaś? - Zapytała Bella.

- Poszłam po niego na górę. - Odpowiedziała Alice.

- Ale, ja nie zauważyłam ciebie.

- Tym się nie martw. - powiedziała Alice i rozerwała pieczęć.

- Dobrze, to co powinnaś powiedzieć. - Powiedziała Rosalie, wówczas gdy skończyła z włosami Belli.

Alice machnęła pałeczką od błyszczyka.

- Nie, nie mów jej co ma powiedzieć. Edward się czegoś domyśli.

Rosalie odetchnęła bezradna.

- Dobra. Co proponujesz?

Alice skończyła nakładanie błyszczyku i zrobiła krok do tyłu, by sprawdzić swoją pospieszną pracę.

- Hmm… zdejmij bluzę z kapturem.

- Co ? - Bella przytrzymała bluzę w razie, gdyby Alice zamierzała zerwać ją z niej.

- To nie było częścią stroju, który dla ciebie przygotowałam. - Powiedziała Alice, podczas gdy zamaczała aplikator od błyszczyku w tubce.

- Ale…

- Właściwie to jest nadzwyczaj ciepło, jak na tę porę roku.

- Ale to co mam na sobie, to są dwa bezrękawniki, które mi zostawiłaś. - Miała też na sobie parę szortów Alice, które położyła z warstwami bezrękawników. O mało co nie włożyła spodenek, ponieważ były za krótkie niż te, które lubi, ale widząc, że nie ma innych do ubrania. Bella włożyła te.

- Rób jak uważasz.- Alice wzruszyła ramionami. - Zobaczysz jak tam pójdziesz.

- Pójść gdzie?- zapytała Bella

- Edward poszedł na ganek się dąsać. - wyjaśniła Rosalie.

Bella spojrzała na francuskie drzwi i z powrotem na dziewczyny.

- To niedorzeczne.- zgarnęła włosy, które ułożyła je Rosalie i związała w luźny kok.

- Hej. - Krzyknęła Rosalie.

- Zamierzam tam po prostu pójść i zapytać. - Poruszyła się by sięgnąć po papierowy ręcznik i w ten sposób zetrzeć błyszczyk, ale Alice rzuciła jej groźne spojrzenie.

Ani mi się waż. - Zagroziła

- W porządku. - Bella się zirytowała.

Podeszła do francuskich drzwi, ale zawahała się, zanim je otworzyła. Zobaczyła bowiem Edwarda, siedzącego na jednym z leżaków, ale plecami do drzwi.

- Wiesz, że będziesz miała większą szansę, jeżeli usiądziesz obok niego na ławce. - Powiedziała Rosalie przez ramię.

Bella zaprzysięgła.

- Boże, skąd się zerwałyście? - Zauważyła, że Alice stała obok Rosalie.

- Sądzę, że Rosalie ma rację. Bliskość jest kluczem. - Pochwaliła Alice.

- Dziewczyny…

- Co się tutaj dzieje? - Jasper zauważył je w kupie przy drzwiach.

- Dajemy Belli wskazówki jak przekonać Edwarda, by pojechał z nami nad jezioro w ten weekend.- wyjaśniła Alice.

- Dlaczego po prostu nie zapytać? - Zmarszczył brwi.

- To samo powiedziałam! - Wykrzyknęła Bella.

Rosalie i Alice wywróciły oczami w kierunku Jaspera.

Pokiwał głową i powiedział.

- Bella, jedynie co masz powiedzieć Edwardowi, że to sprawiłoby ci wielką radość, gdyby pojechał z nami nad jezioro.

- Mnie? Nie powinnam powiedzieć, że sprawi radość nam wszystkim? - Zapytała Bella.

- Nie, powiedz, że tylko tobie. - Jasper potrząsnął głową.

_Jakby to podziałało,_ pomyślała.

- A co tam. - Odwróciła się i sięgnęła po drzwi, by następnie wejść i zamknąć je za sobą.

Esme weszła do kuchni i zauważyła ich przyklejonych do drzwi.

- Co się dzieje?

Alice nawet nie spojrzała.

- Bella zamierza przekonać Edwarda, by pojechał z nami nad jezioro w ten weekend.

- I po co publiczność?

Wszyscy troje spojrzeli na pytanie i zobaczyli, że Esme miała surowy wyrazem twarzy.

- Ale, mamo. To nie tak, że chcemy ich podsłuchać. My tylko patrzymy przez okno.

- To nie zmienia tego na lepsze. Jestem pewna, że wszyscy znajdziecie coś lepszego do roboty. - Powiedziała Esme.

Wszyscy odeszli od francuskich drzwi, raczej niechętnie.

Bella stała moment przy drzwiach by zebrać się w sobie. Nie była pewna, dlaczego Rosalie i Alice pomyślały, że mogłaby przekonać Edwarda by z nimi pojechał zwłaszcza, że nie chce. Była również trochę stremowana, myślą, że ma stawić mu czoła, po tym co się wydarzyło w jego pokoju. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że go pocałowała. Raczej. Nie sądziła, by mogła go, zaliczyć do prawdziwego pocałunku zwłaszcza, że ich usta ledwo się dotknęły. Ale była nadal zawstydzona, że zareagowała w taki sposób.

Był hipnotyzujący, kiedy patrzył i mówił do niej w ten sposób i odkryła, że niewiele by mogła zrobić by mu się oprzeć.

- Alice, nie obchodzi mnie co powiesz. Nie jadę. - Powiedział Edward.

Bella oderwała się z rozmyślań na dźwięk jego głosu.

- Um… przykro mi to słyszeć.

Edward zeskoczył z miejsca, by odwrócić się i zobaczyć, stojącą przy drzwiach Bellę.

- Oh, myślałem…- pomasował sobie kark. - Nie wiedziałem, że to ty.

Bella poszła w kierunku poręczy na ganku.

- Nie chciałam, ci przerywać tego co robiłeś.

Pokierował się jej wzrokiem i zauważył, że patrzyła na jego telefon komórkowy w dłoni.

- Oh, nic takiego nie robiłem. Tylko sprawdzałem swoje maile. - Wepchnął telefon w tylną kieszeń i podszedł do niej.

- Wszystko dobrze?

Wzruszył jednym ramieniem.

- Większości to tylko sprawy z pracą.

- Więc naprawdę jesteś, aż tak zajęty pracą?

- Nie jest tak źle.

- Posłuchaj…

- Ja…

Powiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

- Co chciałaś, powiedzieć?- Zapytała Edward.

- Chciałam powiedzieć, że szkoda, że nie możesz jechać nad jezioro z powodu nawału pracy.- Wyjaśniła Bella.

Edward odwrócił wzrok.

Bella kontynuowała.

- Rosalie i Alice wysłały mnie tutaj, bym spróbowała cię przekonać, byś pojechał z nami nad jezioro.

- Naprawdę? - Nic nie mógł poradzić na uczucie zawodu z jakiegoś powodu.

- Powiedziałam im, że nie wiem, dlaczego one sądzą, że mogłabym cię przekonać, jeżeli nie chcesz w szczególności, gdy masz dużo pracy.

- Przypuszczasz, że mnie namówisz? - spojrzał na nią z wyrazem lekkiego oszołomienia.

- Wiem, to głupie. Rosalie pomyślała, że powinnam użyć swojego kobiecego podstępu na tobie.

- Kobiecy podstęp? - Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Co to w ogóle oznacza? - Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może bezwstydny flirt?

- Taak, jakby miało się tak stać. - Zaśmiała się Bella.

- Dlaczego mówisz w ten sposób?

- Ja? Flitować z tobą? Czy to nie jest w pewnym stopniu dziwne?

- Dlaczego byłoby dziwne?

Bella spojrzała na niego i była zaskoczona, widząc poważny wyraz jego twarzy.

- No cóż, bo jesteś Edwardem.

Zamrugał kilka razy.

- Czy to miało podtekst obraźliwy lub coś?

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły.

- Nie! - Poczuła jak słońce skupia na niej swoją intensywność.

_Przeklinam Alice za to, że miała rację!_ Pomyślała. I następnie powiedziała.

- Chodzi mi tylko o to, że wydawało mi się, że flirt nigdy na ciebie nie działa.

- Czy… flirtowałaś ze mną, a ja to przegapiłem?

- Nie… - cicho się zaśmiała. - Mówiłam o tym jak w szkole średniej. Wtedy było bardzo wiele dziewczyn, które próbowały zwrócić twoją uwagę. - Bella poczuła delikatny pot na czole.

- Ale…

- Możemy pójść w cień? Trochę tutaj za ciepło. - Powiedziała.

- Uh, pewnie. - Poprowadził ją do ławki w cieniu domu. Kiedy usiedli powiedział.

- Co to wszystko ma wspólnego z tym, że pojadę nad jezioro.

Bella wachlowała siebie otwartą dłonią.

- Nie wiem. Rosalie pomyślała, że jeśli zadziałam bardziej kobieco, wtedy zdołałam cię przekonać, byś pojechał. - Edward czekał na jej ciąg dalszy. - Ale wówczas Alice powiedziała, żebym po prostu była sobą, bo mógłbyś sie czegoś domyślić.

Edward nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Widzisz, to głupie.

- Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? - Zapytał.

- Co masz na myśli?

- No cóż, co zamierzasz im powiedzieć, kiedy wrócisz do domu?

- Nie wiem. - Siedząc w cieniu było trochę lepiej**, **ale nie wystarczająco szybko się ochładzała**.** Spojrzała na Edwarda. Miał na sobie przytulny czarny t-shirt i ciemne dżinsy, ale nie wydawało mu się przeszkadzać to jak było ciepło.

Przeklinała siebie i rozpięła bluzę i ją zdjęła.

- No cóż, sądzę, że powiem im tylko, że masz dużo pracy do zrobienia.

Był chwilę zaskoczony, kiedy zdjęła bluzę. Przeszła pomiędzy jego nogami, by nagle narazić swoje ręce, ramiona i szyję.

Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na jej twarz.

- Nie zamierzasz, nawet spróbować?

- Spróbować czego?

- No spróbować i przekonać mnie bym pojechał?

- Jaki jest więc sens, jeśli zdecydowałeś się już, że nie pojedziesz?

Zawahał się zanim powiedział.

- No cóż, może nie zaszkodzi spróbować? Mam na myśli, że przynajmniej możesz powiedzieć im, że się starałaś, prawda?

- Tak, bym mogła siebie upokorzyć?

- Dlaczego byłoby to upokarzające?

- Cóż, ty nie jedziesz i … ja nie znam żadnych kobiecych podstępów.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Co, jeśli zachowam otwarty umysł? Dodatkowo wiem, jakie to jest dla ciebie piekielnie bolesne do zrobienia, więc obiecuję, że nie będę się śmiać lub z ciebie żartować

Nie mogła nic poradzić na uśmiech.

- To nie jest piekielnie bolesne. - Trzymała się krawędzi ławki, patrząc w dół. - Może to jest tylko bolesne.

Po chwili Bella wzięła głęboki oddech. Wzięła swój sweter, który położyła pomiędzy nimi i ułożyła go tak, by dłużej nie stanowił żadnej bariery.

Edward siedział na drugim końcu ławki. Był zwrócony do niej twarzą. Jeden łokieć leżał na podłokietniku i drugie ramie miał wyciągnięte wzdłuż oparcia.

Bella przysunęła się kilka centymetrów bliżej do osobistej strefy Edwarda. Była zażenowana, tym co zamierzała zrobić następnie i bała się, że zdradziłby ją własny głos. Edward podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, ale tylko trochę w odpowiedzi na ruch Belli.

Sięgnęła i rozpuściła włosy. Wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie wyglądają jak splątany bałagan, zwłaszcza po tym co Rosalie zrobiła z nimi, ale to była jedyna rzecz o której Bella mogła pomyśleć, a co było uznane za kobiece.

- Nie jesteś nawet trochę zainteresowany wyjazdem nad jezioro razem z nami? - Zapytała patrząc prosto w twarz Edwarda.

Zajęło minutę Edwardowi by sformułować odpowiedź.

- Może trochę.

Uśmiechnęła się i schowała jedna nogę pod siebie, by móc obrócić się w stronę Edwarda.

- Bardzo podobał mi się czas, który razem spędziliśmy, kiedy byliśmy młodsi.

-Mnie też. - Uśmiechnął się, ale od razu jego uśmiech przygasł.

Bella kontynuowała.

- Nie byliśmy tam od dłuższego czasu i myślę, że byłoby naprawdę miło, gdybyśmy wszyscy pojechali. Założę się, że będziemy się dobrze bawić i Alice powiedziała, że chciałaby, żeby wszyscy spędzili razem czas przed ślubem.

- Taak, ale… - zrobił ruch by wstać, ale Bella położyła dłoń na jego kolanie.

- Czy jest coś jeszcze, co cię trapi? - Zapytała Bella.

- Nie, dlaczego tak myślisz? - Nie mógł nic poradzić, na przyglądanie się jej dłoni na jego kolanie.

- Miałeś to samo spojrzenie na twarzy, kiedy wspomniałam jak jeździliśmy tam jako dzieci.

- Ach, wydaje się tylko, jakby to było dawno temu.

- Wiesz co było jedną z moich ulubionych rzeczy, którą robiliśmy, gdy tam byliśmy?

Czekał na jej kontynuację.

- Kiedy wszyscy schodziliśmy nad jezioro w nocy na ognisko. Pamiętam, że raz wyzwałeś Emmetta by zjadł całą torbę pieczonego ptasiego mleczka. To zajęło mu jakiś czas, ale je zjadł, zapytał ciebie co wygrał.

Edward szeroko się uśmiechnął.

- I powiedziałeś szacunek.- Bella zaśmiała się i kontynuowała. - Wtedy walczyliście i wylądowaliście w jeziorze.

- Moja mama nie była za bardzo zadowolona z tego powodu. - Powiedział Edward.

- I robiłeś najlepsze s'mores. - Twarz Belli rozjaśniała.

Edward mógł poczuć jak jego kark płonie.

- Mogę coś ci wyznać?

- Co?

- Nie lubię s'mores.

- Naprawdę? - Oczy Belli się rozszerzyły.

Przytaknął.

- Ale robiłeś je przez cały czas.

- No cóż, wiedziałem, że ty je lubisz.

Bella zaśmiała się i wówczas powiedziała.

- To naprawdę miłe.

Edward był zaskoczony komentarzem.

Bella nie zauważyła reakcji Edwarda i ciągnęła dalej.

- Emmett nigdy nie robił mi s'more.

- A to przez to, że był ciągle zajęty, jedząc je wszystkie.

Oboje się zaśmiali. Po chwili Bella powiedziała.

- Widzisz? Jak można nie być przekonanym przez te wszystkie wspaniałe wspomnienia.

- Prawda, powianiem być.- Obdarował ją ciepłym naturalnym uśmiechem.

- Ale?

- Pomyślę o tym.

- Pomyślisz o tym? - Przysunęła się bliżej. - Będzie zabawnie.

To stawało się coraz trudniejsze dla Edwarda, przestrzeganie jego postanowienia. Nie wiedział czy mógłby się powstrzymać, widząc Bellę w kostiumie kąpielowym zwłaszcza, że wie co czeka pod spodem.

Bella nadal trzymała dłoń na jego kolanie i od czasu do czasu delikatnie ściskając, aby podkreślić argument.

Miała jedną nogę schowana pod sobą i poczuła jak kolanem musnęła jego udo, kiedy przysunęła się bliżej. Szczery wyraz twarzy Belli oznaczał, że nie miała zupełnie pojęcia o tym co mu robi.

- Jestem pewien, że się uda.- Ledwo udało, mu się powiedzieć.

Bella analizowała go przez minutę. Kiedy rozmawiali na temat ogniska. Wydawał się, być przekonanym do wyjazdu. Następnie z jakiegoś powodu, poczuła budującą się ścianę. Nie rozumiała jak mógł być w jednej minucie taki ciepły i następnie taki skryty. Pamiętała co powiedział Jasper i zdecydowała się to wypróbować.

Oblizała usta zanim powiedziała.

- Ja byłabym bardzo szczęśliwa, jeśli pojechałbyś z nami nad jezioro.

Edward zamrugał kilka razy.

- Co?

- Nieważne. - Poruszyła się by wstać, ale Edward położył swoją rękę na jej dłoni na jego kolanie.

- Bella, co powiedziałaś?

Wzięła głęboki oddech i powtórzyła.

- Byłabym bardzo szczęśliwa, jeśli pojedziesz nad jezioro.

- Naprawdę? - Jego oczy analizowały jej twarz.

- Tak. - Spojrzała w dół. Bella wiedziała, że powinna przestać, ale z jakiegoś powodu poczuła przymus, kontynuacji. - Było by bardzo miło, jeśli ty i ja spędzilibyśmy tam razem czas.- Spojrzała na niego.

Usta Edwarda wisiały, otwarte.

- Edward?

Zamrugał kilka razy a następnie uśmiechnął się i powiedział.

- Tak, pojadę.

- Naprawdę? -Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Ścisnął jej rękę.

- Bella nie potrzebujesz pomocy Rosalie czy Alice.

- Co masz na myśli ? - Zmarszczyła czoło.

- Mogłabyś poprosić mnie właśnie teraz o cokolwiek i powiedziałbym tak.

Bella zabrała dłoń od Edwarda.

- Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz ze mnie żartować.

- Nie miałem na myśli…

- Starałam się… - Wstała.

- Wiem. - Edward również wstał.

- To znaczy każde słowo, które powiedziałam. Nie próbowałam cię oszukać czy coś w tym rodzaju. - Jej policzki płonęły.

Odwróciła się by odejść, ale Edward położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Wiem i nie żartowałem z ciebie. - Cofnął rękę i przebiegł palcami po włosach. - Sądzę, że wiem dlaczego Alice wysłała cię tutaj, byś poprosiła mnie bym pojechał nad jezioro.

Bella czekała na jego wyjaśnienie.

Uśmiechnął się słabo i powiedział.

- To pewnie dlatego, że nie umiem tobie odmówić.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego figlarnie.

- Nie powinieneś tego mówić.

- Dlaczego? - Podniósł na nią brwi.

- Zapamiętam to na później. - Wzięła sweter i poszła w kierunku domu.

- A, co ma wydarzyć się później? - Edward poszedł za nią.

- To znaczy na przyszłe działanie. - Odwróciła się i powiedziała. - Wiesz, jeżeli będę potrzebowała przeprowadzki z pudłami lub kogoś do odganiania dużych błędów, wiem do kogo zadzwonić.

- Do tego jest Emmett. - powiedział z rozbawieniem w głosie.

- Ah, racja. - Powiedziała przez ramię. - Nie martw się. Coś wymyślę.

- Bella?

Miała chwycić uchwyt od drzwi, ale zatrzymała się, kiedy Edwarda wymówił jej imię.

Odwróciła się do niego twarzą i czekała na ciąg dalszy.

Przesunął się z miejsca, zanim powiedział.

- W moim pokoju…

Bella poczuła jak jej policzki płonął.

- Oh.

- Zanim Alice weszła.

- Przepraszam za to.

-Przepraszasz za co?

- Właściwie próbowałam się cofnąć, ale chyba… - Zaczęła kłamać.

Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Naprawdę? Ponieważ wydawało się, że zrobiłaś na odwrót.

- To był wypadek. - Cofnęła się, ale była już na drzwiach. Przeklinała siebie.

_Jak to jest, że Edwardowi zawsze udaje się mnie przygwoździć do drzwi ? _pomyślała.

- Wypadek? Powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem.

- Taak, jak uderzyć się w łokieć czy coś takiego. Właściwie chciałam się cofnąć, ale straciłam równowagę.

Dał jej wyraz niedowierzania.

- Tak, pocałunkowe wypadki. Są one dość powszechne. Możesz sprawdzić w Google. - Obróciła się zanim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć i otworzyła drzwi. Kiedy weszła do domu, Alice i Rosalie siedziały na kanapie.

Obie wstały w tym samym momencie. Rosalie zapytała.

- I jak?

- Powiedział, że pojedzie.

Rosalie uniosła brwi i Alice w tym samym czasie podskakiwała i klaskała w dłonie.

Edward wszedł za Bellą do środka i widząc ich reakcję powiedział.

- Nadal mam sprawozdanie do napisania.

Alice doskoczyła do brata i przytuliła go.

- Wiem, że zrobisz to przed weekendem.

Odwzajemnił uścisk i przytaknął.

Rosalie podeszła do Belli i wyszeptała niskim głosem.

- Niezła robota.

Bella spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem malującym się na twarzy.

- Ale, ja niczego nie zrobiłam.

Rosalie rzuciła jej wszystko wiedzące spojrzenie.

- Pewnie.

Bella potrząsnęła głową.

- No, lepiej to zacznę. - Edward poruszył się, by pójść na górę do swojego pokoju.

- Oh pozwól, zabrać mi moje rzeczy z twojego pokoju. - Bella ruszyła za nim.

Zatrzymał się i obrócił twarzą do niej. - Nie musisz, zabierać swoich rzeczy z mojego pokoju. Po za tym zamierzałem tylko, wziąć laptop i przynieść go na dół.

- Taak, ale mam dzisiaj zajęcia i później pracę, więc chcę zabrać swoje rzeczy z tamtą zanim zrobi się późno.

- Oh - starał się by w jego głosie nie dało się odkryć zawodu.

- Bella możesz znieść rzeczy na dół do pokoju gościnnego. Mój samolot jest późno wieczorem, więc nie widzę powodu, dlaczego by nie przenieść się tam teraz.

- Jesteś pewna?- zapytała Bella. Rosalie pokiwała głową.

- Dodatkowo możesz pokazać mi co Alice wzięła dla ciebie w centrum handlowym.

Alice podskoczyła.

- Oh, Rosalie. Chciałam ci pokazać co wzięłam z Cacique.

- Oooh. - Wymruczała Rosalie i obie skierowały się do sypialni Edwarda, zostawiając Bellę i Edwarda samych sobie.

- Co to jest Cacique?- zapytał.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

- Właściwie to Alice zrobiła zakupy, podczas gdy ja byłam w salonie.

- To musiało być miłe dla ciebie.

Bella przytaknęła.

Pragnęli zobaczyć zakup Alice. Rosalie i Alice dostały się do pokoju przed nimi.

Edward i Bella byli jedyne pół minuty za nimi, ale to był wystarczający czas, by zacząć przeglądać torby.

Kiedy Bella i Edward weszli, Rose i Al nie zaczęły najpierw od ubrań. Na łóżku Edwarda leżało kilka par bielizny i biustonoszy.

- Co wy do diabła wyprawiacie? - Bella poczuła jak jej policzki płonną.

- Pokazuję Rosalie co wzięłam dla ciebie z Cacique. - Powiedziała i podeszła do Belli by wziąć ją za rękę i poprowadziła do łóżka.

Rosalie trzymała parę delikatnych bawełnianych różowych fig od kompletu przed dolną częścią ciała Belli.

- Dlaczego nie wzięłaś niczego z koronką?

- Bella nie włożyła by tego jeśli miałoby koronkę. - Alice podniosła dopasowany biustonosz. To był prosty, miękki, różowy biustonosz z nieco bardziej ciemniejszą kokardką pomiędzy miseczkami i trzymała go przy górnej części ciała Belli.

- Dziewczyny… - Ostrzegła Bella. Edward stał w przejściu, ale nie była czy mógł nadal coś zobaczyć. - Czy możemy kontynuować tę rozmowę…

- Ale co z tymi? - Rosalie odłożyła różową bieliznę i podniosła parę midnigh blue boy i przyłożyła je do dolnej części ciała Belli.

Bella zabrała je od Rosalie i uniosła.

- Co to jest?

Alice zaśmiała się i powiedziała.

- To jest rozciągająca się koronka. Wiem, że lubisz taki styl bielizny, ale pomyślałam, że będzie dobrze jeżeli spróbujesz czegoś innego niż bawełna.

Bella wzięła i rozciągnęła je. Potem przyłożyła je do dolnej części ciała. - Jesteś pewna, że to jest wygodne?

Rosalie przytaknęła.

- To jest właściwie bardzo wygodne, ale prawdopodobnie najlepiej je włożyć pod spódnicę lub sukienkę.

Alice sięgnęła po inną torbę i wyciągnęła z niej niedzielną sukienkę. Trzymała ją przed Bellą. Była ciemnoniebieska, ale miała jasno niebieski wzór w kwiatki. Kończyła się tuż nad kolanami Belli i była bez ramiączek.

- Czy macie jakiś pasujący biustonosz?- zapytała Bella.

Alice pokręciła głową.

- Nie potrzebujesz stanika do tego stroju.

Edward stłumił jęk.

- Powinnaś, to przymierzyć. Chcę zobaczyć, jak ona wygląda na tobie. - zachęciła ją Rosalie.

- OOh, Tak! - krzyknęła Alice i podskoczyła w tym samym czasie.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami i odpinała guziki od swojego swetra bez rękawów, ale zatrzymała się, kiedy usłyszała kaszel Edwarda od drzwi.

Wszystkie spojrzały w jego kierunku.

- Oh, zapomniałam, że nadal tu jesteś.- odezwała się Alice.

Bella przeklinała siebie. Alice i Rosalie zawsze sprawiały, że przy nich się zapominała. Poczuła jak jej twarz przybiera koloru.

- Więc? - Rosalie rzuciła mu oczekujące spojrzenie.

- Więc, co ?- Udało mu się, powiedzieć.

- Czy zamierzasz tak po prostu stać i patrzeć? - Zapytała Alice.

Edward otwierał i zamykał usta kilka razy i potem przebiegł palcami po włosach.

- Powinniśmy się przenieść na dół do pokoju gościnnego. Edward musi zacząć pracę nad sprawozdaniem. - Powiedziała Bella.

- Po prostu chodźmy do mojego pokoju.- Stwierdziła Alice.

- Ale czy nie ma tam Jaspera?- odrzekła Bella.

- Wykopię go. - Powiedziała Alice i poszła do swojego pokoju.

- Oh, to mi o czymś przypomniało. Lepiej pójdę i posprzątam rzeczy w pokoju gościnnym, zanim tam pójdziecie. - Powiedziała Rosalie i wyszła z pokoju.

Bella zauważyła, że jej nowa bielizna nadal, była rozrzucona na całym łóżku Edwarda. Zbierała ją i z powrotem wrzuciła do toreb.

- Przepraszam.

Zrobił krok by wejść do pokoju.

- W porządku.

- Nie chciałam, by wyciągały to wszystko. Normalnie nie noszę tego rodzaju rzeczy.

Edward wsadził pięść w kieszeń.

Bella nie przerywała.

- To będzie interesujące zobaczyć, jak to będzie wyglądać. Podoba mi się ten różowy stanik, ale nie wiem co z tymi koronkowych spodenkach. - Bella schowała parę, nocny błękit bielizny z powrotem do torby i odwróciła się twarzą do Edwarda. - Koronki są zazwyczaj sztywne i szorstkie, ale te rzeczy…- Uniosła parę bielizny i przeciągnęła bokiem. - Nie wiedziałam, że tak je robią. To rzeczywiście jest pewnego rodzaju super.

Spojrzała na Edwarda. Miał taki wyraz twarzy jakiego, nigdy przedtem nie widziała.

- Czy dobrze się czujesz?- Zapytała Bella.

Ciężko przełknął.

- Um… - Zawahał się zanim powiedział. - Czy naprawdę zamierzasz to nosić pod sukienką?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może. - Wyglądał jakby miał problemy z oddychaniem. Bella zapytała. - Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku.

Przebiegł palcami po włosach jak robił to miliony razy i wówczas udało mu się krótko skinąć.

- Ale, nie wiem czy będę się dobrze czuła z pomysłem włożenia ich teraz. Pomyślałam, że spróbuję najpierw je włożyć pod piżamę, kiedy pójdę spać wieczorem.

Oczy Edwarda rozszerzyły się.

- Masz na myśli pod moją koszulkę.

- Oh. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Tak, chyba tak.

Alice wróciła do pokoju, skacząc z Jasperem idącym za nią.

- Jesteś gotowa Bella?- zapytała.

- Tak. - Zebrały wszystkie rzeczy z wyprawy po zakupy i poszły do pokoju Alice.

Kiedy zniknęły w pokoju Alice, Jasper zapytał.

- Wszystko w porządku, Edward?

- Co? - Oderwał wzrok z korytarza. Nigdy nie zamykały drzwi.

- Wydajesz się bardzo napięty.

- Naprawdę? - Zrobił krok naprzód, ale zatrzymał się przed pójściem dalej. - Ja… Ona… Bielizna.

- Oddychaj. - Zaśmiał się Jasper.

Edward pochylił się, włożył głowę między kolana i łykał powietrze.

W tej chwili Rosalie weszła do pokoju Alice i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Edward wyprostował się i poczuł, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie się rozluźniają.

- To było szalone.

Jasper potrząsł głową.

- To dopiero pierwszy dzień. Jak zamierzasz znieść resztę tygodnia.

Edward włożył obie pięści w kieszenie.

- Nie wiem Jasper. - Nie był pewien czy zniósłbym kolejny pokaz bielizny.

Jasper poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób. Jesteś szczęśliwy, że ona w tak swobodny sposób rozmawiała z tobą o wyborze własnej bielizny?

- O czym ty myślisz? - zapytał przybierając mniej zadowolony wyraz twarzy.

- Tylko mówię, że to może cię spotkać za tymi drzwiami z nią zamiast z naszymi siostrami.

Edward jęknął.

- To się nigdy nie wydarzy.

- Nie z tej pozycji. - Jasper ponownie poklepał Edwarda po ramieniu, zanim poszedł na dół, by użyć komputera Carlisa, skoro był jeszcze w szpitalu.

Łatwo było, mówić Jasperowi tak optymistycznie. Zamierzał poślubić Alice. Ich związek wydawał się, po prostu ustać w miejscu i okazało się, że byli dla siebie jak bratnie dusze.

Edward odwrócił się i podszedł do biurka. Otworzył laptopa. Zrobił kilka innych zadań, podczas gdy czekał na uruchomienie programu email, by zacząć. Niepokoiło go to, że Bella tak swobodnie rozmawiała z nim na temat swojej bielizny, tak jakby rozmawiali o nowym swetrze czy czyś bardziej łagodnym. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że może powodem dla którego była zdolna, tak z nim rozmawiać, było to, że widziała w nim tylko najlepszego przyjaciela Emmetta. Drugiego Brata.

Lecz Edward wie, że nigdy by nie rozmawiała z Emmettem o takich sprawach, które sprawiały, że kulił się wewnętrznie. Bella zbyt dobrze się z nim czuła.

Edward nie będzie trwał w tym cały tydzień, jeżeli to miała być próbka tego, co miało nadejść. Zdecydował, że powinien spróbować i trzymać się z dala od Belli. To był jedyny sposób, by mógł przetrwać.


	7. Rozdział 07  Nic niezwykłego

**Rozdział 7 – Nic niezwykłego**

_**You and I are like oil and water  
>And we've been trying<br>Trying to mix it up  
>We've been dancing on a volcano<br>And we've been crying  
>Crying over blackened souls<strong>_

_**Babe, this wouldn't be the first time  
>It will not be the last time<br>There is no parasol that could shelter this weather**_

_**I been smiling with anchors on my shoulders  
>But I've been dying<br>Dying to let them go**_

_**Babe, this wouldn't be the first time  
>It will not be the last time<br>There is no parasol that could shelter this weather  
>Babe, this wouldn't be the first time<br>It will not be the last time  
>We were trying to believe everything would get better<strong>_

_**We been lying to each other  
>Hey Babe, just call it<br>Call it what it is  
>Oil and water <strong>_

_**Ty i ja jesteśmy jak oliwa i woda  
>I próbowaliśmy<br>próbowaliśmy połączyć to **_

- _Oil and Water_ Incubus

Bella usiadła przy stole kuchennym, zajmując swoje miejsce. Edward naprzeciwko niej, a po jego prawej stronie Jasper. Natomiast, od prawej strony Jaspera była Esme, która zajęła jeden koniec stołu. Z prawej strony Esme, była Alice, która siedziała z lewej strony Belli. Carlise siedział po prawej stronie Belli, który zajął drugi koniec stołu. Alice odwiozła Rosalie na lotnisko w godzinach popołudniowych, podczas gdy Bella była jeszcze w szkole. Esme chciała utrzymać wszystko w zwyczajny sposób, więc siedzieli właśnie przy stole w kuchni. Alice i Edward opowiadali o wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa na korzyść Jaspera. Słuchali ich z wytężoną uwagą. Na pewno, próbując sobie wyobrazić jakim dzieckiem była Alice. Bella poczuła lekkie ukucie w sercu na sposób, w jaki Alice i Edward , wymieniali się historyjkami. Dokuczali sobie nawzajem, ale nigdy nie przesadzali. Rzucali sobie naturalne uśmiechy, ilekroć jeden żartował z drugiego. To było tak różne od stosunków, jakie utrzymywała z Emmettem. Dokuczanie między nią i Emmettem, nie było aż tak miłe i czule okazane. Czasem może to być bezlitosne i zazwyczaj dowodzi to argumentami. Czasami, a raczej częściej. Emmett nie wiedział jak jego słowa, bolały przez dni. Potem zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało. Bella nauczyła się wcześniej, że Emmett nie był tym typem człowieka, który jest ostrożny przy doborze słów.

Chwilami nienawidziła jego za to, ale teraz nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że rozpaczliwie za nim tęskniła. Może to dlatego, że czuła się jakby była intruzem. Cullenowie zawsze mile witali ją w swoim domu , ale nie czuła się dość swobodnie.

Było oczywiste, że wszyscy o siebie się troszczą. To nie to, że byli względem siebie bardzo czuli. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie było prawie żadnego okazywania fizycznie miłości. To wszystko było w tym, jak się do siebie odnosili.

Wracanie do domu z dwoma mężczyznami, którzy nigdy nie mówią o swoich uczuciach, było całkowicie do przyzwyczajenia. Czuła się niezręcznie i nie na miejscu.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Bella?

Spojrzała z nad swojego talerza, by zauważyć , że Jasper razem z innymi za stołu patrzyli się na nią.

_Świetnie-_pomyślała.

Odchrząknęła. – Taak, ja tylko… myślałam o Emmecie.

Esme czule się do niej uśmiechnęła. – Co u niego?

- Powinien być teraz w Portland. – Spojrzała na zegarek. - Powiedział, że zadzwoni później wieczorem, by sprawdzić co u mnie.

- Jest w Portland na konferencji? – sprecyzował Carlise.

Bella przytaknęła – Traktuje bardzo poważnie bycie strażnikiem leśnym w parku.

- Czy podoba mu się jego praca? – zapytała Esme.

- Taak. Pewnie robiłby to za darmo.

- Jak długo pracuje na usługę parku?- zapytał Jasper.

- Och. Bardzo długo odkąd przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj. – Bella bawiła się kawałkiem brokuły na talerzu.

- A co z tobą, Bella?- zapytał Jasper.

Bella zatrzymała widelec i spojrzała w górę. – Hmm?

Jasper ciągnął dalej – Któregoś wieczora, kiedy graliśmy w scrabble, nie mieliśmy okazji usłyszeć, co u ciebie.

Bella poczuła jak jej policzki płoną i zobaczyła, jak Edward poruszył się na swoim krześle. Zdała sobie sprawę, że ona i Edward nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, co mu powiedziała tamtej nocy. W rzeczywistości Edward zachowywał się tak, jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Typowa reakcja Edwarda. Chciała dźgnąć go widelcem, ale Carlise przerwał jej rozmyślania.

- Jak idzie ci przy twoich magistrach? – zapytał Carlise.

Bella odchrząknęła. Pomyślała, że pewnie Charlie powiedział mu o tym. – Właściwie to prawie skończyłam. Nadrabiam w tej chwili ostatnie dwie klasy. Egzaminy końcowe są w następnym tygodniu tuż przed ślubem Alice.

Mając nadzieję, że odwróci temat rozmowy od swojej osoby, pomyślała, że może zaczną rozmawiać o ślubie, ale zamiast tego Jasper zapytał. – Czym zajęłaś się w swojej magisterce?

Bella zawahała się zanim odpowiedziała. – Komunikacja.

Jasper zmarszczył brwi. – Jakiej dziedziny?

- Interakcji społecznych ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem w komunikacji niewerbalnej i interpersonalne. – Bella poprawiła się na krześle, ponieważ poczuła jak oczy wszystkim zgromadzonych, skierowały się w jej stronę – zawłaszcza Edwarda.

Twarz Jaspera pojaśniała. – Byłabyś w stanie z czymś mi pomóc.

- Ja?

Jasper wyprostował się na siedzeniu. – Właśnie teraz pracuję nad produktem, który potrzebuje trochę udoskonalenia wizerunku. Chciałbym poznać kobiecą perspektywę o tym.

- Hej - powiedziała Alice tonem, pozornie urażonym.

Jasper rzucił jej ciepły uśmiech. – Mam na myśli, kogoś z doświadczeniem w tej dziedzinie.

Alice odwzajemniła uśmiech Jasperowi, jednym ze swoich własnych. – Wiem. Myślę, że Bella rzeczywiście będzie naprawdę pomocna. Mówisz o tej usłudze matrymonialnej w Internecie.

Bella brała łyk wody i prawie się zakrztusiła. – Internetowa usługa matrymonialna?

Jasper przytaknął – pokazywałem badanej grupie proponowaną reklamę i publiczność kobieca nie jest przekonana do zakupu.

- Nie wiem, jak mogę pomóc. – Bella odstawiła szklankę, ale nadal trzymała ją w pewnym uchwycie.

- Może gdybyś tylko rzuciła na to okiem. Świeże spojrzenie zawsze jest dobre.

- Pewnie – powiedziała Bella. Jak zamierzała zostać kobietą, by spróbować internetowego biura matrymonialnego, kiedy jej własne życie miłosne prawie nie istniało.

Bella zgodziła się przejrzeć materiały Jaspera, po obiedzie. Reszta rozmowy skupiła się na temat ślubu Alice.

Alice powiedziała - Edward, mógłbyś pojechać z mamą, by sprawdzić ostateczne ustawienie stołów i oni również mają zamiar przygotować próbne menu. Chciałabym żebyś się tym też zajął.

- Pewnie- powiedział.

Następnie spojrzała na Bellę. - Masz ostatnią przymiarkę sukni druhny w czwartek. Moja mama pojedzie z tobą, by upewnić się, że sukienka dobrze wygląda.

- W porządku. – powiedziała Bella.

Alice spojrzała na Esme. – Chciałabym być tutaj przy tym wszystkim.

Esme położyła dłoń na rękę Alice. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Po prostu zatroszcz się o sprawy związane z pracą.

Alice westchnęła.

Carlise zapytał. - Zdecydowaliście się, gdzie chcecie zamieszkać?

- Tato!- powiedziała Alice.

Uśmiechnął się do swojej córki. – Tylko sugeruję, że jest naprawdę ładny dom, wolny w dole ulicy.

Jaser cicho się zaśmiał. - Jestem szczęśliwy gdziekolwiek jest Alice.

- Dobra odpowiedź – pochwaliła Esme.

- Lizus - wymamrotał Edward.

Carlise spojrzał ostrzegawczo na Edwarda, ale bez cienia rozbawienia w oczach. Powiedział – No cóż, cokolwiek postanowicie, dajcie mi znać najszybciej jak to możliwe, bym mógł utrzymać kontakt.

Alice powiedziała - Ale tato…

Carlise uniósł dłoń. – Wszystko co oferuję to pomoc w znalezieniu miejsca. Nie boli popatrzeć.

Alice zawahała się zanim powiedziała – Zwężałam je, albo tutaj albo w San Francisco.

Bella zauważyła zdziwienia na każdej twarzy.

Alice ciągnęła dalej – Lubię Nowy York, ale nie chcę tam zakładać rodziny.

Jasper sięgnął przez stół po dłoń Alice biorąc jego w dłoń.

- Weście sobie pokój – powiedział Edward w żartobliwy sposób.

- Edward, może powinieneś posłuchać, niektórych wskazówek Jaspera – rzuciła mu żartobliwie przestrogę.

Edward odetchnął płytko i zwrócił się w stronę Jaspera. Wziął go za wolną rękę i powiedział – Jestem szczęśliwy, gdziekolwiek będziecie.

- Nie martw się Edward. Zawsze będzie wolny pokój w naszym domu dla ciebie.

- Nie sądzę. Ten wolny pokój będzie przejściówką do mojej szafy – powiedziała Alice.

Edward puścił rękę Jaspera i położył ją na swoim sercu. - Jesteśmy związani tą samą krwią. Zamierzasz pozwolić by jakaś para butów stanęła między nami.

Alice udawała, że zastanawia się nad jego słowami i powiedziała – Hmm, obawiam się, że tak.

- No cóż, dobrze wiedzieć, że nadal mam mamę i tatę.

Esme powiedziała – To ty nie wiesz. Pokój Alice zamierzamy przerobić w mój pokój do robótek ręcznych, a twój będzie siłownią.

Edward spojrzał na Carlisle – Siłownia?

Starszy Cullen wzruszył ramionami – Wszystko co sprawi zadowolenie twojej mamie.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja rodzina zamierza mnie porzucić.

- Pomyśl o tym jak o trwałej miłości – powiedziała Esme.

- Co?- zapytał.

- Nie możesz mieszkać z rodzicami i siostrą wiecznie. – Esme zmarszczyła na niego brwi. Wówczas raptownie spojrzała na Bellę.

Bella poruszył się na krześle, zanim powiedziała – Zawsze możesz zamieszkać z Emmettem.

Wszyscy się zaśmiali.

Mały uśmiech groźnie powlekł usta Edwarda. Spojrzał na Bellę i powiedział – Ale czy nie zrobiłoby się tłoczno?

Wzruszyła ramionami – Chciałabym tylko przeprowadzić się z Alice.

Tym razem się uśmiechnął i powiedział – Ale ona buduje przejście do szafy, gdzie mój pokój powinien być.

Alice powiedziała- No cóż, jeśli chodzi o Bellę, może mieć własny pokój.

- Dlaczego Bella dostanie własny pokój? – zapytał Edward.

- Zawsze chciałam mieć siostrę – powiedziała z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

Edward otwierała usta kilka razy i Bella poczuła, że płonie.

Esme powiedziała – Edward możesz posprzątać ze stołu, tak by miał dość czasy, aby zastanowić się nad mądrością wnikliwego komentarza siostry.

Wszyscy wstali i odeszli od stołu, z wyjątkiem Belli, która zaczęła zbierać brudne naczynia.

- Bella nie musisz tego robić – powiedział Edward.

- W porządku. Zostaję tutaj przez tydzień. Co najmniej tyle mogę zrobić. - Bella przeniosła kilka naczyń do zlewu.

Edward ruszył za nią z jeszcze większą ilością naczyń. – Jesteś gościem. Goście nie pomagają w sprzątaniu.

Bella odkręciła kran i zaczęła płukać naczynia. – Muszę coś robić. Przygotowanie obiadu zawsze było moim obowiązkiem w domu.

Edward wziął opłukane talerze od Belli i włożył je do zmywarki. – Czy to oznacza, że zawsze czekałaś z obiadem na Emmetta, kiedy wrócił do domu z pracy?

Poruszyła ramionami w górę i w dół. – Jeśli nie miałam pracy lub szkoły wieczorem , to tak. Chyba tak.

- Emmett musi być utrzymankiem.

Bella zaśmiała się – Raczej nie. On robi obiad, kiedy ja nie mogę, więc to nie tak, że to tylko ja .

- Taakk, ale również robisz jego pranie.

Bella otworzyła usta by zaprzeczyć, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi.

- Jeżeli Emmett nie byłby twoim bratem, byłbym trochę zazdrosny.

- O co?

- O to….- Edward przerwał. – Zajmę się resztą naczyń. – Odłożył naczynie, które wziął od Belli , do zmywarki i poszedł do kuchennego stołu po resztę.

To była pierwsza rozmowa Belli z Edwardem, odkąd wróciła ze szkoły. Po tym jak przymierzała ubrania, które Alice jej kupiła, był najwyższy czas dla mniej by wyjść. Potem miała po południu zmianę w bibliotece i po tym wieczorne zajęcia. Kiedy wróciła, Bella ledwo znalazła czas, by znieść swoje rzeczy na dół, kiedy Esme powiedziała, że obiad był gotowy.

Przez cały czas w pracy, Bella myślała o wszystkich wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce rano. Pobudka i znalezienie rąk Edwarda na niej, przekonywanie go by pojechała nad jezioro w ten weekend i ostatnie, przez co później czuła się strasznie, była dyskusja o jej bieliźnie.

Tym razem dużo o tym nie myślała, ale kiedy ponownie układała książki w pracy, zdała sobie sprawę, że Edward mógł ją opacznie zrozumieć i pomyśleć, że stara się podjąć jakąś próbę, jednakże to było słabe używanie jej kobiecego wpływu. Nawet nie rozmawia o tego typu sprawach z Emmettem. Wspomnienie trzymanych w górze pary niebieskich koronkowych boy shorts przed twarzą Edwarda. Życzyła sobie by porwało ją tornado, by nie mogła robić żadnych żenujących rzeczy.

Jasper poszedł na górę i wrócił ze swoim laptopem i z prezentacją sprawy. Edward powiedział Belli, że poradzi sobie z resztą, więc dziewczyna dołączyła do Jaspera w salonie, gdzie leżały różne wydruki i otwarty laptop.

Wzięli się do pracy od razu, Bella była wdzięczna za instrukcję. To pomogło jej utrzymać umysł z dala od faktu, że wcześniej zrobiła siebie idiotkę. Bella była zaintrygowana, uwagą do szczegółów, które Jasper umieścił w prezentacji. To było przemyślane, jak dotąd treściwe. Jej zainteresowanie słabło, kiedy poprawiła kolejną pozycję ze względu na przysługę dla Jaspera, by zrobić to bardziej estetyczne w wyglądzie.

Jasper wrzucił uwagę na problemy, którym musiał stawić czoło i zabrali się do dyskusji na temat sposobu postrzegania według kobiet i mężczyzn usługi internetowych randek. Bella zrozumiała i starała się wnikliwie przemyśleć komentarze Jaspera. Martwiła się tym, że nie będzie w stanie niczego więcej dodać.

- Zmieniałem i korygowałem tę reklamę wiele razy i nigdy nie wydała mi się dobra. Wyniki po teście zawsze były takie same. Kobiety bardziej nieufnie podchodzą do tego, nawet po stałych zapewnieniach jakości.

Bella zawahała się sekundę, zanim powiedziała – No cóż, kiedy słyszę słowo _internetowe randki_, tak jak kobieta, kojarzy mi się z tym bardzo wiele pomysłów, ale znalezienie mojej bratniej duszy nie jest jedną z tych.

W tym czasie Edward i Alice dołączyli do nich w salonie. Alice usiadła na podłodze obok dużego kwadratowej, skórzanej sofy, tak, że usiedli podwójnie przy stoliku do kawy. Przyglądała się kartkom z prezentacją, które Jasper porozkładał.

Alice przytaknęła na kwestię Belli i powiedziała – Bella ma rację. Kiedy myślę o randkach przez Internet, myślę o facetach, którzy są tylko po to, by znaleźć kogoś na jedną noc lub coś w tym rodzaju.

Bella zawahała się, ponieważ Edward siedział obok niej na kanapie. Skupiła się nad swoimi myślami i ciągnęła dalej – Prywatność i jakość usług jest bardzo ważna, ale nie sądzę, by to wciągnęło kobiety.

Alice powiedziała z namysłem – Jeśli byłby jakiś sposób na zagwarantowanie cech osobowych u mężczyzn, którzy dołączyli do serwisu, wówczas mógłbyś coś z tego mieć.

Edward cicho się zaśmiał – Czy to rodzaj wzniosłych nadziei, czyż nie?

- Właściwie to nie. – Jasper wziął laptopa i zaczął pisać na klawiaturze. - Rozumiałem to w niewłaściwy sposób. Jeżeli wezmę punkt widzenia faceta i wcielę go, to sądzę, że robiłoby to różnicę.

- Ale nie zamierzasz zmusić faceta, by rzeczywiście mówił o tym, że czeka na znalezienie swojej bratniej duszy, chcąc się ustatkować, czyż nie? – zapytała Bella.

- Dlaczego nie? – zapytał Jasper bez odrywania wzroku z laptopa.

Alice powiedziała – Zbyt ubogie.

Jasper przestał pisać – No to, jak mam to zrobić by nie było ubogie.

Alice pokiwała głową na zagadnienie – Coś na wzór strony, dla ludzi chętnych do zaangażowania się, ale z pewnością czy znajdzie odpowiednią osobę.

Bella odwróciła wzrok w stronę Alice –Ahh, i coś na temat bycia zranionym lub znudzonym zwykłymi scenami randek.

Alice usiadła prosto – I jest trochę oporne, ale odpowiednia osoba mogłaby to zmienić.

Jasper notował wszystko co Alice i Bella powiedziały.

Następnie zapytał – Edward masz cokolwiek do dodania?

Edward poprawił się na miejscu na zwrócenie się do niego po raz pierwszy w trakcie rozmowy. – Ja?

- Tak – powiedziała Alice. – Jesteś facetem.

- Ale myślałem, że potrzebujecie tylko punktu widzenia kobiet.

Alice powiedziała – Tak, ale czy wszystko co powiedziałyśmy było wiarygodne?

Edward wzruszył ramionami.

Alice jęknęła i spojrzała na Bellę – Ale on jest tępy, kiedy chodzi o te sprawy. To niewiarygodne, on nawet nie miał żadnej randki w college'u.

- Alice- warknął Edward.

Bella spojrzała na Edwarda. – Pytałam go o to, któregoś dnia.

- Co? – zapytał.

Bella odwróciła się do Alice- Mówię, że prawdopodobnie był bardzo popularny wśród dziewczyn w college'u.

- Oh, tak – Alice poruszyła się, by usiąść na szczycie kanapy. – Dziewczyny stały się bardzo dzikie, kiedy się tylko pokazał – Alice trąciła Jaspera w kolano, który wciąż pisał na klawiaturze.

Jasper zachichotał. – Było bardzo wiele dziewczyn, które zatrzymywały się przy naszym pokoju. Jestem pewien, że był to rekord.

- Przestań przesadzać – wtrącił Edward.

Bella nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To samo było w szkole średniej.

Jasper powiedział – Pierwszy dzień walentynek, kiedy tam był, było katastrofą.

Edward jęknął.

- Oh, pamiętam to – powiedziała Alice.

- Co się stało? – Bella poprawiła się na miejscu i przysrywając się do krawędzi.

Alice pochyliła się bliżej do Belli. – Dostał tonę czekolad i kwiatów.

- Między innymi – wymamrotał Jasper.

- Ej, wy – ostrzegł Edward.

- No cóż, Jasper i ja poszliśmy coś zjeść, ale kiedy Edward wrócił do pokoju w akademiku po zajęciach….

- …tam ktoś na niego czekał- zakończył Jasper.

Edward poruszył się w miejscu. – To nie było nic wielkiego.

Alice zaśmiała się.- Powiedziałabym, że mając dziewczynę czekającą na ciebie w twoim pokoju bez niczego oprócz dużej czerwonej kokardki, to jest bardzo coś wielkiego.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że ona zamierza zrobić coś takiego! – Ton Edwarda był obronny.

Jasper pokręcił głową. – Edward musisz mieć jakieś pomysły.

- Nie. – Jego ton był stanowczy.

Bella powoli przysunęła się bliżej Edwarda. – Co się wydarzyło?

Edward zawahał się – Nic. Wyszedłem, zanim do czegoś mogłoby dojść.

- Ale kim ona była?- Naciskała Bella.

Edward wypuścił krótki oddech. – Była studentką z wymiany.

- Irina, jeśli dobrze pamiętam – powiedział Jasper.

- Byliśmy razem w klasie Dr. Pruisnera - powiedział Edward.

Bella rzuciła mu wyczekujące spojrzenie.

Z trudem opowiedział resztę. – Pomogłem jej. Pochodziła ze Słowacji i wydawała się mieć problem z językiem.

Jasper zachichotał.

- Lub, bynajmniej myślałem, że z tym się zmagała. – Edward potarł tył karku.

- Irina była nie tylko biegła w angielskim, ale również w japońskim i włoskim – dodał Jasper.

Alice powiedziała – Więc, jak ona wyglądała, jeszcze raz?

Edward powiedział – Była ładna.

Jasper sprostował – Była śliczna.

Alice odwróciła się do Jaspera - Naprawdę?

Jasper rozpoznał jej ton. Przestał pisać i uniósł swoje dłonie – Tak myśleli wszyscy inni faceci.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Była praktycznie naga w jego pokoju. I do niczego nie doszło?

Pokręcił głową – Mówiłem wam, wyszedłem, zanim do czegokolwiek mogłoby dojść .

Bella zmarszczyła brwi – I to wszystko?

Przytaknął.

Myślała przez minutę, zanim powiedziała – To było bardzo nie na miejscu.

Edward zamrugał kilka razy. – Co?

- Nawet nie doszedłeś do pierwszej bazy? – zapytała.

-Bella – Alice powiedział i zaśmiała się.

- Tylko mówię. Byłabym trochę zdziwiona – powiedziała.

Edward dalej się gapił na Bellę z pół otwartymi ustami.

- Nie wiedziałam, że byłeś aż tak pruderyjny – powiedziała Bella.

Edward otwierał i zamykał usta kilka razy. Jasper wyrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się.

Alice powiedziała – No cóż, jeśli Edward rzeczywiście doszedłby do pierwszej bazy, byłoby ci lepiej?

- Właściwe tak. Szkoda mi Iriny.

Edward powiedział - Dlaczego byłoby ci szkoda jej?

- Prawdopodobnie zdobyła się na dużą odwagę, by zrobić coś takiego. I po prostu wyjść, zanim mogłaby nawet cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Edward poprawił się na miejscu – Jak stałem się złym chłopcem?

Alice powiedziała - Wiesz co. Jeśli ja zrobiłabym coś podobnego dla Jaspera i on by wyszedł…

- Nie wyszedłbym, Alice – Jasper powiedział poważnym tonem.

Zachichotała – Wiem, ale jeśli tak, czułabym się bardzo zlekceważona i upokorzona.

Edward rozejrzał się po wszystkich i miał spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania. Powiedział – Chroniłem jej godność!

- Przynajmniej mogłeś dać jej całusa i potem powiedzieć coś takiego jak, że nie pozwolisz jej zrobić coś takiego, ponieważ nie czujesz tego samego do niej – powiedziała Bella.

Otwierał i zamykał usta kilka razy, ale nic nie mówił.

Bella powiedziała – Przynajmniej w ten sposób, mogła odejść z jakąś godnością. – Odwróciła się do Jaspera – Założę się, że miała ciężkie chwile po tym.

Jasper myślał przez chwilę – Teraz sobie przypominam, bardziej na siebie uważała.

- No cóż, pewnie. Jeżeli taki ktoś, jak Edward daje ci kosza, wówczas musi być coś nie tak, prawda?

Edward był marzeniem każdej dziewczyny. Bycie odrzuconą przez niego, było poza upokorzeniem. Część ciebie została zraniona boleśnie i pozostała sama sobie. Za bardzo utożsamiała się z Iriną. Lub może Irina przypomniała Belli, siebie.

Nagle powietrze stało się cięższe i Bella żałowała tego, co powiedziała. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie leżące na kolanach. – Chodziło mi o to…

- Nie, masz rację.

Bella nieśmiało spojrzała na Edwarda.

A on ciągnął dalej – Powinienem był bardziej uważać na jej uczucia. – Zawahał się zanim powiedział – Następnym razem, gdy jakaś przypadkowa dziewczyna pojawi się w moim pokoju, ubrana jedynie w czerwoną kokardkę, upewnię się, by ją objąć, zanim pokieruje ją na jej drogę.

Bella zaśmiała się. – Dobrze. Wiesz, że masz do utrzymania swoją reputację.

- Pomyślę o tym, kiedy będę obściskiwał się z przypadkowymi dziewczynami, które by się pojawiły.

Wzruszyła ramionami – To na mnie działa.

Brwi Edwarda uniosły się. – Ty przytulasz się do przypadkowych ludzi?

- Pewnie. Musisz zachować praktykę.

Edward zamrugał kilka razy.

Bella uniosła dłoń i ciągnęła dalej. – Ponieważ powinieneś być przygotowanym na to, kiedy będzie czas na poważne sprawy.

Alice parsknęła śmiechem.

Edward spojrzał na siostrę a potem na Bellę, starając się dociec czy Bella mówiła poważnie.

- Stałam się bardziej sprawna – powiedziała Bella rzeczowym tonem.

Mały uśmiech rozciągnął się w kącikach ust Edwarda. – I wiesz jak z tym?

Bella spojrzała na niego z pewnością w oczach. –Teraz jest przepytywanie?

Alice wzruszyła ramionami i przyłożyła dłoń do ust.

Bella wrzuciła się do Jaspera. – Sądzę, że prawdopodobnie przedstawiłeś im o zgodności jakości badań.

Na to, Alice wybuchła śmiechem.

Edward powiedział – Jak długo jesteś tak…

- Prowokująca? – Alice dokończyła za niego.

- Myślałam, że masz zamiar powiedzieć „wulgarna" – skwitowała Bella.

Jasper zarechotał.

- Przepraszam – Bella płytko odetchnęła. – Jestem siostrą Emmetta. – Jej ton sugerował, że już wiele razy wcześniej to mówiła.

Alice i Edward spojrzeli na siebie i się zaśmiali.

- Co jest takiego zabawnego? – zapytał Jasper.

- To standardowe przeprosiny Belli Swan – wyjaśnił Edward.

Jasper uśmiechnął się i zapytał. – Masz standardowe przeprosiny?

- Z takim bratem jak Emmett, było nieuniknione, że któraś z jego… szczególnych cech, będzie miała subtelny wpływ na nią.

Jasper posłał Belli życzliwy uśmiech.

- Nie potrafię określić ilości razy, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi, gdy Bella tak mówiła.

Bella zsunęła się ze swojego miejsca. – To nie było aż tyle razy.

- A innym razem, używała ich jak słabo ujęte groźby.

- Nie prawda.

Alice zaśmiała się . – Och, zamierzasz zaprzeczyć, że nie groziłaś Marii, Nettie i Lucy.

- Co się stało?- zapytała Edward.

Bella wyprostowała się na siedzeniu. – Alice.

Panna Cullen się uśmiechnęła. – Myślałam, że wiecie.

- Wiecie, co? – zapytał ponownie.

- No cóż, Maria, Nettie i Lucy były bardzo popularne, kiedy byłyśmy jeszcze w gimnazjum.

Bella usiadła i zarzuciła głowę do tyłu. – Alice – jęknęła.

Alice mówiła dalej, jakby wcale nie słyszała Belli. – Każdy chciał się z nimi przyjaźnić i jeśli nie zgadzałeś się z tym co mówiły, wkluczano cię z towarzystwa.

- Dlaczego akurat o tym rozmawiamy? To była dawno temu. Kogo to obchodzi? – zapytała Bella.

Edward i Jasper razem podnieśli dłonie.

Bella wywróciła oczami, a następnie wstała – Idę do łóżka.

- Hej, ja musiałem na nowo przeżywać wspomnienia związane z Iriną, myślę, że byłoby sprawiedliwe, gdybyś razem z nami tutaj siedziała.

Bella westchnęła pokonana i z powrotem usiadła.

Alice usiadła i mówiła dalej. – Jak mówiłam, te dziewczyny terroryzowały szkołę. Gdy czegoś chciały, to dostawały to. Jeśli nie zrobiłeś tego co chciały, siedziałbyś dość długo samotnie na lunchu przez resztę roku.

- No weź, Alice. Nie była aż tak dramatycznie – powiedziała Bella.

- Było! – powiedziała Alice. – Ciebie właściwie nigdy nie obchodziłby, tego typu sprawy.

- Ponieważ to było głupie. I dlatego nienawidziłam gimnazjum. Dziewczyny zawsze przesadzały w różnych sprawach.

Alice uniosła dłoń. – Poniekąd, to prawda. Bella nie dbała o tego typu sprawy. Nie dopóki Maria, Nettie i Lucy zaczęły skupiać swoją uwagę na Angeli.

- Angela? Czy ona nie jest jedną z przyjaciółek Belli? – zapytał Edward.

Alice odpowiedziała za Bellę – Tak, i najpierw były to błahe rzeczy, jak spisywanie prac domowych i podrabianie podpisów. Potem zaczęły prosić Angelę, by robiła takie rzeczy, jak podpowiadanie na sprawdzianach i pisaniu esejów.

- Dlaczego Angela na to pozwalała? – zapytał Jasper.

- Bała się – wyjaśniła Alice.

- Więc, co się stało? – dociekał Edward.

- Więc, Maria była rodzajem ich matki. Ona i Bella… no cóż, powiedzmy, że nie żyły ze sobą w zgodzie.

Bella głośno parsknęła.

- Bella nigdy nie zgadzała się z tym cokolwiek Maria i jej paczka zrobiły – powiedziała Alice.

-Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczony?- powiedział Edward ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Alice kontynuowała – Więc, Bella miała plan, by się na niej odegrać.

-Co jej zrobiłaś? – zapytał Edward.

Bella wyprostowała ramiona i powiedziała. –Nic nie zrobiłam.

Edward zmarszczył na nią brwi.

Po chwili Bella powiedziała – Miałam zamiar… sprowokować konflikt między nią, a naszym nauczycielem od angielskiego za esej, który… - wymamrotała całe zdanie, tak że było niesłyszalne dla wszystkich.

Edward przybliżył się do Belli. – Co powiedziałaś?

Bella spojrzała na sufit i odetchnęła. – Poprosiła Angelę, by napisała jej wypracowanie o książce, którą powinniśmy byli przeczytać. To było absurdalne, ponieważ Angela nie tylko miała jej napisać wypracowanie, ale drugie dla Marii? – Bella pokręciła głową. – No więc, ja napisałam je zamiast Angeli.

Alice ryknęła śmiechem.

- Kapuję, wypracowanie nie było na temat, na który powinno być – powiedział Jasper.

Bella uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

Po tym jak Alice uspokoiła się, powiedziała – Więc, napisała początek wypracowania, tak że brzmiał jakbyś pracował z książką, więc kiedy Maria go przeczytała, przeczytała to jak zwykłą kartkę i to było wszystko co przeczytała. Ale reszta tego… - Spojrzała na Bellę zanim kontynuowała – to miało być o _A Wrinkle in Time, _a Bella napisała o tym jak Hansen było, kiedyś najlepszym zespołem rokowym.

- Czekaj, czy to ta grupa Mmm – bop?- zapytał Jasper.

Alice przytaknęła, podczas, gdy w tym samym czasie zakryła sobie usta.

Edward uśmiechnął się i powiedział – Więc, dostała za swoje?

Bella potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczęli o tym mówić. – Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że tego nie napisała. Więc, zamiast tego, powiedziała nauczycielowi, że nie zrozumiała wyznaczonego zadania i musiała zostać po szkole przez tydzień, by brać korki, aby ponownie to pisać.

Jasper i Edward wzdrygnęli się.

Edward powiedział – I przeprosiłaś ją po tym?

Bella pokręciła głową. – To był dopiero początek.

Alice zaczęła, opisywać jak sytuacja przerodziła się w bitwę pomiędzy Marią, a Bellą. Nie przejmowała się po prostu wybrykami Marii, ponieważ nie obchodziło ją, że nie była popularna, w ten sposób oczywiście, więcej ludzie brali Belli stronę. Maria zakończyła to z niewielką grupa zwolenników, ale nadal były złośliwe jak zawsze.

- Gdzie ja z Emmettem wtedy byliśmy, kiedy to wszystko się wydarzyło? – zapytał Edward.

- Zaczęliście szkołę średnią – wyjaśniła Alice.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałyście o tym jednemu z nas? – zapytał.

Alice rzuciła niedowierzające spojrzenie. – Mówisz poważnie?

- Co? – zapytał Edward.

- Jak idiotyczne by to było, jeżeli razem poprosiły naszych braci o pomoc?

Edward otworzył już usta, ale Jasper powiedział – To sprawy dziewczyn, Edward. Nie próbowałbym nawet zrozumieć.

Alice uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała – Właściwie, to pomogłeś w jakiś sposób.

- Jak? – zapytał Edward.

- No cóż, Maria ubzdurała sobie, że odegrała się na Belli raz za to wszystko przez … chodzenie z tobą – powiedziała brunetka.

Edward zmarszczył brwi. –Ze mną?

Bella wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiem. Dziwne, ha?

- To nie ma żadnego sensu – powiedział zmieszany.

- Też tego nie zrozumiałam. Myślałam, że zamierza odegrać się na mnie, robiąc mi zdjęcia, podczas gdy przebierałam się w szatni lub coś w tym rodzaju – powiedziała Bella.

- I jak jest to lepsze? – Powiedział Edward zszokowany.

- Nie jest. Tylko nie spodziewałam się po niej, by za tobą chodziła – powiedziała Bella.

Edward przejechał palcami po włosach. – Ale, nawet jej nie pamiętam.

Alice powiedziała rzeczowym tonem - Oczywiście, że nie Edwardzie.

- Co się stało? – zapytał.

- To było właściwie, bardzo proste – powiedziała Alice. – Bella i ja poszliśmy na imprezę i Maria i jej przyjaciółki też tam były. Totalnie łgała o tym jak zaprosiła ciebie na imprezę i to, że byliście na kilku randkach.

- Co? My nigdy…

Alice powiedziała – Wiem. Była bardzo zdesperowana w tej kwestii. Sądzę, że w swojej desperacji chciała odegrać się na Belli, zapomniała tylko, że jestem twoja siostrą.

- Okej – powiedział Edward.

Alice ciągnęła dalej. – Pomyślałam, że byłoby zabawnie, jeżeli byś się tam pokazał, więc zadzwoniłam po ciebie.

Edward myślał przez minutę. – Nie pamiętam.

Alice wywróciła oczami. – Nie, też bym się ciebie nie spodziewała. Historię, którą ci powiedziała, była o tym, że Bella za dobrze się nie czuła i potrzebowałam pomocy, by zabrać ją do domu. – Kącik ust Alice lekko się uniósł. – Również powiedziałam, by nie mówić Emmettowi.

Oczy Edward rozszerzyły się, gdy sobie przypomniał. - Pomyślałem, że może byłyście pijane.

Alice powiedziała – Edward, byłyśmy w gimnazjum! Oczywiście, że nie!

- Wiem. Powinienem się domyślić, że byłyście skłonne do dramatyzowania. – Spojrzał na Jaspera. – Kiedy się tam zjawiłem, z Bellą było wszystko w porządku. – Edward z powrotem spojrzał na Alice. – W rzeczywistości byłem trochę zły, że sprawiłyście, że przyjechałem dla was. Pomyślałem, że coś jest naprawdę nie tak.

Bella skrzywiła się i powiedziała – Przepraszam.

Edward spojrzał na nią i jego twarz złagodniała. – To nic wielkiego, teraz. Mam na myśli, że to nawet nie było nic wielkiego, również wtedy, ale to tylko wydawało się… nie wiem. Dziwne. Zwykle się nie zachowywałyście w ten sposób. Ale jak to pomogło w sprawie z Marią?

Bella powiedziała – No cóż, kiedy przyszedłeś, właściwie ignorowałeś ją. Po tym, każdy wiedział, jaką była kłamczuchą.

Alice powiedziała – I byłeś zbytnio skupiony na Belli.

Bella poczuła jak jej policzki płoną.

- Byłem?- Edward zaczął się wiercić.

Alice podskoczyła na siedzeniu. – Dla wszystkich innych, wyglądało to jakbyście ze sobą się spotykali.

Jasper się zaśmiał.

Edward i Bella poprawili się na miejscach.

Alice zwróciła się do narzeczonego – Kiedy znalazł się na imprezie, Edward szukał Belli w właściwy sposób. Przeszedł tuż obok Marii.

Jasper powiedział – Ałć.

- Wiem. Wtedy, kiedy znalazł Bellę, położył obie dłonie na jej ramionach i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i zapytał czy się dobrze czuje – Alice naśladowała gesty na Jasperze.

Bella powiedziała ostrzegawczym tonem – Alice.

Jasper pochylił się bliżej Alice.- Co się wtedy stało?

- No cóż, Bella powiedział, że nic jej nie jest i Edward zebrał kilka włosów, które zasłaniały jej twarz…. – Alice zabrała kilka włosów z czoła Jaspera, by podkreślić swoje zdanie. – …by upewnić się, czy nic jej nie jest i powiedział _wracamy do domu._

Jasper zmarszczył brwi.

- To nie było tak. – Edward zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na Bellę. – Czyż tak?

Bella wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie pamiętam – skłamała. Pamiętała to bardzo wyraźnie, ponieważ każdy na imprezie, obserwował ich, a ona nienawidziła być w centrum uwagi.

- Po za tym. – Alice odwróciła się od Jaspera i powiedziała. – Po tym, nie było wątpliwości, że Bella zostanie z tym pogrzebana.

Alice spojrzała na Jaspera i rzuciła mu mały uśmiech. – Każdy myślał, że oni są bez pamięci w sobie zakochani.

Jasper załapał subtelną notkę, zgorszenia w słowach Alice i postanowił iść jej śladem. Powiedział z prawdziwą szczerością – Ich przedstawienie musiało być dość przekonujące.

Alice uśmiechnęła się szerzej. _Mam najlepszego narzeczonego,_ pomyślała. Potem przytaknęła i powiedziała – Pamiętam, wszystkie dziewczyny mówiły, że Bella miała bardzo dużo szczęścia, że Edward widocznie był w niej zakochany.

Edward poprawiła się na swoim miejscu.

Bella odchrząknęła i powiedziała – Nie sądziłam, że to będzie takie proste, aby pozbyć się Marii.

- Więc, to wszystko?- zapytał Edward, zadowolony zmianą tematu.

Alice i Bella spojrzały po sobie.

- Co stało się potem ?- zapytał Jasper.

Alice powiedziała – No cóż, było trochę konfrontacji następnego dnia w szkole.

Bella opadła z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

Kiedy Bella nie zamierzała podawać szczegółów, Alice zaczęła – Maria oskarżyła Bellę przed całą szkołą o kradzież Edwarda i… - odchrząknęła - … co Bella zrobiła, by wykraść go jej.

Edward spojrzał na Bellę z ściągniętymi brwiami. – Co powiedziała?

Bella spojrzała na swoje dłonie, położone na kolanach. – Naprawdę, nie pamiętam.

Alice odetchnęła z frustracją. – Bella, ona właściwie nazwała ciebie dziwką i powiedział, że nie byłaś dziewicą.

Edward usiadł na swoim miejscu. – Co do..?

Jasper powiedział – Stop. To jest zgryźliwe.

- Wiem – powiedziała Alice. – W tamtym monecie Maria była kompletnie stuknięta.

Edward pochylił głowę, by z bliska spojrzeć na Bellę. – Dlaczego niczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

Bella polizała swoje wargi i wzruszyła ramionami. - To nie było coś wielkiego, ponieważ to nie była prawda.

- Taak, ale jestem pewien, że to zraniło twoje uczucia. – Edward sięgnął i zebrał jej włosy z ramienia. Patrzyła w dół, kiedy jej włosy zasłoniły jej twarz.

- Cóż, tak. Ale wtedy się wkurzyłam. – Bella spojrzała na Edwarda. – Mówiła takie rzeczy jak, że się mną znudziłeś i to, że koniec końców, byś do niej wrócił.

Edward zmarszczył brwi. – Co?

-Wiem. Postradała rozum. Maria chciała utrzymać pozory, że ma coś wspólnego z tobą. – Bella wywróciła oczami. – Po za tym, powiedziałam jej, by się wypchała i to wszystko.

Alice praktycznie podskakiwała na swoim siedzeniu. – Nie ma mowy! Zrobiłaś więcej niż to. Ty całkowicie ją rozłożyłaś na łopatki, na jej terytorium.

Bella rzuciła jej błagalne spojrzenie. – Alice.

Edward powiedział – Nie… czy pobiłaś ją za te bzdury?

Bella lekko się zaśmiała. – Nie!

- Lepsze od tego. - Alice przesiadła się tak, że siedziała naprzeciwko Belli i Edwarda będących na sofie. – Powiedziała Marii, że to nie jej sprawa co z tobą robi.

Bella wsunęła się głębiej na swoim miejscu. Trochę dalej, a wtedy ześlizgnęła się, by z kanapy.

Alice powiedziała – Również jej powiedziała, że nawet w najlepszych snach, Edward był lepszy niż to. Gdziekolwiek by się znalazła, nigdy by go nie zdobyła. Wtedy Maria powiedziała, wszystko co potrzebowała do okazji, a wtedy owinęłaby Edwarda wokół palca.

Jasper miał oszołomiony wyraz twarzy. – Jezu. Kto potrzebuję CW, gdy masz takie rzeczy.

Edward spojrzał na Alice i Bellę z niedowierzaniem. – Dziewczyny są szalone.

Bella zachichotała.

Alice usiadła na brzegu swojego siedzenia. – Po tym komentarzu, Bella pokazała karty i wyjęła swój telefon i zadzwoniła do ciebie.

- Naprawdę? – powiedział Edward.

Alice przytknęła. - Włączyła rozmowę na głośnik w telefonie. Powiedziała ci, że ma przyjaciółkę Marię, która chce cię o coś zapytać. I Maria wzięła telefon i zapytała czy byłbyś zainteresowany wyskoczeniem z nią gdzieś, czasem.

Edward myślał przez minutę. I potem powiedział. – Co jej powiedziałem?

- Powiedziałeś jej, że byłeś już umówiony z Bellą. – Ton Alice był pełen triumfu i przybrała zadowolony wyraz twarzy.

Bella znowu polizała usta. Ukradkiem spojrzała na Edwarda, który nadal miał zagubiony wyraz twarzy.

Alice ciągnęła dalej – Maria próbowała robić z tobą palny na inny raz, ale wtedy powiedziałeś, że nie możesz, ponieważ zamierzałeś zostać z Bellą, dopóki z tobą nie skończy.

Edward ponownie zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć. – Bella powiedział mi, że ta dziewczyna Maria naprawdę chciała mnie jako korepetytora w algebrze i wtedy powiedziałaby by wszystko, by mieć mnie jako jej korepetytora.

Alice zawyła ze śmiechu.

Jasper spojrzał na Bellę w zachwycie. – Jesteś złym duchem.

Alice powiedziała - To jest o tym, jak ją spławiłeś.

Edward powiedział – Powiedziała mi o tym, dzień przed.

Wszyscy patrzyli wyczekująco na Bellę. Po chwili powiedziała – Dzwonienie do Edwarda było moim ostatnim ratunkiem. Nie spodziewałam się, by to zrobić, ale też nie chciałam przeciągać sprawy. Popadałam w złość.

Na twarz Edwarda wkradł się mały uśmiech.- Przejść prosto przez żyły, hyy?

Bella wzruszyła ramionami. – No cóż, musiałam coś zrobić lub w przeciwnym wypadku skończyłbyś z natrętem.

-Miło wiedzieć, że masz moje najlepsze dobro na sercu.- Edward uśmiechnął się. – I przypuszczam, że przy skazywaniu Marii na jej terenie, miałem również mały udział.

Rzuciła mu niewinny uśmiech.

Alice zaśmiała się i powiedziała – Po tym , nie było wątpliwości co do waszych uczuć wobec siebie. Każdy myślał, że wasza dwójka była do siebie idealnie dopasowana.

Bella oblizała usta. – Alice, przestań. To nie było tak.

Alice wzruszyła ramionami. – Tylko mówię, to, co ludzie gadali. – Potem rzuciła im obu wszystko wiedzący uśmiech. – Po za tym, to nie było naprawdę, tak? I nikt nie został zraniony. No cóż, nikt, kto na to nie zasłużył.

- Alice! - Powiedziała Bella karcącym tonem.

Rozmawiali jeszcze kilka minut, zanim Jasper powiedział, że musi iść spać, ponieważ jego lot jest rano.

- Też powinnam iść spać. Mój lot jest o tej samej godziny co Jaspera - powiedziała Alice.

Jasper powiedział - Możesz zostać i skończyć nadrabianie zaległości.

Bella powiedziała – Nie, proszę. Myślę, że Alice potrzebuje odpoczynku.

- Nie martw się. Nie ujawnię więcej sekretów. – Rzuciła Belli złośliwy uśmiech.

Jasper wziął Alice pod rękę. Powiedzieli dobranoc i poszli na górę do sypialni Alice.

Po chwili, Edward powiedział – Też powinienem iść spać. - Zawahał się zanim powiedział. – Czy jest coś co potrzebujesz, zanim pójdę na górę?

- Właściwie Rosalie powiedziała mi, że telewizor w pokoju gościnnym nie działa – powiedziała.

- Oh, pozwól, że rzucę na to okiem zanim pójdę do łóżka. - Edward wstał i ruszył do pokoju gościnnego.

Bella powiedziała – Nie musisz tego sprawdzać właśnie teraz. To nic ważnego.

Edward powiedział przez ramię. – To nie zajmie nawet minuty.

Bella ruszyła za nim do pokoju gościnnego. Edward włączył światło i podszedł do telewizora z płaskim ekranem, zamocowanym na ścianie. Wziął do ręki pilota, który leżał na kredensie. Kiedy wcisnął przycisk włączający, cały ekran zrobił się niebieski. Bawił się przyciskiem kontrolującym i niebieski ekran zniknął i zamiast tego rozbrzmiała piosenka z Centrum sportowego.

Edward zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu i usiadł na ogromnym łóżku. Bella dołączyła do niego.

Młody Cullen szukał programu, przez co na ekranie telewizora pojawiały się przebłyski, kiedy zapytał.

- Czy Emmett do ciebie jeszcze nie dzwonił?

- Nie – powiedziała Bella. – Ale nie sprawdziłam telefonu. – Wyciągnęła telefon z tylniej kieszeni. –Ups. Zapomniałam go włączyć po obiedzie.- Przycisnęła przycisk zasilania i minutę później zobaczyła, że miała trzy nieodebrane połączenia od Emmetta. – Dzwonił kilka razy. Powinnam…

Zanim jednak Bella mogła skończyć zdanie, zabrzmiała piosenka _Prince Ali_ z filmu _Alladdin_.

Edward się zaśmiał. – To dźwięk, kiedy Emmett dzwoni, czyż nie?

Bella zaśmiała się i przytaknęła. – Tak, ale on o tym nie wie.

Bella odebrała telefon. – Cześć Emmett.

- Jesteś z Edwardem? – zapytał.

- Tak – odpowiedziała.

-Włącz mnie na głośnik.

- Dlaczego?- zapytała podejrzliwym tonem.

- Zamierzam was oboje o coś zapytać, więc nie chcę się powtarzać.

- W porządku. Poczekaj. – Bella przełączyła na głośnik. – Jesteś teraz na głośniku, Emmett.

- Edward, słyszysz mnie?

- Więc, czy będziecie w stanie trzymać ręce z dala od siebie, podczas gdy Bella tam będzie?

Edward usiadł prosto. – Emmett…

Bella złapał jego rękę. – Wiesz, ze przerwałeś nam naprawdę gorące doznania.

Edward spojrzał na nią z zaspokojeniem na twarzy.

- Taa, jasne – powiedział Emmett, ale zauważyła niewielkie, niezadowolenie w jego głosie.

- Masz zły czas. Właśnie zdjęłam jego koszulę i on miał też moją..

- Wyłącz mnie z głośnika!

Bella zaśmiała się i przycisnęła przycisk, przybliżając telefon do ucha. – Czego? – Bella miała niezadowoloną minę, ale cokolwiek powiedział Emmett, wyraz jej zniknął. Powiedziała – W porządku. – Podała telefon dla Edwarda.

Edward zawahał się zanim powiedział. – Hallo?

- Ona mówi poważnie? – zapytał Emmett.

Edward rzucił okiem na Bellę, zanim dopowiedział – Nie. Tylko się z tobą droczyła.

- Jezu. Czasami z tym przesadza.

- No cóż, sam to prowokujesz.

- A co tam.

Nie czekając na możliwość, złapania go w zdaniu, Edward zmienił temat. – Jak jest w Portland?

- Na razie jest bardzo miło.

Bella powiedziała – Zapytaj go czy miał jakiś gości?

- Słyszałeś to? – zapytał Edward.

- Taak. I zapytaj jakich gości?

Edward spojrzał na Bellę. – Pyta _jakich gości_?

Bella wzruszyła ramionami. – Żadnych.

- Powiedziała…

- Słyszałem.

Edward zmarszczył na nią brwi.

Bella tylko wzruszyła ponownie ramionami.

Edward i Emmett nadal rozmawiali na temat wydarzeń sportowych, odkąd obaj oglądali Centrum sportowe. Bella położyła się na łóżku, podpierając się na łokciach, podczas gdy oglądała i słuchała ich rozmowy. Z tego, co mogła wywnioskować, to rozmawiali o tym jak beznadziejni w tym sezonie byli Mariner. Teraz, gdy skończyli poprzedni temat, zaczęli rozmawiać o statystykach i handlu.

Bella odchyliła głowę i jęknęła. – Czy możemy zmienić, teraz kanał?

Edward podał Belli pilot, wciąż trzymając jej telefon przy uchu. Bella wzięła pilot i przełączała kanały.

Usiadła prosto. – OOO. Transformers.

- Emmett pyta, na którym programie – powiedział Edward.

Bella sprawdziła i powiedziała mu. Edward powtórzył informację.

Po chwili, Edward słuchając Emmetta, odpowiedział – Nie, nie widziałem tego.

Razem Bella i Emmett powiedzieli – Co?

Oboje zaczęli mówić w tym samym czasie, Edward podniósł rękę. Potem przełączył Emmetta z powrotem na głośnik.

Emmett powiedział – Jak mogłeś nie widzieć tego filmu?

Edward wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział – Po prostu, nigdy nie miałem okazji.

- Musisz zobaczyć Megan Fox – powiedział.

Bella wywróciła oczami i z powrotem położyła się na łokciach. – Poważnie, podkochiwał się w niej od dłuższego czasu.

Edward uśmiechnął się i oparł się o swoje łokcie, umieścił komórkę Belli pomiędzy nimi.

Właśnie wtedy, na ekranie pokazała się Megan Fox. Jej ramiona były wyciągnięte w górę, by podnieść maskę samochodu, przy tym prezentując zarys jej zgrabnego ciała i eksponując mid-rift.

Emmett powiedział – Nigdy się nie zestarzeje.

Edward zamrugał kilka razy. – Ona jest… zdrowa.

Bella zaśmiała się kiedy Emmett powiedział – Koleś , ona jest gorąca.

Edward uśmiechnął się.

- Jest dobrze. Możesz być facetem – powiedziała Bella.

- Jestem facetem – powiedział delikatnie, obronnym tonem.

- Wiem. Chodzi mi o to, że dobrze, jeśli również myślisz, że jest niezła – powiedziała.

- Taak, ale… ona nie jest typem, który mógłbyś zabrać do domu i przedstawić mamie – stwierdził Edward.

- Nie, ona jest typem, który po prostu zabierasz na pewien czas do domu – powiedział Emmett.

Bella wywróciła oczami.

Edward miał zszokowany wyraz twarzy. – Czy on tak z tobą często rozmawia?

Bella wymruczała – Cały czas.

Spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem. – Przepraszam.

Potrzęsła głową i uśmiechnęła się. – To nic.

- Co? – zapytał Emmett kompletnie nieświadomy ich rozmowy.

Bella ciągnęła dalej, tak jakby wcale go nie słyszała. – Ale muszę przyznać, że nauczyłam się wiele o psychice mężczyzn od Emmetta.

- Na przykład czego?- zapytał Edward.

- No cóż, na przykład jak faceci całkowicie nastawieni wzrokowo. Tak jak aktorka wywołuje reakcję fizyczne w facetach, przez sposób w jaki wygląda. Nie ma nic do powiedzenia, by przyciągnąć twoje zainteresowanie. W rzeczywistości, sądzę, że to miało wpływ na Emmetta, zdając sobie sprawę, że miała pewne kwestie do powiedzenia w filmie.

- Hej – Emmett powiedział obrażonym tonem.

Edward cicho się zaśmiał.

- Przedstaw mu swoją gorącą listę, Bella – powiedział Emmett, próbując powrócić do jej ostatniego komentarza.

Bella zirytowała się i powiedziała - Nie.

Edward przesunął się, by móc spojrzeć na Bellę. – Co to jest gorąca lista?

-Ludzie, którzy są seksowni – powiedział Emmett.

Edward uśmiechnął się. – Kto jest na twojej gorącej liście, Bella?

Bella zawahała się zanim powiedziała – Którzy z nich? Faceci? Czy dziewczyny?

Oczy Edwarda poszerzył się. – Dlaczego masz gorącą listę dziewczyn?

- Przepraszam. – Wypuściła długi oddech. – Jestem siostrą Emmetta.

Edward zaśmiał się. Następnie powiedział – Dziewczyny.

Bella skuliła się, zanim powiedziała – Kate Beckinsale i Katherine Heigel.

Emmett powiedział – Kate Beckinsale , grała w którymś filmie o wampirach, tak? Takk, jest gorąca. Kim jest Katherine Heigel?

Bella powiedziała – Grała w _27 sukienek_.

- Czy to był babski film? – zapytał Emmett.

Bella wywróciła oczami. – Także grała w filmie_ Wpadka._

- Ooo, taak. Taak, jest gorąca. Dobra robota Bella.

Edward powiedział – Ty rzeczywiście robisz to z Emmettem?

- Jeśli nie zaczyna być naprawę nieznośny.

-Okej, Edward. Twoja kolej – powiedział.

- Nie mam żadnej.

- No dalej.

-Nie.

Bella spojrzała na Edwarda. – Nie masz, ponieważ nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, czy nie masz, ponieważ naprawdę żadnej nie masz.

- Naprawdę, nie mam żadnej – powiedział Edward . – Kto jest na twojej, Emmett?

- Gweneth Paltrow, Charlize Theron i Angelina Jolie – powiedział Emmett.

- Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczona? – powiedziała Bella.

- Czekaj, jak dobierasz ludzi na swoją gorącą listę? – zapytał Edward.

Emmett powiedział - W każdym razie, jakbyś chciał je poznać.

Edward zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę.

W kącikach ust Belli pojawił się mały uśmiech. – Założę się, że mogę zgadnąć.

Edward spojrzał na Bellę, czekając jej kontynuacji.

- Reese Witherspoon – powiedziała.

- Dobra – powiedział Emmett.

Edward potrząsł głową, ale zdając sobie sprawę, że nie byłby zdolny zobaczyć, powiedział – Nie.

- Cameron Diaz? – zaproponowała Bella.

- Nie.

- Scarlett Johannson.

- Ał. Ta też jest dobra – powiedział Emmett.

- A kto to? – zapytał Edward.

- Jesteś poważny? – zapytała Bella.

- Grała w filmie z Billem Murrayem – wyjaśnił Emmett.

Edward pomyślał o tym. – Nie.

- Nicole Kidman?

- Nie.

Po chwili, Bella powiedziała. – Edward, czy jesteś … gejem?

Ryk dobiegł z drugiej strony telefony.

Edward usiadł prosto. – Co?

- Mam na myśli, że jeśli jesteś, to w porządku – Bella powiedziała z prawdziwą szczerością.

- Nie jestem gejem. – Ton Edwarda był stanowczy.

- Nie musisz…

- Bella, nie jestem gejem. – Miał intensywny wyraz w jego oczach, co ostrzegło ją by nie zadawać więcej pytań.

Uniosła dłonie. – W porządku.

- Tylko dlatego, że żadna z tych kobiet nie jest dla mnie atrakcyjna, nie znaczy to, że jestem gejem.

- Ale one wszystkie są pięknymi kobietami – powiedział Emmett.

- Pewnie, jeżeli są w twoim typie – stwierdził Edward.

- A więc jaki jest twój typ? – zapytał Emmett.

Edward zawahał się zanim odpowiedział – Podobają mi się brunetki.

Emmett zachichotał.

Bella zamrugała kilka razy. Nie miała pojęcia, że woli brunetki. Jedynym powodem podawania nazwisk blond aktorek to, to że chodził z Rosalie, więc zakładała, że była ona w jego typie. Nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że ona nie pociągała go, po tym wszystkim.

Bella uniosła telefon. – Myślę, że mamy dosyć, tej gry Emmett. Dobranoc.

- Nie, zaczekaj.

- Dobranoc, Emmett –powiedział Edward.

- Hej – zaprotestował Emmett.

Bella przycisnęła, klawisz kończący rozmowę na komórce. Potem powiedziała – Przepraszam za to.

Edward położył się, opierając się na łokciach. – W porządku.

Bella wyciągnęła rękę, by położyć telefon na nocnej szafce, a potem wzięła poduszkę i wsadziła ją sobie pod głowę. – Czasami potrafi być naprawdę nieznośny.

- Sądzę, że to po prostu cały Emmett.

- Dokładnie.

- Nie było tak źle – powiedział i również włożył sobie poduszkę pod głowę.

- Cóż, prawdopodobnie dobrze, że nie było cię tutaj przez ostatnie siedem lat, więc nie musiałeś stawiać czoła nie znośnemu zachowaniu Emmetta - powiedziała Bella. Natychmiast, zaczęła żałować tego co powiedziała. Nie chciała tego znowu wyciągać. – Przepraszam.

Spojrzał na nią. – Dlaczego?

Płytko odetchnęła. – Przepraszam za wrzeszczenie na ciebie tamtego wieczora. O tym, by tu zostać.

Spojrzał na ekran telewizora. – Nie przejmuj się tym.

- Nie, ja byłam po prostu… byłam wtedy trochę zdenerwowana tamtą sytuacją. Nie chodziło mi o to, by się na tobie wyżywać.

-W porządku. – Zawahał się, zanim powiedział – Nigdy nie zamierzałem cię skrzywdzić.

Bella przestała oglądać telewizor, dawno temu. Patrzyła na sufit. – Co się stało? Dlaczego wyjechałeś? - Niskim głosem powiedziała Bella. – Byłeś na mnie wściekły.

Edward znowu odwrócił się twarzą do niej. – Nie, nie byłem na ciebie wściekły. Wyjechałem, ponieważ… - przewrócił się na plecy. – Nie mogę wyjaśnić tego właśnie teraz, ale wyjechałem ponieważ potrzebowałem zmiany. Przepraszam, jeśli cię skrzywdziłem.

Bella długo westchnęła. – To była duża zmiana.

- Taak.

Leżeli razem obok siebie. Telewizor był ściszony, ale tez nie było oglądany. Oboje gapili się na sufit.

Po chwili, Edward powiedział niskim głosem. – Tęskniłem za tobą.

- Ja za tobą też – powiedziała Bella.

Wziął jej dłoń w swoją. Bella przysunęła się tak, że jej głowa wylądowała na jego ramieniu. Edward przycisną przycisk na pilocie i wyłączył telewizor.

Leżeli obok siebie w kompletnej ciszy. Kilka minut później, Edward powiedział – Bella, powinienem wrócić do mojego pokoju.

Zdrzemnęła się. Kiedy usłyszała Edwarda mówiącego, że idzie do swojego pokoju, obudziła się i powiedziała – Możesz po prostu, zostać trochę dłużej? Dopóki nie zasnę.

- Dobra. Poczekaj chwilę. – Edward wstał z łóżka i zgasił nad głową światło, a następnie wrócił. Bella zdjęła buty i sweter. Kiedy Edward się położył, Bella ponownie skuliła się obok niego, ale tym razem umieściła głowę na jego piersi. Podniosła rękę, by położyć ją bliżej swojej twarzy. Edward był zaskoczony zachowaniem Belli, ale rozluźnił się i owinął ramię wokół niej. Zawahał się, zanim wziął jej dłoń w swoją.

Długo westchnęła, zanim powiedziała – Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, Bella.

Leżąc cicho w ciemności, wsłuchiwał się w jej oddech. Cierpliwie czekał, aż jej oddech się wyrówna, co by sygnalizowało, że w końcu zasnęła. Obiecał sobie wyjść, kiedy się upewni się, że zasnęła, ale nic nie mógł poradzić, że sam zasnął, ponieważ rozkoszne ciepło z ciała Belli obok niego spowodowało, że zatracił się w błogim śnie, w którym trzymał Bellę w swoich ramionach, co nie było czymś niezwykłym.


	8. Rozdział 08  Warto walczyć

**Rozdział 8 – Warto walczyć**

_**Przeżuwasz mnie.  
>Wypluwasz mnie.<br>rozkoszuj się smakiem,  
>który zostawiam na twoich ustach<br>Patrzysz na mnie.  
>Patrzę na ciebie.<br>Żadne z nas nie wie co zrobić.**_

- _Shiver_ Maroon 5

Bella przewróciła się na plecy i przeciągnęła. Następnie przetarła resztki snu z oczu i usiadła. Była sama. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętała, było pójście spać z Edwardem. Była rozczarowana, że nie było go, kiedy się obudziła, ale pamięta też jak prosiła miedzianowłosego, by został dopóki nie zaśnie. Zorientowała się, że gdy w jego mniemaniu wywiązał się z tego obowiązku, wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że była trochę niepocieszona, ale szybko odepchnęła to uczucie. Bezsensowne było smucenie się o to, zwłaszcza, od kiedy nie mieli tego typu związku.

Także, nie mogła oprzeć się lepszemu samopoczuciu, dzięki ich rozmowie zeszłej nocy. Tęsknił za nią, kiedy wyjechał. Przez ten pomysł, na jej twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, gdy szła do łazienki przy pokoju gościnnym. Nigdy nie podejrzewałaby siebie o robienie nadziei, że mógł nawet o niej myśleć, podczas, kiedy był daleko, nie mówiąc już, że za nią tęsknił. To było odkrycie, w które nadal trudno jej było uwierzyć.

Zdawało się bardzo proste, by wyjechać dla Edwarda. Teraz wydaje się, że może i nie było. Powiedział, że wyjechał, ponieważ potrzebował zmiany. Wyjaśnienia nie były zbyt jasne, ale Bella poczuła ulgę, że nie wyjechał ze względu na coś, co zrobiła. Część niej, łatwo chciała zaakceptować te wytłumaczenie i chciała wyciągnąć niektóre sprawy z Edwardem, właśnie tam, gdzie odpuścili.

Ale z drugiej strony, większa część jej, była wciąż niechętna, by zaakceptować tak łatwo wyjaśnienie Edwarda. Dlaczego potrzebował zmiany, włączając to fakt, że całkowicie ignorował ją przez siedem lat? Dlaczego jego nowy styl życia, objął całkowite wycięcie jej z jego życia? Bellę bolała głowa od tych wszystkich możliwych odpowiedzi na te trudne pytania.

Jej dobry nastrój zmniejszył się istotnie, po wzięciu prysznica i ubraniu się. Rzeczywistość jej związku z Edwardem była na powierzchni, sprawy między nimi układały się dobrze, ale Bella obawiała się, że ich związek nigdy w przeszłości nie zarysował powierzchni. Pragnęła czegoś więcej, niż tylko przyjacielskie pogawędki i przeżywanie wspomnień z dzieciństwa.

Bella _pragnęła _Edwarda.

Głęboko w środku zdała sobie sprawę, że wszystko co łączyło ją z Edwardem nigdy nie przekształciłoby się w coś więcej niż bratersko – siostrzany typ relacji. Edward wydawał się czuć dobrze z tym jak sprawy pomiędzy nimi właśnie teraz się układały i ten fakt bolał.

Kocha Edwarda. Jej uczucia do niego, zawsze tam były, podobnie jak samoistny odruch, by oddychać powietrzem dla życia. To nie było coś, czego miała się dowiedzieć lub zdobywać doświadczenie w tym kierunku. Jej skłonność do kochania Edwarda była wrodzoną zdolnością, także nie mogłaby przestać, nawet jeśli próbowała. Pomysł niekochania Edwarda był niezrozumiały.

Zawsze był Emmett i jego najlepszy przyjaciel Edward. Przez pewien czas, ponieważ Emmett i Edward zawsze byli razem, Charlie zabierał na wezwania Edwarda drugiego brata.

Pewnego dnia, zobaczyła Edwarda w zupełnie innym świetle. Nie widziała w nim więcej drugiego brata. Stał się Edwardem, najlepszym przyjacielem jej brata.

Pamiętała moment, kiedy zobaczyła Edwarda w tym nowym świetle. Było to podczas ostatniego roku szkoły podstawowej, a jej brat i Edward zaczęli już szkołę średnią. Incydent z Marią wywołał to odczucie, a fakt, że była nieodwołalnie zakochana w Edwardzie, scementował dzień kiedy szedł na swój pierwszy formalny bal.

On i Emmett spędzili dużo czasu na dywagacjach, kogo by zabrali. Emmett zakończył ten problem biorąc Lauren Mallory, co nie było zaskoczeniem, a Edward zaprosił nową studentkę, Giannę. Była włoskiego pochodzenia, choć pierwotnie była z Kalifornii. Bella nadal wzdryga się, na to wspomnienie. Była boginią z falistymi, ciemnymi włosami i ciepłą cerą, która prawdopodobnie miałaby klasyczny, oliwkowy ton, jeżeli nie miała zbyt dużo słońca w Kalifornii. Wydaje się, że spowodowała spore zamieszanie, kiedy trafiła do szkoły średniej w Forks i natychmiast została zauważona przez Edwarda. Poznała tą sytuację ze szczegółami, które w desperacji zebrała spośród szybkich spostrzeżeń Alice. Edward był bardzo zajęty nią, a ona nim. Wyszli razem kilka razy i rozmawiali przez telefon całymi godzinami w nocy. Wówczas Bella była tym wstrząśnięta, ale nie rozumiała, dlaczego czuje się w ten sposób. Pragnęła tylko, by Edward był szczęśliwy.

To nie było podczas nocy balu maturalnego, gdy zdała sobie sprawę co się zmieniło. Bella ciągle przychodziła do domu Cullenów. Randki Emmetta i Edwarda miały zostać uwiecznione w domu, w formie zdjęć. Alice była podekscytowana zobaczeniem ich wszystkich. Bella tak naprawdę nie zwracała zbytniej uwagi na całą ekscytację spowodowaną przygotowaniami. Była tam tylko po to, by zobaczyć swojego brata i jego najlepszego przyjaciela, wychodzących na tańce w szkole średniej.

Kiedy Lauren i Gianna przyjechały, Esme i Alice poszły obejrzeć ich wieczorowe suknie i pstryknąć zdjęcie. Bella ociągała się, siedząc na stopniach schodów, przysłuchiwała się całemu zamieszaniu wywołanymi sukniami.

Kiedy Emmett i Edward usłyszeli, co się działo, przygotowali sobie zejście ze schodów. Emmett zawsze dramatycznie się zachowywał. Dziewczyny czekały na ich przybycie w salonie.

Jednakże, kiedy schodzili ze schodów. Bella prawie się przewróciła przez stopień, na którym wcześniej siedziała, kiedy zobaczyła Edwarda. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go w garniturze i to całkowicie ją zszokowało. Te uczucia nie były znane Belli z autopsji. Nie wiedziała, co to jest, ale zapragnęła, by wszystkie jego wysiłki, aby wyglądać tak porażająco przystojnie były dla niej, a nie dla kogoś innego.

Kiedy zobaczył wyraz jej twarzy, stał się nieśmiały i zapytał czy dobrze wygląda. Zajęło jej chwilę, zanim wychrypiała _tak. _Uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo, a następnie odszedł do salonu, by spotkać się ze swoją dziewczyną.

Bella ruszyła za nim, ale zatrzymała się w przejściu. Kiedy Edward zachwycał się Gianną, patrzyli na siebie i coś między nimi zaszło. Nie mogła zobaczyć wyrazu twarzy Edwarda, ale zauważyła, że policzki Gianny się zaróżowiły. Nie było czasu na rozwodzenie się nad tym, co się wydarzyło, ponieważ Esme zbierała ich wszystkich do grupowego zdjęcia.

Chciała się odwrócić, ale nie mogła przestać patrzeć na Edwarda, który spoglądał na Giannę. Wydawało się, że nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Bella chciała, żeby patrzył na nią w ten sposób. Kiedy Esme skończyła robić zdjęcia, wszyscy byli gotowi do wyjścia. Kiedy Edward myślał, że nikt nie patrzy, pocałował Giannę.

To był krótki, niewinny pocałunek, ale wystarczyło, by Bella poczuła szarpnięcie w środku, a jej oczy stały się mokre.

Szybko zniknęła w łazience na dole, zanim ktokolwiek mógł ją zauważyć. Była uradowana, że od razu pojechali na tańce, mając nadzieję, że nie oczekiwali od niej, aby na nich patrzyła.

Alice poszła jej szukać i kiedy znalazła przyjaciółkę, zapytała o co chodzi, a Bella powiedziała, że nie czuła się zbyt dobrze. Poszły do pokoju Alice, która była szczęśliwa mając nadzieję, iż sprawi, że Bella poczuje się lepiej.

Gianna została jedynie na rok i jej rodzina ponownie się przeprowadziła. Praca jej ojca wymagała od rodziny częstych przeprowadzek, tym razem przenieśli się do Maine.

To był najtrudniejszy rok, przez który cierpiała. Był prawie tak samo trudny jak ten, kiedy jej rodzice się rozwodzili i jej matka Renee, wyjechała do Arizony. Bella miała w tym czasie osiem lat, ale miała Emmetta i Edwarda, którzy pomogli jej przez to przejść.

Ale ten ból był inny. Bella była zmuszona oglądać, dzień po dniu jak Gianna trzyma rękę Edwarda, Gianna całuje Edwarda, Gianna sprawia, że Edward się uśmiecha. Bella przez cały czas chciała być nią. Edward wydawał się naprawdę przejęty wyjazdem Gianny. Bella czuła się źle, że cierpiał, ale niezmiernie uradowana, że Gianna była bardzo, bardzo daleko.

Odgłosy z drugiego pokoju, wyrwały Bellę z zadumy. Obejrzała się ostatni raz w lusterku, zanim dołączyła do pozostałych w kuchni na śniadaniu. Ponieważ miała do pracy na później, założyła ciemne dżinsy i biały bezrękawnik, ale zestawiła go ze zwykłą, białą koszulą, którą założyła po wyprawie w salonie. Była bardziej elegancka niż zwykły t-shirt, który ubierała do pracy, ale naprawdę ją lubiła i chciała mieć inną okazję, by ponownie ją założyć.

Kiedy weszła do kuchni, była zdziwiona nagłą aktywnością wszystkich. Normalne poranki u Cullenów były spokojne i wszyscy siadali razem, by zjeść śniadanie. Zamiast tego Alice i Jasper siedzieli przy stole kuchennym. Alice była pochylona przed laptopem Jaspera, miała nietypowy, zestresowany wyraz twarzy, podczas, gdy Jasper trzymał rękę na jej plecach, starając się ją uspokoić. Esme chodziła tam i z powrotem po salonie z telefonem. Carlisle stał w przejściu od francuskich drzwi, które prowadziły na werandę, rozmawiając przez telefon komórkowy. Edward stał w kuchni, jedząc z miski płatki zbożowe.

Postanowiła dołączyć do Edwarda, który przesunął miskę w dół, kiedy się zbliżyła.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział.

- Dzień dobry. – Oglądała aktywne działanie. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

Edward podszedł do jednej z szafek, wziął miskę dla Belli i postawił ją na ladzie. Potem wyjął łyżkę z szuflady i włożył ją do miski. Powiedział: – Moja mama stara się złapać samolot na dzisiaj do Montrealu.

Bella wsypała trochę płatków zbożowych i miała dodać mleka, lecz zatrzymała się nagle, gdy usłyszała wytłumaczenie Edwarda. – Nie wiedziałam, że miała w planach wyjazd do Montrealu.

Edward zatrzymał się między kęsami i powiedział: - Ciocia Tanya, siostra mojego taty jest w ciąży i bierze urlop. O miesiąc wcześniej.

- Oh nie. Czy wszystko będzie dobrze?

Edward wypuścił krótki oddech. – Mój ojciec myśli, że nic jej nie będzie, ale moja ciocia jest sama. Mój wuj - Wiliam wyjechał w podróż służbową. Jest teraz naprawdę zmartwiona.

- Kto? Twoja ciocia, czy mama?

Edward cicho się zaśmiał. – Obie.

- Czy twój tata zamierza polecieć z twoją mamą? – zapytała.

- Nie może dzisiaj. Zbyt wiele dzieje się w szpitalu, by wyjechać w tak krótkim czasie. Próbuje złapać samolot na jutro lub na czwartek.

- Co robi Alice?

- Szuka późniejszego lotu. Ponieważ moja mama zamierza wylecieć dziś do cioci, opuści wszystkie sprawy związane ze ślubem, których miała dopilnować. Więc Alice zamierza spróbować polecieć jutro, po tym jak wszystko będzie zrobione. Ale martwi się o pracę.

Bella odstawiła miskę z nietkniętymi płatkami na ladę i podeszła do Alice. Rozmawiała z Jasperem.

- Wiem, że mam sprawy do załatwienia związane z pracą, ale nasz ślub teraz ważniejszy – powiedziała Alice.

- Wiem, ale jestem pewien, że Edward może się tym zająć – powiedział Jasper.

Rzuciła Jasperowi powątpiewające spojrzenie.

Bella usiadła na pustym krześle obok Alice. – Czy mogę jakoś pomóc?

Alice spojrzała na Bellę. – Nie wiem. Dzisiaj moja mama miała sprawdzić kwiaty, jutro miała też zatwierdzić menu i tort – spojrzała na Jaspera, a następnie powrotem na Bellę, zanim powiedziała. - To jest zbyt wiele, by prosić cię o pomoc, jeślibyś mogła.

Bella położyła dłoń na ramieniu Alice i delikatnie ścisnęła. – Będę szczęśliwa, mogąc pomóc.

Oczy Alice powiększyły się. – Naprawdę? Ponieważ wiem, że nie interesujesz się tego typu sprawami i jeżeli byłaby tu Rosalie, nie miałabym problemu.

Bella uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała. –Jest dobrze Alice. Jeżeli to ci pomoże, jestem bardziej niż chętna, by stawić temu wszystkiemu czoła dla ciebie.

Alice zarzuciła ręce dookoła szyi Belli. – Dziękuję bardzo.

Bella odwzajemniła uścisk i po chwili powiedziała. –Teraz w co się wpakowałam?

Edward dołączył do nich przy stole, ale jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Przeprosił i odebrał.

Alice wyciągnęła rękę i Jasper przekazał jej portfolio. Alice wzięła je i położyła je przez Bellą, a następnie odwróciła na zaznaczoną stronę z pięknym bukietem kwiatów z białych róż.

- Ten to podobny do tego, który chciałabym jako mój bukiet i do odbioru. – Przewróciła na następną stronę. – To jest to, co chcę na uroczystość.

Bella zweryfikowała zdjęcie, przelatując wzrokiem po kartce tam i z powrotem. – Więc, co miałabym robić?

Alice przerzuciła na kolejną stronę, która wypełniona była różnymi kwiatowymi układami, ale zamiast białych róż, były to inne białe kwiaty, ale Bella nie wiedziała jakiego rodzaju.

- Mają zrobić próbne bukiety z tylko białych róż, a następnie białe róże połączone z gardenią. Moja mama miała wybrać jeden bukiet.

Oczy Belli się powiększyły. – Więc, chcesz bym jeden wybrała?

Alice uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała. – Właściwie, możesz zrobić zdjęcia poszczególnym bukietom i wysłać je do mnie. Powiem ci, który z nich podoba mi się bardziej.

Bella zawahała się zanim powiedziała. – Wydaje mi się, jakbyś zajęła się tym jakiś czas temu.

Alice odetchnęła z frustracją. – Tak, ale kwiaciarz, którego wynajęłam ma wysokie wymagania i jest bardzo szczegółowy do tego typu spraw. Chciał poczekać kilka tygodni przed ślubem, by przeprowadzić próbę bukietów z gwarancją, że kwiaty będą w sezonie, tak by ich wygląd był najlepszy. – Alice wywróciła oczami.

- A jedzenie?

- To nie jest do jutra. I to był jedyny dzień, który mogłam dostać.

Bella odetchnęła głęboko i wypuściła powietrze. Następnie powiedziała. – Więc mogę tylko zrobić zdjęcia i wysłać je do ciebie i będzie dobrze?

- Cóż, również chcę, żebyś naprawdę zajęła się tymi sprawami. I jedzenie, byś je spróbowała i dała mi znać czy jest dobre czy nie. – Wskazała na swoje portfolio. – Zdjęcia kwiatów wyglądają pięknie i menu na papierze brzmi nieźle, ale chcę tylko być pewna.

Bella przytaknęła.

Jasper powiedział. – Może Bella powinna mieć cię przy telefonie, podczas robienia tego wszystkiego.

Bella uśmiechnęła się, ale Alice powiedziała: – To dobry pomysł.

Jasper uniósł dłonie. – Tylko żartowałem.

- Nie, to będzie idealne, ponieważ poznam jej pierwsze wrażenie. Nie będzie miała czasu na zmianę swojej opinii - stwierdziła Alice.

Jasper rzucił Belli przepraszającą spojrzenie.

Bella powiedziała. – Dobrze. To chyba lepiej. Myślę, że Alice ma rację.

Zanim Alice mogła odpowiedzieć, Edward ponownie przyłączył się do nich przy stole. Powiedział. – Bella, Rosalie chce z tobą porozmawiać. Dałem jej twój numer.

- Oh – powiedziała Bella. I właśnie na ten sygnał, jej telefon zaczął dzwonić.

- Halo? – powiedziała.

- Bella? Czy Edward powiedział ci, że zadzwonię do ciebie? – zapytała Rosalie

- Właśnie mi powiedział. Czy wszystko w porządku? Czy z Emmettem dobrze? – wstała i odeszła od stołu.

- Emmett? Właściwie to go jeszcze nie widziałam. – Przebrnęła przez ten temat i powiedziała. – Właściwie dzwonię do ciebie z czymś zupełnie innym. Przeprowadziłam rozmowę o tym z Edwardem i powiedział, że powinnam z tobą o tym porozmawiać.

- O co chciałaś zapytać?

Usłyszała jak Rosalie zaczerpnęła powietrza, zanim powiedziała. – Jeden z moich klientów pilnie potrzebuje mechanika.

Bella poczuła jak jej żołądek skurczył się.

- Zwykły mechanik mojego klient jest po za miastem i jestem zdesperowana, by kogoś znaleźć, więc zastanawiałam się, czy byłoby możliwe...

- Chcesz bym porozmawiała z Jacobem?

- Nie prosiłabym, gdyby nie było to konieczne.

- Zakładam, że samochód twojego klienta jest jednym z tych starych aut.

- Właściwie to nowy samochód. Jest to obecny model Astona Martina V121.

Bella nic nie powiedziała. Rosalie mogła jej powiedzieć, że to był Camry2 i znaczyłby to, to samo.

Rosalie ciągnęła dalej. – Jest co do tego bardzo szczegółowy i nie chcę, by po prostu ktoś przy nim majstrował.

- No cóż, zobaczę co mogę zrobić, ale nie mogę dać ci gwarancji, że Jacob będzie chętny, by się tym zająć.

- Wiem, ale pomogłoby to, gdyby po prostu zobaczył, czy mógłby. – Rosalie zawahała się zanim powiedziała. – Tylko jest jedna sprawa.

Bella spojrzała na sufit i westchnęła. – Co?

- Mój klient chce poznać, jakie są kwalifikacje Jacoba, zanim pozwoli mu się zbliżyć do samochodu.

- Mówisz poważnie?

- Wiem. Dziwne, ale w rzeczywistości, jest naprawdę bardzo dobrym klientem. Wynegocjowałam już dla niego cztery samochody. Aston Martin jest samochodem codziennego użytku. I dlatego jest to bardzo pilne.

- No cóż, Jacob nie jest dokładnie rodzajem faceta, który prowadzi na bieżąco własny życiorys.

- Nie potrzebuje życiorysu, ale czy miałby zdjęcia swoich wcześniejszych prac? Czy byłby gotowy na wywiad?

Bella powiedziała. – Nie wiem. Wydaje się to być bardziej poważne od wymiany oleju.

Głos Rosalie był cierpliwy. – Bella, jeżeli temu klientowi spodoba się Jacob, to mogłoby otworzyć mnóstwo okazji dla niego.

Bella długo westchnęła. – W porządku. Na kiedy potrzebujesz go?

- Najszybciej jak to możliwe.

- Na przykład dzisiaj?

Rose zawahała się, zanim odpowiedziała. – Tak.

- Miałam pomóc Alice związku z przygotowaniami do ślubu. – Bella wyjaśniła, co się dzieje, a kiedy skończyła, Rosalie poprosiła Alice do telefonu. Bella podała telefon Alice.

Kiedy zabrzmiało to tak, jakby zamierzały być na telefonie jakiś czas, Bella poszła do kuchni skończyć dwoje płatki. Edward dołączył do niej.

- Więc zamierzasz porozmawiać z Jacobem? - zapytał Edward.

- Tak, to jest tylko… - wzięła kilka płatków, wcale nie kończąc swojego zdania.

Edward odwrócił się twarzą do niej. – Co?

Zawahała się zanim powiedziała. – Nie jesteśmy dokładnie w najlepszych stosunkach, od kiedy ostatnim razem się widzieliśmy.

Zmarszczył czoło. – Co się stało?

Bella patrzyła na Edwarda przez chwilę, zanim nie zaczęła jeść dalej swoich płatków.

- Bella? – Zapytał.

Zajęło jej chwilę, wzięcie kilku więcej gryzów jej płatków i wyjaśniła. – Ostatni raz kiedy go widziałam był… w sobotę rano. Po tym jak ciebie widziałam.

Brwi Edwarda uniosły się w zrozumieniu. – Oh.

Bella dalej jadła swoje płatki.

Stali obok siebie w ciszy, zanim Edward powiedział. – Przepraszam, jeżeli spowodowałem jakieś…

Bella uniosła dłoń. – Nie, nie przepraszaj. To jest… skomplikowane.

- Emmett też mówił coś takiego.

Spojrzała na Edwarda. – Co jeszcze powiedział?

Edward wzruszył jednym ramieniem. – Nic konkretnego. Powiedział, że nie wie co się dzieje między wami.

- Oh – powiedziała.

Edward zawahał się zanim zapytał. – Co dzieje się między wami?

Bella nasypała sobie znowu płatków. Nie była już głodna, ale nie podobało się dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa. Wzięła kilka kęsów, zanim powiedziała. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Edward uniósł brew. – Czy zawsze byliście tylko przyjaciółmi?

Bella praktycznie wepchnęła następną porcję w swoje usta.

Edward cicho się zaśmiał. – Przyjmę to jako nie.

Bella starała się przełknąć płatki. Podeszła do szafki, by wziąć szklankę, by nalać sobie trochę soku. Piła długo napój, zanim odstawiła szklankę.

Zanim Edward mógł zadać jeszcze więcej pytań, Alice przyłączyła się do nich w kuchni. Oddała Belli telefon.

Następnie powiedziała. – Dobrze, oto co zamierzamy – spojrzała na Edwarda i Bellę z determinacją w oczach. – Edward pojedziesz z Bellą do Jacoba, by porozmawiać z nim i zrobić zdjęcia tego nad czym właśnie teraz pracuje i prześlesz je Rosalie. Zadzwoń do niej, kiedy już się tam dostaniesz, tak by mogła porozmawiać z Jacobem.

- Ale… - Bella powiedziała.

Alice uniosła dłoń. – Kiedy skończycie z Jacobem, możecie udać się do kwiaciarza. Spotkanie jest w południe.

Bella spojrzała na swój zegarek. Była już dziesiąta rano.

Edward powiedział. – Ale miałem zabrać ciebie i Jaspera na lotnisko.

Alice powiedziała. – Zamierzamy wziąć taksówkę.

Edward powiedział. – To głupie. Nie musisz…

Alice raz jeszcze uniosła dłoń. – Potrzebujemy was, byście zrobili to dla nas. Jasper i ja możemy z łatwością pojechać taksówką.

- Ale ja mam do pracy na 14:00 – powiedziała Bella.

- Edward może cię zabrać – Alice powiedziała bez mrugnięcia okiem.

- Ale wtedy musiałby mnie też odebrać – odezwała się Bella z odrobiną frustracji w głosie.

- W porządku – odpowiedział Edward.

Bella potrzęsła głową i powiedziała. –Nie, jestem pewna, że masz ważniejsze sprawy do robienie niż czekanie w pobliży by mnie odebrać z pracy.

Alice powiedziała rzeczowym tonem. – Prawdopodobnie nie.

Edward rzucił jej piorunujące spojrzenie, zanim powiedział. – Mam tylko do zrobienia wypracowanie, ale po za tym jestem wolny przez resztę dnia - spojrzał na Bellę, rzucając jej uspokajający uśmiech. – Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Alice przerwała mu. –No to postanowione – spojrzała na Bellę. – Powinnaś zadzwonić do Jacoba, by sprawdzić, czy jest osiągalny.

- Racja. – Bella przeprosiła i wyszła do pokoju gościnnego.

W drodze powrotnej do jej pokoju, nie mogła nic poradzić na wściekłość, co do zaistniałej sytuacji. Chciała być pomocna, ale nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia, że Alice i Rosalie torowały sobie drogę przez jej życie. To prawda, że nie miała żadnych poważnych planów, ale nic nie mogła poradzić na uczucie, jakby konspirowały przeciwko niej, zmuszając ją do spędzenia więcej czasu sam na sam z Edwardem.

Natychmiast poczuła się winna za takie myśli. Alice i Rosalie nie mogłyby posunąć się tak daleko z ich zdolnościami swatania. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć wszystkich niefortunnych wydarzeń, które się wydarzyły. Wiedziała, że to niedorzeczny pomysł i odpuściła budującą się w niej urazę. Mimo że nie pozwoliła sobie na bycie zirytowaną faktem, że musi nie mniej zmierzyć się z konfrontacją Jacoba z Edwardem.

Nie była pewna czy Jacob, byłby nawet w domu. Miał zwyczaj, wyjeżdżać bez żadnej wieści, kiedy dostawał informacje na temat części, których potrzebuje.

Kiedy była w pokoju gościnnym, wybrała numer do Jacoba. Odebrał po drugim sygnale.

- Bella? – Był zaskoczony.

- Cześć Jacob.

- Nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć twojego głosu w tak krótkim czasie.

Skuliła się. – Przepraszam. Jeżeli jesteś zajęty wtedy…

- Nie, pracuję tylko nad moim samochodem.

- Właśnie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.

- O samochodach?

- Taak. – Bella opowiedziała Jacobowi o Rosalie i o sytuacji jej klienta. Następnie wyjaśniła, na co Rosalie ma nadzieję, że będzie zdolny zrobić.

- Czekaj, kim właściwie jest Rosalie ?

- Rosalie Hale. Jest siostrą Jaspera. A Jasper jest narzeczonym Alice.

- Oh.

Nie musiała wyjaśniać, czyją siostrą była Alice.

- Jesteś zainteresowany? Czy powinnam po prostu powiedzieć Rosalie…

- Jestem zainteresowany.

- Naprawdę? - Myślała, że będzie musiała spędzić więcej czasu, by go przekonać.

- Nie mogę odrzucić szansy, aby spojrzeć na Astona Martina. – Nie było w głosie Jacoba oznak radości.

Bella zaśmiała się. – Racja.

- Wię, czy to znaczy, że przyjedziesz tutaj? – Nie starał się ukryć swojego zapału.

- Tak, ale… - wypuściła krótki oddech zanim powiedziała. – Edward będzie ze mną.

Było cicho przez chwilę.

- Jacob?

- Dobrze. – Jego głos był zrezygnowany.

- Po tym jak skończymy u ciebie, mamy jechać do jakiegoś kwiaciarza dla jego siostry, przed ślubem w najbliższym tygodniu. Chce, byśmy zaakceptowali kwiaty.

- Nie musisz niczego wyjaśniać.

- Wiem. Po prostu…

- Bella, nie chcę się czuć jakbyś nie mogła ze mną rozmawiać. Wiem, jak się czujesz. To nie tak, żeby to była jakaś wielka tajemnica.

Jego głos był szczery i to sprawiło, że Bella czuła się okropnie. – Jacob…

- Nic mi nie jest.

- Ale…

- Jeżeli jesteście szczęśliwi, wtedy…

- Jacob, to nie jest tak.

- Co masz na myśli? - westchnął. –Powiedziałaś mu?

- Co mu powiedziałam?

- Że jesteś zakoch…

- Nie!

- Więc, czemu nie? – Pomimo własnych uczuć, Jacob był zaskoczony.

- Ponieważ, to nie jest tak.

-Bella, kiedy mu powiesz, to będzie.

Była zirytowana pewnością w jego głosie. – Jacob, nie wiesz…

- Wiem, kiedy koleś patrzy na ciebie w ten sposób, jeżeli mu powiesz, że go kochasz, padnie na kolana.

Chociaż myślała, że wie, Jacob nie mógł jej zobaczyć, kiedy potrząsała głową w niedowierzaniu.

- Spójrz, to nie tak, że chcę pchnąć was ku sobie – powiedział.

Bella cicho się zaśmiała.

- Ale chcę, byś była szczęśliwa Bella.

- Jacob…

Nie chciał w to brnąć. – Więc, kiedy przyjedziecie?

Bella lekko ścisnęła grzbiet nosa. – Um, może za pół godziny?

- W porządku. Zobaczymy się później – powiedział i rozłączył się.

Bella głęboko westchnęła. Poszła do łazienki, by upewnić się, że wyglądała przyzwoicie. Jej oczy wyglądały na lekko wilgotne, więc zamrugała kilka razy, starając się jej pozbyć. Następnie nałożyła trochę błyszczyku z salonu, mając nadzieję, że odciągnie całą uwagę z jej oczu na usta.

Kiedy wyszła z łazienki, Edward stał w progu pokoju gościnnego.

Zapytał. – Dobrze się czujesz?

- Takk. – Podniosła swoją torebkę z kredensu.

Kiedy weszła na próg, Edward przyjrzał się niej. – Jesteś pewna?

Przytaknęła. – Wszystko ze mną dobrze.

- Jak poszło z Jacobem? – ostrożnie przyglądał się jej twarzy.

Rzuciła mu mały uśmiech, by uspokoić go, że dobrze się czuła. - Jest zainteresowany i powiedział, że chciałby porozmawiać z Rosalie. Powiedziałam mu, że będziemy u niego za pół godziny.

- W porządku. – Znów zaczął przyglądać się jej twarzy. – Mógłbym pojechać tam sam.

Szeroko się do niego uśmiechnęła. – Nie, nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę. – Była pewna, że Jacob zaserwowałby mu ciężkie chwile, jeżeli nie byłoby jej tam, by działać jako tarcza.

- Jeżeli jesteś pewna, pozwól mi tylko wziąć mój laptop. – Wyszli z pokoju.

- Dlaczego potrzebujesz laptopa? - zapytała, podczas gdy szła za nim.

- Rosalie chce bym od razu przesłał zdjęcia z pracami Jacoba i chce być na wideo rozmowie.

Miała wyraz niedowierzania na twarzy. – O mój Boże. Sądzę, że jest gorsza od Alice.

Zaśmiali się.

Alice dołączyła do nich w holu, podczas gdy Edward poszedł na górę po laptopa.

Zapytała. – Co jest takie zabawne?

Bella odchrząknęła. – Nic.

- Jesteśmy naprawdę za to wdzięczni Bello.

Machnęła ręką na komentarz brunetki. – Nie martw się tym.

Alice powiedziała. – Nie, wiem ile to poświęcenia od ciebie wymaga.

- Będzie dobrze.

Alice ściszyła swój głos. – Czy nic się nie stanie, jeśli pojedziesz do Jacoba?

Przytaknęła. – Nic mu nie było przez telefon.

- Czy nie bedzie to krępujące być tam z Edwardem? – Alice miała odmalowaną

obawę na twarzy.

Bella zawahała się. – Trochę, ale cieszę się, że tam będzie.

Alice uśmiechnęła się.

Edward wrócił z laptopem. Miał go w skórzanej torbie kurierskiej w kolorze czekoladowym, którą zarzucił na ramię.

Alice uściskała Bellę i Edwarda zanim wyszli. Zamierzali zobaczyć się ponownie za kilka dniu, by spędzić czas w chatce, ale Alice nadal zależało na tkliwym pożegnaniu.

Pojechali Mercedesem Esme, ponieważ samochód Edwarda był w Kalifornii. Dostanie się do domu Jacoba nie zajęło im zbyt długo. Poszli prosto do garażu. Bella zwykle wchodziła sama, ale odkąd była z Edwardem, doszła do wniosku, że powinna najpierw zapukać. Był słuchać hałas przesuwanych narzędzi, a kilka minut później otworzono drzwi.

- Siema, Bella. – Embry szeroko się uśmiechnął do Belli, ale kiedy zobaczył Edwarda,

stojącego za nią, jego uśmiech przygasł. Kiwnął na Edwarda w dowodzie uznania. Zrobił krok do tyłu od drzwi, by ich wpuścić.

- Cześć, Embry. – Bella przeszła przez drzwi, a Edward za nią.

Jacob był przy swoim stanowisku z narzędziami, wycierając ręce o szmatę. Wyglądało tak, jakby właśnie wyszedł spod samochodu. Bella obrzuciła samochód wzrokiem i nie mogła nic poradzić, pozwalając wpełznąć małemu uśmiechu na usta. Wyglądało tak samo za każdym razem.

- Nie patrz na nią w ten sposób. Prawie z nią skończyłem – powiedział Jacob.

Bella stała naprzeciwko Mustanga. – Jeśli tak mówisz.

Jacob podszedł i stanął obok Belli. – Tak naprawdę nigdy nie nauczyłaś się doceniać moich umiejętności.

Bella zaśmiała się.- Masz rację. Zostały one całkowicie zmarnowane dla mnie.

- Któregoś dnia, Bella. – Obrzucił ją, swoim wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem.

Bella przeklinała siebie za rumienienie się. Jacob wyglądał najlepiej, kiedy się uśmiechał.

Edward odchrząknął.

Bella drgnęła. – Przepraszam – spojrzała na Edwarda, zanim odwróciła się do Jacoba i powiedziała. –To jest Edward Cullen.

Edward uniósł dłoń i Jacob ją uścisnął.

- Przepraszam, próbowałem posprzątać, zanim przyjechaliście. – Jacob uścisnął i puścił rękę Edwarda. Ręce Jacoba były w czarnych smugach.

Edward spojrzał na jego dłonie, wiedząc, że to i na pewno wystarczy, że miał kilka śladów na swoich rękach. Edward uśmiechnął się lekko i przystąpił do czyszczenia ręki o swoje dżinsy. – Żadnych zmartwień – obejrzał się dookoła garażu. – Czy jest miejsce, gdzie mogę to ustawić? – Pociągnął za pasek od swojej torby. – Rosalie czeka.

- Racja. – Jacob wskazał na półkę z narzędziami.

Edward podszedł do półki, wyciągnął swojego laptopa i uruchomił go. – Wyciągnął też z torby aparat cyfrowy.

Bella zapytała. – Powinnam zacząć robić zdjęcia?

- Pewnie. – Edward podał Belli aparat.

Bella wzięła go i podeszła z powrotem do samochodu.

Mniej niż minutę później, twarz Rosalie pojawiła się na połowie ekranu komputera Edwarda.

- Wow. Kto to? - powiedział Embry, prawie szturchając Edwarda.

Jacob podszedł, by spojrzeć na ekran. – Rosalie?

Uśmiechnęła się. – Jacob? Wiele o tobie słyszałam.

Embry popchnął Jacoba na bok. – Jestem Embry. Pomagam Jacobowi, od czasu do czasu.

Rosalie uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie. – Mi również miło ciebie poznać, Embry.

Jacob wywrócił oczami.

- Masz zdjęcia Mustanga? – Zapytała.

- Bella robi je właśnie teraz – wyjaśnił Edward.

- Oh, czy zrobiła już jakieś silnikowi?

Edward odwrócił się twarzą do Belli. – Słyszałaś?

- Tak. – Przeszła na przód samochodu i zrobiła dwa zdjęcia silnikowi.

- Więc Rosalie, czym dokładnie się zajmujesz? – Embry starał się utrzymać swoje rysy

twarzy w bezinteresowności, ale ton jego głosu wyrażał właściwie zniecierpliwienie.

Rzuciła mu mały uśmiech. – Jestem brokerem od rzadkich i klasycznych samochodów.

Jego brwi uniosły się. – Jak się w to dostałaś?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Samochody od zawsze były moim hobby.

- Naprawdę? - Embry umieścił łokieć na półce z narzędziami, opierając policzek

ręką, patrząc na Rosalie na ekranie. – Więc odnowiłaś sama, jakieś samochody?

Rosalie strzepnęła włosy z ramienia. – Pracuję nad Bentleyem S3, rocznik 1964.

Na te słowa Embry wyprostował się, a Jacob trącił Edwarda, by odsunął się od laptopa.

Edward słuchał szybkiej wymiany zdań. Cofnął się i stanął między Jacobem i Embrym. Bella skończyła, robić zdjęcia i stanęła tuż obok Edwarda.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Bella, a potem oddała aparat Edwardowi.

- Rozmawiają o samochodach, które Rosalie ma w trakcie remontowania – wyjaśnił

Edward. Następnie wyjął kartę pamięci z aparatu, a następnie umieścił ją w czytniku pamięci komputera.

- Wybaczcie na chwilę – powiedział, a Jacob i Embry odsunęli się. – Rosalie przesyłam

zdjęcia, które zrobiła Bella.

- Dobrze – powiedziała.

Zminimalizował okno wideo, a następnie przesłał zdjęcia Rosalie. Kiedy skończył, przywrócił wideo do normalnych rozmiarów.

- Właśnie przesłałem zdjęcia do ciebie, Rosalie.

- Dobrze, sprawdzam właśnie teraz. – Rosalie zniknęła na chwilę. Kiedy wróciła, wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną.

Powiedziała.- Wygląda na to, jakbyś był naprawdę bliski wykończenia.

Jacob rzucił Belli spojrzenie:_ a nie mówiłem._

Bella wywróciła oczami.

Rosalie zapytała. – Jak to się stało, że nie masz strony internetowej?

Jacob uniósł ubrudzone ręce. – Nie jestem dokładnie typem kolesia od stron internetowych.

Rosalie potrzęsła głową. – Możesz kogoś wynająć, by stworzył dla ciebie stronę internetową.

Przyłożył dłonie do ust. – Co to, by dało?

Pochyliła się bliżej na ekranie. – Aby zwiększyć swoją klientelę.

Zachichotał.- Lubię odnawiać klasyczne samochody. Nie mam żadnej manii wielkości tego co robię.

Cofnęła się, by oprzeć policzek o dłoń. - Byłbyś zaskoczony, jak wielkie jest zapotrzebowanie na dobrych mechaników w tej branży.

Embry wciął się w rozmowę. –To brzmi jak świetny pomysł.

Jacob spiorunował wzrokiem Embrego, który cofnął się o krok.

Rosalie cicho się zaśmiała. – Znam kogoś, kto może ci pomóc. Kiedy zajdę do nich kontakt, prześlę ci go.

Odtąd rozmowa między Rosalie a Jacobem, związana była z jej klientem i robotą, która musiała zostać skończona. Jacob był zaintrygowany, ale też niezdecydowany na przyjęcie zlecenia. Powiedział Rosalie, że pomyśli nad tym i da jej znać na koniec dnia.

Kiedy wyglądało na to, że rozmowa Rosalie i Jacoba zbliża się ku końcowi, Bella ustała naprzeciwko laptopa.

- Więc, jak tam w Portland? – zapytała brązowo oka.

Jacob i Edward odeszli, dając Belli trochę prywatności na rozmowę z Rosalie.

Rosalie przekładała jakieś papiery przed sobą. – Jest… miło.

Bella powiedziała. – Rozmawiałam z Emmettem zeszłej nocy.

Rosalie zastygła. – Powiedziałaś mu, że ja…

Bella potrzęsła głową. – Nie ma o tym pojęcia. – Przechyliła głowę na bok. – Nie jesteś zdenerwowana, czyż nie?

Rosalie osunęła się od ekranu.- Nie, tylko… on jest tutaj, żeby uczestniczyć w konferencji, więc… -

Bella zmarszczyła brew na Rosalie. – Nie uczestniczy w konferencji wieczorami.

Rosalie odchrząknęła. – Wiem. Ja…-

- Będzie zawiedziony, gdy dowie się, że tam byłaś i nie poszedł , by się z tobą zobaczyć.

Oczy Rosalie rozszerzyły się. – Bella, nie zamierzasz mu powiedzieć, co?

Bella wywróciła oczami. – Będę musiała, jeśli będziesz tak trzymać.

Rosalie uniosła dłoń. – Dobrze. Porozmawiam z nim dzisiaj.

Uśmiechnęła się. – Wspaniale.

- A jak idą sprawy z tobą? – Rosalie uniosła na nią brew.

Bella poruszyła się w miejscu. – W porządku.

- Tylko w porządku?

- Rosalie, muszę iść. Edward i ja mamy wstąpić do kwiaciarza.

Rosalie złośliwie się uśmiechnęła. – Powinno być zabawnie.

Wywróciła oczami. – Pa, Rosalie. – Następnie szybko zamknęła okno z wideo rozmową, zanim Rosalie mogłaby coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

Bella obróciła się dookoła i zobaczyła Jacoba oraz Edwarda stojących obok Mustanga. Każdy z nich miał ręce założone na klatce piersiowej. Rozmawiali cichym głosem i kiedy Bella zbliżyła się do nich, przestali i odwrócili się twarzą do niej.

W ich wyglądzie był tak wyraźny kontrast, ale mimo dzielących ich różnic, obaj byli przystojni na swój własny sposób. Bella poczuła, rosnące ciepło na sposób jaki, obaj rzucili jej taksujące spojrzenie.

- Skończyłaś? – zapytał Edward.

Bella przytaknęła. Nie ufała sobie, by coś powiedzieć. Nienawidziła tego, że mogłaby być nienaturalna w ten sposób.

Edward podszedł i zaczął pakować swojego laptopa. Spojrzała na Jacoba, który nadal przyciągał ją wzrokiem.

Bella odwróciła wzrok na samochód. - Więc, zamierzasz pomóc klientowi Rosalie?

Do tego czasu, Edward skończył pakowanie swojego laptopa i stanął za nią. Omal nie podskoczyła, kiedy poczuła lekki dotyk dłoni Edwarda na plecach.

Jacob zauważył ten gest. Zawahał się, zanim powiedział. – Zamierzam przemyśleć to i porozmawiać o tym z ojcem, zanim podejmę decyzję.

- Po co potrzebujesz rozmawiać z ojcem? Zgodzi się na cokolwiek… - Embry nie dokończył swojego wywodu, ponieważ Jacob rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Edward pochylił się i zapytał. – Jesteś gotowa, by wyjść?

Spojrzała na Edwarda, a następnie z powrotem na Jacoba. – Właściwie, chciałabym porozmawiać kilka minut z Jacobem, jeżeli to nie problem.

Edward przyglądał się twarzy Belli przez chwilę, przed tym jak powiedział. – Jeżeli tego chcesz, pójdę poczekać w samochodzie – kiwnął na Jacoba. – Miło było cię poznać.

Jacob pokiwał głową w podziękowaniu. Edward ostatni raz spojrzał na Bellę, zanim wyszedł z garażu.

Embry odchrząknął. – Pójdę tylko… sprawdzić czy Billy czegoś nie potrzebuje. – Jacob zachichotał, kiedy Embry również opuścił garaż. Jego ojciec był w barze, robiąc inwentarz.

Jacob podszedł do silnika.

Bella zawahała się, zanim powiedziała. – Więc, zadzwonisz do mnie i powiesz jak idzie z klientem Rosalie?

Jacob nie spojrzał w górę od inspekcji pod maską. – Nie powiedziałem, że się zgodzę.

- No weź, Jacob.

Minęła minuta, zanim powiedział. – Dobrze. Wiesz, że to zrobię, ale nie chciałem, wydać się przed nimi na podnieconego tym.

- Co jest złego w tym, że się zgodzisz? Dlaczego sprawiasz, by Rosalie czekała?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie chcę, by to wyglądało jakbym nie miał własnego życia.

Bella cicho się zaśmiała. – Może powinnam, pokierować się twoimi radami.

Tym razem Jacob spojrzał na nią.

- Między nią a Alice. Mają mnie bym biegała po całym mieście, załatwiając dla nich sprawy.

- Cóż, pewnie dlatego, że jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Wywróciła oczami. – Lub po prostu jestem łatwa do przekonania.

- Ty? Łatwa do przekonania? - Uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie.

- Cokolwiek. Więc, dasz mi znać, jak pójdzie?

Spojrzał w dół, na silnik. – Mogłabyś po prostu zapytać o to Rosalie.

- Prawda – wypuściła głęboki oddech. – Chciałabym poznać twój punkt widzenia na to jak poszło.

Jacob przestał bawić się częściami pod maską, ale nie spojrzał na Bellę, kiedy powiedział. – Zobaczymy.

Bella wiedziała, co się stało. Czuła się bardzo podobnie jak wtedy, gdy Edward zaczął tworzyć między nimi dystans. Poczuła, że mała część jej serca się łamie.

- Mogę o coś zapytać? - Odsunął się o krok od silnika i spojrzał na nią.

- Jasne. – Przybliżyła się o krok.

Bella mogła zauważyć walkę toczącą się na jego twarzy, zanim zapytał. – Dlaczego wyjechał?

Spojrzała na swoje buty.

- Nie pytałaś go o to, zgadza się?

Bella cicho westchnęła. – Noooo.

Rzucił jej wyczekujące spojrzenie.

Bella bawił się rąbkiem koszuli. – Powiedział, że potrzebował zmiany.

Jacob czekał na jej wyjaśnienie, ale kiedy nic nie powiedziała, zapytał. – Co to ma znaczyć? Mówił coś jeszcze?

Bella polizała wargi. – Nie.

Jacob obszedł dookoła samochód i stanął naprzeciw Belli. – Więc powiedział ci, że potrzebował zmiany i to wszystko. Dobrze się z tym czujesz?

Bella zmarszczyła brwi. – Co masz na myśli?

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem w oczach. – Wyjechał siedem lat temu i kiepski powód, jaki ci dał to fakt, że potrzebował zmiany? I nie poprosiłaś go, by ci wyjaśnił?

- Powiedział, że nie może tego wytłumaczyć.

Jacobowi szczęka opadła.

Bella uniosła podbródek. – Co?

Potrząsnął głową. - I jesteś skłonna przywitać go z powrotem tak po prostu?

Oczy Belli powiększyły się. – Tak po prostu? Sprawiłeś, że zabrzmiało to tak, jakby było łatwe dla mnie.

- A co, nie jest? – jego ton był lekko oskarżycielski.

- Nie. Ja tylko… - Bella zamknęła oczy i powiedziała. – Powiedział, że za mną tęsknił.

- I? – Naciskał.

Bella otworzyła oczy.- I co?

Potrząsł głową.- Bella, jeżeli za tobą tęsknił, dlaczego nie mógł dzwonić lub emailować? Mógł napisać ci list. Wydaje się być zdolnym na umieszczenie dwóch słów razem.

- Jacob – powiedziała w frustracji.

Jacob uniósł dłoń. – Przepraszam, to jest po prostu…

Po chwili powiedziała. – Jest po prostu, co?

Jacob spojrzał na nią. – Bello Swan myślałem, że nie podjęłabyś tego rodzaju wpadki.

Bella wzdrygnęła się. – O czym ty gadasz?

Wyciągnął chustkę z kieszeni i zaczął polerować części silnika. – Nie rozumiem jak zaakceptowałaś, to co powiedział, tak po prostu.

Bella uniosła dłonie. – Co miałam zrobić?

Przestał polerować i zmiął chustkę w garści. - Hmm, coś jak skopanie mu tyłka, co najmniej.

Zwinęła dłonie w pięści i przyłożyła do ust. – Jacob, dlaczego taki jesteś?

- Ja? – Jacob rzucił jej kolejne, niedowierzające spojrzenie. – Dlaczego _ty_ jesteś taka?

- Nic z tym nie zrobię – powiedziała.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – I o to dokładnie mi chodzi.

-Ja… - Bella otwierała i zamykała kilka razy usta, ale nic z nich nie wyszło. Spojrzała w dół, na dłonie, które miała teraz splątane.

Jacob natychmiast pożałował tego co powiedział. Podszedł do niej i uniósł jej podbródek. – Przepraszam. To było czytanie między wierszami.

Potrzęsła głową. – Masz rację. Nienawidzę siebie za nie… Po prostu się boję.

Opuścił ręce. – Czego masz się bać?

Bella zrobiła krok do tyłu i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Nie sądziłam, że zbliżę się do niego, kiedy zniknął z mojego życia. To było jak powolne sparzenie, które uczysz się tolerować po pewnym czasie wiesz? To nadal boli i stale przypomina, to co straciłeś, ale jest też tym, z czym uczysz się żyć. A wtedy, po pewnym czasie, właściwie wierzę w to, że byłam przy nim.

Oparła się o samochód. – Wtedy, kiedy wrócił, było jakby ten ogień zmienił się w szalejący, wściekły ogień, a ja byłam znów smutna i zraniona. Nie chciałam go widzieć, ponieważ łatwiej było się wściec. Ale, on i Emmett chcieli wyjść razem i było nieuniknione, że będę go widywać. Nagle było tak, jakby nigdy nie wyjeżdżał.

Bella bawiła się kosmykiem włosów. – Pewnie pomyślisz, że jestem żałosna. Ale to jest tak, że po siedmiu latach niczego, jeżeli znowu będę bliżej niego, to wystarczy.

Jacob oparł się o samochód obok niej. – To nie jest żałosne.

Bella szorstko się zaśmiała. – Właściwie, to nie jest naprawdę żenująca część.

Spojrzał na nią, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

- Powiedziałam mu, że myślałam że powodem jego wyjazdu było to, że był na mnie wściekły, a on powiedział, że nie był – zawahała się zanim powiedziała. – Kiedy tak powiedział, czułam się jakby spadł ogromny ciężar z moich ramion i nie obchodziło mnie już nic innego.

Po chwili Jacob powiedział. – Masz rację.

Spojrzała na niego. – Z czym?

- To było żałosne – uśmiechnął się, lekko do niej.

Szczęka jej opadła.

Uniósł dłonie. – Żartuję.

Wyszczerzyła zęby. – Jacob, jeżeli masz zamiar…

Odepchnął się od samochodu i zwrócił się twarzą do niej. – Przepraszam. Zgaduję, że mogę zidentyfikować wiele twoich uczuć.

Wyraz twarzy Belli złagodniał i poruszyła się w miejscu.

Po chwili Jacob zapytał. – Więc, co zamierzasz z tym teraz zrobić?

- Co masz na myśli? – Spojrzała w dół na swoje dłonie.

- Mówisz poważnie? - Zapytał rozdrażnionym głosem.

- Co? - spojrzała na niego.

- Bella! - potrząsł głową. – Nie zamierzasz po prostu to tak zostawić, czyż nie?

- Co miałam…

Uniósł jedną z dłoni. – Dobrze. Byłaś zraniona i urażona, a teraz sprawy mają się lepiej. Ale wiesz, gdzieś głęboko, że naprawdę nie są – spojrzał na nią znacząco, zanim powiedział. – Więc co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i westchnęła. – Jacob, to nie jest takie proste.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Ponieważ, nie wiem czy byłabym zdolna, by żyć, jeżeli ponownie by wyjechał. Nie chcę robić niczego, co by… - spojrzała na niego błagalnie. – Jeżeli zrobię coś, co zmusi go do wyjazdu…

Jacob westchnął. A następnie powiedział. – Dlaczego to robisz?

- Robię co?

- Nie dajesz sobie wystarczająco dużo zaufania.

Wywróciła oczami. – Jacob.

- Dobrze, powiem to tak, byś zrozumiała. – Zrobił krok naprzód. – Jesteś osobą, o którą warto walczyć.

Bella przyglądała się śladom oleju na podłodze, ale na słowa Jacoba, spojrzała na niego.

Ciągnął dalej. – Jeżeli miałbym jakąś szansę bycia z tobą, walczyłbym o ciebie właśnie teraz. Jest wiele powodów Bella – wyglądał, jakby chciał ją dotknąć ją, ale trzymał ręce przy sobie.

Zamiast tego powiedział. – Wiesz, jaki jest mój ulubiony powód?

Czekała na jego ciąg dalszy.

Zawahał się, zanim pochylił się i Bella zamknęła oczy. Oczekiwała, poczuć jego wargi na swoich, ale zamiast tego, składał delikatne pocałunki na jej powiekach.

Zatrzepotała powiekami i spojrzała na niego zamyślona.

- Kocham sposób w jakim widzisz rzeczy… - Lekko wygiął kącik ust.- I sposób w jaki na mnie patrzysz, kiedy myślisz, że nie wiem, że się gapisz.

Bella poczuła jak jej twarz się rumieni i ledwo udało się jej powiedzieć. – Jesteś absurdalny.

Zrobił krok w tył. – Jesteś warta więcej niż dziesięciu Edwardów Cullenów.

Krótko się zaśmiała. – Te kłamstwo jest przesadzone – pomyślała nad tym chwilę, zanim powiedziała. – Może więcej jak dwadzieścia.

Tym razem Jacob się zaśmiał. Po chwili, spojrzał na Bellę i powiedział. – Chcę tylko, byś była szczęśliwa. I jeżeli Edward jest tym jedynym, który może to zrobić, wtedy dam sobie z tym spokój – poszedł z powrotem do silnika. – Tylko pamiętaj, że jesteś tego warta, Bella.

Potrzęsła głową. – Racja.

Spojrzał na nią. – Mówię poważnie.

Zmieniła wyraz twarzy. –Wiem.

- Bella. – Wypowiedział jej imię.

- Wiem, Jacob. To po prostu… - potrzęsła głową znowu. – Zajmie jakiś czas, by przyzwyczaić się do tego pomysłu.

Zapytał. – Chcesz być szczęśliwa?

Przytaknęła. – Oczywiście.

- Więc rób to, co sprawi tobie szczęście.

- Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.

Potrząsnął głową. – Czy cokolwiek, co powiedziałem, nie dotarło jeszcze do ciebie?

- Jacob - powiedziała tonem pełnym irytacji.

Myślał przez chwilę, zanim powiedział. – Oh, nadchodzi tu – upewnił się, że ma jej uwagę, zanim powiedział. – Idź i wetrzyj w to trochę brudu.

- Co?- Bella spojrzała na niego jak na wariata.

- Nie tak powiedziałby Emmett? Boisz się zranienia i nie jesteś pewna siebie, ale Emmett pewnie powiedziałby, że to przesada, prawda ?

Bella otwierała i zamykała usta, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Wzruszył ramionami. – Hej, próbowałem, wyjaśnić ci mój sposób myślenia, a mimo to nadal jesteś uparta. Więc, musiałem zdjąć rękawice.

Bella zaśmiała się.

- Teraz, wynocha – powiedział w złośliwy sposób. – Edward jest prawdopodobnie, szaleńczo zazdrosny, właśnie teraz.

- Nie jest! – wyglądała na oburzoną tą sugestią.

Jacob zmarszczył brwi. – Chcesz dać mu powód do zazdrości?

- Nie! – potrzęsła głową. Nie byłby zazdrosny, jeśli umówiłabym się z Bradem Pittem tuż przed nim.

Wywrócił oczami. – Jak chcesz. Pa Bella.- Obszedł dookoła samochód i usiadł obok niego, przygotowując się, by wrócić pod niego.

- Jacob! - Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak po prostu zamierzał, zakończyć ich rozmowę w ten sposób.

- Dlaczego tu nadal jesteś? – Mówił spod samochodu. – Czy nie mówiłaś, że musisz jechać do jakiegoś kwiaciarza z nim?

- O cholera! – spojrzała na zegarek. Zostało półgodziny do spotkania. – Dobrze. Muszę lecieć, ale zadzwoń do mnie, jak poszło z klientem Rosalie.

- W porządku – powiedział pokonanym głosem.

Pożegnała się i wybiegła z garażu. Zobaczyła Edwarda, czekającego w samochodzie, jego twarz była napięta. Otworzyła drzwi od pasażera i wsiadła.

- Przepraszam. – powiedziała, podczas gdy zapinała pasy.

Uruchomił silnik. – Czy wszystko w porządku?

Nic nie mogła poradzić na szeroki uśmiech. –Taa. – Bella czekała, by ruszył samochodem, ale kiedy tego nie zrobił, spojrzała na niego. – Coś nie tak?

Przyjrzał się jej twarzy i następnie zmarszczył czoło. – Masz ubrudzony podbródek.

- Naprawdę? – Bella odchyliła osłonę przeciw słoneczną i spojrzała w lustro. Wystarczająco pewna. Że była tam czarna smuga pośrodku jej brody, tam gdzie Jacob położył swój kciuk.

Przeklęła i zaczęła to wycierać, ale zrobiło się tylko gorzej. Wiedziała, że jeżeli Jacob mógł ją widzieć, śmiałby się opętańczo.

Edward powiedział. – Sądzę, że moja mama trzyma chusteczki w schowku.

Bella sięgnęła do schowka i znalazła kilka. Wzięła jedną i zaczęła trzeć.

Edward rozpoczął już jazdę, podczas gdy Bella starała się usunąć rozmazaną plamę. Jechali w ciszy, ale atmosfera była napięta.

Była uradowana, kiedy podjechali pod kwiaciarnię. Weszli, a kwiaciarz ich ciepło przywitał. Edward powiedział mu, że są tutaj o z polecenia Alice, a twarz kwiaciarza pojaśniała. Powiedział, że ma próbki i przyniesie je dla nich, by zobaczyli. Podczas gdy kwiaciarz zniknął na tyłach sklepu, Edward i Bella zostali sami.

Bella podeszła do chłodni, doceniając wszystkie inne bukiety, przechowywane w środku.

Edward dołączył się do niej.

Po chwili, Edward próbował zabrzmieć obojętnie, kiedy zapytał. – Więc, o czym ty i Jacob rozmawialiście?

Bella wzruszyła ramionami. – Rozmawialiśmy na temat tego, czy ma pomóc klientowi Rosalie?

Czekał na jej ciąg dalszy, ale kiedy nic nie powiedziała, zapytał – To wszystko?

Pochyliła się w dół, by bliżej przyjrzeć się bukietom z tulipanów i hiacyntów, które były na jednej z niższych półek. – Rozmawialiśmy też o innych rzeczach.

Spojrzał na nią, ale jej uwaga była skupiona na kwiatach. – Byłaś tam przez pewien czas.

- Wiem. Przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać.

Starał się ukryć zniecierpliwienie w swoim głosie. – Jak zdobyłaś tą plamę na brodzie?

Bella wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego. Zauważyła, że jego czoło było zmarszczone, a szczęka zaciśnięta, ale nie rozumiała dlaczego.

- Jacob ją zrobił.

Jego nos rozszerzył się. Jego usta były zamknięte, a jego szczęka drgnęła. Pamiętała, co powiedział Jacob, że Edward może być zazdrosny, podczas, gdy była z nim. Ciężko jej było w to uwierzyć, więc zrozumiała, że Edward był opiekuńczy bardziej niż ktokolwiek. Emmett pewnie też zareagowałby w ten sam sposób.

Więc, potraktowała to tak, jakby była z Emmettem.

Powiedziała. – Myślałam, że wytarłam wszystkie, ale czasami trudno wyśledzić, gdzie były dłonie Jacoba.

Na te słowa, kolor na twarzy Edwarda pogłębił się. – Masz na myśli, że wy…

- Cóż, nie mieliśmy aż tyle czasu. A Jacob zawsze ma swój czas, kiedy chce…

- Więc, podczas, gdy ja czekałem w samochodzie, ty i Jacob byliście… sami w garażu… - Głos Edwarda stał się głośniejszy.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Cóż, oboje jesteśmy zgodnie dorośli.

Jego oczy powiększyły się. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mogłabyś…

-Że co mogłabym? – uniosła na niego brew. – Że chciałabym spędzić gorącą sesję z _niezmiernie_, dopasowanym mechanikiem?

Edward otwierał i zamykał usta kilka razy, ale nic nie powiedział.

Zmarszczyła brwi. – Jesteś gorszy od Emmetta.

Zamrugał kilka razy i zobaczył lekki uśmiech na ustach Belli. Po chwili powiedział. – Co?

Nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Czekaj – zmrużył na nią oczy. – Po prostu mnie zwodziłaś?

- Myślałeś, że mówię poważnie? – Jej głos był sceptyczny.

Zrobił krok do przodu. – Więc wyjaśnij jak zdobyłaś tą plamę na brodzie?

Przechyliła głowę na bok. – Pocałował mnie. – Bella nie kłopotała się, by wyjaśni ć gdzie Jacob ją pocałował, ponieważ miała niewielką ilość satysfakcji, kiedy zobaczyła zdziwienie w oczach Edwarda.

Kolor zniknął z jego twarzy, a on spojrzał na kwiaty w chłodni. – Myślałem, że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi.

Przyglądała się profilowi Edwarda i zobaczyła , że zmarszczył czoło, próbując brzmieć obojętnie. Poczuła się źle, że dokuczała mu tak bezlitośnie i uświadomiła sobie, że nie miał lat doświadczenia, tego, że Emmett trwale rozmawiał z nią o płci przeciwnej.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała z tak wielką szczerością, jaką mogła wyrazić tylko w dwóch słowach.

Odwrócił na nią wzrok. – Przepraszam. Chyba, na to zasłużyłem.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – To nic wielkiego. Jacob, nie byłby sobą, jeżeli nie spróbowałby, zakraść się do pocałunku.

Ponownie zmarszczył czoło, ale tym razem z wyrazem niepokoju. – Przyjaciele, normalnie nie dzielą się pocałunkami, tak od niechcenia.

Uniosła na niego brwi. – Pewnie, że tak.

- Bella nie, nie robią tak. – Położył obie dłonie na jej ramionach. – Sadzę, że chciał cię wykorzystać.

- Wcale, że nie. – I w dowód własnego stwierdzenia, zrobiła krok na przód i pocałowała go.

Nie było jak wcześniej, kiedy ich usta ledwie otarły się o siebie. Jej usta były stanowczo na jego i poczuła energie elektryczną przechodzącą przez jej usta aż do stóp.

Bella oderwała się od niego. To był krótki, a jednak pozornie nieszkodliwy pocałunek, ale pozostawił Belli większe pragnienie.

- Widzisz? – Ledwo udało się jej powiedzieć, a następnie otworzyła oczy. Bellę zaskoczył wyraz twarzy Edwarda.

Spojrzał na nią, a następnie na jej usta. – Bella?

Poczuła jak się rumieni.

Bazując na wstrząśniętym wyrazie jego twarzy, zrozumiała, że posunęła się za daleko. Zrobiła krok do tyłu, a ręce opadły po jego bokach.

Zanim Edward mógł coś powiedzieć lub zrobić cokolwiek, zadzwonił jego telefon.

- Powinieneś odebrać – powiedziała uradowana za przeszkodzenie.

- Może poczekać. – powiedział o zrobił krok w jej stronę.

Telefon przestał dzwonić, ale kilka sekund później rozbrzmiała piosenka,_ I'm Just a Girl_ – No Doubt.

Jej oczy powiększyły się. – To Alice.

Edward otrząsnął się z oszołomienia. – To jej dzwonek?

Przytaknęła i wygrzebała telefon z tylniej kieszeni.

- Jaki jest mój? – zapytał.

Natychmiast odebrała komórkę. – Alice?

- Hej! Załatwiliście wszystko z kwiaciarzem?

Rzuciła okiem na Edwarda. – Taaa, właśnie teraz jesteśmy.

- Przed chwilą próbowałam dodzwonić się do Edwarda, ale nie odpowiadał. Jest z tobą?

Tak, stoi tutaj. – Bella skuliła się ze strachu, kiedy słowa opuściły jej usta.

- Więc dlaczego nie odebrał?

- Uh, nie wiem. Może jego telefon jest wyłączony – spojrzała na Edwarda, który przyglądał się jej, ale wydawało się go nie obchodzić, co mówi Alice.

- Dobrze. Nieważne. Widzieliście już kwiaty?

- Nie, właśnie czekamy, kiedy przyniesie je nam kwiaciarz.

I jak na zawołanie, kwiaciarz wrócił z powrotem z zaplecza.

- Przepraszam, że tak długo zeszło. Mój asystent przełożył, gdyż mieliśmy pokazać je na innych spotkaniach.

- Och, jest już. – Bella odetchnęła z ulgą.

Sprawy zaczęły toczyć się dalej. Edward musiał wrócić do samochodu, po laptopa i aparat. Skończył wysyłając zdjęcia do Alice.

Negocjacje nie trwały długo, jak oczekiwano. Bella martwiła się, że spóźni się do pracy. Edward zauważył, że Bella często zerkała na zegarek i delikatnie przypomniał Alice, że jeszcze musi zawieść Bellę do pracy.

Alice pochłonięta rozmową z kwiaciarzem, podjęła decyzję co do kwiatów.

Kiedy było już po wszystkim, Edward spakował swoje rzeczy i wyszli. W drodze na uniwersytet, zatrzymali się, by kupić kanapki.

W końcu dotarli do kampusu z Bellą pałaszującą resztę kanapki tureckiej, dokładnie, zanim Edward zatrzymał się przy krawężniku.

- Nie sądzę, bym widział wcześniej kogoś, kto wchłaniałby tak kanapkę. – powiedział Edward.

Przełknęła wodę z butelki. – Hej, Uczyłam się od najlepszych.

Edward zachichotał na wspomnienie Emmetta. – Więc, o której powinienem po ciebie przyjechać?

- Moja zmiana kończy się o osiemnastej.

- Dobrze.

- Do zobaczenia później. – Wyskoczyła z samochodu. Nie było w pobliżu krawężnika kosza na śmieci. Była skłonna pozbyć się tego tam, ale zatrzymała butelkę z wodą.

Od strony pasażera opuściło się okno i Edward zawołał ją.

Bella obróciła się i wtedy zobaczyła Edwarda wychylającego się przez otwarte okno. – Tak?

Lekko się do niej uśmiechnął. – Postaraj się, by żaden z twoich przyjaciół cię nie wykorzystywał, podczas gdy odjadę.

Bella zaśmiała i zasalutowała mu – Tak, jest.

Odwróciła się i zaczęła znowu zmierzać w kierunku biblioteki. Nie mogła pozbyć się głupkowatego, szerokiego uśmiechu, który przeciął jej twarz.

Powinna być w agonii po tym, co się stało w kwiaciarni z Edwardem. Zwykle, dręczyła się mentalnie za tak beztroskie zachowanie. Powinna martwić się o to, co Edward pomyślał sobie o pocałunku.

Zamiast tego, poszła do pracy z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem, przyklejonym do twarzy, nucąc sobie melodię, którą wymyśliła. Nawet jeśli nie była pewna, co do reakcji Edwarda na pocałunek, jej podekscytowanie dotyczące tego co się wydarzyło, przeważały nad wszystkim jej troskami i zmartwieniami.

_Pocałowałam Edwarda Cullena._

Jej przyjaciółka Angela nigdy nie widziała jej, tak szczęśliwej między półkami.


	9. Rozdział 09  Pan Olśniewający

**Rozdział 9 – Pan Olśniewający**

_**I chcę Cię teraz  
>Chcę Cię teraz<br>Czuję, że moje serce wybucha  
>I uciekam<br>Uciekam teraz  
>Czując, że moja wiara wzrasta<strong>_

_**- **__Hysteria___ Muse

Edward od razu się obudził. Zajęło mu minutę zdanie sobie sprawy, że znajdował się na kanapie, w salonie. Jego sen był bardzo realistyczny. On i Bella byli na tyłach kwiaciarni. Była to chwila tuż po pocałunku. Zamiast stać i gapić się na Bellę, tak jak to zrobił, w jego śnie oddał jej pocałunek.

On i Bella dochodzili w jego śnie do sytuacji, gdzie ona oplotła swoje nogi dookoła jego bioder, a on ją przycisnął do chłodziarki. Miała zamiar wziąć go właśnie tam, na środku kwiaciarni, ale w tym czasie wszedł Emmett i praktycznie zerwał go z Belli.

Właśnie, kiedy Edward obudził się, Emmett przygotowywał się do wyrzucenia go przez okno sklepu.

Położył głowę na dłonie, z łokciami na kolanach. Nawet w śnie, nie mógłby być razem z Bellą. Kiedy uspokoił się ze swojego snu, Edward zauważył, że zasnął na kanapie, czekając na Bellę. Miał odebrać ją z pracy, ale zadzwoniła do niego, by powiedzieć mu, że zamierzała spotkać się ze swoją przyjaciółką Angelą, która odwiezie ją po wszystkim do domu. Powiedziała także, że ma klucze od domu Alice, więc nie musi zawracać sobie głowy wpuszczeniem jej do środka.

Edward był kłębkiem nerwów. To zaczęło się, kiedy Bella została pomazana na brodzie przez Jacoba i kiedy nie ukrywała faktu, że Jacob ją pocałował. Edward był gotów zawrócić samochód, aby z nim porozmawiać. Albo cokolwiek, miedzianowłosy wiedział, że Emmett nie pochwaliłby Jacoba, wykorzystującego tak Bellę.

Wtedy, gdy próbowała wyjaśnić, że to nic wielkiego, był najpierw przygnębiony, ale zrozumiał, że nie może jej mówić, kogo ma całować. Rzeczywiście wierzyła, że to było dopuszczalne dla przyjaciół, całowanie się było tak swobodne jak uścisk dłoni. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że Emmett bardzo zdecydowanie nie pochwalałby tego, co wydarzyło się między nią, a Jacobem, gdy Bella go całowała.

Powiedzieć, że był oszołomiony, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Nie tylko był zaskoczony przez akcję Belli, ale był też przytłoczony przez głębokie uczucia wywołane pocałunkiem.

Pierwszy raz Bella stwierdziła, że przypadkowo musnęła swoimi wargami jego i to pozostawiło go w otumanieniu. Zawsze zastanawiał się jak jej smakują usta, ale uczucie to było przelotne, nie miałby żadnej szansy, by się tym rozkoszować.

Ten pocałunek zszokował go. Nie o to chodzi, że nigdy przedtem nie całował dziewczyny. Po prostu nigdy nie miał tak fizycznej reakcji jak wtedy. Każdy z jego zmysłów ożywiał się i było prawie nie do zniesienia, a na dodatek powodowało to uczucie, że chciał więcej.

Gdyby Bella nie sparaliżowała tak go, nie zawahałby się. Edward oddałby jej pocałunek, na nowo wzniecając ogień, który ogarnąłby wszystkie jego zmysły.

Był zawiedziony, kiedy zadzwoniła, by dowiedział się, że nie zamierzała wracać do domu tego wieczoru, ale po ostrożnym rozeznaniu, zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie tak było lepiej, bo nie musiał wracać bardzo wcześnie do tego, co wydarzyło się w kwiaciarni. Nadal próbował uporządkować swoje burzliwe emocje. Emocje, nad którymi panował tak długo, z jednym pocałunkiem, który groził wybuchem.

Bella wydawała się całkowicie nieporuszona pocałunkiem. Pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie nie byłaby zaszokowana jego zachowaniem, jeżeli próbowałby ją znów pocałować. Pocałunek nie byłby tak okropny sam w sobie, ale był świadomy, że nie byłby zdolny do pozostania tylko przy jednym pocałunku. Wiedział, że Bella byłaby zniesmaczona przez jego dalsze posunięcia. Poruszył się, by wstać z kanapy, ale zauważył rozrzucony koc na podłodze. Musiał spaść, kiedy tak nagle się obudził, ale wtedy znowu, nie przypominał sobie, by narzucał na siebie koc.

Wstał i zrobił kilka kroków przez pokój gościnny. Zauważył, że drzwi były zamknięte, wrócił by podnieść koc. Edward złożył go i położył z powrotem na kanapie. Nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech, ponieważ to byłoby bardzo w stylu Belli, by okryć go kocem. Szkoda, że nie obudziła go. Mógłby zobaczyć ją jeszcze raz, zanim noc by się skończyła.

A wtedy co? Zwabiłby ją do pokoju gościnnego i kontynuowaliby to, co skończyli w kwiaciarni? Co on sobie myślał.

Edward poszedł na górę, by się przebrać. Rozpaczliwie potrzebował wyjść, by się przebiec, gdyż mógłby pozbyć się trochę tej energii.

Była tchórzem.

Kiedy się obudziła, przysłuchiwała się jakimkolwiek odgłosom z salonu, czekając, by usłyszeć, gdy Edward się obudził. Niczego nie słyszała, co znaczyło, że albo nadal spał na kanapie albo poszedł na górę. Podeszła dalej, kiedy wyskoczyła z łóżka i przyłożyła ucho do drzwi. Kiedy niczego nie usłyszała, podjęła decyzję i otworzyła je, zerkając przez szparę. Zauważyła, że sofa była pusta, a narzucony koc, którym go okryła był schludnie złożony.

Wypuściła głęboki oddech, nieświadoma, że go wstrzymywała.

Następnie pobiegła sprintem do łazienki dla gości, by wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Później tego dnia, miała referat do zrobienia, a musiała go skończyć zanim go odda.

Podczas gdy się przygotowywała, jej myśli powróciły do rozmowy, którą odbyła ostatniej nocy z Angelą po pracy.

Echo szybkiego pocałunku ucichło, kiedy miała więcej czasu, by nad tym pomyśleć, co było nieuniknione, gdy wszystko co robiłeś w pracy, to katalogowanie każdej książki lub ich porządkowanie. Na godzinę przed skończeniem zmiany, Angela wspomniała, że wydawała się jej jakaś nieswoja. Kiedy Bella powiedziała jej, że pocałowała Edwarda, Angela odwołała swoją randkę z Benem i zaaranżowała niespodziewany, babski wieczór, by dowiedzieć się wszystkich szczegółów. Bella była uradowana, że miała wytłumaczenie, by nie wracać do domu Cullenów.

Kiedy ich zmiana się skończyła, Angela była gotowa, by wyskoczyć na drinki w celu wyciągnięcia od Belli informacji. Jednakże, Bella była przeciwna piciu wszelkiego alkoholu. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na utratę kontroli, zwłaszcza kiedy Edward był tylko kilka kroków od jej pokoju.

Więc zamiast tego, zasiadły przy kawie, a Bella była bardzo uległa i usłużna co do szczegółów tego, co się stało. Angela była zaskoczona, ale szybko tym sobie poradziła i przeszła prosto do sedna.

- Więc, co teraz się stanie? – Angela siedziała na brzegu fotela. O kawie dawno zapomniała, a ręce miała na stoliku.

Bella miała dłoń na kubku z napojem. – Co masz na myśli?

- Mam na myśli… jaki jest twój następny ruch?

- Następny ruch? Nie ma żadnego następnego ruchu.

Angela rzuciła jej niedowierzające spojrzenie, zanim powiedziała. - Dalej Bella! Fantazjowałaś o tym od wieków.

Bella wywróciła oczami. – Nie.

- Czy mam przynieść twój pamiętnik z ósmej klasy?

Bella skurczyła się. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że go czytałaś!

Zaśmiała się. – Nie było tak trudno. Praktycznie zostawiałaś go tak, by każdy mógł go zobaczyć.

- Jeden jedyny raz, kiedy zapomniałam schować go z powrotem. – Bella odetchnęła z frustracją. – Po za tym, nic innego się nie wydarzy.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Co tu jest do rozumienia? To był jeden pocałunek. Było miło, ale to wszystko.

Angela wzięła i upiła łyk kawy. Potrzęsła zdegustowana głową na letnią kawę i odstawiła ją na bok. – Jak może być to wszystko?

Minęła chwila, zanim Bella wyjaśniła. – To było widać później w wyrazie jego twarzy.

Angela uniosła brwi.

Bella ciągnęła dalej. – Nie był szczęśliwy czy zadowolony w żaden sposób. Po prostu patrzył na mnie jak… - zamknęła oczy, przypominając sobie wyraz twarzy Edwarda. Otworzyła je, nie mogąc więcej znieść tego wspomnienia. – To było tak jakbym, zrobiła coś okropnie złego.

Angela wyciągnęła rękę i sięgnęła po dłoń Belli. – Jestem przekonana, że to nie o tym myślał.

- Mam prawie dwa stopnie w komunikacji, Angela. Myślę, że potrafię rozpoznać oburzony wyraz twarzy.

- Bella…

Potrząsnęła głową. – Po za tym to nie ma znaczenia. Jestem pewna, że rano zostanie wszystko zapomniane.

- Ty jednak nie zapomnisz.

- Nie – powiedziała z tęsknotą w głosie.

- Ale, czy tego naprawdę chcesz?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Czy chcesz po prostu o tym zapomnieć i zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie stało?

- Co innego miałabym robić?

- Porozmawiać o tym z Edwardem? Ocenić jego reakcję? Mógłby zaskoczyć ciebie.

Bella rzuciła jej sceptyczne spojrzenie.

Angela wypuściła głęboki wdech, zanim powiedziała. – Przemyśl to. Co jeśli Edward nie był oburzony, tym co zrobiłaś? Co jeśli było to coś innego?

- Jak co?

Angela wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wiem. Może był zaskoczony?

- Cóż, taak. Ja też byłam zaskoczona.

- Dobrze. A co z szokiem? Czy kiedykolwiek byłaś tak kompletnie oderwana od rzeczywistości, że zajęło ci chwilę przetworzenie tego, co się naprawdę wydarzyło?

Bella myślała przez moment. Był jeden raz w szkole średniej, kiedy Bella przyłapała Emmetta, na umawianiu się z Lauren Mallory, a wyglądało to, jakby dostał się do drugiej bazy. To był naprawdę wstrząsający moment. Bella w końcu była w stanie, stawić czoło Emmettowi, ale jej bratu zajęło dużo więcej czasu, by to znieść. Po tym, Emmett nigdy nie miał żadnej dziewczyny w domu, a nawet po dzisiejszy dzień nigdy nie przyprowadził tam żadnej.

- No, tak sądzę – próbowała nie wzdrygnąć się na tamto wspomnienie.

Angela usiadła prosto. – Więc, może to przytrafiło się Edwardowi.

- Dobrze, ale kiedy pozbędzie się szoku, może będzie chciał po prostu o tym teraz zapomnieć. - Bella życzyła sobie, by móc, pozbyć się ze swojego mózgu wspomnienia, kiedy zobaczyła Emmetta z rękoma na piersiach Lauren.

Angela uniosła brwi na nią. – Czy nawet nie przyszło ci przez myśl, że może gdyby nie przeszkodziłby wam telefon od Alice, Edward pocałowałby cię z powrotem?

Bella zaśmiała się, ale kiedy zobaczyła poważny wyraz na twarzy Angeli, jej mina spoważniała. – Jesteś rzeczywiście poważna?

- Tak! Dlaczego w to, tak trudno uwierzyć?

- Ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy go pocałowałam, nigdy nie poczułam, że chciał pocałować mnie z powrotem.

- Poczekaj, co masz na myśli, mówiąc _za każdym _razem?

_ Cholera,_ pomyślała.

Wypuściła sfrustrowany oddech, zanim wyjaśniła, co wydarzyło się rano, po tym jak spędziła noc w jego pokoju.

- Czekaj, spałaś w jego pokoju?

- Tak, ale on spał na kanapie.

- Ale byłaś z nim, sama w jego pokoju?

- To nie tak, Angela.

- Dlaczego nie zaczniesz od początku, tak bym mogła zrozumieć.

Bella zaczęła od nocy przed tym, gdy Edward pokazał jej się swój pokój pierwszej nocy, kiedy została w domu Cullenów. Przeszła do wyjaśnień, jak była bardzo zmęczona, że poszła wkrótce spać i o tym, jak Edward wrócił do swojej sypialni, by ją obudzić. Potem opowiedziała Angeli, jak Edward wyjaśnił to, że on i Rosalie się nie spotykają. Bella w pośpiechu przeszła przez to, jak rozmawiali o tym, a w jakiś sposób Bella prawie go pocałowała.

- Co masz na myśli, prawie go pocałowałaś?

- Nasze usta ledwo się dotknęły. Alice przyszła po nas na śniadanie.

Angela otwierała i zamykała usta kilka razy, zanim powiedziała. – Więc, po prostu prawie go pocałowałaś, ni stąd, ni zowąd? Wyjeżdżasz z czymś takim! Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się przypadkowo.

Bella poruszyła się na swoim miejscu.

Angela rzuciła jej wyczekujące spojrzenie.

Po chwili, Bella opowiedziała Angeli jaki miała sen o Edwardzie, a kiedy się obudziła, znalazła jego rękę na niej.

Oczy Angeli się powiększyły. – Wow. Czy wykorzystał cię?

- Nie. Widocznie zagubiłam się między snem, a rzeczywistością - Bella opadła na oparcie fotela. – Możemy zmienić temat?

Angela ponownie uniosła swój kupek z kawą i prawie zaczerpnęła łyk, ale w porę przypomniała sobie, że nie była już dobra. Wstała z fotela i powiedziała. – Idę wziąć więcej. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Bella zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. – Nie, dzięki.

Patrzyła jak Angela zamawia. Alice była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale Angela była więcej niż pokrewną duszą. Angela nienawidziła dramatów, tak samo jak i ona. Twardo stąpała po ziemi i była rozsądna.

Angela wróciła i zajęła swoje miejsce. Tym razem wypiła swoją kawę, zanim ponownie wystygła.

Bella powiedziała. – O czym myślisz? – Angela była skupiona na swoim napoju od jakiegoś czasu, a cisza doprowadzała Bellę do szaleństwa.

Angela odetchnęła. – Dużo tego, by to pojąć.

Bella wyrwała róg z papierowej serwetki. - Wiem.

Angela usiadła na swoim miejscu. – Myślałam nad tym, co mi powiedziałaś i staram się być obiektywna, jak tylko mogę.

Bella uśmiechnęła się. Zawsze mogła liczyć na szczerość Angeli.

- Nie będzie ci się podobało to, co mam do powiedzenia.

Uśmiech z twarzy Belli wyparował.

Angela uniosła ramiona, by pozbyć się niepewności. – Może lepiej by było, gdybym się w to nie mieszała. Wyraźnie przygotowałaś swój umysł na to, jak chcesz z tym sobie poradzić.

Bella poprawiła się na miejscu. – Masz rację, ale szanuję twoje zdanie, Angela. Jeżeli jest coś, co myślisz, że powinnam wiedzieć, chcę byś mi powiedziała.

Angela uniosła brwi. – Nawet jeśli nie spodoba ci się to?

Bella wypuściła głęboki oddech.- Tak. Jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą naprawdę mogę o tym porozmawiać.

Angela przytaknęła.- Cóż, myślę że powinnaś dowiedzieć się, jak Edward się z tym czuje.

- Wiem jak się czuje.

Angela zmarszczyła brwi. – Naprawdę?

Bella wypuściła krótki śmiech.- Jestem malutką siostrą Emmetta. Czy myślisz, że postrzegałby mnie, jako kogoś innego?

- Nie możesz dłużej, używać tej wymówki. Minęły lata od średniej szkoły.

- Emmett i Edward byli nierozłączni. Tak naprawdę, mogliby być braćmi.

- Ale nie są - Angela opadła na swój fotel. - Nie jesteś nawet ciekawa, by dowiedzieć się, czy Edward może czuć coś więcej do ciebie, niż tylko przyjaźń?

- Biorę przyjaźń każdego dnia.

- Co? – Angela spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem na twarzy.

- Co jeśli powiedziałabym Edwardowi, jak się czuję, a on nie czuje w ten sam sposób? To spowodowałby, że sprawy między nim, a Emmettem byłyby naprawdę niezręczne. Plus, wiem, że zacząłby zachowywać się odmiennie w stosunku do mnie… - Bella zsunęła się z fotela.

- Bella? – Angela patrzyła teraz na nią ze skupieniem. – Co zamierzasz powiedzieć?

Bella spojrzała w dół na swoje dłonie, leżące na kolanach. – Wydaje się, jakbym odzyskała go z powrotem. Mój pierwszy rok w liceum był najgorszy. Pamiętasz, prawda?

Angela przytaknęła.

- Jeżeli znowu by zniknął… Jestem po prostu zadowolona z tego, co mogę dostać w tej sprawie, nawet jeśli to po prostu jego przyjaźń, będę szczęśliwa, zadowalając się tym.

- Bella – Angela poruszyła swój fotel trochę się zbliżając. – Czy naprawdę dobrze się z tym czujesz?

Zajęło jej to chwilę, ale Bella przytaknęła.

Angela się lekko uśmiechnęła do Belli. Następnie napiła się kawy. Usiadły razem w towarzyskiej ciszy. Angela sprawdziła swój zegarek. Było po dziesiątej, a miała wrócić do Bena.

Angela odwiozła Bellę do domu Cullenów. Nigdy nie widziała ich domu, a kiedy zaparkowała, opadła jej szczęka.

- Zostajesz tutaj?

Bella cicho się zaśmiała. – Taak. Fajny, co?

Angela kiwnęła głową.

Od kiedy zamierzały się znowu zobaczyć następnego dnia w pracy, zaplanowały wspólny lunch podczas przerwy.

Bella otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na zegarek. Miała kilka godzin, dopóki jej zmiana się zacznie, a później miała zajęcia. Po zajęciach, miała jechać z Edwardem do hotelu, gdzie miało się odbyć przyjęcie Alice. Zamierzali zobaczyć nakrycia stołów i spróbować menu przyjęcia. Alice żartobliwie nazwała ją, kolacją - randką, lecz Bella nie była rozbawiona.

Kiedy skończyła się szykować, Bella zaryzykowała i poszła do kuchni, by zwędzić jabłko na śniadanie. Była uradowana, że jedyną osobą w kuchni był dr Carlisle, który czytał gazetę przy stole. Podczas, gdy szukała idealnego jabłka, Carlisle wspomniał, że wyjeżdża za kilka godzin, aby zobaczyć się ze swoją siostrą Tanyą. Edward zabierze go na lotnisko.

Starała się być naturalna, na pytanie, gdzie w tej chwili był Edward, a Carlisle odpowiedział, że wrócił właśnie z biegania i brał prysznic.

Bella chwyciła butelkę wody z lodówki i powiedziała, że musi napisać wypracowanie, zanim pójdzie do pracy. Szybko przeprosiła i zniknęła w pokoju gościnnym.

Zamknęła drzwi i wyjęła z torby laptopa. Podłączyła słuchawki i rzuciła się w wir pracy. Fakt, że tylko piętro oddzielało ją od nagiego ciała Edwarda, powinno być wystarczająco rozpraszające. Bardziej naglącą sprawą było to, że teraz ona i Edward mieli być zupełnie sami na następne dwa dni i noce.

Bella była pochylona nad swoim laptopem, ale wciąż słuchała muzyki przez słuchawki, podczas, gdy szukała fragmentu tekstu, który chciała uwzględnić w swoim referacie. Pilnie pracowała przez około półtorej godziny. Udało się jej uspokoić.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna powiedzieć Emmettowi. Zastanawiała się czy Emmett będzie spokojny, że zostaje ona sam na sam z Edwardem. Następnie wywróciła oczami na sposób swojego myślenia. Emmett nie przejąłby się tym. Całkowicie ufał Edwardowi i była pewna, że Emmett czuł, że nic się nie stanie, gdy będzie sama z Edwardem. W rzeczywistości mogła wyobrazić sobie Emmetta, mówiącego coś w rodzaju, że może być równie dobrze jak pobyt w klasztorze.

Bella niemal wyskoczyła ze skóry, gdy poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Zerwała słuchawki z uszu i spojrzała nad swoimi książkami.

- Edward! Co do cholery! – Umieściła dłoń na swoim sercu, próbując uspokoić własny oddech.

Krótko się zaśmiał. – Przepraszam. Pukałem kilka razy, ale myślę, że twoja muzyka była za głośna. – Usiadł na łóżku obok niej. – Mój tata powiedział, że pracujesz nad wypracowaniem.

Jego włosy były wilgotne i pachniał, jakby wyszedł prosto spod prysznica. Nagle wyobraziła sobie Edwarda mokrego, z przebłyskami w swojej głowie. Bella poruszyła się na swoim miejscu. – Ach, tak. Właśnie szukałam czegoś, by umieścić w moim wypracowaniu.

- Oh – podniósł słuchawki włożył je na uszy. – O której wróciłaś zeszłej nocy?

Bella starała się skupić swoją uwagę z powrotem na książce, ale ciężko było jej się skoncentrować. Jaki do cholery był ten zapach? Był mocny z odrobiną korzenia wonnego.

- Co? – Zapytała, gdy zauważyła wyczekujący wyraz na jego twarzy.

Powtórzył swoje pytanie. – O której godzinie wróciłaś zeszłej nocy?

- Oh, wróciłam kilka minut po dziesiątej.

Spojrzał w dół na jej komputer. – Czekałem na ciebie.

_ O Boże. Czy zauważy, jeżeli przyłożyłabym swój nos do zgięcia jego szyi? _– Zastanawiała się.

Zamiast tego powiedziała. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałam, abyś na mnie czekał. Angela i ja miałyśmy naszą babską rozmowę, straciliśmy poczucie czasu.

- O czym rozmawiałyście? – Przeglądał jej listę odtwarzania.

- Wiesz, o tym co zwykle. Zakupach i butach.

Zaśmiał się. – Innymi słowy, rozmawialiście o facetach.

- Co? Dlaczego tak mówisz? – Zapytała obronnym tonem.

- Bella mam uwierzyć, że _spędziłaś_ godziny rozmawiając o zakupach i butach?

Bella otwierała i zamykała usta kilka razy, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Po chwili Edward powiedział. – Wow, zgadłem? Tylko żartowałem – zaśmiał się. – Więc o kim rozmawiałyście?

- O nikim – Bella powiedziała odrobinę za głośno. Ściszyła swój głos. – Rozmawiałyśmy o facetach w ogólnych warunkach.

- W ogólnych warunkach? Co to jest?

- Co masz na myśli?

- To brzmi jak ekskluzywny klub lub coś.

Bella zaśmiała się. – Chodzi mi o to, że nie rozmawiałyśmy o nikim szczególnym.

- Jesteś co do tego pewna?

- Tak!

Edward zmarszczył brwi na jej ton. – Dalej Bella, jesteśmy wszyscy przyjaciółmi. Możesz porozmawiać ze mną o swojej sympatii.

- Nie mam żadnej! – Potrząsnęła głową. Zniżyła ponownie swój głos, zanim powiedziała. – To co mam na myśli to, to, że nie ma nikogo, kto interesuje mnie w tej chwili.

Zmarszczył na nią brwi. – Naprawdę? – Jego głos był dokuczliwy.

Mogła poczuć jak czubki jej uszu płoną. – Tak. – Starała się być obojętna na ten temat, ale dało się słyszeć drżenie w jej głosie.

- Więc kim jest Pan Olśniewający?

Zamrugała kilka razy. – Co?

Obrócił ekran komputera, tak by mogła zobaczyć i wskazał na zatytułowaną listę odtwarzania. – Pan Olśniewający.

Bella poczuła jak jej całe ciało się rumieni. Próbowała zatrzasnąć laptopa, ale Edward trzymał go z dala od jej zasięgu.

Kliknął na ikonę i zobaczył, że w folderze była lista stu piosenek. – Pan Olśniewający jest bogaty. Dlaczego zdobył aż tyle piosenek?

Bella próbowała odzyskać laptopa, ale Edward blokował ją swoim ramieniem. Kiedy zrobiła ruch, by po niego sięgnąć, on owinął jedną z rąk wokół niej i odciągnął ją, tak jakby była małym dzieckiem.

- Jakie piosenki są dedykowane Panu Olśniewającemu? – Przewijał listę.

- Edward, ani mi się waż! – Podeszła do niego od tyłu i okręciła jednym ramieniem jego szyję w próbie duszenia. Udało się jej odciągnąć go, ale on opadł na nią, powodując, że Bella zamruczała na ten kontakt.

Edward zachowywał się tak, jakby bycie duszonym było codziennością. Uniósł laptopa Belli na poziom swojej twarzy.

Przeczytał tytuł jednej piosenki z listy. – _Turn Me On_, Nory Jones – wymamrotał.

Kliknął przycisk play, a leniwa melodia pianina rozbrzmiała w pokoju.

- Edward! – Bella starała się, sięgnąć ponownie po komputer, gdy zaczął śpiewać i wszedł w słowa: _Sitting at home waiting to be turned on_."

Edward przesunął laptopa w lewo, co pozostawiło go poza zasięgiem Belli. – Hmm. To bardzo prowokująca piosenka. Czy Pan Olśniewający naprawdę sprawia, że czujesz się w ten sposób? – Kliknął na następną piosenkę. – Co to jest?

Brzmienie perkusji i gitary odbiło się echem, a śpiewano znajomy refren _How long must you wait for it?_

Edward uśmiechnął się. – Pamiętam tę piosenkę. Pan Olśniewający ma dobry gust. – W złośliwy sposób powiedział. – Sądząc po piosenkach, jakie masz dla niego, wydaje się to jak

nieodwzajemniona miłość czy coś.

Kliknął na kolejną piosenkę. – Dlaczego masz tutaj tę piosenkę? - Nucący głos The Platters, rozbrzmiał w pokoju.

Bella dawno temu podała się, by zatrzymać Edwarda, ale jedno ramię miała owinięte wokół jego szyi, a drugim zjechała pod jego ramię. Jedna noga zwisała jej z łóżka, a druga była zahaczona o jedną z jego nóg. Jego plecy były przyciśnięte do jej klatki piersiowej, a jego waga najpierw była zaskakującą, ale ostatecznie uznała ją za komfortową.

Starała się uspokoić swój oddech i była szczęśliwa, że Edward wydawał się być, zbyt zajęty sprawdzaniem listy piosenek niż tym, jak mocno go trzymała.

Zajęło jej pół minuty przetworzenie jego pytania. Następnie zapytała. – Co nie tak jest z tą piosenką?

- Nic, po prostu… pamiętam, że słuchaliśmy jej kiedy byliśmy… - odłożył laptopa na łóżko, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Bella czekała, aż Edward będzie kontynuował.

- Pamiętasz polanę? – Jego głos był cichy.

- Tak – oczywiście, że pamiętała.

To była właściwie plotka w liceum Forks, że była tam łąka w pobliżu szkoły. Była trudne do znalezienia, ponieważ była odosobniona. Oczywiście znaczyło to, że było to idealne miejsce dla nastolatków. Emmett był na tropie znalezienia łąki, a Edward dołączył do niego, by pomóc mu ją odnaleźć. Oczywiście Alice i Bella nie mogły być pominięte, więc także zaoferowały się, by pomóc.

Podzielili się na pary. Wylądowała z Edwardem, podczas gdy Alice poszła z Emmettem. Nie pamiętała jak potoczyło się to w ten sposób, ale była szczęśliwa, że jest z Edwardem.

Nikt właściwie nie wiedział, gdzie ona była, a szukali około czterdziestu pięciu minut, kiedy Bella i Edward znaleźli ją. Ich pierwszym odruchem, było znalezienie Alice i Emmetta, ale kiedy weszli na środek łąki, otwarte niebo, a widok na gwiazdy nie był dłużej zakrywany przez drzewa. To był widok zapierający dech w piersiach.

Usiedli razem na środku polany i słuchali iPoda Belli. Siedzieli przy _Twilight Time_, patrząc na gwiazdy. To było podczas, kiedy sprawy między nią, a Edwardem były niepewne. Bycie z nim sam na sam, należało do rzadkości, ale to było wrodzone, by z nim być. Oparła głowę o jego ramię, a on przytulił ją ramieniem. Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, opuścili polanę.

Odnaleźli przyjaciół, czekających w ciężarówce Emmetta. Kiedy Emmett zapytał czy znaleźli polanę, Edward odpowiedział, że nie. Powiedział przyjacielowi, że zabłądzili i w końcu znaleźli drogę powrotną.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy nawet o tym rozmawiali odkąd odkryli ją te wszystkie lata wstecz. Jeżeli by o tym rozmawiali, zrujnowałoby to magię łąki.

- Zastanawiam się czy nadal tam jest – powiedział.

- Jest – skuliła się po tym jak słowa padły z jej ust. Była uradowana, że nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarzy.

- Skąd wiesz? – Odwrócił twarz w jej kierunku, ale nadal nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarzy.

Bella zamknęła oczy, walcząc ze skradającym się zawstydzeniem. – Jestem pewna, że nadal tam jest. Nie sądzę, by jeszcze ktokolwiek ją odkrył. Mam na myśli, że usłyszałabym coś na ten temat. – Nie mogła bardzo prosto powiedzieć mu, że była tam sama, kiedy wyjechał.

Zachichotał. – Niekoniecznie. Jeżeli jest tak piękna jak pamiętam, nie powiedziałby o tym nikomu.

Otworzyła oczy. – Tak, tak myślę.

- Więc… kim jest Pan Olśniewający?

Bella stłumiła jęk. Nie chciała wyjaśniać, jak dostał tę ksywę. Nadała mu ją nowa uczennica Bree, kiedy był w ostatniej klasie.

- To nie Jacob, tak?- Jego głos był tak cichy, że prawie go nie usłyszała.

Wypuściła krótki śmiech. – Nie, to nie Jacob.

- Więc kto?

- To nikt taki.

Zanim się dowiedziała, co się wydarzyło, Edward wyskoczył z łóżka z nią wciąż na sobie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wziął ją nieszkodliwe na barana, ale sposób w jaki chwycił ją za ramię, które było wokół jego szyi i tym jak zarzucił jedną z jej nóg wokół swojego biodra, powiedział Belli, że nie zamierza być delikatny.

- Edward, co ty robisz? – zapytała w panice.

- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć? – Jego ton był ostateczny.

Starała poruszyć się pod jego uściskiem, bez powodzenia. – Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Skierował się do drzwi. – Mamy jacuzzi z tyłu…

- Nie zrobisz tego – Bella próbowała się wyrwać, ale jego uścisk był mocny.

- Lub możemy się mocować – powiedział pół żartem, pół serio.

Bella nie mogła nic poradzić na swój śmiech. - Nie jestem Emmettem.

- Prawda, ale zawsze wydawało się, że sprawy między nami były bardzo uczciwe i uczuciowe. – Kiedy Bella nic nie powiedziała, ciągnął dalej. – Jeżeli wygrasz, nie będziesz musiała mi mówić, a jestem pewien, że dasz Emmettowi znać, że skopałaś mi tyłek, co byłoby upokorzeniem, z którym nie mógłbym dalej żyć. – Jego uścisk za jej kolanami zacisnął się. – Ale jeżeli ja wygram, nie tylko powiesz mi, kim jest Pan Olśniewający, ale też wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego wybrałaś takie piosenki do jego listy.

Bella wiedziała, że nie ma sposobu, by fizycznie pokonać Edwarda na mocowanie. Emmett nauczył ją, że jeżeli będzie miała do czynienia z kimś, kto będzie silniejszy od niej, ma walczyć nieczysto. Nieważne co by to było.

Rękę, którą miała na Edwardzie, przycisnęła do jego ciała. Zamiast walczyć, by się wyrwać, Bella wkradła się pod jego koszulkę i dłońmi przebiegła po nagiej klatce piersiowej.

Prawie poluzował uścisk na Belli, ale oprzytomniał. Jego głos załamał się. – Co ty robisz?

- Edward – powiedziała niskim głosem. Następnie trąciła czubkiem nosa miejsce za jego uchem, prawie tracąc panowanie nad sobą przez jego zapach.

- Bella? – Ledwo udało mu się powiedzieć.

Pozwoliła sobie dotknąć wargami jego ucha, podczas gdy wyszeptała. – Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, kim on jest?

Ręka, która zataczała kółka wokół jego piersi leniwie schodziła w dół, muskając jego brzuch i zatrzymując się tuż pod jego pępkiem.

- Edward – odetchnęła w jego ucho.

Poczuł ponownie usta na swoim uchu i rozpaczliwe starał się nie myśleć, gdzie jej ręka zmierzała. Głęboko w jego umyśle czuł głuche ostrzeżenie, że powinien zatrzymać Bellę, ale uczucia z jego porannego snu powróciły i nie chciał jej zatrzymać.

- Edward? – Zapytała ponownie.

- O czym mówiłaś? – Stracił wątek rozmowy, kiedy poczuł Bellę napierającą swoim ciałem na jego plecy.

Bella nie sądziła, że będzie tak łatwo go rozproszyć. Spodziewała się większego oporu i była trochę zawiedziona, gdy nie było żadnego. Zbadała sytuację, poruszając nogami, a Edward puścił ją i postawił na ziemi.

Odwrócił się i miał intensywny wyraz twarzy.

Bella chciała zrobić krok w tył, ale tuż za nią było łóżko. Ciężko przełknęła i powiedziała. – Nie myślałam, że będzie tak łatwo.

- Co będzie tak łatwe? – Bawił się końcówką pasemka jej włosów i schował go za jej uchem.

Zawahała się sekundę, zanim powiedziała. – By cię rozproszyć.

Przetworzył to, co powiedziała Bella i kiedy zrozumiał, wypuścił pasmo jej włosów, a jego oczy powiększyły się. – Masz na myśli, że to wszystko było sztuczką?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego niewinnie. – Wiem, że moje szanse mocowania się z tobą, są żadne, więc musiałam spróbować czegoś innego.

Mrugnął kilka razy, a jego usta częściowo były otwarte. Nie mógł znaleźć słowa, by określić, jak okrutną rzeczą było to, co zrobiła. Więc zamiast tego, zarzucił ją sobie na ramię, zmierzając ku drzwiom.

Bella wrzasnęła i powiedziała. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Musisz wejść do jacuzzi, by ochłonąć.

W tej chwili, Edward przeszedł przez drzwi, kiedy Bella uderzyła głową o framugę.

- Ałł – złapała się za tył głowy.

Edward odsunął się od drzwi, spojrzał na nią i zapytał zaniepokojonym głosem. – Nic ci nie jest?

Chciała wykrzyknąć nie i to, że jest idiotą, ale od kiedy nie była już przerzucona przez jego ramię, w przypływie złości, owinęła nogi dookoła jego klatki piersiowej i zmusiła go, by szedł do tyłu.

Zamiast spaść na jego plecy, jak miała nadzieję, Edward potknął się i udało mu się upaść na łóżko.

Oboje zamruczeli, kiedy upadli na łóżko. Tym razem Bella była nad nim.

Przeklęła, zanim powiedział. – To boli.

Edward był delikatny, kiedy przewrócił ją na plecy, upewniając się, że trzyma jedną dłoń za jej głową. Drugą ręką zebrał włosy z jej twarzy, odsuwając je na bok, delikatnie dotykając tyłu głowy. Bella syknęła, kiedy znalazł obolałe miejsce, którym uderzyła we framugę drzwi.

- Nie sądzę, by to było jakieś trwałe uszkodzenie – miał lekki uśmiech na ustach. – Masz wyjątkowo twardą głowę.

Wywróciła oczami. – Dzięki.

- Ten Pan Olśniewający, musi być kimś bardzo ważnym dla ciebie, jeżeli jesteś skłonna przejść przez uszkodzenia ciała, by chronić jego tożsamość.

Zamrugała kilka razy.

- Myślałaś, że zapomniałem? – Miał na twarzy zadowolony z siebie uśmiech.

Wypuściła krótki wydech. – Dlaczego jesteś taki ciekawy?

Filuterny uśmiech szybko zniknął. Uniósł ponownie pasemko jej włosów. – Myślę, że to naprawdę nie mój interes, tak?

Delikatnie się zaśmiała. – Będziesz zaszokowany, wiedząc kto to.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Czy to Emmett?

- Nie! - Tym razem nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Więc kto to jest?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Bella – powiedział niskim głosem. Leżał po swojej stronie, obok Belli, ale po chwili przeniósł ciężar ciała, tak aby jego górna połowa była przyciśnięta do niej.

Na tę reakcję, jej oczy powiększyły się. – Edward? Co ty…

Schylił głowę niżej i torował sobie linię szyi czubkiem nosa. – Dwóch może grać w tą grę.

_ O nie_, pomyślała. Stłumiła jęk, kiedy poczuła usta dotykające zagłębienia szyi.

- To niedorzeczne – ledwo udało się jej powiedzieć.

Położył dłoń na jej biodrze, był trochę rozczarowany, że nie potrzebowała żadnego przymilania, by się do niego zbliżyć.

- Edward – ledwo udało się jej powiedzieć, kiedy poczuła koniuszki jego palców, drażniące skórę pod brzegiem jej bluzki.

Ich oddechy były urywane. Edward uniósł głowę ze zgięcia jej szyi i zaczęli się na siebie gapić, zastanawiając się jak znaleźli się w tej sytuacji.

Zanim cokolwiek innego mogłoby się wydarzyć, usłyszeli dyskretny kaszel przy drzwiach.

Edward przeklął do siebie, a następnie głośniej powiedział. – Tato – nie kłopocząc się, by spojrzeć.

- Czy w czymś przeszkodziłem? – Dało się usłyszeć w jego głosie.

Edward miał już powiedzieć tak, ale Bella była szybsza i powiedziała. –Nie – wygramoliła się od Edwarda i nerwowo uśmiechnęła się do Carlisle'a.

- Przyszedłem tylko powiadomić Edwarda, że już prawie czas, by zawieść mnie na lotnisko. – Uśmiechnął się do nich lekko, zanim powiedział. – Co to były za wszystkie odgłosy wcześniej?

Edward usiadł i rzeczowym tonem powiedział. – Mocowaliśmy się.

Carlisle zmarszczył na niego brwi. – Czy tak dzieciaki nazywają to w dzisiejszych czasach?

Edward wywrócił oczami, a Bella poczuła jak jej policzki płoną.

Carlisle zaśmiał się i powiedział. – No cóż, kiedy skończycie się mocować, zabierzesz mnie na lotnisko? Musimy wyjechać w ciągu dziesięciu minut, jeżeli chcę złapać samolot.

Edward niechętnie uśmiechnął się do swojego ojca. – Pewnie, tylko daj mi minutkę.

Carlisle szczerze się do Belli uśmiechnął. – Miło było zobaczyć ciebie, Bella. I nie pozwól mojemu nieobliczalnemu synowi, posunąć się zbyt daleko.

Bella wiedziała, że musiała wyglądać jak pomidor. Udało się jej tylko wyskamlać na razie, zanim Carlisle zniknął.

Edward odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć. – Będziesz tutaj, kiedy wrócę?

Zniżyła brodę. - Właściwie planowałam się ruszyć. Słyszałam, że rock jest dla mnie idealny.

Podniósł jej podbródek z powrotem. – Nie ma powodu do zawstydzenia.

Bella wywróciła oczami. Była upokorzona faktem, że cieszyła się z tego, co z nią się działo, a Carlisle właśnie widział, jak bardzo jej się to podobało.

- Bella?

Sprawdziła, która godzina. – Właściwie, to muszę być wkrótce w pracy.

Jego wyraz twarzy był niespokojny. – Kiedy będziesz w domu po pracy?

- Mam poza tym zajęcia, więc nie wrócę późno dzisiejszego wieczora. – Też była niespokojna. – Następnie musimy iść do hotelu na weselny obiad.

- Zapomniałem o tym. – Edward zastanawiał się chwilę, a następnie powiedział. – Będziemy zatrzymywać się tutaj, po zajęciach, czy jedziemy prosto do hotelu?

- Alice zaznaczyła, że mam się tu najpierw zatrzymać – zawahała się, zanim powiedziała. – Chce, bym się przebrała przed wyjściem.

Zmarszczył brwi. – Przebrać? Dlaczego?

- Alice powiedziała, że kiedy już tam będziemy, będę szczęśliwa, że to zrobiłam.

Uśmiechnął się. – Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałbym, że stara się wysłać nas na randkę.

Bella zachichotała. - Zdecydowanie stwierdziłaby, że nie planowała, aby tak się stało.

- Edward? – Zawołał Carlisle z drugiego pokoju.

- Już zejdę – odpowiedział. Spojrzał na Bellę. – Więc, chyba nie zobaczę cię aż do wieczora?

Skinęła głową.

Spojrzał na nią, a potem na drzwi, tam i z powrotem kilka razy, próbując coś zdecydować. Po chwili, pocałował ją w policzek i powiedział. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

Wstał i podszedł do drzwi, uśmiechnął się do niej, zanim zniknął.

Bella podskoczyła na łóżku, kiedy usłyszała zamykanie drzwi frontowych. Była w takim oszołomieniu. Spojrzała ponownie na zegarek. Tak naprawę powinna wkrótce zbierać się do szkoły. Nadal musiała napisać wypracowanie, ale była bardzo chętna, by opowiedzieć Angeli o tym całym mocowaniu się, które zrobili.

Umysł Belli był lawiną różnych myśli. Prawie skończyła wypracowanie zanim przyszła pora, by iść do pracy, a musiała odwołać swój lunch z Angelą, ponieważ musiała wprowadzić ostateczne poprawki przed wydrukowaniem. Angela spodziewała się czegoś takiego po niej, więc podczas pracy, Ang przyparła ją do jednej z półek i zapytała co się stało.

Bella wyjaśniła, co wydarzyło się tego ranka z listą piosenek Pana Olśniewającego, mocowaniu i o tym jak próbowała odwrócić uwagę innej osoby od prawdziwej tożsamości Pana Oślepiającego. Angela słuchała tego z ochoczym zainteresowaniem, a kiedy Bella zakończyła opowieść o minionych wydarzeniach, Angeli zajęło chwilę przyswojenie informacji.

- I? – Bella zapytała zatroskanym tonem.

Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Angeli. – Musicie mocować się częściej.

- Angela!

- Bella, ostatniego wieczoru powiedziałaś, że chcesz byście byli przyjaciółmi, a dzisiejszego ranka mówisz mi, że praktycznie tarzaliście się w łóżku z rękami na sobie.

- To nie…

Angela uniosła dłoń. –Wy naprawdę musicie następnym razem zamknąć drzwi na klucz, by nikt wam nie przeszkodził.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć…

Angela odetchnęła z frustracją. – Nieważne. Powiedz kiedy skończycie z zaprzeczaniem sobie, ponieważ kiedyś w końcu odpuścicie, sprawy powinny potoczyć się bardziej interesująco.

Bella była zaskoczona komentarzem przyjaciółki.

Angela normalnie nie była tak dosadna, spojrzała przepraszająco na Bellę. – Wybacz. To było przekroczenie granicy.

Bella skinęła głową, ale nic innego nie powiedziała.

Po chwili powiedziała. - Czy było tak, zanim zaczęłam spotykać się z Benem?

Bella spojrzała w bok. – Co masz na myśli?

- Bella, nie kłam. Jestem pewna, że byłam wciąż bardzo frustrowana, kiedy nie byłam pewna, czy Ben chciałby się ze mną umówić.

- Nie, nie było – Bella starała się zabrzmieć przekonująco, ale nie myślała, że się udało.

- Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem. A ja powiem ci to, co ty powiedziałaś mnie.

Bella spojrzała na Angelę i czekała na ciąg dalszy.

- Po prostu zaryzykuj. Przynajmniej wtedy nie będziesz zawsze się zastanawiać.

Nie rozmawiały więcej o tym, ponieważ znalazł je bibliotekarz i powiedział, że jest więcej książek do ułożenia z powrotem na półkach. To był tydzień przed egzaminami, więc biblioteka była bardzo zajęta.

Kiedy była przerwa Belli, sprawdziła swój telefon i zobaczyła, że była tam wiadomość od Alice. Wysłuchała jej, kiedy Alice mówiła jej, że chciała upewnić się, że wpadnie do domu, by wziąć parę czarnych szpilek w drodze powrotnej do domu Cullenów. Bella oddzwoniła do Alice z zapytaniem, dlaczego są potrzebne jej szpilki, a Alice wyjaśniła jej, że będzie pasować do jej stroju, który będzie miała na sobie dziś wieczorem w czasie kolacji. Bella zamierzała zapytać o strój, ale Alice przerwała rozmowę, krótko mówiąc, że musi wrócić do pracy.

Właśnie wzięła buty od siebie z domu, a teraz była w drodze powrotnej do rezydencji Cullenów. Zajęcia były klapą, ale dokonała zmian w wypracowaniu. Dobrą sprawą było to, że były już egzaminy końcowe, a wszystko co musieli zrobić to zaliczyć zajęcia.

Zaparkowała samochód przed garażem i weszła przez tylne drzwi domu. Weszła do pokoju gościnnego, by włożyć swoje rzeczy, kiedy_ I'm Just a Girl_ zabrzmiało z jej telefonu.

Bella odebrała. – Alice, właśnie weszłam do twojego domu. Dasz mi chwilę oddechu?

Alice zaśmiała się. – Oddychaj ile chcesz, ale musisz zacząć się szykować.

Bella sprawdziła godzinę. – Jest jeszcze półtorej godziny do obiadu.

- Wiem. To niewiele czasu, ale powinno wystarczyć.

_ Powinno wystarczyć?_ – pomyślała Bella. Wszystko co miała zrobić to się przebrać. Co miałaby jeszcze ewentualnie do zrobienia?

- Idź do mojego pokoju i wyciągnij top i spódnicę, które chcę żebyś włożyła.

- Poczekaj – Bella wyszła z pokoju gościnnego i wspięła się po schodach, by dostać się do sypialni Alice.

- Jesteś już tam? – Zapytała Alice.

Bella właśnie otworzyła drzwi od jej pokoju. – Tak. Jestem – podeszła do szafy i otworzyła podwójne drzwiczki. – Jezu, Alice. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Zajęło kilka minut Belli, by znaleźć to co Alice chciała, by włożyła. Kiedy skończyła, wzięła ubrania i zaczęła wychodzić z pokoju Alice.

- Zanim wyjdziesz, idź do mojej łazienki.

- Po co?

- Chcę byś wzięła wałki do włosów, tak byś mogła nakręcić na nie swoje włosy.

- Alice, idziemy tylko coś zjeść. Nie muszę nakręcać po to włosów.

- Kiedy będziesz w Edgewater, zobaczysz o czym mówię. To naprawdę ekskluzywne miejsce. Będziesz zadowolona, że włożyłaś wysiłek w to, jak wyglądasz.

- Chyba tak. – Wzięła pudełko z wałkami. Z tym i ubraniami na ramieniu, zeszła na dół do pokoju gościnnego, podczas gdy balansowała z telefonem między uchem, a ramieniem.

- Poza tym, jestem pewna, że Edward również to doceni.

- Alice, co ty planujesz?

- Nic.

Bella powiesiła bluzkę i spódnicę na szafie w pokoju gościnnym i poszła do łazienki przygotować wałki.

- A i Edward zostawił mi wiadomość. Chce wiedzieć kim jest Pan Olśniewający.

Bella prawie potknęła się w drodze do łazienki. – Co?

- Nie miałam okazji, by do niego oddzwonić, ale pomyślałam, że to dziwne, że o to pyta. Czy to nie nazwa Bree…

- Nie mów mu!

- Co w tym wielkiego? Czy coś się stało?

Bella stała na środku pokoju z jedną ręką na głowie. – Raczej – Bella powiedziała Alice, że Edward widział jej playlistę zatytułowaną - Pan Olśniewający. – i pytał ją kim on jest.

Alice zaśmiała się. – Czemu mu nie powiedziałaś?

- Um, ponieważ byłoby to upokarzające.

- Nie, nie byłoby. Sądzę, że by mu się spodobało.

- Pomyślałby, że zwariowałam.

- Dlaczego byłoby to szaleństwem? Ma playlistę o tobie.

Serce Belli zatrzepotało w klatce piersiowej i musiała złapać oddech. – Zamknij się!

Alice ponownie się zaśmiała. – Nie wie, że ja wiem. Ostatecznie, jestem całkowicie pewna, że to o tobie.

- Co sprawiło, że myślisz, że to o mnie?

- Cóż, nie byłam pewna wcześniej. Mam na myśli, że jest to oznakowane _Piękna._ Myślałam, że po prostu zaczynał być emo lub coś, ale teraz nabiera to sensu.

Tym razem to Bella się zaśmiała. – To nie ja.

- Um, nie wiesz co twoje imię oznacza w języku włosku?

Bella otworzyła usta, by zaprzeczyć Alice, ale nie mogła. Jej mama czasami nazywała ją Piękną, kiedy była dzieckiem. Powiedziała swojej mamie, że nazywa się Bella, a matka powiedziała jej, że jej imię oznacza piękna po włosku. Bella była oszołomiona. Czy możliwe jest, że Edward ma dla niej playlistę?

- Więc, zamierzasz mu powiedzieć o Panu Olśniewającym? – Zapytała Alice.

Bella zamrugała kilka razy, pozbywając się oszołomienia. – Nie wiem.

- Myślę, że powinnaś.

- Może.

- Powinnaś zacząć się szykować. Jeżeli chcesz pożyczyć jakieś kosmetyki do makijażu, mam kilka w łazience. Ale upewnij się, że nałożyłaś trochę błyszczyku na usta.

- Dobrze.

- I chcę zdjęcie, zanim wyjdziesz, tak bym mogła zobaczyć efekt końcowy.

- Pewnie.

Alice zawahała się zanim powiedziała: - Bella, słyszałaś co powiedziałam?

- Tak. Makijaż, błyszczyk i zdjęcie zanim wyjdę.

Tym razem była Alice okazała się być zaskoczona. – Nie zamierzasz się ze mną kłócić o makijaż?

Bella poruszyła się w miejscu. – Nie.

- Oh. – Alice brzmiała na zaskoczoną.

- Cóż, lepiej już zacznę.

- Tak. Porozmawiamy później.

Rozłączyły się. Bella rzuciła telefon na łóżko i poszła na górę, by wziąć jakieś kosmetyki Alice. Miała bardzo dużo darmowych próbek z pracy, było nienormalne jak wiele tego leżało naokoło.

Normalnie włożyła by więcej zaciekłości w to, by walczyć z Alice, ale jeżeli to, co powiedziała jest prawdą, wtedy Bella chciała dobrze wyglądać wieczorem. Nie obchodziło ją gdzie idą, ale jeżeli Edward naprawdę myślał, że jest piękna, chciała czuć się piękna.

Kiedy wzięła rzeczy, których potrzebowała, wyszła z pokoju Alice i poszła na dół. Kiedy dotarła do kuchni, zauważyła, że Edward siedział na kanapie i skakał po różnych kanałach. Kiedy usłyszał jak Bella weszła, wyłączył telewizor, wstał i odwrócił się.

- Cześć – powiedział.

- Cześć, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś w domu.

- Właśnie wróciłem. Byłem na lunchu w mieście, a następnie zatrzymałem się na kawie.

- Wow, musi być miło być mężczyzną z wolnym czasem.

Lekko się zaśmiał. – Naprawdę ciężko pracowałem nad moim wypracowaniem tego ranka, więc pomyślałem, że zasługuję na przerwę.

- Skończyłeś?

- Prawie. Popracuję nad nim po kolacji – zauważył kosmetyki w jej dłoniach. – To na dziś wieczór?

Bella siłą woli nie zarumieniła się. – Tak. Alice powiedziała, że muszę włożyć trochę działania w mój wygląd na dzisiejszą kolację.

Zmarszczył brwi. – Jakiś szczególny powód?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Myślę, że miejsce do którego idziemy jest naprawdę ekstrawaganckie, a Alice powiedziała, że poczuję się lepiej, jeżeli będę wyglądać najlepiej jak umiem.

- To nie będzie zbyt trudne do zrobienia.

Bella poczuła jak jej serce skacze, ale trzymała w ryzach swoje emocje.

- Nie każdy jest obdarzony naturalnym pięknem. To wymaga wysiłku dla nas śmiertelników, by wyglądać w połowie tak dobrze w porównaniu do ludzi takich jak ty – jej ton był złośliwy.

Usta Edwarda były lekko rozszerzone, ale szybko się otrząsnął. – Źle to zrozumiałaś.

Bella zmarszczyła czoło.

Lekki uśmiech igrał w kącikach jego ust. – Twoje piękno nie musi w ogóle podejmować żadnych działań.

Bella uciekła wzrokiem, ale nic nie mogła poradzić na uśmiechanie się. Następnie powiedziała. – Wiesz, gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej, powiedziałabym, że próbujesz wprowadzić mnie w dobry nastrój. Czy jest coś, co powinnam wiedzieć o dzisiejszym wieczorze? Alice nie panuje żadnych niespodzianek, prawda?

Tym razem, Edward obszedł dookoła kanapę i ustał naprzeciwko Belli. – Nic, tego jestem świadomy.

Bella spojrzała i zauważyła, że miał rozbawiony wyraz twarzy. – Oczywiście, nie powiedziałbyś mi. Jesteś bardzo lojalny wobec Alice.

Uniósł swoje dłonie. – Przysięgam. Wiem tyle samo co ty.

Przymknęła na niego oko w zabawny sposób, tak jakby podejmowała decyzję, czy był prawdomówny. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała - Dobrze, ale zapamiętaj. Znam twoje słabości i mogę wydobyć z ciebie prawdę w taki czy inny sposób.

Zrobił krok w jej kierunku. – Moje słabości?

- Nie powinieneś mówić mi, że nie potrafisz mi odmówić – rzuciła mu złośliwy uśmiech.

Natychmiast Edward poczuł wybuch ognia w klatce piersiowej. – Jeżeli znasz tę prawdę o mnie wtedy… – jego oczy wlokły się po jej twarzy, zanim powiedział. – Wiesz też, że nie zajęłoby ci zbyt wiele wysiłku, by dostać to czego chcesz.

Bella zamrugała kilka razy. Jak sprawy potoczyły się tak szybko, z zabawy w tlący się ogień? Nigdy nie doświadczyła tak wielu sprzecznych emocji podczas jednej rozmowy. Zanim rozmawiała z Angelą i Alice, pomyślałaby, że Edward dokuczał jej, ale teraz, z jego palącą intensywnością w oczach, nie była pewna. Starał się być zabawny, ale emocje w jego oczach, zdradziły go, a Bella zdała sobie sprawę, że był poważny.

Edward zobaczył jej wahanie i zrozumiał, że spowodował jej dyskomfort. Przekroczył granicę, która spowodowała, że czuła się zakłopotana i żałował tego.

Odchrząknął i powiedział. – Lepiej idź się przygotuj. Jestem pewien, że Alice zamierza zadzwonić, by aktualizować plany.

Potrząsnęła głową, pozbawiając się otumanienia. - Racja, mojego zdjęcie, zanim pójdę na kolację.

Edward zmarszczył czoło. – Zdjęcie?

Bella lekko się zaśmiała. - Myślę, że chce się upewnić, czy ją posłuchałam.

Uśmiechnął się i właśnie wtedy zadzwonił jego telefon. Sprawdził dane dzwoniącego, zanim odebrał.

- Cześć Alice – powiedział, rzucając Belli łagodny uśmiech, który zniknął, kiedy powiedział – Co masz na myśli mówiąc, w co zamierzam się ubrać na kolację wieczorem?

Bella uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pomachała mu, zanim zniknęła w pokoju gościnnym. Poszła do łazienki. Wałki były gorące przystąpiła do nakręcania włosów. Nie mogła nic poradzić na uczucie zawrotu głowy na myśl, że wychodzi z Edwardem, myśląc że nie była to technicznie randka.

Edward gapił się na ekran swojego komputera, naprawdę nie czytając tego co tam jest napisane. Dotrzymał słowa i zaczął pracować po kolacji nad wypracowaniem. No cóż, próbował bynajmniej. Sprawdził godzinę i zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi przed monitorem przez ostatnie piętnaście minut.

Odepchnął na bok laptopa, który leżał na biurku i oparł się o krzesło. Nie był pewien jak czuła się Bella, ale oczekiwał, by spędzić z nią czas, a miał trudny moment, przyznając że wieczór się skończył.

Kiedy Alice zawołała go, by sprawdzić, co zdecydował włożyć na kolację, był lekko przygaszony, że mogłaby w niewielki sposób zarządzać czymś takim, ale kiedy wspomniała, że wybrała strój dla Belli, był bardziej otwarty, by wysłuchać jej propozycji. To nie było tak, że Bella była źle ubrana, ale kiedykolwiek Alice mówiła, co Bella ma włożyć, zawsze z trudem odrywał od niej oczy.

Alice postanowiła, że Edward powinien włożyć ciemne, wytarte dżinsy z koszulą z guziczkami przy kołnierzu w kolorze węgla. Koszula była prezentem od Alice, która byłą częścią kompletu, który był szyty na miarę dla niego. Był zaskoczony tym, że wybierała dla niego spodnie, ale powiedziała, że ciemne ubranie nie jest tak swobodne jak dopasowane dżinsy, a wtedy mu pochlebiała. Kiedy włożył na siebie strój, dał Alice kredyt zaufania. To był prosty strój, ale uzupełniał go bardzo dobrze.

Kiedy skończył się przygotowywać, zszedł na dół, by poczekać na Bellę. Był w pokoju dziennym i włączył telewizor. Naprawdę nic go nie interesowało, ale potrzebował czegoś, by pozbyć się napięcia nerwowego jakie czuł. Nie wiedział dlaczego czuła się w ten sposób. To nie była technicznie randka, ponieważ szli tam, by zrobić przysługę Alice, ale wszystkie inne uczucia związane z pierwszą randką, były tam: niepokój, ciekawość oraz oczekiwanie.

Bella wyszła z pokoju gościnnego zaledwie kilka minut później. Starała się wepchnąć do małej torebki jakieś rzeczy, więc na początku nie zauważyła Edwarda.

Alice dokładnie wiedziała, jak działać z pięknem Belli. Spódnica, którą włożyła, obciskała jej ciało we właściwych miejscach i pokazywała wystarczająco dużo nóg, by kusić wielbiciela. Szpilki zawiązane dookoła kostki, dodawały uwodzicielstwa do długich nóg. Bluzka była w śmiałym, rubinowym kolorze, którego normalnie nie ubrałaby, ale uderzająco kontrastował z jej jasną karnacją. Top odsłaniał jej nagie ramiona i dekolt.

A jej włosy. Były trochę potargane, a fale opadały dookoła jej ramion. Z jakiegoś powodu, Edward nic nie mógł poradzić, że wyobrażał sobie, jakby wyglądała bez ubrań, z włosami tak opadającymi jej na ramiona.

Kiedy skończyła upychanie torebki, spojrzała na niego. Jej twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie, ale szybko pozbyła się go i ciepło się do niego uśmiechnęła. Powiedziała – Wyglądasz bardzo… ładnie. – To zabrzmiało tak, jakby zamierzała powiedzieć coś innego, ale liczyła się ze słowami.

Edward uśmiechnął się i powiedział. – A ty wyglądasz bardziej niż ładnie.

Zauważył lekki rumieniec, który pojawił się na jej policzkach i spodobał mu się.

Wyszli na kolację i przyjechali do hotelu jakieś dwadzieścia pięć minut później. Edgewater było nabrzeżnym hotelem z widokiem na Zatokę Puget. Hotel posiadał elementy z północno – zachodniego Oceanu Spokojnego z takimi szczegółami jak kamienny kominek i drzewo w kolorze miodu na podłogach i na suficie. Oprócz zatoki, był też tam widok na góry Olympic. Dało się też tam wyczuć miejską atmosferę. Stoły w jadalni były przykryte białym obrusem, a do siedzenia wykorzystano bambusowe krzesła. Drzwi na balkon były zasłonięte białą tkaniną, a graniczyło to z szklaną ścianą, więc widok na wodę nie był utrudniony.

Alice dobrze wybrała, a Bella ucieszyła się, że wysłuchała jej rad. Jednakże, atmosfera hotelu była całkowicie zagubiona dla Edwarda.

Bella doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Zadzwoniła do Alice, by poinformować ją, że są w hotelu, a skończyło się na tym, że Bella większość czasu spędziła na rozmowie przez telefon. Nie przeszkadzało mu to za bardzo, ponieważ pozwoliło mu to obserwować ją.

W jednej sprawie zapytała go, czy pożyczy jej komórkę, ponieważ w jej telefonie bateria się rozładowała.

Prawie nie usłyszał pytania, ponieważ był rozproszony przez sposób, w jaki oblizała swoje wargi, po tym jak spróbowała jedzenia, które zaczęto podawać.

Kiedy skończyli z daniami, wyszli z hotelu i wrócili do domu. Jednakże rozmowa Belli z Alice przedłużyła się na jazdę w samochodzie, dopóki nie dostali się na miejsce. Alice była wytrwała w swoich staraniach, by uzyskać wszystkie szczegółowe informacje na temat jedzenia, rozmieszczenia i czy dobrze usłyszała. Alice zapytała Belli jak wygląda jadalnia, kiedy naturalne oświetlenie znikało. Alice była nieustępliwa, ale Bella poradziła sobie z tym wszystkim ze spokojem, który był nawet poza tolerancją Edwarda.

Przed zakończeniem rozmowy, Alice przypomniała przyjaciółce o ostatecznej przymiarce sukien druhen następnego dnia. Edward będzie jej towarzyszył, ale Alice, czekała na inną kobiecą okazję, zapytała Belli czy byłoby możliwym zaproszenie Angeli, by też poszła. Bella powiedziała, że zapyta czy jest wolna, ale nie dawała żadnej gwarancji.

Kiedy skończyła rozmawiać z Alice, Bella wróciła do wieczora. Tak naprawdę nie mógłby winić jej po przysłuchaniu się, przez co Alice ją prowadziła.

Edward wstał od biurka i się wyprostował. Był pełen niespokojnej energii i myślał, że pracując nad wypracowaniem, pomogłoby to jakoś, ale nie mógł się skoncentrować. Myślał nad tym, by wyjść pobiegać, ale było za późno, a nie podobał mu się pomysł zostawienia Belli samej, nawet jeśli było to tylko na krótko.

Nie miał telewizora w swoim pokoju, ponieważ nie było go w domu dość często, więc postanowił zejść na dół, by obejrzeć _Centrum Sportowe_, zanim pójdzie spać. Statystyki i wyniki sportowe, zawsze wydawały się mieć uspokajające działanie. Ponieważ miał już na sobie spodnie od piżamy, poszedł, by wziąć koszulkę, zanim zejdzie na dół.

Zanim zdążył się ubrać, zauważył, że Bella stała w jego drzwiach.

Spojrzał na nią z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy. – Jak długo tam stoisz?

Bella poruszyła się w miejscu. – Dopiero weszłam. - Właściwie nie zdradziła wcześniej swojej obecności, osłupiała tym jak się prostował. Zwykle to był nieszkodliwy gest, ale ponieważ jego klatka piersiowa była naga, Bella mogła wyraźnie zobaczyć jak jego mięśnie napinają się.

W ustach zrobiło jej się sucho.

Zawahała się zanim zrobiła krok do pokoju. – Pomyślałam, że chciałbyś to odzyskać - podała mu telefon komórkowy.

Przeszedł przez pokój, by wziąć od niej telefon. – Dzięki.

Miał lekki uśmiech na ustach, a ona zdała sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie może poczekać do rana. Na dole wydawało się bardzo ważnym, aby zwrócić mu telefon. Pomyślała, że jego rodzice chcieliby trzymać z dala od niego w przypadku awarii.

Właśnie zrozumiała, że mogliby z łatwością zadzwonić na telefon domowy, jeżeli nie złapaliby go przez jego komórkę.

Chciała siebie skopać za nie przemyślenie tego.

Bella powiedziała. – No cóż, pewnie jesteś zajęty. Wygląda na to, że pracujesz nad wypracowaniem – kiwnęła głową w kierunku otwartego laptopa.

Poszedł do biurka i położył telefon na biurku obok komputera. Następnie potarł sobie tył karku. – Tak, byłem. – Nie musiała wiedzieć, że jest niespokojny. Nie pomogło to, że przyszła do jego pokoju, tylko w jego koszulce od footballu.

- Cóż, pozwolę ci do niej wrócić.

- Dzięki za przyniesienie telefonu.

Stali tam przez chwilę, zanim Bella odwróciła się, by wyjść. Dotarła aż do drzwi i zatrzymała się. Stojąc do niego tyłem.

- Bella?

Minęła chwila, zanim obróciła się. – Właśnie myślałam… jeżeli pracujesz nad swoim wypracowaniem…

Zrobił krok do przodu. – Tak?

- W każdym razie będziesz, prawda?

Skinął głową.

- No cóż, zamierzałam czytać mój egzamin końcowy. I… - spojrzała w dół na dłonie splątane razem. W końcu spojrzała w górę i powiedziała. – Myślałam czy mogłabym przyjść tutaj i czytać, podczas gdy będziesz pracować.

Zmarszczył brwi.

Bella uniosła dłonie. – W porządku. Tylko myślałam – nieważne – odwróciła się, by wyjść.

- Czekaj Bella – poszedł za nią.

Odwróciła się kiedy doszedł do drzwi.

Powiedział. – To dla mnie pasuje.

Bella zawahała się, zanim powiedziała. – Nie musisz mówić tak. Ja tylko… Jestem przyzwyczajona do tego, że Emmett może po prostu być na korytarzu. Wiem, że to głupie.

- Nie, nie jest – Nic nie mógł poradzić, na bycie trochę rozczarowanym, tym że nie chciała z nim zostać z innych powodów. – Jeżeli chcesz wziąć swoją książkę i wrócić, będę tutaj - rzucił jej uspakajający uśmiech.

- W porządku – odwzajemniła uśmiech i zeszła na dół, by wziąć książkę.

Prawdą było, że brakowało jej Edwarda. Mimo, że byli razem przez cały wieczór, czuła się jakby tak naprawdę nie spędziła z nim czasu. Rozmawiała przez większość czasu z Alice, a chciała mieć trochę czasu, aby porozmawiać z Edwardem. Kochała Alice, ale nic nie mogła poradzić na uczucie lekkiej frustracji przez uwagę jej przyjaciółki do szczegółów o jedzenie i salę do jedzenia. Bella myślała, że Alice chce pomóc jej z Edwardem, a Bella tym razem, była na to otwarta, Alice wydawała się być nieświadoma tego wieczoru. Zrozumiała, że Alice pewnie, naprawdę martwi się ślubem.

Znalazła książkę i zgasiła światło w pokoju gościnnym. Zwolniła tempo, więc nie wyglądało na to, że śpieszyła się by wrócić. Zatrzymała się w kuchni po dwie butelki wody, zanim wróciła do pokoju Edwarda.

Kiedy tam dotarła, Edward siedział z powrotem przy biurku i pisał bez przerwy na komputerze.

Postawiła wodę na rogu biurka. – Pomyślałam, że będziesz chciał jedną.

- Dzięki – nie oderwał wzroku od komputera.

Bella postawiła swoją butelkę na nocnym stoliku przy jego łóżku. Następnie usiadła i otworzyła książkę. Jedynym dźwiękiem było pisanie Edwarda na klawiaturze.

Po chwili, Edward powiedział. – Wiesz, poradziłaś sobie z Alice bardzo dobrze – nie przestał pracować.

Spojrzała znad książki. – Dzięki. Nie myślałam, że kiedykolwiek odpuści.

Cicho się zaśmiał. – Czy myślisz, że będzie aż tak straszna jutro przy przymiarce?

- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Chodzi mi o to, że ona już widziała sukienki. Ale wtedy znowu, to dobry pomysł, by Angela poszła z nami. Alice pewnie nie uwierzy mi, jeżeli powiem, że wszystko w porządku.

- Co? Nie ufa twojemu osądowi? – Powiedział w dokuczliwy sposób.

- Nie kiedy idzie o ubieranie, ale nie mogę jej tak naprawdę winić. Kiedy przeprowadziła mnie przez swoją szafę, nie mogłam odnaleźć różnicy między spódnicami a tą, którą chciała bym włożyła.

- Jaki był inny wybór?

- Jedna była ta, którą włożyłam, a inną była mini – spódniczka.

Zmarszczył brwi nawet myśląc, że Bella nie widzi jego twarzy. – Mini – spódniczka? – to był męski odruch.

Bella zachichotała. – Nie było mowy, bym to włożyła. Ledwie weszłam tą, którą miałam dzisiejszego wieczoru. Alice jest niższa ode mnie. Mini - spódniczka byłaby nieprzyzwoita.

Edward odchrząknął. – Tak, to byłoby straszne. – Chociaż po tym wszystkim, nie brzmiał szczerze.

Bella spojrzała w dół na swoją książkę, ale po mniej niż minucie, nie mogła nic poradzić na podniesienie wzroku i oglądanie jak Edward pisze. Nadal był bez koszulki, a ona nie mogła utrzymać oczu z daleka. To nieczęsto się zdarzało, ale kiedy przestał, by użyć myszki na ekranie komputera, mięśnie na jego plecach nieco się napięły.

Ciężko przełknęła. Dobrym pomysłem było przyniesienie butelki wody ze sobą. Wzięła ją i wypiła łyk.

Po tym jak Bella zniknęła na dole, gdyż poszła po książkę, Edward ponownie zainteresował się wypracowaniem. Potrzebował czegoś, by zająć tym ręce. Wiedział, że śpi ona w jego koszulce, ale widząc ją w niej było całkowicie inną sprawą. Starał się nad tym nie rozpamiętywać, ale nic nie mógł poradzić, zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście włożyła niebieskie koronkowe spodenki pod jego koszulkę. Jego pisanie stało się bardziej energiczne w celu zablokowania obrazu w jego głowie. Edward powiedział. – Więc, masz jakieś wieści od Emmetta?

- Właściwie to nie – Bella przyłożyła nakrętkę na butelkę. - To dziwne. Kiedykolwiek wyjeżdża, zawsze dzwoni i sprawdza co u mnie.

- Jestem pewien, że jest po prostu zajęty.

Bella nie mogła powstrzymać małego śmiechu. – Pewnie masz rację.

- Co jest takiego zabawnego?

Zawahała się zanim powiedziała. – Rosalie miała go zaskoczyć.

Przestał pisać i odwrócił głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. – Naprawdę? - Ponownie zwrócił twarz do ekranu i zachichotał. – To by tłumaczyło sprawy w takim razie.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Znając twojego brata i Rosalie, oni prawdopodobnie… - poprawił się na siedzeniu i zawahał się zanim kontynuował. – Jestem pewien, że spędzają mnóstwo czasu by się nawzajem poznać.

Bella cicho parsknęła. - Czy zapomniałeś, że Emmett jest moim bratem? Biedna Rosalie.

- Biedna Rosalie? – Edward przestał pisać i obrócił się. - Emmett nigdy nie zmarnował szansy.

Bella zmarszczyła czoło. – Emmett nie jest za bardzo subtelny. Jestem pewna, że ona jest poza jego… po za nim.

Edward się zaśmiał – Emmett nie musi być subtelny co do Rosalie. Jeśli coś, Rosalie… jest bardzo zdeterminowana, kiedy… ma na czymś oko czy nad kimś, w tym przypadku.

- Wydawała się być naprawdę zdenerwowana co do spotkania z Emmettem, podczas gdy tam był.

- Naprawdę? – Myślał nad tym przez minutę. – To nie brzmi jak Rosalie.

- Dlaczego? Nie była zdenerwowana?

- Rosalie nigdy się nie denerwowała niczym. Jest naprawdę pewna siebie i używa tego, by dostać tego co chce.

- Sprawiasz, że wydaje się… zadziorna.

- Bo jest – Edward spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

Bella zmarszczyła na niego brwi. – Mówisz tak z doświadczenia?

Zamrugał kilka razy, zanim powiedział. – Może.

Bella zmarszczyła brwi. – Ty i Rosalie…

Uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Nie. Tylko wyszliśmy razem parę razy.

- Więc, skąd wiesz, że ona…

Edward krótko westchnął. Zawahał się, zanim powiedział – Była bardzo zdecydowana… zobaczyć czy bylibyśmy zgodni.

Belli opadła szczęka.

Uniósł dłonie. – Ale do niczego nie doszło.

Zmarszczyła na niego brwi. – Nic?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Czy jest dobra w całowaniu?

Poprawił się na swoim miejscu. – Nie mogę o tym mówić.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Bella! To dziwne.

- Jestem tylko ciekawa. Jest piękna, więc nie byłabym zaskoczona, jeżeli jest.

Edward miał lekko niezadowoloną minę na twarzy. Odwrócił się do ekranu i zaczął pisać.

Bella zwróciła z powrotem swoją uwagę na książkę. Czuła jak jej gardło zaczyna się ściskać. Brak odpowiedzi ze strony Edwarda potwierdziły to, co myślała. To była jej wina, że pytała, ale musiała wiedzieć. Czuła się głupio. Rosalie mogła prawdopodobnie rozniecić w facecie ogień. Była pewna, że jej poziom umiejętności w dzień wcześniej z Edwardem, prawdopodobnie był równoznaczny z zapalniczką, to tylko iskra i nie może powodować jakichkolwiek płomieni.

Zdecydowała, że powinna wrócić na dół. Bellę ogarnęło poczucie nieudolności. Czuła się głupio za ujawnienie swoich nadziei.

Chciała zejść z łóżka, kiedy Edward powiedział. – Jeżeli uważasz, że wygląd jest skoligowany z tym, jak dobrze całuje dana osoba, to musisz być cholernie dobra w całowaniu.

Bella zamrugała kilka razy. Edward nadal pisał i nie odwrócił się. Jego głos był bardzo cichy, nie była pewna czy miała to usłyszeć.

Nie była pewna, co powinna zrobić. To był taki długi dzień. Była zmęczona i nie potrafiła skoncentrować się na książce. Myślała, że jej pierwotna decyzja, by wrócić na dół była słuszna, jeżeli tylko się zbierze w sobie. Zastanawiała się, czy Edward myślał o niej w ten sposób. To było prawie nie do zniesienia.

– Jak długo zamierzasz zostać?

Była krótka przerwa w pisaniu, ale potem kontynuował. – Um, nie wiem. Dlaczego?

- Tylko zastanawiałam się, kiedy powinnam wrócić na dół.

Tym razem przestał pisać i znowu się odwrócił. Bella była oparta o jego łóżko i siedziała przy zagłówku. Siłą woli zmusił swoje oczy, by nie gapić się na jej gołe nogi.

Zawahał się, zanim powiedział. – Wychodzisz?

- Cóż, jestem pewna, że zamierzasz w końcu iść spać, więc pomyślałam, że kiedy byłeś gotowy do łóżka, powinnam wrócić do własnego.

- Myślałem, że nie lubisz być sama na dole.

Spojrzała w dół na swoja książkę i bawiła się rogami stron. – Nie. Tylko, że…

- Co? – Rzucił jej zainteresowane spojrzenie.

Spała na dole sama wcześniej, kiedy Edwarda nie było, więc to nie powinno robić różnicy. Ale robiło, ponieważ teraz wiedziała, jak to jest być w jego ramionach śpiąc, a nie potrafiła nie mieć nadziei, że to mogłoby się znowu wydarzyć.

Głęboko westchnęła zanim powiedziała. – No cóż, pierwszej nocy kiedy tu byłam, spałam w twoim łóżku, które było wygodne. Następnej nocy, zasnęliśmy razem - Zdała sobie sprawę, że mogła za dużo powiedzieć więc dodała. – Następnie ostatniej nocy, wiedziałam, że spałeś na kanapie, która znajduje się tuż przy pokoju gościnnym.

Edward odwrócił fotel, by na nią spojrzeć i czekał na jej kontynuację.

Poruszyła się na swoim miejscu i po chwili powiedziała. - I tak już przyzwyczaiłam się mieć ciebie blisko w nocy – spojrzała na niego. – Chciałam tylko zostać dopóki nie skończysz, potem poszłabym spać.

Usta Edwarda były częściowo otwarte, ale opamiętał się i powiedział. – Nie musisz wracać, jeśli nie chcesz.

Zmarszczyła czoło. – Ale co z tobą?

- Mogę spać na kanapie lub… - patrzył na nią przez chwilę, zanim powiedział. – Mogę zostać tutaj z tobą.

Bella miała gładkie czoło, ale ciężko przełknęła. – Zostać?

- Tylko jeśli mnie chcesz.

Bella spojrzała znowu w dół na swoją książkę i zaczęła zginać i rozginać rogi książki. – Jak innej nocy, kiedy zostałeś.

- Takk.

Spojrzała na niego i zauważyła, że się przyglądał, czekając na jej odpowiedź. – Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że jest to coś, co musisz zrobić. Chodzi mi o to, że jeżeli Emmett byłby tutaj, powiedziałby, że jestem dużą dziewczynką i zaczynam głupieć.

- Cóż, Emmetta tutaj nie ma – lekko się do niej uśmiechnął.

Nie wiedziała czemu, ale to oświadczenie wywołało w niej lekki dreszczyk emocji. Natychmiast pozbyła się tego, nie czekając, by dać się temu ponieść.

Edward zrozumiał jej milczenie jako coś niewygodnego. Wyglądała jakby coś kontemplowała. Zdał sobie sprawę, że może próbować znaleźć sposób, by powiedzieć mu, że nie chce go w tym samym łóżku co ona, ale starała się znaleźć sposób, by mu milutko pozwolić.

I powiedzieli w tym samych czasie.

- Bella w porządku, jeżeli nie chcesz…

- Chciałabym żebyś został.

Edward spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem na twarzy. – Słucham?

Kosztowało ją to trochę wysiłku, aby to powtórzyć. – Chciałabym żebyś został.

- Jesteś pewna?

Gapili się na siebie przez pół minuty.

Następnie powiedziała. – Pewnie powinieneś wrócić do pracy.

- Myślę, że wystarczy na dziś – nawet nie spojrzał na komputer.

- Oh – po chwili Bella zatrzasnęła swoją książkę i odłożyła ją na stolik nocny.

Minęły kolejne trzydzieści sekund, zanim Edward powiedział. – Leżysz na mojej stronie.

Bella zamrugała, a następnie się zaśmiała. – Przepraszam – przesunęła się na prawą stronę łóżka.

Edward zamknął klapkę od swojego laptopa i poszedł zgasić światło, zanim pójdzie do łóżka. Bella odrzuciła kołdrę i już była pod nią.

Usiadł i odwrócił się twarzą do Belli. – Chciałabyś pożyczyć szorty?

Zmarszczyła czoło. – Dlaczego?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Myślałem, że byłoby ci bardziej komfortowo w ten sposób.

Nie mogła przestać się śmiać. – Cóż, właściwie bardziej komfortowo jest bez nich.

Odwrócił się i powiedział. – Oczywiście – sięgnął ręką do nocnej lampki, by ją zgasić, następnie wszedł do łóżka i okrył się kołdrą .

Leżeli w ciemnościach, cicho przez kilka minut. Tym razem było inaczej niż ostatnio i nie byli pewni, dlaczego. Światło księżyca rzucało delikatną poświatę w pokoju, a na zewnątrz było cicho. To w rzeczywistości było bardzo odprężające, ale w powietrzu była taka atmosfera, którą oboje mogli poczuć.

Po chwili Bella powiedziała. – Zwykle sypiasz bez koszulki?

- Taak. Dlaczego pytasz?

Bella wzruszyła ramionami, chociaż wiedziała, że nie mógł zobaczyć. – Emmett śpi w koszuli i spodniach od piżamy.

- Aha – po chwili powiedział. – Chcesz bym założył koszulę?

- Nie – odchrząknęła, zanim powiedziała. – Chodzi mi o to, że nie musisz tego robić, jeżeli tak zwykle śpisz.

Nic nie powiedział, więc zdała sobie sprawę, że może powoli zasypia.

Po chwili, Edward powiedział. – Nadal nie śpisz?

- Tak – powiedziała.

Zaśmiali się, ale było to nienaturalne.

- Masz problem z zaśnięciem? – Zapytał.

- Tak. Nie wiem dlaczego. Właściwie próbuję, ale… nie wydaje mi się, abym wyłączyła mój umysł.

- Tak. Ja również – powiedział.

- Jak zasnęliśmy ostatnim razem?

Przez chwilę była cisza, zanim Edward powiedział. – Rozmawialiśmy, a ty zaczęłaś zasypiać. I…

Nie musiał mówić reszty. Zasnęli we własnych ramionach.

Napięcie w pokoju robiło się nie do zniesienia.

- Może powinnam wrócić do pokoju gościnnego.

- Lub ja mógłbym pójść spać na kanapie.

Ale żadne z nich nie ruszyło się by wyjść.

Bella powiedziała. – To głupie. Odwróciła się na swojej stronie, by na niego spojrzeć. – Powinniśmy być w stanie po prostu zasnąć, zgadza się?

Edward wymamrotał tak.

- Dobrze – Bella poprawiła sobie poduszkę i poprawiła się na własnym miejscu. – Dobranoc Edward.

Edward nawet nie poruszył się na swojej stronie. - Dobranoc, Bella.

Odwrócił głowę, by na nią spojrzeć i odgadnąć jej wyraz twarzy. Przyglądał się jej twarzy przez chwilę i zauważył, że leżała na swojej stronie, ale jej oczy były zamknięte.

Oglądał ją dopóki zauważył, że jej oddech się wyrównał. Sięgnął po jej rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Kiedy się nie obudziła, uniósł swoje ramię i delikatnie przyciągnął ją do siebie tak, by jej głowa wylądowała na jego klatce piersiowej.

Jej oddech był ciepły przy jego gołej skórze. Wrażenia jakie stworzył, uświadomiły mu, że prawdopodobnie powinien włożyć koszulkę.

Po chwili powiedziała. – Edward?

Jego oczy całkowicie się otworzyły, a ciało napięło. – Bella?

- To miłe.

Odprężył się trochę.

Cichym głosem, ciągnęła dalej. – Mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Uśmiechnął się w ciemności i powiedział. – Mi to pasuje.

Napięcie w pokoju, zmniejszyło się do minimum. Kiedy poczuł, że oddech Belli znowu się wyrównał, pocałował czubek jej głowy i zamknął oczy. Szybko po tym zasnął.

Bella nie mogła całkowicie zasnąć i obudziła się, kiedy poczuła pocałunek Edwarda na czubku głowy. Zastanawiała się czy będzie z tego coś więcej, ale kiedy poczuła, że jego oddech stał się spokojniejszy, a serce biło wolniej, zdała sobie sprawę, że zasnął.

Czuła się trochę rozczarowana, ale tak naprawdę nie mogła zostać smutna na długo. Była ponownie w ramionach Edwarda i rozkoszowała się faktem, że nie miał nic przeciwko temu.


	10. Rozdział 10  Doświadczenia

**Rozdział 10 – Doświadczenie**

_**Oh, czemu nie mogę tego ignorować?  
>Wciąż się poddaję<br>ale powinnam wiedzieć lepiej  
>Bo było coś w sposobie w jaki na mnie patrzyłeś,<br>To dziwne, że wszystko się zmienia  
>Ale nie to, że cię pragnę<br>tak desperacko**_

_Desperately_- Michelle Branch

Po raz pierwszy Edward cieszył się, że nie musiał odsłaniać zasłon z okna. To nie było tak oślepiające światło, które zwykle budziło go rankami, ale było wystarczająco jasno, by zauważyć delikatną poświatę w pokoju. W rzeczywistości, normalnie spałby teraz, gdyby nie fakt, że Bella była z nim.

Obudził się, ponieważ szturchnęła go w ramię. Zdarzyło się to wielokrotnie w ciągu nocy. Zmieniał pozycję, myśląc że Bella potrzebowała więcej miejsca, ale ona jedynie przysuwała się bliżej.

Przypomniał sobie, że ostatnim razem wierciła się, aby się odwrócić. Był smutny, że stracił z nią kontakt, ale Bella wypowiedziała jego imię przez sen, więc położył się za nią i zarzucił swoje ramię na nią. Westchnęła z zadowoleniem i ponownie pogrążyła się w głębokim śnie. Edwardowi chwilę zajęło ponowne zaśnięcie, bo był szczęśliwy, że podobała się jej ich bliskość, tak samo jak jemu.

Tym razem ze światłem rozlewającym się po pokoju, mógł ją zobaczyć. Podparł sobie głową wolną ręką i patrzył na Bellę. Jej włosy wyglądały jak stóg siana, więc delikatnie zebrał kilka kosmyków z dala od jej twarzy. Jej czoło było gładkie i miała spokojny wyraz twarzy.

Kiedy jego oczy powędrowały wzdłuż jej ciała, zauważył, że kołdra skopana była na dół. Był ostrożny, kiedy puszczał Bellę, by sięgnąć po kołdrę aby ponownie ją przykryć. Kiedy zaczął, ciągnąć okrycie w górę, jego oczy błądziły po nagich nogach Belli, po czym rozszerzyły się kiedy zahaczył o rąbek jej koszuli.

Tuż poniżej brzegu koszuli jego oczom ukazały się srebrno-niebieskie, koronkowe majtki.

Przebiegł ręką po włosach i otulił kołdrą Bellę. Położył się powrotem, upewniając się, że zostało między nimi trochę przestrzeni. Leżał na plecach z jedną ręką na oczach.

Musiał wstać z łóżka. _Już!_

Jego umysł krzyczał na niego by wyjść, ale jego ciało nie mogło się poruszać. Stawało się nie do zniesienia, leżenie obok niej, ale nie był w stanie zrobić tego, co chciał. Właściwą rzeczą do zrobienia, było zostawienie Belli teraz i pozwolenie jej spać. Zrobił to, kiedy ostatnim razem spał z nią w tym samym łóżku i do niczego nie doszło.

Cóż, tak naprawdę to nie.

Ostatnim razem obudził się przed Bellą. Oglądał ją w czasie snu i był w tej samej sytuacji, kiedy decydował czy wyjść czy też nie. Usunął zabłąkany kosmyk z jej twarzy i delikatnie musnął jej policzek. Spowodowało to lekki uśmiech na jej ustach, który zachwycił Edwarda. Postanowił zostać, ale wtedy Alice go przyłapała i powiedziała, że rodzice chcą z nim porozmawiać.

Ale Alice nie było tutaj. Nikogo nie było.

Nie był pewien czy był zadowolony czy przerażony myślą, że nie było nikogo, by zatrzymać go tym razem.

Postanowił, że musi wyjść. Nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie wykorzystania Belli w ten sposób. Emmett przełamałby go na pół.

Ale zanim mógł się poruszać, Bella powiedziała ospałym głosem. – Edward?

Zabrał rękę z twarzy i powiedział – Tu jestem. –Przewrócił się na bok.

Bella położyła się na plecy, a następnie przewróciła się na bok twarzą do niego. Przysunęła się bliżej niego.

Jej oczy były nadal zamknięte, kiedy mamrotała – Jest zimno. – Następnie wtuliła twarz w jego szyję i okręciła ramię wokół niego.

Edward naciągnął kołdrę tak, by znalazła się na jej ramionach. Ten manewr wydawał się spowodować więcej miejsca miedzy nimi, a Bella przysunęła się bliżej, zanurzając jedno kolano między jego nogi.

Gdyby Bella potrafiła czytać w jego myślach, wiedziałaby że on przygotowywał się do wyjścia. Teraz robiła wszystko co mogła, by go tam zatrzymać. To była słodko-gorzka tortura.

Trzymał ją, słuchając jej spokojnego oddechu. Próbował się odsunąć od niej, ale przytuliła się do niego okręcając rękę dookoła jego i splatając nogę z jego nogą. Ciężko przełknął, na to jak przyciskała swoje ciało do jego. Przechylił głowę do tyłu, by w końcu uwolnić się od zapachu jej włosów.

Bella poruszyła głową, kiedy poczuła nieobecność szyi Edwarda. Wydobyła z siebie dźwięk niezadowolenia, a Edward zamknął oczy we frustracji. Nie było wystarczające, że mógł dotknąć i poczuć ją, wydawało się jakby też chciała, by wdychał jej zapach.

Zaczerpnął powoli powietrze i otworzył oczy. Zawahał się zanim, przechylił głowę w dół. Bella nie odwróciła głowy, co dało mu pełen widok na jej twarz. Trzymał rękę przy swoim boku, ale nic nie mógł teraz poradzić, że sięgał w kierunku twarzy Belli. Jego dotyk był zdecydowany i przejechał delikatnie kciukiem po jej dolnej wardze.

Bella westchnęła i lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach.

Nie mógł powstrzymać tego, co zrobił następnie.

Sięgnął po jej szyję, pochylił się i pocałował ją. Jego usta były najpierw niepewne, smakując. Ale delikatność i ciepło jej ust to było zbyt wiele i lekko przycisnął swoje wargi powodując stanowczy pocałunek na jej ustach. Bella poruszyła się, a on cofnął.

Zatrzepotała oczami. – Co…

- Przepraszam. Nic nie mogłem poradzić….- Wyjął rękę za jej szyi i położył na swoim biodrze.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Patrzyła na jego ze zdezorientowaniem na twarzy.

_Ona nie wie?_ Pomyślał. Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie i powiedział- Obracałem się trochę. Przepraszam jeśli cię obudziłem.

Rzuciła mu urażony wyraz twarzy. – Miałam też wspaniały sen.

Jego brwi podskoczyły. – O czym śniłaś?

Potrząsnęła głową i przycisnęła twarz do poduszki.

Edward sięgnął i zgarnął jej włosy do tyłu, ale Bella utrzymywała twarz w ukryciu.

-O czym śniłaś? – Zapytał raz jeszcze.

Wymamrotała coś do poduszki.

Tym razem, Edward odwrócił jej twarz z poduszki. – Co powiedziałaś?

Spojrzała w bok, kiedy powiedziała. – Śniłam o tym, że całowałam… Cedrica Diggory.

Brwi Edwarda podskoczyły. – Cedric Diggory? Z Harrego Pottera?

_Dlaczego powiedziałam Cedric Diggory? Skąd do cholery to się wzięło?_ Pomyślała.

Mogła jedynie przytaknąć.

To była kolej Edwarda, by przybrać urażoną minę. – To o nim śniłaś?

Bella próbowała się uwolnić od Edwarda, ale okręcił swoje ramię dookoła niej. Nie odpowiedziała, ale zamiast tego unikała jego spojrzenia.

- Bella – jego głos był zachrypnięty. Zastanawiała się czy zawsze tak brzmi rano. Poczuła jak serce jej wali.

W końcu na niego spojrzała, ale nadal niczego nie powiedziała.

Edward powiedział. – Czy jesteś pewna co do tego o kim śniłaś?

Przytaknęła, ale zamrugała kilka razy.

- Wiesz, że mogę powiedzieć kiedy kłamiesz.

Miała zbolałe spojrzenie na twarzy. – Dlaczego to ma jakieś znacznie?

Poruszył ramieniem w górę i w dół. – Sądzę, że żadnego - zniżył swój głos i powiedział – zwłaszcza kiedy śniłem o tobie.

Jej oczy powiększyły się a następnie po chwili, uspokoiła się i powiedziała. – Myślałam, że nie masz snów.

Spojrzał na nią z zaciekawioną miną. – Skąd to byś wiedziała?

- Alice powiedziała, że nie pamiętasz swoich snów.

Lekki uśmiech wkradł się w kąciki jego ust. – To prawda, ale…- nie mógł powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu. – Sen z ostatniej nocy, było bardzo ciężko zapomnieć.

Zmrużyła oczy na niego. – Teraz wiem, że kłamiesz. Uśmiechasz się, kiedy kłamiesz.

-Nie, wcale – szeroki uśmiech był przyklejony do jego twarzy.

Wywróciła oczami – Nieważne. – Próbowała się od niego odwrócić, ale jego uścisk był stanowczy.

- Założę się, że mogę zgadnąć o czym śniłaś. Rzucił jej wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Jej ciało znieruchomiało.

- Miałaś uśmiech na twarzy.

- Co? - przełknęła.

Zachichotał.

- Czy… powiedziałam coś?

- Nie – dało się zauważyć rozbawienie w jego oczach.

Odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Założę się, że śniłaś o Panu Olśniewającym – powiedział w złośliwy sposób.

Poczuła jak powoli gorąco wkrada się na jej policzki, ale doszła do siebie. – Nie zamierzasz odpuścić, prawda?

Potrząsnął głową. – Miałaś kilka interesujących piosenek wybranych dla niego.

Ciężko przełknęła. – Nie były interesujące. Były bardzo nudne. Nic nad czym powinieneś się skupiać.

Trzymał rękę dookoła Belli, ale użył drugiej, by oprzeć na niej głowę, tak więc mógł mieć lepszy widok na nią – jedną była _Claire de Luna._

Belli nie podobało się to, że patrzył na nią z góry. Czuła się jakby dała mu pewien rodzaj przewagi. Próbowała oprzeć się tak jak on, ale nie mogła rozluźnić jego uścisku na niej. Tym razem, to Edward Cullen był zdeterminowany, by trzymać ją w swoich ramionach, a Bella chciała się uwolnić.

Wtuliła twarz w jego klatkę piersiową, co spowodowało, że jej odpowiedź była nieco przytłumiona. – Więc?

Zaśmiał się cicho i przejechał palcami po jej włosach. – Więc? To była jedna z części, którą grałem w ostatniej klasie na recitalu.

Odsunęła się wystarczająco tak, że jej głos był wyraźny – Wiem.

-Dlaczego Pan Olśniewający ma jedną z moich piosenek?- starała się utrzymać skapryszony ton w swoim glosie.

Tym razem z roztargnieniem rozczesywał palcami jej długie włosy. Bella zmusiła się nie mrużyć oczu na sposób w jaki jego palce zatrzymywały się na jej szyi, zanim przeciągnął nimi przez jej włosy. Wiedziała, że jej włosy były nieuporządkowaną plątaniną, ale nie wydawał się być tym zaniepokojony.

- Um, ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałam, _Claire de Lune _było własnością Debussy'ego. – Wstrzymała oddech, kiedy poczuła jak jego ręka zatrzymała się na jej karku.

- Debussy byłby pod niezłym wrażeniem sposobu w jaki to zagrałem.

Bella nie mogła się nie ucieszyć na jego przemądrzały ton w głosie, ale nie zamierzała, wygadać się z tego.

Delikatnie się zaśmiała i powiedziała. – To był jeden recital w całym roku. Tylko dlatego, że kilka osób było pod wrażeniem…

- Kilka osób?- Miał rękę na jej karku i zastosował wystarczający nacisk, by delikatnie odciągnąć jej głowę od jego piersi. – Bella, to było więcej niż tylko kilka osób.

Wywróciła oczami. I co z tego, czy otrzymał owacje na stojąco i ona była jedną z tych co wściekle klaskali? Powiedziała. – To była szkoła średnia. Wygląda na to, że już nie grasz.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział- Nigdy nie przestałem grać.

Zmarszczyła brwi. – Naprawdę? Alice powiedziała, że już nigdy nie grałeś.

Ponownie się zamyślił, gładząc palcami jej włosy. – Nie grałem dłużej na recitalach. Tylko większości dla samego siebie.

- Było mi smutno, kiedy Alice powiedziała, że więcej nie zagrałeś. Pochyliła się, by ukryć twarz. – Cieszę się, że nadal grasz. Naprawdę podobało mi się, słuchanie ciebie.

Rozłożył ramię i położył głowę na swojej poduszce.- Pamiętasz jak ostatnim razem grałem?

- Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek mógł zapomnieć. Cała szkoła tam była, rodzice również.

- Nie, nie recital.

Bella wiedziała, co miał na myśli, ale nie sądziła, że pamiętałby. Zawahała się, zanim powiedziała. – To było w twoim starym domu.

Przestał czesać palcami jej włosy i położył ponownie dłoń na jej karku. – Pamiętasz część, którą grałem?

Edward nieobecnie pocierał kciukiem tam i z powrotem w miejscu tuż pod uchem. Stłumiła jęk i powiedziała. – Trochę. Właściwie nie grałeś za dużo. Powiedziałeś, że nie było gotowe.

- Co jeśli powiem, że było gotowe?

Uniosła głowę na tyle, by zobaczyć jego twarz. Patrzył na nią z tak ciepłym wyrazem w oczach. Poczuła jak w środku zaczynała się topić. Bella pragnęła tak leżeć pod jego wzrokiem cały dzień, ale zamiast tego starała się skupić na rozmowie.

Ledwo udało jej się powiedzieć. – Czy Alice słyszała o tym?

Potrząsnął w zaprzeczeniu głową.

Zmarszczyła brwi. – Dlaczego nie?

Lekki uśmiech ukazał się w kącikach jego ust. – Miałem bardzo wyjątkowych odbiorców na uwadze, kiedy to pisałem.

- Och. – Zabrała rękę od niego i położyła ja na jego klatce. – Czy kiedykolwiek dane będzie mi tego posłuchać?

Przesunął kciukiem przez jej policzek. – Mam taką nadzieję.

- Kiedy?

- To zależy…

Patrzyli się na siebie przez chwilę. Bella poczuła się jakby, próbował czytać w jej myślach, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

- Co? – Zapytała.

Wziął jej twarz w dłonie i pochylił się. Mógł poczuć jej oddech na swoich ustach, kiedy_ Sull' Aria z Wesela Figara_ wypełniła pokój.

Poderwał głowę do góry. – To moja mama.

Bella zamrugała kilka razy. Zanim zdała sobie sprawę co się stało, Edward wstał z łóżka, by odebrać telefon.

Bella poczuła się jakby przeszkadzała w rozmowie z Esme, więc zeszła z łóżka Edwarda i poszła na dół, by wrócić do pokoju gościnnego. Kiedy tam dotarła, sprawdziła swój telefon i zobaczyła, że miała wiadomość od Alice i jedną od Emmetta. Później przypomniała sobie, że miała zadzwonić do Angeli, by dowiedzieć się, czy mogła by im towarzyszyć w sklepie z sukniami ślubnymi.

Zegarek w telefonie wskazywał, że było tuż po ósmej rano. Przygryzła wargę i zadzwoniła do Angeli. Wiedziała, że Angela pewnie nadal śpi, ale pomyślała, że byłoby najlepiej, ostatecznie zostawić wiadomość.

Wybrała numer. Po czwartym sygnale spodziewała się usłyszeć pocztę głosową, ale zamiast tego odebrała Angela.

- Hallo?- Jej głos był zamroczony.

- Angela? Przepraszam. Myślałam, by odwrócić to…

- Bella?

- Tak, przepraszam. Oddzwonię za parę godzin.

- Chodzi ci o przymiarkę?

- Och, tak. Skąd o tym wiesz?

Zaśmiała się lekko. – Alice dzwoniła do mnie ostatniej nocy.

- Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałam, że będzie.

- Powiedziała, że zostawi tobie wiadomość.

Bella skrzywiła się. – Zostawiła, ale nie odsłuchałam jej. Po prostu założyłam, że dzwoniła do mnie, by przypomnieć mi o tym, by się z Toba skontaktować.

- Nie ma sprawy. Zobaczymy się w sklepie z sukniami. Pracujesz później, prawda?

- Tak, ale chciałam popracować nad moim wypracowaniem zanim, zacznę swoją zmianę.- Wyciągała ubrania na dzisiejszy dzień, kiedy zobaczyła Edwarda stojącego w przejściu. – Hej, Angela. Poczekaj chwilę.

Wcisnęła przycisk wyciszenia w swoim telefonie.

- Hej – powiedziała.

Uśmiechnął się i powiedział. – Hej. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem przeszkadzać.

- W porządku. Przyjdzie na przymiarkę. – Starała się utrzymać uwagę na swoich ubraniach, które wyjmowała, ale było to bardzo trudne. Edward nie zmienił dołu od swojej piżamy.

Ciągnęła dalej - Dostałam też wiadomość od Alice i Emmetta. Nadal muszę je przeczytać. Co powiedziała twoja mama?

Oparł się o ramę drzwi. – Moja ciocia ma dziecko.

Bella przerwała, to co robiła. – Czy z nią wszystko dobrze? Czy z dzieckiem w porządku?

Edward przytaknął. – Oboje świetnie się czują, ale moja ciocia Tanya potrzebuje pomocy. Więc moja mama zamierza zostać trochę dłużej. Powiedziała, że wrócą z powrotem w przyszłym tygodniu. Nie są pewni jednak kiedy. Moja mama denerwuję się, ponieważ ślub jest coraz bliżej.

- Rozmawiała z Alice?

Pokręcił głową.

Szukała w łazience kosmetyczki, kiedy coś sobie uświadomiła. – Um, muszę zatrzymać się w aptece, przed przymiarką. Idę wziąć prysznic i zmykam, ale wrócę na czas, byśmy mogli jechać razem na przymiarkę.

- Dlaczego nie pójdziemy po prostu do apteki razem, a potem na przymiarkę? Wydaje się trochę niemądre, byś jeździła tam i z powrotem w ten sposób.

Poruszyła się w miejscu. – Cóż. Nie chciałam, byś czekał.

- Nic nie szkodzi – odepchnął się od framugi drzwi. – Idę wziąć prysznic i się przebrać, więc wkrótce możemy wyjść.

- Ale… - wyszedł, zanim mogła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Podniosła telefon i przełączyła na tryb głośny. – Angela, nadal tam jesteś?

- Hmm?

Bella poczuła się źle. Musiała znowu zasnąć. –Muszę już kończyć, ale zobaczymy się później.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Brzmiała na zaciekawioną, ale oczywistym było, że włożyła w to sporo wysiłku.

- Tak, tylko rozmawiałam z Edwardem.

- Naprawdę? – Teraz brzmiała na rozbudzoną.

Bella wywróciła oczami. – Angela.

- Więc co założył Edward Cullen do spania?

Bella zachichotała i powiedziała jej.

- Wow. I tak po prostu pokazał się w twoim pokoju, od tak?

- Tak – Bella przygryzła wargę. Nie była pewna czy powiedzieć jej o tym, że zasnęła razem z Edwardem.

- Okej. Nie wiem czy będę w stanie wrócić teraz do łóżka.

- Angela! Masz chłopaka!

- Tak i jestem bardzo szczęśliwa. Ale nie mogę po prostu wyłączyć mojej wyobraźni, zwłaszcza kiedy dotyczy to Pana Olśniewającego.

Bella zaśmiała się. – Muszę kończyć, ale zobaczymy się później.

- Dobrze.

Bella rozłączyła się i odłożyła telefon. Zamierzała sprawdzić swoje wiadomości kiedy skończy brać prysznic. Chwyciła swoją kosmetyczkę i skierowała się do łazienki dla gości, by zacząć się szykować.

/#/

Bella tupała stopą w jasne linoleum podłogi w aptece poczekalni. Nie rozumiała dlaczego trwało to tak długo, by zrealizować jej receptę. Przyjechali, kiedy tylko drzwi zostały otwarte, więc nikogo innego nie było w sklepie. Kiedy zapytała farmaceutkę dlaczego musi czekać, starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej uprzejmie i powiedziała by usiadła.

Zazwyczaj nie byłaby taka niegrzeczna, ale zazwyczaj nie miała ze sobą Edwarda.

Powiedziała mu, że może poczekać w samochodzie, ale on w końcu towarzyszył jej. Powiedział, że chciał kupić kilka rzeczy dla siebie.

Sprawdziła godzinę i rozejrzała się po sklepie. Spojrzała na aptekarkę i zauważyła, że rozmawiała przez telefon. Bella chciała przeskoczyć ladę i wyrwać jej telefon. Potrzebowała swojej recepty teraz, zanim wróci Edward.

Bella podeszła do kontuaru w nadziei zakomunikowania, poczucia pilności aptekarce.

- Hej dostałaś to, czego potrzebowałaś?

Podskoczyła w miejscu. Edward stał nad jej łokciem.

Uśmiechnął się. –Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

- Nie widziałam ciebie, wracającego.

- Wydajesz się być zatroskana. Czy wszystko w porządku?

Bella spojrzała na farmaceutkę, która nadal rozmawiała przez telefon, a następnie na Edwarda. – Tak. To tylko trwa dłużej niż powinno.

Edward spojrzał na starszą kobietę, która stała za plastikowym szkłem, rozmawiając przez telefon. Kiedy spojrzała znad papierów, w których grzebała i zobaczyła Edwarda, aptekarka zarumieniła się.

Bella wywróciła oczami. Była pewna, że kobiety reagują w ten sposób na niego, to było zwyczajną właściwością Edwarda. Bella odwróciła głowę, by zobaczyć reakcję Edwarda i on rzucił kobiecie przyjazny uśmiech. To był niewinny gest, ale w oparciu o reakcję kobiety, Bella była pewna, że będzie o tym myślała przez jakiś czas.

Następnie farmaceutka spojrzała na Bellę i uśmiechnęła się do niej porozumiewawczo. Brwi Belli się skrzyżowały na ten uśmiech._ Co to do cholery było?_ Pomyślała. Kilka minut później, aptekarka skończyła rozmowę i zniknęła w jednej z naw wypełnionej buteleczkami.

Ponownie pojawiła się za plastikowym oknem i podeszła do rejestru. Farmaceutka obdarzyła ich innym przyjaznym uśmiechem, zanim powiedziała. – Bella? Przepraszam za zwłokę, ale był problem z twoją receptą.

Serce Belli opadło. – Problem?

Ukradkiem rzuciła spojrzenie na Edwarda, zanim powiedziała. – Była przeterminowana, więc musiałam zadzwonić i sprawdzić czy ponownie wypełnią twoją receptę.

Bella odetchnęła sfrustrowana. – Nie wiedziałam – otworzyła torebkę i sprawdziła swój telefon. – Zadzwonię do biura mojego lekarza by sprawdzić czy…

- Och, nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Położyła białą papierową torbę na ladzie i podała ją Belli. – Wszystko jest teraz uporządkowane. To dlatego byłam na telefonie przez chwilę.

- Och. – Spojrzała na aptekarkę oszołomiona, a następnie przypomniała sobie swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. – Przepraszam bardzo za sposób, w jaki zachowywałam się wcześniej. Spieszyłam się.

Oczy aptekarki ponownie zatrzymały się na Edwardzie i zmarszczyła czoło. - Z pewnością mogę zrozumieć dlaczego.

Bella spojrzała na Edwarda, a następnie na farmaceutkę i zdała sobie sprawę, że aptekarka pomyślała, że potrzebuje swojej recepty tak strasznie, ponieważ ona i Edward zamierzali…

- Może chciałabyś sprawdzić nawę trzecią w drodze powrotnej – ściszonym głosem powiedziała aptekarka. - Tylko musisz bardzo uważać.

Bella poczuła, że jej twarz zmienia kolor. – Um, dziękuję. – Zapłaciła i wzięła torbę z kontuaru. Następnie odwróciła się, by wyjść.

Edward powiedział. – Miłego dnia.

Aptekarka szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

Bella przekręciła drzwi.

Edward zrównał się z nią. – Co jest w nawie trzeciej?

Nie wiedziała, ale chyba miała bardzo dobre przypuszczenia. – Um, krople na kaszel.

Wyszli ze sklepu i skierowali się ku Mercedesowi Esme.

Edward powiedział. – Nie wiedziałem, że byłaś chora.

- Nie jestem chora.

Kiedy byli kilka stóp od samochodu, Edward odblokował drzwi używając pilota przy kluczykach.

- Och. – Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy sięgał po drzwi, by wpuścić Bellę na miejsce pasażera. Wskoczyła do środka, a Edward zamknął drzwi.

Obszedł dookoła samochód, by wsiąść od strony kierowcy.

Kiedy był w środku, Bella powiedziała. – Nie jestem chora.

Zachichotał i zapalił samochód. – Słyszałem za pierwszym razem.

- Chodzi mi o to, że nie jestem chora tak jak byłabym nierównoważona, by potrzebować leczenia.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, a potem zwrócił z powrotem swoją uwagę na drogę. – Nie musisz niczego wyjaśniać, Bella.

Poruszyła się na swoim miejscu. – Tylko, że chciałam odebrać to wcześniej, ale nie miałam praktycznie czasu.

- W porządku, Bella. Powiedziałem, że nie chodziło mi o zatrzymywanie cię.

Bella zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech. Po chwili, powiedziała, - Więc, zatrzymamy się gdzieś na śniadanie?

Przytaknął. – Mam nadzieję, że bułeczki są w porządku?

- Brzmi nieźle.

Zatrzymali się w ciekawym sklepie z bułeczkami. Była mała ilość ludzi i brak kolejki. Podeszli do lady i zamówili śniadanie. Kiedy było trzeba zapłacić, Edward machnął na Bellę, ale zamiast tego oddała mu pieniądze i wzięła torebkę i sięgnęła po portfel. Kiedy wyjęła portfel, torba z apteki wypadała.

Wraz z zawartością.

Bella przeklęła. Oczywiście, to była jedna z tych toreb, których nie zamykano klamrą.

Od kiedy Edward był pierwszym, by sięgnąć po zawartość z podłogi, podniósł rozwaloną paczkę tabletek antykoncepcyjnych. Jego oczy powiększyły się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co trzymał w dłoni.

Bella zabrała je od niego i wsunęła je z powrotem do torby.

Kasjer odchrząknął.

Bella dała mu trochę pieniędzy. Wręczył jej z powrotem resztę i jej paragon. Wtedy Bella skierowała Edwarda do pustego stolika przy oknie. Usiedli i czekali na swoje zamówienie.

- Więc, po tym pojedziemy do sklepu z sukniami, prawda? – Zapytała Bella.

Przytaknął.

- Angela się tam z nami spotka. – wyraziła dobrowolnie.

- Tak, wspomniałaś o tym. – Odwrócił się na swoim miejscu i spojrzał na okno.

Spojrzała w dół na dłonie leżące na kolanach. Nie była pewna, o czym Edward myślał, ale miała przeczucie, że był najpierw zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył tabletki antykoncepcyjne, ale teraz? Spojrzała na niego spod rzęs, ale wciąż wyglądał za okno. Czy się na niej zawiódł?

Ich zamówienie było gotowe, a Bella poszła by je odebrać. Podeszła do stolika z dodatkami i wrzuciła dwie kostki cukru i jedną śmietankę w kawę Edwarda. Następnie odwróciła się, by wrócić do ich stolika. Właśnie zanim postawiła ich napoje i bułki, Bella zadała sobie sprawę, że może Edward już nie bierze śmietanki i cukru do swojej kawy.

- Przepraszam. Wrzuciłam dwie kostki cukru i jedną śmietankę do twojej kawy. Czy nadal tak pijesz? – Usiadła.

Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem na twarzy. – Tak, wciąż pamiętasz?

- W tym czasie, to był taki dreszczyk pić kawę, kiedy byliśmy w szkole średniej. – Uniosła swój kubek do ust.

- Nadal pijesz czarną? – Wziął swój kubek.

Odstawiła swoją kawę. – Wszystkie inne rzeczy osłabiają kofeinę.

Pokręcił głową. – Ty i Emmett jesteście tacy sami.

Uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła po swoja bułeczkę.

Edward wziął swoją również, ale od czasu do czasu spoglądał ukradkiem na Bellę jak jadła.

Bella wzięła łyk kawy ponownie i odstawiła kubek. – Skrycie jestem uzależniona od seksu.

Edward prawie udławił się swoją bułeczką.

Ciągnęła dalej. – Czasami nie mogę siebie powstrzymać.

Edward, ledwie był w stanie połknąć swoją bułkę. – Co?

- Znaczy to, że lubię uprawiać seks. – Spojrzała na około, a następnie pochyliła się bliżej i powiedziała. – Dużo.

Edward dosunął swoje krzesło. – Bella, proszę powiedz mi, że żartujesz.

Lekki uśmiech wkradł się w kąciki jej ust. – Tak, ale myślałam, że będzie to brzmiało bardziej ekscytująco niż prawdziwy powód dlaczego jestem na tabletkach.

Czekał na jej wyjaśnienie.

- Pomaga to, by moje… comiesięczne odwiedziny pozostały regularnie.

Edward wypuścił głęboki oddech i opadł na oparcie krzesła. – Mogłaś po prostu o tym powiedzieć.

- Sprawy się miały bardzo poważnie, więc pomyślałam, że powinnam rozjaśnić rzeczy.

Potrząsnął głową. - To było trochę ekstremalne.

- Ale było zabawne, prawda? – Spojrzała na niego ze wzrokiem pełnym nadziei.

Zachichotał a następnie upił łyk kawy. Po chwili powiedział. – Zrozumiałbym. Alice robi tak samo.

Przechyliła głowę na bok. – Skąd wiesz?

- Odkryłem przez przypadek. Szukałem miętówek w jej torebce i miała tam swoje tabletki. Wtedy nie wiedziałem do czego służą. Kiedy pokazałem je jej, zasmuciła się. – Nisko się zaśmiał. – Sądzę, że to nie pomogło, gdyż moi rodzice również tam stali.

Oczy Belli się powiększyły. – Czy twoi rodzice się rozczarowali?

Potrząsnął głową. – Mój tata, był jednym który namówił ją by poszła do ginekologa.

- Kiedy to się stało?

- W liceum.

Roześmiała się. - Wydawałeś się poradzić sobie z tym dobrze.

- Nie, właściwie, to na odwrót. Powiedziałem jej, że jest za młoda by uprawiać seks.

Bella się skrzywiła.

Miał nieprzyjemny uśmiech na twarzy. – Wyjaśniła, że tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna jest na tabletkach, nie znaczy to, że uprawia seks. A potem weszła w temat i to bardzo szczegółowy, o tym jak… comiesięczny gość potrafi być nieobliczalny i jak będąc na tabletach, pomaga to uregulować. – Wziął duży łyk swojej kawy zanim powiedział. – To była najbardziej krępująca rozmowa z Alice jaką kiedykolwiek miałem.

Uśmiechnęła się. – Myślę, że to miłe, że faceci są w stanie o tym rozmawiać.

Przekrzywił na nią brew. – Co? Nie rozmawiałaś z Emmettem o tym, że jesteś na tabletkach.

Parsknęła i powiedziała. – Emmett nadal myśli, że wierzę w Świętego Mikołaja i Wielkanocnego Króliczka.

Zaśmiał się.

Bella skończyła pić swoją kawę, a potem powiedziała. - Nie sądzę, by jego umysł był w stanie obstawać wokół tej koncepcji, że pigułki nie są tylko do seksu.

Edward przytaknął na jej argumentację.

- Ale nadal - Bella dzieliła na część swojej bułki na malutkie kawałki. – Miło jest być przygotowanym.

Edward stał się bardzo cichy.

- Chodzi mi o to, wiem że to nie jest sto procent, ale coś jest lepsze od niczego, racja? – Bella układała teraz kawałeczki bułki w kwadrat.

- Um, tak. – Chwycił swoje krzesło obiema dłońmi. – Więc czy kiedykolwiek ty… zaszłaś do nawy trzeciej?

Bella układał małe kawałki w trójkąt. - Co miałam? – Kiedy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi Edwarda, spojrzała z nad swojego talerza i zauważyła, że rzucał jej niedwuznaczne spojrzenie.

- Och. – Bella poruszyła się na swoim miejscu i przestała bawić się kawałkami bułki. – Cóż, tak.

Jego brwi się zmarszczyły. – Miałaś?

- A ty nie?

Zawahał się zanim powiedział. – Tak.

Osunęła się w róg swojego krzesła. – Kiedy to się stało?

Edward puścił dno krzesła i odchylił się do tyłu. – Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

Bella spojrzała w dal i powiedziała. – Przepraszam, nie miałam zamiaru się wtrącać.

Pochylił się do przodu i położył łokcie na stole. – To nie to. Tylko… - Przebiegł palcami przez włosy. – To stało się dawno temu.

Spotkała jego spojrzenie. – Jak długo znaczy dawno temu?

Rzucił jej spokojne spojrzenie, zanim powiedział. – Szkoła średnia.

Jej brwi się zmarszczyły. – Czy była nią Gianna?

Miał zaskoczony wyraz twarzy. – Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Cóż - schowała kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Kiedy wyjechała, bardzo ciężko to zniosłeś.

Miał smutny uśmiech na twarzy. – Byłem naprawdę smutny, kiedy wyjechała.

Chciała zadać następne pytanie, ale bała się poznać odpowiedź. Wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała. – Jak wiele… - stchórzyła. Nie mogła dokończyć pytania.

- Dwie – powiedział Edward.

Zamrugała kilka razy. – Naprawdę? To wszystkie?

Zaśmiał się. – A czego się spodziewałaś?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wiem. Tylko myślałam… że może liczba byłaby wyższa.

- Wyglądasz na zawiedzioną – powiedział złośliwie.

- Tylko trudno w to uwierzyć.

- Dlaczego?

_O Boże, _pomyślała. Naprawdę posunęłam się do tego. – Nie wiem. Tylko zakładałam, że ty… nie będziesz miał problemów ze znalezieniem chętnych… partnerek.

- To nie tak, że mam z tym problem – zawahał się zanim powiedział. – Tylko, sądzę, że nie jestem typem, który czuje potrzebę, by siać owies.

Uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili, oblizała swoje usta i powiedziała. – Była to ostatecznie… przyjemność?

Zaśmiał się. -Tak, ale jestem facetem, więc normalnie ale mimo to przyjemne.

Wywróciła oczami. – Cóż, cieszę się, że było to przyjemne dla ciebie.

Jedna z jego brwi skrzywiła się. – Lubię myśleć, że było to przyjemne również dla dziewczyn.

Powstrzymała siebie przed wygadaniem się, że oczywiście, że było!

- Właściwie, może nie dla Gianny, ponieważ to był jej pierwszy raz – powiedział bardziej do siebie. – Nawet później, kiedy spotkaliśmy się ponownie, myślę, że poszło o wiele lepiej.

Bella ciężko przełknęła. – Co masz na myśli, kiedy spotkaliście się ponownie?

Edward poprawił się na swoim miejscu. – Jakiś rok temu, przeprowadziła się z powrotem do Kalifornii. Nie wiedziałbym, gdybym przypadkowo nie poszedł do jej rodzinnej restauracji.

Bella poczuła jak jej serce spadło do jej brzucha. – Więc, umawiasz się teraz z Gianną?

Zamrugał kilka razy. – Nie.

- Ale powiedziałeś…

Przebiegł palcami po włosach. – Chyba, mógłbym powiedzieć, że byliśmy bardziej ciekawi niż wszystko inne.

Bella nie była pewna jak się czuje. To było naiwne z jej strony, myśląc, że Edward nie był kiedykolwiek z kimś intymnie. Na litość boską! Jak może ktoś tak dobrze wyglądając, nie uprawiać seksu. Naprawdę nie mogła być o to smutna. W rzeczywistości była zaintrygowana. Jako nastolatka, śniła o tym, że oddaje swoje dziewictwo Edwardowi. Ale wiedząc o tym co wie teraz na temat seksu, pomyślała, iż byłoby to niezręczne i mogło nawet być obciążeniem dla ich związku.

Teraz, jak trochę doświadczyła w tej dorosłej dziedzinie, nic nie mogła poradzić, zastanawiając się jak dobry jest Edward, kiedy uprawia seks. Wydawał się bardzo nieświadomy wtedy, a nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że był taki sam w intymnej sytuacji.

Zawahała się zanim powiedziała. – Ciekawy? – Zauważyła, że słaby rumieniec wystąpił na twarzy Edwarda.

Powiedział. – To było naprawdę niezręczne w liceum i zastanawialiśmy się… czy się polepszyło od tamtego razu.

Sądząc z pogłębiającego się koloru na jego policzkach, Bella uwierzyła, że było to więcej niż tylko lepiej po tych wszystkich latach. Pewnie spowodowali ruch Ziemi.

Bella miała nagły napad paniki. Za bardzo nie miała szansy, by kiedykolwiek mogłaby uprawiać seks z Edwardem, byłaby nawet w stanie spowodować ale wstrząs? Wiedziała, że nie tylko poruszyła by się Ziemia przez nią, ale to byłoby również przeżycie, bliskie spotkaniu Boga. Mogłaby przywołać ten rodzaj reakcji przez Edwarda?

Znała odpowiedź i chciała doczołgać się do jakiegokolwiek rowu i umrzeć.

- Co z tobą? – Zapytał.

- Ze mną?

Pochylił się do przodu. – Nie zamierzasz się z tego wymigać. Powiedziałem ci o mnie, teraz twoja kolej.

Wypuściła krótki oddech. – Był jeden.

- Jacob?

- Nie. – Była zaskoczona jego sugestią. Była zawsze ostrożna względem Jacoba.

Teraz była kolej Edwarda, by być zaskoczonym. – Naprawdę? Myślałem, że ty i on…

- Prawie to zrobiliśmy… parę razy, ale…

Czekał na jej ciąg dalszy.

- Wiedziałam, że kiedy przekroczyłabym granicę . . . nie byłoby powrotu i z Jacobem . . . Nigdy nie byłam gotowa przekroczyć tą granicę z nim.

- Więc . . . kiedy ty…

Bella złapała dłonią pusty kubek i zaczęła kręcić kółka. – Mój pierwszy rok na studiach.

Edward sięgnął po swój kubek, ale zatrzymał dłoń. Nie powinien być zaskoczony, ponieważ zapytał, ale nadal nie mógł poradzić na poczucie się w ten sposób. Mały cień przeszedł przez umysł, co jeśli nie przeniósłby się czy Bella spotkałaby tego faceta? Szybko rozwiał te myśli. Oczywiście, że mogłaby. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego decyzja, by wyjechać była dobra. Wiedział, że mogła sobie znaleźć sobie kogoś, któregoś dnia, a wiedział, że nie mógłby stać i patrzeć na to jak to się dzieje.

Ciągnęła dalej - Był rok starszy i . . . był na kierunku muzycznym.

Zmarszczył brwi. – Na jakim instrumencie grał?

Zawahała się na chwilę, zanim powiedziała. – Lubił komponować, większości na pianinie.

Edward poczuł, jak coś rozpalało się w dole jego brzucha. – Czy był . . . było przyjemnie?

Nerwowo się zaśmiała. – Tak, znaczy było trochę niezręczne za pierwszym razem, ponieważ nigdy . . . ale był bardzo czuły i nauczyłam się. . . – Złapała się i skończyła -Nauczyłam się, że nie powinnam się tak bardzo martwić.

- Martwić o co?

Przestała kręcić pustym kubkiem kółka, ale zatrzymała oczy i skupiła się na nim. – martwieniem się bardzo o zadowolenie go.

Edward ciężko przełknął ślinę.

Ciągnęła dalej - Nauczyłam się nie myśleć za dużo nad tym co robię, ale tylko . . . być sobą.

Edward spojrzał w dół na swoją nietknięta bułkę. Po chwili, powiedział. – Brzmi . . . idealnie.

Nie mogła powstrzymać, lekkiego śmiechu, który jej się wyrwał. – Nie był ideałem. Miał swoje wady.

Zmarszczył brwi. - Na przykład?

Bella myślała przez chwilę, a następnie powiedziała. – Był nieumiejętny.

- Nieumiejętny? – Sięgnął ponownie po swoja kawę i wziął łyka.

Bella wzięła serwetkę i złożyła ja w róg. – Tak, wiesz. On . . . zawsze nieumiejętnie ściągał mój stanik.

Edward zakaszlał.

Dalej składała serwetkę. – Nie ważne jak wiele razy my . . . cóż, to nie tak, że staniki są jego słabością.

Zachichotał. – To niefortunne, ale to nie dokładnie brzmi jak łamacz interesów.

Potrząsnęła głową. – nie, ale. . . radziliśmy sobie naprawdę dobrze, a seks był . . . bardzo przyjemny, kiedy opuściliśmy część po omacku, ale . . . rzeczy po prostu. . . skończyły się. –_ On nie był tobą_, pomyślała.

- Cóż, cieszę się, że twój pierwszy raz był przyjemny. – Uśmiechnął się do niej szczerze.

Spojrzała na niego i odwzajemniła uśmiech.- Więc czy Gianna miała jakieś ukryte słabości?

- Nie wiem czy powinien o tym mówić. – Odsunął się od stołu.

Pochyliła się do przodu. – och, no dalej, Edward. Powiedziałam ci o przebieraniu.

Poprawił się na swoim miejscu i przez chwilę wyglądał jakby układał sobie co powiedzieć.

- Edward – podniosła dłoń. – W porządku. Nie musisz mówić…

- To była jej . . . bielizna – z trudem powiedział ostatnie słowo.

Bella zamrugała kilka razy.

- Mówiłem o tym, kiedy spotkaliśmy się rok temu, byliśmy ciekawi, by zobaczyć czy sprawy zmieniły się od szkoły średniej. – Edward poruszył się na swoim miejscu. – Cóż, jedną rzeczą, która zmieniła się w Giannie był jej . . . wybór bielizny. Stała się bardzo wyszukana.

– Wyszukana?

- Wstążki, jedwab, koronka, nawet . . . bardzo dużo koronki – wypowiedział ostatnie słowo z niewielkim zmarszczeniem brwi.

- Myślałam, że faceci lubią bieliznę. – Przypomniała sobie o majtkach, które miała na sobie. Zastanawiała się, czy Edward uznał, że jest tam za dużo koronki.

Uniósł dłonie. – Nie zrozum, mnie źle. To nie tak, że nie doceniam tego, to po prostu... prościej też byłoby dobrze. – Pochylił się lekko do przodu. – Ale, myślę, że w końcu to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ wszystko zostaje zdjęte.

Bella ciężko przełknęła i miała nadzieję, że jej mina nie zdradza jej myśli. Nie podobał się jej pomysł, że Gianna skakała dookoła w luksusowej bieliźnie dla Edwarda, ale nie mogła nic poradzić na uczucie, małej satysfakcji, że nie był naprawdę pod jej wrażeniem. Ale silniejszym uczuciem w tym momencie było pożądanie.

Spojrzała w dół w obawie, że jej uczucia są wypisane na jej twarzy. Jednakże, jej dłoń leżała na stole, a Edwarda była tylko o cal od jej. Spojrzała na Edwarda, który także zauważył bliskość ich palców. Przesunął dłoń po stole, a jego palce dotknęły jej.

Bella chciała przeskoczyć nad stołem na Edwarda.

Ale zanim, mogła cokolwiek zrobić, _Come on Eillen – Dexy Midnight Runners_ rozbrzmiało w sklepie z bułkami.

Zajęło sekundę Belli, zdanie sprawy, że to był jej telefon. – Cholera. To Angela – wyłowiła telefon ze swojej torebki. – Angela?

- Bella? Gdzie jesteś?

Sprawdziła czas na swoim telefonie. Przeklęła i powiedziała. – Jesteś już w sklepie z sukniami?

- Tak czy wszystko w porządku?

- Zatrzymaliśmy się by zjeść śniadanie i straciliśmy poczucie czasu.

Edward już posprzątał po ich śniadaniu ze stołu i byli już drodze, wyjścia ze sklepu. Podczas. gdy szli do samochodu, Bella powiedziała. – Właśnie teraz wyjeżdżamy. Powinniśmy tam być za piętnaście minut. Może mniej.

- Um, dobrze. Sądzę, że po prostu poczekam tutaj.

- Bardzo przepraszam, Angela – Edward otworzył drzwi samochodu dla niej i weszła do środka. Ciągnęła dalej. – Będziemy tam najszybciej jak to możliwe.

Edward wskoczył do środka i zapalił samochód.

- W porządku - Angela zawahała się zanim powiedziała. – Jesteś pewna, że _wszystko _jest w porządku.

- Taak – zauważyła nacisk w Angeli głosie na słowo _wszystko. _– Po prostu rozmawialiśmy i straciliśmy poczucie czasu.

- _Tylko _rozmawialiście? – Znowu z naciskiem na słowo _tylko._

Bella zaczerpnęła uspokajający oddech. – Tak, Angela. To wszystko.

- Hmm . . . czy Edward tam jest?

- Tak.

- Och, rozumiem. Cóż, możesz mi opowiedzieć resztę później, w pracy.

- Co ty…

- Do zobaczenia wkrótce! – usłyszała kliknięcie, a następnie dźwięk sygnału.

- Czy wszystko u niej w porządku?- Zapytał Edward. Było czerwone światło, więc zatrzymał samochód.

- Tak, wszystko u niej dobrze. Tylko. . . jest zaskoczona, że jesteśmy spóźnieni.

- Zaskoczona?

- Zazwyczaj jestem na czas.

- Och – światło zmieniło się na zielone i samochód ruszył naprzód.

Siedzieli w kompletnej ciszy. Bella oparła łokieć o drzwi pasażera, na okno i przytuliła policzek do dłoni. Edward prowadził w stałym tempie. Właściwie nie za szybko, ale tylko zauważyła fakt, że ograniczenie prędkości było czterdzieści kilometrów na godzinę.

Po raz kolejny się zatrzymali. Podczas gdy czekali na zmianę światła na zielone, Bella patrzyła na panią w podeszłym wieku, poruszająca się po chodniku, ciągnącą za sobą jeden z dwóch wózków kołowych.

Miała powiedzieć o tym jakie to smutne, że starsza kobieta, nie ma nikogo, kto zabrał by ją sklepu spożywczego, kiedy poczuła jak Edward bierzę ja za rękę.

Bella spojrzała na niego i zauważyła, że miał delikatny wyraz w swoich oczach.

– Tylko rozmawialiśmy o szukaniu po omacku i luksusowej bieliźnie i. . .- ścisnął delikatnie jej dłoń. – Myślałem, że było to bardzo niewinne.

Mogła tylko się uśmiechnąć, ponieważ to nie było tak niewinne jak myślał. Sposób w jaki trzymał jej dłoń, jego dotyk, sprawiał, że myślała o tym, jakby to było gdyby dotykał ją w innych częściach ciała.

Usłyszeli natarczywe trąbienie i spojrzeli w górę, by zauważyć, że jest zielone światło.

Edward zachichotał, a Bella zarumieniła się. Przycisnął stopę na pedał gazu i samochód ruszył do przodu.

Trzymali się za ręce przez resztę czasu, dopóki nie dostali się do sklepu z sukniami. Tylko raz puścili się, kiedy wyszedł z samochodu, by otworzyć drzwi Belli. Potem znowu wziął ja za rękę i weszli do środka.

Bella była pewna, że puści ją, kiedy znajda się w środku, ale tego nie zrobił. Angela siedziała na krześle w poczekalni, czytając magazyn ślubny. Kiedy weszli do środka, Angela na nich spojrzała. Uśmiechnęła się i przez chwilę jej uśmiech się zachwiał. Bella zauważyła to, ale Angela szybko się ocknęła się.

- Cześć, wam! – Uśmiech Angeli był promienny. Zbyt promienny.

- Hej, Angela! Przepraszam, że się spóźniliśmy – spojrzała na Edwarda, a następnie z powrotem na Angelę. – Pamiętasz Edwarda Cullena, prawda?

- Angela zrobiła krok do przodu i powiedziała. – Oczywiście, że tak – uniosła dłoń.

Edward puścił dłoń Belli i wziął Angeli. – Miło cię znowu zobaczyć, Angela – pochylił się do przodu i pocałował ją w policzek.

Bella stłumiła chichot, a Angela okropnie się zarumieniła. Odwzajemniła go Edwardowi. Był gładki.

Angela wybełkotała. – Dopiero co rozmawiałam z Alice.

Bella zmarszczyła czoło. – Naprawdę? Jestem zaskoczona, że nie zadzwoniła do mnie, również.

- Powiedziałam jej, że trochę spóźnisz, ponieważ zatrzymałaś się na śniadanie z Edwardem. – miała łagodne spojrzenie, z odrobiną niepewności czy nie powiedziała za dużo Alice.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami, próbując ukryć, że to niewielka sprawa. – Jestem pewna, że zadzwoni z powrotem za kilka minut.

Wypuściła lekki oddech.

W tym momencie pojawiła się krawcowa. – Bella? – Kiedy zobaczyła Edwarda, jej uśmiech stał się jaśniejszy. – Czy to pan młody?

Edward powiedział. – Nie. Jestem bratem panny młodej.

Krawcowa rzuciła mu nie tak subtelną ocenę.

Oczy Belli powiększyły się. Krawcowa była nie dużo starsza od nich, nie więcej niż osiem lat. Z pewnością, sprawdzała Edwarda dla siostrzenicy lub swojej córki.

Edward instynktownie wziął Bellę za rękę.

Uśmiech krawcowej nieco przygasł i powiedziała. – Bella, twoja sukienka jest gotowa dla ciebie. Jeżeli pójdziesz za mną – gestem wskazała na garderobę.

Bella powiedziała. – Będę tam za chwilę.

Krawcowa przytaknęła i poszła do garderoby. Angela wróciła na kanapę i wydawała się być pochłonięta przez magazyn.

Bella odwróciła się do Edwarda i powiedziała. - Wiesz, nie musisz tutaj zostawać. Jestem pewna, że masz lepsze rzeczy do robienia.

Uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie. – Trochę minęło odkąd widziałem cię w sukience.

Potrząsnęła głową. – Świetnie, a teraz zobaczysz mnie w sukience druhny, w której wyglądam całkowicie idiotycznie.

- Pewnie nie idiotycznie – dotknął jej policzek kciukiem.

Angela dyskretnie odchrząknęła i powiedziała. – Alice powinna oddzwonić w każdej chwili.

Bella oderwała oczy od Edwarda i podeszła do kanapy, by zostawić torebkę. – Wrócę zaraz z powrotem.

Angela rzuciła Belli pytające spojrzenie, ale wzruszyła ramionami. Następnie zniknęła na tyłach sklepu, gdzie była przebieralnia.

Edward zajął miejsce przy Angeli.

Angela zapytała – Jak było na śniadaniu? – Udawała zainteresowanie reklamą miesiąca miodowego na Fidżi.

Edward sięgnął po magazyn, ale zamiast tego wyciągnął telefon. – Było. . . dobrze.

Dalej patrzyła na inne ogłoszenia dla nowożeńców. – Szkoda, że nie miałam czasu na śniadanie.

Edward spojrzał z nad swojego telefonu. – Przepraszam. Mogliśmy przywieść coś tobie ze sklepu z bułeczkami.

Jedna z brwi Angeli delikatnie się wygięła. – W porządku. Wezmę coś sobie po wszystkim.

Edward poprawił się na swoim miejscu. – Mogę iść i przynieść coś teraz. Myślę, że widziałem kawiarnię w dole ulicy.

Angela spojrzała zaskoczona i zauważyła prawdziwe troskliwe spojrzenie Edwarda. – Nie martw się o to. Poza tym, jak długo minęło, odkąd się widzieliśmy? Nie chcę, byś biegał dla mnie po śniadanie. – Angela miała zadowolony wyraz twarzy. – To naprawdę miłe. – Klepnęła go w kolano i z powrotem zwróciła swoją uwagę na magazyn. Następnie powiedziała. – Bella miała rację.

Miał wstać z swojego miejsca, ale kiedy usłyszał ostatnią część, odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć. – Rację w czym?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Sądzi, że jesteś bardzo troskliwy i miły.

Usiadł z powrotem i wyciągnął telefon. – Och.

- Ale ty już o tym wiesz.

- Um, taak.

Angela ukradkiem zerknęła na Edwarda. Miał wyciągnięty telefon, ale nie patrzył na niego. Powstrzymała uśmiech. Alice powiedziała jej, że próbowała, by obydwoje zdali sobie sprawę z uczuć w względem siebie, a każda pomoc w tej sprawie, byłaby mile widziana. To nie tak, że Angela kłamała. Bella naprawdę tak myślała o Edwardzie.

Więc, co jeśli Bella właściwie nigdy nie powiedziała tego, w tak wielu słowach Angeli. Ale Angela znała Bellę na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć jak się czuje względem Edwarda. Nie trzeba być geniuszem by to zgadnąć.

Ale sądząc po sposobie w jakim Edward reaguje na proste stwierdzenie, ma ujemne IQ , kiedy chodzi o Bellę.

Po chwili, Edward odchrząknął i powiedział. – Czy wiesz kim jest Pan Olśniewający?

Brwi Angeli zmarszczyły się. Postanowiła podejść do tego ostrożnie. – Pan Olśniewający? Nie słyszałam tego imienia od dawna.

- Znasz go? – Odłożył telefon.

Angela udała, że zagłębiła się w myślach. – Um . . . tak, właściwie znam.

Edward pochylił się bliżej. – Czy on . . . czy on jest facetem, z którym Bella . . . po raz pierwszy się umówiła, kiedy zaczęła studia na Uniwersytecie Waszyngton?

Tym razem Angela nie musiała udawać zaskoczenia. – Masz na myśli Jareda.

-Miał na imię Jared?

Angela odłożyła magazyn na boczny stolik. – Tak, skąd dowiedziałeś się o Jaredzie?

Cofnął się. – To wyszło podczas naszej rozmowy w trakcie śniadania.

Angela zastanawiała się, o czym jeszcze rozmawiali. – Powiedziała ci o nim?

- Taak – przebiegł palcami po włosach.

_Wow._ Angela wiedziała również o Jaredzie, ale nie myślała, by Bella kiedykolwiek powiedziała komukolwiek o nim. Nie sądziła by nawet Alice wiedziała. Nie była pewna.

Po chwili, Edward powiedział. – Więc, ten facet Jared? Jest Panem Olśniewającym?

- Czekaj? Co? – Angela potrząsnęła głową, by się ocucić.

- Pan Olśniewający to ten facet Jared? – powtórzył.

- Nie – zawahała się, zanim powiedziała. – On jest. . . Chodziliśmy z nim do liceum.

Brwi Edwarda zmarszczyły się tym razem. – Chodzi ci o to, że mogę go znać?

Nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wypuszczeniem lekkiego śmiechu. – Możesz.

Usiadł na rogu swojego siedzenia. – Kim on był?

Angela nie była pewna jak dużo powinna powiedzieć. Dobierała ostrożnie słowa. – Pan Olśniewający to oczywiście przezwisko. On . . . był kiedyś pierwszak o imieniu Bree, kiedy byliśmy w drugiej klasie – szczypała nerwowo palce. – Bree wpadła na niego i upuściła książki. Pomógł jej i powiedziała dziękuję. On uśmiechnął się do niej a Bree powiedziała, że jego uśmiech był olśniewający.

Edward był cicho.

Angela ośmieliła się powiedzieć. – Czy nie dźwięczy ci w uszach jakiś dzwoneczek?

Edward spojrzał na nią.- Powinien?

- Pan Olśniewający nie brzmi dla ciebie znajomo, po tym?

- Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszałem.

- Pamiętasz Bree?

Wzruszył ramionami.

_O mój Boże! Alice miała rację! ON NAPRAWDĘ JEST TAK TĘPY._ Angela miała współczujący wyraz twarzy._ Biedna, Bella._

Edward zastanawiał się dlaczego Angela patrzyła na niego jakby uczestniczył w nieszczęśliwym wypadku. Czy powinien wiedzieć kim była Bree? Czy to samo co się stało z Marią? Że był w jakiś sposób z tym powiązany, ale tamtym razem był całkowicie nieświadomy.

Myśli jak części układanki łączyły się razem w jego głowie. Piosenki z listy i znajomość z nimi. Reakcja Belli, kiedy odkrył listę, była finałową częścią układanki, ale zanim mógł skompletować układankę, Bella ponownie się pokazała.

Angela była pierwszą, która wstała z kanapy. – Och, Bella! Wyglądasz przepięknie – wyciągnęła swój telefon. – Pozwól, że zadzwonię do Alice. – Poszła dołączyć do Belli na podium do przymiarek.

Edward również wstał, ale został przy kanapie. Była śliczna, co nie powinno go zaskoczyć. Można było wyczuć jak powietrze zostało znokautowane przez niego. Widząc ją ubraną tak elegancko przypomniał sobie czas, kiedy widział ją ubrana na połowinkach w liceum. Zamierzała iść z chłopakiem o imieniu Garrett, który w sumie był bystrym, zabawnym i miłym chłopakiem. Był też sportowcem i świetnym wiolonczelistą.

Edward chciał oderwać mu kończyny.

Wywoływał z powrotem wspomnienia, kiedy Angela wręczyła mu swój telefon.

Głos Alice był na głośniku. – No i jak Edward? Nie słyszeliśmy jeszcze twojej opinii.

Nagle poczuł oczy wszystkim na sobie. Poszedł do platformy, gdzie stała Bella. Angela podążyła za nim.

Odchrząknął i spoglądając na Bellę, stojącą przed nim. Powiedział. – Alice, naprawę nie ma żadnych słów…

Alice powiedziała. – Co masz na myśli?

Tym razem Edward stanął za Bellą. Zniżył głowę i dotknął ustami jej nagie ramie.

Angeli opadła szczęka. Krawcowa wyglądała tak jakby cieszyła się romantyczną sceną graną przez jej ulubionych aktorów.

Oddech Belli był urywany i została złapana przez spojrzenie Edwarda.

- Um, halo? Głos Alice rozchodził się echem z telefonu.

Angela odchrząknęła i wyłączyła Alice z trybu głośnego. Potem powiedziała szeptem, co się właśnie stało, przez telefon.

Po chwili, Angela powiedział- Um, Norma?- krawcowa zwróciła swoją uwagę na Angelę, kiedy zabrzmiało jej imię.

- Hmm?

- Alice ma pytanie o suknię Rosalie. Mogłabyś mi ją pokazać, tak bym mogła wyjaśnić jej przez telefon jak wygląda.

- Cóż . . . – Norma chciała zapytać co z końcową przymiarką Belli, ale Angela rzuciła jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Jej usta ukształtowały się w literę O i powiedziała. – Oczywiście, jest tutaj na tyłach. Pokażę ci.

Bella zauważyła, że Angela wychodzi i powiedziała. – Um, czy jest dobrze i mogłabym teraz się przebrać z powrotem?

Angela powiedziała. – Nie jeszcze nie skończyłyśmy, Alice ma szybkie pytanie o sukienkę Rosalie, więc zaraz wrócimy.

- Ale… - zniknęły, zanim zdążyła zaprotestować.

Wypuściła sfrustrowany oddech i zeszła z podium. Nie lubiła być wystawiona w ten sposób na widok publiczny i patrzenie na siebie w trzech odbiciach, w lustrach z Edwardem było niezręczne. Poczuła się bardzo intymnie w porównaniu z nim.

Skierowała się w stronę kanapy, ale nie usiadła. Prawie trafiła do piekła przez Alice kiedy prawie usiadła w swojej sukience. Nawet wiedząc, że nie było tu Alice, była pewna, że dowiedziałaby się następnym razem, gdyby Bella włożyłaby sukienkę, na której gdyby usiadła zostałby zmarszczenie na spódnicy. Edward ruszył za nią.

Odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć. – Wiesz proste:_ wygląda ładnie_ wystarczyłby.

Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. – Nie, nie wystarczyłoby.

Spojrzała na kolor sukienki i wygładziła spódnicę, by nie spotkać jego wzroku.

Z dokuczliwym tonem, zapytał. – Czy wiedziałaś, że Pan Olśniewający chodził z nami do szkoły?

Jej dłonie znieruchomiały na spódnicy. – Naprawdę?

- Tak - zrobił krok do przodu. – Najwyraźniej był to pseudonim nadany przez pierwszaka o imieniu Bree.

Głowa Belli uniosła się. – Czy Angela ci o tym powiedziała?

Przytaknął. - Opowiedziała mi historię.

Bella schowała za ucho kosmyk włosów. – Czy nie umiałeś, dopisać sobie zakończenia?

- Prawie skończyłem – stał naprzeciwko Belli.

Bella cofnęła się o krok. – Ponieważ nie musisz się kręcić w sklepie z sukniami. Jestem pewna, że masz ważniejsze rzeczy do robienia.

Zrobił kolejny krok na przód. - Co mogłoby być bardziej ważniejszego od znalezienie prawdziwych danych o Pana Olśniewającego?

Zrobiła kolejny krok do tyłu, ale poczuła, że jej łydka uderzyła o stolik z kawą. Przeklęła siebie. _Jak to jest, że Edwardowi udaje się za każdym razem mnie do czegoś przygwoździć. _

Zanim mogła odpowiedzieć _Prince Ali_ rozbrzmiał echem przez sklep.

Bella spojrzała na swoja torebkę. – To Emmett.

Edward odsunął się by wpuścić Bellę do reszty pomieszczenia, by odnalazła telefon.

Kiedy wykopała go z torebki, powiedziała. – Emmett?

- Hej Bella. Dostałaś moją wiadomość ?

Uniosła palec wskazujący na Edwarda, przepraszając i odeszła kilka kroków dalej od niego. – Nie miałam okazji, by ją odsłuchać. Dlaczego? Czy jest coś nie tak?

- Nie, tylko. . . mieliśmy jechać do domku nad jeziorem w ten weekend, prawda?

- Taak.

- Um, mam naprawdę wielką prośbę.

- O co chodzi?

- Potrzebuję zrobić pranie.

Bella jęknęła.

- Wiem, że mówiłaś mi, że powinienem je zrobić, zanim wyjadę na konferencję, ale nie miałem okazji. Pomyślałem, że zrobiłbym je kiedy wrócę, ale teraz zamierzamy jechać do domku.

- Emmett, nadal mam swoje do zrobienia.

- Bell, przepraszam. Jestem idiotą. Miałaś rację. Powinienem zrobić je wcześniej.

- I?

Zawahał się zanim powiedział. – I jesteś najlepszą siostrą na świecie.

- Na świecie?

- Miałem na myśli wszechświat.

Udawała, że rozważa swoją decyzję. – Hmm . . . nie rozumiem, co to za wielka sprawa. Dlaczego nie mógłbyś po prostu przywieść trochę ubrań teraz ze sobą do domku?

- Bell, no weź.

- Co? To brzmi jak coś co mógłbyś zrobić.

- Mógłbym, ale. . .

Czekała aż jej brat przemówi, ale kiedy nic nie powiedział, zapytała. – Co? Emmett?

Długo westchnął. – Rosalie zamierza być tam w ten weekend.

Zmarszczyła brwi. – I?

- Co?

- Cóż? Nie widzę powodu, dlaczego mam robić twoje pranie, kiedy jeszcze masz ubrania. To nie tak, że ona nie widziała co ubierałeś podczas pobytu w Portland, prawda? – To była chwila na którą czekała. Była w końcu jej kolej na dręczenie Emmetta.

Na linii było cicho.

- Emmett?

- Um . . . wiedziałaś o tym? Po prostu wrócę wcześniej jutro, tak bym mógł zrobić pranie i spakować się znowu na weekend.

Nie spodziewała się takiego odzewu. – Czekaj, co?

- Nie chcę cię kłopotać.

- Emmett, co do cholery się dzieje? – To nie brzmi jak Emmett.

- Nic.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc_ nic_? Nigdy dobrowolnie nie zrobiłeś prania.

- Robiłem pranie.

- Um, kiedy ostatnim razem robiłeś pranie?

- Uh . . .

- Właśnie, tak myślałam. Wiedziałeś, że trzeba rozdzielać kolory?

- Wiem o tym! – Brzmiał na rozdrażnianego. – Patrz, dlaczego robisz z tego wielką sprawę?

- Dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć, że nie chcesz włożyć tych samych ubrań, Ponieważ Rosalie już cię w nich widziała podczas gdy była z wizytą w Portland ?

- Ty. . . skąd o tym wiesz?

- Powiedziała, że chce zrobić ci niespodziankę.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

- Duh, Emmett. To nie byłaby niespodzianka.

- Ja. . .Ty. . .Dlaczego . . . – Jąkał się w ten sposób przez chwilę.

Bella przerwała mu. – Słuchaj, zrobię twoje pranie pod jednym warunkiem.

Przestał mówić, by słuchać.

- Musisz szybko przestać wymyślać niegrzeczne kawały o facetach z którymi się umawiałam.

- Aw, no dalej, Bells! One są tylko żartem.

- Dobrze. Sądzę, że nie pozwolisz Rosalie patrzeć na ciebie w twoim mundurze strażnika parku. – Ponieważ mogłabym je wziąć do domku, zamiast czystego prania tylko na złość tobie.

Ustąpił. – W porządku!

- Super! – I się rozłączyła.

Edward powiedział. – Brzmiało na to, że ty i Emmett mieliście ciekawą dyskusję.

Bella odwróciła się twarzą do Edwarda. – Taak. Potrzebuje czystych ubrań na weekend i zamieszam skończyć, robiąc jego pranie.

Zmarszczył na nią brwi. – To bardzo ładnie z twojej strony.

Tym razem, Angela i Norma wróciły. Bella podeszła z powrotem na podium.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Powiedziała Angela. Zauważyła poirytowany wyraz twarzy Belli, ale Edward wydawał się nieco rozbawiony.

- Właśnie skończyłam rozmawiać z Emmettem, on potrzebuje czystych ubrań – wypuściła sfrustrowany oddech. – Zamierzam zrobić jego pranie.

Alice wciąż była przy telefonie, a Angela włączyła ją na głośnik. – Co? Mówisz poważnie?

Bella była zaskoczona głosem Alice, ale się otrząsnęła i powiedziała. – Taak. Chyba chce zaimponować Rosalie.

- Naprawdę? – Alice była za bardzo zainteresowana tak krótką informacją.

- Zamierzał zrobić swoje własne pranie, kiedy chciałam się dowiedzieć dlaczego potrzebuje czystych ubrań.

- Wow – powiedziała Alice.

Edward powiedział. – Tylko to, że Emmett chce zaimponować Rosalie, nic nie znaczy. Chodzi mi o to, że dobrze, że chce ubrać czyste ubrania, prawda? To pokazuje, zaskakująco dojrzałe podejście ze strony Emmetta.

Powstrzymany z trudem śmiech Alice, Angeli i Belli. Krawcowa Norma, która spinała część rąbka spódnicy Belli, starała się być obojętna na rozmowę, ale jej skupiony wyraz twarzy, zdradził ją.

Bella zauważyła jej minę i powiedziała. – Emmett to mój brat . Rosalie jest wspólną przyjaciółką.

Brwi Normy zmarszczyły się w zrozumieniu i kontynuowała robienie poprawek na sukience. Pracowała tylko przez kilka minut, zanim powiedziała Belli, że może iść się przebrać. Bella zeszła z podium i zniknęła na tyłach sklepu, gdzie była przebieralnia. Norma poszła pomóc Belli.

Angela i Edward skierowali się w kierunku kanapy. Jednakże Angela nadal miała Alice na głośniku telefonu.

- Edward? – powiedziała Alice.

Wziął telefon Angeli. – Tak?

- Ty i Bella pojedziecie razem do domku pierwsi, dobrze?

Brwi Edwarda zmarszczyły się. Uh . . . tak?

- Tak. Wygląda na to, że reszta z nas będzie tam dopiero późnym popołudniem.

- Och. Cóż, nie powinniśmy poczekać na waszą resztę?

- Właściwie, sądzę, że będzie to świetny pomysł jeśli ty i Bella pojedziecie pierwsi do domku, by móc się upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku. I możesz wziąć trochę artykułów spożywczych, aby uzupełnić zapasy na weekend.

Edward oparł policzek o dłoń. – Cóż, zasadniczo utknęliśmy z całą pracą.

Alice cicho się zaśmiała. – Dzwoniłam do Alistair i powiedział, że wszystko będzie gotowe na ten weekend.

Alistair był ich gosposią w ich domku, kiedy nie był zajęty.

W tej chwili, Bella wróciła z przymierzalni. – Co się dzieje?

Edward powiedział Belli, co Alice właśnie mu przekazała.

Bella jęknęła.- Jak wcześnie musimy wyjechać?

Alice powiedziała. – Najwcześniej jak tylko możecie.

Bella i Edward razem jęknęli.

Głos Alice był pogodny. – Dziękuję, wam! Zobaczymy się jutro! – Linia stała się martwa.

Edward oddał Angeli telefon i powiedział. – Dzięki.

Pożegnali się z Normą i wyszli z butiku.

Stali chwilę przed sklepem, Angela powiedziała. – Idę tylko do kawiarni, by zjeść coś na śniadanie.

Bella zawołała po odwrocie Angeli. – Będę na miejscu, Angela.

Edward schował ręce do kieszeni. – Więc, zamierzasz wrócić do szkoły z Angelą?

Przytaknęła. – Chciałabym popracować nad moim wypracowaniem, przed zmianą. Nie zostało za wiele czasu, ale lepsze to od niczego.

Zawahała się zanim powiedział. – Może powinienem podrzucić cię później?

- Może zostanę po tym, bym mogła popracować nad swoim wypracowaniem trochę dłużej. Nie jestem jeszcze pewna. Ale zadzwonię do ciebie, by dać ci znać z podjętej decyzji.

- Och. Cóż, zobaczymy się, więc później.

- Tak.

Stali na chodniku przez chwilę. Kiedykolwiek ich oczy spotkałby się, uciekliby od siebie. Bella poruszyła się w swoim miejscu a dłonie Edwarda nadal były w jego kieszeniach.

Po pół minucie, Bella lekko się zaśmiała i powiedziała. – Powinnam wrócić do Angeli. – Ale zrobiła krok na przód i powiedziała. – Zobaczymy się później.

Pochyliła się, by pocałować go w policzek na pożegnanie, ale Edward poruszył się i trafiła na kącik jego ust.

Bella odsunęła się i zamrugała w zaskoczeniu.

Lekko się do niej uśmiechnął. – Powinnaś wracać do Angeli.

Zajęło chwilę Belli, przetworzenie tego co powiedział. – Tak. Jestem pewna, że czeka. – Odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Zobaczymy się później.

Obróciła się i poszła w kierunku kawiarni. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale czuła się mus obrócenia się. Bella widziała, że oczy Edwarda ciągnęły za nią. Lekko mu pomachała i odwróciła się z powrotem, mając nadzieję, że nie podąży za nią w drodze do kawiarni.

Edward patrzył na nią, zanim nie znikła w kawiarni, a następnie wrócił do samochodu. Kiedy siedział na miejscu kierowcy, na minutę położył głowę na wezgłowiu. Uniósł ramię, tak by mógł sprawdzić swój zegarek. Była prawie jedenasta, ale wydawało się, że tak wiele już się wydarzyło.

Usiadł i włączył zapłon. Musiał dokończyć swoją pracę, przed weekendem. Edward nie chciał, by cokolwiek stanęło mu na drodze spędzenia czasu z Bellą.


	11. Rozdział 11  Na celu

**Rozdział 11- Na celu**

_**Czy możesz widzieć bez oczu?  
>Czy potrafisz mówić bez kłamstw?<br>Chcę pić z Twojej nagiej fontanny  
>Chcę zagłuszyć Twój smutek<br>Chcę zapalić Cię, zapalić do życia.  
>Po za łańcuchami, które cię ściskają.<strong>_

Niesamowity ogród- Stone Temple Pilots

Bella włożyła ostatnie ciuchy Emmetta do suszarki i teraz w końcu mogła załadować swoje. Miała zamiar zrobić mu krzywdę, kiedy zobaczy go w ten weekend. Powiedział, że potrzebuje kilku rzeczy. Kiedy rzeczywiście sprawdziła jego pokój, znalazła jego kosz na pranie z wystającymi ubraniami. Kiedy wszystko posortowała, w końcu miała prania na trzy pełne pralki, które musiała zrobić.

W pierwszej chwili, poważnie zastanawiała się nad tym, by po prostu wziąć jego mundur strażnika na weekend. Zamierzali zostać w domku niedaleko jeziora. Jeżeli ludzie potrzebowaliby pomocy, wiedzieliby do kogo się zwrócić.

Jedyny powód, dla którego zmieniła swój zamiar, to odkrycie, że Emmett upewnił się czy wszystkie naczynia są wyciągnięte i wyczyścił lodówkę z rzeczy, które mogły się zepsuć. Jej brat wiedział jak dbać o ludzi. Tylko czasami zapominał zatroszczyć się o siebie.

Kiedy zaczęła robić swoje pranie, Bella wyszła z kuchni i poszła na górę. Już zaczęła składać ubrania Emmetta i pakować, to co chciał, aby przywieść dla niego.

Bella nie mogła sobie poradzić z uczuciem irytacji i niepokoju jednocześnie, ale nie przez jej brata, czy robienie prania. Była szczęśliwa, że mogła w jakiś sposób zając swój czas. Między robieniem prania i układaniem pracowała nad swoim wypracowaniem. Miała wielką nadzieję skończyć, zanim pojadą do chatki. Byłoby o jedną rzecz mniej, do martwienia się podczas weekendu.

Znała powód, dlaczego była w tak okropnym humorze, ale nienawidziła siebie za odczuwanie w ten sposób. Bella miała zostać u siebie dzisiejszej nocy.

Chciała tego przez cały czas, a teraz mogła spełnić swoje życzenie. Bella nie wiedząc czemu była przygnębiona faktem, że oddzieliła się od Edwarda.

Po tym jak Angela wzięła śniadanie z kawiarenki, pojechały do szkoły przed rozpoczęciem swojej zmiany. Bella była zadowolona, że będzie miała trochę czasu, by popracować nad swoim wypracowaniem. Jednakże, kiedy rzeczywiście w to się zagłębiła, zdała sobie sprawę, że było to o wiele trudniejsze niż się spodziewała. Nie zdała sobie sprawy z tego, że wymagano prezentacji, co znaczyło, że potrzebowała więcej czasu.

Była bardzo zajęta przygotowaniami do ślubu i pomaganiem Rosalie, a nie skupiała uwagi na swoich własnych obowiązkach.

Po tym jak skończyła się jej zmiana, Bella została dłużej, by dalej popracować nad swoim projektem. Pożegnała się z Angelą, przykuła się do jednej ze studenckich karuzeli w bibliotece. Nie zdała sobie sprawy, że straciła poczucie czasu, dopóki nie dostała wiadomości od Edwarda. Jej zmiana skończyła się o piątej, a kiedy dostała wiadomość, było już po siódmej.

Pamiętała, że mieli wyjechać rano, a miała nadal pranie do zrobienia. Położyła głowę na książkach i papierach rozrzuconych na stole. Bella zdała sobie sprawę, że musi jechać do domu i zrobić pranie, ale wtedy nie wróciłaby do domu Cullenów dziś w nocy.

Kiedy Edward odebrał ją, jej umysł był przemęczony. Zatrzymali się gdzieś, by wziąć coś do jedzenia i zawieść to powrotem do jego domu. Edward zauważył jej roztargnienie i zapytał ją o co chodzi. Bella wyjaśniła swoją sytuację i powiedziała, że po kolacji wróci z powrotem do siebie.

Spodziewała się po nim, że powie, że miała zostać, a Emmetowi nie spodobałaby się myśl, że będzie sama. Nawet miała przygotowany kontrargument, że może przyjść i zostać na tak długo jak chce, tak więc nie byłaby sama.

Ale Edward nie sprzeciwił się jej decyzji.

W rzeczywistości, nie wydawał się być zaskoczony tym, że postanowiła wrócić do siebie na noc. Powiedział, że nadal pracuje nad swoim wypracowaniem i zdał sobie sprawę, że też musi zrobić pranie.

Bella nie była pewna czy chciała płakać, czy coś rozwalić. Właściwie chciała obu.

Podczas gdy pranie się prało, przebrała się i stawiła czoło workowi treningowemu. Była ostrożna, aby nie poranić swoich kostek tym razem. Nie potrzebowała, żeby Emmett lub Edward wiedzieli, że ćwiczyła przez swoją frustrację.

Potrząsnęła głową, próbując oczyścić swój umysł. Skończyła składać pranie Emmetta i sprawdziła godzinę na jego zegarku. Była prawie jedenasta. Jęknęła i poszła do swojego pokoju kontynuować swoje wypracowanie.

Pracowała już jakieś kilka minut, kiedy jej telefon zawibrował. Wzięła go i zobaczyła, że dostała wiadomość od Jacoba.

_Nadal nie śpisz?_

Odpisała.

Taak_, pracuję nad swoim wypracowaniem i robię pranie._

Nie minęła minuta, a Foo Fighter _Monkey Wrench_ zagrało.

Wywróciła oczami i odebrała telefon. – Jacob, Powiedziałam ci, jestem zajęta.

- I tak już jesteś, więc pomyślałem, że nie miałabyś nic przeciwko by porozmawiać.

- Nie mogę się skupić, jak rozmawiam przez telefon.

- Jesteś mistrzem podzielności uwagi, Bella. Możesz to zrobić.

Jęknęła. - Co jest tak ważnego, że chciałeś rozmawiać ze mną teraz, o tej porze.

- Pomyślałem, że chciałabyś wiedzieć jak poszło z klientem Rosalie.

Upuściła swój ołówek. – Jak poszło?

- Poszło świetnie. To była bułka z masłem. – Wszedł w słownictwo techniczne o samochodach, których Bella nie rozumiała, ale mówiła _Och_ i _naprawdę?_ W odpowiednim czasie.

Po chwili Jacob zachichotał. – Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia o czym mówię, zgadza się?

- Przepraszam, Jacob. Ale brzmiało to, jakbyś zaimponował temu gościowi.

- Nie próbowałem mu zaimponować. Po prostu robiłem swoją robotę.

Uśmiechnęła się, pomimo że nie mógł tego zobaczyć. - Wiem. Cieszę się, że dobrze poszło.

- Poszło bardziej niż tylko dobrze. Chciał mnie wynająć jako swojego osobistego mechanika.

- Wow. Więc zamierzasz to zrobić ?

- Nie, nie sądzę. Lubię móc pracować dla siebie.

- Tak, naprawdę nie widziałam ciebie, pracującego dla kogoś innego.

- Ale powiedziałem mu, że mógłbym pomóc, gdy kiedykolwiek jego stałego mechanika nie byłoby w pobliżu.

- To miłe.

Było cicho przez chwilę, zanim Jacob powiedział. – Bell? Muszę porozmawiać z tobą o czymś innym.

- Dobrze, czy wszystko jest w porządku?

- Wszystko jest dobrze – ciągnął dalej. – Pamiętasz jak Rosalie wspomniała, że powinienem założyć stronę internetową?

- Tak, to rzeczywiście był naprawdę świetny pomysł.

- I był. Miała mnie z kimś skonstatować w związku z tym.

- To świetnie.

- Tak. Powiedziała, że naprawdę uszczęśliwiłem jej klientów, a to był rodzaj spłaty.

- To było naprawdę szlachetne z jej strony.

Odchrząknął - Można tak powiedzieć.

Była kolejna przerwa. Bella zapytała. - Co się stało? Czy jest coś innego?

Po raz kolejny się zawahał, zanim powiedział. – Osoba, która pomagała mi stworzyć stronę internetową jest… wspaniała.

- Cieszę się, ale znając Rosalie, nie jestem zaskoczona.

- To prawda, ale… chodzi mi o…

Nigdy nie wiedziała Jacoba tak małomównego. Zawsze mówił co miał na myśli. – Jacob, zaczynam się o ciebie martwić.

- Ma na imię Clair.

Czekała na jego ciąg dalszy.

- Jest w tym samym wieku co ja. Jest naprawdę bystra i… ładna.

Brwi Belli zmarszczyły się. To był dla nich nowy obszar. – I jak, lubisz ją?

Westchnął i powiedział. – Tak.

- Och, cóż… to… miłe – uderzyła się ręką w czoło. _ Miłe?_

Jacob niczego nie powiedział.

Bella dobierała ostrożnie słowa. – Myślisz, że ona ciebie lubi?

Zajęło mu chwilę, by odpowiedzieć. – Tak.

Zachichotała. - Bardzo pewny siebie, nieprawdaż?

- Bella, wiem, że tak.

Nie było w jego głosie ani zarozumiałości czy arogancji. Postawił to jako fakt. – Ale… skąd wiesz?

- Znamy się ze sobą tylko paru dni, ale… coś zaiskrzyło i… nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić.

- Jacob, czy mówisz, że ona… jest _tą jedyną_?

- Bella, przepraszam. – Jego glos był szorstki.

Bella poczuła jak łzy spływały jej po policzku. – Nie rozumiem.

- Ja… próbowałem nie lubić jej, ale ja… To było przyciąganie, z którym nie byłem w stanie walczyć.

Starła wilgoć z twarzy. – Brzmi wspaniale.

- To straszne.

Była cisza przez jakiś czas.

- Jacob powiedział. – Przepraszam.

- Nie ma powodu, dla którego miałbyś przepraszać.

- Pewnie myślisz, że jestem palantem.

- Dlaczego miałabym tak myśleć?

- Cóż, tylko kilka dni wcześniej, powiedziałem tobie, że jeśli bym miał szansę u ciebie, walczyłbym o nią. Teraz mówię ci, że zakochałem się w kimś innym.

Wykrztusiła. – Zakochałeś się w niej?

Przeklął.

- Jacob, nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

- Nie będę cię obwiniał, jeśli mnie znienawidzisz.

- Nigdy nie mogłabym cię nienawidzić, Jacob.

- Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś znienawidziła.

- Jacob, jestem zaskoczona, to wszystko. To wydarzyło się tak szybko.

- Wiem. Clair też jest wystraszona. Staramy się brać tę sprawę wolno.

- Wolno?

- Bella, proszę nie pytaj.

Ciężko przełknęła. – Czy wy już…

- Nie – wypuścił głęboki oddech. – My prawie… Ale postanowiliśmy, że to za wcześnie i postanowiliśmy poczekać.

Bella prawie upuściła telefon.

- Bella?

- Jestem tutaj.

- O czym myślisz?

- Nie wiem. Boję się, że zostaniesz zraniony.

Wypuścił krótki śmiech. – Wiem, ale nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. – Po chwili, ciągnął dalej. – To jest tak ty wiesz, że Edward jest tym jedynym.

- Jacob, nie sądzę…

- Wiem, że to jest inne. Wiedziałaś przez całe życie, że Edward był tym jedynym. Wiem, że brzmi to głupio, że wiem jak się czuję w stosunku do Clair tylko po dwóch dniach, ale czy to miara czasu, że znasz osobę robi naprawdę różnicę? Przyciąganie do drugiej osoby jest czy nie, prawda?

Nie mogła się nie zgodzić.

Jacob ciągnął dalej – Mam na myśli, że teraz to wiem, Bella. Rozumiem jak mogłaś się czuć w ten sposób do Edwarda i do nikogo innego.

- Och, Jacob. – Przykryła usta, by zablokować szloch wzbierający w jej gardle.

- Tylko nie wiem, gdzie to nas poniesie?

Ponownie ciężko przełknęła. – Nas?

- Kocham cię, Bell. Ale… nie wiem… myślisz, że nadal możemy być przyjaciółmi?

Zaśmiała się – Tak.

- Dobrze.

- Nie chcę, abyś został zraniony, ale jeśli naprawdę wierzysz, że Clair potrafi cię uszczęśliwić, to myślę, że to wspaniałe.

- Dziękuję.

Po chwili, Jacob zapytał. – Jak tam sprawy z tobą i Edwardem? Nie jest z tobą, właśnie teraz. Prawda?

Ponownie się zaśmiała. – Nie, właściwie wróciłam do domu. Miałam do zrobienia pranie Emmetta.

- Jej.

- Tak, ale jest dobrze.

- Rozmawiałaś z Edwardem?

Ciężko westchnęła. – Wiesz, wydajemy się rozmawiać o wielu innych sprawach, poza tym co najważniejsze.

- Dlaczego tak?

- Nie wiem. Chyba się boję.

Zajęło mu chwilę, by odpowiedzieć. – Masz prawo wiedzieć, Bella.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak! – Jego ton był poruszony. – Kto powiedział, że nie wyjechałby tak znowu?

To pytanie zasiało ziarenko zwątpienia w jej głowie, zwłaszcza od kiedy czuła, że między nią i Edwardem narastała zażyła znajomość, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie mieli. Poranna rozmowa o tym jak stracili dziewictwo była dla nich czymś tak nowym. W liceum, nigdy nie rozmawiali o niczym w najmniejszym stopniu związanym z seksem.

Następnie fakt, że spali razem przez prawie cały tydzień. Oczywiście do niczego nie doszło, ale Bella pamiętała natarcie, jakie czuła leżąc obok niego w ciemności, poprzedniej nocy.

Sprawy tak jakby zmieniły się między nią a Edwardem, ale nie była pewna, czy Edward czuł to samo. Zdała sobie sprawę, że podczas każdej interakcji, którą mieli razem, Edward był czuły, ale nigdy nie dał jej do zrozumienia, że czuje coś więcej niż tylko przyjacielską więź.

Ale dlaczego wyjechał siedem lat temu i zerwał z nią całkowicie?

Głos Jacoba przeszkodził jej rozmyślaniom. – Bella?

Bella rozciągnęła ramiona. – Postaram się i porozmawiam z nim o tym w ten weekend.

- Dobrze.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez kilka minut, głównie o Clair. Po słuchaniu Jacoba, mówiącego o niej, było oczywiste, jak silny pociąg do niej czuje. Miała nadzieję, że nie zostanie zraniony.

Pożegnali się i Bela wyłączyła telefon. Nie zniosłaby więcej późnonocnych telefonów. Zeszła na dół,żeby przełączyć swoje pranie. Sprawdziła godzinę i zobaczyła, że było już po pierwszej.

Postanowiła z tym skończyć na dzisiaj i postarać się, zrobić resztę prania jutro. Kiedy wróciła do swojej sypialni, na łóżku spakowała swoje szkolne rzeczy.

Zmieniła swoje ubrania na piżamę. Następnie zgasiła światło i powlekła się do łóżka. Kiedy jej głowa uderzyła o poduszkę, spała już. Była zbyt zmęczona, aby tęsknić za ciepłem z ciała Edwarda, tuż obok niej. Potrzebowała czasu, by wzmocnić swoje postanowienia, tak by mogła zapytać Edwarda o prawdziwy powód, dlaczego wyjechał tyle lat temu.

**/#/**

Edward już załadował swój bagaż do Land Rovera Carlisle'a, a teraz sprawdzał rzeczy wokół domu, upewniając się czy wszystkie okna są zamknięte, kuchnia była czysta i czy żadne ze świateł nie były włączone. Podczas gdy sprawdzał rzeczy,_ Nutcracker_ przeszedł echem przez dom.

Sięgnął do tylniej kieszeni spodni, wyciągnął telefon i odebrał. – Alice, sprawdzam dom, upewniając się czy wszystko jest w porządku zanim wyjadę.

- Cóż, jestem pewna, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko się upewniam, żeby nie było żadnych dzikich partii, podczas gdy nas nie ma.

Zachichotał.

Alice ciągnęła dalej. – Myślałam, że zamierzacie wyjechać wcześniej. – Była ósma rano.

Edward sprawdzał kuchenkę, upewniając się, czy wszystkie pokrętła są zakręcone. – Alice, daj nam spokój. Bella miała długą noc. Pracowała nad swoim wypracowaniem i miała do zrobienia pranie. Swoje i Emmetta.

- Naprawdę? Myślałam, że wszystkim się zajęła wcześniej niż później.

Edward starał się utrzymać wzburzenie w głosie. – Cóż, przez cały czas biegała między tobą a Rosalie, więc nic dziwnego, że nie miała czasu dla siebie.

Przez chwilę była cisza, zanim Alice powiedziała. – Przepraszam. Ten ślub naprawdę zaburzył moją spostrzegawczość.

- W porządku, Alice. – Przebiegł palcami po włosach, czując się winnym za zwrócenie siostrze uwagi.

- Nie, zupełnie zapomniałam, że Bella ma w przyszłym tygodniu obronę. Porozmawiam z nią o tym. – Po chwili powiedziała. – Teraz, dlaczego jesteś przygnębiony?

Edward był na górze, sprawdzając, czy wszystkie światła są pogaszone w każdej sypialni i łazienkach. Właśnie szedł do pokoju Alice, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał jej pytanie. – O czym ty mówisz?

- Edward znam ten ton głosu. Co ciebie wkurzyło?

Sprawdził pokój Alice i łazienkę a później poszedł sprawdzić największą sypialnię, rodziców.

- Nic. Nie całkiem skończyłem moje wypracowanie jak miałem nadzieję.

- Przepraszam. Nigdy ci nie powiedziałam jak bardzo jestem wdzięczna, że przyjechałeś pomóc mi ze ślubem.

Zamknął drzwi od sypialni swoich rodziców i poszedł do swojego pokoju. – Nie martw się tym.

- Przepraszam, stałam się taką ślubździrą.

Sięgnął po klamkę od drzwi i przekręcił. – Nie jesteś ślubździrą.

- Za bardzo skupiłam się na sobie. Nienawidzę być taka.

Wszedł do pokoju. – Alice, to twój ślub. Masz prawo być w centrum uwagi.

- Nie, jeśli ma to znaczyć, wtrącanie się w życie miłosne innych ludzi.

Miał już wyjść z pokoju, ale zatrzymał się na komentarz Alice. – O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

- Byłam tak ślepa.

- Alice…

- Obiecuję, że to naprawię dla ciebie. Nie będę zawracać wam głowy ślubem, tak byś ty i Bella mogli się skupić na sobie.

- Alice, nie zaczynaj, stwarzać okazji dla mnie i Belli. Sprawy między nami mają się dobrze.

- Dobrze? Co masz na myśli mówiąc „dobrze"?

Usiadł na łóżku. – Mam na myśli _dobrze._

Wypuściła rozdrażniony oddech. – Nie chcesz, aby sprawy stały się bardziej niż _tylko_ dobrze?

Położył łokieć na kolanie i oparł głowę o dłoń. – Nie miałem takiej rozmowy z tobą.

- Edward wcześniej czy później, będziesz musiał pogodzić się ze swoimi uczuciami do Belli i je zaakceptować.

Podniósł głowę. – Co?

- Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz zaprzeczać temu, co czujesz do Belli?

- Niczemu nie zaprzeczałem.

- No dalej, Edward. Ty… – Alice zawahała się przez sekundę. – Czekaj, co powiedziałeś?

Powtórzył – Niczemu nie zaprzeczałem.

- Więc… czekaj, wtedy ty…

- Tak – odetchnął głęboko. – Bardzo.

- Och, Edward.

Mógł praktycznie usłyszeć jak się uśmiecha do telefonu.

Kontynuowała. – Powiedziałeś już jej? Co powiedziałeś?

- To nie jest takie proste, Alice.

- Co? Dlaczego nie? Po prostu jej powiedz.

Edward znowu oparł głowę o rękę. – Powiem. Tylko… czekam na odpowiedni moment.

- Ten weekend będzie odpowiednim momentem.

- Alice, nawet nie myśl o…

- W domku jest ładnie o tej porze roku.

- Alice, powiedziałem…

- Byłoby idealnie, gdybyś powiedział wieczora w czasie, kiedy będziemy mieli ognisko.

- Alice, nie wtrącaj się.

- Ale…

- Nie. To jest między mną a Bellą

- Ale…

- Alice obiecaj.

Minęła minuta, zanim powiedziała. – Obiecuję, nie będę się wtrącać.

- I nie wciągniesz też do swojego niecnego działania Jaspera ani Rosalie.

- Cholera, Edward! No weź!

- Hej, jeśli mam to zrobić, zrobię to na swój sposób. Nie będziesz wdrażać żadnej ze swoich fantazji lub coś.

- To było okrutne – brzmiała na zranioną.

- Alice – syknął rozdrażnionym głosem.

Wypuściła sfrustrowany oddech. – Dobrze, w porządku. Będę dbać o swoje sprawy.

- Dobrze.

Po chwili, Alice powiedziała. – Cóż, kiedy zamierzacie wyjechać?

Sprawdził zegarek. Było w pół do dziewiątej. – Zamierzam odebrać Bellę w ciągu kilku minut.

- Czekaj, nie ma jej z tobą?

- Nie, została w domu, ponieważ musiała zająć się tymi wszystkimi sprawami – wstał. - Dzwoniłem do niej rano, żeby dowiedzieć się, kiedy będzie gotowa i powiedziała, że potrzebuje więcej czasu, gdyż nie skończyła swojego prania – wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł schodami na dół.

- Ojej, naprawdę ciężko pracowała, prawda?

- Taak – Edward zamknął drzwi ze szprosami. – Muszę skoczyć zamykać wszystko w domu. Zobaczymy się później, Alice.

- Dobrze, do zobaczenia później.

Rozłączyli się.

Alice wybrała numer do Belli.

Odebrała za drugim sygnałem. – Alice, prawie skończyłam pakowanie. Będziemy wyjeżdżać naprawdę niedługo.

- Bella, przepraszam, że musiałaś zostać i robić pranie i nie miałaś czasu na swoje wypracowanie.

- Och – Bella się tego nie spodziewała. – Nie martw się o to. Wszystko się ułoży.

- Nie, byłam naprawdę samolubna.

- Alice, nie mów tak. Zasługujesz na piękny ślub – Bella ponownie zwróciła swoją uwagę na pakowanie się.

- Właśnie rozmawiałam z Edwardem.

- Och? – Starała się zabrzmieć obojętnie.

- Tak, powiedział, że przyjedzie w ciągu kilku minut.

_ Cholera,_ pomyślała i zaczęła wrzucać rzeczy do swojej torby.

- Poczeka, jeśli potrzebujesz więcej czasu.

- Wiem, ale naprawdę nie chcę, by na mnie czekał. – Jesteśmy już spóźnieni i bez tego spóźnieni. - Podbiegła do łazienki po kosmetyczkę, którą tam zostawiła.

- Nie martw się o to. Co pakujesz?

- Co? – Przyniosła swoją kosmetyczkę z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

- Co zabierasz ze sobą?

- Nie wiem. – Spojrzała do swojej torby i zaczęła wymieniać co w niej było.

Kiedy skończyła, Alice powiedziała. – Nie.

Bella zmarszczyła brwi. – Co?

- Bella, gdzie są nowe ubrania, które dla ciebie kupiłam?

- Są tutaj.

- Dlaczego nie bierzesz niczego ze sobą?

- Jedziemy tylko do domku nad jeziorem. Nie potrzebuje się przebierać.

- To nie ubrania do przebierania się. Są do codziennego użytku.

Bella potrzęsła głową. Oczywistym było, że miały różne punkty widzenia na to co, uważały za ubranie codziennego użytku.

Alice zaczęła jej mówić, które ubrania ma wziąć.

Bella powiedziała. – To znaczy, że mam wszystko rozpakować.

- Zaufaj mi. Podziękujesz mi później.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Bella zaczęła wyjmować ubrania z torby i zaczęła je zastępować, nowymi, które kupiła Alice.

- Nic. Upewnij się, że spakowałaś ciemnoniebieską bluzkę w serek.

- Będzie tak, jak mówiliśmy.

- Dobrze. A och. Spakuj też ładną bieliznę.

- Alice.

- Jeśli chcesz wziąć jakąś staromodną, nieseksowaną bieliznę, w porządku, ale proszę upewnij się, że spakowałaś coś nowego.

- Nieważne. – Nie mogła przyznać Alice, że już ma. Nie chciała tam iść z Alice.

Rozległo się pukanie na dole.

Bella poczuła jak jej serce zaczęło, walić. – Myślę, że Edward jest tutaj.

- Och, dobrze. Cóż, zobaczymy się później.

- Dobrze.

Bella odłożyła telefon i poszła na dół, otworzyć drzwi. Kiedy je otworzyła, Edward stał w drzwiach z ciepłym wyrazem twarzy.

- Hej – powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się i poczuła jak jej serce zaczęło walić szybciej. Cofnęła się. – Wciąż się pakuję.

Wszedł do środka. – W porządku. Mogę poczekać.

Wskazała mu salon. – Um, możesz oglądać telewizor lub…

Stali w holu kilka metrów od siebie. Poczuła się głupio. Byli oddzieleni tylko na jedną noc i złapała się na tym, że chciała okręcić ramiona wokół niego. To była tak dziwna reakcja, bardziej niż za pierwszym razem, kiedy go zobaczyła po powrocie. Chciała przywalić mu w twarz. Jej uczucia teraz były inne.

Lekko przechylił głowę na bok. – Czy jest coś co mógłbym zrobić, aby pomóc?

Zamrugała kilka razy, by otrząsnąć się z oszołomienia. – Możesz znieść torbę Emmetta.

Odwróciła się, by iść na górę, ale zatrzymała się w pół kroku. – Och, poczekaj. Jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy. Czekają na mnie w suszarce, gdyż całkiem nie wyschły ostatniej nocy. Pozwól, że pójdę sprawdzić, czy są już gotowe. – Bella poszła do kuchni, gdzie była pralnia.

- Dobrze, poczekam po prostu na górze. – Kiedy nie usłyszał jej sprzeciwu, wspiął się na górę.

Pomyślał, by poczekać w pokoju Emmetta, ale nic go w nim nie interesowało, więc poszedł poczekać w pokoju Belli. Kiedy wszedł do jej sypialni, zobaczył, że była w trakcie pakowania. Nadal miała rozłożone ubrania na łóżku i wyglądało na to, jakby zastanawiała się, co wziąć.

Rozejrzał się dookoła pokoju, a lekki uśmiech wkradł się w kąciki jego ust na wspomnienie, kiedy ostatnim razem tu był. Nie zapomniałby nigdy obrazu nagiego ciała Belli w promieniach słońca. Trudno uwierzyć, że właśnie stało się to ledwie tydzień temu.

Pamiętał również, że nie miała zbyt dużo dekoracji w pokoju, poza obrazami na ścianie. Wtedy był zbyt roztargniony przez Bellę próbującą przykryć się przecierałem, by zwrócić uwagę na zdjęcia.

Odwrócił się, by tym razem przyjrzeć się im bliżej.

Podszedł do pierwszego po prawej stronie, a jego początkowa reakcja, była taka, że to dziwne, że ma zdjęcia drzew powieszonych w pokoju. Potem coś w prawym rogu zdjęcia, przyciągnęło jego uwagę i pochylił się, by się bliżej przyjrzeć. Zauważył górę bramki piłki nożnej wzdłuż linii drzew. Prawie się zaśmiał. To było to, co można było zobaczyć przed wejściem na boisko w Forks. Był bardzo zaznajomiony z tym widokiem, ponieważ było ono częścią jego porannego biegu przed pójściem do szkoły.

Jego zainteresowanie wzrosło, więc podszedł do dwóch innych zdjęć, wiszących po lewej stronie jej pokoju.

- Edward?

- Tak, jestem tutaj.

- Idę tylko skończyć pakować rzeczy Emmetta i przyniosę je tobie, kiedy skończę, byś mógł znieść je na dół do samochodu.

- W porządku. – Mógł powiedzieć, że może wziąć rzeczy Emmetta, kiedy skończy, ale był pochłonięty zdjęciami na ścianie.

Następnie przyglądał się zdjęciu szkolnemu audytorium. Ponownie pomyślał, że to dziwne, że miała te zdjęcia powieszone w pokoju, ale wtedy zauważył fortepian na scenie. Wyglądało jakby, zostało zrobione po recitalu. To było kolejne bardzo znajome zdjęcie dla niego. W rzeczywistości, wyglądało jakby zdjęcie zostało zrobione tuż przed lub po recitalu, ponieważ brakowało niektórych krzeseł i stojaków orkiestry. Wtedy spojrzał na ostatnie.

To było zdjęcie polany.

Nie, to była_ polana._

Wróciła tam sama? Kiedy tam poszła? Dlaczego to zrobiła? Pomyślał.

Zerknął znowu na wszystkie zdjęcia. W jakiś sposób sprawiły, że czuł się jakby był obecny tutaj, w jej pokoju. Wszystko nawiązywało do czegoś w jego wcześniejszym życiu, w liceum. Futbol i muzyka były tym, co go wtedy określało. A polana? To przeżycie było niepowtarzalnie dla niego i Belli. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić, żeby wierzyć, że wszystkie te zdjęcia obracały się wokół niego. To zarozumiałość, by tego typu pomysł, sprawił, że czuł się winny.

Ale nadal nie przestawał mieć nadziei.

Zanim mógł się bardziej rozpamiętywać się nad znaczeniami tych zdjęć, Bella wróciła do pokoju w torbą Emmetta. Postawiła ją obok drzwi przy stopach Edwarda.

- Przepraszam, że to tak długo trwało. – Podeszła do swojej toby nie rzucając Edwardowi spojrzenia. – Prawie skończyłam. Chodzi mi o to, że już bym skończyła, ale Alice zadzwoniła i chciała się dowiedzieć, które ubrania spakowałam.

Na wspomnienie imienia Alice, Edward oderwał się od swoich myśli. – Alice? Co jeszcze ci powiedziała?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Niewiele. Czuła się źle przez wszystkie sprawy związane ze ślubem.

- Tak. – Przebiegł palcami po włosach w próbie uspokojenia myśli i skupieniu się na rozmowie. – Powiedziała, że czuje się jak ślubździra.

Bella lekko się zaśmiała. – Czasami ma zbyt wielką tendencję do przesadzania.

Przytaknął. – Umm, idę zanieść bagaż Emmetta do samochodu.

- Dobrze. – Bella dalej układała ubrania i wkładała je do torby. – Prawie skończyłam.

- Nie śpiesz się. – Wziął torbę Emmetta i zszedł na dół.

Kiedy włożył torbę Emmetta do samochodu, Edward na chwilę się zatrzymał. Nie był pewien co myśleć o tym, co odkrył. Dla kogoś innego, pewnie wyglądałyby to jak przypadkowe zdjęcia, ale zdecydowanie było jakieś znaczenie w tych zdjęciach.

Były dziesiątki powodów, dlaczego Bella miałaby takie zdjęcia, ale tylko jedyny powód, że nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na zastanowienie. Nie było pomyłki, że te zdjęcia wzbudziły nadzieję, że Edward mógłby mieć małą szansę u Belli.

Zamknął klapę SUV'a1 i wrócił do domu. Nie zamierzał niczego przyspieszać, ale zdecydował, że w ten weekend zamierzał zbadać wody z uczuciami Belli do niego.

**/#/**

Jezioro Crescent położone było niedaleko Narodowego Parku Olympic. Było jakieś pięćdziesiąt mil od Forks, więc sprawiło, że było idealnym miejscem wypoczynkowym. Jezioro było najbardziej znane ze swojej niesamowicie czystej, niebieskiej wody i z zabytkowego Spruce Railroad Trail. To było mniej niż godzina drogi, co było wygodne, a od kiedy Cullenowie mieli własny domek na wybrzeżach małej miejscowości Piedmont, która znajdowała się tuż nad jeziorem, to były stosunkowo tanie wakacje.

Jednakże, wszyscy przyjeżdżali z Seattle, które było tylko sto mil stąd. Jeżeli ruch był dobry i nie trzeba było czekać na prom z Edmonds do Kingston, podróż trwała od trzech do czterech godzin z Seattle.

Bella i Edward zajechali do Piedmont wczesnym popołudniem. Zatrzymali się w miejscowym sklepie spożywczym, by zaopatrzyć się na weekend. Kiedy skończyli zakupy i załadowali samochód, w końcu pojechali do drewnianego domku.

Domek Cullenów znajdował się tylko milę od Piedmont. Była tam nieoznakowana droga, wyłożona żwirem, żeby się tam dostać.

Bella odczuła szczyptę nostalgii, na tak dobrze jej znany dźwięk chrzęstu pod oponami i bujnej roślinności drzew i krzaków.

Ostatnim razem Bella była w domku nad jeziorem z Alice, na koniec ostatniego roku w liceum. Był to prezent na zakończenie szkoły od jej rodziców, a Alice zaprosiła jeszcze kilku znajomych.

Bella oglądała przebłyski zieleni tuż przy oknie po stronie pasażera. – Kiedy ostatnim razem przyjechałeś do domu nad jeziorem?

Edward skupił się na drodze. – Minęło trochę czasu. Myślę, że jakieś trzy lub cztery lata.

Bella zwróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na samochód i spojrzała na Edwarda. – Naprawdę? Nie pamiętam, żebyś przyjeżdżał w odwiedziny.

W tej chwili Edward zmarszczył czoło. Wyglądał, jakby bardzo się starał, nie zjechać z drogi, ale zamiast tego zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma znaczenia zagłębiać się w szczegóły.

Odwróciła się twarzą do niego. – Edward?

Jego rysy złagodniały i po chwili powiedział. – Myślę, że w tym czasie pojechałaś odwiedzić swoja mamę.

- Och. – Spojrzała ponownie przez okno. – To szkoda.

Zwolnił samochód, by ukradkiem spojrzeć na Bellę. Nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarz, ale jej odbicie w oknie ukazał się zamyślony wyraz twarzy.

Włączył klimatyzację i powiedział. – Mam nadzieje, że wszyscy wkrótce przyjadą. Ciężko się jeździ na tej drodze w nocy.

Bella poruszyła się na swoim miejscu, pozbywając się swoich myśli. – Taak. Zaczyna się ściemniać, a droga wydaje się dłuższa niż w rzeczywistości jest.

Przytaknął w porozumieniu. To była kolejna mila od domku, ale w nocy odkąd nie było żadnych świateł ulicznych przy drodze i jeśli nie byłeś zaznajomiony z tą drogą, była bardzo groźną ścieżką do jechania.

Wyjechali z zakrętu i na końcu drogi zobaczyli przebłyski czegoś białego. Bella nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Gdy podjechali bliżej domu, było widać jego część między gałęziami drzew, po czym domek wyłonił się w pełnym widoku.

Bella zawsze myślała, że chatka była o wiele większa niż zwykła kwatera, którą spodziewali się znaleźć w tej części puszczy. Chatka pierwotnie zaistniała jako rodzinny dom, który należał do rodziny Esme. Większość ludzi uważała, że zamożność Cullenów pochodziła z kariery Carlisle'a w medycynie i jego interesów w nieruchomościach i inwestycji. Jednakże, jeśli dorastałeś w Forks, wiedziałeś, że rodzina Esme, Evensonsowie, mieli młyn, a rodzina właściwie jeszcze inwestowała w linie kolejowe. Ich najbardziej znane staranie, znane teraz jako Spruce Railroad Trail.

Chatka zachowała wiele szczegółów z zabytkowego domu rodzinnego. Nadal miał wyblakłą białą elewację i szare drewniane dachówki. Pierwotnie miał dwie sypialnie, piec do palenia drewnem i wychodek, który na przełomie wieku XIX i XX był wysoce zmodernizowany.

Przez lata rodzina Esme remontowała i powiększała go. Teraz, miał dwa pietra z sąsiadującą werandą, trzy sypialnie i pokój gościnny, kuchnię z nowoczesnymi atrakcjami i granitowymi blatami, a salon uzupełniono systemem rozrywki.

Kiedy Bella weszła do środka, powiedziała. – Co się tu do cholery stało?

Edward zachichotał. – To pomysł mojej mamy z podrasowaniem go.

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Tym razem Edward się zaśmiał. – Dlaczego nie obejrzysz go. Ja wszystko przyniosę.

- Och, nie. Pomogę ci – odwróciła się, by wyjść z nim.

Potrząsnął głową. – Załapałem. Poza tym. Jestem pewien, że jesteś ciekawa jak się zmienił.

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że była.

Edward nie czekał na odpowiedź i zniknął w frontowych drzwiach.

Bella stała w holu, gdzie zaczynały się schody. Zdecydowała zamiast tego iść do salonu, który był tuż na prawo. Ucieszyła się, widząc ogromny kamienny kominek na jednym końcu i puszyste rogówki przed nim. Był tam telewizor z płaskim ekranem nad kominkiem, czego wcześniej nie było. Obok kominka były drzwi szparagowe, które prowadziły na werandę, gdzie ona i Alice mogły czasem pójść i poleżeć, kiedy były nastolatkami.

Podeszła do drzwi i kiedy przeszła przez nie, była zaszokowana tym, jak wiele się zmieniło. Teraz pomieszczenia było oddzielone, a ściany były zrobione ze szkła. Drewniana podłoga barwy złotej, wyłożona była na całej werandzie i znikała przy leżakach. Zamiast ciemnych wiklinowych krzeseł, fotele dwuosobowe były porozstawiane w pomieszczeniu.

Wszystkie zmiany były bardzo ładne i były bardziej wygodniej niż na tarasie. Bella nic nie mogła poradzić na uczucie smutku, że część jej dzieciństwa zniknęła.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Bella odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Edward stoi w przejściu.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko do niego. – Nie wiedziałam, że taras zniknął.

Jego wyraz twarzy był współczujący. – Tak jest już od jakiegoś czasu. – Zrobił krok na przód. - Kiedy wszyscy opuściliśmy dom, moja mama przebudowała to w solarium. – Lubi mieć możliwość cieszenia się wychodzeniem na zewnątrz, bez konieczności bycia na zewnątrz.

Bella zaśmiała się.

Edward ciągnął dalej - I mojemu tacie się to podoba się ta sytuacja, od ponieważ nie mając tarasu, nie trzeba odnawiać go cały czas.

- To ma sens – spojrzała przez okno i była zadowolona, że mogła wciąż patrzeć na jezioro.

Stali tak obok siebie patrzeć na krajobraz w całkowitej ciszy, dopóki Edward powiedział. – Alice dzwoniła i powiedziała, że ona i Jasper będą tutaj w ciągu kilku godzin. Słyszałaś co z Emmettem?

- Myślę, że on i Rosalie będą w tym samym czasie.

Ukradkiem spojrzał na nią. – Przyniosłem bagaże. Stoją przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Nie byłem pewien…

Oczy Belli pojaśniały. – Mam pierwszeństwo wybrać sobie pokój gościnny. – Wybiegła z solarium tak jakby ktoś inny mógł zająć, przed nią.

Edward ruszył za nią, czując się nieco zdezorientowany i lekko rozczarowany. – Pokój gościnny?

Kiedy dotarła do drzwi wyjściowych, zarzuciła jedną torbę na ramię i wzięła drugą.

Edward wyciągnął ręce. – Mogę ci z tym pomóc.

Machnęła na niego i poszła prosto do pokoju gościnnego. – Nie trzeba.

Bella wierzyła, że pokoje gościnne były najlepszymi miejscami w domku. Były oddzielone od innych pokoi i miały własne łazienki. Najlepsze było to, że miała dostęp do solarium i innych drzwi, które prowadziły w dół jeziora.

Kiedy weszła była ponownie zaskoczona przez zmiany. Drewno w innych częściach domu miało ciepły złoty kolor. Pokój gościnny miał głęboki, czekoladowy odcień. Dużych rozmiarów łóżko z niebiesko – zieloną kratą leżącą na łóżku, stało pojedyncze łóżko, które powinno być w pokoju. Nie było tam byle jakich drzwi, ale co zaskoczyło Bellę najbardziej, to podwójne drzwi szparagowe wychodzące na jezioro. Dawało to pomieszczeniu tyle światła, pod warunkiem spokojnej w tle przyrody.

- Wow – wyszeptała i rzuciła bagaże na podłogę. Podeszła do drzwi i szparagowych i je otworzyła.

Był tam taras ze schodami prowadzącymi w stronę jeziora. Na tarasie były dwa drewniane krzesła i mały stolik.

Edward stanął obok Belli na balonie. – Nie wiedziałem, że moja mama zmieniła pokoje gościnne.

Zasłoniła oczy i rozejrzała się dookoła. – Myślałam wcześniej, że jest tu ładnie, ale tu jest niesamowicie.

- Dobrze było zająć pierwszemu ten pokój. – Odwrócił się by spojrzeć na Bellę.

- Emmett będzie bardzo zazdrosny. – Przywołała spokojny wyraz na twarzy.

- Wiesz, że wszystkie sypialnie na górze nie są, aż tak złe.

- Wiem. Wszystko w tym miejscu jest niesamowite, ale lubię te, bo mają więcej prywatności niż inne pokoje.

- Alice będzie z tobą o walczyć o ten pokój.

Bella wywróciła oczami. – Powiem jej, że po tych wszystkich rzeczach, w które mnie wciągnęła, zasługuję na pewien rodzaj rekompensaty.

- Ty naprawdę grasz nieczysto – powiedział złośliwym tonem.

Wzruszyła ramiona i wróciła do pokoju. - Zamierzam rozpakować zakupy i potem zacząć robić obiad.

- Pozwól, że zaniosę moje rzeczy na górę i wtedy wrócę, by pomóc.

- Dobrze.

Wyszli z pokoju gościnnego.

Zanim Bella poszła do kuchni, Edward zapytał. – Chciałabyś zobaczyć też górę?

Potrząsnęła głową. – Może później. Zrobię zapiekany makaron na obiad i chce go jak najszybciej, jak to możliwe, włożyć do pieca. – Skierowała się do kuchni.

Edward patrzył na odchodzącą figurę Belli i głęboko westchnął. Poszedł do holu, aby wziąć swoje rzeczy i zanieść je na górę do pokoju. Gdy wchodził po schodach, nic nie mógł poradzić na lekkie uczucie konsternacji, że Bella nie wydawała się tęsknić za nim po spędzeniu całej nocy samotnie. Przespała większość czasu, jadąc tutaj, a potem wydawała się być zajęta zakupami i odnowieniem domku. Teraz była skupiona na obiedzie.

Na szczycie schodów, Edward wszedł w pierwsze drzwi po lewej. Jego pokój miał widok na drogę, która prowadziła do domku. Pokój również miał akcenty ciemnego drzewa i ogromny łóżko z kołdrą w niebiesko-czerwoną kratę. Zostawił swój bagaż i zszedł na dół pomóc Belli w kuchni.

Kiedy tam przyszedł, była w połowie rozpakowywania zakupów ze sklepu i natychmiast przekazała mu pracę, tak by mogła zacząć robić obiad. Kiedy skończył rozpakowywanie artykułów spożywczych, poleciła mu pokrojenie warzyw do makaronu i sałatki. Bella przygotowywała już sos do mięsa.

Większość tego co mówili do siebie, zeszło do tego, że Bella mówiła mu co ma następnie zrobić lub Edward, wyjaśniający jak chciała coś posiekać. Nie tak dokładnie Edward chciał spędzić swój czas z Bellą, ale chciał się jej przypodobać, więc skupiał się na robieniu tego, co mu kazała z największą jak to możliwe uwagą do szczegółów.

Spędzili trochę ponad godzinę, przygotowując pieczony makaron i szykując sałatkę do obiadu. Następnie sprzątnęli kuchnię i nakryli do stołu. Alice i Jasper przyjechali w połowie przygotowań, a następnie Rosalie i Emmett jakieś dziesięć minut później.

To było wesołe spotkanie. Alice, Jasper, Emmett i Rosalie byli podekscytowani spędzeniem weekendu w domku, po przepracowaniu całego tygodnia. Byli bardzo zachwyceni obiadem i docenili wysiłki Edwarda i Belli. Bella powiedziała, że kolacja powinna być gotowa w ciągu około dwudziestu minut, więc podczas posiłku kończyli gotowanie. Nowo przybyli poszli po bagaże i wybierać pokoje.

Alice i Jasper natychmiast wspięli się do głównej sypiali, gdzie Esme i Carlise zazwyczaj spali i poszli na górę zostawić swoje rzeczy. Dla Belli i Edwarda było zaskoczeniem, że Emmett i Rosalie starali się zdecydować, kto weźmie ostatni pokój. Emmett zaproponował, że będzie spał na kanapie. Rosalie zapytała, czy nie mogłaby zostać z Bellą.

Bella rzuciła Rozalie zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Naprawdę? Chcesz spać ze mną zamiast z moim bratem? - Przyjechali razem i bazując na tym jak trzymali się za ręce, kiedy weszli do środka, Bella założyła, że wszystko między nimi się ułożyło.

- Bella – Emmett powiedział ostrzegawczym głosem.

Spojrzała na brata. – Co? Tylko myślałam… od kiedy widzieliście się w Portland, że… wy dwoje byliście…

- Bella! – Emmett podniósł głos.

Bella skończyła mówiąc. – na randce. – Bella rzuciła bratu pochmurne spojrzenie. – Co myślałeś, że zamierzałam powiedzieć?

Edward zacisnął swoje usta, ale drgały jego ramiona. Rosalie nic nie mogła pomóc na chichotanie. Czubki uszu Emmetta były czerwone.

- Nic – wymamrotał i przebiegł palcami po włosach.

Rosalie odchrząknęła. – Cóż, wygląda na to, że śpię z Emmettem. – Uśmiechnęła się do Emmetta porozumiewawczo.

Emmett odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Um… cóż, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza.

Rosalie odetchnęła, udając zdenerwowanie. - Przypuszczam, że tak.

Emmett szeroko się uśmiechał, ale jego uśmiech przygasł, kiedy spojrzał na Bellę. Przypatrywała się na wymianę niewinnych wypowiedzi między Rosalie i Emmettem. Wyraz twarzy Edwarda był lekko rozbawiony.

Emmett położył rękę na ramionach Belli. Poprowadził ją z powrotem do kuchni. – Dlaczego nie sprawdzimy obiadu?

Edward wyciągnął szklankę, żeby się napić, podczas gdy Bell zaglądała do pieca.

Kiedy Rosalie i Emmett zniknęli z kuchni, Bella powiedziała. – Absolutnie to robią.

Edward był w trakcie picia wody i prawie się zachłysnął, kiedy usłyszał słowa Belli. Odchrząknął. – Co powiedziałaś?

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już to zrobili – spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Nie mów mi, że nie zauważyłeś w jaki sposób mówili do siebie o dzieleniu pokoju.

Starał się powstrzymać śmiech. – Czy to ci przeszkadza?

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie znają się zbyt długo. Nie sądzisz, że stało się to za szybko?

- Dla Emmetta i Rosalie? – lekko się do niej uśmiechnął. - Myślę, że stoi to na równi z biegiem.

Belli opadła szczeka w szoku.

- Co? – zapytał.

- Ale… Emmett nigdy wcześniej nie przyprowadzał nikogo do domu, a nie sądzę, żeby zwykle tak się śpieszył, kiedy się z kimś spotyka.

Edward zawahał się zanim powiedział. – Cóż, tylko dlatego, że nigdy nikogo nie przyprowadził do domu, nie znaczy , że nie miał… mógł… zajął się tym… w jakimś innym miejscu.

Oczy Belli powiększyły się, a następnie zrozumienie przebiegło przez jej twarz.

- Bella? – zapytał z troską w głosie.

Krótko westchnęła – To ma sens. Chodzi mi o to, że nie ma możliwości, by Emmett był prawiczkiem, ale cały ten czas myślałam, że zaczynał być… stoicki.

Edward zaśmiał się.

Po chwili Bell zapytała. – Dlaczego zrobili z tego taką wielką sprawę, by nie dzielić razem pokoju.

- Myślę, że Emmett starał się… chronić cię.

- Chronić mnie? Przed czym?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie chciał byś myślała, że uprawiał seks?

Bella pomyślała przez chwilę i kolejny wyraz zrozumienia przebiegł przez jej twarz. – Lauren Mallory.

- Lauren Mallory?

- Nie powiedział ci?

Edward potrząsł głową. – Co miał mi powiedzieć?

- Chyba nie powiedział. To było naprawdę żenujące.

Zmarszczył brwi. – Co się stało?

Bella zaczęła opowiadać o tym jak była w liceum, weszła w trakcie randki Emmetta i Lauren i zobaczyła, Emmetta z rękami na piersiach Lauren.

Edward skulił się. – Przepraszam.

Machnęła na niego ręką. – W porządku. Udało mi się to przeżyć, ale Emmett stał się naprawdę ostrożny o takie sprawy, od tamtej pory.

Po chwili zapytał. – Jesteś pewna, że dobrze się z tym czujesz?

Przytaknęła. - Ale w tamtym czasie, nie czułam się z tym dobrze. Byłam nadal w średniej szkole i nie mogłam nigdy zrozumieć, dlaczego dziewczyny chciałyby ściągnąć bluzki i pozwolić facetom dotykać się w ten sposób. - Edward stał się bardzo cichy, a jego oczy powiększyły się. Bella złapała jego wyraz twarzy i powiedziała. – Czy to zbyt wiele informacji? Przepraszam. – Odetchnęła z frustracją. – Jestem siostrą Emmetta.

Edward rozluźnił się i cicho się zaśmiał.

Zegar wyłączył się i Bella poszła wyciągnąć makaron z pieca. Edward podszedł do lodówki, by wyciągnąć sałatkę. Zawołała, że obiad już gotowy i kilka minut później wszyscy siedzieli przy stole. Obiad był głośny, hałaśliwy.

Wszyscy opowiadali jak minął im tydzień i rozmawiali o wszystkich rzeczach, które powinni zrobić podczas, gdy będą nad jeziorem. Dodało to odrobinę emocji w powietrzu.

Emmett zaproponował, aby po obiedzie pójść nad jezioro i zrobić ognisko i zjeść s'mores2. Alice szybko doszła do drugiego wniosku i rzuciła okiem na Edwarda, czego ten nie przegapił i tylko subtelnie wywrócił oczami.

Skoro Edward i Bella zrobili obiad, pozostali wzięli się do sprzątania. Podczas gdy wszyscy robili porządki, Bella przeprosiła, by pójść włożyć coś trochę cieplejszego. Jak już była w pokoju, Bella otworzyła swoją torbę i szukała niebieskiej bluzki w serek, którą spakowała. Wiedziała, że włożenie jej będzie bezcelowe, ponieważ zamierzała ubrać na nią sweter, ale założyła go na wszelki wypadek w nadziei, że może Edward zobaczyłby ją w nim.

**/#/**

Nocne niebo było czyste, co sprawiało, że łatwo można było zobaczyć gwiazdy. Księżyc był w pełni, a jego odbicie w wodzie było lekko pomarszczone. Trochę się ochłodziło, ale koce były wzięte, a ognisko jasno się paliło.

Właściwie było nieco chłodniej niż Bella lubiła i żałowała, że nie włożyła swojej bluzy. Jednakże po tym jak Alice pomogła skończyć sprzątanie po obiedzie, pojawiła się w pokoju Belli, aby zobaczyć co ubiera. Była zadowolona, że Bella wybrała do ubrania niebieską bluzkę w serek, ale była przeciwna nałożeniu na niego bluzy. Zamiast tego, Alice podała jej przycięty czarny dziany sweter. Miał jeden guzik, który Alice upierała się by pozostał rozpięty. Alice zapewniła ją, że wygląda fantastycznie, ale Bella myślała, że to nierealne i odmrozi sobie tyłek na zewnątrz.

Podczas gdy Alcie poszła się przebrać, Bella poszła do kuchni by wziąć składniki do s'mores. Edward wrócił z włożoną kurtką i kocami ze schowka w przedpokoju.

W sposób, w jaki Edward gapił się na nią, sprawiał, że Bella czuła się skrepowana i myślała, że może nawet widział niepraktyczny sweter. Miała już iść się przebrać, kiedy odłożył koce, by podejść do niej i pocałować ja w czoło.

Zapytała go za co był ten pocałunek i powiedział, że nie ma żadnego słowa by opisać jak wygląda.

Teraz siedzieli blisko ogniska, które Emmett rozpalił. Mieli wszyscy siedzieć przy ognisku i zajadać się s'mores, kiedy Emmett zaczął mówić o najlepszych miejscach na jeziorze do łowienia ryb. Jasper słuchał z wytężoną uwagą i wkrótce obaj ubrali się i szli przy brzegu jeziora, podczas gdy Emmett wymieniał różne miejsca. Alice i Rosalie niechętnie poszły za nimi, ale ponieważ Edward i Bella nie interesowali się łowieniem ryb, zostali z tyłu.

Inni byli nadal widoczni, ale byli także poza zasięgiem słuchu, co było równie dobre. Emmett mógł ciągle mówić na temat łowienia ryb i to było gorsze, niż kiedy był z Charliem.

Edward wyciągnął upieczony cukierek ślazowy z ogniska i umieścił go w czekoladzie, a krakersy czekały w drugiej ręce. Odłożył ruszt i wziął kolejne krakersy na wierzch s'more. Następnie przeszedł i podał je Belli.

Nie mogła przestać się szeroko uśmiechać, kiedy je wzięła. – Wiesz, że mnie rozpieszczasz, prawda?

Położył kolejne cukierki na ruszt. – Ale myślałem, że lubisz s'mores.

Mówiła między kęsami. – Lubię, ale to jest czwarte s'more. Rozchoruję się.

Edward włożył cukierki do ognia. – Więc powinienem przestać?

Bella skończyła s'more i oblizała palce. – Cóż, skoro już zacząłeś z tym jednym, nie chciałabym, żeby się zmarnował.

Zaśmiał się i włożył cukierki z powrotem do ognia.

Było miło czuć ogień, a Bella mogła poczuć ciepło na policzkach, ale właśnie wtedy zawiała lekka bryza , co spowodowało, że Bella mimowolnie zadrżała.

- Zimno? – zapytał.

Bella potrząsnęła głową, ale okręciła się rekami.

Zachichotał. – Proszę, potrzymaj to. – Podał ruszt Belli i wstał, by przynieść jeden z kocy, które zostały za nimi.

Bella poprawiła się w miejscu. – Och, nie martw się o to. Jest dobrze. Naprawdę powinnam była włożyć moja bluzę zamiast tego.

Wrócił z kocem. Podał go Belli i zabrał od niej ruszt. – I tak nie są używane. Poza tym wyglądasz jakbyś naprawdę go potrzebowała.

Wzięła go i przykryła sobie nogi. Czuła się jak idiotka. To była jedna z tych lekcji o modzie bez wygody. Jeśli była prawdziwą kobietą, to będzie w stanie i z tym sobie poradzić. Nie wiedziała jaką Alice i Rosalie poświęcały wygodę, by wyglądać nieziemsko.

Po chwili powiedziała – Wiesz, może powinnam wziąć moją bluzę. Ta jest Alice i myślała, że w tej byłoby lepiej, ale nie jest zbyt ciepła.

Edward kończył składać razem ostatnie s'more i podał je Belli. Kiedy je wzięła, zaczął ściągać swoja kurtkę.

Jej oczy powiększyły się i uniosła wolna rękę. – Nie, proszę, nie rób tego. Ja jestem jedyną, która posłuchała Alice. Nie możesz przez to cierpieć.

Kończył rozpinać kurtkę. – Mam pod spodem bluzę, więc nic mi nie będzie.

Bella zwęziła na niego oczy i zauważyła, że miał na sobie jeden, ale to był lekki sweter.

Potrząsnęła głową i zaczęła wstawać. – W porządku. Zaraz wrócę.

- Bella, jest dobrze. – Zaczął wyciągać ręce z kurtki.

Bella uniosła ręce w geście powstrzymania go. – Jeśli go zdejmiesz, będę czuła się naprawdę źle i skończy się na tym, że pobiegnę do domu po moją bluzę w takim razie.

Wypuścił oddech frustracji. – Jeśli włożę z powrotem moją kurtkę, wrócisz i usiądziesz?

Przytaknęła. Następnie usiadła i przykryła ponownie kocem nogi.

Po chwili powiedział. – Jesteś pewna, że jest ci dość ciepło?

Pocierała ręką swoja nogę. – Taak.

Potrząsł głową i poprawił się w swoim miejscu.

Zanim Bella zorientowała się co się dzieje, Edward podciągnął ją do siebie. Wyprostował nogi tak by siedziała między nimi. Poczuła rękę na swojej talii. Wkrótce dotknęła plecami jego klatki piersiowej, następnie Edward wyciągnął swoja kurtkę, tak by osłonić Bellę przed zimnym powietrzem.

Zajęło chwilę Belli zarejestrowanie wszystkiego, a kiedy jej się udało, nagle uświadomiła sobie fizyczną obecność Edwarda. Sposób w jaki pachniał, ciepło płynące z jego ciała i jego ramiona owinięte wokół niej, zapierało jej dech.

Edward źle zrozumiał jej urywane oddychanie i pomyślał, że trzęsła się z zimna. Zniżył twarz do jej ucha. – Jest ci wystarczająco ciepło?

Szybko przełknęła i miała nadzieję, że jej nie usłyszy. – Tak, dzięki.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz kolejnej s'more?

Bella miała nadal tę jedną, którą zrobił jej wcześniej. – Nie, nie trzeba. – Skubała go, kiedy normalnie nie trzymała by go tak.

- Cóż, myślisz, że Emmett nadal mówi o łowieniu ryb?

Zwęziła oczy i zobaczyła Emmetta machającego ramionami, podczas gdy Jasper słuchał. Rosalie i Alice stały kilka metrów dalej i były pochłonięte w własną rozmowę. – Sądząc z tego co widzę, wygląda na to, że nadal mówi.

- Może powinniśmy tam pójść i ich uratować?

Potrząsnęła głową. – Możesz iść. Słyszałam Emmetta rozmawiającego na temat łowienia ryb przez ostatnie pięć lat mojego życia.

Zachichotał, a następnie dorzucił drewna, żeby utrzymać ogień.

Bella skończyła swoje s'more i poprawiła się na swoim miejscu. Przypadkowo na niego spojrzała. Edward był delikatnie odwrócony do ognia, podczas gdy mieszał w ognisku. Światło z ogniska rzucało migoczące cienie na jego twarz. Jej oczy błądziły na zarysie jego profilu i zawiesiły się na jego ustach. Następnie jej oczy powędrowały do płatka jego ucha, przygryzła wargę, kiedy zobaczyła bliznę.

- Patrzysz na coś, co ci się podoba? – Drażnił się.

Bella szybko usiadła prosto. Próbowała się odsunąć, ale Edward nadal trzymał ją w pasie.

Zmarszczył na nią brwi. – Co ty robisz?

- Chciałam się trochę zagrzać. – To nie było kłamstwo. Udało się jej odwrócić, tak by na niego spojrzeć. Wydawał się być uspokojony przez to, tak więc ją puścił.

Miał lekki uśmiech na ustach. – Gapiłaś się.

Zdecydowanie nie kłamała o poczuciu ciepła. Teraz czuła jak jej policzki płoną. – Nie chodziło mi o to.

Jego brwi się skrzywiły. – Nie chodziło ci o gapienie się na mnie?

Spojrzała na ognisko, a potem z powrotem na niego. – Ja… chodzi mi o to, że nie chciałam gapić się na twoją bliznę.

Zmarszczył czoło. – Moja blizna?

Bella stuknęła palcem w miejsce tuż pod jego prawym uchem.

Edward wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął tego samego miejsca pod swoim uchem. Zajęło mu chwilę przypomnienie sobie o bliźnie, a potem spojrzał na nią z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. – Pamiętasz to?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Pamiętam, że miałeś na sobie jedną z tych wielkich białych gaz, zabandażowanych przez tydzień.

Zachichotał. – Zapomniałem o tym.

- Jak mogłeś o tym zapomnieć? Emmett był takim palantem. Nawet nie usiadł obok Lauren następnego dnia.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Myślę, że było mu przykro.

- Taak, też mi się tak wydaje. – Ukradkiem na niego spojrzała, zanim z powrotem nie wróciła wzrokiem na ognisko. – Nie miałam zamiaru się gapić. Ja tylko… to tak jakby znać o tobie jakąś tajemnicę.

Zmarszczył brwi. – Tajemnicę?

- Cóż, to nie tak łatwo zauważyć i… niewielu ludzi wie, skąd ją masz.

- Prawda. – Miał w oczach figlarny błysk. – Znam jakieś tajemnice o tobie.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Uniósł jej lewą rękę i podciągnął rękawek. Na spodzie łokcia była blizna w kształcie nierównej truskawki. – Zdobyłaś ją, kiedy próbowałem nauczyć cię jak się jeździ na skateboardzie.

Edward dotknął znamię czubkiem palca. Wstrzymała oddech, by nie uciekło z jej ust westchnienie. Następnie wzięła głęboki oddech. – Zabliźnione łokcie i kolana nie liczą się.

Ściągnął rękaw na dół. – Dlaczego nie?

- Każdy jakieś ma albo w moim przypadku, oba rodzaje tych blizn. Nie ma niczego niepowtarzalnego w nich.

Jeden z kącików jego ust uniósł się. – Więc, to coś o czym tylko ja wiem?

Przytaknęła. – To właśnie są tajemnice.

Jego twarz stała się poważna, ale był w jego oczach wyraz podekscytowania, którego Bella nie rozpoznała. To sprawiło, że jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

Spojrzał na dół i otarł palcami o jej. – Na twoim prawym biodrze. Jest znamię.

Ręka Belli powędrowała do prawej strony biodra.

Edward ciągnął dalej. – Jest… w kształcie… banana. – Zachichotał. – Lub może w kształcie półksiężyca.

Bella poczuła jak w jej brzucho podskoczyło. – Skąd o tym wiesz?

Spojrzał na nią z pod rzęs. – Widziałem je.

Odwróciła się twarzą do niego. – Ale jak… kiedy?

Zawahał się, zanim powiedział. – Tego ranka, kiedy wszedłem do twojego pokoju i nie miałaś prawie żadnych ubrań na sobie.

Policzki Belli się zaczerwieniły.

Mówił dalej. – Ty… ubierałaś się i… obróciłaś się i upuściłaś prześcieradło zanim mogłem… to wtedy to zobaczyłem.

Bella nic nie poradziła, ale lekko się zaśmiała. – Byłam nieostrożna.

- Tylko trochę. – Odwzajemnił jej śmiech.

Po chwili powiedział. – Jestem ciekawy…

Zmarszczyła czoło. – O co?

Poprawił się na swoim miejscu, by przybliżyć się do niej. – Czy to blizna? Skąd ją masz? Jak długo ją masz?

Była zaskoczona przez jego ciekawość. – Och… hm, miałam dwanaście lat i był to efekt nieostrożnego i nieszczęśliwego wypadku w grze na lodzie.

Skrzywił się. – Przepraszam.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Myślę, że dlatego mam taki wstręt do kobiecych prób upiększania.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

Zastanawiała się, czy był jeszcze czegoś ciekawy.

- Co? – zapytał.

Spojrzała na niego. – Co?

Lekko się do niej uśmiechnął. - Właśnie zapytałaś mnie, czy jestem ciekawy o coś jeszcze.

- Nie, nie zapytałam. -_ O mój Boże. Czy powiedziałam to na głos? _ Pomyślała.

Szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Tak, zapytałaś.

Bella była podenerwowana. – Ja… nie miałam… Ja tylko… Myślę, że mój filtr jest zepsuty. – Odetchnęła z frustracją. – I obrywam za bycie siostrą Emmetta. – Spojrzała na niego, a jego ramiona zadrżały, ale powstrzymywał swój śmiech.

Paplała dalej. – Oczywiście nie byłbyś ciekawy o nic więcej. Dlaczego miałbyś być? Jestem prawie jak siostra dla ciebie. Oczywiście nie myślałbyś o… nie ma mowy byś zastanawiał się nad… – Zrzuciła koc z nóg. – Wracam do domku.

Edward złapał ją za rękę. – Czekaj, nie idź – odchrząknął. – Przepraszam, że się śmiałem. Ja tylko… myślałem, że to urocze, że twój filtr jest zepsuty.

Wywróciła oczami, ale usiadła z powrotem.

I ciągnął dalej. – I nie myślę o tobie jak o siostrze.

Pochyliła głowę w jego kierunku. – Nie myślisz?

Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na nią znacząco. – Nie myślałem od dłuższego czasu.

Zmarszczyła czoło. – Ale przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy. Zawsze. – Wziął ja za rękę i ścisnął.

Nie zdała sobie sprawy jak była spięta, dopóki nie usłyszała jego słów przekonania. Jej ramiona się rozluźniły.

- Bella, czy zawsze myślałaś o mnie jak o typowym bracie?

- Cóż, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, to tak.

Jego brwi się zmarszczyły. – Ale teraz?

- Teraz? Nie myślę o tobie jak o bracie. – Spojrzała na wypalające się ognisko. – Stałeś się naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem.

- Przyjacielem? – Starał się ukryć rozczarowanie w swoim głosie.

Spojrzała na niego i przytaknęła. Gdyby znała by go lepiej, pomyślałaby, że widziała zraniony wyraz w jego oczach. Następnie szybko zniknął.

Zamiast tego jego twarz okupił poważny wyraz. – Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałaś się… czy kiedykolwiek byłaś ciekawa o mnie i siebie…

Bella nie mogła uwierzyć o co ją pytał. Przełknęła ciężko zanim powiedziała. – Może.

Jego oczy powiększyły się. – Naprawdę?

Uniosła dłonie. – To był przypadek.

Zmarszczył czoło. – Co? Co masz na myśli mówiąc „przypadek"?

- Cóż, to było coś co powiedziałeś.

- Co powiedziałem?

Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech i wypuściła. – To była pierwsza noc, która spędziłam w domu twoich rodziców. Byliśmy w twoim pokoju.

Przytaknął.

Mówiła dalej. – Mówiłam, że powinnam wziąć kanapę do spania, a wtedy powiedziałeś, że chcesz mnie w swoim pokoju tej nocy. – Poruszyła się skrepowana w miejscu. – Wiem, co miałeś na myśli, ale… nic nie mogłam pomóc… myśląc a wtedy… chyba śniłam o tym.

Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. – Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego.

Potrząsnęła głową. – Tylko, że to naprawdę upokarzające się przyznać.

- Dlaczego?

- Hm… ponieważ sprawy między nami będą niezręczne. Ty pewnie zdziwiłbyś się, że ja…

- Też raz przez przypadek pomyślałem o tobie w ten sposób.

Opadła jej szczeka.

Jego brwi zmarszczyły się w obawie. – Czy to ci przeszkadza?

Potrząsnęła głową, głównie by się ocknąć. – Nie, chodzi mi o to, że to był przypadek, prawda?

- Tak – spojrzał na nią z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – To tylko rodzaj przypadku.

- Jak to się stało?

- To było w twoim garażu. Kiedy byłaś zajęta.

Miała zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy. – Nie rozumiem. – Wiedziała, że wyglądała okropnie.

Wypuścił głęboki oddech. – Bella, jestem mężczyzną. Jeżeli widzę atrakcyjną kobietę, która poci się i ciężko oddycha, mój umysł idzie prosto do jednej rzeczy.

Zajęło Belli pół minuty przetworzenie słów Edwarda, a kiedy już to zrobiła, nie mogła nic poradzić na czerwień, która ukazała się na jej policzkach.

Edward zauważył odrobinę czerwieni. - Czy właśnie sprawiłem, że sprawy między nami naprawdę cię zawstydzają?

Bella potrząsnęła głową. – Tylko jeśli czujesz się dziwnie przez to, że ja…

- Nie – uśmiechnął się. – Podoba mi się, że myślisz o mnie w ten sposób.

Coś w jej brzuchu podskoczyło

Przysunął się bliżej niej. Czy kiedykolwiek myślałaś o mnie w ten sposób… celowo?

Bella spojrzała w dół na swoje ręce. – Celowo? Masz na myśli nie we śnie?

Edward krótko się zaśmiał. – Taak.

Bella sięgnęła i schowała kilka włosów za ucho. – Edward, ja... – Jak mogła to powiedzieć bez brzmienia jakby miała na tym punkcie obsesję?

Odsunął się. – Przepraszam. Nie chodziło mi…

- Mogłabym. – Spojrzała w dół. – A ty?

Zajęło chwilę Edwardowi zdanie sobie sprawy, do czego się właśnie przyznała. Edward wziął ją za ręce. – Mógłbym też.

Jego ręce były ciepłe, a nie chciała ich puścić. – Więc, co to wszystko znaczy?

Ścisnął jej rękę. –A jak myślisz, co to może znaczyć?

Bella spojrzała na niego i zauważyła, że miał zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy. Powstrzymywała uśmiech, który prawie pojawił się na jej ustach. – Cóż, cały ten czas myślałam, że mamy zdrową przyjaźń. – Zauważyła jak jego twarz złagodniała, a lekki uśmiech pojawił się w kącikach ust.

Ciągnęła dalej, złośliwym tonem. – Teraz, dowiedziałam się, że masz… mniej niż czyste myśli względem nas. Jak sprawy nie mają być mniej niż kłopotliwe między nami?

Edward analizował jej wyraz twarzy. Uśmiechała się a w oczach miała figlarne spojrzenie. – Cóż, to zależy. Możemy udawać, że ta rozmowa nigdy się nie wydarzyła, albo…

Bella zmarszczyła brwi.

Sięgnął i wziął jej twarz w dłonie. – Zamiast rzeczy zdarzających się przypadkowo, mogą stać się celowe.

Sięgnęła i przycisnęła jego dłoń do swojej twarzy. – O tak?

Przejechał kciukiem po jej policzku. – Coś takiego.

Bella została złapana przez ogniste spojrzenie w jego oczach. Jej serce waliło jak bęben w jej piersi. Obróciła twarz i pocałowała go w dłoń. Następnie powiedziała. – Coś więcej niż to?

Edward wypuścił krótki oddech. Następnie przyciągnął jej twarz bliżej swojej. Na niskim głosie powiedział. – Coś wzdłuż tej linii. – Pocałował jej skroń, a następnie miejsce tuż pod jej prawym uchem.

Następnie uniósł głowę, jego twarz była tylko cale od jej. Dotknął wargami jej usta, sprawdzając, by się upewnić czy nie ucieknie.

Oddech Belli był urywany, kiedy mówiła. – Czy to było celowe?

Uśmiechnął się na jej ustach. – Tak, nie byłem pewien czy jest dobrze czy ja…

Uniosła swój podbródek i pocałowała go. Następnie się odsunęła. – To też było celowe.

Edward wypuścił lekki śmiech i powiedział. – Sądzę, że mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Potem nagle usłyszeli, Emmetta wołającego ich. – Hej, zamierzacie zostać tutaj całą noc?

Obejrzeli się dookoła i zobaczyli, że Emmett stał kilka jardów od domku. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

Bella zapytała. – Gdzie się wszyscy podziali?

Podszedł do nich. – Wszyscy są w środku.

Odsunęli się od siebie. Edward wstał i wyciągnął dłoń. Bella wzięła ją i pomógł jej wstać.

- Kiedy wszyscy poszli do środka? – zapytała.

Emmett stał teraz przy nich. Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem. Może godzinę temu.

- Godzinę? – Palnęła go w ramię.

Uniósł dłonie. - Alice powiedziała, że chcieliście pobyć tutaj trochę dłużej. – Podszedł do tlącego się ogniska. – Tylko chciałem się upewnić, że ogień jest zgaszony.

Jęknęła w frustracji. – Chcieliście nas tu zostawić na całą noc?

Emmett zaczął grzebać w popiele. – Założyłem się, że w końcu byście przyszli.

Bella zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę do tytułu. Nie mogła być tak naprawdę smutna. Była bardziej zła, że musiała znosić zimno wieczoru na zewnątrz, które właściwie nie było aż tak złe. Jeśli miała być ze sobą szczera, Bella ucieszyła się będąc sam na sam z Edwardem i ze sposobu w jaki potoczyły się sprawy, nawet nie zauważyła jak zimno było.

Edward pocierał jej ramiona. – Wracajmy do środka, Bella.

Otworzyła oczy i zauważyła, że chylił się i zaczął składać koc, a Emmett pakował rzeczy, które przynieśli, aby zrobić s'more.

Kiedy już skończyli porządki, skierowali się do chatki. Parter był pusty, ale mogli usłyszeć kroki innych na górze. Emmett wszedł do kuchni i odkładał jedzenie na miejsce.

- Emmett, mogę to zrobić – zaproponowała Bella.

Machnął ręką w powietrzu. – Poradzę sobie. Zrobiłaś obiad. Ostatecznie tyle mogę zrobić.

Po tym jak skończył, wyciągnął piwo z lodówki. – Ktoś z was chce jedno?

Odmówili.

Emmett poszedł do salonu i włączył telewizor. - Tylko chcę sprawdzić wynik.

Bella lekko się zaśmiała. _Świetnie,_ pomyślała. Kiedy Edward i Emmett zaczęli oglądać sport, to był już koniec. Nie miała cierpliwości, by siedzieć w trakcie najciekawszych fragmentów meczu i słuchaniu ich dyskusji na temat statystyk i wykonania. – Idę spać.

Edward zmarszczył brwi. – Naprawdę?

Przytaknęła i spojrzała na niego przepraszającym wzrokiem. – Jestem bardzo zmęczona.

- W porządku – spojrzał na Bellę i następnie na Emmetta, który już był pochłonięty fragmentami meczu. – Myślę, że też już pójdę się położyć.

Emmett spojrzał z nad telewizora. – Nie chcesz oglądać najlepszych fragmentów?

Potrząsnął głową. – Wstaliśmy bardzo wcześnie. Miło będzie zażyć trochę snu.

Emmett wziął łyk piwa. – Dobra. Ja też będę w ciągu kilku minut.

Edward spojrzał na Bellę. Chciał w jakiś sposób pokazać, że chce z nią spędzić więcej czasu.

Bella zauważyła naleganie w jego wyrazie twarzy i zerknęła na Emmetta, który był w błogiej nieświadomości ich cichej komunikacji. Spojrzała na Edwarda i lekko wzruszyła ramionami.

Spojrzał na Emmetta i następnie z irytacją na sufit.

Lekko się do niego uśmiechnęła.

- Jesteście pewni, że nie chcecie oglądać? – Zapytał Emmett i wziął kolejny łyk piwa.

- Nie – Bella jęknęła. Następnie powiedziała bezgłośnie Edwardowi _przepraszam._

Uśmiechnął się.

Bella zrobiła krok w jego kierunku i pocałowała go w policzek. – Dobranoc.

Wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego też odpowiedział dobranoc.

Bella odwróciła się do Emmetta i powiedziała. – Dobranoc, Emmett. Nie zostań zbyt późno.

Nie spojrzał na nią. – Dobranoc. Tylko skończę moje piwo i idę do łóżka.

Bella zniknęła za drzwiami, ale wcześniej rzuciła Edwardowi ostatnie spojrzenie. Kiedy już jej nie było, Edward powiedział Emmettowi dobranoc i skierował się do swojego pokoju.

Skłonności Emmetta do bycia wyjątkowo tępym nigdy mu nie przeszkadzały. Nawet rozważał, że byłoby miło, być w stanie zaakceptować wartość rzeczy, a nie ciągle o nich myśleć. Jednakże to pierwszy raz, gdy Edward odkrył częstą dyspozycję Emmetta do bycia topornym wiele razy. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w miejscu docelowym zachowań bez taktu Emmetta. Może to miała na myśli Bella, kiedy powiedziała, że Emmett może być czasami niesamowicie frustrujący. Edward mógłby wyskoczyć przed samochód Emmetta, ale nie mógł się doczekać wyrzucić Emmetta przed ten jeden właśnie raz.

1 **Samochód sportowo-użytkowy** (ang. _Sport Utility Vehicle_ w skrócie **SUV**) – pod tym pojęciem kryje się auto, mające połączyć cechy luksusowego samochodu osobowego i terenowego.

2 Nic innego jak wszystkim znane pianki marshmallows przypiekane nad ogniskiem, włożone w herbatniki lub ciastka i polane czekoladą. Amerykański, bardzo słodki smakołyk piknikowy. ./_kGHUYpjtsdM/SaVcxm1FfDI/AAAAAAAABJo/4HLqj8nXtpw/s400/Stack+of+S%


	12. OUTTKS Siostra Mojego Najlepszego Prz

** Siostra Mojego Najlepszego Kumpla**

Tłumaczenie: Bernee_Swan

Bety: Bebeeee & Aghnessa

N**ie****wiem****jak****się****w****to****wpakowałem.****Nie****planowałem****tego,****a****wyglądało****na****to,****że****im****bardziej****się****opierałem,****tym****bardziej****zostawałem****pozostawiony****w****towarzystwie****Belli.****Może****to****los****mówił****mi,****bym****przestał****unikać****Belli.**

** A może to była moja siostra Alice, która wciąż starała się zostawiać mnie w towarzystwie Belli.**

** Starałem się ignorować dźwięk jej urywanego oddechu i chrzęst suchych liści pod jej stopami. Mógłbym stwierdzić, że Bella starała się nie zostać w tyle, ale jej ostrożne kroki utrudniały jej chód.**

** Dobrze zrobiłem, utrzymując dystans, unikając jej. Ale te ostatnie dwa tygodnie były jak słodko - gorzka tortura.**

** Było łatwiej unikać jej w szkole. Byli inni ludzie w pobliżu i mogłem znaleźć schronienie w bibliotece, jeśli tego potrzebowałem. To było tchórzliwe. Wiem, ale to było jedyne wyjście.**

** Coraz bardziej trudniejsze stawało się ukrywanie moich uczuć do Belli. Zwłaszcza po ostatnim weekendzie przy filmach. Miał być tylko ja i Emmett. Cieszyłem się wyjściem z domu. Udało mi się unikać Belli przez cały tydzień i byłem z tego bardzo dumny, ale zawsze nawiedzała ona moje myśli. Złapałem się na tym, że miałem nadzieję, aby Bella odwiedziła Alice. Tylko tak mógłbym mieć ją blisko siebie.**

** I tak Emmett i ja umawialiśmy się na filmy i zanim się zorientowałem Alice wprosiła się, co oczywiście znaczyło, że Bella również przyjdzie. Powinienem uciec, ale za bardzo się ekscytowałem możliwością spędzenia czasu z Bellą, chociażby miało to być chwilowe.**

** To samo w sobie powinno być ostrzeżeniem. Byłem zbyt chętny, by ją zobaczyć, a nawet rozbawiony możliwością rozmawiania z nią, a rozmowy będące wytworem wyobraźni zmieniały się w pocałunki, kiedy Bella oddychając, mówiła moje imię w usta. Otrząsnąłem się i postanowiłem tylko pójść na filmy.**

** Byłem takim idiotą.**

** Kiedy Alice i ja zajechaliśmy pod dom Emmetta i Belli, moja siostra pomknęła bardzo szybko jak strzała na górę. Nie miałem pojęcia co w nią wstąpiło. W jednej chwili rozmawialiśmy o filmie akcji, który zamierzaliśmy obejrzeć, a w następnej, kiedy weszliśmy do domu, Alice zniknęła. Emmett zapytał co się dzieje, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami.**

** Minęło kolejne dwadzieścia minut, zanim Alice i Bella zeszły z powrotem na dół. Emmett narzekał, że spóźnimy się. Nadal zostało czterdzieści pięć minut do rozpoczęcia filmu, ale Emmett lubił zjawiać się wcześniej, by kupić chipsy i zając dobre miejsca.**

**Nie byłem przygotowany na to, co stało się później.**

** Bella pojawiła się na schodach w mini spódniczce.**

** Jej nogi. Boże, jej nogi poruszały się i poruszały, a ja tylko pragnąłem okręcić je wokół mnie i położyć się pomiędzy jej uda.**

** Otrząsnąłem się z tych myśli, kiedy Emmett zapytał, co się do cholery stało Belli, kiedy Alice jedynie wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała nam, że może być ktoś w kinie, kogo chciały zobaczyć, czy będzie Bellą zainteresowany.**

** Poczułem jakby coś utknęło mi w gardle i zanim mogłem, wydusić jakieś słowa, Emmett zapytał kim do cholery jest ktoś, kogo Bella planowała zobaczyć, na to Alice jedynie wzruszyła ramionami i wyszły przez drzwi wyjściowe. Spojrzałem na Bellę, aby sprawdzić, czy patrzyła na mnie, a kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały, bardzo delikatny rumieniec wstąpił na jej policzki. Następnie była za drzwiami, idąc za Alice. **

** Oczyściłem gardło i ruszyłem za nimi na zewnątrz. Bella było tylko kilka kroków przede mną, idąc w stronę samochodu. Kołysanie jej bioder w tej krótkiej spódniczce były hipnotyzujące i zabrało każdą krztynę mojej samowoli, by nie przygwoździć ją do samochodu.**

**Myślałem o przejażdżce na filmy. Alice i Bella siedziały na tylnych siedzeniach, podczas gdy ja jechałem z przodu z Emmettem. Nie rozmawiały o niczym ważnym, ale dźwięk głosu Belli… zadzierałem głowę w ich stronę, tak bym mógł ją słuchać.**

** Słuchałem teraz jak szliśmy przez las. Była cicha. Nie powiedzieliśmy słowa odkąd oddzielimy się z Alice i Emmettem. Głupi dupek Emmett miał swoje pomysły.**

** Szukaliśmy polany. Pomyślał, że byłoby świetnie znaleźć ją i kiedy to zrobimy, rzucił pomysł imprezy, co nie miało sensu. Jeśli była schowana tak jak my wszyscy myśleliśmy, pewnie nie było żadnego wyjścia, by sprowadzić tam jego ciężarówkę.**

** Znów powróciłem do końca tej nocy po filmach. Kiedy usiadłem na tylnym siedzeniu z Bellą, jedna z jej długich nóg dotknęła mojej. Myślałem, że zapomnę się właśnie tam, w samochodzie. Nie byłoby ciekawie, kiedy moja siostra i mój najlepszy kumpel , jechali z przodu. Nie sądzę, by mnie docenili, eksperymentując na osiem różnych sposobów, w jakich wyobrażałem sobie Bellę, jęczącą moje imię.**

** Moje stopy przyśpieszyły jakbym próbował, uciec od moich nieczystych myśli. W następnej minucie słyszałem charakterystyczny dźwięk, ciężkiego uderzenia o ziemię. Dźwięk spowodowany fantazjowaniem o posiadaniu Belli na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu zniknął, a ja byłem z powrotem w lesie.**

** Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Bellę, leżącą na brzuchu, podczas gdy wyrzucała z siebie wyjątkowe słowa.**

** Podszedłem do niej i podniosłem ją za łokieć. – Nic ci nie jest?**

** Wstała i strzepnęła moją rękę. – Co? Teraz ze mną rozmawiasz? - Nawet na mnie nie spojrzała, odchodząc.**

** Głęboko westchnąłem. Taak, to nie było dobre. Poszedłem za nią, ale utrzymywałem zwykły dystans.**

** Po minucie, powiedziała coś, ale nie załapałem. – Co powiedziałaś?**

** Nadal szła, ale odwróciła głowę. - Powiedziałam, w którą stronę do cholery mamy iść, w takim razie?**

** - Nie mam pojęcia.**

** Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i odwróciła twarzą do mnie. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc _nie__mam__pojęcia_?**

** Wzruszyłem ramionami.**

** Jej czoło było zmarszczone w sposób, który mi mówił, że jest wkurzona. Świetnie. – Więc dlaczego szedłeś przez ten las jakbyś wiedział, gdzie idziesz?**

** - Nie sze..**

** - Jezu. Wiesz, że mam problemy z chodzeniem po lesie – spojrzała w dół i zaczęła otrzepywać z piasku swoje kolana.**

** Jestem oficjalnie największym dupkiem na świecie. Złapałem się na nie próbowaniu, pokazania moich uczuć do Belli, także poza tym, nie myślałem o jej dobru.**

** Zmniejszyłem dystans między nami w dwóch szybkich krokach. – Przepraszam. Myślałem o różnych rzeczach… nie zwróciłem uwagi.**

** Teraz strzepywała swoje rękawy. – Cóż, o czym tak myślałeś, że to sprawiło, że straciłeś tak trop.**

** Zawahałem się zanim odpowiedziałem. – O niczym.**

** Ciemne oczy Belli analizowały moją twarz. Przestraszyłem się, że jest oczywiste o czym myślałem. Po chwili, sfrustrowane spojrzenie przyozdobiło jej twarz.- W porządku. – Odwróciła się i poszła dalej.**

** Szedłem za nią, ale tym razem zostałem wystarczająco blisko, aby w razie upadku, mógł ją złapać.**

** Po kilku minutach zatrzymała się ponownie, ale się nie odwróciła. – To głupie. Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie idziemy i oboje nie chcemy tu być.**

** Nic nie mogłem poradzić na uczucie ukłucia przez jej słowa. Tak głupie jak można to wyobrazić, lubię być blisko niej. Tylko muszę być ostrożny, a stawało się to bardziej i bardziej trudne ostatnimi czasy.**

** Zatrzymałem się obok niej i spojrzałem na nią. – Przepraszam.**

** Rozejrzała się po drzewach. – Za co?**

** Za pragnienie ciebie, kiedy nie powinienem. Za pragnienie dotykania ciebie w taki sposób, w jaki brat – jak ludzie, którzy nie mają do tego prawa. Za pragnienie spróbowania…**

** - Edward?**

** Potrząsnąłem głową. – Co?**

** Wywróciła oczami. – Nieważne. – Zrobiła krok na przód.**

** Dotknąłem jej ramienia. – Czekaj.**

** Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na mnie.**

**_ Co__teraz__zrobię?_ Przebiegłem palcami po włosach, grając na zwłokę. Po chwili powiedziałem. – Przepraszam, że utknęliśmy tu przez jeden szalony pomysł Emmetta. Przepraszam, że . . . utknęłaś tu ze mną.**

** Bella spojrzała na mnie tak, by zobaczyć czy mówię prawdę. Jej wyraz twarzy złagodniał i powiedziała. - Cóż, myślę, że mogło być gorzej. Ostatecznie na tej drodze jest cicho. – Lekki uśmiech pojawił się w kącikach jej ust, zanim powiedziała. – Mogłam tu utknąć, słuchając gadki Emmetta o wszystkich jego planach odnośnie polany.**

** W ogóle nie pomagała. Spojrzała na mnie z lekkim rozbawieniem w oczach, a jej usta ukształtowały się w odbierający dech w piersiach uśmiech.**

** Pragnąłem ją pocałować.**

** Zamiast tego. Wziąłem ją za rękę i poszliśmy dalej. – No dalej. Chociaż spróbujmy znaleźć polanę.**

** Wmawiałem sobie, że tak będzie najlepiej jeżeli trzymamy się za ręce, w razie gdyby znowu upadła, ale wiedziałem, że jestem samolubny. Nasza znajomość nigdy nie zmieni się w nic więcej niż przyjaźń, ale dlatego, że zawsze byliśmy blisko siebie, mógł to być niewinny kontakt jak ręka na ramieniu lub dotyk łokcia. Jakieś niewinne gesty, które oznaczałby uczucia przyjaźni.**

** Ale to się zmieniło po dniu w domku nad jeziorem, kiedy była w czerwonym bikini.**

** Te cholerne czerwone bikini. Po tym, kiedykolwiek mieliśmy jakiś kontakt fizyczny, nic nie mogłem poradzić, czekając że mogło być coś więcej. Pomyślałem, że to dlatego, że wiedziałem co było pod jej ubraniem, teraz.**

** Byłem draniem, pragnąc więcej.**

** Ona była siostrą Emmetta. _Młodszą_siostrą.**

** Nie powinienem mieć takich myśli względem niej. Patrzyła na mnie jak drugiego brata, a ja tutaj byłem i nie mogłem się doczekać, by lizać skórę między jej piersiami.**

** Pomysł ciągnięcia z niej przyjemności w ten sposób, przyprawiało mnie o mdłości. Ufała mi i szukała u mnie ochronny. Jakiego rodzaju drań brałby korzyści z tego?**

** Kiedy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, postanowiłem, że muszę oddzielić się od niej. Uznałem, że pozwolę na ten jeden gest. Tylko ten jeden raz. Po tym, nigdy więcej. Pragnienie stawało się nie do zniesienia. Na szczęście zostało tylko parę miesięcy, aż wyjadę na UDub1 i nie będę musiał starać się tak ciężko, by zwalczać te uczucia.**

** - Hej, co to? – Bella wskazała palcem wolnej ręki w kierunku szpary między dwoma drzewami.**

**Kiedy tam dotarliśmy, usłyszałem tuż obok sapanie Belli.**

** To była łąka.**

** To ona zrobiła pierwszy krok na polanę. Nie puściła mojej dłoni, a ja ochoczo za nią poszedłem. Poszedłbym za nią wszędzie.**

** To była jedna z tych chwili, kiedy wszystko było jaśniejsze, bardziej barwne i po prostu czystsze. Przykro mi powiedzieć, ale nie pamiętam co mówiła Bella, ale sposób w jaki prowadziła mnie na polanę był absolutnie fascynujący.**

** Nadal trzymała moją rękę w swojej, ale obróciła się dookoła, by coś mi powiedzieć, a tym samym czasie wciąż szła. To wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie. Jej włosy poruszały się z każdym jej ruchem, jej oczy rozszerzyły się i marszczyły się powieki, kiedy się uśmiechała. Boże, ten uśmiech. Zabrało każdy skrawek mojej woli, by nie przykryć jej ust moimi.**

** I światło.**

** Był czas zmierzchu. Światło było delikatne, pieściło jej twarz, dając prawie żarzącą się poświatę.**

** Ciągnęła mnie na polanę, ale równie dobrze mogłem być prowadzony w zapomnienie. W tej chwili, wiedziałem jedną rzecz na pewno. To nie było zadurzenie. To nie byłem ja, będącym nastolatkiem z rozszalałymi hormonami. To nie było ulotne auroczenie.**

** To było na zawsze. **

** Byłem nieodwracalnie zakochany w Belli Swan.**

** Jestem bardzo popierdolony.**

** - Edward?**

** Wybudziłem się ze swoich myśli, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że Bella była tylko cale ode mnie. Zapach. _Jej__zapach._ Zamknąłem oczy i zaczerpnąłem go. **

** - Edward? - zapytała znowu.**

** Moje oczy nagle się otworzyły.**

** - Nic ci nie jest?**

** Patrzyła na mnie ze szczerą troską. – Um . . . taak ja tylko. . . **

** - Czujesz zawroty głowy?**

** - Co?**

** - Wyglądałeś przez chwilę jakbyś miał zemdleć. **

** Jej oczy analizowały moją twarz. – No dalej. – Usiadła na ziemi i skubała moja dłoń.**

** Jej twarz była lekko zatroskana, ale również było tam coś innego. Spojrzałem na nią przez chwilę i zrozumiałem, że bała się. Czego mogłaby się bać?**

** I tak jakby czytała w moich myślach, powiedziała. – Nie wiem co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje. Ty . . . jesteś inny. My nie . . . – spojrzała gdzieś w dal, przez chwilę, a jej twarz zmętniała, ale szybko się z tego otrząsnęła.- Cokolwiek się z tobą dzieje. . . czy uważasz, że możesz po prostu. . .odstawić to na bok tylko na chwilę i po prostu . . . być ze mną?**

** Czułem się, jakbym został powalony na mój tyłek, a powietrze wyparowało mi z płuc. Nie miała pojęcia jak bardzo pragnąłem być z nią. Nadal trzymała mnie za rękę, a teraz patrzyła prawie z prośbą w oczach. Boże, jeśli tylko by wiedziała.**

** Nie potrafiłem zlepić żadnego słowa, więc przytaknąłem i usiadłem obok niej.**

** Usiadłyśmy obok siebie. Wciągnęliśmy nasze nogi przed siebie. To było jakieś milczące porozumienie, że nasze ciała nie dotknęłyby się. Puściliśmy nasze dłonie, a ja czułem smutek z powodu jej straty.**

** Po chwili, Bella odwróciła się do mnie i podała mi słuchawkę. – Chcesz posłuchać?**

** - Pewnie. – Wziąłem zaoferowaną mi słuchawkę i włożyłem ją do ucha. To byli The Platters.**

_**W końcu razem w czasie zmierzchu.**_

** Nic nie mogłem poradzić na lekki wybuch śmiechu. Alice wspomniała, że zamierzała przebrnąć przez staromodne frazy, bardziej dla swojej irytacji.**

** W tej chwili czułem, to uczucie bezpieczeństwa, bycia z nią.**

** Spojrzała na mnie i zmarszczyła brwi.**

** Potrząsnąłem głową, nie chcąc wyjaśniać moich pomieszanych myśli o niej. Zamiast tego położyłem swoje ramię wokół niej.**

** Jej oczy powiększyły się na ten kontakt i przez chwilę myślałem, że to był błąd. Jej zaskoczenie szybko zniknęło, zastępując tylko kolejnym zapierającym dech w piersiach uśmiechem.**

** Bella przysunęła się bliżej mnie i położyła swoją głowę na moje ramię. Opierałem się chęci pocałowania czubka jej głowy. Zamiast tego zniżyłem głowę, także moim policzkiem otarłem o jej włosy, a wtedy zostałem urzeczony truskawkami i frezją. Zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem, by jej zapach mnie owiał, a muzyka stała się ścieżką dźwiękową na tą chwilę. **

** Ta chwila. Te wspomnienie później stanie się źródłem inspiracji i słodko-gorzką torturą.**

** W tej chwili, byliśmy tylko Bellą i Edwardem. Polana pozwoliła nam, być dwójką ludzi cieszących się swoim towarzystwem.**

** Ale kiedy wyjdziemy z polany, Bella stanie się Bellą, siostrą mojego najlepszego kumpla.**

** A ja stanę się Edwardem, facetem który jest jak- brat –ale-który - naprawdę- chce- dostać- się – do – majtek- siostry – jego – najlepszego – kumpla.**

** Ale gdzieś głęboko, wiedziałem, że nie byłem naprawdę takim facetem. Wiedziałem także, że mogłem być kimś więcej dla Belli. Emmett był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Przeszliśmy przez tak wiele razem. Nie zrozumiałby, gdybym mu powiedział, że jestem zakochany w jego młodszej siostrze.**

**Więc, dopóki nie muszę z powrotem wkładać maski, będę cieszył się tą chwilą i śnił o tym, że pewnego dnia będę miał więcej niż przelotną chwilę na łące, by okazać Belli jak bardzo ją kocham.**

1 Potoczna nazwa Uniwersytetu Waszyngtońskiego na północno-zachodnim Pacyfiku


	13. Rozdział 12 Zapalnik

**Rozdział 12 –Zapalnik**

**Pocałuj mnie swoją wiśniową pomadką**

**Nigdy nie zmyj mojej twarzy**

**Uderz mnie, bym mógł do ciebie łatwo strzelać**

**Zostawić cię z miłością, którą stworzyliśmy**

**- _Nocna__Jazda_- Jimmy Eat World**

Bella leżąc na łóżku w pokoju gościnnym, rozkoszowała się dotykiem flanelowej pościeli. Ciepło, które zachowywała było idealne po spędzeniu kilku godzin nad jeziorem. Żałowała, że nie wzięła pary spodni z salonu do spania. Była tak zabiegana tego ranka, że nawet nie przyszło jej na myśl, że będzie ich potrzebować. Ale miękki dotyk bawełny, wywoływał miłe uczucie na jej skórze i w wkrótce się nim owinęła.

Jej umysł odpłynął do rozmowy z Edwardem przy ognisku. Było tak wiele nowych odkryć o tym jak sami siebie postrzegali. Bella powróciła do nich w swoim umyśle. Prawie nie mogła uwierzyć, że nie patrzył na nią jak na siostrę. Była szczęśliwa, że uważał ją za przyjaciela, ale co tak naprawdę ją zszokowało najbardziej, to fakt, że myślał o niej w najbardziej intymny sposób, w jaki mężczyzna mógł myśleć o innej kobiecie.

Zapytał ją, czy to jej przeszkadza, że myśli o niej w inny sposób i była szczera kiedy odpowiedziała nie. Zaskoczenie tym razem, tak. Ale teraz. Zastanawiała się co sobie wyobrażał, że robią. Jak daleko mogliby dojść w jego wyobraźni. Co mógł z nią robić? Jęknęła i przewróciła się na plecy. Wiedziała, że nie powinna dręczyć siebie w ten sposób, ale nic na to nie mogła poradzić.

Poruszyła zamkniętymi oczami i właśnie kiedy już zaczęła odpływać w sen, w którym ona i Edward byli głównymi bohaterami, usłyszała hałas, który spowodował, że jej oczy się nagle otworzyły. Zabrzmiało jakby coś upadło na podłogę. Najpierw się przewróciła na stronę do nocnego stolika i zobaczyła, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

Kiedy nie usłyszała niczego innego, zgasiła światło i położyła się na boku. Już zasypiała ponownie, kiedy usłyszała lekkie uderzenie i chichoty. Wygrzebała się z łóżka i podeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je z trzaskiem, ale salon był pusty. Dalej słyszała chichot, więc podeszła do drzwi, które prowadziły do solarium i powoli je otworzyła. Nikogo tam nie było. Odsłoniła zasłony z drzwi, ale drzewa i jezioro były spokojne.

Nie słyszała niczego przez jakiś czas, więc powlokła się z powrotem do łóżka. Jednakże wkrótce gdy nakryła się kołdrą, zamiast chichotu, Bella mogła usłyszeć wyraźny jęk, a następnie wypowiedziane imię Emmetta.

Bella ponownie usiadła na swoim łóżku, ale tym razem zakryła swoje usta, żeby głośno nie wrzasnąć. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się działo.

Wymamrotała. – Nie mogliby, prawda?

I by tylko rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości, głos Rosalie stał się głośniejszy, a Bella mogła usłyszeć jej wyraźny jęk, który mógł zostać stworzony tylko wtedy, kiedy kobieta była pogrążona w namiętności.

Bella zakryła uszy, ale było tak jakby wiedzieli, że ich słucha, ponieważ Rosalie stała się jeszcze głośniejsza i ostatecznie mogła usłyszeć dźwięk sprężyn na granicy wytrzymałości łóżka.

Wyskoczyła ze swojego łóżka i zabrała kołdrę. Rzuciła się, by otworzyć drzwi i wybiegła do salonu. Następnie narzuciła na ramiona przykrycie i po ciemku usiadła na kanapie. Nie mogła usłyszeć ich tak wyraźnie w salonie, ale nadal mogła usłyszeć skrzypienie łóżka.

- Bella?

Podskoczyła na kanapie i wrzasnęła. Edward stał w przejściu do pokoju dziennego.

Uniósł dłonie. – Wow, nic ci nie jest?

Okręciła mocniej kołdrę wokół swoich ramion i potrząsnęła głową.

Edward podszedł do niej i wziął w dłonie jej twarz. – O co chodzi? Wyglądasz na przestraszoną.

Starała się dobrać słowa. – Nie. Oni. . . hałas. . .

Pochylił się do przodu.- Co?

Spojrzała na niego ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy. – Oni . . . Rosalie i Emmett. . .

Zrozumienie spłynęło na Edwarda. Zabrał dłoń z twarzy Belli. – Taak. Są właśnie teraz całkiem… miłośni.

Oczy jej się powiększyły w szoku. – Też ich słyszałeś?

Poprawił się na swoim miejscu. – Mój pokój jest naprzeciwko ich.

- Cóż, mój jest dokładnie pod ich. – Spojrzała na sufit. – A co z Alice i Jasperem? Myślisz, że też mogą to słyszeć? Chodzi mi o to, jeśli my mogliśmy, pewnie oni też mogą, prawda?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem. Nie słyszałem żadnych odgłosów z ich pokoju, ani też nie widziałem żadnych zapalonych świateł. Alice wydawała się być bardzo zmęczona po podróży samolotem.

Bella wypuściła oddech ulgi. Zostali w pokoju dziennym jeszcze chwilę. Jedynym dźwiękiem było przytłumione skrzypienie pochodzące z góry.

Chciała wczołgać się pod skałę i umrzeć. To było takie krępujące doświadczenie,_słuchać_ jak jej brat uprawia seks.

- Dlaczego nie posiedzimy w solarium przez jakiś czas. – Edward podniósł jeden z koców, które zostawił na kanapie. Następnie lekko położył dłoń na jej plecach wyprowadzając ją z salonu.

Zaprowadził ją do wiklinowego fotela zakochanych i usiedli obok siebie. Bella była okręcona w swoja kołdrę, a Edward rozłożył koc, który rozwinął i okrył nim swoje nagie ramiona. Nie mogli usłyszeć niczego więcej, więc Bella opadła na fotel i wypuściła długie westchnienie.

Spojrzał na nią. – Sądziłem, że czujesz się dobrze z tym, że są razem.

Spojrzała na nie go z niedowierzaniem. – Cóż tak, ale nie potrzebuję tego_słuchać._

Zachichotał. – Mogli być bardziej dyskretni.

Potrząsnęła głową. – Lub mogliby tego po prostu nie robić.

Tym razem to on spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Więc, powinni po prostu zapomnieć o uprawianiu seksu przez cały weekend, ponieważ nie są sami?

- Um, tak.

- To zaczyna być nierozsądne.

Bella wyprostowała się w swoim siedzeniu. – Jak jest to nierozsądne?

Odwrócił twarz w jej stronę. – Cóż, oni wyraźnie. . . troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Sądzę, że byłoby to niesprawiedliwe, nie pozwolić im. . . pokazać jak bardzo troszczą się o siebie.

Bella wypuściła sfrustrowany oddech. – Więc, reszta z nas powinna nie spać, podczas gdy oni. . . zamierzają po omacku, troszczyć się o siebie?

- Jeśli byliby w hotelu, nie byłoby takiej dużej sprawy.

- Nie, nie byłoby, ponieważ nie widzieliby znowu tych ludzi rano.

- Bella, czy to taka wielka sprawa? Emmett i Rosalie uprawiają seks. Mam na myśli czy to straszne zaskoczenie.

Nie odpowiedziała.

Ciągnął dalej. – Poza tym to w końcu musiało się stać. Nie widzę niczego złego w tym, że chcą się być z kimś o kogo się bardzo troszczą.

Bella miała twarz przykrytą do połowy pofałdowaną kołdrą. Minęła chwila zanim powiedziała. – Nie ma w tym nic złego.

Edward przybliżył się bardziej, tak że ich okryte ramiona się dotykały. – To dlaczego tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza? Dlatego, że to Emmett?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Trochę, tak myślę.

- I?

Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Minęła kolejna minuta, zanim odpowiedziała. - Ja. . . Kiedy uprawiasz miłość z osobą na której ci bardzo zależy, powinno to być prywatne.

Edward czekał na jej ciąg dalszy.

- Nie powinna to być jedna rzecz która jest święta w związku? Owinęła się mocniej kocem. – Nie mogłabym być taka jak oni. Czy oni nie zdają sobie sprawy, że to już nie jest między nimi? – Zniżyła swój głos. – Jeżeli zamierzałabym być z kimś w ten sposób, chciałabym poczuć się, jakbyśmy byli jedyną dwójką ludzi na świecie w tym czasie.

Kiedy Edward nic nie odpowiedział, Bella uniosła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Nie mogła nic wyczytać z jego twarzy. – Co? – Zapytała.

Patrzył na nią przez pół minuty, zanim powiedział. – Ja. . . powinienem iść, sprawdzić czy oni… skończyli.

Miała zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy. – Jak chcesz to zrobić?

- Chciałem tylko iść do środka i posłuchać.

- Och. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Cóż, jeżeli pójdziesz do pokoju gościnnego, powinieneś usłyszeć ich bardzo wyraźnie.

Zachichotał i wyszedł przez drzwi werandy, które prowadziły do pokoju gościnnego. Wrócił bardzo szybko. – Aha, oni nadal. . .

Jej oczy się powiększyły. – Mówisz poważnie?

Przytaknął.

Zmrużyła oczy. – Przysięgam, sprawię, że Emmett mi za to zapłaci.

Lekko się do niej uśmiechał.

Spojrzeli na siebie niepewni, co robić. Było tam bardzo szerokie, wiklinowe krzesło z metalowymi nogami, w kącie solarium naprzeciwko pokoju gościnnego. Podszedł do małego fotela dla dwóch osób, na którym siedziała Bella i wziął koc, który zostawił, ze sobą.

Wyciągnął dłoń. – Chodź ze mną.

Zawahała się, zanim ją ujęła. – Gdzie idziemy?

- Jest tam krzesło, które zrobiono na zamówienie dla moich rodziców. Używają go, kiedy chcą sobie posiedzieć i pooglądać jezioro. – Zaprowadził ją w kąt solarium. Fotel stał zwrócony w stronę werandy. Edward przesunął je i obrócił dookoła, tak by było zwrócone w stronę jeziora. Zarzucił koc na oparcie i usiadł na nim.

Wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę.

Spojrzała na fotel. – Jest ledwie dość miejsca dla nas obojga.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się w górę. – W tym rzecz.

- Och – wyszeptała. Ujęła jego dłoń i pokierował ją na swoje kolana. Było niewygodnie z kocem owiniętym dookoła niej. Następnie ostatecznie zdała sobie sprawę, że Edward nie miał na sobie koszulki. - Musi być ci zimno.

Miał już zaprzeczyć, ale Bella wstała i częściowo się odkryła. Usiadła na jego kolanach ponownie i ułożyła go tak, by okrył ich oboje. Była zaskoczona, jak łatwo i wygodnie było dla nich siedzieć razem.

Bella położyła głowę na zgięciu jego szyi. – To miłe.

Edward położył rękę na jej nodze, asekurując ją za kolano. Owinął swoje ramię dookoła niej .

Bella zwiększyła kontakt. Nie mogła kontrolować swoich reakcji na dotyk Edwarda.

- Nic ci nie jest? – Jego głos był przyciszony.

Przytaknęła i poczuła jak jej mięśnie rozluźniają. – Jak długo, myślisz musimy tutaj czekać?

Delikatnie wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem.

Bella skupiła się na spokojnym oddechu Edwarda. Była zmęczona, ale nie mogła zasnąć. Przypomniała sobie noce, kiedy spała z nim w jednym łóżku. Naszło ją trochę energii, ale nie dało się w tym wyczuć ani pilności ani musu. Było to nieco nieznośne, ale było łatwe do zniesienia, kiedy Edward w ten sposób przyciągnął ją bliżej.

Właśnie kiedy zaczęła usypiać, usłyszeli głośny, wyraźny grzmot za ściany. Dźwięk zaczynał przybierać na sile.

Bella uniosła głowę i spojrzała na ścianę z której dobiegał odgłos. – Jezu. Zamierzają roznieść ten pokój na kawałki. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że oni wciąż… nigdy nie pójdziemy spać…

Została uciszona przez usta Edwarda. Jego wargi były delikatne i ciepłe. W sposób stanowczy i pilny poruszał się na jej ustach. Wycofał swoje usta, właśnie wtedy kiedy Bella pomyślała, że jego pocałunek stanie się bardziej intensywny.

Złapała oddech i spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem na twarzy.

Sięgnął po jej twarz i otulił ją dłońmi, dotykając jej dolnej wargi kciukiem.

Wyjęczała. – Ty… ty właśnie mnie pocałowałeś.

Jego wzrok włóczył się po jej twarzy. – Tak. – Kącik jego ust uniósł się. – Celowo.

Zawahała się zanim powiedziała. – Wiem, że działania Rosalie i Emmetta… są bardzo głośne, by się z nimi wojować , więc…

Jego wyraz twarzy stał się poważny. – Całowanie nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego.

Miała zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy.

Przyglądał się jej. – Myślisz, że to była pomyłka?

- Pomyłka? - Wyraz jej twarzy się zmienił. – Myślisz, że tak było?

- Zapytałem pierwszy. – Zabrał dłoń z jej twarzy.

Przygryzła swoje wargi zanim powiedziała. – Nie.

- Wtedy… nie miałaś nic przeciwko?

Prawie się zaśmiała. – Nie.

- Bella. – Z powrotem położył dłonie na jej twarzy i kciukiem ponownie potarł jej dolną wargę. – Jesteś pewna, że nie…

Zanim mógł skończyć swój wywód, Bella oddała pocałunek. Nie była tak powściągliwa jak Edward i chciała szybko dotknąć czubkiem języka jego warg. Nie potrzebował więcej żadnego zachęcania niż to i pozwolił jej dostać się do wnętrza swoich ust. Wplotła swoje palce w jego włosy i przechyliła jego głowę na jedną stronę, tak by mogła nasilić pocałunek.

W odpowiedzi, ręce Edwarda chwyciły za wnętrze jej kolan. Bella wycofała język z jego ust, tylko po to, by wziąć jego dolną wargę w swoje usta. Przyłożyła delikatny nacisk, by go ssać. Ręce Edwarda sunęły po jej udzie, ale zatrzymały się kiedy zderzyły się z rąbkiem jej koszuli.

Właśnie kiedy myślał, że nie zniesie tego dłużej, Bella puściła jego dolną wargę i zaczęła całować górną. Odsunęła swoje wargi z jego ust i spojrzała na niego.

Jego oddech był urywany, a oczy mrugały otwarte. Wyraz jego twarzy był mieszanką szoku i rozbawienia. Kiedy odzyskał zdolność do oddychania, powiedział. – Sądzę, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

Jej policzki płonęły i ostatecznie poczuła się nieśmiało. – Przepraszam. Straciłam głowę.

Potrząsł głową. – Nie. Nie. Nie przepraszaj. – Pocałował ją w czerwony policzek. – Nie byłem nigdy wcześniej tak całowany.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Naprawdę? Myślałam, że ty i Gianna…

Zachichotał. – Nie, chodzi o to, że nigdy wcześniej nie miałem pocałunku, który w ten sposób doprowadziłby mnie do szaleństwa.

Tym razem Bella dotknęła jego twarzy i jechała palcem po linii jego szczęki. – Mnie również.

Ta fizyczna potrzeba bycia z drugą osobą była bardzo silna i na dodatek było tak nowym doświadczeniem, że nie byli pewni jak daleko powinni sprawdzić własne granice. Edward nie chciał by Bella czuła presję robienia czegoś, czego nie chciała. Pamiętał również o tym, co powiedziała o uprawianiu miłości i to nie była odpowiednia sytuacja. Chciał sprawić, by poczuła się wyjątkowo i nawet jeśli znaczyło by to, że mieli być samotni, poczekałby.

W próbie zapewnienia jej, dłonie Edwarda na jej kolanie powoli masowały tam i z powrotem jej nagą skórę. To był błąd. Już miał jej powiedzieć, że powinni przestać, kiedy delikatny jęk uciekł z ust Belli.

To była jego zguba.

Jego usta natarły na jej. Właśnie z jednym dotykiem, jej usta stały się bardzo giętkie i był mile widziany bez żadnego sprzeciwu i spotkał się z równym podnieceniem. Starał się ją podnieść, ale skończyło się na tym, że zamiast tego stała przed nim. Przesunął dłonie na jej biodra i poprowadził ją do drzwi pokoju gościnnego.

Zostawił je częściowo otwarte, kiedy zniknął za pierwszym razem, więc nie było potrzeby szukania po omacku gałki od drzwi. Kiedy dostali się do sypialni, jakimś sposobem poradził sobie z zamknięciem drzwi bez odrywania ust od Belli. Akcja z zamknięciem drzwi, spowodowała, że został przyciśnięty do nich. Bella użyła ich na własną korzyść i przebiegła w dół ustami po jego szyi. Podczas gdy jej usta, badały zagłębienie jego szyi, jej dłonie zjechały w dół na poziom jego klatki piersiowej. Kiedy znalazły się na jego biodra , zawahała się przez sekundę zanim ściągnęła w dół jego spodni od piżamy.

W pokoju było ciemno i jedyne dźwięki pochodziły od ich nieregularnych oddechów. Chociaż nie było światła, nie było wątpliwości, co do namiotu w bokserkach Edwarda. Bella spojrzała na Edwarda z nieśmiałą miną. Jego oczy wierciły ją, czekając i mając nadzieję, że jego mimowolna odpowiedź była mile widziana.

Bella pochyliła się i złożyła mu delikatny pocałunek. Odpowiedział, równie delikatnym pocałunkiem. Chciała dać mu zrozumienia, że nie miała żadnych wątpliwości do tego, co miało się stać, ale nie była pewna jak ukryć swoje uczucia. Edward zauważył jej wahanie i poruszył się by naciągnąć spodnie z powrotem. Bella złapała go za ramię i zaprzestał ruchu. Zawahała się zanim sięgnęła w dół i potarła go swoimi opuszkami, co spowodowało, że Edward wypuścił długie sapnięcie, a następnie pocałował ją gwałtownie. Dzięki zachęcie dotyk Belli stał się bardziej śmiały, kończąc okrągłymi ruchami jej kciuka na czubku jego członka.

Edward jęknął i odepchnął się od drzwi z tak dużą determinacją, że podniósł Bellę i przyparł ją do drzwi. Bella sapnęła na złączanie się ich ciał i przygwożdżenie do drzwi. Starał się kopiować jej zachowanie przez wleczenie jego ust po jej szyi, ale kiedy jej koszulka utrudniała mu dostęp, ściągnął ją z niej jednym, szybkim ruchem. Następnie Edwarda napadł szał, by przykryć swoimi ustami każdą część jej ciała, która była przysłonięta przez koszulkę.

Przygryzła dolną wargę, by zatrzymać jęk, który chciał uciec. Usta Edwarda były mokre, ciepłe i delikatne. Kiedy spojrzał na nią i zobaczył jak przygryza swoją wargę, ciekawski wyraz twarzy okupił jego oblicze. Edward nie spuszczał z niej oczu, kiedy zniżył swoje usta do jej piersi i potrącał językiem jej sutki.

Bella odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zaskamlała. Edward był dokładny w pieszczeniu jej piersi. Śledził ustami każdą jej krzywiznę, a następnie celowo zniżył swoje usta, by spróbować czegoś bardziej zakazanego niż tylko delikatne jęki wydobywające się z jej ust. Następnie podciągnęła jego twarz do swojej, by dostać się do jego ust, wysuwając język, który jeździł po krawędzi. Zaczepiła nogę o jego biodro i zakręciła w palce jego włosy.

Edward nie hamował się. Trzymał jej jedną pierś w dłoni i delikatnie potrącał kciukiem jej sutek,

podczas gdy kopiował te same ruchy swoim językiem w jej ustach. Bella nie mogła dłużej wytrzymać i

wypuściła stłumiony jęk w usta Edwarda.

Edward przycisnął się do niej mocniej, chwytając kolano, które było na jego biodrze i trzymając je w

tym samym miejscu. Szok wywołany uczuciem jak był podniecający w stosunku do niej,

oszołomiło Bellę na chwilę, ale kiedy przybliżył się do niej ponownie, Bella uspokajała go przez

ściskanie jego biodra i przystosowała się do jego ruchów, tak by dłużej nie powodował tarcia na jej

wewnętrznej stronie uda.

Wypuścił gardłowy jęk, na drobną poprawę, zdając sobie sprawę, że tylko cienka warstwa bawełny

uniemożliwia mu, znalezienie się w jej. Bella doszła do tego samego wniosku i ściągnęła jego

bokserki. Edward nie potrzebował więcej żadnej zachęty . Delikatnie postawił Bellę i zrzucił z

siebie bokserki.

Na widok nagiego ciała Edwarda, Bella po omacku starała się zdjąć swoją bieliznę, ale Edward

powstrzymał ją. Jęknęła z frustracją, a Edward stłumił ten dźwięk swoimi ustami. Poczuła uśmiech ma

jego ustach kiedy ją całował i ściągał jej bieliznę w boleśnie wolnym tempie. Starała się wyplątać ze

swojej bielizny, ale Edward nie zrobił tego szybciej. Nic nie mógł poradzić na cichy śmiech.

Mówiła wprost do jego ust. – Co jest tak zabawne?

Pocałował ją ponownie. – Nie wiedziałem, że możesz być taka zniecierpliwiona.

Przycisnęła siebie do niego. – Dlaczego mnie torturujesz?

Wycisnął pocałunek na jej szyi. – Chcę, byśmy cieszyli się każdą minutą. – Jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się w dół jej brzucha.

- Ale ja chcę… – Jęknęła zaskoczona, kiedy poczuła jeden z palców Edwarda delikatnie, naciskający

wrażliwe miejsce między jej nogami. Następnie zaczął drażnić obszar, który spowodował

napłynięcie wilgoci między jej nogami, co stało się naprawdę niewiarygodne. Poczuła jak jej kolana

mogą odmówić jej posłuszeństwa w każdej chwili.

Jej oddech był płytki, co spowodowało łapanie powietrza, kiedy powiedziała - Pragnę cie w moim

wnętrzu. – Następnie natarła wargami na usta Edwarda.

Edward sięgnął w dół i złapał jej tyłek, następnie uniósł ją . Bella oplotła nogi dookoła jego talii,

krzyżując kostki za jego plecami.

Ledwo znaleźli drogę do łóżka i na nie opadli. Jej nogi owinięte były wokół niego tak mocno, co

doprowadziło Edwarda do szału namiętności. Musiał wiedzieć czy będzie trzymać się na nim tak ściśle

kiedy będzie w niej.

Zmienił swój ciężar, sięgając w dół, zamierzał kontynuować to co zaczął robić Belli, ale złapała jego

dłoń.

- Nie.

- Ale, ja chcę…

Bella potrząsnęła w zaprzeczeniu głową i następnie poruszyła się, tak by być ponownie pod nim.

Mogła poczuć, że Edward ulokował się, po za nią. – Proszę.

- Ale, Bella pragnę cię... – Można było usłyszeć jego głęboki jęk. Bella potarła siebie o niego. –

Nie mogę uwierzyć jak jesteś mokra.

Zniżył swoje usta do jej i ich języki połączyły się. Bella poruszyła się wystarczająco, tak, że jego czubek

już był w niej. Oboje jęknęli do swoich ust. Następnie Bella zgięła jedno kolano, czekając na więcej od

niego. Edward odpowiedział wsuwając resztę siebie do jej wnętrza.

Wchodził i wychodził z niej powoli, nieśpiesznie wciskając. Ich usta były połączone w tej chwili,

tłumiąc jęki Belli. Edward oderwał usta i przelotnie całował w dół jej szyję, ale jego prawdziwym

motywem było słuchanie urywanego oddechu i jęków Belli.

Ścisnęła swoją dłoń w pieść na jego włosach, a drugą ręką zjechała w dół do jego biodra, zachęcając

go, by poruszał się szybciej. Bella ciszyła się jak mogła się czuć z jego całą długością w jej wnętrzu, ale

jego wolne tempo doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa.

Zachrypniętym głosem Edward powiedział. – Jezu, Bella.

Ledwo mogła powiedzieć. – Co?

Trzymał jej piersi, co powodowało, że Bella hiperwentylowała. – Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę miał

szanse poczuć ciebie w ten sposób.

- Jak cie...- To był ten moment, gdy nacisk Edwarda przyspieszył. Z wzajemnym naciskiem, większe

napięcie budowało się w jej i stawało się bardziej trudne, stłumić dźwięki dochodzące z jej ust.

Język Edwarda drażnił jeden z jej sutków. – Czy ja naprawdę sprawiam, że czujesz się w ten sposób?

Jedna dłoń Belli powędrowała do tyłu i sięgnęła oparcia. Pomiędzy urywanymi oddechami wyjąknęła.

– Tak.

Oddech Edwarda też stawał się urywany. – To jest problem. Sięgnął w dół pod nią, przyciskając ich

ciała bliżej siebie. Bella kochała uczucie ciała Edwarda przyciśniętego tak ściśle do niej i Edward

wykorzystał okazję, by wejść głębiej w jej wnętrze.

Mogła ledwo powiedzieć. – Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ. . . będę chciał teraz być w twoim środku cały czas. – Pragnął być delikatny dla niej, ale w

sposób w jaki brzmiała i poruszała swoimi biodrami, zachęcała go, a to spowodowało, że Edward

w nią praktycznie walił.

Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę jak szorstki zaczynał być, zawahał się na chwilę. – Bella…

- Nie przestawaj.- Okręciła nogi dookoła jego talii.

Dał jej kolejny agresywny pocałunek i kontynuował jeżdżenie po niej. Wkrótce nacisk nasilił się i stał

się niewiarygodny i rozpaczliwie starał się powstrzymać przed dojściem. Nie chciał tego kończyć.

Chciał być w dłużej we wnętrzu Belli.

Myślał o niskim poziomie białych krwinek po swoim ostatnim laboratorium, żeby siebie otrzeźwić .

Bella chwyciła teraz oburącz oparcie od łóżka. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie było. Zwykle wszystko się kończyło, zanim nawet się rozgrzała. Seks był czasami krępujący, czasami słodki, ale przez większość czasu krótki.

To było zmysłowe, głębokie i nigdy niewyobrażana sobie, że mogłoby się tak potoczyć.

Zachowywała się w tak bezwstydny sposób. Edward wyzwalał w niej uczucia, do których nigdy nie myślała, że będzie zdolna. Chciała dotykać i smakować go, ale też chciała, by i on robił te same rzeczy dla niej. Po minucie ich usta się spotkały, wydawało się, że jej ciało stanęło w ogniu. Zdrowy rozsądek, mówił jej by nie bawić się ogniem, ale jeśli miała zamiar się sparzyć, chciała to zrobić całkowicie.

Spełnienie było nieustępliwe. Najpierw delikatne, nieśpieszne ruchy Edwarda w jej środku, sprawiały, że czuła się jakby delektował się nią. Bella nigdy nie czuła się tak pożądana, tak piękna wcześniej. W miarę jak spełnienie budowało się, tak samo potrzeba Belli i Edwarda. Nie rozumiała jak dalej mogła go pożądać, kiedy byli jeszcze złączeni, ale Bella wydawała się nie mieć dość Edwarda i z pewnością wydawało się jakby Edward nie miał dość Belli.

Jej chciwość do niego, spowodowało jej ośmielenie i poruszyła się, by mówić rzeczy Edwardowi, których nigdy wcześniej by nie powiedziała , prosiła go by jeździł po niej z nie tak wielką czcią. Słowa jak „mocniej", „szybciej" i „więcej" wypływały z jej ust, podczas, gdy w tym samym czasie ona poruszała biodrami, by czuć Edwarda wchodzącego głębiej do jej kobiecości. Jej zachowanie było szokujące, ale cieszyła się Edwardem za bardzo, by przejmować się jej niczym nieusprawiedliwioną postawą.

Kiedy Edward załapał aluzję, Bella poczuła się przytłoczona przez uczucia budujące się w jej wnętrzu. To co czuła wcześniej było przepiękne. Ich szaleńcze ruchu, sprawiły skręcenie jej palców u nóg i chęć chwycenia czegokolwiek co mogła znaleźć, by przytrzymać. Następnie nagle poczuła, jak zaczęła odpływać.

Rozluźniła swój uścisk na wezgłowiu i zamiast tego przeniosła je na jego biodra – Och, dobrze Edwardzie.

Poczuł jak Bella zacisnęła się wokół niego. – Chryste Bella. – Zaczęła dopasowywać do siebie, brutalne ruchu jego bioder.

Oddech Belli był płytki, starając się zrównać z Edwardem. Inna jej część odpływała i poczuła jak jej mięśnie trzęsą się mimowolnie. Nagle Edward poczuł się inaczej będąc w niej. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że było dla niego możliwe być nawet jeszcze mocniejszym niż już był, ale to było coś innego. W tej chwili, uniósł trochę jej biodra, a wtedy poczuła jego powiększony czubek, zanurzony w niej.

To nowe, wspaniałe napięcie spowodowało w niej wzrost nawet bardziej i wkrótce Bella nie miała żadnej kończyny, żeby się trzymać. Jej mięśnie dziko drżały wokół Edwarda i nie zdała sobie sprawy, że robi straszny hałas, dopóki Edward nie zakrył jej ust swoimi. Włożył swój język w jej usta, a ona chętnie go przyjęła, drażniąc i go ssąc. To pchnęło Edwarda, by się odsunąć od jej ust i odrzucając głowę do tyłu, pozwalając, wypłynąć jękowi zgromadzonemu w jego klatce piersiowej.

Po chwili, głowa Edwarda opadła do przodu, obdarowując Bellę głębokim, powolnym pocałunkiem, a ich biodra nadal były połączone. Kiedy oderwał usta, oboje byli pozbawieniu tchu i Edward próbował obrócić Bellę. Zamiast tego, ona oplotła swoje nogi z jego, tak że nie mógł jej opuścić. Edward przeniósł cześć swojej wagi na swoją stronę, ale pozostał w jej wnętrzu. Edward zaczął przesuwać ustami po szyi Belli. Niskim głosem powiedział. – To było niespodziewane.

Bella cicho westchnęła na lekkie wrażenie, jakie powstało na jej skórze. - Nigdy przedtem tak tego nie przeżywałam.

Edward uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Bellę.

- Co? – spojrzała na niego, próbując odgadnąć jego wyraz twarzy, ale nie mogła. Poruszył się i sięgnął nad nią ku lampce, stojącej na nocnym stoliku i włączył ją. Bella zmrużyła oczy na światło. – Dlaczego zapaliłeś światło?

Edward usiadł między udami Belli. – Ja też nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji.

- Naprawdę? Myślałam, że ty i Gi…

Edward uciszył ją swoimi ustami. Po chwili powiedział. – Nic temu nie dorównuje. – Następnie z powrotem się w nią wślizgnął.

Bella wyciągnęła rękę i przejechała palcami w dół po jego plecach. Delikatnie go ścisnęła, co wywołało motylkowe wrażenie w jej wnętrzu.

Odetchnęła i powiedziała. – Ale dlaczego jest włączone światło?

Westchnął i pocałował ją w obojczyk. – Tym razem chcę wszystko widzieć.

Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy poczuła go poruszającego się w jej wnętrzu. – Edward?

Wziął w dłonie jej piersi. – Nie chcesz iść spać, prawda? – Odetchnął, całując jej sutek.

Niskim głosem jęknęła. – Nie.

Teraz nie byli zasłonięci ciemnością, poruszali się zdecydowanie, próbując zapamiętać, który dotyk wywołuje jaką reakcję. Ich ruchy w trakcie kochania się, stały się miarowe. Żadne z nich, nie spieszyło się by drugie doszło.

Jednakże, gdy znajdą coś, co zachęci to drugie ich kochanie się, osiągnie żarliwą potrzebę. Dla Edwarda, był to sposób w jakim usta Belli, były otwarte częściowo, kiedy jej oddech stawał się urywany. Innym razem, Bella traciła panowanie, kiedy widziała Edwarda, przygryzającego swoją dolną wargę, starała się trzymać, zanim rozpadnie się na kawałki.

Kiedy w końcu zasnęli, leżeli po swoich stronach. Edward był za Bellą, z ramieniem narzuconym na jej ciele, trzymając ją za rękę.

Bella przewróciła się. Miała bardzo realistyczny sen o Edwardzie. To była waląca się ściana, ostry rodzaj seksu we śnie. W jej śnie, Edward całował jej pępek, a następnie zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Nagle się obudziła.

Jej sny o Edwardzie nigdy wcześniej nie były tak obrazowe.

Poczuła się trochę winna, że miała tak niegrzeczne myśli, ale zostały szybko rozwiane i natychmiast została opętana przez pożądanie. Poczuła roztopioną lawę w dole brzucha. Potrzebowała wyzwolenia.

Bella sięgnęła po Edwarda, ale łóżko było puste. Usiadła i zauważyła, że jest sama. Pożądanie, które się w niej obudziło, szybko zniknęło, zastąpione strachem. Zaczęła wątpić w to co się stało z Edwardem zeszłej nocy. Następnie sprawdziła siebie pod prześcieradłem. Nadal była naga i czuła wyraźnie obolałe miejsce na jej udach, a zapach na jej skórze nie pozostawił wątpliwości do tego, co się wydarzyło.

Potrząsnęła głową. Pamiętała jego dotyk, spojrzenie w jego oczach i jego smak. Ostatnia noc naprawdę się wydarzyła. Ona i Edward uprawiali miłość.

Bella rzuciła ramiona do tyłu. Poczuła smutek, że zostawił ją gorącą i niespokojną. Zeskoczyła z łóżka, aby przejść do konfrontacji z Edwardem.

Trzymała rękę na klamce drzwi, kiedy usłyszała odgłosy z kuchni. Słyszała również brzdęk talerzy. Brzmiało tak, jakby wszyscy już wstali i przygotowywali się do śniadania. Bella zaklęła na siebie.

Nie mogła za bardzo pomaszerować tam nago, domagając się wyjaśnienia, czemu Edwarda nie było w jej łóżku tego ranka, gotowego zaspokoić jej potrzeby.

Bella była sfrustrowana, ale bardziej zraniona, że wyszedł zanim się obudziła. Po tym wszystkim co się stało ostatniej nocy, mógł ostatecznie powiedzieć jej, że wychodzi.

Ale dlaczego musiał wyjść?

Pomaszerowała do łazienki w pokoju gościnnym. Kiedy dostała się pod prysznic i oblała się gorącą wodą, zdała sobie sprawę, że wyglądałoby się to naprawdę dziwnie, gdyby wyszedł z jej pokoju rano, zwłaszcza kiedy jeszcze sprawy między nimi nie były do końca jasne.

Nie było wątpliwości, że poczuliby do siebie pociąg, będąc nago razem, a to byłoby bliskie boskiego doświadczenia jakiego mogła doznać, ale nawet właściwie nie mówili o swoich uczuciach. Nagle ogarnął ja niepokój. Co jeśli, to była czysto fizyczna rzecz? To by tłumaczyło dlaczego czuła się taka rozbita, kiedy obudziła się sama.

Ostatniej nocy, ona i Edward byli tak otwarci w swoim popędzie do drugiej osoby i w seksie. Ale czy mogłoby to być coś więcej niż fizyczny pociąg? Miała nadzieję, że mogliby nadal być otwarci i porozmawiać o swoich uczuciach. Była bardziej niż chętna oddać swoje ciało Edwardowi, a jej serce już i tak należało do niego, ale czy on czuł się w ten sam sposób? Wiedziała, że nie miał problemu z aspektem fizycznym, ale jakie miał względem niej uczucia?

Bella szybko skończyła prysznic i ubrała się. Sprawdziła swój wygląd w lustrze i zdała sobie sprawę, że chciała wyglądać ładniej. Znalazła małą suszarkę w jednej z szuflad, szafki z kosmetykami w łazience. Spojrzała na swoją kosmetyczkę i wyciągnęła błyszczyk i szczoteczkę. Będzie trochę spóźniona, dołączając do innych przy śniadaniu, ale jeśli miała spróbować i zmusić Edwarda do rozmowy o jego uczuciach, Bella zdecydowała, że na jej korzyść będzie fakt, że próbowała wyglądać ładniej.

Alice przerzuciła ostatniego naleśnika z patelni na talerz. Miała boczek i jajka podgrzewane w piekarniku. Kawa była już zrobiona, a ona miała jeszcze wyciągnąć sok z lodówki.

Jasper stanął za nią i pochylił się, by złożyć na jej policzku pocałunek. – Śniadanie pachnie wyśmienicie.

Uśmiechnęła się. – Dziękuję. Od kiedy Bella zrobiła kolację ostatniego wieczoru, pomyślałam, że powinnam się trochę ruszyć i zrobić dzisiaj śniadanie.

Jasper wziął kubek z szafki i nalał sobie kawy. – Jestem zaskoczony, że wstałaś wystarczająco wcześnie, by przygotować posiłek. Nie spałaś zbyt dobrze ostatniej nocy.

Alice wzruszyła jednym ramieniem. Wyciągnęła jajka i boczek z piekarnika. – Jestem trochę zmęczona, ale nie mogłam dłużej spać. Wciąż dostosowuję się do różnicy czasowej.

Jasper rzucił jej troskliwe spojrzenie.

Obdarowała go uśmiechem pełnym otuchy i powiedziała. – Nie martw się o mnie. – Wzięła syrop i masło z lodówki. – Po za tym uważam, że są bardziej interesujące rzeczy, na których można się skupić.

Jasper usiadł za stołem barowym. – Na przykład jakim?

Lekki uśmiech wkradł się w kąciki jej ust. – Kiedy wstałam wcześniej, zauważyłam, że Edwarda nie było w jego pokoju tego ranka.

Jasper uniósł brwi. – Mógł wyjść na poranny spacer.

Alice zmarszczyła czoło na niego. – Mógł wyjść na poranny spacer bez koszulki i tylko w spodniach od piżamy?

Jasper pochylił się nad blatem. – Mógł zasnąć na kanapie.

- Może. – Szeroki uśmiech przedzielił jej twarz. – Ale widziałam go wychodzącego z pokoju Belli.

Jasper wyprostował się na swoim miejscu. – Alice Mary Cullen, czy szpiegujesz własnego brata?

Cicho westchnęła jakby się obraziła. – Poniekąd, niczego takiego nie robiłam. Schodziłam na dół, kiedy usłyszałam hałas. Skierowałam się do holu i zobaczyłam Edwarda wchodzącego na górę.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że wyszedł z pokoju Belli?

- Myślę, że hałas, który słyszałam to zamykane przez niego drzwi od jej pokoju.

Pokręcił głową. – Alice.

- Co? – zapytała, zbyt znanym mu niewinnym tonem.

- Nie wtrącaj się.

Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem na twarzy. – Nie miałam zamiaru niczego robić.

Wzniósł oczy ku górze. – Jestem pewien, że mieli się świetnie na swój własny sposób.

Alice miała palec wskazujący przyłożony do brody, jakby coś rozważając.

Jasper zmarszczył czoło. – Co teraz?

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy coś zrozumiała i uniosła palec. – Założę się, że to dlatego z jej pokoju pochodziły jakieś dziwne odgłosy ostatniej nocy.

Jasper uniósł kawałek boczku. – O czym ty mówisz?

- Ostatniej nocy, zeszłam na dół po trochę wody. Po prostu pomyślałam, że może Bella chodzi po pokoju, ale może była z Edwardem. – Miała ten głupi uśmiech na twarzy. – Czy myślisz, że oni…

- Alice, to nie nasza sprawa.

- Jasper, to mój brat. A ona jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Myślę, że to sprawiedliwe dla mnie, by nawet trochę się domyślać, jaki charakter ma ich znajomość.

Sięgnął po kolejny kawałek bekonu, ale Alice dała mu lekkiego klapsa po dłoni. Spojrzał na nią z lekką dezaprobatą i powiedział. – Bez względu na to jaki jest charakter ich znajomości, powiedzą nam kiedy będą gotowi. W międzyczasie, po prostu zostaw ich w spokoju. – Poniósł swój kubek i wstał.

Alice odetchnęła z frustracją. – Dobrze.

Jasper spojrzał na nią ostrzegawczo. – Mówię poważnie, Alice.

Uniosła dłonie w geście poddania się.

Jasper pomógł narzeczonej rozstawić śniadanie na stole. Kiedy skończyli, zapytał. - Powinniśmy poczekać z rozstawianiem śniadania? Nie wiemy, kiedy wszyscy będą.

Alice potrzasnęła głową. – Wkrótce będą schodzić na dół. – Podeszła do chłodziarki, by wziąć sok a wj minutę później w kuchni ukazał się Emmett z Rosalie za sobą.

Emmett potarł dłonie – tak świetnie tu pachnie. Czy to bekon? – Poszedł prosto do stołu.

Rosalie podeszła do szafki, by wziąć kubki do kawy. Przywitała się ze wszystkimi. – Dzień dobry.

Alice odpowiedziała. – Dzień dobry. Spałaś dobrze?

Rosalie miała łagodny uśmieszek na twarzy. – Było wspaniale.

Alice wyciągała szklanki do soku i na opis Rosalie, zatrzymała się i rzuciła jej zaciekawione spojrzenie.

Rosalie wzięła łyka kawy. Następnie spojrzała na Alice. – Przebywanie tutaj w dziczy po prostu. . . zapiera ci dech w piesiach.

Emmett zakrztusił się naleśnikiem.

Alice uniosła brwi na Rosalie.- Naprawdę? Nigdy wcześniej, nie słyszałam, żeby ktoś w ten sposób opisał to miejsce.

Rosalie podeszła do stołu z dwoma kubkami kawy. Postawiła jeden przed Emmettem, który siedział naprzeciwko stołu. Zajęła miejsce po jego lewej stronie. – Ale tak jest. Zwłaszcza kocham drzewa. – Rzuciła Emmettowi porozumiewawczy uśmiech. – Są na tyle wysokie, by móc je dostrzec z kilometra. A czy zauważyliście jakie są grube? – Położyła pod stołem dłoń na kolanie Emmetta. – Jestem pewna, że te drzewa przeżyły kilka bardzo ciekawych wieków, ale uważam, że po prostu dodaje im to charakteru.

Emmett ciężko przełknął. – Moimi ulubionym są góry.

Rosalie zmarszczyła na niego brwi.

Jego oczy przejechały po jej piersiach a następnie spojrzał na nią. – Ośnieżone szczyty w zimie są bardzo kuszące.

Jasper skupił swoją uwagę na lokalnej gazecie. Wrócił do rozmowy, kiedy Rosalie powiedziała komentarz na temat utraty tchu. Znał swoją siostrę za dobrze. Alice tylko pokręciła głową na tę dwójkę i zaczęła jeść śniadanie. Edward słyszał całą wymianę zdań i tylko odchrząknął.

Edward zajął miejsce po prawej stronie Emmetta. – Cóż, następnym razem jeżeli zdecydujecie się . . . na pokazywanie swojego entuzjazmu na temat przyrody, starajcie się utrzymać je na rozsądnym poziomie.

Oczy Emmetta powiększyły się.

Rosalie szeroko się uśmiechnęła. – Przepraszam, Edwardzie. Mam nadzieję, że nasz. . . zachwyt na temat wspaniałości na świeżym powietrzu, nie obudziły cię.

- W końcu miałem wrócić spać. – rzucił Emmettowi znaczące spojrzenie. – Ale Bella, z trudem ignorowała te wszystkie. . . nieskrępowane zachwyty naturą.

Emmett odsunął się sprawiając, że krzesło zaszurało o podłogę. – Ona słyszała…

Edward przytaknął, a następnie napił się soku.

Emmett przebiegł ręką po włosach, a Rosalie przygryzła dolną wargę. Wyraz samozadowolenia zniknął z jej twarzy.

Edward nałożył sobie kilka naleśników. – Musieliście mieć naprawdę. . . gorącą dyskusję. Chodzi mi o to, że meble się poruszały.

Widelec Emmetta upadł z głośnym brzękiem na talerz.

- Słuchaj, nic na to nie poradzimy, że mamy bardzo zdrową. . . przyjemność z natury. – Rosalie zmrużyła oczy na Edwarda. – W przeciwieństwie do niektórych ludzi, którzy mogli pokochać. . . podziwianie natury z kimś innym.

- Co to miało znaczyć? – Emmett spojrzał na Edwarda, a następnie na Rosalie.

Rosalie zamrugała kilka razy. – Ach. . . nic.

Emmett spojrzał na Edwarda.

Edward zmrużył oczy na Rosalie, która uciekła wzrokiem. Po chwili powiedział. – Nic Emmett.

Alice zapytała. – Emmett chciałbyś jeszcze trochę bekonu?

Emmett był chwilowo rozkojarzony, ale to nie wystarczyło, by odciągnąć go od tematu. Pokręcił głową i zapytał. – Edward, co się dzieje?

Edward spojrzał na Emmetta. – Nic się nie dzieje.

Emmett zmrużył oczy na Edwarda. – Byłeś z Bellą zeszłej nocy, kiedy. . .

Edward nie odwrócił wzroku. – Tak.

Emmett odepchnął talerz od siebie.

Jasper już dawno odłożył na boku gazetę. – Może powinniśmy. . .

- Co się stało? – Zapytał Emmett.

Edward zastanawiał się co następnie powiedzieć. – Zeszedłem na dół, kiedy ty i Rosalie. . . Zmierzałem do kuchni. Kiedy już byłem na dole, Bella znajdowała się w salonie owinięta kocem. Siedziała na kanapie. – Zawahał się zanim powiedział. – Wyglądała na zasmuconą.

Emmett patrzył w dół na puste miejsce na stole, gdzie stał jego talerz. – Więc, wszystko słyszała?

- Tak.

Cisza przy stole była napięta i wydawała się trwać kilka godzin, ale to była tylko chwila, zanim Emmett powiedział. – Idę z nią porozmawiać.

Zrobił ruch, by wstać, ale Edward uniósł swoje dłonie. – Wszystko dobrze. Nic jej teraz nie jest.

Usiadł z powrotem, ale nie miał powątpiewający wyraz na twarzy. – Już nie jest jej smutno?

- Nie sądzę. – Pochylił się na swoim siedzeniu. – Jest dorosłą kobietą, Emmett. Wie na temat. . . tego co dzieje się między kobietą i mężczyzną.

Jego oczy powiększyły się. – Mówisz o Belli.

Edward uniósł dłonie. – Tak, o Belli. Nie jest już małą dziewczynką.

Emmett pomyślał przez chwilę, zanim powiedział. – Nadal powinienem spróbować. . .

Zanim skończył to co miał powiedzieć, Bella weszła do kuchni. Rosalie wstała i przesunęła się o jedno miejsce od Emmetta. Rzuciła Rosalie zdziwione spojrzenie, zanim zajęła zwolnione miejsce. Emmett był teraz między nią, a Edwardem.

A oni otwarcie gapili się na Bellę.

Właściwie to nie spojrzała Edwardowi w oczy kiedy zajmowała miejsce, ale mogła poczuć jego spojrzenie wwiercające się w nią bardziej niż pozostałych. Bella poruszyła się niespokojna na swoim miejscu i powiedziała. – Czy coś straciłam?

Jasper odchrząknął i zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na gazetę. Alice nalała szklankę soku Belli i jej podała. Rosalie siorbała swoją kawę. Bella pomagała sobie naleśnikami, używając ich jako wymówki, by nie patrzeć na Edwarda.

Po chwili Emmett powiedział. – Bella, przepraszam.

Zmarszczyła czoło.- Dlaczego?- Obejrzała się po stole. – Niech to, Emmett. Zjadłeś cały bekon?

- Co? Tak. Ale to nie dlatego przepraszam.

- Powinieneś przeprosić. Wybrałam boczek wędzony w jabłonce, ponieważ nie mogłam się doczekać, spróbować go w ten weekend. – Zmrużyła na niego oczy.

Alice powiedziała – Wciąż jest go więcej. Mogę dorobić. – Wstała, nie czekając na odpowiedź Belli.

- Nie potrzebujesz żadnej pomocy? – Zapytała Rosalie.

- Chcę abyś została, Rosalie. – Powiedział Emmett.

Spojrzała na Emmetta i przytaknęła.

Jasper powiedział. – Ja pomogę Alice. – Opuścił stół.

Edward wstał.

Emmett powiedział. – Nie, chcę żebyś też został, Edward.

Tym razem, w końcu Bella spojrzała na Edwarda i zauważyła, że jego wyraz twarzy był nieodgadniony, ale jego oczy nadal były skupione.

Z powrotem spojrzała na swojego brata. – Co do cholery się dzieje?

Emmett uniósł swoje ręce. – Chciałem tylko przeprosić za ostatnią noc.

Rosalie częściowo opadła szczęka.

Bella zauważyła, że Emmett miał bardzo szczery wyraz twarzy. Następnie spojrzała na Edwarda, którego twarz złagodniała. Spojrzała na Rosalie, która wydawała się być spięta ale utrzymywała nadal spokojny wyraz twarzy. Bella poprawiła się na swoim miejscu. – Za co tu przepraszać?

Emmett odwrócił twarz w jej stronę. – Edward powiedział, że byłaś przygnębiona.

Nie mogła nic na to poradzić ale zmrużyła oczy na Edwarda. Była zaskoczona jego zachowaniem.

Emmett uniósł rękę. – Nie wściekaj się na niego. Poprosiłem go, by mi powiedział co się stało.

Tym razem, Bella starała się utrzymać spokojny wyraz twarzy. Ukradkiem spojrzała na Edwarda by spróbować, ocenić jak wiele powiedział Emmettowi. Sądząc po jego opanowanym wyrazie twarzy, Bella doszła do wniosku, że nie powiedział jej bratu, niczego co się wydarzyło. Odchrząknęła. – Ale dlaczego przepraszasz?

- Nie chciałem cię przygnębiać.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Tym się nie martw.

- Ale Bella . . .

-Emmett. – Wskazała na niego swoim widelcem. – Taak, było trochę dziwnie słysząc ostatniej nocy, ciebie i Rosalie. . . w ten sposób i wybieliłabym sobie uszy jeśli mogłabym, ale – Odłożyła swój widelec. – Zależy ci na Rosalie, prawda?

Emmett usiadł prosto. – Tak, oczywiście, że tak.

Odwróciła się do Rosalie. – A tobie zależy na moim bracie, prawda?

Rosalie przytaknęła. – Jak najbardziej.

Spojrzała ukradkiem na Edwarda, zanim z powrotem spojrzała na Emmetta. – Więc, jeśli obojgu wam zależy na sobie tak bardzo, wtedy . . . wydaje mi się, że to nic złego, że chcielibyście . . . pokazać jak bardzo wam zależy. – Trzymała widelec w dłoni i obracała go bez końca między palcami. Wiedziała, że Edward na nią patrzy, ale nie miała odwagi na niego spojrzeć.

- Bella?

Uniosła wzrok na brzmienie głosu Emmetta.

Emmett położył swoje dłonie na Belli, a ona przestała obracać widelcem. – Czy wiesz, że jesteś najlepszą siostrą na świecie?

Zmarszczyła na niego brwi.

Uśmiechnął się. – Mam na myśli, we wszechświecie.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale wtedy jej twarz stała się poważna. – Jest tylko jedna rzecz.

Emmett cofnął rękę i czekał na jej ciąg dalszy. – Zapomniałam, wziąć ze sobą moje zatyczki do uszu, więc byłabym wdzięczna, jeżeli przyciszylibyście to trochę. Myślałam, że miałam wściekłe, dzikie zwierzęta, drapiące o moje drzwi w nocy, starałam dojść o co było tyle hałasu.

Czubki uszu Emmetta były czerwone.

Rosalie uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i powiedziała. – Dobre.

Edward lekko się zaśmiał.

Bella zmrużyła na niego swoje oczy. – Dlaczego mu powiedziałeś?

Edward zmarszczył brwi. – Zapytał mnie, czy byłem z Toba ostatniej nocy i powiedziałem, że tak.

Belli opadała szczęka.

Emmett powiedział. – Hej, nie wściekaj się na Edwarda. Chciał być dobrym przyjacielem.

Jej głowa gwałtownie zwróciła się prosto na Emmetta. – Co?

Emmett mówił dalej. - Myślę, że to ładnie z jego strony, że został z tobą i rozmawiał z tobą podczas. . . podczas tego co słyszałaś, byś mogła pójść ponownie spać.

Usta Belli były do połowy otwarte. Spojrzała na Emmetta później na Edwarda i tam i z powrotem, i więcej niż jeden raz.

Pochyliła głowę na bok i spojrzała na Edwarda. – Tak. Edward był bardzo dobrym przyjacielem zeszłej nocy.

Oczy Edwarda się powiększyły.

Bella ciągnęła dalej. – Mieliśmy bardzo ciekawą. . . rozmowę na temat seksu.

Emmett spojrzał na Edwarda, który poprawił się na swoim miejscu.

Rosalie odwróciła się twarzą do Belli. – Naprawdę?

Bella spojrzała na Rose. – Taak. Zawsze myślałam, że seks był czymś, co ludzie robią ponieważ jest tylko częścią bycia w związku.

Rosalie zmarszczyła na nią brwi.

- Coś takiego jak, masz samochód, musisz upewnić się, że będziesz o niego dbał. Jak sprawdzanie silnika po przebyciu określonej liczby kilometrów. Jest tylko czymś, co masz robić.

Rosalie zachichotała – Podoba mi analogia do samochodu.

Bella uśmiechnęła się. – Ale Edward pomógł mi zrozumieć, że seks może być czymś więcej niż tylko tym co musisz robić. Oboje spojrzeli na Edwarda, którzy trzymał w dłoniach swoją głowę. Brwi Emmetta były zmarszczone, starając się zrozumieć co Bella powiedziała.

Rosalie powiedziała. – Więc czego Edward nauczył cię o seksie?

Bella miała lekki uśmiech na twarzy. – Cóż, nie myślałam, że ludzie uprawiają seks, ponieważ naprawdę tego chcą. To znaczy, jeśli zamierzasz uprawiać seks z kimś, powinieneś tego chcieć, ale jest różnica między robieniem tego, a chceniem tego.

Bella wzięła widelec i ponownie zaczęła go obracać między palcami. – Cała koncepcja czekania na seks z kimś, tak bardzo, ponieważ ta osoba nigdy nie przyszła by mi do głowy, do ostatniej nocy.

Rosalie stłumiła śmiech, a zamiast tego powiedziała. – Wow. To brzmi jakbyś ty i Edward mieli bardzo . . . dogłębną rozmowę.

- Cóż, to było przez ciebie i Emmetta.

Rosalie zachichotała.

- To znaczy, bez obrazy, ale myślałam, że przesadzacie.

Tym razem Rosalie serdecznie się zaśmiała. Edward zagłębił się niżej w krześle, a szczęka Emmetta opadła. Bella kontynuowała. – Ale, Edward pomógł mi zrozumieć, że kobieta nie przesadza jeżeli naprawdę. . . podoba im się to co czują.

Rose miała rozbawiony wyraz na twarzy. – Jak Edward ci pomógł…

Emmett odwrócił się do Edwarda. – Co do cholery, Edward? Dlaczego rozmawiałeś o seksie z moją siostrą? – Usiadł niechętnie na swoim miejscu. To było raczej nieuniknione ostatniej nocy.

Bella zmrużyła oczy na brata. – Nie ma nic złego w tym, że rozmawialiśmy o seksie.

Emmett skulił się w sobie. – To po prostu złe.

Bella próbowała ukryć ból w swoim głosie. – Dlaczego jest tak złe?

- Ponieważ wy dwoje dorastaliście razem. Jesteście praktycznie jak brat z siostrą.

Rosalie powiedziała. – Oni nie są rodzeństwem, Emmett.

- Nie, ale równie dobrze mogliby być. – Miał zmarszczone brwi i spojrzał na Bellę. – Wiesz, że jeżeli bylibyśmy nadal w średniej szkole, pobiłbym Edwarda za rozmawianie z tobą w ten sposób.

- Jesteśmy teraz dorośli – powiedziała Bella. – Po za tym, z kim innym miałabym rozmawiać o takich sprawach?

- Może z Alice?

- Już to zrobiłam.

- Więc dlaczego, potrzebowałaś…

- To nie to samo.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć co dziewczyny mówią, kiedy rozmawiamy o seksie?

- Nie. Ale co to za różnica?

- Dlaczego przeszkadza ci to, że z Edwardem rozmawiam na temat seksu ?

- Ponieważ jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Emmett. Bella.

Oboje spojrzeli na Edwarda

Zawahał się zanim powiedział. – Przepraszam, Emmett.

Belli opadła szczeka. Następnie powiedziała. – Dlaczego go przepraszasz?

Emmett odpowiedział zanim Edward mógł. – Bella, odpuść sobie.

- Świetnie. Nie będę rozmawiać na temat seksu z Edwardem. – Zmrużyła oczy na miedzianowłosego. – Nigdy więcej. – Wstała. – Może znajdę kogoś innego, kto będzie bardzie zainteresowany rozmową o seksie ze mną. – Bella nawet nie spojrzała na Edwarda zanim wyszła z kuchni.

Emmett uniósł dłonie. – Dlaczego ona jest teraz tak wściekła?

Rosalie westchnęła rozdrażniona. – Jesteś takim Idiotą, Emmett.

- Ja? Co ja takiego zrobiłem?

Wywróciła oczami, a następnie spojrzała na Edwarda. – I ty. – Rose zmrużyła na niego oczy, wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę.

Edward wzdrygnął się na swoim miejscu.

Alice wróciła z Jasperem idącym za nią. – Co się dzieje? Gdzie Bella?

Rosalie wstała. – Jest przygnębiona. Myślę, że poszła do swojego pokoju.

- Co? Dlaczego? – Alice zapytała z niepokojem.

Rosalie ścisnęła dłonie w pięści i oparła je na biodrach. – Jej brat i jego najlepszy przyjaciel są totalnymi idiotami.

Jej głos stał się głośniejszy. – Ona zasługuje na więcej niż którykolwiek z was. – Opuściła ramiona, ale jej dłonie nadal były przyciśnięte do jej boków. – Idę sprawdzić co z Bellą. – Rosalie zlustrowała ich obu spojrzeniem, zanim wyszła z pomieszczenia.

- Co się stało? – zapytała Alice.

- Nie wiem. – Emmett wzruszył ramionami, a następnie przystąpił do opowiedzenia całej rozmowy między nim, Bellą i Edwardem. Kiedy skończył, Emmett był zdziwiony widząc Alice gapiącą się na niego.

- Co teraz? – Zapytał.

- Emmett czasami jesteś po prostu. . . – odchyliła głowę do tyłu i odetchnęła sfrustrowana. Następnie spojrzała na Edwarda. – A ty!

Edward spojrzał na siostrę. – Alice, ja. . . .

- Nie można na tobie polegać. Emmett to Emmett, ale po tobie spodziewałam się, że będziesz ostatecznie. . . – wypluła ostatnie słowo. – Lepszy.

Alice postawiła talerz, który trzymała z głuchym brzękiem na stole. – Smacznego boczku. – wyszła z pomieszczenia, by dołączyć do Rosalie i Belli.

Emmett wstał. – Co do diabła jest z tymi kobietami? Dlaczego zachowują się jak wariatki? I są wkurzone?

- Jezu, Emmett.

Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Jaspera. – Co?

Jasper pokręcił głową. – Będziesz musiał zaakceptować fakt, że Bella jest kobietą.

- Wiem, że jest.

Podniósł dłonie. – Nie, naprawdę. Bella jest kobietą.

Em spojrzał na Jaspera.

Ciągnął dalej. – jest kobietą, która ma potrzeby.

- Jasper. – Emmett jęknął.

- Któregoś dnia, będzie chciała być z kimś.

- To dobrze.

- Emmett, będzie też chciała uprawiać seks.

Emmett skulił się w sobie. – Dlaczego mówisz w ten sposób o mojej siostrze?

Jasper ponownie uniósł dłonie. – Chodzi mi o to, że ona ma zamiar znaleźć kogoś, o kogo się będzie bardzo troszczyć i chciałaby. . . pokazać jak bardzo jej zależy. Czy nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko ?

Emmettowi zajęło chwilę, by odpowiedzieć. – Chyba nie.

- Jesteś pewien?

Wzruszył ramionami. – To znaczy, będę musiał, prawda? – przebiegł palcami po włosach. – Ale na szczęście, to się nie wydarzy przez jakiś czas.

Jasper spojrzał na Edwarda.

Emmett zauważył rzucane między nimi spojrzenie. – Co? – spojrzał na Edwarda. – Wiesz coś?

Edward wstał i uniósł dłoń. – Nie, ale. . .

- Co?

Edward opuścił rękę. Spojrzał na Emmetta i powiedział. – Chcę być tym jednym, na którym będzie jej zależeć.

Spojrzał na niego ze zmieszaniem na twarzy. – Ona już to zrobiła.

Edward wziął głęboki oddech. – Wiem, ale. . . chcę być tym jedynym, Emmett.

- Edward. – Emmett spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela zmienionym wzrokiem – O czym ty mówisz?

Zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział. – Ja. . . jestem zakochany w Belli.

- Wiem, że ją kochasz. – odpowiedział Emmett.

- Co? – Edward spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Wiem, że ją kochasz i się o nią troszczysz. Patrzysz na nią jakby była twoją siostrą.

Edward pokręcił głową. - Nie, Emmett. To znaczy, troszczę się o nią i kocham ją, ale nie wiedzę jej jako siostry. – Jego szczęka napięła się, zanim powiedział. – Jestem w niej zakochany.

Spojrzał na Edwarda jeszcze jeden raz, zanim klapnął na swoje miejsce. – Czy ona wie?

Edward usiadł z powrotem. – Nie, ale mam nadzieję, że da mi szansę.

Emmett zamknął oczy i powiedział. – Człowieku, jestem idiotą.

Jasper zajął miejsce, na którym wcześniej siedziała Bella.

Po chwili Emmett powiedział.- Więc, jak długo myślicie, mają zamiar tam być?

Jasper wzruszył ramionami. – Kto wie?

Emmett wziął kawałek bekonu i zaczął go gryźć.

- Czekaj, to wszystko? – zapytał Edward.

- Co? – Emmett wepchnął resztę do ust.

- To wszystko co masz do powiedzenia?

Uniósł kolejny kawałek. – Co innego, chcesz bym powiedział?

- Myślałem, że będziesz wkurzony, że powiesz mi: idź do diabła.

Obejrzał kawałek boczku w dłoni. – Dlaczego miałbym tak zrobić?

Edward spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Robiłeś tak z każdym kolesiem, który próbował zbliżyć się do Belli w liceum.

- No dobra. Gdybyśmy byli nadal w liceum, prawdopodobnie zareagowałbym w ten sam sposób, ale nie jesteśmy. – sięgnął po kolejny kawałek boczku. – I, nie wiem. Lubię myśleć, że jestem teraz troszeczkę mądrzejszy niż byłem w liceum.

Wepchnął bekon do ust i wziął kubek, by się napić. Wzdrygnął się na letnią kawę. – Widziałem chłopaków Belli, na przestrzeni lat. Nie było ich za wielu, ale . . . zasługuje na więcej. – Wytarł rękę o serwetkę. - A jeśli, ktoś to musi być, to powinieneś to być ty.

Edward gapił się na Emmetta z do połowy otwartymi ustami. Oprzytomniał i powiedział. – Więc, właściwie akceptujesz to, że jestem zakochany w twojej siostrze.

Wzruszył ramionami. – Poradzę sobie z tym. – Potem się uśmiechnął. – Ale kto powiedział, że ona da tobie szansę? – Zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu.

Jasper i Edward nie zaśmiali się.

Po chwili, Emmett otrząsnął się i powiedział – Ale mam nadzieje, że da.

Po chwili, Edward nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Jasper, który był cicho cały czas, powiedział. – Wreszcie.

Emmett powiedział. – Co?

- Edward wreszcie przyznał się do swoich uczuć, ale to jest zbyt złe Swan.

Emmett zachichotał.

Edward zrobił krok w kierunku pokoju Belli.

Jasper złapał go za łokieć. – Daj im trochę czasu. Mam wrażenie, że jeśli pójdziesz tam teraz, nie będą zbyt przyjazne.

Edward przytaknął i podszedł do okna, by spojrzeć na jezioro. Ogarnął go niespodziewanie niepokój. Wielki ciężar spadł mu na ramiona. Dużą częścią tego dlaczego nie powiedział Belli, jak się czuł przez te ostatnie lat, był fakt, że bał się zniszczyć jego przyjaźń z Emmettem. Przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzał. Stało się ona budowlą pretekstów, by nie okazać swoich uczuć względem Belli i ostatecznie stało się powodem, pogrzebania jego uczuć. Ostatecznie ten powód wydawał się bardzo błahy. Uzyskanie akceptacji Emmetta na nierozliczone rozwiązania, podjął decyzję bycia z dala od Belli kilka lat temu.

Teraz, wydawało się, że sprawy nie wyglądają tak źle jak myślał. Zdecydowanie będą musieli przejść przez drobną kłótnię, ale Edward podejrzewał, że będą musieli być zdolni, by stawić temu czoło. Dlaczego nie podjął szansy wcześniej? Co jeszcze podtrzymywało go? Nie tylko przezwyciężył obawy, ale także rosnące wyrzuty sumienia. Nie umiał wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale uświadomił sobie po raz pierwszy, że opuszczenie Belli na te wszystkie lata prawdopodobnie, nie było mimo wszystko, dobrym pomysłem.

Bella chodziła tam i z powrotem po swoim pokoju. Czuła się jak zwierzę w klatce. Jeżeli wróciłaby do domu, mogłaby zamknąć się w garażu i wyładować się na worku treningowym. Odkłoniła zasłony, by wpadło więcej światła i przyglądała się linii drzew niedaleko jeziora. Rozważała jak naprawdę trudne byłoby wspięcie się na jednio z tych drzew, kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Bella zmrużyła oczy na ten dźwięk.

- Bella? To ja Rosalie.

Poczuła jak jej mięśnie się rozluźniają i powiedziała. – Proszę.

Rosalie weszła, a następnie spojrzała na Bellę. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Bella stała przy francuskich drzwiach, które prowadziły do jeziora. Odwróciła się, kiedy Rosalie weszła do środka. Wzruszyła ramionami.

Rosalie zrobiła kilka kroków w jej kierunku. – Wiesz, nie wiem jak dorastałaś przy tych dwóch.

Bella zachichotała. – Na pewno nie było to łatwe.

Rosalie ruszyła w stronę łóżka i usiadła. – Na swój sposób nie są tacy źli. Ale razem. . . – Pokręciła głową. – To jest jak kretyńskie, braterskie zjednoczenie.

Bella zaśmiała się.

Usłyszały kolejne pukanie do drzwi. – To ja, Alice.

Bella westchnęła. – Wejść.

Alice również weszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. –Co jest z tymi dwoma? Kiedy tylko są razem, ich IQ obniża się.

- Patrz, to nic wielkiego. – Bella usiadła na łóżku obok Rosalie.

Alice usiadła po drugiej stronie Belli. – Zapomniałam jak bardzo są irytujący.

- Po prostu chcę. . . coś uderzyć. – Bella zwinęła w pięści swoje dłonie za plecami.

- Cóż, mogę odwrócić uwagę Emmetta, a wtedy możemy go powiesić. – Powiedziała Rosalie.

Alice i Bella zaśmiały się. Potem Bella powiedziała. – Myślę, że muszę oczyścić swój umysł. Zamierzam iść na spacer.

Alice i Rosalie wstały. Czarnowłosa powiedziała. – Idziemy z tobą.

Bella zatrzymała się we francuskich drzwiach. – Dziewczyny nie musicie tego robić.

Rosalie miała lekki uśmiech w kącikach ust. – Myślisz, że Emmett pochwali chodzenie samemu w dziczy?

Bella wywróciła oczami, ale nie spierała się z nimi. Wyszły przez francuskie drzwi, wchodząc na mały ganek, połączony z pokojem Belli. Zeszły na dół, utartym szlakiem. Bella powiedziała. – Twoja mama zrobiła kawał dobrej roboty, remontując pokój gościnny.

Rosalie powiedziała. – To naprawdę ładne miejsce, by uciec na chwilę.

Szły w towarzyskiej ciszy przez gęsty zagajnik małych drzew, zanim ukazał im się widok jeziora. To był stosunkowo krótki spacer i Bella powitała zmianę scenerii. Wzięła kilka płaskich kamieni, a później podeszła do brzegu jeziora. Bella uniosła kamienie i rzucała kaczki. Alice starała się rzucić kilka kaczek, ale zamiast tego zaczęła bardziej interesować się różnymi odcieniami kamieni i rozpoczęła je odpowiednio grupować. Rosalie ustała tak blisko brzegu wody i oglądała jak światła słoneczne tańczą na tafli.

Po chwili Alice powiedziała. – Bella przepraszam, mój brat jest palantem.

Uniosła dłoń z gotowym kamieniem, ale ją cofnęła. Bella spojrzała na Alice. – Nie masz za co przepraszać.

Alice przykucnęła na ziemi. – Ale zawsze wydawało się, że jest po stronie Emmetta.

Bella zwróciła swoją uwagę do rzucania kaczek. – Coś jeszcze nowego?

Alice wyprostowała się. – Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi.

Rosalie powiedziała. – Mogę porozmawiać z Emmettem.

Bella lekko się zaśmiała. – Nie zawracaj sobie głowy. On zawsze widzi we mnie swoją młodszą siostrę, która potrzebuje ochrony przed wszystkim. Tylko myślałam, że Edward. . .

Alice zrobiła krok w jej kierunku. – Co?

Bella przestała i odwróciła się twarzą w ich stronę. – Pomyślałam po raz pierwszy, że może weźmie moją stronę. – Upuściła kamienie na ziemię i odeszła od brzegu.

Alice i Rosalie poszły w ślad za Bellą w stronę domku.

Alice odważyła się powiedzieć. – Więc, coś wydążyło się między tobą i Edwardem, podczas pobytu w domu moich rodziców?

Bella wsunęła rękę do jednej z kieszeni. – Nie.

Alice zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie brzmisz za bardzo pewnie.

Odsunęły gąszcz małych drzewek i mogły zobaczyć domek. Zamiast wrócić bezpośrednio do niego, Alice pokierowała je w kierunku polany obok.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami. – Cóż, nic się nie wydarzyło, ale myślałam. . . jestem taka głupia.

Alice i Rose czekały na jej ciąg dalszy.

Kontynuowała. - Tak dobrze ze sobą się dogadywaliśmy i czasami myślałam, że Edward . . .poczułam coś więcej. – Westchnęła rozdrażniona. – A później ostatnia noc. – Bella przerwała w pół kroku.

Alice i Rosalie zatrzymały się i spojrzały na Bellę.

Były tylko kilka metrów od domu. Bella poruszyła się w swoim miejscu. – Może powinniśmy wracać. Jestem pewna, że chłopcy zastanawiają się co…

Rosalie przerwała jej. – Więc ostatniej nocy, kiedy mówiłaś, że ty i Edward rozmawialiście o seksie, czy wy. . .

Bella otworzyła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Alice i Rosalie razem zrobiły krok w kierunku Belli.

- Um. . . – Bella poczuła jak jej policzki płoną.

Obie zaczęły w tym samym czasie.

- Kto zaczął?

- Jak daleko się posunęliście?

Bella wywróciła oczami i zaczęła, cofać się w kierunku domu. – Nie mogę o tym mówić.

Alice truchtem dogoniła Bellę, a następnie stanęła przed nią. – Nie możesz tak po prostu zrzucić na nas bombę i odejść. Powiedz nam co się stało.

Rosalie złapała je. – Też chcę usłyszeć co się stało.

Po chwili, Bella wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała im wszystko. Powiedziała im o tym, że Edward zaczął to przez to, że ją pocałował. Po tym wszystkim, sprawy potoczyły się tak szybko. Bella opowiedziała, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyła. Całkowicie się zapomniała, a wszystko co mogła zrobić, to skupić swoją uwagę na Edwardzie. Oczy Alice wyglądały tak jakby miały wypaść jej z orbit. – O mój. . . – położyła dłonie na ramionach Belli. – Czyli to jest naprawdę? Ty i Edward…-

Bella uniosła dłonie. – Ale, w sposób w jaki zachował się na śniadaniu. . .

Rosalie pokręciła głową i wypuściła kilka wybranych przekleństw pod adresem Edwarda.

Alice powiedziała. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Edward wziął tak po prostu, stronę Emmetta.

Po chwili, Bella powiedziała. – Chodzi o to. . . że nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułam.

Alice położyła dłoń na ramieniu Belli. – Co masz na myśli. Czy Edward był twoim pierwszym?

Bella spojrzała w bok. – Nie.

Szczęka Alice opadła, a potem powiedziała.- Co?

Rosalie spojrzała na Alice, a następnie na Bellę. – Czekaj, więc ty. . .

Bella wzięła głęboki oddech. – To był ktoś inny.

Dłonie Alice wciąż były na ramionach Belli, a jej uścisk wzmocnił się. – Kto? Kiedy?

Bella zabrała ręce Alice ze swoich ramion i potarła bolące miejsce, jakie zostawił jej uchwyt. – To było na pierwszym roku studiów w Waszyngtonie. – zawahała się zanim powiedziała. – To był Jared.

- Jared? – Alice praktycznie krzyczała.

Bella skrzywiła się. – Taak. Był bardzo miły.

- Miły? Chyba, że lubisz . . . miłych facetów. – Alice miała obrzydzenie na twarzy, kiedy mówiła słowo miły. Rosalie powiedziała. – Więc, uprawiałaś seks z miłym facetem. Świetnie. Teraz możemy rozmawiać o Tobie i Edwardzie. – Bella wywróciła oczami. – O czym tu jeszcze mówić? To pewnie więcej się nie powtórzy.

Rosalie zapytała. – Dlaczego nie?

Bella powiedziała. – Cóż, słyszałaś go dzisiejszego ranka. Teraz pewnie będzie się trzymał ode mnie z daleka, od kiedy Emmett wyraził się bardzo jasno, że nie podoba mu się nawet to, że rozmawiamy o seksie. Możecie sobie wyobrazić sobie, jak zachowa się Emmett kiedy odkryje, że właściwie to zrobiliśmy? Jestem pewna, że Edward nie chce go zawieść.

Alice powiedziała. – Edward jest palantem, jeżeli wybierze twojego brata, a nie ciebie.

Rosalie powiedziała. – Emmett pożałuje, że się wtrąca.

Bella uniosła dłonie. – Poczekajcie, dziewczyny. Proszę nic nie mówicie. Robicie z tego wielkie halo.

Miały się już nie zgodzić z Bellą, kiedy ta uniosła dłonie by je uciszyć.

Następnie powiedziała. – Po za tym , nie wiem czy powinnam znowu uprawiać seks z Edwardem.

Rosalie i Alice wymieniły zaskoczone spojrzenia.

Alice zapytała. – Nie może być aż tak źle.

Bella odpowiedziała. – nie, to było. . . jakby to opisać. . . – Westchnęła sfrustrowana.

Alice uśmiechnęła się.

Rosalie zapytała. – Kiedy mówiłaś, że twój pierwszy raz był z miłym gościem, czy to też znaczyło, że seks też był miły?

Rose zmarszczyła na nią brwi. – Masz na myśli miły jak . . . lody waniliowe?

Alice powiedziała ostrzegawczym tonem. – Przestań, Rosalie.

Bella zapytała. – Co to ma za znaczenie?

Rosalie westchnęła sfrustrowana. – Założę się, że faceci robią to w jednej pozycji.

Alice zawołała. – Rosalie!

Bella powiedziała. – Próbowaliśmy innych pozycji.

Rosalie rzuciła jej powątpiewające spojrzenie. – Próbowaliście? Jest jakaś różnica między próbowaniem, a posiadaniem upodobania do innych pozycji?

Bella pokręciła głową. – Nie ma takiej rozmowy. – Poszła w stronę domu.

Alice powiedziała. – Czekaj! Dobrze. Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać, ale co jeszcze cię niepokoi?

Bella zatrzymała się i zajęło jej chwilę by się cofnąć.

Alice czekała aż Bella przemówi.

Bella spojrzała na Rosalie, a później na Alice. Powiedziała. – Nie wiem jeśli. . . co jeśli to jest tylko fizyczny kontakt.

Rosalie miała lekki uśmiech na twarzy. – Nie ma w tym nic złego?

Alice wywróciła oczami.

Bella powiedziała. – Ale, wydawało się tak jakbyśmy mówili o wszystkim o seksie wyjątkiem . . .naszych uczuć.

Brwi Alice zmarszczyły się – Masz na myśli . . . że nie jesteś pewna co on czuje do ciebie?

Bella spojrzała w dół na swoje dłonie i potrząsnęła głową.

Alice położyła ręce na swoich biodrach. - To znaczy, że mój brat uprawiał z tobą seks ale nie powiedział czy ma względem ciebie jakieś uczucia?

Bella spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. – Cóż, kiedy mówisz to w ten sposób, to brzmi jak coś złego.

Alice przeklęła. – Jak on może być takim idiotą?

Rosalie powiedziała. – On nie jest typem, który uprawia seks z kim popadnie.

Obie spojrzały na nią pytająco.

Rosalie uniosła dłoń. – Słuchajcie, muszę przyznać. Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałam Edwarda, byłam ciekawa. Jest atrakcyjny i dałam mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że byłam bardziej niż chętna do . . .

- Mam pomysł. – wykrzyknęła Alice.

Rosalie mówiła dalej. – W każdym razie, powiedział mi, że nie był zainteresowany mną w ten sposób. Myślałam najpierw, że gra w jakąś gierkę, ale naprawdę to zaznaczył. I przez cały ten czas, gdy towarzyszył mi na przyjęciach dla klientów, nigdy niczego nie próbował.

Alice powiedziała. – Więc do czego zmierzasz?

Rose spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Alice znałam facetów, którzy próbowali dostać się do moich majtek, odkąd skończyłam szesnaście lat. Edward był pierwszym, który nie próbował. Myślałam, że tylko udaje trudnego do zdobycia, ale. . . – Rosalie spojrzała na Bellę. – Edward nie jest typem faceta, który uwodzi przez swój wygląd. Bella była zaskoczona, ale szybko się z tego otrząsnęła. – Więc, co? Powinnam się czuć wdzięczna, że uprawialiśmy seks. Nie jestem typem osoby, która uprawia seks bo ma taki kaprys, ja. . . nie mogę być taka beztroska co do tego.

Alice się lekko do niej uśmiechnęła. – Jezu, Bella. Czy wiesz o czym mówisz?

Bella spojrzała na nią ze zmieszaniem na twarzy. – O czym ty mówisz?

Alice powiedziała. – Żadne z was nie zgodziłoby się na przypadkowy seks, co znaczy jedną rzecz.

Bella spojrzała na Alice i później na Rosalie. – Co?

Rose i Al jęknęły.

Blondynka powiedziała. – Czy trzeba ci to przeliterować?

Alice powiedziała. – Słuchaj, musisz po prostu to zrozumieć, Bella.

Miała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi.

Rosalie i Alice odwróciły się, by zobaczyć kto to był, ale Bella już wiedziała.

Edward wyszedł przez drzwi od kuchni i zszedł po schodkach. Zatrzymał się kilka metrów od domu, niepewny czy powianiem do nich dołączyć.

Alice zwróciła się do Belli. – Sądzę, że ty i Edward powinniście porozmawiać. – rzuciła Rosalie wyczekujące spojrzenie, a ona przytaknęła. Obie opuściły Bellę na i zwróciły się w kierunku drzwi od domku, z których przed chwilą wyszedł Edward.

- Dziewczyny. . . – Bella próbowała je zatrzymać, ale one już były przy drzwiach. Nawet nie zadały sobie trudu, aby zatrzymać się i powiedzieć cokolwiek miedzianowłosemu. Kiedy były już w środku, Edward podszedł do Belli. Zwolnił swoje tempo tak jakby spodziewał się, że Bella powie mu żeby ją zostawił w spokoju. Kiedy nie zrobiła niczego podobnego, przyśpieszył kroku i zaraz stanął przed nią.

Stali przed sobą przez chwilę, zanim Edward powiedział. – Jak długo byłyście na zewnątrz?

Bella wzruszyła ramionami. Od kiedy Alice przyszła do mojego pokoju. I wtedy postanowiłyśmy

wyjść na spacer nad jezioro.

Zmarszczył brwi. – Więc, byłyście tutaj od dłuższego czasu.

- Naprawdę?

Przytaknął. – To było trochę ponad godzinę temu.

Bella poruszyła się w swoim miejscu. – Och.

Edward zawahał się, zanim powiedział. – Chciałem. . . przyszedłbym wcześniej, ale Jasper. . .

Powiedział, że powinienem być bardziej spokojny.

Oderwała od niego wzrok i po chwili powiedziała. – Cóż, chyba powinniśmy wracać do środka.

Zaczęła iść za nim, ale złapał ją za ramię.

- Bella poczekaj. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Zatrzymała się i odwróciła się do niego twarzą - O czym tu rozmawiać?

- O dzisiejszym ranku z Emmettem. Przepraszam.

- Nie ma za co przepraszać. – odwróciła wzrok na rosnące w oddali drzewka. – Nie powinnam

była, spodziewać się czegoś innego.

- Bella. – Zrobił krok w jej stronę.

Ona zrobiła krok do tyłu. – Nie możemy po prostu o tym zapomnieć?

Rzucił się do przodu. – Przepraszam, byłem takim palantem. Emmett też przeprasza.

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Dobrze. – Następnie odwróciła się, by wrócić do domu.

Tym razem Edward złapał ją za rękę. – Bella, co jest?

Odwróciła się ponownie twarzą do niego. Tak wiele myśli wypełniało jej umysł, ale wszystko co

mogła powiedzieć to. – A co dzisiejszym rankiem?

- Dzisiejszym rankiem? Myślałem, że właśnie rozmawialiśmy. . .

- Nie. – zabrała rękę. – Dlaczego wyszedłeś?

- Jest ci przykro z tego powodu?

Uniosła podbródek. – Ostatniej nocy, wydawałoby się, że nie chciałeś wychodzić, a następnie

dzisiejszego ranka, zniknąłeś.

Mały uśmiech wkradł się w kąciki jego ust. – Mówiłaś przez sen.

Otworzyła usta , przygotowana by się z nim kłócić, ale nie spodziewała się że to powie.

-Naprawdę?

Przytaknął głową. Podniósł rękę i musnął kciukiem jej policzek. – To co powiedziałaś. . .

Właściwie, to większości były dźwięki. . .

Bella poczuła jak robi się jej cieplej.

Edward zrobił kolejny krok w jej kierunku. – Prawie… - Spojrzał na jej usta, a następnie na jej

oczy. – Usłyszałem jakieś ruchy na górze i zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeżeli nie wyjdę od razu,

Możemy zostać przyłapani. . .

Na czole Belli pojawiła się delikatna zmarszczka. – Nadal mogłeś dać mi znać, że wychodzisz. Te

sny były . . . – odchrząknęła. – Obrazowe.

Brwi Edwarda zmarszczyły się . – Naprawdę?

Wywróciła oczami.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się. – Cóż, z dźwięków które wydawałaś, to nie powinno być dla mnie

niespodzianką.

Objął dłońmi jej twarz. – czy byłaś sama w tym śnie?

Ciężko przełknęła. – Nie.

Zniżył swoją twarz tak, że był o cale od jej. – Czy byłem z tobą?

Bella ledwo udało się jej przytaknąć.

Edward rzucił jej przeszywające spojrzenie. – Pozwól mi coś wyjaśnić. Miałaś bardzo obrazowy sen

o nas razem i kiedy się obudzałaś, mnie nie było. Byłaś rozczarowana, ponieważ nie było mnie

tam . . . pomóc rozładować jakieś . . . napięcie?

Bella poczuła jak jej całe ciało się rumieni. Odepchnęła się od Edwarda i zrobiła krok w tył.

- Kiedy mówisz o tym w ten sposób . . . brzmi dość desperacko, a nie jestem zwykle . . .

Chciała pochować się pod brudami gór. Odwróciła się, by pójść do domu.

Tym razem Edward złapał ją za jedno z jej ramion. Obrócił ją, położył dłoń za jej szyją, a jego usta

natarły na wargi Belli.

Bella była zaskoczona i na początku tylko tam stała, ale wtedy druga ręka Edwarda odnalazła

drogę, by owinąć się wokół jej tali i przyciągnął ją ku sobie. Dyszała na nagły, ponowny kontakt

ich piersi przyciśniętych ku sobie, a Edward wykorzystał sytuację, by pogłębić pocałunek. Był

niepewny na początku, próbując z czubkiem swojego języka, ale to zachowanie tylko zachęcało

Bellę, więc otworzyła szerzej usta, by powitać więcej języka Edwarda w ich wnętrzu.

Jedno z ramion Bella owinęła dookoła niego, a drugim odnalazła drogę, by wplatać się w jego

włosy. Pocałunek stał się bardziej żarliwy, a ramię Edwarda zacisnęło się mocniej dookoła niej,

ściskając rąbek jej bluzki w dłoni. Bella zamknęła przestrzeń między nimi i nie mogła nic

poradzić na delikatny jęk, wydobywający się przez ich pocałunek, kiedy poczuła jego twardość

napierającą na jej biodro.

Dźwięki Belli spowodowały, że Edward sięgnął za tył jej głowy i delikatnie złapał w pięści włosy

z karku na jej szyi. Przerwał pocałunek i zaczął drażnić jej szyję, począwszy od miejsca tuż pod

uchem.

Bella próbowała złapać oddech, ale był nierówny. Ledwo mogła utrzymać otwarte oczy. Usta

Edwarda były delikatne i ciepłe, i czasem skubał jej szyję. Niewiele myśląc, dopasowała swoje

biodra tak, by mogła poczuć go dokładnie przez swój zamek błyskawiczny. Pocierała swoimi

biodrami o jego, co spowodowało jęk Edwarda. Składał pocałunki na podstawie jej szyi.

- Przepraszam, że wyszedłem dziś rano, ale wynagrodzę to tobie. – jego glos był nierówny.

- Kiedy?

Edward uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Bellę. Jej oczy były tak pijane z pragnienia, że nic nie mógł

poradzić na uśmiech.

Uśmiech spowodował, że Bella otrząsnęła się ze swojego stanu pełnego pożądania i się

zarumieniła – Ja. . . – Edward uciszył ją delikatnym pocałunkiem. Odsunął się na tyle, aby

rozmawiać, ale jego usta pocierały wierzch jej warg, podczas gdy on powiedział. – Boże, chcę

być teraz z tobą sam na sam.

Było coś dokuczliwego w głębi jej umysłu, ale było trudno skoncentrować się, kiedy jej ciało

przyciśnięte było w ten sposób do Edwarda, a jego usta nadal były na jej, ale nie całując ich.

Wtedy ją to uderzyło i osunęła swoją twarz od niego. – Hm, jest coś o czym musimy

porozmawiać.

Edward osunął się i rozluźnił swój uścisk na tyle, tak by móc skupić się na tym co mówi.

- Porozmawiać o czym?

- Cóż, jest tylko. . . to się dzieje za szybko i ja zwykle tak po prostu nie . . . wskakuję do łóżka z

kimś tak szybko.

Spojrzał na nią z troską w oczach i dotknął jej twarzy. – Ja też nie, Bella.

Zatopiła się w jego dotyku. – Ale ja . . . jest wyraźnie widoczne, jak bardzo pragniemy siebie, ale

co się stanie później?

Zmarszczył brwi. – Później?

Bella zebrała się w sobie, by powiedzieć. – Czy to będzie pewnego razu rzecz? Bo jeśli tak, nie

chcę uprawiać przypadkowego seksu.

Tym razem Edward wypuścił Bellę. – Ja też nie.

Bella męczyła się dalej, tak jakby go nie słyszała. – jeżeli to jest tylko czysto fizyczny kontakt i

robimy to, by wydostać się z naszego układu, nie wiem czy potrafię sobie z tym poradzić. Raczej

wolałabym, byśmy przestali . . .- Edward chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował ją.

Bella niechętnie się odsunęła. – Edward. . .

- Jest coś, co chcę byś usłyszała.

Bella przybrała zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy – Co? Teraz?

Przytaknął i złapał ją za rękę, a następnie poprowadził z powrotem do drewnianego domku.

- Ale, Edward. Nie rozumiem. Czy nie możemy po prostu porozmawiać?

Zatrzymali się tuż przed drzwiami, które prowadziły do kuchni. Odwrócił się by na nią spojrzeć.

- Możemy porozmawiać, ale to jest dla mnie po prostu naprawdę ważne, byś tego wysłuchała. –

Odwrócił się, by wejść po schodach. Bella nadal trzymała jego rękę, ale pociągnęła ją, co

spowodowało, że ponownie się odwrócił. – Posłuchać czego?

Wyciągnął drugą rękę i zabrał włosy z czoła. – Jest to część utworu na fortepianie, który

napisałem. To pomoże wyjaśnić . . . wszystko. – Spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony. – Posłuchasz?

Bella była zaskoczona przez jego zakłopotanie. Zwykle jest taki spokojny i opanowany.

-Oczywiście, że posłucham.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował ją w usta jeszcze raz, zanim doprowadził ją z powrotem do domu.


	14. Rozdział 13  Uroczy

**Rozdział 13- Uroczy**

_Nie chcę z tobą więcej rozmawiać__  
><em>_Boję się co mógłbym powiedzieć__  
><em>_Gryzę się w język za każdym razem kiedy jesteś w pobliżu__  
><em>_Ponieważ krew w moich ustach wybucha__  
><em>_Krew na ziemi_

_- _Blood on the Ground- Incubus

Kiedy Edward i Bella weszli do kuchni, Alice i Rosalie zmywały naczynia. Edward spojrzał na jadalnię i zobaczył, że Emmett czyta gazetę, a Jasper pracuje przy laptopie. Wszyscy zamarli, kiedy Edward i Bella weszli do środka.

Trzymając się za ręce.

Jasper i Emmett zrobili to, co zrobiliby faceci w takiej sytuacji: z powrotem zwrócili swoją uwagę na to, co przed chwilą robili. Jednakże Rosalie i Alice miały przyklejone do twarzy szerokie uśmiechy.

Edward szedł tak, że Bella była za nim.

Brązowooka zagryzła swoją dolną wargę i pokręciła głową na Rosalie i Alice.

Obie załapały przesłanie Belli i zmyły z twarzy uśmiechy i z powrotem wróciły do sprzątania kuchni.

Alice powiedział obojętnym tonem. - Pomyślałam, że byłoby miło wybrać się na pieszą wycieczkę, jednym ze szlaków przy jeziorze.

Rosalie opłukała naczynie i podała je Alice. – To brzmi na świetną zabawę. Nigdy nie byłam na żadnej z nich.

Alice wzięła przedmiot i wytarła go ścierką. – Jasper też.

Emmett przestał czytać gazetę i spojrzał na laptop Jaspera. – Hej, Spruce Railroad Trail1 jest niezłe. To nie jest takie trudne, a skoro Jasper i Rosalie nigdy ich nie widzieli, mogłoby być fajnie.

Alice odłożyła talerze do szafki. – Mojej mamy rodzina miała z tym związek.

Jasper spojrzał. – Naprawdę? Jak dawno temu?

Uścisk Edwarda wzmocnił się na dłoni Belli. Naprawdę nie obchodziło go, by iść na pieszą wycieczkę. Potrzebował trochę czasu na prywatną rozmowę z Bellą. Ta wycieczka weszła by im w drogę.

Bella puściła rękę Edwarda i obeszła go dookoła. Uważała, że Spruce Railroad Trail było fajne, ale nie była dobrym wędrowcem. Wiedziała, że będzie wciąż spoglądać na ziemię, by upewnić się. czy się nie potknie lub upadnie.

Powiedziała. – Alice, to brzmi na świetny pomysł, ale… właściwie miałam nadzieję, że będę miała trochę czasu na pracę odnośnie mojej magisterki w ten weekend.

Alice spojrzała na Bellę. – Nie chcesz iść z nami na wycieczkę ?

Bella poruszyła się w swoim miejscu. – Cóż, wiem że to fajna wycieczka, ale jeśli się z tym zgodzisz, wolałabym popracować nad swoją pracą podczas, gdy wy pójdziecie. Nie zrobię sobie krzywdy, zajmując się tym. – Ostatnie słowa powiedziała z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

Emmett powiedział. – Ale Bella. Utkniesz w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy my będziemy podziwiać widoki i ładną pogodę – uniósł gazetę. – Prognozowali słoneczny dzień. Kto wie jak długo to potrwa?

Rosalie powiedziała. – Teraz, Emmett. Nie chcesz, by twojej siostrzyczce źle się wiodło w szkole, prawda?

Emmett otworzył usta, ale po chwili powiedział. – Nie.

Rosalie ciągnęła dalej. – Może to będzie lepiej dla Belli, żeby zostać w domu, tak by mogła popracować nad swoją pracą magisterską.

Emmett powiedział. – Ale…

- I jest tak jak powiedziała. – Rosalie rzuciła ostre spojrzenie. – Przynajmniej może się nie zranić, pracując nas swoją magisterką niż iść na pieszą wędrówkę.

Ramiona Emmetta opadły. – Masz rację, ale… – spojrzał na siostrę. – Jesteś pewna, że będzie ci dobrze samej?

Bella wywróciła oczami. – Nic mi nie będzie.

Jasper powiedział. – Mógłbym zostać. Jest kilka spraw, które mógłbym nadrobić.

Alice spojrzała na Edwarda, który wydawał się, wyglądać na lekko wzburzonego. Potem powiedziała. – Jasper, są tam na szlaku, wzdłuż drewnianego domu, pozostałości po Wojnie Cywilnej.

Jasper zmarszczył brwi. – Naprawdę?

Alice wzruszyła ramionami. – Naprawdę za wiele to nie zostało. Tylko pozostałości.

Jasper odsunął krzesło. – Och, z przyjemnością to zobaczę.

Edward powiedział. – Ja mogę zostać z Bellą.

To tej pory nic nie mówił i wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

Bella zapytała. – Jesteś pewien?

Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. – Mógłbym popracować nad moim wypracowaniem.

Bella powiedziała. – Ale…

Alice klasnęła w dłonie. – Więc ustalone.

Rosalie powiedziała. – Powinniśmy się zbierać.

Emmett uniósł dłonie. –Teraz, poczekajcie chwilę. Nie dajmy się zbyt ponieść emocjom. Muszę sprawdzić pogodę na resztę dnia i sprawdzić, czy istnieją jakieś ostrzeżenia, co do szlaku. Ponad to, musimy wziąć ze sobą przepisy.

Rosalie westchnęła rozdrażniona. – Emmett, to tylko spacer po lesie.

Emmett zrównał z nią spojrzenie. - Tego rodzaju postawa, wpędziła ludzi w kłopoty. Widziałem wędrowców, których złapała nieoczekiwana ulewa bez odpowiedniego sprzętu. Niektórzy ludzie, myślą że to tylko krótki spacer i dostają odwodnienia. Był tam, swego czasu niedźwiedź…

Rosalie uniosła rękę. – W porządku, leśniczy Swan. Pośpieszmy się i przygotujmy się, tak by móc wyruszyć.

Emmett miał poważny wyraz twarzy. – Nie stracę nikogo z mojego widoku. To byłaby najbardziej haniebna rzecz, na którą mógłbym pozwolić…

Alice odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i jęknęła. – Chodź, Emmett. Im szybciej sprawdzisz to wszystko, tym szybciej będziemy szli na tą wędrówkę.

Pokręcił głową i przyciągnął bliżej laptopa Jaspera. Mruknął do siebie. – Jeśli coś się stanie, będziesz oczekiwała ode mnie, bym sobie z tym poradził…

Rosalie i Alice przyłączyły się do nich przy stole.

Bella powiedziała. – To ja chyba pójdę, wziąć moje rzeczy – udała się w kierunku salonu, ale Edward złapał ja za rękę i poprowadził ją do przedpokoju.

- Też wezmę moje rzeczy, będziemy mogli popracować w solarium.

Szli przez korytarz, a kiedy dotarli do końca, Bella powiedziała. - Dlaczego idziemy tą drogą? I wiesz, że nie musisz zostawać…

Zanim się zorientowała się co się dzieje, Edward przyparł ją do ściany palącym, gorącym pocałunkiem. Po chwili, zabrał usta z jej, całując ją w dół jej szyi. Wymruczał do jej skóry. – To był fantastyczny pomysł.

Była bez tchu. – Co?

- Zostając, by pracować nad twoją magisterką.

- Muszę popracować nad swoją magisterką.

Uniósł głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. – Więc nie chciałaś, byśmy zostali sami razem?

Bella miała zmieszany wyraz twarzy, ale kiedy słowa Edwarda dotarły do niej, jej oczy się rozszerzyły. Puścił ją i zrobił krok w tył.- Naprawdę mówiłaś poważnie. Naprawdę chcesz pracować nad swoją magisterką.

Zrobiła krok w jego stronę. – Edward, ja…

- Przepraszam. – potarł tył swojego karku. – Nie chciałem nic zakładać.

- Nie, nie chciałam iść na wędrówkę i pomyślałam…

Uniósł dłonie. – W porządku, Bella.

_Cholera,_ pomyślała._ Jak mogę to naprawić?_ Wyjąkała. – Ja, ja…

Wziął ją za rękę. – Zanim zaczniesz pracować nas swoim wypracowaniem, zechcesz posłuchać utworu na fortepianie, o którym ci mówiłem?

Zajęło jej chwilę przetworzenie słów. – Utwór na fortepianie? Och, taak.

Uśmiechnął się i delikatnie ją pocałował. – Skoczę po moje rzeczy i spotkamy się w solarium. – Odwrócił się i zniknął na schodach.

Bella w transie poszła do swojego pokoju, a kiedy już tam była, zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Podniosła swój plecak i zanim mogła wyjść, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi, a następnie Alice i Rosalie weszły do środka i zamknęły za sobą drzwi.

Bella spojrzała na nie ze zmieszaniem na twarzy. – Co wy tu…

Alice powiedziała. – Zamierzasz zostać sam na sam z Edwardem.

Rosalie powiedziała. – Mam nadzieję, że założyłaś ładną bieliznę.

Bella jęknęła. – Dziewczyny…

Rosalie zrobiła krok do przodu. – Jak z zabezpieczeniem? Masz jakieś?

Alice obejrzała się dookoła i podeszła do zasłon. – Promienie słońca są naprawdę miłe, ale jest za bardzo odsłonięte. – Przykryła białą płyciną okna. – Ostatecznie światło nadal przechodzi przez materiał, ale wystarczająco, by dać wam prywatności jakiej potrzebujecie.

Rosalie uniosła torbę podróżną Belli i zaczęła w niej grzebać. Znalazła to czego szukała i wyciągnęła szorty midnight blue lacy2. – Załóż to. Pamiętam, że oczy Edwarda praktycznie wyszły z orbit, kiedy je zobaczył.

Alice podeszła do torby. – Poczekaj, co z lawendowymi hip-huggers3. Jeszcze ich nie widział, a byłaby to miła niespodzianka.

Bella wyrwała bieliznę od Rosalie i zabrała torbę od Alice. – Nie zamierzam zmieniać mojej bielizny.

Rosalie i Alice miały już się sprzeciwić, ale Bella uniosła dłonie.

Westchnęła pokonana. Bella wiedziała, że Edward lubi proste rzeczy. – Ubiorę prosty różowy komplet z maleńkimi kokardkami.

Rosalie powiedziała. – Ale…

Bella zapytała. – Po za tym, kto powiedział, że cokolwiek zamierza się wydarzyć.

Rosalie i Alice spojrzały na nią w niedowierzaniu.

Wywróciła oczami. – Powiedział, że ma coś, co chce bym posłuchała.

Alice zapytała. – Co to jest?

Bella wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wiem, ale powiedział, że jest to coś, co napisał.

Alice zmarszczyła brwi. – Naprawdę?

Bella powiedziała. – Taak, wiesz co to jest?

Alice pokręciła głową. – To zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej interesujące.

Rosalie miała niecierpliwy wyraz twarzy. – Może tak planuje cię uwieść.

Bella wywróciła oczami. – Nie sądzę, że Edward jest typem uwodziciela.

Rosalie rzuciła jej kolejne spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania.

Bella poruszyła się zniecierpliwiona. – Co?

Rosalie spojrzała na sufit jakby mogła znaleźć tam trochę cierpliwości. - Nawet nie kapnęłabyś się, kiedy byś była uwiedziona.

Bella pokręciła głową. – Sprawiasz, że brzmi to tak, jakby on cały czas uwodził dziewczyny.

Alice uniosła dłonie. – Możemy nie mówić o moim bracie, tak, jakby był graczem czy coś w tym stylu?

Rosalie westchnęła sfrustrowana. – To nie to, co miałam na myśli. – Położyła dłonie na swoich biodrach. – Jeśli jesteś całkowicie zakochana w kolesiu, on nie będzie musiał robić dużo, by sprawić, byś chciała leżeć na plecach w następnej sekundzie.

Alice i Bella skuliły się na jej komentarz.

- Co? – Rosalie spojrzała na Bellę. – No dalej. Widzę jak patrzysz na Edwarda. Kiedy pije, wyglądasz jakbyś chciała wyrwać cokolwiek, on pije z jego rąk i włożyć sobie…

- Rosalie! – Bella poczuła jak jej twarz się rumieni. Czy to było aż tak oczywiste?

Alice poprawiła się w swoim miejscu. - Więc, co sugerujesz?

Rosalie położyła obie dłonie na ramionach Belli i spojrzała na nią. – Kiedy wyjdziemy, nikt z was nie będzie myślał, czy Edward będzie w stanie dostać się do łóżka w mniej niż minutę.

Bella cofnęła się o krok, powodując, że ręce Rose opadły. – Jezu. Raz uprawialiśmy seks, a ty mówisz tak jakbyśmy byli maniakami seksualnymi czy coś. Byliśmy oddzieleni na siedem lat, myślę, że mamy wystarczająco samokontroli na jedno popołudnie.

Rosalie pokręciła głową na Bellę, tak jakby była dzieckiem, który nie potrafi pojąć prostego konceptu. - To właśnie mój sens, Bella. Nie będziesz więcej cierpiała niedostatku.

Bella upuściła swój plecak na łóżko, a następnie odsunęła włosy z ramion. – Okej. Tak, pragnę Edwarda – zacisnęła dłonie w pięść. – Ostatniej nocy uprawialiśmy najgorętszy seks jakikolwiek miałam.

Rosalie i Bella gapiły się na Bellę z opadniętymi szczękami.

Ciągnęła dalej. – Ale, jeśli to wszystko jest… to znaczy dobrze, nie zamierzam powiedzieć, że było straszne, ale… pragnę więcej od niego.

Alice spojrzała współczująco na Bellę. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie w stanie popracować nad waszymi sprawami, podczas gdy my pójdziemy. Ja… – chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zdecydowała, że lepiej nie. Zamiast tego przytuliła Bellę. Następnie powiedziała. – Cieszę się, że znalazłaś sposób, by nie iść na wędrówkę.

Bella wyrwała się z objęć Alice i gapiła się na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – To znaczy, że ty… zaplanowałaś to?

Alice poruszyła ramionami w górę i w dół. – Nie specjalnie. Wiedziałam, że potrzebowaliście czasu sam na sam, a ja próbowałam, zapewnić okazję.

Rosalie powiedziała. – Ładnie zrobione.

Bella potrzęsła głową. – Alice!

Alice spojrzała na nią z miną niewiniątka. – No dalej. Czy naprawdę wolałabyś iść z nami na wędrówkę?

Bella westchnęła rozdrażniona. – Nie w tym rzecz.

Alice uniosła dłoń. – Ostatecznie, tyle mogłam zrobić po tym, w co cię wciągnęłam przez ostatni tydzień.

Bella pokręciła znowu głową w niedowierzaniu.

Alice uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła się do Rosalie. – Powinniśmy wrócić i pomóc Emmettowi i Jasperowi.

Rosalie wyciągnęła zapakowaną prezerwatywę z tylniej kieszeni i dała ją Belli.

Bella wzięła ją. – Nosisz prezerwatywy w tylniej kieszeni?

Rosalie wzruszyła ramionami. – Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy będziesz jednej potrzebować.

Bella zamrugała na intymne szczegóły z życia seksualnego Rosalie, a teraz także Emmetta. Schowała zabezpieczenie do torby podróżnej i podniosła swój plecak, w którym trzymała laptopa i wszystkie swoje notatki. Poszła za Rosalie i Alice za drzwi.

Kiedy weszły do salonu, wyglądało na to, że Jasper sprawdzał czy wzięto odpowiedni sprzęt na wędrówkę. Kiedy Emmett zobaczył Rosalie i Alice wyłaniające się z pokoju gościnnego, powiedział im, by przygotowały zapas jedzenia. Wyglądało na to, że Emmett próbował wydrukować mapę trasy i próbował zarządzać, co wszyscy inni mają robić w tym samym czasie.

- Nie, Rosalie. Tylko podstawa. Woda, jakieś przekąski… – jego głos brzmiał na rozdrażniony. – Nie, nie wino. Odwodnimy się w czasie wędrówki, a wino sprawi, że będzie gorzej! Nie będę cię niósł z powrotem.

Bella wywróciła oczami i skierowała się do drzwi, które prowadziły do solarium. Emmett brał pewne sprawy za bardzo na poważnie i cieszyła się, że nie będzie musiała ulec leśniczemu Swan, szczekając na rozkaz. To miało zająć chyba wieczność, by wyszli przez przywiązanie Emmetta do szczegółów.

Kiedy weszła do solarium, Edward już tam był. Poruszył się na podwójnym szerokim krześle z rogu przez środek pokoju i siedząc na nim. Miał w uszach słuchawki i patrzył w dół na swojego iPoda.

Na początku jej nie zauważył, ale kiedy weszła w głąb pokoju i postawiła plecak obok jego krzesła, spojrzał w górę i ciepło się do niej uśmiechnął.

Wcisnął przycisk na iPodzie i wyciągnął słuchawki z uszu. – Co tak długo ci zeszło?

Bella poruszyła się w swoim miejscu. – Rosalie i Alice chciały… – zacięła się. Nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że dały jej przemowę zagrzewającą do seksu. – Chciały się tylko upewnić, czy nie przeszkadza mi to, że zostanę w domu.

Jego uśmiech przygasł i spojrzał na nią z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Czy naprawdę się zgadzasz zostać tutaj sama… ze mną?

Przytaknęła. – Wcześniej byliśmy też sami.

- Tak, ale… – jego oczy krążyły po jej twarzy i następnie pokręcił głową. – Nieważne.

Bella zmarszczyła czoło. – Co?

Przybrał rozbawiony wyraz twarzy. – Po prostu… teraz jest o wiele inaczej niż poprzednio.

Zrozumienie spłynęło na Bellę i powiedziała złośliwym tonem. – Wiesz, że mam pracę magisterską do napisania. Nie zamierzasz mi przeszkadzać, prawda?

Wziął ją za rękę i złożył pocałunek na jej nadgarstku. – Oczywiście, że nie. – Następnie pociągnął ją w swoją stronę i posadził na swoich kolanach.

Bella lekko zachichotała. – Nie sądzę, bym była w stanie pracować w ten sposób.

Potarł nosem miejsce tuż pod uchem. – I o to chodzi.

- Edward. – Siłą woli zmusiła oczy, by pozostały otwarte, kiedy poczuła jak jego usta toczyły szlak do podnóża jej szyi. – Lepiej pójdę znaleźć inne miejsce do siedzenia.

Przytrzymał ją w miejscu i spojrzał na nią. – Obiecałaś, że posłuchasz czegoś zanim zaczniesz pracować.

Udała zirytowanie i wywróciła oczami. – Jeśli muszę.

Podniósł iPoda, który wślizgnął się między poduszki. Miał zaznaczone na pierwszym miejscu, to co chciał, ale ustawiania zmieniły się, kiedy przedmiot wpadł za poduszki. – Pozwól mi tylko…

Pochyliła się niżej, tak że mogła zobaczyć czego szukał. Jej oczy powiększyły się, kiedy zauważyła tytuł listy odtwarzania, w którą wszedł. - Masz listę odtwarzania zatytułowaną _Piękna?_

Spojrzał na nią z lekkim niepokojem w oczach. – Um… tak.

Uniosła na niego brwi. – Więc, czy ta lista dotyczy jakiegoś tematu czy … osoby?

Zawahał się, zanim powiedział. – Osoby.

- I piosenka, którą chcesz mi włączyć jest na tej liście?

Uciekł spojrzeniem, udając zajętego swoim iPodem. – Tak.

Bella sięgnęła po jego twarz i odwróciła tak, by na nią spojrzał. Kiedy w końcu na nią spojrzał, zauważyła, że był zawstydzony. Pochyliła się i delikatnie go pocałowała.

Kiedy się odsunęła, była tylko cal od niego. – To bardzo słodkie… Panie Olśniewający.

Edward miał na wpół otwarte oczy i już planował znowu pocałować Bellę, ale kiedy usłyszał ostatnią część tego co powiedziała, zamrugał kilka razy i odsunął się, by na nią spojrzeć z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy.

Zajęło mu chwilę, żebypowiedzieć. – To ja?

Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie musisz udawać, że jesteś zaskoczony.

Potrząsnął głową. – Nie udaję.

Ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu. – Myślałam, że już się tego domyśliłeś.

Nadal potrząsał głową. – Myślałem, że to mogę być ja, ale nigdy w to nie wierzyłem.

- Dlaczego nie?

Pocierał czubkiem nosa jej skroń. – Ponieważ, było by to zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe.

Uniósł jej twarz, tak by mógł złożyć kolejny delikatny pocałunek na zgięciu jej szyi, a następnie dotknął palcami jej policzka. – Hej, Piękna.

A następnie pochylił się i pocałował ją.

Po chwili , spojrzał na nią i powiedział. –Sądzę, że teraz jesteś gotowa tego posłuchać.

Zajęło jej moment, zrozumieć o co prosił. Nie było jej łatwo, odwrócić jej umysł od kuszących ust Edwarda, by przetworzyć słowa i oczekiwać na zrozumienie.

Zająknęła się, kiedy mówiła. – Okej.

Uniósł słuchawki, a ona je wzięła.

Powiedziała. – Powiedziałeś, że to napisałeś.

Przytaknął.

- I także to nagrałeś?

Ponownie przytaknął, a kiedy zauważył zmieszanie na twarzy Belli, powiedział. – Miałem dużo czasu będąc w Kalifornii.

- Och – wsadziła słuchawki do uszu i czekała kiedy Edward włączy utwór.

- Powiedz, jeśli będzie za głośno. – Nacisnął play.

Przytaknęła i czekała na muzykę. Już miała powiedzie, że nic nie słyszy, kiedy usłyszała przez słuchawki ciche echo gry klawiszy na fortepianie. Wkrótce zauważyła zmianę, w melodię, która była nieśmiała i w miarę jak postępowała dalej, czuła ogarniającą ją słodycz, przekazywaną przez muzykę.

Miała głębokie wspomnienia związane z tą melodią, graną na fortepianie, w starym domu Cullenów. Jej oczy powędrowały do okna, ale kiedy wspomnienia ponownie się pojawiły, spojrzała na Edwarda. Patrzył z niepokojem. Zrozumiała, że dzielił się tą częścią siebie, której nikt inny nie słyszał. Dotknęła jego twarzy, by złagodzić jego napięcie.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, kiedy melodia się zmieniła. Nie słyszała tej części wcześniej, więc skupiła swoją uwagę. Przeszło z lękliwego na nieśmiałe, a teraz rozpalało się jak wolny ogień. Słodka melodia miała niejasne dźwięki, rosnące w miarę grania. To było prowokacyjne i poczuła jak jej ciało ogarnia ciepło. Jej serce zwiększyło tempo na nieustającą melodię, która była bardzo uwodzicielka w dalszym odtwarzaniu. Muzyka tworzyła narastające dźwięki, a Bella miała trudny czas, by to wytrzymać.

Właśnie kiedy myślała, że jej serce wyskoczy z piersi, znajome nieśmiałe i słodkie motywy piosenki wróciły.

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, oddech Belli był nierówny. Wyciągnęła słuchawki i próbowała uspokoić swój oddech.

Edward przyglądał się jej twarzy. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Przytaknęła. Nie zdolna do mówienia.

Koniuszkiem palca odsunął zabłąkany kosmyk włosów z jej policzka. – Spodobało ci się?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. – Tak. Bardzo.

Pocałował ją i oparł czoło o jej. – Tak się cieszę.

Odsunęła się o cal od jego twarzy. – Jak się nazywa?

Uniósł na nią brwi. – Powinnaś wiedzieć. Zatytułowałaś ją.

Odsunęła swoją twarz jeszcze dalej. – O czym ty mówisz?

Lekki uśmiech pojawił się w kącikach jego ust. – Nazywa się _Rozkoszny_.

Bella zamrugała kilka razy. Wróciła myślami do tego dnia w starym domu Cullenów, kiedy usiedli razem na ławce. Usłyszała jedynie część, a on nagle wyszedł. Nigdy nie prosił jej by ją zatytułowała. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie ich rozmowę.

Pamiętała, że pytała się go, co grał, a on powiedział, że nadal nad tym pracuje. Powiedział, że _ to _ nie było gotowe.

Pamiętała, że powiedziała, że ta część była rozkoszna.

Bella była zalana emocjami, a najbardziej dominującą było niedowierzanie.

Poprawiła się na kolanach Edwarda, nie była już pochylona ku niemu. – Nie rozumiem. Jak to możliwe?

Spojrzał na nią z lekkim zażenowaniem na twarzy. – Cóż, nie myślałem nad tytułem, a kiedy powiedziałaś, że utwór był piękny, pomyślałem że to trafne określenie.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ ty go zainspirowałaś.

Tym razem, zeskoczyła z jego kolan. – Co?

Edward wstał i spojrzał na nią. – O co chodzi?

Niedowierzanie było wymalowane na jej twarzy. – Czy ta piosenka opisuje, co do mnie czujesz?

Zrobił krok do przodu i sięgnął po nią. – Bardzo.

Zrobiła kolejny krok w tył, powodując, że ręka Edwarda opadła. – To niemożliwe.

Przybrał zmieszany wyraz twarzy. – Dlaczego?

Potrząsnęła głową i powiedziała. - Jeżeli napisałbyś to w zeszłym tygodniu lub nawet dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy wróciłeś, może bym uwierzyła w to. Ale… – zajęło jej sekundę zebranie się w sobie, zanim powiedziała. – Ale to było napisane… kiedy wciąż byliśmy w szkole średniej.

Edward poruszył się w swoi miejscu. – Tak, było.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, naprawdę. Wiedziała, że to prawda, ale usłyszeć jak Edward to potwierdza, wyprowadziło ją z równowagi. - Ale czy to znaczy, że ty… czułeś w ten sposób cały ten czas?

Zrobił krok do przodu, ale kiedy się cofnęła, w zamian uniósł dłonie. – To właśnie, próbowałem ci powiedzieć – oblizał wargi zanim powiedział. – Jestem w tobie zakochany Bella - niskim głosem dodał. – Zawsze byłem.

Nie było żadnego dźwięku, żadnego ruchu, nic. Jej zmysły zdrętwiały, a ona nie mogła poruszyć nogami. Nigdy nie śmiała mieć nadziei, ale teraz prawda była przed nią wyłożona, Bella była sparaliżowana.

Niewielka część niej się ucieszyła. To jest to, co zawsze chciała usłyszeć. Nigdy w jej najśmielszych marzeniach, nie przyznałaby się, że to mogłoby się kiedykolwiek wydarzyć.

Mała część jej serca podskoczyła na wyznanie, że Edward ją kocha.

Jednak, inna część, znacznie większa nie chciała w to uwierzyć. Bała się dowiedzieć prawdy, ale była to dwojaka rzeczywistość jaką miała na krawędzi jak nóż. To nie mogła być prawda, ponieważ jeżeli ją kocha, nie zraniłby jej w sposób ,w jaki to zrobił.

Ton Edwarda wyrażał jego zaniepokojenie. – Bella? Co się stało?

Brzmienie jego głosu w jakiś sposób, przebiło się przez mgłę, która znajdowała się w jej głowie. Zajęło jej chwilę, by odpowiedzieć.

- Ale, wyjechałeś.

Edward nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

Jej glos brzmiał bardzo słabo dla jej uszu. Powiedziała to ponownie, jej głos była bardziej wyraźny. – Wyjechałeś.

- Ja… – Edward spojrzał się w dół na swoje dłonie. – Przepraszam. Nie miałem zamiaru ciebie zranić.

Znalazła swój głos ponownie. – Jeżeli mnie kochałeś, dlaczego wyjechałeś?

Przeczesał palcami włosy. – Wyjechałem, ponieważ… chciałem byś była szczęśliwa.

Przechyliła głowę na bok. – Nie rozumiem.

Zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział. – Myślałem, że będziesz miała lepszą szansę w znalezieniu szczęścia beze mnie na drodze.

- To nie ma żadnego sensu. – Spojrzała na niego jakby go nie znała. – Przestałeś ze mną rozmawiać. Jak to pomagało? Jak to powinno pomóc mi znaleźć szczęście?

Edward zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, zanim powiedział. - Emmett to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Jesteś jego siostrą. Nie mogłem zrujnować naszej przyjaźni.

Bella zamrugała, by powstrzymać łzy przed wypłynięciem.

Mówił dalej. – Również nie mogłem powiedzieć tobie, jak się czuję, ponieważ nie sądziłem nawet że mam szansę. Jeżeli bym powiedział tobie, to nie tylko moja przyjaźń z Emmettem by się rozpadła, ale straciłbym też ciebie.

- Dlaczego myślałeś, że nie masz szans?

Ściskał grzbiet swojego nosa. – Bella, miałaś branie u każdego chłopaka w szkole.

Pomachała głową w niedowierzaniu. – O czym ty mówisz? Nie było wtedy nikogo. Nikt nawet nie próbował się ze mną umówić lub cokolwiek.

Sztucznie się zaśmiał. – Cóż, oczywiście, że nie. Emmett sądził, że żaden z nich nie jest dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry.

- Co? – była wściekła.

- On… jeśli dowiedział się, że jacyś chłopcy byli tobą zainteresowani… uruchamiał swój system kontroli.

- System kontroli? – jej głos stał się głośniejszy.

Pokręcił głową. – To nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ nikt go nie zdał. Nikt oprócz jednej osoby.

- Kto?

Zawahał się zanim powiedział. – Garrett.

- Garrett? – zastanowiła się chwilę zanim powiedziała. – Masz na myśli Garretta Ramblera?

Edward lakonicznie przytaknął.

- Tego, z którym poszłam na bal zakończenia roku szkolnego?

Kolejne lakoniczne przytaknięcie.

- Nie rozumiem – Bella powiedziała załamanym głosem.

Poruszył się na swoim miejscu. – Emmett powiedział, że był w porządku i wydawał się ciebie uszczęśliwiać. Powiedział… że byłaś przygnębiona przez jakiś czas, ale Garrett wydawał się ciebie rozweselać.

Bella odchyliła głowę do tyłu i westchnęła. – Garrett był gejem.

Edward zamrugał kilka razy. – Co?

Spojrzała na niego. – Był gejem, Edward. Powodem dla którego, tak dobrze się dogadywaliśmy był Emmett. Kochał się w nim.

Edwardowi opadła szczęka.

Zamknęła oczy z malującym się bólem na twarzy. – Wyjechałeś, ponieważ myślałeś, że byłam w związku z gejem?

Edward potrząsł głową. – Nie, cóż, niedokładnie.

Otworzyła oczy i czekała na jego wyjaśnienia.

Przeczesał włosy palcami. – Wyjechałem, ponieważ… nie mógłbym, oglądać twojego szczęścia z kimś innym.

Twarz Belli złagodniała.

Edward ciągnął dalej. – Jeżeli nie byłby to Garrett, byłby to ktoś inny. Nigdy nie miałbym szansy, ponieważ wierzyłem, że nigdy we mnie nie zobaczysz kogoś więcej niż najlepszego przyjaciela Emmetta i stałbym się dla ciebie drugim bratem – westchnął sfrustrowany. – Nie mógłbym zdradzić Emmetta i… zniszczyć wszelkiego rodzaju przyjaźń jaką z tobą miałem.

Bella objęła się ramionami. – Ale dlaczego wtedy przestałeś ze mną rozmawiać? Nawet kiedy poszedłeś na studia, przestałeś ze mną rozmawiać. Mogliśmy nadal być przyjaciółmi mimo to.

Wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu myślałem, że będzie lepiej w ten sposób.

- Dlaczego?

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, zanim nie odwrócił wzroku. – Czy ma to jakieś znaczenie? Nie ma celu rozmawiać o przeszłości. Spędziliśmy razem najbardziej wspaniałą noc i mówię tobie teraz, że cię kocham. – Sięgnął po nią , ale osunęła się od niego.

- Jeżeli byłabym nadal w liceum lub nawet na pierwszym roku studiów, pewnie po prostu bym zaakceptowała to, pozwalając tobie na naprawienie tego błędu, przez kochanie mnie, ale… – wyprostowała ramiona. – Nie jestem już tą dziewczyną. Spędziłam siedem lat myśląc o tym. Należą mi się wyjaśnienia.

Edward trzymał ręce na biodrach i parzył przez okno. Jego twarz ukazywała konflikt, który toczył wewnątrz. Po chwili, powiedział niskim głosem. – Ponieważ to była tortura, Bella. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeżeli utrzymam dystans, nie dowiedziałbym się, że masz kogoś.

- Ale Alice. Musiała by ci powiedzieć.

Ciężko zachichotał. – Zawsze dawała mi do zrozumienia, że jesteś wolna.

Przybrała niedowierzający wyraz twarzy. – Więc, jeśli wiedziałeś to, dlaczego wtedy do mnie nawet nie zadzwoniłeś? Cokolwiek?

Odwrócił swój wzrok od okna i spojrzał na nią z cierpiącym wyrazem twarzy. – Chciałem, Bella. Bardzo wiele razy, ale po pewnym czasie… nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Żyłaś swoim własnym życiem, a nie wiedziałem czy mógłbym pasować gdziekolwiek.

Tym razem Bella odwróciła twarz w stronę okna, patrząc na las. Było tam, tak spokojnie. Całkowite przeciwieństwo tego, co działo się w solarium. – Masz odpowiedź na wszystko.

Podszedł do niej, zatrzymując się kilka centymetrów za nią. – Przepraszam, Bella. Nie powinienem w ten sposób wyjeżdżać. Nie powinienem… zrobiłem bałagan z tego – zniżył głos . – Ale musisz wiedzieć, że myślałem o tobie cały czas. Bardzo chciałem, zadzwonić do ciebie i usłyszeć twój głos.

- Przestań.

Edward drążył dalej. – Wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia znalazłabyś kogoś, a chciałem, byś była szczęśliwa. Jeżeli znaczyłoby to, że miałem oddalić się, tak byś mogła znaleźć szczęście, byłem skłonny uczynić to.

Bella odeszła od okna i od Edwarda. Poszła w kierunku otwartego przejścia od solarium.

- Bella, czekaj! – Złapał ją za ramię.

Odepchnęła go. – Nie mogę tego dłużej słuchać.

- Co? Dlaczego? – Obszedł ją, by zablokować jej wyście.

Spojrzała na niego. – Jeżeli Alice nie wychodziłaby za mąż, czy byś kiedykolwiek wrócił?

Wzdrygnął się na pytanie. – Tak.

- Kiedy, Edward? – skrzyżowała ramiona na klatce piersiowej. – Kiedy byłabym mężatką – ciężko przełknęła. – Kiedy miałbym dzieci?

Spojrzał w bok.

- Kiedy byłoby bezpiecznie dla _ciebie_, prawda?

Jego zbolały wyraz twarzy się zwiększył. – Bella, chciałem tylko tego, co dla ciebie najlepsze.

Zanim się zorientowała, co się stało, jej pięść zetknęła się z jego szczęką. Edward był nieprzygotowany na uderzenie i upadł, trzymając się za twarz.

W jej głosie dało się usłyszeć jad. – Ty tchórzu.

Spojrzał na nią w szoku.

Przybył Emmett, biegnąc do solarium. Usłyszał podniesione głosy. Ponieważ drzwi były otwarte, zerknął w kierunku pokoju, a gdy zobaczył Edwarda padającego na podłogę, wpadł zobaczyć co się dzieje.

- Bella, co do diabła? Czy właśnie uderzyłaś Edwarda?

Nie zauważyła, że Emmett przyszedł. Jej głos się podnosił. – Ty tchórzu.

Emmett spojrzał na siostrę w szoku. – Bella.

Ona ciągnęła dalej. – Nie musiałeś robić tego, co dla mnie najlepsze. Zrobiłeś to, co było najlepsze dla _ciebie_.

Tym razem Edward wstał, a Alice, Rosalie i Jasper stali dookoła przejścia.

Emmett uniósł dłonie i zbliżył się do niej. – Teraz, uspokój się na chwilę. Chodźmy…

Spojrzała na niego surowo. – Nie wtrącaj się do tego, Emmett!

Cofnął się.

Powiedziała. – Jacob miał rację.

Edward zmarszczył brwi. – Co masz na myśli?

- Jacob miał rację – powtórzyła i powiedziała. – Byłoby warto walczyć.

Edward zrobił krok w jej stronę.

Bella cofnęła się. – Nie zbliżaj się do mnie.

Edward uniósł dłonie. – Przepraszam Bello. Tak mi przykro, że cię zraniłem.

- Nie rozumiesz tego, Edward – spojrzała na Emmetta i z powrotem na Edwarda. – Jeżeli miałbyś odwagę zostać i powiedzieć mi, co do mnie czujesz, powiedziałabym tobie, że cię kocham.

Wyraz twarzy Edwarda był pełen żalu.

- Emmett pewnie byłby wkurzony i miałby ciężki okres, by to zaakceptować, ale pewnie by się dogadał, ponieważ nie wypuściłabym cię – ciężko przełknęła ślinę. – Byłabym w stanie zaryzykować. Walczyłabym o to.

- Bella - zrobił kolejny krok w jej stronę.

Potrząsnęła głową i zacisnęła ponownie pięści.

Emmett położył rękę na ramieniu Edwarda.

Bella powiedziała. – Nie wierzę w to, że mnie kochasz. Bo jeżeli byś kochał, to nie byłoby takie łatwe dla ciebie, odcięcie mnie ze swojego życia.

- To nie było łatwe, Bella.

- Edward, to było siedem lat! – pokręciła głową, kiedy próbował ponownie do niej podejść. Ciągnęła dalej. – Siedem lat niczego. Jaka to jest miłość?

Miał otwarte usta, zanim mógł powiedzieć. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, co do mnie czujesz?

Spojrzała na niego w niedowierzaniu. – Kiedy, Edward? Przestałeś ze mną rozmawiać. Unikałeś mnie jak zarazy. A do czasu ukończenia szkoły, traktowałeś mnie jak obcą sobie osobę.

Potarł dłonią swoją brodę.

- Podczas mojego ostatniego roku, myślałam o tym, co zrobiłam źle, że wyjechałeś w ten sposób. Myślałam, że mnie nienawidzisz.

Potrzasnął głową. – Nigdy nie mógłbym ciebie nienawidzić, Bella.

Zaśmiała się sarkastycznie. – Naprawdę? Ponieważ, nie rozmawiając ze mną przez siedem lat, pozostawiłeś takie wrażenie.

Emmett powiedział. – Bella, uspokój się.

Spojrzała na niego. – Nie, Emmett. Nie będziesz go bronił. Nie będziesz brał jego strony.

Uniósł dłonie. – Nie biorę żadnej strony. Tylko, że to zaczyna być trochę…

- Co? Trudne? – Pokręciła głową i spojrzała na Edwarda. – Wiesz, że nawet próbowałam iść za tobą na tą samą uczelnię, ale wtedy wyjechałeś. Znowu.

Edward rzucił przepraszające spojrzenie.

Położyła dłoń na biodrze. – Jeżeli to nie jest pewny znak, że nie chcesz widzieć kogoś na zawsze, to nie wiem co to jest.

Emmett powiedział. – Bella, dlaczego to tak bardzo utrudniasz? On cię kocha. Nie tego chciałaś zawsze? Dlaczego nie dasz mu szansy?

- Co? Skąd ty… .- spojrzała na Edwarda i potem na Emmetta. Poczuła gule w gardle, ale powstrzymała się od płaczu. – Wiedziałeś, że Edward jest we mnie zakochany?

Emmett otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział.

Bella spojrzała na Edwarda. – Powiedziałeś Emmettowi, że jesteś zakochany, zanim nawet powiedziałeś mnie?

Edward zamknął oczy i przeklnął.

Spojrzała na nich z mieszanką bólu i złości. – Wiecie co, jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Jesteście naprawdę BFF.

Bella utorowała sobie drogę między Emmettem i Edwardem i wyszła. Alice, Jasper i Rosalie stali niedaleko wejścia.

Alice powiedziała. – Bella, poczekaj. Proszę. Nie odchodź w ten sposób. Edward tylko próbował…

Bella obróciła się i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. – Też wiedziałaś?

Alice uniosła dłonie. – Bella, jest moim bratem. Ja…

Emmett stał za Edwardem. – Bells, proszę.

Pokręciła głową, co spowodowało, że łzy spłynęły po jej twarzy. – Nie - zaszlochała. Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Nie zamierzam pozwolić wam zmusić mnie, bym dała szansę Edwardowi. – Wtedy spojrzała na Alice. – Nie pozwolę ci więcej, żebyś mną manipulowała. – Starła łzy z policzka wierzchem dłoni. – Byłam taką idiotką. Myślałam… wiedziałam, co się stało, ale bardzo się myliłam.

Spojrzała na Edwarda, choć jej widzenie było zamazane przez łzy. – Złamałeś mi serce, kiedy wyjechałeś i myślałam, że nigdy się nie otrząsnę, ale udało mi się. Myślałam, że byłam nad tobą. – Wytarła ponownie twarz. – Teraz… Ja… - Była zdruzgotana. Odwróciła się i pobiegła do pokoju gościnnego.

Zatrząsnęła za sobą drzwi i zamknęła na klucz. Podbiegła do drzwi, które prowadziły do solarium i je również zakluczyła. Podeszła do szparagowych drzwi, które również zamknęła i zaciągnęła na nich zasłony.

Już ktoś zaczął pukać do drzwi, ale była zbyt przygnębiona, by rozpoznać kto to był. Nie mogła się z nimi skonfrontować. Poszła do łazienki, zamknęła drzwi za sobą i zablokowała. Usiadła opierając się o nie, zjeżdżając po nich na podłogę. Było jej niewygodnie, siedzieć na marmurowej podłodze i zdała sobie sprawę, że w tylniej kieszeni ma telefon komórkowy.

Wzięła komórkę i już miała ją wyłączyć, ale zatrzymała swoją dłoń. Nie mogła tu dłużej zostać. Była tylko jedna osoba, która pomoże jej właśnie teraz.

Bella wybrała do niego numer, mając nadzieję, że odbierze.

Emmett chodził tam i z powrotem po całej długości salonu, podczas gdy Edward stał przy oknie, przyglądając się linii drzew. Alice i Jasper siedzieli na kanapie. Jasper z ręką na ramionach Al. Rosalie była w kuchni, robiąc obiad, bardziej by wszystkich zaskoczyć.

Bella była zamknięta w pokoju od kilku godzin. Emmett próbował dostać się do środka, ale wszystkie drzwi były zamknięte. Przeklinał na siebie, wiedząc, że uczył Bellę, gdyby znalazła się w kryzysie sama, by zamknęła wszystkie drzwi i okna.

Rozmowa była napięta i wszyscy czekali aż Bella wyjdzie. Nikt nie był w stanie wyciągnąć ją na lunch.

Zaczynało zmierzchać, a słońce właśnie zaczynało chować się za drzewami. Edward obserwował jak strażnik, postępy zachodzącego słońca. Zmierzch powinien być najprzyjemniejszą porą dnia. Pomogło to uspokoić jego niespokojne uczucia.

Jego uwaga zeszła na podjazd, kiedy zauważył światła samochodowe, odbijające się na drodze.

Edward powiedział. – Ktoś jedzie.

Emmett podszedł do okna. – Czy to ciężarówka? - wytężył wzrok, by się lepiej przyjrzeć. – Pick up. Wygląda znajomo.

Edward powiedział. – Nie rozpoznaję go.

Czarne auto zatrzymało się za samochodami i zaparkowało na podjeździe. Drzwi od kierowcy się otworzyły i wysiadł z nich wysoki, ciemnowłosy i opalony mężczyzna.

Emmett zmarszczył brwi. – Co do cholery on tutaj robi? - poszedł do drzwi.

Alice zapytała. – Kto to?

Edward odpowiedział. – To Jacob Black.

Alice i Jasper wstali. Rosalie weszła do salonu. Edward nie odsunął się od okna.

Mogli usłyszeć Emmetta zadającego pytania Jacobowi, ale nie mogli usłyszeć jego odpowiedzi.

Po chwili, Emmett ukazał się z Jacobem idącym z nim.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju, Emmett odwrócił się i powiedział. – Więc, co cię tu sprowadza, Jacob?

Jacob rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Przyjechałem, by zabrać Bellę do domu.

Emmett był zmartwiony. – Co?

Edward zrobił krok na przód. – Dzwoniła do ciebie?

Jacob rzucił Edwardowi nieufne spojrzenie, ale przytaknął.

Emmett przeklnął.

Alice zakryła swoje usta. Jasper ponownie położył ręce na jej ramionach.

Edward utrzymał pusty wyraz twarzy.

Rosalie powiedziała. – Cześć Jacob.

Jacob odwrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia i zobaczył Rosalie. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

Emmett zmrużył oczy na niego i jego uśmiech przygasł. Wtedy Emmett powiedział. – Ona nigdzie nie jedzie.

Jacob uniósł dłonie. – nie powiedziała mi, co się stało, ale brzmiała naprawę smutno. Powiedziała, że musi wrócić do domu i to… – Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i powiedział. – Nie może tutaj dłużej zostać.

Emmett ponownie zaklął. Już miał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, kiedy drzwi od pokoju gościnnego otworzyły się na oścież.

Bella tylko spojrzała na Jacoba i wpadła w jego ramiona.

Edward wzdrygnął się na ten gest.

- Proszę, możemy już iść. – Głos Belli był zmartwiony.

Jacob przytaknął i odsunął się na bok, by ją przepuścić. Emmett ruszył za nią. – Bella, nie możesz tak po prostu wyjechać. – Bella praktycznie doszła do drzwi i zeszła po z chodach. Potem zatrzymała się w połowie drogi i odwróciła się do Jacoba. – Moja torba. Potrzebuje jej. Jest w solarium. Przyniesiesz ją?

- W porządku – dał jej kluczyki. – Możesz poczekać w samochodzie.

Chętnie wzięła klucze i podeszła do samochodu.

Emmett wołał za nią. – Proszę, Bella. Nie wyjeżdżaj w ten sposób. Możemy to naprawić.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Edwarda stojącego stopę od Emmetta. Alice i Jasper byli kilka metrów z tyłu za Edwardem, a Rosalie stała na ganku. Jacob wyszedł z domu z jej plecakiem i szedł w jej kierunku.

- Przykro mi Emmett. Nie mogę zostać. Znam cię. Zamierzasz spróbować i zmusić mnie, bym zobaczyła, że się mylę. Ale wiem, że mam rację.

Emmett westchnął sfrustrowany. – Bella, nic nie musi być dziś postanowione. Jezu, nie jadłaś lunchu. Byłaś zamknięta w tym cholernym pokoju cały dzień.

Bella powiedziała. – To nie ma znaczenia. Nie mogę nawet… – spojrzała na niego, a następnie na Edwarda.

W tym momencie, Jacob dostał się do samochodu. Wziął kluczyki od Belli i odblokował samochód. Bella podeszła do samochodu od strony pasażera.

Edward zrobił krok do przodu. – Bella. Proszę nie wyjeżdżaj w ten sposób.

Odwróciła wzrok od Edwarda, czując że łzy zbierają się w kącikach jej oczu.

- Nie mogę nawet spojrzeć na ciebie bez chęci… - zamrugała, by powstrzymać łzy i wytarła je. Obiecała sobie, że nie będzie płakać zanim nie wyjedzie. Nienawidziła siebie za bycie tak słabą.

Zrobił kolejny krok.

Bella powiedziała. – Nie zbliżaj się do mnie.

Edward zatrzymał się i uniósł dłonie. – Dobrze. Tylko proszę. Nie jedź.

Pokręciła głową. Odwróciła się i sięgnęła po klamkę od drzwi.

- Bella?

Spojrzała w górę na dźwięk Jaspera głosu. Zobaczyła, że właściwie stał obok zderzaka z przodu samochodu. Była zaskoczona, ponieważ nie słyszała jego kroków.

- Jasper?

Zrobił krok w jej kierunku. – Proszę, tylko posłuchaj.

- Ale…

- Bella, jest ciemno.

Spodziewała się, że powie jej, że powinna zostać, ale została zaskoczona jego spostrzegawczością.

Po raz pierwszy rozejrzała się po otoczeniu i zdała sobie sprawę, że była właśnie nocna pora.

Spojrzała na Jaspera i zauważyła, że światła na ganku są włączone. Rzucało oświetlenie na przednią część domu, ale lewie sięgało do samochodu Jacoba. Musiała być tak bardzo skupiona na wyjściu, że nie zauważyła, że stało się ciemno.

Jasper ciągnął dalej. – Nie jest bezpiecznie na drodze, kiedy jest tak ciemno.

Przygryzła wargę.

- Wiesz o tym. Nawet mając bardzo dobre światła w aucie, jeżeli ktoś nie zna drogi na wystarczająco dobrze, może być niebezpiecznie w nocy.

Jacob powiedział. – Umiem prowadzić.

Jasper powiedział. – Jestem pewien, że umiesz Jacob, ale jeśli coś się stanie…

Bella wytarła ponownie twarz. – Nie, nie chcę, by Jacob…

Jake powiedział. – Bella, będzie dobrze. Mogę to zrobić.

Jasper powiedział. – Pewnie możesz, ale to jest duże ryzyko. Jeżeli coś się stanie, wam oboje, nigdy byśmy nie… zwłaszcza, jeżeli wyjeżdżasz w ten sposób, Bella.

Bella nie mogła powstrzymać nadchodzącego szlochu. – Nie mogę tutaj zostać, Jasper. – Spojrzała na niego z błaganiem w oczach. – Ale nie chcę, by coś się stało Jacowi.

Jasper podszedł do Belli i przyciągnął ją w swoje ramiona. – Jesteś teraz bardzo rozbita. To nie dobrze ruszać w takim stanie w drogę. Wiem, że twój przyjaciel Jacob, będzie się o ciebie martwił i będzie mu ciężko, by wystarczająco się skoncentrować na drodze.

Jacob miał już zaprzeczyć, ale nie mógł. Poczuł ucisk w sercu na widok płaczącej, tak rzewnie Belli.

- Ale ja nie mogę zostać Jasper. – Jej głos był stłumiony przez jego klatkę piersiową.

Pogładził ją po włosach. – Zostań tylko do rana. Jeśli nadal będziesz chciała wyjechać rano, to będziesz mogła. Nikt nie będzie ciebie zatrzymywał. Będzie jasno i droga będzie łatwa do zobaczenia.

Po chwili płacz Belli przycichł, ale nie podniosła twarzy z jego piersi. – Ja… nie chcę być w jego pobliżu.

- Dobrze – powiedział kojącym głosem. Kiedy jej oddech stał się spokojny, powiedział. – Możesz zostać w swoim pokoju, jeśli chcesz. Nikt nie będzie ci przeszkadzał.

Bella odsunęła się, by spojrzeć na Jaspera. – Myślałam, że byłoby lepiej, jeżeli po prostu bym wyjechała.

Odsunął jej włosy, które były mokre od łez i przyklejone do jej policzka. Następnie powiedział. – Czy wrócisz do środka?

- A co z Jacobem?

- On jest też mile widziany.

Bella spojrzała na Jake'a.

Wysiadł z samochodu i zamknął drzwi. – W porządku. Tylko muszę zadzwonić do taty, dać mu znać, że zostaję tutaj na noc.

- Przepraszam, Jacob.

- Nie martw się tym – wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer do swojego ojca.

Jasper położył rękę na ramieniu Belli i poprowadził ją z powrotem do domu. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku, kiedy zobaczyła, że wszyscy nadal stoją na swoich miejscach. Zapomniała, że wszyscy nadal tu byli.

Jasper wskazał gestem brody, w kierunku domu. Edward był jednym, który stał najbliżej i kiedy zobaczył jego ruch. Pierwszy odwrócił się w stronę domu. Wszyscy poszli w jego ślad. Kiedy byli w środku, Jasper przyprowadził Bellę do środka.

Kiedy znaleźli się w domu, Bella zauważyła, że salon był pusty. Wszyscy byli w jadalni. Jasper odprowadził Bellę do pokoju gościnnego, a ona weszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Jasper dołączył do Alice w kuchni i Al narzuciła na niego swoje ramiona. – Dziękuję.

Minutę później, Jacob wszedł do domu. Zauważył, że wszyscy stali w innej części pokoju. – Gdzie jest Bella?

Jasper wskazał drzwi przed nim. – Jest w pokoju gościnnym.

Skinął na jego uprzejmość i podszedł do drzwi, i zapukał. – Bella? Tu Jacob.

Usłyszeli brzdęk odblokowania zamka i drzwi były otwarte. Jacob wszedł do pomieszczenia i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Mogli usłyszeć dźwięk zamka, wracającego na poprzednie miejsce.

Emmett przeklnął.

Edward stał z krzyżowanymi ramionami i zaciśniętą szczęką.

Rosalie powiedziała. – Powinniśmy skończyć robić obiad.

Emmett powiedział. – Kto może jeść w takiej chwili?

Jasper powiedział. – Bella pewnie jest głodna. Mogę jej zanieść coś do zjedzenia.

Edward powiedział. – Jacob pewnie też. – Jego ton był ponury.

Rosalie wypuściła głęboki oddech. – Cóż, myślę, że już ustalone. Obiad powinien być gotowy za dwadzieścia minut.

Alice poszła pomóc Rosalie. Jasper i Emmett zdecydowali się usiąść przy stole. Edward dalej patrzył na drzwi od pokoju gościnnego. Bella powiedziała, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, ale jednego razu byli więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Wiedział, że nie powinien pozwolić myślom zbiec na taki tor, ale nic nie mógł przestać myśleć, czy znajduje właśnie teraz pocieszenie w ramionach Jacoba? Z pewnością, to może prowadzić do innych rzeczy.

Zacisnął zęby. W głębi duszy, nie miał prawa, być zazdrosnym zwłaszcza, od kiedy Bella tak otwarcie zamanifestowała swoją nieufność do niego. Podszedł do drzwi, które prowadziły na jezioro. Wyszedł bez słowa, czując, że nikt go nie zatrzyma. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zeszedł po schodach.

Czuł bolesne uczucie w brzuchu. Dopiero kilka godzin temu, wchodził przez te drzwi razem z Bellą i mając poczucie ekscytującej nadziei. Teraz wychodził z głęboką rozpaczą, nie był pewien czy się z tego otrząśnie.

Bella siedziała na łóżku z laptopem i notatkami do swojej magisterki. Jacob siedział obok niej, szukającą czegoś na laptopie. Jego obecność była uspokajająca i pozwalała jej się skupić na pracy. Zrobiła całkiem sporo, ale potem jego telefon zadzwonił. Sprawdził, kto dzwoni i powiedział, że wyjdzie na zewnątrz.

Wskazał drzwi francuskie. Odsłonił zasłony i wyszedł. Zostawiając uchylone drzwi, głównie dlatego, by uspokoić Bellę, kiedy był na zewnątrz.

Rozmawiał jakieś dobre piętnaście minut. Nie mogła usłyszeć co mówi, ale sądząc z jego uprzejmego tonu i delikatnego śmiechu, Bella zakładała, że to musi być Carlise.

Oparła się o zagłówek i odłożyła na bok swoje notatki. Następnie przetarła oczy i się przeciągnęła. Jej ciało i umysł były wykończone.

Prawdziwe okazały się słowa Jaspera, zapewniające, że wszyscy zostawią ją w spokoju. Zdała sobie sprawę, że próba wyjechania, była dla niej nietypowa. Nigdy nie była typem uciekiniera. Nie, to było na siły kogoś innego.

Westchnęła ze zmęczenia i masowała sobie skronie. Bella nienawidziła być tak mściwa, ale w tamtej chwili to tak łatwo przyszło. To było nastrój, nietypowy dla niej. Odkryła, że ją to bardzo wyczerpało. Zastanawiała się, jak ludziom udało się utrzymać, będąc cały czas obrażonymi.

To nie tak, że chciała być mściwa. W rzeczywistości, jej uraza nie paliła się dłużej niż stos, ale bardziej jak gotująca się woda.

Jeżeli już, była teraz, przepełniona uczuciami zdrady i upokorzenia. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Edward jest w niej zakochany. Miała dwa stopnie naukowe z komunikacji, a nigdy nawet tego, by nie zgadła. Była dumna z tego, że miała zdolność zrozumienia uczuć i myśli innych ludzi. Nawet zastanawiała się, czy odczuwa większą empatię niż przeciętny człowiek, a jednak, kiedy doszło do ludzi w jej życiu, była całkowicie bezsilna.

Zastanawiał się jak długo Emmett i Alice wiedzieli o uczuciach Edwarda względem niej. Czy Emmett powiedział Edwardowi, dając mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie był wystarczająco dobry dla niej? Czy to był powód, dla którego wyjechał? Edward powiedział, że bał się zniszczyć obydwie przyjaźnie z nimi. Zdała sobie sprawę, że może nie powiedział Emmettowi o swoich uczuciach do niej, przez te wszystkie lata. Ale skąd Emmett wiedział? Jak Emmett, który był tak spostrzegawczy jak kij, byłby w stanie odkryć przed nią uczucia Edwarda. Z drugiej strony było to upokarzające. To było poniżające.

A Alice? Jej sercu było ciężko na myśl, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka wiedziała przez te wszystkie lata co czuje Edward do niej, ale nigdy niepofatygowana się, by dać jej cokolwiek do zrozumienia na ten temat. Zgoda, Bella ukrywała swoje uczucia do Edwarda przed Alice albo przynajmniej próbowała. Bella podejrzewała, że Alice wiedziała, jakie ma uczucia względem Edwarda, ale nie wiedziała jak głębokie były, dopóki nie zobaczyła zdjęć w jej pokoju. Poczuła się tak obnażona w tamtym momencie.

Czy Alice wtedy wiedziała o uczuciach Edwarda? To by z pewnością wyjaśniało, dlaczego Alice zabrała ją i zmieniła jej wygląd i kupiła jej nową garderobę. Ale w ciągu tygodnia, podczas gdy była sama z Edwardem, Alice właściwie największą przeszkodą dla jakiegokolwiek postępu między nią a Edwardem. I ten weekend? Alice wprost przyznała, że wycieczka jest okazją, jaką stworzyła dla nich, by zostali sami. Ale w głębi duszy, Bella nie chciała wierzyć, że Alice mogłaby manipulować tym.

Było jej również wstyd, że Rosalie i Jasper byli świadkami jej załamania. Nie znała ich za dobrze, ale polubiła ich i nienawidziła siebie za utrzymanie ich razem. Nawet teraz, martwiła się, że jej zachowanie, obniżyło ich zdanie na jej temat. Wewnętrznie się skuliła na powód Jaspera, dlaczego miała nie wyjeżdżać. Gdyby nie była tak bardzo rozchwiana emocjonalnie, nie oczekiwała, by Jacob tak przyjechał w nocy.

Złość którą czuła, powoli z niej ulatywała, a w jej miejsce pojawiło się poczucie winy, wyrzuty sumienia i litość nad sobą. Emmett powiedziałby jej, by sobie odpuściła, ale nie sadziła, że to jest coś takiego, z czego się otrząsasz i zaczynasz od nowa. Jak można zacząć od początku? O wszystkim co Bella myślała, wydawało się jej kłamstwem.

Chciała winić Edwarda, ale była zbyt wyczerpana, by poświęcać dłużej na niego swoje uczucia, w tej chwili. Kiedy mówiła, że gdyby była młodsza pozwoliłaby mu kochać ją, by naprawić błąd, zaczynała być szczera, nie mściwa. Jeżeli miał wkrótce wrócić, była by bardziej wyrozumiała i gotowa zapomnieć o tym co się wydarzyło.

Chciała mu teraz wybaczyć, ale nie była już nastolatką i zdała sobie sprawę, że jej miłość do Edwarda, również nie była już dłużej taka sama. Kochała go. Nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Ale z biegiem lat, jej miłość zmieniła się w coś więcej niż tylko typ romantycznego uczucia, pierwszej miłości.

Podczas nieobecności Edwarda, próbowała, żyć własnym życiem. W ten sam sposób, jaki wcześniej. Stworzyła sobie bardzo satysfakcjonujące życie w Seattle. Stała się niezależną, o silnej woli dorosłą osobą. Była szczęśliwa.

Mimo, że miała kilka związków z różnymi mężczyznami, jej uczucia zawsze zostawały przy Edwardzie. Starała się brnąć do przodu, ale jej działanie powodowało wzmocnienie jej miłości do Edwarda. To była miłość, która przetrwała ból serca i tęsknotę. Była również wdzięczna, że miała doświadczenie w kochaniu, kogoś takiego jak Edwarda, ponieważ nie było nikogo, kto mógł kiedykolwiek się z nim porównać.

Zgodziła się sama z sobą, że przez te wszystkie lata ich zakochanie się, było normalnym przebiegiem ich relacji z dzieciństwa. W końcu dorasta z drugą osobą. Zajęło jej dużo czasu zaakceptowanie prawdy jaką stworzyła, ale zrobiła to, ponieważ pomogło jej to przetrwać. Raz, że zgodziła się z prawdą i była w stanie pogodzić się z utratą Edwarda, jednakże, nadal kochała tylko jego, ponieważ nie mogła przestać.

Wróciła wspomnieniami do ostatniej nocy. Starała się nie myśleć o seksie z Edwardem, ale teraz ze wszystkimi nowymi odkryciami ich wspólna noc nabrała nowego znaczenia. Bella bardzo się bała, że wszystko co było między nimi, było tylko fizycznym pociągiem, który doprowadził do niesamowitego seksu. Prawie siebie przekonała, że jest jej z tym dobrze i może ostatecznie zmieniłoby się to, w coś więcej. Teraz, Bella nie mogła przestać myśleć, że każdy dotyk i każdy pocałunek był spowodowany czymś o wiele większym.

Jeżeli to była prawda, to uczucia Edwarda dążyły o wiele głębiej. Ale jeżeli odczuwał to tak głęboko, jak mógł milczeć przez tak długo? Jak mógł tak łatwo ją porzucić?

Bella nie zdała sobie sprawy, że płacze dopóki Jacob nie wrócił i nie usiadł na łóżku z nią. Odgarnął z jej twarzy włosy, które przykleiły się do jej policzka.

- Powinnaś spróbować się przespać – powiedział.

Już leżała na łóżku. – Jestem tak bardzo wykończana, że powinnam być w stanie, ale nie mogę wyłączyć moich myśli.

Jacob głęboko westchnął. – Może powinnaś porozmawiać z Edwardem?

Potrzęsła głową i łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach. – Nie. Nie mogę rozmawiać z nim, właśnie teraz.

Jacob wytarł jej łzy. – Po obiedzie, poszedł do salonu i po prostu tam siedział, czekając - wymamrotał. – I mając nadzieję.

Bella spojrzała na niego. – Myślisz, że powinnam z nim porozmawiać?

Przytaknął.

Bella odwróciła się swoją stronę i przytuliła twarz z powrotem do poduszki. – Nie sądzę, mogę ja… on mnie skrzywdził, Jacob. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek to zrozumiał.

Pogładził palcami jej policzek. – Taak. Sprawy są teraz nieźle zamieszane.

Nic nie powiedziała. Miał rację. Nie mogła powstrzymać się przed cichym śmiechem.

Uśmiechnął się – Ostatecznie nie straciłaś swojego poczucia humoru.

Ponownie na niego spojrzała. – Czy przesadzam? Ja… Wydaje się, że wszyscy oczekują po mnie, że po prostu przeboleję fakt, że nawet mnie kocha, ale wyrzucił mnie ze swojego życia na ostatnie siedem lat. Jacob, wiesz lepiej niż ktokolwiek jakie to było dla mnie trudne.

Zamknął oczy i przytaknął. Minęła minuta, zanim je otworzył i spojrzał na nią. – Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko się z tego otrząśniesz.

Westchnęła z ulgą. – Dziękuję.

Wziął jej dłoń. – Ale wiem też, że nie jesteś typem osoby, która także się nad sobą lituje.

Zabrała dłoń. – Myślę, że mam prawo, trochę się nad sobą poużalać – usiadła – Przez te wszystkie lata przylizywała się, brnąc dalej. Taak, zdarzały się chwile, kiedy byłam smutna i samotna przez Edwarda, ale ani razu nie pozwoliłam sobie uronić łzy, tylko przez to, gdyż wierzyłam, że rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie i nic z tym nie mogłam zrobić.

Głęboko westchnęła. – Ale teraz… - uspokoiła swój głos. – Jak powinnam się czuć, wiedząc, że w mocy Edwarda było to, że mógł to wszystko zmienić? A wszystko co miał zrobić, to zadzwonić. Cokolwiek. A on nic nie zrobił.

Jacob nie był osobą trzymającą takt. - Okej, więc zawalił. On jest facetem, Bella. Faceci tak robią. – Bella wywróciła oczami i spojrzała na sufit i powiedziała. – Myślałam, że jesteś ostatnią osobą, która by go broniła.

- Nie bronię go. Tylko mówię… – przeczesał włosy palcami. – Ostatecznie musisz, dać mu wytchnienie.

Bella przyciągnęła nogi do klatki piersiowej i objęła je. – Może.

- Może? – spojrzał na nią w szoku. – Jezu, Bella. Zrozumiałem, że przestałaś być na niego wściekła, wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie jesteś tą, która trzyma urazę.

- Co? Myślisz, że jestem wściekła? Jestem zraniona, Jacob. – spojrzała na niego. - Mogłabym pójść tam właśnie teraz i porozmawiać z nim, ale wiesz o czym będę myślała, przez ten cały czas? – przytuliła bliżej kolana do piersi. – Zastanawiałabym się, czy znowu ma zamiar mnie zranić.

- Bells…

- Wiem co masz zamiar powiedzieć. Kocha mnie i nie mógłby.

- Nie - uniósł jej podbródek, tak by na niego patrzyła. – Oczywiście, że znowu cię zrani. Nie zrobi tego celowo, ale będzie taki czas, kiedy cię zrani, a ty będziesz ponownie się tak czuć, ale pozbierasz się z tego. Tylko tym razem… on naprawdę pokpił sprawę.

- To nie coś takiego jak niepamiętanie o urodzinach czy coś. On zniknął na siedem lat.

Jacob uniósł dłoń. – Wiem, Bella. Ale… – zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. - Nie będzie tak, ale… Edward nie jest idealny.

Otworzyła usta i kiedy w końcu coś wyszło, powiedziała. – Wiem o tym.

Pokręcił głową. – Jesteś pewna? Ponieważ jest bardzo trudno mu dorównać.

Bella wywróciła oczami.

Jacob powiedział łagodnym głosem. – Dobrze. No cóż, może nie widziałaś go jako normalnego faceta. Może w twoich myślach wypadał powyżej średniej. Jeśli to przypadek, wtedy byłaby to pewna pomyłka w tej normie, prawda? Więc jest na tym samym poziomie, racja?

Gapiła się na niego w niedowierzaniu. Potrząsnęła głową, by pozbyć się zamętu w jej umyśle. Zrozumiała, że jest wyczerpana i to dla dlatego słowa Jacoba zaczynały mieć sens.

Powiedziała. – Idę spać.

- Dobrze. Będę spał na tej kanapie – wskazał gestem głowy.

Bella zmarszczyła czoło. – Nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało?

-Nie. Myślę, że dadzą mi jakieś poduszki i koc, ale tak naprawdę ich nie potrzebuję.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale potem jej uśmiech znikł.

Spojrzał na nią w skupieniu. – Co się teraz stało?

- Przepraszam, że w to zostałeś wciągnięty. Jestem pewna, że miałeś plany z…

Potrząsł głową. – Nie martw się tym . Ona zrozumie.

- Ale nadal… jestem pewna, że nie jest za bardzo wstrząśnięta o to, że przyjechałeś tutaj do innej kobiety.

Zachichotał. – Powiedziałem jej, nie martw się. Poza tym - wstał – powiedziałem jej, że byłaś trochę szalona i potrzebowałaś, żeby ktoś cię przypilnował.

- Jacob!

Uchylił się przed poduszką, którą w niego rzuciła. Podniósł i odrzucił ją z powrotem na łóżko. – Dobranoc Bella.

- Zamknij się. – Zgasiła lampkę nocną i poszła spać.

Lekko się zaśmiał i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zajęło mu chwilę, by przyzwyczaić wzrok do ciemności i odwrócił głowę, kiedy zauważył stojącą w ciemności osobę.

- Jezu – zawahał się zanim podszedł do kanapy i usiadł. – Czy ty kiedykolwiek chodzisz spać?

Edward dalej stał przy fotelu. – Miałem nadzieję, że ją zobaczę.

Jacob lekko westchnął. – Poszła spać.

Edward spoczął na fotelu.

Jacob przyglądał się jego postaci w ciemności. – Um, wiesz to znaczy, że możesz też iść spać.

- Nie będę w stanie zasnąć.

- Więc… zamierzasz tak po prostu tutaj siedzieć? Całą noc?

Edward nic nie powiedział. Jego oczy były utkwione na drzwiach pokoju gościnnego.

Jacob pokręcił na niego głową. – Zrozum, że jest to daremne, tak po prostu tutaj czekać, podczas, gdy ona śpi. Mógłbyś równie dobrze iść spać.

Edward poprawił się na swoim miejscu. – Powiedziałem, że nie byłbym w stanie zasnąć, więc…

Po chwili, na Jacoba spłynęło zrozumienie. – Boisz się, że spróbuje wyjechać zanim się z nią zobaczysz.

Ponownie nie odpowiedział.

Jacob położył się na kanapie. – To brzmi jakby Bella myślała, że tak zrobi.

- Czy mówiła, że chce wyjechać zanim…

Uniósł dłoń i zrozumiał, że Edward mógł nie być w stanie zauważyć tego, ponieważ nie było światła. Zamiast tego powiedział. – Nie powiedziała niczego takiego, ale nie sądzę, że też zaczniesz być paranoiczny.

Edward niczego nie powiedział, więc Jacob zamknął oczy. Raczej nie zasnąłby z Edwardem siedzącym kilka metrów dalej od niego, ale jeśli role, by się odwróciły, Jacob wiedział, że nie zostawiłby miłości swojego życia bezmyślnie na całą noc podczas, gdy potencjalny kochanek siedział w jej pokoju.

Jacob zaczynał odpływać, kiedy Edward się odezwał. – Więc, jak ona się czuje?

Jacob przekręcił się na kanapie. Po chwili powiedział. – Chcesz znać prawdę czy chcesz, bym ją przysłodził dla ciebie?

Szybko odpowiedział. – Prawdę.

Westchnął głęboko. – Już z nią lepiej niż kiedy pierwszy raz tu przyjechałem, ale kto wie co się teraz stanie, kiedy leży sama w ciemnościach.

Edward przeklnął.

Jacob ciągnął dalej. – Jaka szkoda, że nie ma tutaj swojego worka treningowego. Myślę, że to by dużo pomogło. – odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Pewnego czasu, kiedy sprawy między nami były… trudne, kopała do utraty tchu ten worek treningowy. Zdzierając sobie strasznie skórę.

Oczy Edwarda powiększyły się. Pamiętał, kiedy Bella pozdzierała sobie kłykcia o worek. Czy była z nim nawet wtedy w konflikcie?

Jacob przerwał jego rozmyślaniom. – Jest bardzo zmartwiona. Nie sądzę, bym widział ją w takim stanie wcześniej. Bella zawsze… utrzymywała sprawy w ryzach. Myślę, że musiało się tak stać, kiedy dorastasz z takim bratem jak Emmett i ojcem jak Charlie. Ale…

- Ale co?

Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim odpowiedział. – Jeżeli powiesz jej, że to powiedziałem. Całkowicie się tego wyprę.

- Przestraszony? – cicho zachichotał.

- Nie chcę poznać Belli od złej strony.

Edward skulił się. Miał bardzo dobry powód. – W porządku. Nic nie powiem. – Poza tym, nie sądził, że Bella zechciałaby ponownie z nim kiedykolwiek rozmawiać.

Jacob zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, zanim powiedział. – Myślę, że czuje się zraniona ponad wszystko inne. Naprawdę zraniona. Wydaje się, że zajmie jej jakiś czas się z tego pozbierać.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że da radę?

Wzruszył ramionami, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że Edward nie mógłby go zobaczyć, powiedział. – Nie wiem. Bella nie jest typem osoby, która trzyma w sobie urazę, ale będzie jej trudno ponownie tobie zaufać.

- Dlaczego?

Jacob uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Edwarda. – Poważnie?

Edward pochylił na krześle do przodu. – Jak on może mi nie ufać? Kocham ją.

- Wiem. To powinno być takie proste, prawda? Ale… było jej trudno podczas, gdy ty wyjechałeś.

Edward opadł z powrotem na krzesło. – Wiem. To moja wina.

Jacob usiadł. – Tak, ale to więcej niż to – przesunął się na róg kanapy. – Ułożyła sobie życie w Seattle i stała się niezależną, piękną kobietą, jaką teraz widzisz. Ale zawsze był ten niezrozumiały… smutek. Ukrywała go dobrze, nawet przed Emmettem, ale nie mogła go ukryć przede mną. Wiedziałem, ponieważ nie byłem tym kogo szukała.

Edward zmrużył na oczy na ciemną postać Jacoba. Jego głos brzmiał szczerze.

Mówił dalej. – Była taka pełna żalu, a teraz…

Edward czekał na dalszą wypowiedź Jacoba, ale kiedy nic nie powiedział, zapytał. – Co teraz?

Jacob lekko westchnął. – Jak opisałbyś kogoś, kto wierzył w coś przez bardzo długo i teraz odkrył, że to wszystko było kłamstwem? Czy istnieje nawet słowo na coś takiego?

Słowa rozbity i zraniony natychmiast dotarły do umysłu Edwarda, ale nie wypowiedział ich na głos. Jacob wyjaśnił swój punkt widzenia.

Po chwili, Jacob powiedział. – Ktoś zostawił kolację Belli?

Edward był tak głęboko zamyślony, że zajęło mu chwilę przetworzenie, tego o czym mówił Jacob.

- Co?

Powtórzył pytanie. – Kto zostawił Belli kolację?

- To była Alice.

- Jesteś pewien?

Edward usiadł na brzegu krzesła. – Taak. Dlaczego?

Jacob obrócił się by na niego spojrzeć. – Była przekonana, że to byłeś ty. Na początku odmówiła, by zjeść.

- Co? – Zniżył głos. – Dlaczego?

- Nie wiem.

- Czy Alice zostawiła coś na tacy? – Wrócił myślami do chwili, kiedy Jacob przyniósł tacę z jedzeniem do pokoju gościnnego. Nie zauważył niczego niezwykłego. Przywołał sobie ponownie z pamięci ten obraz i rozmyty fioletowy, zwrócił jego uwagę.

Edward zapytał - Czy na tacy był kwiat?

Jacob myślał przez chwilę. – Tak sądzę. – Przypomniał sobie jak postawił tacę obok Belli, zerknęła tylko na nią i o mało nie wykopała jej z łóżka. Wskazała na jedzenie i zapytała co to jest do cholery, a Jacob pomyślał, że zwariowała. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie o jedzenie była taka przygnębiona.

Jacob powiedział. – Właściwe, taak. Był. Myślałem, że jest taka smutna z powodu jedzenia, ale teraz myśląc o tym, musiała mówić o kwiatku.

Edward przeklną pod nosem.

Jacob ciągnął dalej. – Dała mi małą wazę i kazała mi się tego pozbyć. Postawiłem to w łazience. Zorientowałem się i zabrałem to z zasięgu jej wzroku i umysłu. Następnie zjadła obiad.

Edward przeczesał palcami włosy.

- Co? Dlaczego tak zbzikowała ?

Minęła chwila zanim Edward powiedział. – Innej nocy, kiedy robiliśmy kolację, mówiła o tym, by postawić jakieś kwiaty na stole. – Głęboko westchnął. – Powiedziała, że były tam te kwiaty, które rosną na latorośli, okręconej dookoła ganku. Cóż, teraz jest to solarium. Powiedziała, że tylko tutaj te widziała, ale były jej ulubione.

Jacob czekał, by usłyszeć więcej.

Mówił dalej. – Bella powiedziała, że nie była pewna czy nadal tu będą, odkąd wyremontowano ganek i chciała to sprawdzić. Nie miała okazji, ponieważ wszyscy znaleźliśmy się tutaj, ale… – Edward głęboko westchnął. – Przed dzisiejszą kolacją, poszedłem na spacer. Nie zmierzałem w żadne konkretne miejsce i zorientowałem się, że jestem na zewnątrz solarium. – Zrozumiał teraz, że skierował się w tamto miejsce, ponieważ tam całował Bellę bez wahania. Odkrząknął i mówił dalej. – Trudno było to znaleźć, kwiat. Było tam tylko kilka, więc wziąłem jeden. Nie wiedziałem, że Alice zostawiła go na tacy.

Po chwili, Jacob powiedział. – Dobrze. To był jej ulubiony kwiat. Dlaczego tak zbzikowała? Jest zraniona. Rozumiem to, ale nie łapię, dlaczego zrobiła z tego taką wielką sprawę. Jeśli już, spodziewałbym się po niej, że po prostu je zignoruje.

- Taak, ale… – Edward poprawił się na swoim fotelu.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Zapytałem ją, dlaczego to są jej ulubione kwiaty a… ona powiedziała, że kiedy byliśmy dziećmi i zabieraliśmy ją na wakacje… że ja… dałem jej jeden pierwszego dnia, kiedy przyjechaliśmy.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę nie pamiętam.

Jacob lekko się zaśmiał. – Dziewczyny. Pamiętają o najdziwniejszych rzeczach. Alice o tym wiedziała?

- Nie sądzę.

Edward skłamał. Pamiętał, że dawał kwiatek Belli, ale także dał go Alice i swojej mamie. Przestał dawać im kwiaty, kiedy skończył dwanaście lat. Emmett drażnił się z nim na ten temat, a on nigdy więcej o tym nie pomyślał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że pozostawił takie wrażenie na Belli do teraz.

Jacob powiedział. – Wiesz, w pewien sposób pojmuję, dlaczego wyjechałeś i dlaczego przestałeś z nią rozmawiać.

Edward zwrócił swoją uwagę na Jacoba.

Ciągnął dalej. – Chodzi mi o to, że jeżeli kochasz kogoś prawdziwą miłością, chcesz by ona była szczęśliwa, nie ważne co, prawda? – Jacob nie czekał na odpowiedź Edwarda. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie masz szans u Belli.

Minęła chwila, zanim odpowiedział. – Nie. Nigdy nie myślałem, że mogłaby czuć w ten sam sposób co ja .

Minęła kolejna chwila, zanim Jacob powiedział. – Zamierzam ci coś powiedzieć, ale chciałbym byś wiedział, że tylko ja mam w interesie Belli serce. Mówię ci to dla jej dobra.

- To jest w porządku.

- Bella stała się… wojowniczką. Tak właśnie była w stanie przejść przez te wszystkie lata bez ciebie. Szczerze mówiąc, gdyby nie miała Emmetta, nie wiem czy pociągnęłaby tak sprawy, jak to zrobiła.

Edward czekał na jego ciąg dalszy.

- Odkąd stała się wojowniczką, Bella nie zamierzała zrozumieć, dlaczego wyjechałeś. Nie zamierzała zrozumieć, dlaczego zrezygnowałeś.

- Ja nie…

- Wiem, że nie uważasz, że się poddałeś, ale tak ona to widzi.

- Ale ja tylko chciałem tego co najlepsze dla niej.

- Jezu. Nie powiedziałeś jej tego, prawda?

Zawahał się – powiedziałem. – Nawet Edward mógł zobaczy jak Jacob kręci głową w ciemnościach.

Zapytał. – Co powiedziała jak jej to powiedziałeś?

- Nic nie powiedziała. Ona… – potarł sobie szczękę.

- Co?

- Uderzyła mnie z pięści.

Zaczął od niskiego chichotu, a następnie zaśmiał się w głos.

- Bo wszystkich obudzisz!

Jacob zakrył usta, ale jego ramiona nadal drżały.

- To nie jest zabawne.

To było w tej samej chwili, zanim odpowiedział. – Równie dobrze mogłeś, stuknąć ją w głowę i powiedzieć jej, żeby nie zamartwiła swojej pięknej małej główki.

- Nie miałem na myśli w ten sposób.

- Zapomniałeś już? Ma starszego brata i jego najlepszego przyjaciela, którzy zawsze mówili jej co ma robić i wiedzieli, co dla niej najlepsze odkąd była dzieckiem – ponownie pokręcił głową. – Dla kogoś, kto powinien być naprawdę bystry, potrafisz być bardzo tępy.

- Co?

- Ona musi wiedzieć, że teraz jesteś tu dla niej. Że nie wybierasz się nigdzie indziej.

- Wiem. Ja…

- Nie. Nie właśnie w tej chwili. Po prostu więcej siebie nie usprawiedliwiaj. W rzeczywistości, im mniej powiesz, tym lepiej. Musisz jej to udowodnić przez swoje zachowanie.

Jacob położył się na kanapie.

- Czekaj, co masz na myśli? Moje zachowanie?

Westchnął sfrustrowany. – Pokaż jej, że jej nie opuścisz. I że się nie poddasz – odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę do Edwarda. - Bez obrazy. Muszę się trochę przespać.

- Prawda – siedział w ciemnościach przez jakiś czas. W końcu usłyszał miarowy oddech Jacoba, sygnalizujący, że zapadł w sen.

Edward zastanawiał się jak Jacob może być tak wspaniałomyślny w takiej chwili. Mógł wykorzystać tą okazję i jeszcze wydaje się, że Jacob nie miał żadnych intencji w tym. Edward zdał sobie sprawę, jaka jest różnica pomiędzy ich miłościami do Belli. Jacob była zakochany w Belli, ale robił wszystko, by upewnić się, że była szczęśliwa, nawet kosztem własnego szczęścia. Taka była między nimi różnica. Jacob właściwie był bezinteresowny, będąc tutaj dla Belli, nawet kiedy miała kłopoty przez kogoś innego.

Edward zrozumiał, co Bella powiedziała mu po popołudniu było prawdą. Nie robił tego, co było najlepsze dla niej. On zrobił to co było najlepszego dla niego. Nie ochraniał jej. Ochraniał siebie. Myślał, że przez stratę kontaktu z nią, Edward pomagał jej znaleźć szczęście, pozwalając jej być wolną.

Jednakże, jeżeli naprawdę miała na myśli jej szczęście, mógł być tutaj dla niej właśnie jak Jacob. Myślał, że był bezinteresowny, poświęcał siebie dla jej szczęścia, ale w końcu gdyby miał zostać, zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł być odpowiedzią.

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim Edward się zdrzemnął, ale nawet wtedy, to był niespokojny sen. Zwykle nie pamiętał swoich snów, ale wiedział, że nie zapomni tego jednego. Śnił o Belli, siedzącej przy ognisku, światło migotało na jej twarzy. Uśmiechała się do niego, na jego sercu zrobiło się cieplej przez miłość w jej oczach.

Edward nie był pewien, co będzie musiał zrobić, ale wiedział, że nie może się poddać.

1 .org/wiki/Spruce_Railroad_Trail

2 Photo 1 lub Photo 2

3 .


	15. Rozdział 14  Wystarczająco silny

Rozdział 14

_Kiedy pokazałam Ci, że po prostu nie troszczę się o to  
>Wyrzucając w powietrze pięści<br>Załamując się i nie mogąc otrząsnąć się  
>Czy będziesz dość silny, by być moim mężczyzną?<em>

„Strong Enough" -Sheryl Crow

Bella usiadła przy stoliku w salonie. Jej rzeczy były już w samochodzie a Jacob wyszedł, by poczekać w aucie. Przyglądała się jak Edward śpi na fotelu. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, ale Jacob powiedział jej, że Cullen był nerwowy w nocy. Przesunęła się na róg stolika, by z bliska spojrzeć na twarz chłopaka. Zauważyła lekkie kręgi pod oczami a usta były złączone w cienką linię. Bella zdała sobie sprawę, że lepiej by było, jeśli wyjedzie, bez próby pożegna się.

Tak jakby czytając w jej myślach, Edward wybudził się ze snu. Jego powieki wolno się otwierały i zajęło chwilę, przyzwyczajenie oczu do światła, ale kiedy mu się udało, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się na widok siedzącej przed nim Belli.

Usiadł prosto na fotelu i przesunął się na róg fotela w jednym szybkim ruchu. Zanim Bella zauważyła co się stało, Edward trzymał jej twarz w dłoniach.

Skupił swój wzrok na niej. – Bella? To nie jest sen, prawda?

- Nie to nie jest sen. To ja, Edward. – spojrzał na nią jakby zapamiętywał każdy szczegół jej twarzy. Poczuła jak jej gardło się ściska.

Zamknął oczy i oparł swoje czoło na jej. – Dobrze się czujesz?

- Ja. . . przyszłam, by się pożegnać. Jacob czeka w samochodzie.

Edward cofnął głowę i spojrzał na kanapę, by zauważyć, że jest pusta. Bella zauważyła, że gapiła się na niego oszołomiona. Zabrał ręce z jej twarzy.

- Więc, nadal chcesz wyjechać?

Pokiwała głową. – Ja . . . pomyślałam, że powinnam się pożegnać, zanim wyjadę.

Edward tak wiele chciał powiedzieć, ale przypomniał sobie co mu powiedział Jacob zeszłej nocy._ Im mniej powiesz, tym lepiej._ Wziął głęboki oddech i pozbierał myśli, zanim powiedział. – Chciałbym, byś nie wyjeżdżała.

Bella poprawiła się na swoim miejscu. – Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej.

Zajęło mu chwilę, by opanować emocje. – Będzie w porządku, jeśli odprowadzę cię?

Nie spodziewała się takiej prośby. Spodziewała się kolejnej kłótni, ale wyglądało na to, że próbował być ustępliwy i nie zaczynać pierwszy. Część jej była na to gotowa, ale teraz nie była pewna , jak to rozumieć. Jeżeli zależało by mu, walczyłby o nią, prawda? Nie chciała o tym znowu myśleć.

Bella przytaknęła i wstała.

Edward też wstał, ale wziął ją za rękę zanim mogła odejść. Ten gest zaskoczył ją. Edward wykorzystał moment, by się z nią zrównać i wyszedł razem z Bellą.

Wyszli w ciszy przez drzwi i w dół ganku. Pogoda była zimna i jeszcze słońce się nie pojawiło, światło na niebie było już lekko szarawe.

Edward mógł zauważyć Jacoba, czekającego w aucie, ale rozmawiał przez komórkę. Byli w połowie drogi do samochodu, kiedy Edward zatrzymał się w półmroku. Bella była za nim i prawie na niego wpadła, ale zatrzymała się.

Obrócił się do niej. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałem sprawić, byś wyjechała.

Potrząsnęła głową. – W porządku.

Nadal trzymał jej dłoń lecz zrobił krok w jej stronę. – Zanim wyjedziesz, chciałem powiedzieć. . .

- Edward. . .

- Bella, proszę. Obiecuję, że nie powiem niczego, by cię zatrzymać.

Przełknęła powoli. – Dobrze.

Wziął głęboki wdech. Zamierzał przedstawić to krótko i prosto. – Nie poddam się.

Zmarszczyła brwi. – Co?

- Nie poddam się jeśli, chodzi o nas.

- Edward. – Bella spojrzała w dół na ich dłonie, które były splecione. – Ja . . .ja tylko potrzebuje trochę czasu. Czuję jakbym musiała ponownie się pozbierać.

- W porządku.

Kontynuowała, - W tej kolejności, by mi się udało, nie mogę być w pobliżu. . . muszę wszystko poukładać na swój sposób. Ostatniej nocy czułam się jakbym była popychana we wszystkich różnych kierunkach i . . . czuję się jakbym, miała się załamać i . . .

Dotknął jej twarzy. – Jest dobrze, Bella.

- Ale Edward, ja. . . kiedy mówisz w ten sposób. . . nie wiem, co mam sobie myśleć.

Przejechał kciukiem po jej policzku. – Wiem, że zajmie to tobie trochę czasu, by . . mieć ponownie wiarę we mnie, ale chcę byś wiedziała, że nie zamierzam się poddać. Jeśli potrzebujesz czasu, możesz mieć tak dużo jak zechcesz. Ale chcę byś też wiedziała, że będę czekał, Bella.

Bella zamknęła na chwilę oczy, napawając się jego pieszczotą. – Ja. . .

Pocałował ją w czoło. – Powinnaś wiedzieć, że kiedy wyjedziesz, nie będę bardzo daleko od ciebie.

Jej oczy się w pełni otworzyły. – Co? Co masz na myśli?

Kącik jego ust uniósł się. – Będziesz miała swoją przestrzeń, ale . . . nie chcę być za daleko od ciebie.

Potrząsnęła głową, próbując poluzować jego uścisk na jej twarzy. – Edward nie ma powodu, dlaczego miałabyś. . .

Jego dłonie nie poluzowały się. – jestem zmęczony, trzymaniem się z dala od ciebie Bella. – Zrobił krok w jej stronę. – Obiecuję, że będziesz miała swoją przestrzeń. – Pocałował ponownie jej czoło. – Ale jeśli potrzebowałabyś mnie, nie będę daleko od ciebie.

Czułość w jego oczach spowodowała, że brzuch Belli podskoczył. Mała część niej, miała nadzieję, że nie pozwoli jej ponownie odejść i wyglądało na to, że był zdeterminowany, udowodnić jej że tak jest.

Zawahała się zanim objęła go rękami i schowała twarz w jego klatkę. Jej głos był stłumiony. – Czy pożegnasz ode mnie wszystkich. - Otoczył ją swoimi ramionami i pochylił się by pocałować ją w czubek głowy. Powiedział w jej włosy – tak.

Trzymali się w objęciach przez kolejną minutę, zanim Bella puściła go. Spojrzała na jego twarz. – Myślę, że tak naprawdę to nie jest pożegnanie, skoro i ty zamierzasz wyjechać za raz po mnie.

Lekko się zaśmiał, ale później jego twarz spoważniała.- Mówiłem poważnie, kiedy stwierdziłem, że dam ci twoją przestrzeń.

Zajęło chwilę Belli, zrozumieć, że to było pożegnanie, dopóki nie będzie gotowa znowu z nim być. Zanim mogła utrzymać własne uczucia w ryzach, usta Belli natarły na Edwarda i wkrótce ich pocałunek się pogłębił. Nie zdała sobie sprawy jak namiętny stał się pocałunek dopóki nie usłyszała niskiego jęku, wydobywającego się z klatki piersiowej Edwarda. Przerwała pocałunek i zauważyła swoje dłonie w zaplatanych włosach rudego, trzymał ją mocno przy sobie, bluzkę na plechach dziewczyny zawinął w dłonie.

Edward miał zszokowany wyraz twarzy a jego oddech był nie równy. – Bella?

Bella rozpłatała palce z włosów chłopaka i zrobiła krok w tył. Edward uwolnił ją z wielka niechęcią. Po chwili, wyjąkała. – To. . . to miał być pożegnalny pocałunek. Trochę się . . .zapomniałam.- powolny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. – Nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli się zapomnisz.

Poczuła jak jej policzki płoną. – Muszę już iść. – Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na samochód. Jacob uważnie patrzyła na swój telefon. Przeklęła siebie. Zastanawiała się czy widział całe zajście.

- Dobrze – pocałował ją w skroń. – Bądź ostrożna.

Rzuciła mu pół uśmiech zanim poszła do samochodu. Otworzyła drzwi od strony pasażera i wślizgnęła się do środka. Jacob zamknął telefon i kiwnął Edwardowi, gdy zapalał samochód. Zajęło chwilę Jacobowi wymanewrować samochód i wyjechać na drogę, która prowadziła do autostrady.

Podczas gdy Jacob odjeżdżał, Bella wykorzystała sytuację, by spojrzeć za siebie i zauważyła, że Edward nadal stał we wjeździe. Straciła go z oczu, kiedy skręcili na drogę. Bella z powrotem obróciła się i oglądała krajobrazy przez okno pasażera. Kiedy przejechali rozmaite zakręty na drodze i dotarli do autostrady, Jacob powiedział, - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz wyjechać?

Bella spojrzała na Jacoba. – tak.

- Nie wygląda na to.

Wywróciła oczami. – Żegnałam się.

- Naprawdę? To był sposób na pożegnanie.

Kręciła się na swoim miejscu. – Widziałeś to?

- Trochę trudno było to przegapić.

Bella poczuła jak na jej twarzy rośnie temperatura. – Nie. . . ja nie planowałam. . .

Uniósł jedną dłoń. – W porządku. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć.

- Nie, to właśnie to. . . miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się wyjechać, bez spotkania z nim, ale . . . powiedział kilka rzeczy. . .

Jacob czekał na jej ciąg dalszy.

- Powiedział, ze nie zamierza się poddać i że. . . jest zmęczony trzymaniem się z dala ode mnie.

- Czy to cię zasmuciło?

- Na początku, byłam trochę zła. Myślałam, że on w jakiś sposób stara się mnie zatrzymać, ale powiedział, że da mi trochę przestrzeni, bym uporządkowała swoje sprawy.

- Czy to nie to, czego chciałaś?

- Tak, ale. . . powiedział również, że zamierza wyjechać zaraz po nas.

Jacob zaśmiał się.

- Co?

Zachichotał. – Nie jest zbyt subtelny, prawda?

Bella nic nie odpowiedziała.

Po chwili powiedział. – nie wydajesz się tym zasmucona.

Bella pomyślała przez chwilę. – nie, chyba nie jestem.

- Jak się z tym czujesz?

- Ja. . . oszołomiona. Nie wiem, czy jeszcze w to uwierzę.

- Wydaje się być typem, który jak raz się na coś zdecyduje, nie wycofa się.

Tym razem Belli udało się lekko zaśmiać. – Mógłbyś powiedzieć to jeszcze raz.

- Więc, dobrze się z tym czujesz?

- Dobrze z czym?

- On nie zamierza się poddać, Bella. Stanie się twoim osobistym natrętem. Nie przeszkadza ci to?

Bella zaśmiała się. – Nie wybiegałabym tak daleko.

Powiedział , w złośliwym tonie. – Następną rzeczą jaka powinnaś wiedzieć, że będzie obserwował cię przez twoje okno w sypialni.

Palnęła go w ramię. – Zamknij się, Jacob.

- A wtedy będzie cię śledził w samochodzie. Będziesz go widziała wszędzie.

- Jacob!

- Będzie wszędzie, gdzie ty i powie coś w stylu_ Och co za zbieg okoliczności. Biegałem też na tej drodze._

Potrzasnęła głową.

Ciągnął dalej. – Następnie, nie będziesz w stanie umawiać się z nikim. To takie smutne. Jesteś pewna, ze chcesz trzymać go w pobliżu.

- Jacob myślę, że mówił poważnie, kiedy stwierdził, że da mi trochę przestrzeni.

- Pewnie.

- Da. Powiedział, że kiedy będę gotowa, wróci do mnie.

To była minuta, zanim Jacob zapytał. – Jak długo zamierzasz, kazać mu czekać?

- Nie ma planu. Potrzebuje tylko, skoncentrować się na sobie, właśnie teraz. Uważam, że będę gotowa, kiedy będę gotowa.

Wzruszył ramionami. – W porządku.

- Co?

- Właśnie. . .przypuszczam, skoro czekał siedem lat , co tam kolejny roku lub dwa.

Bella spojrzała na Jacoba w niedowierzaniu. – Rok lub dwa? Czy myślisz, że zajmie mi tak długo uporządkowanie swoich spraw?

- Nie wiem, Bella. – Lekki uśmiech pojawiła się w kąciku jego ust. – Spójrz jak długo zajęło ci, odkrycie że Edward jest w tobie zakochany.

Tym razem uderzyła go w nogę.

Jacob przeklął. – Bella, co do cholery!

- Wbrew temu, co o mnie myślisz, to nie będzie rok, bym uporządkowała swoje sprawy. Nie wiem jak długo to zajmie, ale. . . – zawahała się zanim powiedziała. – znając Edwarda nie chcącego się poddać, pomaga.

Potarł sobie nogę. – To pozostawi siniaka.

- Dobrze.

- Carlie to się nie spodoba.

- Zamierzasz jej powiedzieć, że dostałeś pięścią od dziewczyny? – zapytała złośliwym tonem.

- Cóż, będzie zastanawiać się skąd wracam.

Spojrzała na niego pocierającego miejsce, gdzie go uderzyła na jego udzie. Uniosła na niego brwi. – Ale jak się dowie? To nie tak, że zamierzasz jej pokazać, prawda?

Uchwyt Jacoba na kierownicy wzmocnił się.

Bella nie przegapiła jego reakcji. – Chyba, że. . . ty i ona. . .

Jego czoło zmarszczyło się. – Bella.

Jej oczy się powiększyły. – O mój. . .

- Balla zanim ty. . .

- Ty i Carlie już. . .

- Czekaj, nie rozumiesz. My . . .

- Nie. Niczego nie wyjaśniaj. – Uniosła dłoń. – Proszę.

Jacob zwolnił samochód i zatrzymał się na poboczu. Było stosunkowo wcześnie jeszcze, więc nie było za wiele samochodów na drodze.

- Jacob, co ty wyprawiasz?

Zawahał się zanim odwrócił się, tak by stawić jej czoło. – Mówiłem, że ja i Carlie zadecydowaliśmy się zaczekać, ale my . . . spędziliśmy kilka nocy razem.

Twarz Belli złagodniała. – Rozumiem, Jack.

Zmarszczył brwi. – Naprawdę?

Przytaknęła. - Naprawdę, tak.

Spojrzał przez przednią szybę. – Zawsze myślałem, że to fałszywe, będąc zakochanym w kimś i mając tę osobę, być ostatnią osobą, którą widzisz w nocy i pierwszą, kiedy wstajesz rano. Kiedyś myślałem, że stracę swoją prywatność lub będę szczęśliwy nie mając zapachu porannego oddechy na kimś innym, ale . . . to wszystko wydaje się być kiepskimi wymówkami, kiedy. . . – Zebrał się w sobie i spojrzała na Bellę. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem zmierzać do tego w ten sposób .

Dziewczyna lekko się do niego uśmiechnęła. – Nie, rozumiem. Myślę, że to cudownie, że jesteś blisko w ten sposób z Carlie.

Spojrzał w dół na swoje ręce. – Powiedziała mi, że nie spodobało się obudzenie się beze mnie tego ranka. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, jakim jestem szczęściarzem. Mam na myśli, że właśnie brakowało jej mnie. Jestem złą, chciwą osobą.

- Jasne.

-Czasami chrapię.

- Nie jest tak źle, jeśli śpisz z poduszką na głowie.

Spojrzał na nią i zmrużył na nią złośliwie oczy. – Cóż, ostatecznie ja nie mówię przez sen.

- Wcale, że nie.

Zaśmiał się na dźwięk jej niepewnego głosu. – Jestem pewien, że Edward słyszał twoje interesujące rozmowy ze sobą.

Poczuła jak jej policzki płoną.

Ramiona Jacka zaczęły się trząść na widok jej czerwonej twarzy.

Bella odwróciła się i skrzyżowała ramiona na klatce piersiowej. – Nieważne. Możemy teraz jechać?

- Czekaj, nie słyszał jeszcze jak rozmawiasz przez sen?

- Nie mówię przez sen, kiedy jestem z nim.

Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy zapalał samochód. - jest po za niezłą zabawą.

- Nie było tak źle.

- Bella, pewnego razu krzyczałaś na całe płuca. – _Nie pingwiny! Proszę! Nie pingwiny!_ I cały ten czas spałaś. Myślałem, że ktoś próbuje się włamać do pokoju lub coś.

Wywróciła oczami. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wyciągnąłeś tę historię z pingwinami.

Jacob był już z powrotem na drodze, jadąc szybkim tempie. – Myślę, że Edward zostanie wykopany za tę historię.

Oczy Belli się powiększyły i odwróciła się by na niego spojrzeć.- Ty lepiej nie.

Uniósł jedną dłoń. – Oczywiście, nie mógłbym, ale nadal byłoby śmiesznie.

- Czy Carlie pomyślałaby, że to zabawne, jeśli powiedziałbym jej, że lubisz chodzić nago przed snem podczas gdy myjesz zęby?

- Nie rób tego.

Wzruszyła ramionami – Nie, ale myślę, że byłby zabawne widzieć ciebie, starającą się przekonać ją, że tak nie jest.

- To było poniżej pasa, Bella.

- Ty jesteś jednym, który powiedział, że zamierza opowiedzieć Edwardowi historię o pingwinach. Nie chcę, by o tym wiedział.

- W porządku. Żadnej historii o pingwinach. To będzie nasz sekret.

- I ty lepiej nie mów Carlie.

- Co? Dlaczego nie?

Szczęka jej opadła. – Jak myślisz, będzie się czuła wiedząc, że inna kobieta mówi przez sen? Jej rozum dojdzie tylko do jednego wniosku, jak się tego dowiedziałeś.

Minęła sekunda, zanim Jacob odpowiedział. – Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia.

Wywróciła ponownie oczami.

Zawahał się zanim powiedział. – naprawdę chciałbym, byś ją poznała.

Bella nie spodziewała się takiej wypowiedzi. – Och, mnie? Naprawdę?

Lekko się zaśmiał. – Tak. Dlaczego tak trudno w to uwierzyć? Ona wie, że jesteś dużą częścią mojego życia i chce cię poznać.

- Och. Cóż, jasne. Dobrze.

- Próbuj opanować swój entuzjazm. – powiedział sarkastycznie.

- To nie to. Tylko . . . nie będzie to trochę niezręczne?

- Dlaczego?

Potrząsnęła głową. – Jacob.

- Proszę, Bella. Ona jest dla mnie ważna i chcę by ona cie poznała.

- Oczywiście, chcę się z nią spotkać, ale . . . – wsunęła kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Nie sądzę, że ona mnie tak bardzo polubi.

Wziął ja za rękę. – Oczywiście, że polubi.

Potrzasnęła głową. – Dlaczego miałaby polubić kogoś, kto ma niejasną historię z jej chłopakiem i nadal utrzymuje z nim kontakt?

- To nie tak i wiesz o tym.

Bella westchnęła. – Nie spodobałoby mi się to, gdyby Edward chciał mi przedstawić jakąś kobietę, z którą się spotykał i była tak zwana _ tylko przyjaciele_ .

Zmarszczył brwi. – Przede wszystkim, nie jestem Edwardem. A po drugie. . . – Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Więc myślisz, że Carlie może być zazdrosna?

Bella rzuciła mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. Następnie powiedziała. – To nic z czego można być dumnym lub się ekscytować.

Jego mina spoważniała. – Masz rację. Wiem. – Skupił się na jeździe, ale po chwili, powiedział. – Ale to nadal jest bardzo fajne.

Wywróciła oczami i potrząsnęła głową.

Resztę drogi do domu spędzili na przyjaznych żarcikach. Jacob więc nie wspominał Edwarda i była za to wdzięczna. Zawsze wiedział jak ją pocieszyć lub ostatecznie na chwilę oderwać jej myśli od różnych spraw.

Kiedy w końcu dostali się do jej domu, Jacob odprowadził ją , ale mogła powiedzieć, że był zniecierpliwiony powrotem do Carlie. Zapewniła go, że nic jej nie będzie i powiedziała mu, że nie musi zostawać. Jackowie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać i szybko wyjechał. Przed wyjściem jednak, Jacob uspokoił ją, że gdyby czegoś potrzebowała, żeby do niego zadzwoniła.

Bella doceniała ten gest, ale nie myślała, by do niego ponownie dzwonić. Ostatecznie nie przez jakiś czas. Wydaje się, ze sprawy między nim a Carlie są na etapie początkującym w związku i nie chciała być dla nich problemem.

Spojrzała na swój bagaż w holu. To było dużo z jej strony, próbując analizować związki innych ludzi, kiedy nie mogła utrzymać własnego. Zdecydowała się nie rozpakowywać i zamiast tego wyciągnęła swój telefon. Jeżeli Edward mówił poważnie, w co nie miała powodu wątpić, ze miał wkrótce wrócić. Postanowiła, że jeżeli naprawdę ma spróbować i uporządkować swoje sprawy, nie mogła tutaj zostać, gdzie Emmett będzie stale marudzić jej, by porozmawiała z Edwardem.

Edward ledwie zatrzymał samochód, kiedy Emmett praktycznie wyskoczył z auta jak tylko dotarli z powrotem do ich domu. Jazda była napięta i Emmettowi zdawało się nie przeszkadzać, że Edward wracając z powrotem, przekroczył granice prędkości. Mogli być wcześniej, ale było opóźnienie z promem i to ich zatrzymało na około godzinę. Kiedy Edward zaparkował auto, wysiadł i zaczął iść do mieszkania Emmetta, ale zatrzymał się. Właśnie tego ranka, obiecał Belli, że da jej trochę przestrzeni a teraz był gotowy, wmaszerować do ich domu. Stał przy samochodzie, czekając na Emmetta, który powie mu, że jest dobrze dla niego, by wszedł do środka.

Kilka minut później, Emmett stanął w drzwiach. – Dlaczego nie wejdziesz?

- Ja. . . – Przebiegł palcami po włosach. – Powiedziałem Belli, że dam jej przestrzeń.

Emmett westchnął głęboko. – Wygląda na to, że nie musisz się o to martwić, ponieważ nie ma jej tutaj.

Edward odepchnął się od samochodu i poszedł do domu. – Co masz na myśli?

Emmett ustał z boku, by go wpuścić do środka. – Nie ma jej tu.

Rozejrzał się dokoła salonu. – Myślisz, że nadal jest z Jacobem?

Emmett potrząsnął głową i uniósł kawałek papieru. – Odeszła.

Edward wziął, zaoferowany papier od Emmetta i przeczytał go.

_Emmett,_

_Zostanę u Angeli na kilka dni. Wrócę później w tygodniu._

_Bella_

Było krótkie i na temat, ale czytał go kilka razy. Nic nie mógł poradzić na nadzieję, że wiadomość ulegnie zmianie i że Bella wróci z powrotem.

Edward spojrzał w górę, by zauważyć, że Emmett rozmawiał przez telefon. – Kim jesteś. . .

- Bella?- zapytał Emmett.

- Taak. Nie otrzymałeś mojej wiadomości?

Emmett westchnął z ulgą i potarł dłonią czoło. – Taak, ale co do cholery? Dlaczego chcesz zostać u Angeli.

- Jest Edward z tobą?

- Tak – powiedział zanim mógł go powstrzymać a następnie się skrzywić. – Słuchaj Bella, ja. . .

- Muszę skupić się na mojej magisterce a nie mogę tego zrobić z . . . nie mogę mieć żadnych zakłóceń.

- Chcemy się tylko upewnić, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze.

- Nic mi nie jest. Po tym jak Jacob mnie podrzucił, zadzwoniłam do Angeli.

- Nie musisz trzymać się z dala. – Emmett wszedł do salonu. – Miałabyś tu spokój.

- Emmett, nie będzie spokojnie. Widzisz, już próbujesz. . .

Uniósł dłoń, choć Bella nie mogła go zobaczyć. – Przepraszam. Masz rację. Ja tylko. . . martwię się.

Była cisza przez chwilę, zanim Bella powiedziała. – Nie chodziło mi o to, byś się martwił, ale nic mi nie jest, naprawdę.

Kiedy obrony się skończą, będę w domu. Tylko . . . naprawdę potrzebuję się skupić a . . . będąc u Angeli, to pomaga.

- Dobrze. – Spojrzał na Edwarda, który czekał z oczekującym spojrzeniem.- Jest coś co chciałabyś powiedzieć Edwardowi?

- Emmett.

- Jest właśnie tutaj, Bella. Nie musisz dużo mówić. Tylko. . .

- Muszę kończyć.

- Czekaj, Bella.

- Pa, Emmett.

Miał zamiar coś jeszcze powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał głuchy sygnał, dobiegający z telefonu. Przeklął siebie.

Edward powiedział. – Nie musiałeś tego robić.

Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. - nie chciałeś z nią pogadać?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Ale. . .myślę, że powiedzieliśmy sobie wszystko, co mogliśmy tego ranka.

Emmett przyglądał się kumplowi przez chwilę, zanim powiedział. – Chcesz piwo?

Edward rzucił mu lekki uśmiech i powiedział. – Pewnie. –poszedł za nim do kuchni.

Emmett zbliżył się do lodówki i wyciągnął dwa piwa. Podał jedno koledze i je wziął. Następnie skierował się z powrotem do salonu i usiadł na kanapie. Edward usiadł kilka centymetrów dalej. Emmett chwycił pilota ze stolika i włączył telewizor. Sprawdził kilka kanałów, zanim zostawił na ESPN1.

Siedzieli w ciszy, pijąc piwo i oglądając wydarzenia sportowe. Edward zastanawiał się, co działo się w tej chwili w umyśle Emmetta.

Rzucił mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, a jego wyraz twarzy przedstawiał samozadowolenie. Edward zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na telewizor. Był zafascynowany przez zdolność Emmetta do kategoryzowania spraw.

Po chwili Emmett odezwał się. – Bella powiedziała, że wróci, kiedy skończą się obrony.

- Och. To dobrze.

- Tak, chyba rozumiem dlaczego chciała wyjechać. Mam na myśli, nas pijących piwo, oglądających wydarzenia sportowe. Myślę, że doprowadziło by ją to do szaleństwa.

Edward zachichotał. – Pewnie nie przychodziłbym, gdyby była tutaj.

Emmett spojrzał na Edwarda. – Dlaczego nie?

Edward wziął duży łyk piwa, zanim powiedział. – Nie chcę jej naciskać, Emmett. Powiedziała, że potrzebuje czasu a ja chcę jej go dać. Jeśli oznacza to, że po jakimś czasie, dam mi kolejna szansę, będę czekał.

Emmett pokiwał w uznaniu. – Taak, ale . . kto wie, jaj długo to zajmie - Edward spojrzał na Emmetta i lekko się do niego uśmiechnął. – Czekałem dla niej na to więcej niż siedem lat. Jeśli nie mogę poczekać trochę dłużej, to znaczy, że na nią nie zasługuję.

Oczy Emmetta badały wyraz twarzy Cullena. – Rany, naprawdę jesteś w niej zakochany.

Edward nie odpowiedział, a zamiast tego spojrzał na butelkę w dłoniach.

Wrócili z powrotem do oglądania wydarzeń sportowych a kiedy pojawiły się reklamy, Emmett zapytał. – Więc, byłeś w niej zakochany od szkoły średniej?

Pytanie to powaliło Edwarda na kolana. Był zaskoczony, że Emmett nadal rozmyślał o nim i Belli. To naprawdę nie powinno być zaskoczeniem, choć ze względu na wszystko, co powiązane było z Bellą, zawsze było związane z Emmettem.

Edward wiercił się na siedzeniu. – Hm. . . tak, chyba możesz tak powiedzieć.

- Więc. . . – Emmett postawił pustą butelkę na stoliku. - Cały czas nic nie powiedziałeś, ponieważ bałeś się, że się wkurzę czy co?

- Coś w tym stylu.

- No cóż, miałeś rację.

Edward spojrzał an Emmetta.

Mówił dalej. – Ale. . . może, było lepiej, że nic nie powiedziałeś.

Edward zmarszczył n niego brwi.

Emmett potarł dłonią twarz. – Byłem w sumie głupkiem w szkole średniej, więc pewnie nie byłbym w stanie poradzić sobie z tym. Byłoby naprawdę bardzo źle.

Edward również odstawił butelkę na stolik. – Więc, co się zmieniło?

Zajęło chwilę Emmettowi, by odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. – Nie mów tego Belli, ale zawsze czułem że było coś . . . nie tak z nią.

Edward zmarszczył brwi.

Emmett uniósł dłonie. – Nie w szalony sposób. Tylko. . . nie wiem. Jakby udawała, że z nią wszystko w porządku , ale tak naprawdę nie było. W przeważającej części, wydawała się być w porządku i myślę, że tak było, ale zdarzały się chwile, kiedy myślałem, że . . . może coś było nie tak.

Edward przypomniał sobie, co powiedział Jacob, że Bella była bardzo dobra w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć, ale stawało się oczywiste, że może nie była dobra w skrywaniu swoich prawdziwych uczuć tak dobrze jak myślała.

Emmett ciągnął dalej. – Nigdy nie myślałem. . . Nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że może ona . . . – spojrzał na Edwarda.

- Człowieku, jeśli ona była zakochana w tobie przez cały ten czas. . . nieźle namieszałem.

Edward wyprostował się na swoim miejscu. – nie, Emmett. To nie twoja wina.

Emmett pokręcił głową. – Chodzi o to, ze sprawy teraz nabierają sensu. Zawsze zastanawiała się dlaczego wyjechałeś a ja myślałem, może ona była tylko ciekawa. Nigdy nie myślałem, że. . .

- Zrozum, Emmett. Jeżeli chcesz kogoś obwiniać, obwiniaj mnie. Jestem jedynym, który był idiotą. Myślałem, że jeśli trzymałbym zamknięte usta i wyjechał daleko, znajdzie kogoś i będzie szczęśliwa. Ale ja. . . – Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że się skulił. – Nigdy nie powianiem wyjechać. Powinienem. . . – Spojrzał na Emmetta i się lekko do niego uśmiechnął. – Powinienem był cię wkurzyć.

Emmett nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

Edward usiadł i położył głowę na zagłówku sofy. – Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie a właśnie teraz. . . chcę udowodnić Belli, że nie mam zamiaru wyjechać. Że . . . jestem tutaj dla niej. . .

Emmett zaryzykował i powiedział. – Może masz rację. Może nawet lepiej, że sprawy potoczyły się w ten sposób. Nie zdałbym sobie sprawy, że jesteś najlepszym facetem dla Belli, jeśli nie widziałbym innych kolesi z którymi się spotykała.

Edward nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. – Dzięki. Zwycięzca przez nieobecność, tak?

- Nie. – Potrzasnął głową. – Mój ojciec i ja zgodzimy się, że nikt nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla Belli i myślę, że dlatego byłem tak nadopiekuńczy dla niej.

Emmett uniósł pilot i wyciszył telewizor.

- Ale jeśli ona chce być z kimś, mam nadzieje, że ma dobry gust i wybierze ciebie.

Edward był oszołomiony. – Emmett?

Uniósł dłoń i ciągnął dalej. – To nie tak, że myślę iż jesteś wystarczająco dobry dla Belli, ale. . . jeżeli jest jakaś możliwość, że mógłbyś ją uszczęśliwić, ja lub mój ojciec nie będziemy temu przeciwni.

Edward nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by Emmett mówił tak życzliwie o czymś lub o kimś. Emmett naprawdę ma słabość do Belli.

Po chwili, Emmett wyciągnął się i powiedział. – jestem głodny. Zamierzam, zamówić pizzę. Też chcesz?

Rudy się zaśmiał. – Pewnie. Tylko zadzwonię do Alice, by powiedzieć jej , jak mają się sprawy.

- W porządku. – Emmett wstał i poszedł do kuchni, poszukać numeru do pizzerii.

Edward wyciągnął komórkę i zadzwonił do Alice. Był tylko jeden sygnał, ponieważ odebrała.

- Edward? Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak. Wszystko w porządku.

- Rozmawiałeś z Bellą?

- Nie, nie ma jej tu.

- Co? Gdzie ona jest? Nic jej nie jest?

Edward westchnął. – Nic jej nie jest. Zostanie u Angeli.

- Angeli?

Edward mógł usłyszeć żal w jej głosie. – Powiedziała, że musi się skupić na obronie. To dlatego wyjechała.

- Więc, właściwie z nią rozmawiałeś?

- Nie. Emmett rozmawiał z nią.

Minęło pół minuty, zanim powiedziała. – Myślisz, że powinnam do niej zadzwonić?

Edward zawahał się zanim odpowiedział. – Pewnie nie jest to dobry pomysł.

- Nie myślisz, że będzie chciała ze mną rozmawiać?

- Ja tylko. . . ona naprawdę nie chciała rozmawiać z Emmettem. Dała to jasno do zrozumienia, że chce zostać sama.

- Ale. . . ja tylko chcę. . pomóc.

- Wiem, ale. . . myślę, ze potrzebuje czasu dla siebie. Powiedziała, że wróci po obronie.

- Kiedy to będzie?

- Pod koniec tygodnia?

Alice westchnęła sfrustrowana.

- Jestem pewien, że nie przegapiłaby ślubu.

- Myślisz, ze się tym martwię?

- Alice, ja. . .

- Wiem, że nie przegapiłaby ślubu. Przyszłaby, mimo tego co się dzieje. Ona. . . – Wypuściła drżący oddech. – Jest naprawdę dobrą przyjaciółką i nigdy mnie nie zostawiła.

- Masz rację.

- Ale, jeśli jest naprawdę zła, zrobi to tylko dlatego, że musi. Ale nawet mnie to nie obchodzi. To następnie. Gdy wesele się skończy, jeśli nadal mi nie wybaczy, nie będzie chciała dłużej, żebyśmy były przyjaciółkami. Nie jest typem osoby kłótliwej lub robiącą wielką sprawę z tego. Po prostu przestanie. . . być moją przyjaciółką.

Edward wstał i podszedł do jednego z okien. – Alice, nie masz się czym przejmować. Ty i Bella byłyście przyjaciółkami przez tak długo i nie sądzę, by Bella od tak to porzuciła.

Alice pociągnęła nosem.- Masz rację. Ja tylko . . czuję jakby to była moja wina. Powinnam. . .

Edward przebiegł palcami po włosach. – Dlaczego każdy czuje, że to ich wina, przez to co się stało między mną a Bella? – Al nie obwiniaj się. Nie masz nic wspólnego z moim błędem.

- Po prostu myślę, że jeśli coś powiem tobie lub Belli, że może sprawy będą inaczej.

- Co mogłabyś powiedzieć? – Wtedy świadomość to uderzyła. – Wiedziałaś co Bella czuła do mnie?

- Nie. Chodzi o to, że nigdy nic nie mówiła. W rzeczywistości, dała jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce rozmawiać o tobie. – Przeklęła siebie. – rany. To powinno być wtedy wskazówką.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Kiedy kol wiek ona coś ukrywa, zawsze dawała jasno do zrozumienia i zachowywała się jakby to nie istniało. Powinnam wiedzieć.

- Alice, nie było możliwości, byś o tym wiedziała.

- Nie, ale miałam podejrzenia.

- Naprawdę?

- W rzeczywistości nigdy się nie potwierdziły dopóki. . . cóż, dopóki nie wróciłeś.

- Co się stało?

- Nie wiem. Po prostu miała przeczucie a wtedy . . .

- Co?

- Ja. . . obiecałam jej, że nic nie powiem.

- Alice, powiedz mi.

Westchnęła płytko. – Cóż, tego dnia kiedy przyjechałam, by zabrać Bellę, zanim zostanie w naszym domu, czekałam w jej pokoju i zobaczyłam. . .

- Zdjęcia?

- Tak. Z skąd o tym wiesz?

- Też je widziałem.

- Kiedy?

-Tego ranka, zanim wyjechaliśmy do chatki.

- Czy coś jej powiedziałeś?

- Nie, ja. . . nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.

Było cicho przez chwilę, zanim Alice się odezwała. – Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci o tym.

- Jeśli nie chciała, byś mi powiedziała, więc za wiele nie mogłaś zrobić.

- Po prostu myślę, że jeśli bym coś zrobiła, wówczas. . .

- Nie, Alice. Nie możesz się obwiniać i nie możesz tego naprawić.

- Ale, Edward. . .

- Alice, sprawy będą działać same.

- Jak możesz być taki pewien?

Zachichotał . – Ja. . . wierze w to. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak daleko się posunąłem i to wszystko na nic.

- Cieszę się, słysząc to.

Po chwili Edward powiedział. – Zjem lunch z Emmettem, więc będę później w domu.

- W porządku.

- Spróbuj trzymać się z dala od kłopotów, dobrze?

Alice zaśmiała się.

Pożegnali się i Edward rozłączył się.

Emmett powiedział . – Co z Alice?

Rudy odwrócił się, zobaczył go stojące w przejściu do holu z kanapką w dłoniach.

- Nic jej nie jest. Wstrząśnięta, ale nic jej nie będzie. Myślałem, że zamierzasz zamówić coś do jedzenia.

- Zamówiłem. Czekam na to.

- Więc co z kanapką?

- Och, to tylko po to, by pomóc mi dopóki, nie dostanę tutaj pizzy.

Pokręcił głową.

Emmett zapytał. – Chcesz jedną?

- Nie, poczekam na pizzę.

- A kolejne piwo?

- Dobrze. – Edward chwycił pusta butelkę i ruszył za Emmettem do kuchni.

Resztę po południa spędzili na jedzeniu pizzy i rozmowie na temat wyników sportowych. Nie rozmawiali więcej o Belli, co było po prostu dobre. Edward nie był pewien czy mógł ponownie rozmawiać o ich sytuacji.

Był zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, że nie tylko Bella była przejęta jego wyjazdem, ale także Emmett i Alice. Choć nigdy nie powiedzieli mu o tym wprost, mógł powiedzieć o sposobie w jakim się zachowywali w stosunku do niego, że tęsknili za nim i o tym, że miło by było gdyby mieli go tutaj. Edward czuł się jak idiota. Nie zasługuje na ich zrozumienie, ale cieszył się, że mu je okazano. Po posiłku, Edward wrócił do domu swoich rodziców. Zaczął się rozpakowywać i był zaskoczony, że Alice nie zmęczyła się próbami i rozmawiała z nim o Belli. Jednakże Jasper powiedział, że ona i Rosalie były zajęte szczegółami ślubu. Był za to wdzięczny i Jasper wydawał się zrozumieć, że chciał zostać sam.

Miło było być z powrotem w swoim pokoju, ale wspomnienia kiedy dzielił z Bellą łóżko kilka nocy wcześniej, pojawiły się w jego umyśle. Zanurzył się w nich, przypominając sobie noc, kiedy została z nim w jego pokoju i ich rozmowę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet wtedy uczucia Belli były oczywiste.

Była zadowolona, będąc w jego ramionach i nawet wydawała się być znudzona, kiedy nie była. Zrozumiał, że gdyby pocałowałby ją tamtego ranka, to sprawy miałyby się inaczej w chatce.

A może to było nieuniknione.

Nic nie zaprzeczało faktu, że opuścił ją. Kiedykolwiek ją całował w jego łóżku lub w chatce, powód dla którego wyjechał , ujawniłby się w pierwszej kolejności i wyobrażał sobie, że wynik za każdym razem byłby taki sam. Bella była by zraniona przez prawdę. A prawda jest taka, że bał się gdyby podzielił się swoimi uczuciami te wszystkie lata temu, Bella nie czułaby w ten sam sposób. Prawda była taka, że bał się, że zostanie zraniony. Bella miała rację. Był tchórzem i naprawdę nie mógł jej winić za jej reakcje na prawdę. Wziął prysznic i następnie postanowił dokończyć pracę nad swoim wypracowaniem. Potrzebował czegoś co utrzyma jego umysł z dala od Belli.

- Jesteś pewna, że to w porządku Angela? Mam na myśli, wiesz to było bez uprzedzenia i . . . – Angela uniosła dłoń . – To nie problem. Nie martw się o nic. – dziewczyna usiadła na złożony koc i poduszkę na kanapie. Bella stała obok sofy. – Ale co z twoją współlokatorką? Jesteś pewna, że nie będzie miała również nic przeciwko?

- Po za tym Charlotte spędza większość swojego czasu ze swoim chłopakiem. Jej egzaminy kończą się w poniedziałek i myślę, że zamierza zostać po prostu z Peter'em, kiedy już będzie koniec. – Angela uśmiechnęła się. - Mówiłam ci, że możesz zostać w jej pokoju, kiedy jej nie ma. W ogóle nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

Bella poruszyła się w swoim miejscu. – Jeszcze to przemyślę.

Angela poszła do kuchni i otworzyła lodówkę. – Co chcesz zrobić z związku z obiadem? Wiem że jest trochę za wcześnie o tym rozmawiać, ale nie mam zbyt wiele, więc będę musiała pójść do sklepu spożywczego.

Bella poszła za Angelą do kuchni. - Nie chcę, żebyś zmieniała swoją dzień dla mnie.

- To nic wielkiego. Też musze coś zjeść.

- Przepraszam. Wiem, że miałaś plany z Benem i. . .

- Bella. – Angela zamknęła drzwi lodówki i odwróciła się twarzą do przyjaciółki. – Proszę, przestań przepraszać i martwić się. Uwielbiam mieć ciebie tutaj.

Uśmiech Belli był niepewny. – Jeśli tak mówisz.

Podeszła do Belli i położyła dłonie na jej ramionach. – Mówię poważnie. – Następnie dziewczyna odwróciła się do jednej z szafek i otworzyła drzwiczki. – To naprawdę żałosne. Mam płatki zbożowe i pudełko krakersów, które nie wiem jak długo tutaj leżą.

Bella zaśmiała się i powiedziała. – Gdybym nie mieszkała z Emmettem, pewnie byłabym w podobnej sytuacji.

- Naprawdę?

- Emmett ma dobrze zaopatrzaną lodówkę i bardzo poważnie spiżarkę. Myślę, że ma bardziej rozwinięty i wyszukany zmysł smaku , przez brak wyobraźni naszego ojca. Nasz tata był zadowolony z pieczonej fasoli i piwa.

Angela zaśmiała się.

Bella powiedziała. - Dlaczego nie pójdziemy razem do spożywczego sklepu? Możesz wziąć kilka rzeczy, a ja z resztą też i zapłacimy po prostu za to co będziemy chciały.

- Dobrze. To wygląda mi na plan. Tylko pozwól wziąć mi torebkę.

- W porządku. – Razem wyszły z kuchni. Bella czekała w salonie a Angela poszła do swojego pokoju po torebkę.

Podczas gdy czekała, rozbrzmiała piosenka _Prince Ali _i Bella sięgnęła po telefon z tylniej kieszeni.

Bała się telefonu od Emmetta. Miała nadzieję, że wiadomość będzie wystarczająca, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że było to pobożne życzenie. Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech, by zebrać się w sobie na szturm pytań od Emmetta. Myślała, że rozmowa idzie dobrze dopóki Emmett nie zaproponował by porozmawiała z Edwardem. Nie chciała po tym wszystkim myśleć, że rozmowa o daniu jej przestrzeni, Edward zamierzał cofnąć słowo. Miała wrażenie, jakby Emmett był głównie w swoim zazwyczaj władczym usposobieniu. Długo westchnęła.

- Czy wszystko w porządku?

Bella obróciła się, by zobaczyć Angelę stojącą w przejściu na korytarz. Bella nie powiedziała Angeli co się stało. Powiedziała jedynie, że potrzebuje miejsca, by zostać dopóki nie skończą się egzaminy a Angela przyjęła ją bez zadawania żadnych pytań.

Bella czuła się jakby, zaczynała rozpadać się w szwach. Usiadła na kanapie, by się uspokoić.

Po chwili powiedziała. – Nie.

Angela odłożyła torebkę na stolik i usiadła obok niej.- Co się stało?

Wypuściła długi oddech. Nie była pewna, gdzie zacząć, więc powiedziała. – Edward jest we mnie zakochany.

Angela, która siedziała oparta o kanapę, natychmiast przesunęła się na jej krawędź.

- Co? Czekaj, masz na myśli, jak _ w _zakochaniu. Jak. . .

- Taak.

- Ale. . .

- Wiem.

Angela była cicho przez chwilę. Kiedy przetworzyła tą informację, powiedziała – Łał.

Bella po raz kolejny głęboko westchnęła.

Po chwili Angela powiedziała. – Wiesz Bella, mówiłam już, że uwielbiam jak tutaj jesteś, ale Edward Cullen przyznał, że jest w tobie zakochany.

Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. – Taak.

- Hm, dlaczego jesteś tutaj ze mną Zamiast z nim?

- To skomplikowane.

Angela rozsiadła się wygodnie na sofie. – Uważam, że spożywczak może zaczekać.

Bella wycofała się i opowiedziała Angeli o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w chatce. Było trudne na początku, streszczenie wspomnienia z nocy przy ognisku, ale kiedy już miała to za sobą, mówiąc o tym, stało się to oczyszczającym przeżyciem. Słowa wychodziły z jej ust, dopóki w końcu nie dotarła do piosenki Edwarda i jego wyznania jak długo jest w niej zakochany.

Angela wstała. – Uderzyłaś pięścią Edwarda w twarz?! Mówisz poważnie?

Bella spojrzała winna na Angelę.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że uderzyłaś go pięścią. – Usiadła z powrotem. - Ale znowu, on tak jakby zasłużył sobie na to.

Tym razem Bella usiadła prosto na swoim miejscu. – Dziękuję. Emmett widział jak go uderzyłam i było tak_ : Co do cholery Bella? Dlaczego jesteś taka trudna? On jest w tobie zakochany. Nie tego zawsze chciałaś? Dlaczego nie dasz mu szansy? _ Byłam bardzo wkurzona.

- Masz na myśli, że Emmett wiedział, że Edward jest w tobie zakochany, zanim się dowiedziałaś?

- Tak! – Bella uniosła dłonie w geście podkreślający jej następny punkt. – Dlaczego powiedział Emmettowi, zanim wyznał to mnie? Nie powinno być na odwrót?

Angela myślała przez chwilę. - Może próbował, dostać pozwolenie.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Wiesz, jak za starych czasów, kiedy faceci starali się o zgodę ojca, zanim zapytali dziewczynę o rękę. Może to było coś w tym stylu.

Bella miała zdegustowany wyraz twarzy. – Nie powinien był brać od Emmetta pozwolenia na kochanie mnie.

Angela uniosła dłonie. – Po prostu chciałam przedstawić możliwy powód, dlaczego powiedział o tym najpierw Emmettowi. I nie koniecznie się z tym zgodzić.

Bella oparła łokcie na kolanach i położyła czoło w dłonie. – Przepraszam. Nie chodziło mi o to, by się na ciebie zdenerwować. Po prostu. . . potrzebuję czasu dla siebie, by uporządkować swoje sprawy. Nie mogłabym tego zrobić, wracając do siebie z Emmettem wiszącym nade mną za każdym razem.

- To co teraz się stanie?

- Rozmawiałam z Edwardem zanim wyjechałam. Powiedział. . . że da mi trochę przestrzeni i że będzie czekał dopóki nie będę gotowa. Chce udowodnić, że nie zamierza ponownie wyjechać, i że będzie w pobliży, gdybym go potrzebowała.

- Jakie słodkie.

- Angela! Powinnaś być po mojej stronie.

- Bella jestem, ale . . . dobrze. Więc dowiedziałaś się, ze osoba w której jesteś zakochana przez większość swojego życia, też jest w tobie zakochana, ale on zepsuł wielką chwilę. Naprawdę zamierzasz nie dawać mu kolejnej szansy?

- Ja . . . nie wiem co robić.

- Um, czekaj. Więc Edward kocha cię a ty nie wiesz co robić?

Potrząsnęła głową. – On wyjechał, Angela. Wyjechał i nie odezwał się ani słowem, przez ostatnie siedem lat. Powinnam mu tak, to po prostu wybaczyć i zachowywać się tak jakby nic się nie stało? Nie potrafię.

- Nie, nie oczekuję tego po tobie. – Angela zawahała się zanim powiedziała. – Ale, nie spodziewam się też, że się poddasz.

Chwilę zajęło, by słowa Angeli wsiąkły. Bella przymknęła oczy na swoją przyjaciółkę. – Kto powiedział, cokolwiek o poddaniu się?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – To właśnie brzmiało, tak . . .jakbyś nie chciała dać mu kolejnej szansy.

Opadła Belli szczęka.

Angela uniosła dłonie. – Może, źle to zabrzmiało.

Bella otrząsnęła się i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Wiesz, każdy wydaje się myśleć, że powinnam dać szansę Edwardowi. Jakby zasługiwał na to, by mu ją dano. – Wstała i chodziła chwile po pokoju. Następnie powiedziała. – Nikt nawet nie zapytał mnie, co ja chcę. Wszyscy zakładają, że powinnam dać szansę Edwardowi, ponieważ to on. Dlaczego nikomu nie przyszło na myśl, że to co on zrobił, zraniło mnie?

Usiadła z powrotem.

-Przykro mi, że cię skrzywdził. Angela pochyliła się do przodu i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Belli. – Czego chcesz Bella?

Czuła się jakby trzymała się ostatniej nici zdrowego rozsądku. Bella zawahała się , zanim powiedziała. – Chcę, żeby siedem ostatnich lat mojego życia, wróciło. Byłam taka samotna. Wiesz jak trudno było zachowywać się jakby mnie nie było? Udawać, zadowoloną przy innych facetach? Ja. . . Chciałabym, żeby Edward nigdy nie wyjechał.

Następnie zaszlochała. – Chciałam, żeby był moim pierwszym. Gdyby nie wyjechał, to bym nie pomyślała, że uprawianie miłości z właściwą osobą, jest tylko rzeczą, którą można jedynie przeczytać w książkach.- Zaczerpnęła głęboki wdech, by uspokoić swój głos. – Chcę, żeby wiedział jak bardzo to bolało, kiedy wyjechał. Czy kiedykolwiek się dowie? Nie rozumiem jak mógł przez tak długo być spokojny.

Spojrzała na Angelę ze załzawionymi oczami. – Sądzisz, że gdyby został, to bylibyśmy teraz małżeństwem? Że to mogło być nasze wesele, do którego byśmy się przygotowywali?

Angela zalała się łzami i owinęła ramiona wokół swojej przyjaciółki. – Tak mi przykro.

Bella dalej pozwoliła swoim łzom wolno spływać i pozwoliła sobie na uścisk przyjaciółki. Nie zdała sobie sprawy jak długo to w sobie trzymała. Raz jak zaczęła, nie mogła przestać. Angela szybko się uspokoiła, ale nadal trzymała Bellę, która spazmatycznie oddychała. Angela zrozumiała, że przez te wszystkie lata, które znała Bellę, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy była świadkiem jak Bella płacze przez Edwarda.

Czasami Bella cofała się głębiej w siebie, ale nigdy nie było zewnętrznym wyrazem tego, jak się czuła. Melancholijność minie, a ona znowu będzie wydawać się być sobą.

Angela zastanawiała się co mogło spowodować taki stan smutku. Mogłoby być dużo takich spraw, podobnych nowych doświadczeń, których Bella pragnęłaby przeżyć razem z Edwardem, ale podzieliła to z namiastką.

Przytuliła mocniej swoją przyjaciółkę i powiedziała. – To zdecydowanie noc Bena i Jerre'go.

Bella nie mogła powstrzymać się od cichego śmiechu.

- I pieprzyć sklep spożywczy. Zamówimy coś na wynos.

Bella odepchnęła się od przyjaciółki i ponownie zaśmiała. Podczas gdy wycierała twarz powiedziała. – To brzmi na fantastyczny pomysł.

Angela uśmiechnęła się. Następnie wstała z kanapy i poszła do kuchni, wróciła z najrozmaitszym wyborem menu.

Bella zmarszczyła brwi. – Masz tutaj niezły zbiór.

Angela wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie jestem zbyt dobrą kucharką, ale daj mi telefon i miejsce zamówienia, i jestem geniuszem.

Bella wyszczerzyła zęby i przejrzała na menu. – Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?

- Nie, ale myślę że powinno to być coś naprawdę dobrego, co oznacza, że to będzie dla nas złe.

Potrząsnęła głową. – Muszę być w stanie wejść w suknię druhen, wiesz?

- To tylko jeden posiłek. Obiecuje, że przez resztę tygodnia, upewnię się, że będziesz jeść tylko selery i wodę.

- Cóż, co ma być to będzie, więc chcę rybę z chili.

- Ach. – Angela zabrała menu od Belli i przekartkowała kilka stron, zanim pociągnęła jedną, która miała kilka tłustych plam – To jest to miejsce. Nie tylko mają najlepsze rybę z chili w Seattle, ale ich koktajle mleczne są niesamowite.

Bella przytaknęła z zapałem. – Brzmi świetnie.

Angela wstała, by wykonać telefon. Bella rozsiadła się i próbowała się uspokoić. Była zadowolona, że mogła tak szczerze porozmawiać z Angelą, ale było to wyczerpujące. Zrzuciła duży ciężar i zrozumiała, że bardzo długo nosiła ten bagaż. Była zakłopotana, że nosiła to w ten sposób, ale była bardzo wdzięczna. Zaczęła myśleć, że nikt nie mógł być w stanie zrozumieć, jak ona się czuje.

Kiedy Angela skończyła składanie zamówienia, wróciła do salonu. – Zamówienie będzie gotowe za piętnaście minut.

Bella poruszyła się, by wstać, ale Angela złapała ją za rękę. – Czy nie zamierzamy, iść to odebrać?

Angela potrząsnęła głową. – Ja idę odebrać. Ty masz zostać tutaj.

- Ale…

Potrząsnęła ponownie głową. – Potrzebujesz odpocząć. Byłaś w ruchu cały dzień. Myślę, że to będzie dobry pomysł, jeśli weźmiesz gorący prysznic i położyć na trochę.

- Angela, to nie jest konieczne.

- Patrz, nadal masz, zabrać się za pracę nad magisterką, prawda? Po za tym, nie możesz zrobić niczego dobrego, właśnie teraz, więc możesz również odpocząć i wtedy po obiedzie , wziąć się za pracę nad tym.

Bella wywróciła oczy na sufit. – Dlaczego musisz używać swojej logiki na mnie?

Angela zaśmiała się. – Zatrzymam się przy sklepie, by wsiąść jakieś lody. Czy ciasteczka kremowe, są wciąż twoje ulubione?

Bella lekko się zaśmiała. – Jezu, ty wszystko pamiętasz.

Delikatny wyraz przybrały oczy Angeli zanim powiedziała. – Po prostu odpocznij trochę. Użyj mojego łóżka.

Bella lekko uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. Następnie Ang wzięła swoją torebkę i poszła odebrać jedzenie . Minęła minuta, zanim Bella podniosła się z kanapy i posłuchała się rady Angeli odnośnie gorącego prysznicu i odpoczynku. Kiedy skończyła, myślała przez chwilę nad zajęciem sofy, ale leżenie na łóżku, brzmiało zbyt dobrze, by odpuścić.

Wślizgnęła się w piżamę i zanim się położyła, wzięła swój telefon. Czuła się źle, że była wcześniej taka oschła dla Emmetta. Postanowiła napisać mu wiadomość, że nic jej nie jest.

Wystukała wiadomość, ale w ostatniej sekundzie przed wysłaniem, wykasowała ją. Napisała inną wiadomość i wcisnęła wysłanie wiadomości.

Ale nie wysłała do Emmetta.

Wyłączyła swój telefon i położyła się na łóżku Angeli. Jej umysł pędził milę na minutę, ale kiedy jej głowa uderzyła o poduszki, zasnęła błyskawicznie.

- Powinniśmy wziąć kilka z tych ? – zapytał Emmett.

Rosalie patrzyła na osłony wejść wtyczek. – Dlaczego?

Rzucił Rose niedowierzające spojrzenie. – Dziecko mogłoby śmiertelnie porazić się prądem!

Rosalie wywróciła oczami, ale Edward powiedział.- Dziecko ma zaledwie kilka tygodni. Bazując na tym co moja mama powiedziała, wszystko co robią to jedzą i śpią. Aaa, pomiędzy sisianiem i robieniem kupy.

Rosalie powiedziała. – Tamte są na to, kiedy dziecko jest już ruchliwe.

- Ale… - Emmett odłożył z powrotem paczkę i popatrzył na inne towary dla dziecka do zabezpieczenia domu. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy , jak dom mógł być śmiertelną pułapką. – chwycił inny artykuł z tego samego haka.

- Co do cholery? Dlaczego trzeba zabezpieczyć toaletę przed dzieckiem? – Jego oczy powiększyły się.

- Jezu. Co jeś…

Rosalie zabrała urządzenie mechanizm blokujący z dala od Emmetta i odłożyła go z powrotem. – To jest prawdopodobne, tyle co dziecko nie wypije wody.

Ramiona Emmetta opadły. – Och. Cóż, to ma sens.

Edward potrząsnął głową. Byli w jednym z tych mega wielkim sklepie dla dzieci, kupując potrzebne rzeczy dla dziecka jego ciotki Tanyi. Nawet jeśli ślub nie było aż do następnego weekendu, przyjeżdżają następnego dnia. Jego matka zapewniła jego siostrę, żeby nie przejmowali się kupowaniem rzeczy dla dziecka. Zrobiła listę i dała dla Edwarda swoją kartę kredytową, żeby wziąć to co by potrzebowało dziecko. Już miał zasugerować, że Alice by lepiej pasowałaby do tego zadania, ale wyglądało na to, że kiedy dostali się do domu, została zaabsorbowana ślubnymi planami.

Rosalie zaproponowała pomoc dla Edwarda, którą chętnie przyjął. Od kiedy Belli nie było w domu i Emmett nie miał pracy aż do następnego dnia, zaproponował, by też pójść. Edward wiedział, że było to przez chęć spędzenia czasu z Rose, ale teraz będąc na miejscu, gdzie wszystko było dla dzieci, Edward był zadowolony, mając innego męskiego towarzysza w tej otaczającej atmosferze kobiecej ciąży.

Rosalie pchnęła wózek w inną nawę i sprawdziła listę, biorąc artykuły z półek i wkładając je do środka. Wzięła aspirator do nosa a Emmett zapytał. – Do cholery do czego to?

Rosalie powiedziała. – Jest do potrzebne, kiedy dziecko ma zapchany nos. Musisz…

Emmett skulił się. – O Boże! Jak to pomaga? To musi być straszne.

Rosalie potrząsnęła głową. – Cóż, dziecko nie umie na pewno wydmuchać sobie nosa, prawda?

Emmett otworzył swoje usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął je. Następnie powiedział. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bezradne są dzieci.

-Uch, Emmett. – powiedziała Rosalie, gdy pchnęła wózek w kolejny rząd.

- Nie, poważnie Naprawdę musisz być przygotowany, kiedy masz jedno. Chodzi o to, pomyślałem jak przygotowania do wędrówki i klęski żywiołowe są trudne. Ale z tym, masz pojęcie, czego oczekiwać. Z dzieckiem. . .cóż, jest bardzo wiele zmiennych. – Emmett potarł czoło.

Rosalie badała paczkę ręczników do twarzy. – Emmett, już przemyślasz.

- Ale to jest kolejne ludzkie życie. To jest wielka rzecz, Rosalie!

Rosalie głęboko westchnęła i odwróciła się twarzą do Emmetta. – Taak, i? Kobiety miały dzieci od zawsze. Bywały nieszczęśliwe przypadki, ale ogólnie, dzieci utrzymały się przy życiu. – Zwężyła na niego swoje oczy. – Pozbieraj się.

Emmett zamrugał kilka razy a następnie przytaknął. – Masz rację. – Zaczerpnął kilka oddechów, powodują by jego policzki wznosiły się i opadały. – W porządku. Co jeszcze potrzebujemy wziąć?

Edward poszedł za Rosalie i Emmettem w dół do kolejnej pułki. Emmett wydawał się, robić to trochę lepiej, ale wtedy kiedy zaczęli patrzeć na różne przenośne wanienki do kąpieli, Emmett znów się zmieszał.

- Ale dziecko może się utopić.

- Emmett, a czego spodziewałeś się robić? Nie kąpać dziecka? Po za tym nie zostawisz dziecka samego, kiedy je myjesz.

- Ale…

Rose uniosła dłoń. – Idź znajdź coś do siedzenia i niczego nie dotykaj.

- Rose, no weź…

- Poszukam kogoś, kto pracuje tutaj, y pomógł mi zebrać te rzeczy razem. – Odeszła, pchając wózek.

Przez swoje ramie powiedziała. – Co zamierzasz robić, kiedy to będzie nasze dziecko?

Edward uniósł w górę brwi.

Emmett przeczesał włosy palcami. – Nie chciałem być takim tępakiem.

Edward lekko się zaśmiał. – No dalej. Ona ma misję i kiedy jest na coś zdecydowana, po prostu zostaw ją.

Emmett potrząsnął głową i ruszył za Edwardem. Minęli obok spacerówki, kojce do zabawy i łóżeczka. Emmett miał już zapytać, czy dziecko naprawdę potrzebuje wszystkich tych rzeczy, kiedy przeszli przez dział pełnych bujanych foteli.

- Prrr – Emmett zbliżył się do jednego z foteli. – To nie wygląda jak bujany fotel, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Usiadł na obitym miejscu i przechylił się do tyłu.

Edward przeczytał kartkę. – Lekki szybowiec. – Następnie usiadł na jednym obok Emmetta.

Siedzieli na fotelach, kołysząc się przez chwilę. Następnie Emmett powiedział. – Cholera, nie wiedziałem, że bujane fotele, mogą być takie przyjemne.

Edward uśmiechnął się. – To bardzo miłe. – Po chwili powiedział. – Więc, ty i Rosalie wydajecie się. . . dość poważni.

Emmett dalej się bujał. – Taa.

- Mam na myśli, że to co powiedziała. . .rozmawialiście już o dzieciach?

Emmett zatrzymał fotel. – Cóż, tak.

Edward zmarszczył znowu brwi. – Więc, zamierzacie się pobrać?

- Ostatecznie.

- Ale, właśnie się poznaliście.

Wzruszył ramionami. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

- Co masz na myśli?

Emmett zawahał się zanim powiedział. – Tamtej nocy w domku, kiedy. . .cóż, rozmawialiśmy o naszym związku i. . . Rosalie powiedziała, że nie chce sprzedawać samochodów przez resztę swojego życia. Powiedziała, że kiedy spotka właściwą osobę, chce. . . mieć własną rodzinę.

Edward zatrzymał fotel. – Naprawdę? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Rosalie. . .

Emmett wyprostował ramiona. – Dlaczego nie?

Uniósł dłonie. – Nigdy nie słyszałem, by mówiła o tym wcześniej.

Emmett się trochę odprężył.- Och, cóż, wyraziła się bardzo jasno, że jeżeli nie będę poważny o założeniu rodziny i osiądzeniu gdzieś, wtedy ona będzie musiała się przeprowadzić.

- To brzmi bardziej jak Rosalie.

Emmett zachichota. – Taa, umie być bardzo bezpośrednia. – Po pół minucie, powiedział. – Ona mnie wybrała, Edward. Chce te rzeczy ze mną.

Kącik ust Edwarda uniósł się ku górze. – Jest ci z tym dobrze?

Emmett spojrzał na Edwarda. – Nigdy nie myślałem… nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę miał szanse. Oczywiście, to jest krok w górę dla mnie.

-Powiedziałbym, że dwa lub może trzy kroki w górę.

- Hej!

Edward się zaśmiał.

Następnie Emmett zachichotał. – Zdecydowanie.

Edward oparł głowę na wyściełanym oparciu fotela. – To był dość zwariowany weekend.

- Taaa. – Emmett kontynuował bujanie się tam i z powrotem.

Edward powiedział. – Jeżeli ktoś powiedziałby mi, że odkryję, że Bella jest we mnie zakochana, nie uwierzyłbym w to.

- Myślę, że Bella zareagowałaby w ten sam sposób.

To była chwila, zanim powiedział coś. – Byłem prawdziwym osłem.

Emmett zachichotał.

Edward ciągnął dalej. – Słysząc ciebie mówiącym o Rosalie. . . ja nigdy. . .ani razu nie myślałem o tym co chce Bella. Byłem pewien, ze to co robiłem było, właściwe dla niej. Nigdy nie przytrafiło mi się, że ona chciałby tej samej rzeczy co ja.

Emmett zwolnił bujanie się fotela.

- Myślałem, że mówiąc jej, że kocham ją, moglibyśmy w końcu zacząć nasze życie razem, ale stało się inaczej. . . była gotowa, zacząć to kilka lat temu. – Edward pochylił się do przodu, położył łokcie na kolanach i włożył palce we włosy. Przeklnął siebie i powiedział. – Przez te wszystkie lata. . . myślałem, że znalazłaby kogoś, kto uczynił by ją szczęśliwą, ale ona czekała na mnie. Mogłem..

- Edward. – Emmett pochylił się w przód na swoim fotelu. – Nie rób tego dla siebie.

Potrzasnął głową. – Byłem idiotą, Emmett. Właściwie myślałem, że byłaby wstrząśnięta, gdy odkryje, co czuje względem niej. Naprawdę myślałem. . . Wierzyłem, że rzeczywiście przywita mnie z otwartymi ramionami.

-Nienawidzę niszczyć tego dla ciebie, ale Bella nigdy nie była. . .typem dziewczyny, witającej z otwartymi ramionami.

Edward miał powiedzieć coś innego, ale był zaskoczony przez komentarz Emmetta.

Brunet ciągnął dalej. – Nigdy nie była jedną z tych co. . . uzewnętrzniała swoje uczucia. Wiem to jest to, ponieważ dorastała z takim bratem jak ja i ojcem, który jest taki sam. Więc, było łatwo dla nas, by. . . nie zauważyć czy coś ją martwiło. – Emmett oparł się o swój fotel. – Ale wiem jedną rzecz na pewno.

Edward czekał na Emmetta, by uspokoić go co do uczuć Belli.

-Bella jest uparta. Bardziej uparta niż ja i mój tata.

To nie tego Edward się spodziewał. Spojrzał na Emmetta ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy.

- To zajmie jej sporo czasu, by się z tym pogodzić.

Edward westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Wiesz, był raz czas, kiedy zapomniałem powiedzieć Belli, że przyprowadziłem kilku przyjaciół po pracy. – Emmett uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie. - Właśnie skończyła sesję z torbą i zamówioną pizzą. Moi przyjaciele myśleli, że jest naprawdę śliczna.

Edward wymamrotał szeptem. – Założę się, że tak.

- Ale kiedy wyszli, pozwoliła mi to mieć. Powiedziała, że mogła się lepiej prezentować i zrobiłaby obiad. Powiedziałem, że to nic wielkiego i moi znajomi myśleli, że była super. Powiedziała mi, że nie obchodzi jej co moi znajomi myślą, ale że domyśliła się, że wolał bym, by była bardziej ostrożna. – Potrząsnął głową. - Naprawdę wie jak, walić prosto z mostu. Po tym nie rozmawiała ze mną przez tydzień.

Edward ponownie położył głowę na oparcie. – Więc, prawdopodobnie nie będzie, chciała ze mną rozmawiać przez następne siedem lat, prawda?

Emmett potrzasnął głową. – Nie chciałem ci o tym mówić, byś nie czuł się źle. Powiedziałem ci, ponieważ to pokazuje jak bardzo się tym przejmuje.

Zmarszczył brwi. – Czy to jakiś rodzaj rozumowania Emmetta?

- Pomyśl o tym. Nie byłaby taka smutna, gdyby nie zależało jej. I zaufaj mi, jest gorzej, kiedy jej nie obchodzi.

- Emmett, nazwała mnie tchórzem i uderzyła pięścią. To powinno znaczyć, że ją to obchodzi?

- Tak. To próbuje ci powiedzieć.

Edward pomyślał nad tym. Bazując na wyjaśnieniu Emmetta, im bardziej Bella jest zmartwiona, tym bardziej jej zależy. W podobnej zakręconej sytuacji, to mogło zacząć mieć sens. Jeżeli ktoś wiedział o trwającym smutku Belli, Emmett wiedziałby.

- Więc, po prostu muszę poczekać.

- Właśnie.

- Jeśli panie skończyły gawędzić, jestem gotowa wyjść.

Unieśli wzrok w górę, by zobaczyć Rosalie stojącą za nimi z pełnym wózkiem.

- Jezu, wykupiłaś cały sklep? – Emmett wstał, by spojrzeć na wózek.

Edward wstał za nim. – Dzięki Rosalie za pomoc. Jeżeli nie przyszłabyś ze mną, pewnie nadal szukałbym rzeczy.

Machnęła ręką. – Nie martw się tym. – Kiedy dotarli do kasy, zaczęła wyładowywać wózek. – Po za tym, kiedy twoja mama zobaczy rachunek z karty kredytowej, pewnie będzie żałować, pozwalając mi robić zakupy.

Kiedy wszystko przeszło, Edward wręczył kartę kredytową. To była duża suma, ale nie sądził, by jego matka się przejęła. Była zbyt szczęśliwa, że będzie mieć siostrę i siostrzenicę, które zostaną, była w stanie, znieść wiele trudu, by sprawić im wygodę.

Kiedy dotarli do domu, jego mamy i Alice nie było jeszcze. Jasper powiedział, że nadal biegają za sprawami.

Rosalie pozwoliła sobie na zostawienie dziecięce akcesoria w pokoju gościnnym. Normalnie, Jasper udzielał się w pracach Rosalie, ale od kiedy jest Emmett, oczekiwał, że pomoże.

Edward i Jasper nie mogli powstrzymać się od chichotania za plecami Emmetta, obaj rozbawieni, że był wyraźnie przybity, ale jednocześnie uradowany, że żaden z nich nie przyjmuje rozkazów Rosalie. Zamiast tego Edward i Jasper siedzieli w salonie, oglądając telewizor i pijąc piwo.

Ostatecznie Emmett został odesłany i przyłączył się do pozostałych na kanapie.

Jasper powiedział. – Więc, o co poszło?

Emmett głęboko westchnął. – zadawałem za dużo pytań.

Jasper i Edward zaśmiali się.

- Co? Tylko chciałem się dowiedzieć…

Jasper uniósł dłoń. - Miałeś tylko robić, co ona mówi, później zadawać pytania. Kiedy kobieta ma listę działania, są bardzo zdeterminowane, by ją wykonać. Jest lepiej, po prostu albo wymigać się albo zrobić co mówi. Pytania zadawać później. – Miał lekki uśmiech na ustach. – Jeśli przetrwasz.

Emmett podrapał się po głowie. – Nie rozumiem tego. Mam na myśli, że mieszkałem z Bellą przez te wszystkie lata i nie jest ona taka. . .

Jasper skończył za niego. – skomplikowana.

Emmett spojrzał na Jaspera. – Taa, chyba. Wszystko było zawsze bardziej prostsze.

Jasper uśmiechnął się do niego współczująco. – Byłeś bardzo szczęśliwy. Bella nie lubi innych dziewczyn.

Emmett po raz kolejny westchnął głęboko. – Potrzebuje piwa. – Wstał, by wziąć piwo z kuchni.

- Chcecie kolejne?

Jasper powiedział tak a Edward, że jeszcze ma. Następnie jego telefon zawibrował. Wyjął go z kieszeni, zauważył, że ma wiadomość tekstową i otworzył ją.

_Chciałam tylko, dać ci znać, że jest mi dobrze u Angeli i przygotowujemy się, by wkrótce zjeść obiad. Później zamierzam popracować nad moją magisterką a jeszcze później do łóżka._

_Nie martw się o mnie._

_Dobranoc._

_3*_

_B_

Edward kilka razy przeczytał wiadomość, zanim zorientował się, że była od Belli. Kiedy rzeczywistość go uderzyła. Edward usiadł prosto na swoim miejscu.

- Co jest, Edward? – zapytał Jasper.

Emmett wrócił z Biwami i usiadł na kanapie.

Edward siedział na oparciu i spojrzał na nich. – Dostałem wiadomość od Belli.

Emmett zmarszczył brwi. – Co napisała?

Przeczytał dla nich wiadomość.

Emmett zapytał, czy może je zobaczyć, więc Edward podał mu komórkę. Następnie Emmett powiedział. – Hej, ona właściwie napisała _Kocham, B._

- Co? – Edward zabrał swój telefon i spojrzał. – Czy to, to znaczy?

Emmett przytaknął głową. – Jezu, Edward. To jest smsowe serce.

- Och. – Spojrzał na nie a następnie kiedy się zamyślił, powiedział. – Masz na myśli…

- Taa.

Jasper uniósł dłoń. – Teraz, nie zaczytuj się za bardzo w to. Powiedziała ci, że cię kocha, więc to nic nowego.

Emmett zmrużył na niego oczy. – Sposób, by to zabić, Jasper.

Edward przesunął się na krawędź swojego siedzenia. – Więc, co powinienem robić? Powinienem odpisać wiadomość? Powinienem zadzwonić?

Emmett miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy Jasper mu przerwał. – Nie rób z tego wielkiej sprawy.

Edward i Emmett razem odwrócili się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Jasper usiadł prosto. – Nie chcesz naciskać zbyt mocno, zbyt wcześnie.

- Ale…

- Edward, po prostu bądź co do tego opanowany. – Zobaczył sprzeczność uczuć na jego twarzy. Jasper powiedział. – Dobrze. Nie dzwoń do niej, ale odpisanie na wiadomość będzie w porządku. Lecz napisz prosto.

Spojrzał na Emmetta, który przytaknął w porozumieniu.

Edward spojrzał w dół na swój telefon, próbując, wymyślić co napisać Belli. PO chwili, Edward wystukał wiadomość i wysłał do Belli.

Oparł głowę i głęboko westchnął.

- Co napisałeś? – zapytał Emmett.

Lekki uśmiech uniósł kącik jego ust. – Byłem szczery i napisałem prosto.

Emmett miał znowu zapytać co napisał, ale Jasper powiedział. – Dobrze. Więc, zamierzamy obejrzeć mecz czy co?

Jasper podniósł pilot i włączył mecz baseballu. Emmett natychmiast się wciągnął. Jasper pokazał zainteresowanie, ale Edward był roztargniony. Miał nadzieje, że jego wiadomość nie była czymś, zbyt dużym, z czym Bella mogłaby sobie poradzić w tej chwili, ale nie sądził by tak było.

1 **Entertainment and Sports Programming Network** (krócej **ESPN**) – amerykańska całodobowa stacja telewizyjna poświęcona tematyce sportowej.


End file.
